Magical Disney Shorts
by Gracekim20
Summary: These are a series of shorts that take place before and after the Christmas chapter which will be on-going till new years eve during wait to Christmas and New year's.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disney Shorts

Chapter 1- Adventures before Christmas at random times

 **All of the Star VS the forces of evil characters and plot belong to Disney and their creator.**

 **All of the High school musical songs belong to Disney and its creators.**

 **All of the Wander over yonder characters, songs etc belong to Disney and itscreator.**

 **I'm just borrowing them.**

-Starsitting/On the job-

At Buff Frog's house on Mewni...

Buff Frog raised and played with the twelve tadpoles he adopted in "Storm the Castle". However, even though being a father has changed him for the better, Buff Frog has no food or money to feed his babies.

He called his old monster friend Boo Fly and asks about a job.

Boo Fly was wary because Buff Frog has been "out of the game for a while", but Buff Frog assured him that he was just as evil as ever.

We were invited to Marco's house to play Star's version of Chutes and ladders.

Star and Marco was playing a board game, using miniature versions of themselves as the game pieces.

Their styles of playing differ in that Marco is mostly concerned with following the rules while Star just wants to have fun.

"It's board inception!" I cried.

Suddenly, Buff Frog arrived through a dimensional portal and asked Star to babysit his tadpoles while he goes to work.

Because Buff Frog has no one else to ask, Star and Marco accepted.

Buff Frog gave them a binder containing information on how to care for the tadpoles properly and said he'll return to pick them up at 6:00.

After leaving his babies with Star and Marco, Buff Frog went to meet up with Boo Fly, who has also recruited three other monsters for his job.

One of them, a dog-like monster with bull horns named "Dogbull", thinks that Buff Frog has gone soft after becoming a father.

Using the information in Buff Frog's binder, Marco learns that the tadpoles' daily schedule consists mainly of eating and sleeping, but Star says that's no fun. After putting the tadpoles down for a nap, Marco goes to the kitchen to make their lunch. While alone with the babies, Star lightly pokes Katrina, the youngest tadpole, accidentally waking her and the other tadpoles up. Unsatisfied with the slop that Marco made for them for lunch, Star feeds the babies cake instead, causing them to spit up all over the Diaz Household living room. Marco insists that they call Buff Frog, but Star is determined to carry out her responsibility without fail.

Everyone went gaa gaa for the adorable tadpoles and helped Star and Marco deal with their cuteness.

Boo Fly explained to the monsters that a pack of rats (from "Wand to Wand") have gotten their hands on Mewman corn.

Buff Frog organized a plan to capture one of the rats and make it tell them where they got the corn.

Unfortunately, when he captured a rat, he can't bring himself to torture it for information, and he eventually sets it free, much to the frustration of the other monsters.

When Buff Frog calls Star's portable mirror, the babies calm down from listening to Star's ringtone.

After Star and Marco give the tadpoles a bath and send a photo of them to Buff Frog, the tadpoles start sprouting their walking legs (except for Katrina).

They start running around the house faster than Marco can keep up, but Star allows them to have all the fun they want. Unfortunately, Star loses Katrina four minutes before Buff Frog returns. Star and Marco search all over the house for Katrina, but she is nowhere to be found. The last place for them to look is in Star's bedroom, but it's too large for them to search by themselves. Using music to round up the other tadpoles, Star and Marco get them to help search for Katrina, and they find her in a pile of stuffed animals in the middle of a bunch of bear traps.

Boo Fly asked Buff Frog about his strange behaviour and says if he messes up again, he won't be able to vouch for him.

Reyes was hiding in a tree nearby and watched the monsters uncover the trail of rats.

Using Dogbull's sense of smell, the monsters track the rats to their corn supply route. They prepare to attack in silence, but Buff Frog accidentally gives away their position with his tadpoles' baby toys, and the rats manage to escape. The monsters make a plan to follow the rats' supply route to its source, but they leave Buff Frog behind because of his mistakes, considering him to be dead weight. At that moment, Buff Frog receives a photo of his tadpoles on his mirror phone.

Boo Fly, Dogbull, and the other monsters follow the rats' corn supply route to a cornfield just outside Butterfly Castle. The corn is protected by a magical force field. There's a small hole at the base of the force field, but it is too small for the monsters to fit through.

When King Butterfly notices monsters trying to steal his corn, he catapults a fireball at them, trapping them in a ring of flames.

"Oops" King Butterfly whispered as he ducked out of sight.

"Uncle River, Why did you do that?!" Reyes cried.

"It was an accident" King River replied in guilt.

"This is exactly why I left home, you have this whole stock of corn yet you don't share it with the mewman villagers or the monsters" Reyes stated as she slapped the king on the cheek and left as fast as she could..

Suddenly, Buff Frog arrived to rescue them.

Once they are safe from harm, the monsters thank Buff Frog for saving them and apologized for calling him soft.

"Although we were unable to get the corn, we now know of a way to get to it that the Butterfly family doesn't know about." Buff Frog stated.

"If anyone can get through that hole, You can" One of the monsters said.

With that, Buff Frog left to pick up his tadpoles from Star and Marco.

Reyes hid in a nearby tree again and watched the rat trail.

When Buff Frog returned to pick up his tadpoles, he was a little sad that he wasn't there to see his babies develop their legs.

Fortunately, he was just in time to see Katrina develop hers.

Buff Frog thanked Star and Marco for their help and left.

"Buff Frog, I know what you and the other monsters are going through so I'm allowing you to take some corn even though I'm not the king" Reyes said.

"Thank you, Princess. You might make a good leader one day" Buff frog said.

She laughed nervously.

"Maybe"

She looked at the sky and sighed.

Star and Marco went back to their board game, having learned that following the rules and focusing on having fun are equally important however the board game selves were playing the game while the real them had quickly fallen asleep, exhausted by their hard work.

"Do you think they'll learn that lesson too?" Board Marco asked.

"Give them time, they're still young" Board Star replied as they looked up at the real sleeping Marco and Star.

Meanwhile, the rats took the corn they have stolen and deliver it to Ludo.

In another dimension...

"Do you think Ludo could try to take over Mewni?" a voice asked.

"It's likely and I'm wondering how Reyes will cope on her own fight along side the knights and Monsters like that" Yen Sid wondered.

Then he put the pieces together.

"Ludo want to get Marco on his side by bribing the other monsters to help him take over Mewni and also convince Reyes to help them" Yen Sid exclaimed.

"The monster arm will come back, that I promise you" Toffee's voice echoed.

-End of Star short-

Dominator's ballad

On Lord Dominator's ship...(Flashback to when Dominator is asked to join Nick Wizard's group)

"So will you join my team?" Nick Wizard asked.

"I don't have allies or friends... but if you say I'm the greatest, I'll help you out with your little task and see if your group needs improvement" Dominator replied.

Nick Wizard sighed.

"Fine, you're the greatest. I need you to kidnap Wander and try to convince the council of Disney Head execs to get your show back" Nick Wizard replied.

"Ok, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me" Dominator stated as she turned to face Wander and Hater in her shapeshifting lava hands after hater had sang his song to her armour.

Hater: So you... don't want to date me?  
Dominator: (Hysteric laughter) Oh my- That is- You think that I- With you? Oh my- that is too good! I mean it's sad for you, but... (sigh) ...Let me put this a way you idiots will understand.

I'm not the damsel in distress.  
I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess.  
I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly.  
Nope... I'm the bad guy.

All these former villains that you see,  
Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me.  
So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime.  
What am I, boys?  
Captured Villains: She's the bad guy.

Dominator: Oh, it's magic  
To watch a planet  
Shrivel up and die.  
Oh, it's thrillin'  
To be a villain.  
I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry.

(laughs)

(mecha voice) 'Cause I'm the bad guy!

Peepers: Oh my grop! She's not trying to conquer the galaxy so she can rule it! She wants to destroy it! Man, that's evil!  
Sylvia: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dominator: (mecha voice) Oh, ain't it fantastic?  
I see something, I blast it!  
And let me tell you why.  
(normal voice) I've always had a weakness  
For barrenness and bleakness.  
I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry.

See, I find this business rather fun!  
I don't want your assistance or your adulation!  
I'll vaporize your galaxy and bid ya bye-bye!  
Why?  
Come on, GUESS!  
Wander and Hater: 'Cause you're the bad guy?  
Dominator: Or, well, girl. (maniacal laughter)

After her enemies escaped, Dominator went off to face the Disney Heads by herself.

-End of Dominator's ballad-

-Revelation-

Jean was wondering how to win me back while he watched High school Musical 2 with the other boys at the hideout.

So he got inspired and went outside.

Jean started singing 'Bet on it' from HSM2.

 _I know I'll bring her flowers tomorrow_ he thought with a smile.

-End of Revaluation-

-Reconcile-

I was in my room with the girls while the boys guarded the hideout.

"What should we do today?" I asked.

"Aren't you meant to be at collage?" Danyal stated.

"Reyes, I need you to cast a time freeze spell for me!" I exclaimed.

"Ok but Father Time isn't going to be happy" Reyes sighed as she cast the spell.

So I rushed out of my room, in to the bathroom, out into my room and then straight downstairs like a bullet.

I had breakfast and made my lunch before I rushed out the door to walk all the way to collage.

"Ok, Reyes, you can unfreeze time now" I said to Reyes in my phone before I turned it off for class.

After class, I went to the refectory (Cafeteria) for break time to hang out with my collage friends when I saw Jean.

"Jean? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want us to get back together. Two stars gave me some great advice so I got you these flowers" Jean replied as he gave me a bouquet of roses.

"They're lovely, Jean. Do you have a song to go along with this gesture?" I asked, jokingly.

"Of a matter of fact I do." He stated.

"Can we be more than friends again?

Can we go on dates again?

Your smile is charming, your personality is enlighting.

Your High school musical love is enchanting so here I go!" Jean sang.

Meanwhile...

Sky and Kenny were in a park together.

"Do you remember High school musical?" Sky asked.

"Yeah" Kenny replied.

So Kenny and Sky began to sing the first half of 'Be with you' from HM3 while Jean and I joined in from college.

-Back at College-

After the song had ended...

"Ok, I'll take you back Jean" I said as everyone cheered.

Once College was over, Jean waited for me outside and took me to the Big Doughtnut to celebrate.

Lev spied on us and grew jealous.

A girl with short white hair from 'Ben-to' watched from a distance and saw footage of us fight the Dark Disney Knights from a past mission and smiled.

XXXX

"Do you think they'll be ready for whatever Christmas and new year's brings them?" Owlman asked.

"I hope so. The Pixar worlds have been going berserk after Vadela's sister appeared in Monster inc with Boo who's real name is Mary that one time" Hawkman replied.

"Is everything ok?" The lamb asked.

"Oh hello, You're the one who's been watching knights from a distance right? Thank you for observing them for us" Hawkman said.

"Say, little lamb, are you the one who gave Grace that light sword during Weridmageddon?" Yen Sid asked.

The lamb nodded.

"Are you him?" Owman asked.

"I represent Grace's belief that everyone regardless of where they come from, their sexuality and whether they're religious or not can go to heaven as long as they do good in their lives." The lamb replied in order to not get too preachy or technical.

"Well thank you for helping them and us. I'm unsure if they'll be able to get through the final battle in one piece" Yen Sid sighed.

"Have faith, dear wizard. They'll get through it some how" The lamb said as it walked away through the mist and vanished.

"So now what?" Hawkman asked.

"We called Karai and her her friend for help. We'll need them aboard to help Hiccup and his friends if anything goes wrong during the time race with the current turtles since they're gone back in time and travelled through space before" Yen Sid stated.

-End of reconcile-

 **I hope you liked my first ever set of individual shorts!**

 **This story will be ongoing up to Christmas then up to new year's eve.**

 **It's a bit like the wander and Gravity Falls shots between hiatuses.**

 **I have one code for this today: Udwdwrxlooh lv lq gdqjhu**

 **I hope you like the references. Let me know what shorts I should do next. I'm thinking of doing a TMNTs based one along with Ratatouille.**

 **I guess you could say the magic awakens is ona little hiatus till christmas at the moment.**

 **I'm leaving the Lamb's Identiy up to you readers as who the Lamb is happens to be ambiguious(Even though I've hinted at its true nature it's intentional)**

 **If you want a small preview in these shorts, just PM me ok?**

 **(I was going to have Steven and eyeball Ruby sing 'I don't dance' while playing baseball in the orginal version of this story but it was lost)**

 **So read and review or you'll be trapped in a short too!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Discovery, friendship and shock!

 **Warning: Not all of these shorts are cannon as some are random or what if scenarios based on some theories I have.**

 **I don't own the MLP characters or the plot of the episode that the MLP short is based on.**

 **The Next gen riders and their respective dragons belong to Samantha Peace HeartStar.**

 **The TMNT characters and their season 4 current plot with Shredder belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing it so I can include the turtles again.**

 **Regal Academy and its characters belong to its creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Most of the Oskar songs belong to the SVTFOE writers, I wrote the last one and borrowed the 'Clean your own room Mom' line from his first song from 'Mewberty'.**

 **Traverse Town is from Kingdom Hearts and and the characters that lived in it in the first game belong to the creators, I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Enjoy.**

-Changelings can change-

We went over to the Crystal empire after Twilight, Starlight and Spike arrived to find out there was a changeling on the loose.

After Spike told the guards where to search, he too went searching through the snow.

As Spike ran away from the changeling, he falls into the chasm, but the changeling saved him from plummeting to his doom.

Spike was considerably confused by the changeling's act of charity.

The changeling introduced himself as Thorax and said that, ever since he was first hatched, he has always been different from his fellow changelings.

Having taken part in the invasion on Canterlot, Thorax wanted to share its love instead of steal it.

Since then, he has lived on his own in search of friends with which to share love, but his basic changeling instincts prevent him from venturing out into public.

Having a reputation among the Crystal Ponies as a hero, Spike offered to speak to them on Thorax's behalf.

"What do you mean? Did you see the Changeling?" a guard asked.

"Did you defeat the evil creature?" another guard asked.

"Defeating a Changeling would be great, but do you know what would be glorious?" Spike asked.

"Defeating _two_ Changelings?" the first guard asked.

"Defeating _all_ the Changelings?" The another guard added.

"Not having to fight the Changeling at all! Because I made friends with him." Spike replied.

The guards started laughing at him.

"Wow! For a second I thought you were serious!" the first guard exclaimed.

"[laughing] Could you imagine? Friends with a Changeling!" The second guard cried.

"I _am_ serious. He wants to be friends!" Spike remarked.

The guards started laughing again.

"Not only are you Spike the Brave and Glorious, you're also Spike the Hilarious!" the first guard stated.

The guards laughed.

"Why are you guards so stupid?" I mumbled under my breath.

"We should go" Sky suggested.

"Wait, Someone's coming" Green whispered.

"I'm not joking! The changeling is nice." Spike said, feeling annoyed.

The guards began laughing a THIRD time as Shining Armour came in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's funny. The Changeling Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance, and cast a spell on me." Shining Armor stated.

Shining Armour zipped up to Spike in an angered manner.

"There's no such thing as a 'nice' Changeling." Shining added, gravely.

"That was racist, mate!" Bernice cried.

All of the guards looked at her blankly.

"I mean tribist(Pony word for racist). I know they scared the hell out of you last time but if you give this guy a chance you never know he might be different" Bernice corrected herself.

Shinning glared at her then back at Spike.

"...You're right, Shining Armor. Sorry. That was a... bad joke." Spike replied, nervously.

Spike returned to Thorax's cave to give the bad news, but he came up with another plan.  
He brings Thorax to the castle under the guise of an average Crystal Pony and introduced him to Twilight as his pen pal "Crystal Hoof".

After a successful meet-and-greet with Princess Twilight, Spike takes "Crystal Hoof" out in public to mingle with other Crystal Ponies.

A short while later, Spike and Thorax return to the palace to meet with Princess Cadance and the others.

As the disguised Thorax is openly welcomed, Cadance introduces him to Flurry Heart.

Flurry Heart cooed.

"Oh, she's so beautiful! There's so much love around her...! I... I...!" Thorax stammered as he hissed and accidentally blew his cover.

Everyone gasped.

"I... [hisses] ...so... [hisses] ...sorry...! I can't... [hisses] ...stop!" Throax cried.

"Spike! Get away from the Changeling!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Wait, no! You don't understand!" Spike pleaded.

"This Changeling replaced your friend to get close to the baby! What other explanation could there be?!" Sunburst cried.

"I..." Spike began.

Thorax hissed.

"...I don't know." Spike sighed.

"Thorax is our friend and now Spike is being a jerk" I stated.

"But, They pressured me." Spike replied.

"How is protecting your 'reputation' better than defending a friend?" Bernice asked.

"Thorax.." Spike began.

Thorax whimpered and began to run away.

"After it! Don't let the Changeling escape!" One of the guards cried.

"I hope your friend is okay." Cadance said.

"Yeah... me too." Spike sighed.

As Shining Armor and the royal guards searched for Thorax, Spike looked for him in his cave.

Thorax came out of hiding and hissed at Spike, giving up hope that a changeling can ever have friends.

Spike apologized for not standing up for him, and Thorax forgave him since he is such a respected hero to the Crystal Ponies.

"You don't have to ask." Spike stated,

"What are you gonna do?" Thorax asked.

"What I should've done in the first place." Spike replied.

Back at the palace, the royal guards search frantically for Thorax, believing that there may be other changelings hiding nearby.

"I do!" Spike cried.

Everyone except Spike and us gasp.

"Spike! What are you doing?! Get away from that thing!" Shining cried.

"No, he's not a 'thing'! His name is Thorax, and he's my friend!" Spike remarked.

"He's our friend too!" I added.

Everyone else gasped.

Spike sang his 'Changeling can change' song.

"You gave me a chance after I almost ruined Equestria so if I can be forgiven so should Thorax" Starlight stated.

Everyone else's faces changed to uncertainty.

"Spike, I'm so proud of you." Twilight smiled.

"You are?" Spike asked.

"Of course! You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that. [to others] As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too." Twilight replied.

"Thank you." Thorax replied.

"On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same." Cadance announced.

Flurry heart cooed.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax. I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now." Shining said.

"That'd be so amazing! I want to know all about friendship and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the Changeling kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others!" Thorax exclaimed.

"To Spike the Brave and Glorious!" a guard cried.

As the ponies cheer for Spike and Thorax, Starlight echoed Twilight's sentiment from the train: friendship lessons can happen anywhere.

"So how do we get home?" Sky asked.

-End of MLP short-

-Buff Frog's small adventure(A What if scenario-not cannon-) /TMNT's discovery of the new foot clan-

After Buff Frog returned home with his tadpoles, He tried to figure out how to get through the hole to the corn.

Buff Frog is a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head. After becoming a father, Buff Frog wears a new tunic, which is a lighter green than his old one, with no shoulder pads, and a gray belt with a skull buckle. He has a bulky upper body, but disproportionately short legs.

As he worked, Ludo watched from afar smiling.

 _Why don't we give Chad(Buff Frog) a challenge_ he thought.

"Rat number #5, Tell Buff Frog and Boo Fly that I have corn and will be willing to 'share' it if they help me with something" Ludo told one of the rats.

So the rat told him the news and the monsters reluctantly complied.

"Reyes, I need you to tell Star and Karate boy that Ludo wants to face you on Mewni in 3 days" Buff frog said.

"On it" Reyes replied.

-3 days later-

Marco and Star arrived in Mewni only to find Queen Butterfly preparing to send out an army at the monsters.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Star cried.

"Ludo wants to overthrow us so we wants to take them down and you my dear are going to lead them" Queen Butterfly replied.

"What?!" Star and Marco cried.

"Prove to us that you're worthy of leading your people to battle Star" King River said.

"Don't do it Star! The Monsters have a right to live here" Reyes exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Reyes but I have no choice" Star said.

Or

-Dream Sequence-

"No Mother! These monsters were driven out by us and you don't even share our corn with them! I don't deserve to be associated with you" Star cried.

"What are you saying, Darling?" The Queen asked in shock.

"I'm joining the monsters"

Star took one last look at her family and went over to join the monsters' side with Marco.

The battle was gruesome.

There were few survivors.

-End dream sequence-

Marco sighed.

"I'm sorry, Star but I have to join the monsters. They're treated badly" Marco stated.

"I understand. Reyes, go with marco"

"But Cous-" Reyes began.

"GO!" Star cried.

Her two friends went over to the monsters' side.

Ludo somehow managed to corrupt Marco enough to take his half of the wand as Monster arm returned and caused a clash with the two wands.

After the explosion from the clash, everyone wondered what happened to Marco and Star.

No one could find them.

( **I didn't originally plan for Star and Marco to be dead it just happened as I was writing it for some reason and I guess it may count as a sort-of reference to Rick and Morty)**

"She was so brave" Buff frog sniffed.

Everyone began to cry for their loss.

Then Reyes stood up and spoke through the grieving silence.

"My friends, we have lost two brave souls, one was both my cousin and friend, the other was a courageous boy who was my earth friend; but even though they seem to be gone, we can cherish their memory by coming together and forming a government to unite the Mewmans and the monsters together in their honour for it is love and friendship that paves the way to peace" Reyes said.

Buff frog began to clap, then Dogbull, then Boo Fly, then the King and Queen until everyone started clapping in unision.

Reyes smiled graciously.

-A few months later-

"This government idea is working really well, young Reyes" Dogbull said as Buff Frog, a Rat, the Eagle and the turtle bird guy sat with Mina, Queen Butterfly and a few other Mewman representatives to discuss distributing the corn to everyone even the villagers.

"Looks like everyone get's a happy ending, Reyes" River smiled.

Then Reyes laughed akwardly.

"Not everyone" She whispered sadly.

She went to Star and Marco's graves.

"I really wish you guys weren't dead so you could see what I've done to help Mewni be united as one" Reyes sighed.

Then she got a wicked idea!

"Buff frog, I'm going on a marvellous adventure to the cannon universe want to come?" Reyes asked.

"I have no idea what that is. So let's go!" Buff Frog exclaimed as they went through a portal to the cannon universe.

Buff frog then took Reyes on his back and jumped away to find the cannon Marco and Star.

Just then Story-cannon Star and Marco arrived in that version of Mewni.

"What the heck happened? And WHY ARE WE DEAD?!" Marco cried.

"It's a long story" Not-so-cannon Ludo replied.

"A very long story"

-End of Buff frog's small adventure-

-TMNT's discovery of a new foot clan-

As Leo recaps what has happened since the events of Earth's Last Stand, it seems that with all of their enemies having either fled Manhattan or been destroyed, the Turtles are able to enjoy a celebration under the full moon as, joined by Casey, April is promoted to Kunoichi by Splinter, giving her a ceremonial tanto to signify her new status, along with her jumpsuit from her space adventures being repainted black with a yellow stripe down the sides of the arms, torso, and legs.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hey! Look who's back" Ralph cheered.

"Yay!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We're here to help you patrol the city. We heard Shredder is gone since the battle with the Tricertons" Green said.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun" Sky said.

During their first patrol together, the Turtles and April are attacked by a young sorceress by the name of Shinigami, who manages to escape after stealing April's tanto.

CJ hook and a few hidden characters fought us while the turtles faced Shini.

During the fight, Mikey immediately fell for Shini.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"Mikey no, she is like what 18 or 19 years old...she is way to old for you right now, you need to wait a few years."Bernice told him as they were fighting PIXAR's lackeys and Karai's best friend Shinigami aka Shini for short

"I don't think he's listening."April said as she takes a step to the right away from a CGI turned Jafar after he and the other non-CGI bad guys entered the TMNT 2012 world.

"What do you suspect? he's a boy, you know how little boys are with crushes."

"Hey! I'm not little I'm like all most 16 years old!"Mikey defended as he kicks one of the lackeys in the face

"Yeah and I'm kind of a two years older than ya and plus your timeline is little slow so even if you do catch up you will still be a little boy Mikey."Bernice said as she flips to her hands and gives a kick to the Foot-bot in the face and causing it to fall of the roof.

and then Mikey went wild and now was dressed like savage mikey like he was in a few episodes and he starts to go crazy and starts to attack all of the bad guys.

"Wow, it worked I didn't think it would so fast."Bernice said in surprise at how well her plan to get him to go into Savage Mikey mode worked so well.

"Wait you plan that?!"Donnie yells in surprise and anger

"would you rather him keep making goo goo eyes at a girl that wont give him the time of day? we needed to get his mind off of her and back into the fight it is for his own good that he keeps his mind on the fight and less on that Shinigami girl."Bernice replies to Donnie before going back to the fight.

-end of scene-

Frustrated by losing her tanto so soon after getting it, April and the Turtles begin searching for Shinigami after Splinter believes she could be a new ally of the Shredder.

Leo patrols in the Party Wagon, Donnie from the Channel 6 building, and Raph in the Shellraiser, while Mikey stays at the lair.

April watched Shredder's old lair with Bernice, where she saw Shinigami enter and followed her, spotting someone wearing the Kuro Kabuto on Shredder's throne, soon revealed to be Karai.

As April reveals herself, the Turtles soon join her.

However, Karai explains that Shinigami is an old friend from Japan, and she's no longer under the brain worm's control, wanting to destroy Shredder's criminal empire in NYC, rebuild the Foot to it's former glory before being corrupted by Shredder, then taking down Shredder himself, once and for all.

April confirms it thanks to her psychic powers and the Aeons' gift, and though the Turtles offer their support to Karai's fight, she wants to handle this her way. However, April still wants her rematch with Shinigami to get her tanto back and Karai agrees to it.

At first, Shinigami has the advantage over April, but then April's anger is amplified by the Aeons' gift, causing her to fire psychic blasts that crack the glass around Shredder's old lair before Shinigami is able to best her. Karai calls off the fight before things escalate, then has Shinigami return the tanto anyway, but April, still infuriated, begins to draw her tanto as the Aeons' gift continues to amplify her rage, before Donnie is able to calm her down and remind her not to give into her anger. With that, the Turtles leave, but remind Karai she still has them to turn to for help if she needs it. No one notices a Foot-bot climb onto the outside glass to peer into the room.

Back in the lair, April vents her frustration to Splinter, who decides to teach her an advanced move known as The Dragon's Tail.

Back with Karai and Shinigami, they arrive at a martial arts store that is actually a front for Shredder as he keeps a large cache of munitions in the back. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface, watch from a nearby rooftop, before following Karai and Shinigami inside, where Karai makes it clear to Tiger Claw that she's taking down Shredder and his whole crew for everything they've put her and New York City through, but despite her and Shinigami's best efforts, Shinigami is defeated by Tiger Claw who put her over his back and defeated her with a combination of his jetpack and the ceiling. Then he gets Karai to surrender, but not without Karai sending a text message for help to the Turtles first.

As they are kept hostage, Karai manages to free herself, but is quickly overpowered by Tiger Claw, who prepares to kill her before the Turtles and April intervene, freeing Shinigami, allowing them to give Shredder's minions a good beating.

However, while fighting Leo and Karai, Tiger Claw throws Karai into a crate, where Karai becomes so stressed that her mutant self surfaces, transforming her arms into her mutant versions to try and tie up Tiger Claw, but he is able to overpower her and Leo.

That's when April comes in, drawing Tiger Claw's attention before delivering The Dragon's Tail right between his legs, causing him to crumple to his knees in agony, before Mikey drops a smoke bomb to allow the Turtles, April, Karai, and Shinigami to escape, leaving Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface to discover that the Turtles have rigged the entire warehouse to blow with explosives, leaving them unable to escape before the charges blow and wipe out Shredder's munitions cache.

Back in the lair, Karai and Shinigami apologize to April about the earlier fight. April and Karai then shake hands and make amends with each other. Afterward, Splinter speaks with Karai, but she assures him that this is her fight as she's grown up now, and she needs to handle Shredder her own way, but will make him proud of her. Splinter voices how proud he is of her already as she leaves, and the Turtles agree that they have to be ready when Shredder returns since their fight with him is not over, and it is sure to get worse from here on out.

I took Karai away from the group to speak to her alone.

Realising what she might do in the next episode (The Broken Foot), I tried to warn her.

"Please don't go after Shredder. He's too strong, Splinter has lost so much already, he can't loose you as well" I pleaded.

"My mind's made up. I'll go after Leo agrees to help me undercover" Karai stated as she and Shini went off.

Elsewhere at a condominium deep in the woods, with Rocksteady and Bebop as guards, Tiger Claw returns to speak to the Shredder, who is being cared for by Stockman-Fly as the injuries he sustained from losing his fight with Splinter have left him confined to a hospital bed hooked up to several life-support machines with his face wrapped in bandages.

Tiger Claw reported the loss of the weapons cache along with Karai and the Turtles being responsible for it and Karai's decree to wipe out the Shredder's influence in NYC before taking him down for good.

"If it is a war she wants, it is a war she will get!" Shredder uttered.

Stockman-Fly hooks up an I.V. loaded with mutagen. As it flows into Shredder's body, his eyes open wide as the mutagen takes effect.

-end of TMNT Short for now..-

-How to freak out Traverse town(HTTYD short)-

-Full on Oskar song feast-

"Mom, don't tell me what to do  
I don't have to listen to you  
I don't have to follow your rules  
I'm gonna live in my car at the school, hey, hey!  
[plays keyboard solo with his tongue]

Why don't you clean _your_ room, Mom?

I don't like your boyfriend, Mom" Oskar sang.

 _Oskar lands on his car._

 _His keytar lands in his lap._

" _What's up?" Oskar asked._

XXXX

Ah-ah-ah-ah

My car is a flying snail  
Let's ride him far away, yeah  
To mermaid pools filled with puppies' drool  
And centaurs pulling candy sleighs

Ah-ah-ah-ah

XXXX

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Now in my car, I am the boss  
Tracking down Star at any cost  
Book dude can't help 'cause there is no magic  
Star will be fine, this won't end tragic

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Got sloppy hot rhymes like a meatball sub  
Little book dude, he is my bud  
Drivin' through signs 'cause we doin' our thing  
Marco lookin' chill like he relaxing

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

XXXX

"My name is Oskar, I am a cool hipster,

The butterfly girl crush on my fangs,

No really knows who I am,

My mom has no faith in me,

Has no trust in me.

There's guy, he's called Tom,

Um...What rhymes with Tom?

Why don't you leave me be Mom?

Reyes has a crush on that guy,

but he has a temper don't know why.

This song is be coming really long so here's Reyes to end this song!" Oskar sang.

"Tomco! I need a shipping too!" Reyes sang.

"How does that rhyme?" Oskar asked.

"It's meant to be a joke. Don't ruin the moment!" Reyes cried.

-End of Current Oskar song montage (more coming soon)-

-Going to Regal Academy-

A mouse creature gave Rose Cinderella and Bernice a golden key that can open a special door to the Fairy Tale world.

"Should we go together?" I asked.

"Let's do it" Bernice replied.

We watched a boy and Rose open a door to the fairy tale world.

She has long blonde hair that reach down to her knees with pink highlights, near the crown of her head, blue eyes, and wears pink eyeshadow. She wears a dark pink blazer with a magenta colored cuffs over a white-collared dress shirt, a yellow and black striped necktie, a pink belt with a gold buckle, a light pink plaid skirt with blue buttons, white tights trimmed with dark pink stripes near her ankles, and a pair of pink and white flats adorned with a black bow.

Then Bernice opened the same door and we all fell after them.

"I'm a Cinderella?!" Rose cried as she then fainted.

"Oh and who are you?" Principal Cinderella asked.

"We're the Disney Knights. We followed Rose here because our friend Bernice here got these key" I replied quickly.

"Ok, well you can be transfer students and watch the magic happen" One of the other teachers said.

So we watched the other students get their stamps and stopped the unknown bully girls from stealing Rose's stamp.

Then all of the students got their wands and went back to earth keeping their cool fairy tale school a secret from their parents.

Just then, CJ met up with the mysterious three bullies and found a portal to a fish world.

The girls were apparently called Vicky Broomstick and Ruby Stepsister with Vicy's brother Cyrpus.

One of the girls lured us away from Rose and her friends and pushed us into the portal.

Bernice was left behind in the fairy tale world.

We landed on a boat in a wind storm and found a fish potion next to a Chubby smart kid.

"Where are we?" Sky asked.

"We're in 'Help I'm a fish!'" I replied.

"Where are the others?" Green asked.

"Uh, oh"

We looked down and gluped in fear.

The boat began to sink and we all had to drink the potion.

That is where our new adventure begins...

-End of the Regal Academy short-

-The non-Disney fish adventure-

Fly had turned into a California Flying fish, his cousin had turned into a jellyfish, his sister had turned into a starfish while everyone else was either a salmon, starfish, seahorse, Brown trout, catfish etc.

Joe was initially a Pilot Fish swimming aimlessly alongside Shark.

the antidote sunk with the boat, making it appear that Mac Krill drowned, forcing Chuck to turn into a fish as well avoid drowning.

Joe and Shark came near the bottle of antidote, which was opened and was spilling in the sea.

They both drink it and gain human-like features and personality, and become talkative.

Joe had Black lips, white and purple skin, black hair, medium fin, black fins, large stomach and two black dots on top of his stomach resembling a bow tie.

The pilot fish (who names himself "Joe") figured how to use it.

He promptly drinks more and starts "evolving" other fishes, while making sure to make them less intelligent that he is.

Over the next forty hours, Joe establishes himself in a sunken Ocean Liner and starts a town-like society of evolved fishes, with him in charge. He has them build a huge statue in his likeness on the liner's deck, and organizes whale-buses trips to his lair, for the evolved fishes to come and watch his conferences.

Fly, who was reunited with his sister and his cousin, is searching for the antidote, for they need to drink it within two days, lest they stay fishes for the rest of their lives.

We managed to reunite with the others just as Fly found Chuck and Stella.

We all boarded a whale-bus and snuck into Joe's conference room, as the villain was singing a song about granting every fish and sea creature the gifts of speech and intelligence to lead them to greatness.

Fly started singing along, pretending loyalty to grab the bottle, but he cannot drink the antidote at the bottom of the sea, lest he drowns when he turns back to human.

As Fly sang, I tried to grab the antidote from behind but Shark stopped me and I backed away.

Joe immediately figured out that we were more than mere evolved fishes and got us arrested.

He later had us brought to the captain's cabin which he turned into his office.

He asked for the formula of the antidote so as to mass-produce it, and offers to welcome them in the society he wants to build, granting them enormous influence over it, but all we wanted was to turn back into humans. (In fact, Joe's real motive is to feed them to Shark once they outlive their usefulness, lest they outshine him.) Shark didn't understand that he was not to eat them immediately, and his blunders, as well as Joe's obvious lack of sincerity, prompted Fly to tell him off.

Joe had us caged and guarded by Crab.

Fly attempted to goad Crab into cutting the bars, but he is too one-track-minded to do so.

"How are we going to escape?" Danyal asked.

"I sense..a friend coming" Green stated.

Stella's pet seahorse Sacha managed to steal the keys and we escaped.

At some point, we found the ingredients to make our own antidote.

Meanwhile...

Nick Wizard sent Coral in to make contact with Joe in order to ensure no one found the sword to this particular world.

While Coral spoke with Joe, He discovered a forgotten 2000's cartoon no one likes to remember or cant recall ever laying their eyes on: Coconut Fred.

As soon as he saw this guy, he knew he would be useful for a big 'finale' in the future.

"Sir, the children and their friends have escaped" A fish reported.

"What?! Go and find them Immediately!" Joe cried as he had his entire armies of crabs, sharks and swordfishes look for us.

We had just got all the ingredients for the antidote and was conered by Joe and his army.

Joe captured the heroes and took Sacha hostage. He offered once again to make us leaders of his armies, but Shark (the current leader) has had enough of this and turned against him, while Crab drank more antidote to become stronger, and wounded Fly in the ensuing battle.

Crab declared himself the new leader and attempts to grab the bottle from Joe, but Shark ate him. Joe escaped the wrath of his angry follower when a boat piloted by Professor Mac Krill and the heroes' parents searching for them entered the fray.

The whirlpool caused by the boat (looking like a hurricane under the sea) dispersed Joe's army and trapped Shark in the tube, but Joe escaped and ended up drinking the last drops of antidote to spite the heroes.

We all went to Mac Krill's house and entered through the pipes connected to the sea, searching for a second bottle of antidote, but Joe followed them without them knowing.

They flooded the house to search for it, but Joe stole the bottle once they find it and opened the tank full of carnivorous fishes, leaving them to get eaten while he escapes through the pipes.

Chuck managed to defeat all the fishes ninja-style with Green and the others' help, and Fly along with Danyal and I rushed after Joe.

Being wounded and Joe having become much bigger and stronger than he is, he challenged his foe's intelligence by asking many difficult questions, making Joe drink more antidote to answer each one of them, while gradually turning into a hideously deformed, half-human half-fish mutant:

"What came first the chicken or the egg?" Fly asked.

Joe drank some of the antidote and said the answer (I think it was something about cells).

He change into mutated human-like fish creature as he drank more of the antidote.

"What is 50000 divied by 22?" Danyal asked.

Joe drank more from the bottle and proceeded to give the answer.

After Joe became more human than fish, Fly asked him a final question: "Can a human breath underwater?"

At this point, Joe now had animal-like feet with claws, human hands, lump on his forehead, black hair, small ears and a flat nose as he was more human than fish.

"Of course not!" Joe replied only to realize too late that he was tricked.

He drowned and his lifeless, mutated body was then carried away by the current.

So We went back to the lab and everyone managed to drink the potion in time as the children's parents opened the door which drained the water away.

Everyone had changed all except Fly.

Chuck found what appeared to be Fly in his fish form and tried to persuade MacKrill to change him back but it was too late.

Then his mother dropped 'him' and accidentally stepped on him.

Everyone was really sad until Fly tried to push off objects that were on top of him but his leg was injured (That was the injury from earlier that translated to his human form).

The fish that was dropped was actually a toy.

Some time had past as Chuck and the Professor made a slide and somehow broke the laws of nature by turning Sasha into an actual horse for Stella.

Then a random tornado created by Coral's magic sent us away to another location with Bernice reuniting with us in the real world.

-end of fish short-

-The shock in Traverse town/ Reyes' demon crush antics-

(The HTTYD Short was edited with additional scenes with Sammy's help)

In Traverse town...(during the last few adventures before Halloween)

-How to freak out Traverse town (HTTYD short)-

Max screamed as she and the rest of Berk fell and spiraled as they were taken to Traverse Town.

"PYRHA!" she screamed terrified.

She looked up and saw her dragon was spiraling around like Toothless had during his first test flight with Hiccup after Hiccup had fallen off, and was currently doing again.

'Perfect.' She thought as she noted that she was too far away to reach her dragon and unlike her father lacked a flight suit which was how he was managing to get over to Toothless. She glared. 'Note to self, stop thinking flight suits are stupid and get yourself one.' She mentally told herself.

She looked down and saw that she was quickly approaching the ground and screamed again. Something grabbed her foot last minute leaving her face an inch away from the ground. She twisted around to see what was holding her and saw it was her Skrill Electra and she gave a happy, yet exhausted sigh of relief.

Electra was a murky purple color like most skrills, only her skin had a pink hue and the lightning and electricity was fuchsia instead of blue.

"Max!" Hiccup and Astrid cried as Electra put her down, "Max, are you okay?!"

"Dunno," Max said, "ask me when my heart is out of my throat and I'm not completely terrified."

"She's fine!" Pyhra said in Dragonese, though only Hiccup, Max, and Valka knew what she'd said, though Astrid had a pretty good guess.

"Putting that aside," Valka said, "where are we?"

"Hello dragon nuts and dragons!" Lyla said standing on the roof of a wall that separated districts.

Toothless instantly growled, coming close to going into Alpha Mode and holding back a Plasma Blast.

"Oh joy, they're both alive." Lyla muttered under her breath. She stepped off the wall and landed on her feet. "Welcome to Traverse Town!" she said perkily, "The world that holds shelter for all of those whose home world has been destroyed and by some miracle they managed to survive! Never once have I seen an entire world end up surviving, but, first time for everything!"

Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into five major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Besides being created from fragments of destroyed worlds and serving as a home to those whose worlds have been destroyed by the Heartless, Traverse Town is also a great place to shop.

Within the data representation of the town, the **Keyhole** itself is accessible, containing the **1st District** , **2nd District** , **3rd District** and **Terminus** , which are placed in a linear formation.

The First District (1番街 Ichiban Machi?) is the most peaceful of the three, without the presence of Heartless (with the exception of the first episode, where Heartless can even be found here after Sora searches for Riku and Kairi). The First District is where most survivors of the destroyed worlds can be found. The most notable locations include the Accessory Shop (アクセサリーショップ Akusesarī Shoppu?) owned and managed by Cid, the Item Shop (アイテムショップ Aitemu Shoppu?) run by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and a Item Workshop (アイテムアトリエ Aitemu Atorie?) run by Moogles on the top floor of Cid's store. There is also a shop run by Cid after the keyhole of Traverse Town is locked; he sells Gummi Blocks near the gate to the Second District. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance, as well as Geppetto's House (ゼペットの家 Zepetto no Ie?), a green-doored apartment that Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Cleo move into after they escape from Monstro. The mailbox used in the Postcard hunt is also found here, close to the door leading into the Third District. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town and can return the player to the world map to choose another world to travel to.

The Second District (2番街 Niban Machi?) is infested with a variety of Heartless. It includes the Gizmo Shop (からくり部屋 Karakuri Heya?, lit. "Gizmo Room"), on whose roof a bell is eventually rung three times in order to reveal the world's Keyhole. Also present is the Dalmatians' House, where Pongo and Perdita have settled due to the destruction of their world. The house consists of the Dalmatians' Den (子犬たちの私室 Koinu-tachi no Shishitsu?, lit. "Puppies' Den"), the Living Room (子犬たちの居間 Koinu-tachi no Ima?, lit. "Puppies' Living Room"), the Dining Room (子犬たちの食堂 Koinu-tachi no Shokudō?, lit. "Puppies' Dining Hall"), and the Piano Room (子犬たちの客間 Koinu-tachi no Kyakuma?, lit. "Puppies' Parlor"). The Hotel (宿屋 Yadoya?, lit. "Hotel") is on the west side of the district and is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Hallway (廊下 Rōka?); in addition, the Red Room (赤の間 Aka no Ma?) and Green Room (緑の間 Midori no Ma?) are located within the Hotel, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are briefed by Leon and Aerith. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and a hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. At the back of the Hotel lies the Alleyway (路地裏 Rojiura?, lit. "Back Alley"); it has passages to the Dalmatians' House and the First District, and its drainage pipes lead to the Secret Waterway.

The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland is also seen moving his hat up and down on top of a store, dealing with suits and dresses.

The Keyhole for Traverse Town was hidden, but revealed only after the bell atop the Gizmo Shop tolled thrice (the bell can be accessed by climbing a ladder at the Gizmo Shop's exit, then by activating a Red Trinity mark to break down the barrier). The Keyhole is located in a fountain near the First District entrance. When the player approaches the Keyhole he/she will have to fight Guard Armor and Opposite Armor before sealing it off. Inside the Shop there is a Trinity Mark. This can be accessed by using Thunder on the broken wires in the Third District. There are raised platforms in the Shop; the player should jump up on each to gain access to the Trinity Mark and some chests. After activating the Trinity Mark, the player should then examine the clock inside the Gizmo Shop; it is stuck at 6:54. The player will then gain two postcards.

The Third District (3番街 Sanban Machi?) is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas include the Vacant House (空き家 Akiya?) next to the Second District's door, which Leon and his crew eventually claim as the Small House (小さな家 Chiisanaka?), their headquarters. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicts an image from Disney's 1955 film, Lady and the Tramp. Casting Thunder on the exposed cable wire raises the platforms in the Second District Gizmo Shop. Finally, a keyhole next to the giant door to First District can also be found and unlocked for faster access to that area. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door with a flame on it that goes to the Mystical House (不思議な館 Fushigina-kan?, lit. "Bizarre House"), and in turn the Magician's Study (魔法使いの書斎 Mahōtsukai no Shosai?) and Magician's Lab (魔法使いの実験室 Mahōtsukai no Jikkenshitsu?, also referred to as the "Zero District" by Merlin in Kingdom Hearts II), where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother take up residence. The book that serves as the entrance to 100 Acre Wood can also be found in the study. Below Merlin's house is the Secret Waterway (隠された水路 Kakusareta Suiro?), which serves as Leon's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Alleyway.

The Fourth District (4番街 Yonban Machi?) is a shopping area infested with Dream Eaters. It is largely populated by Moogles, who run both the Medal Shop and the district's main feature, the Flick Rush Colosseum. The district also houses the the entrance to the Fifth District, which is framed with red and white cubes and has handles shaped like the face of the Hockomonkey.

The district is embellished with many bright lights and decorations such as streamers. It houses multiple shops, including a Dream Eater shop which has a balloon in the shape of a paw hanging outside the door. The largest and most prominent feature within the district is a large tower similar to a lighthouse, to which various streamers are tied.

Just beyond the Fourth District is the Fountain Plaza (噴水広場 Funsui Hiroba?), wherein is a massive eponymous fountain. A wide alleyway leads to the Post Office, a massive area filled with boxes and letters and many contraptions, both animated and still. A circular elevator in a small room of the Post Office leads up to the mailbox in the First District. A narrow but longer alleyway leads from the Fountain Plaza to the Back Streets, a twisting mass of streets interconnected by a long series of waterways. The back streets lead to a previously unseen door near the café in the First District.

The Fifth District (5番街 Goban Machi?) lies beyond the door in the Fourth District. The majority of the district is taken up by the Garden (植物園 Shokubutsu-en?, lit. "Botanical Garden"), which is filled with plants of varying varieties. The Garden is a large, three-floor greenhouse surrounded by a small waterway that can be entered by crossing a bridge to its front entrance, which holds a sign that reads "Flower & Plant." The surrounding alleys of the district are mainly empty.

"W-Wait," Max said, "d-did you just say 'for all those whose home world has been destroyed?"

Lyla nodded.

"Yup! Sorry kid!" Lyla said despite seemingly being about her age.

"Will-will it ever be restored?" Max asked.

Lyla shrugged.

"Dunno, hopefully once I manage to get The Dragon Jewel back everything will turn out right and you'll get to go home, but, until then, this will be your home, or at least place of residence." Lyla said.

Max turned to her father furious.

"This is your fault!" she yelled, "If you'd of let me go back and keep it from being stolen we wouldn't be here!"

Lyla yanked Max's hair and forced her onto her knees.

"Hey Warrior Princess! There was nothing you could have done!" she yelled. She let go of her hair. "Now you want a place to stay, or not?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer, many of the townsfolk had gathered round to see what was going on. Instantly about a third of the townsfolk started panicking, or locking themselves in their houses, while others either just continued with their day, or looked wary, but shrugged it off. There was however; one group that stuck around. This group consisted of Neku Sakuraba, Joshua, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme along with their Dream Eaters.

"Oh, hey," Lyla said awkwardly, "Uhm, Neku, you're not still mad about last week, right?"

Neku just shrugged.

"So, uh, guys, think you could offer these guys some shelter and help round up others to do so?" Lyla asked.

"Sure!" Shiki cried cutting everyone off, "We'd love to! In fact! She!" Shiki pointed to Max's friend Rosethorn, "Can stay with me! Oh! And her family."

Rosethorn,the daughter of Fishlegs and Heather, has ivory skin like her mother, and long black hair, her figure is similar to her mothers, only she's slightly chubbier with blue eyes and her hair is styled like Valka's most of the time, but is braided if she's in a rush and often sleeps with it braided. For special events her hair is braided and wrapped in a bun, but at Snoggletog it is left down and is wavy wearing an outfit similar to her mothers, but is a dusty Rose color with black accents, and rabbit fur lining her black hood, and black leggings. The armor on her outfit is made from Starshine's scales while her belt is made of Gronkle Iorn with bits of Shimmer's scales, it also is used to clip on small objects and hold them in place, like the horn Hiccup made to match Heather's. She also carries a black satchel that has a secret compartment which can only be opened if the metal dot and dash (which are actually buttons) are pushed so they spell family in morass code. In winter Rosethorn has a cloak to keep out the cold and wears a dress for Snoggletog, only wearing it because she's allowed to keep her black leggings and boots on.

Ever since she was little she loved music, dragons, and sunset. She and Max were the best of friends when they were little, but after Max discovered her powers they drifted away for a while, it wasn't until they got caught in a cave in and had to work together that they made up and once again were near unseperetable. When Max went back in time to bring back dragons Rosethorn took it the hardest, as well as the new age gap as she was worried it would drive them apart once again, but was soon proven wrong as Max had kept their friendship so close that when she went back she purposely picked out Rosethorn's dragon, a Razorwhip that was Windshear's teenage daughter as she knew Rosethorn loved Razorwhip's and loved Windshear and wanted nothing more than to meet her. Rosethorn chose to name her Starshine, and is the only one of the Next Gen Riders to have a dragon that was the child of one of the original riders dragons. Rosethorn also allows Max to call her Rose, or Thorn depending on her mood, example if Rosethorn's excited she'll call her Rose, but if she's mad she'll call her Thorn. Max is the only one allowed to call her that aside from her parents who sometimes call her Rose. She also has a crush on a village boy Dastin, but so does Max thus putting the two friends into a love triangle. She was also Gothi's assistant before Max brought back the dragons, since Gothi would need a succeeder, but as she had no kids Rosethorn stepped up because she both liked Gothi, and wanted to help people, and uses what she learnt to help out her friends, the dragons, and all of Berk whenever she manages to get the chance if it's needed.

Rosethorn is the quietest and most polite of the riders, but she is also one of the best fighters and can be the most aggressive if provoked, and if her parents aren't around. She gets very mad if people bring up Dagur and refer to him as her uncle making her state that he's not family in her eyes and will never be because of all the pain he brought them and all the harm he'd done, which often results with Heather scolding her and reminding her that he'd spared her life and ad saved her and the other riders lives as well, something Rosethorn refuses to accept because of his previous deeds. Rosethorn is also the most musical and poetic in the group, managing to teach her Terror Mail Terror Shimmer how to sing. She also is one of the best at drawing and painting, Max being at the same level.

Her weapon was an axe like her mothers, only with Starshine's scales instead of Windshear's, a bow and arrow, and a small knife.

"What about Starshine and Shimmer?" Rosethorn asked.

Starshine was Rosethorn's dragon:

Like all Razorwhips her scales look like they're made of metal and have a metallic look, however, unlike most Razorwhips, who are often only silver, or almost white, Starshine's scales have a gold hue and accent and sometimes look like they have a gold glow if sunlight hits her from just the right angle, and when moonlight from a full moon hits her, her scales seem to glow silver, sometimes giving her a glowing silver outline. She also has green eyes like her mother.

Starshine is very sweet and kind, her attitude mostly matching Rosethorn's, though she doesn't snap when Rosethorn's called Dagur's neice, or Dagur is called Rosethorn's uncle, she just becomes very irritable and very concerned for her rider. When Rosethorn is hurt, or in danger she becomes very protective and sometimes has a hard time recognizing her friends, but overall is the most gentile and loving of the dragons.

She uses her teeth, claws, tail spines, poisonous tears and breathes bright blue fire.

Shimmer is pastel pink with a lilac underbelly and green eyes. During the sunset, or sunrise her scales looks shimmery which is both why she's named Shimmer, and why she likes the sunset so much. She has yet to get any scars.

Shimmer is a very friendly Terror who likes to take things easy and enjoy the simple things. She is very laid back and calm, but also knows when to be fast and serious. She, like Rosethorn and Starshine enjoys music and the watching the sunset. She is also attracted to shiny objects, namely jewels, or jewelry and was taught how to sing by Rosethorn. She is often kept in Rosethorn's satchel when traveling rather than make her have to keep up with Starshine, much to her dismay.

She uses her teeth, claws and fire breathing.

"Uh…" Shiki said as she started looking at The Next Gen Riders and their dragons.

The Next Gen Riders consisted of Rocknout Jorgensen, Max's cousin who is the son of Snotlout Jorgensen and Wild Fire was a mini clone of his father, the only difference aside from size and age being the scar on his left cheek from training Bullet and the burn mark on his arm from training Blaze with brown hair kept in the same style as his dad's and blue eyes wearing a brown tunic with black pants and a chain belt with a buckle that has a Monstrous Nightmare symbol burnt into it made of Gronckle Iron and a pair of boots, he also wears a green leather vest with chain mail accents and one of his father's old helmets. During winter, or when going to a snowy, or cold area he wears the same tunic, pants, boots, and belt, but now wears a coat with a fur hood and no longer has his helmet so it won't get lost in the snow.

He has his own mace and carries a dagger with him, but normally he'll use basically anything he can get his hands on.

His dragon is called Blaze who is a year old male monstrous nightmare dragon.

Blaze has blue scales and dark oragne eyes and black claws. Due to the color of his scales, when he sets himself on fire the flames look purple even though they aren't hot enough to actually be purple. He has yet to get any scars from anything.

Bullet is a brown Terrible Terror with green eyes who is quite lazy, but is very fast and agile, he is also very friendly. He sees the other Terrors, Rocknout, and Blaze as his best friends, even if Rocknout and Blaze don't feel the same. He has the same abilities as normal Terrors

Gluf Thornston who is the son of Tuffnut and cousin of Spitfire and Stinkweed. He is just like his dad, but possibly more annoying and loves to cause trouble and prank people with his cousins. He also likes to give names to boars and will attempt to give names to any 'new' dragons they find. He also has a chicken named Cluck. He looks similar to his father, but with blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, but does not go past them, brown eyes, and a skull tattoo on his left arm. He wears a brown tunic with a blueish purple vest, black pants, and brown boots and a necklace made out of boars teeth. When Max brought back dragons Gluf said he wanted the easiest dragon, but also the coolest, and after watching his Gronkle Bash do some major damage with a lava ball, he instantly wanted him, even if Bash is one of the most disobedient dragons in existence, but that only makes Gluf proud... Except when he gets in trouble because Bash poops in the house instead of where he's supposed to.

Bash is a brown Gronkle who could look like Meatlug's twin if he didn't have bright orange spots all over him. His eyes are green and he has no scars

Bash is a very active dragon compared to most Gronkles, and loves to misbehave and cause trouble as well as poop in Gluf's house. He really enjoys and likes Gluf, but still often refuses to listen to him. (Thank you Hookfang for showing him how to let your rider know who's boss) Despite all this Bash can be shown to be a real softy at times as well as loyal and brave. His favorite rock is granite.

His weapon is his teeth, claws and lava balls.

Nicky is bright orange with a black underbelly and ice blue eyes, which is a very uncommon eye color for Terrors.

Nicky is a very playful and energetic Terror who loves pulling pranks. She enjoys the company of almost everyone and loves it when they play with her, or help her pull pranks. Unlike Bash, Nicky is kind and sweet, often listening to Gluf unless it's something extreamly stupid, and doesn't like seeing things get destroyed for no reason, but it doesn't stop her from trying to play with him, make him happy, and other things, not noticing that she annoys him, and she sees him as her BDFF (Best Dragon Friend Forever) while Bash on the other hand only sees her as an annoying, irritating pest.

Her weapon is her teeth, claws and fire breathing.

Spitfitre is the daughter of Ruffnut Thornston and just as annoying, but an even more extreme pranker and trouble maker. Ever since Spitfire, Stinkweed, and Gluf were little they caused as much trouble as they could, even to the point Hiccup threatened to banish them if they didn't stop, that of course, didn't stop them, but they did keep it at a lower scale for a while, but eventually they had to wreak havoc once more, Max always being the one either keeping them out of trouble, or cleaning up their mess.

Spitefire's very similar to her mom, but on a more extreme level, and sometimes has a girly side. She also loves to cause trouble and prank people with her brother and cousin and likes to give names to boars like her brother and cousin.

Her brother is called Stinkweed and Gluf is her cousin.

She had gray eyes with short red hair that looks very similar to her moms after she cut off her braids to finish making a splint for her Scaldren Scaldy in the episode Free Scaldy wearing a greyish blue shirt with a brown spiked skirt with a black skirt under it,a necklace made of shells and boar teeth, a fur vest that reaches her hips, a belt made of ropes, and brown boots.

She uses her fists, a shield, and basically any weapon she can get her hands on, though she's particularly fond of spears, swords, and axes as weapons.

Stinkweed is the son of Ruffnut Thornston and shares her and her brother's love for pranking and destroying, though also seems to have his uncle's ' way with fabircs and fahsion'. Ever since Spitfire, Stinkweed, and Gluf were little they caused as much trouble as they could, even to the point Hiccup threatened to banish them if they didn't stop, that of course, didn't stop them, but they did keep it at a lower scale for a while, but eventually they had to wreak havoc once more, Max always being the one either keeping them out of trouble, or cleaning up their mess.

Stinkweed has his mother and uncle's love for pranking and destroying, and loves nothing more than causing trouble, though he also seems to take interest in fabrics and fashion at times. He also loves to cause trouble and prank people with his sister and cousin and likes to give names to boars like his sister and cousin.

He had gray eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a similar way as Eret's wearing a grey tunic with a black shirt under, black pants, a long brown vest, a necklace boars teeth to match Gluf's and brown boots.

He uses a shield, an axe, and a dagger in battle.

Simmer was red with a black underbelly, and has orange eyes, is anti social, and is easily agitated and isn't hard to make mad, and that he's one of the fastest and most agile, and stealthy of the Terrors.

Storm and Cloud is a female Hideous Zippleback who is a bright blue, with magenta and yellow spots that are assigned to one of the heads, and that heads tail, but are mixed when it comes to the rest of their body. Cloud has magenta spots and orange eyes while Storm has yellow spots and green eyes. The sisters are complete polar opposites. Storm is very different from Cloud, as she enjoys driving people nuts, causing trouble, and scaring people with her sparks, but also loves to get dirty and doesn't care if her saddle gets dirty, she is also found of mud and loves annoying Cloud and hates baths, while Cloud, unlike her messy, and wild sister, Cloud prefers to stay clean when being destructive or pulling pranks and doesn't like when Storm scares people by using her sparks as it doesn't seem like something they really should do. she also likes fashion. She hates getting mud, or poop on her, or her sable and tries to keep their stable clean, she also likes baths.

Their weapon is their teeth, claws, Storm's sparks, and Cloud's gas, the later causing explosions.

Bang is a very reckless and destructive Terror who enjoys causing trouble and banging his head off things and doesn't like it when he can't, or there's nothing to bang it off of. Bang is black with a yellow belly and purple eyes.

His weapons are his teeth, claws, fire breathing

Dent is a very reckless and destructive Terror, (though now as reckless as Bang) who enjoys causing trouble and putting dents in things and hates it when he can't.

His weapons are his teeth, claws, fire breathing.

Shiki kept looking back between Rosethorn and the other Next Gen Rider's and dragons.

"Uh, I-I…" she started.

Just then a lot of screaming started coming from almost everywhere in town causing everyone to notice that almost all the dragons had left and were probably the reason for the screaming.

"Uh oh." Max muttered.

Quickly everyone raced around, trying to find all the dragons and get them under control. Eventually Toothless had enough and went straight to the center of town, went into Alfa Mode and roared, causing all the dragons to quickly come to him. Instantly he started scolding all of them and lecturing them.

While he was doing this Shiki looked Rosethorn right in the eye.

"After this incident, no way! Find someone else to babysit them!" she said.

"We'll do it!" Huey, Dewy and Louie cried.

"Well, that's settled." Lyla said jumping off a roof.

Toothless turned and growled at her.

"Oh let it go you over grown iguana!" Lyla yelled, "What would you of done if you'd gone through that kind of loss and had that experience?!"

"Uh, do-do you two know each other?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say we're not on good terms." Lyla said frowning, "But as it had been unfair, cruel, and unjust of me to have done what I had, I'll try to make it up to you," She handed Hiccup a key. "You can stay at my place, I'm not going to be there for a really long time, so someone might as well be there instead of just let the entire place fill up with dust." She gave a small smile. "Anyway, let me show you where it is and where everything in it is."

She gave a motion for Hiccup and his family to follow, which they did. They all gawked when they saw the inside. The entire home was full of basically everything! Indoor pool and hot tub, exercise area, living room, five bedrooms, mini library, you name it, it basically had it all.

"Yup, custom built this place years ago!" she said with pride, "this is the first I've been here in years, but I think it's still in good shape!"

"Okay, no!" Hiccup said, "There's no way we can accept this!"

Lyla shrugged.

"Hey, after all I did and losing The Dragons Jewel, this is the least I can do." She said.

"How'd you even get all this in here?!" Astrid asked.

Lyla shrugged again.

"I'm a sorceress," she said, "it wasn't that hard, besides, I always let friends use this place as an escape when they need a break from everything, and with all you guys went through, you deserve this."

"No." the entire group said.

Lyla scowled and snapped her fingers toning the place down greatly, but still keeping it as a luxury compared to everywhere else.

"How bout now?" she asked.

The entire family shared a look as they had an internal struggle to decide.

"…Fine…" Hiccup said, "You'd probably lock us in there just to let us have it without any protest at all anyway."

Lyla looked shocked at his words, namely because she'd been playing with the thought. She blinked, but smiled.

"Great!" she cried, "Well, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and if you ever need me," she handed Hiccup a horn, "just blow."

With that she turned and left.

"So, we'd better check on the dragons." Hiccup said.

The others nodded and headed out. As they walked past, they noticed a good bit of people were freaked out, some scared, others just in a bit of a daze and shock.

"Geez," Max said sarcastically, "we should get the dragons and the rest of Berk together and write a book called 'How To Freak Out Traverse Town'."

Meanwhile in a galaxy far far away in the wander-verse...

Wander and Sylvia were being chased by Lord hater, His watch dog and Dominator's bots while she was busy 'negotiating' with the Disney head council people (The heads of the heads of Disney) to get their show back.

During the chase, Wander spotted a blue planet they hadn't visited before: Earth.

So the wonderful Duo went to Earth and hid in a star Wars-themed restaurant as Lord Hater and his watchdogs went past.

"Do you miss Commander Peepers, Sir?" One of the watchdogs asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Hater replied, nervously.

They continued looking until they bumped into Tom.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"I am Lord hater, the greatest in the galaxy!" Hater exclaimed.

"I'm Tom, Prince of the Underworld. Welcome to Earth Buddy" Tom said, sarcastically.

Mina Loveberry spotted Hater and wondered if he would be useful for Nick Wizard's team.

"Should I bring Hater in, Sir?" Mina asked.

" He can help find some unfunny characters for my 'plan C' idea like Bugsy and Coconut Fred etc and then he can help guard my brother with what's her name" Nick Wizard replied.

"On it" Mina said.

Nick Wizard smiled.

Was his Christmas plan already in place or maybe it yet started yet? All these questions will be answered real soon...

-End of Traverse town short for now-

-Reyes' Crush-

Reyes was trying to figure out what to wear to impress Tom on her first date.

"This is perfectly fine, Reyes. Everyone gets nervous when they're going on a date with their cousin's Ex-boyfriend" I reassured her.

"Um...Thanks?" She replied, all confused.

She used her wand to change into a blue and red flowery variation of Star's blood moon ball dress with her awesome green cactus headband on her head as her hair was now wavy.

"You look wonderful, Reyes" Star smiled.

The doorbell rang.

"I think That's Tom. I'll let him in" Marco said.

He went downstairs.

"What do I do?" Reyes asked, in a slight panic.

"You just breathe and be yourself. Ask him question and tell him a bit about yourself" Sky suggested.

"Yeah, here I go" Reyes breathe in and out to calm herself down as she walked downstairs.

Instead of Tom at the door, it was _**Makucha with his new partner**_ _ **Mapigano!**_

Mapigano is visibly bigger and bulkier than Badili, with a large head, a robust build, and a long, winding tail. His fur is pale yellow, though his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are creamy white, and his tail is striped with black and white. Brown rosettes outlined in black dot his hide, and he has a distinctive black marking on his forehead. Many of Mapigano's features are exaggerated, such as his large ears, heavy eyebrows, and oversized muzzle and nose. His eyes are blood-red.

The leopards kidnapped Reyes and took her to St Olga's but Star and Marco managed to free her.

"Where's Tom?" Reyes asked.

"He's busy with Lord Hater right now. You're all going to St Olga's whether you like it or not!" Makucha cried.

A rift gate appeared and sucked them all away to another world.

They arrived in the cannon St Olga where Cannon Star and Marco were still trapped.

When the leopards and not-so-cannon version of them and Reyes appeared, they too were confused.

"What's going on?!" Cannon Star cried.

"Are you going to rescue us?" Cannon Marco asked.

"I don't think we can but I helped unite Mewni in another version of it" Reyes stated.

"Cool!" Cannon Star Exclaimed.

"I hear talking" a voice said as they heard marching from a distance.

"You have to hide or you'll be used in that Crazy guy's plan too!" Cannon Star whispered.

So Reyes cast a spell to make them blend in as the leopards guarded the real Star and Marco.

At the same time...

"I can't believe I forgot our date!" Tom cried as he arrived at Marco's house too late.

Some heartless appeared near Marco's house and Tom had to defeat them.

Then he spotted Oskar nearby.

"Have you seen Reyes or Star anywhere?" Tom asked.

"You think I'm a vampire?!" Oskar then laughed.

"These teeth are just a genetic trait, I don't burn in the sun" Oskar chuckled.

"What to hear my new song?" He asked.

"No" Tom replied.

"Beach party!" Janna cried as Jakie and the other students started dancing next to Tom to Oskar's music.

"How ironic(!)" Tom sighed.

-End of Reyes' short for now-

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

 **Just a heads up, I'm going to include the birthday chapter in this story for next week because next Thursday is my birthday!;) (I know it's a paradox in the story but you know it ALREADY happened so its fine...I think)**

 **And I get a Steven universe episode on my b-day! WOO HOO!**

 **As of right now(25.8.16), I don't know when I got back to college but tomorrow I'm going to find that out at college because it's enrolment day tomorrow.**

 **I'm hoping it doesn't fall on my birthday this time.**

 **(26.8.16) Well bad news... I start College on my birthday day and induction day is the day before so my last day of Summer is Tuesday!**

 **So I'm going to post the birthday chapter again on Monday FOR Thursday ok?(It's impossible to post it any closer to my birthday)**

 **so I hope you enjoyed this so see you next time!**

 **Here's a preview of the Christmas Chapter:**

 _Operation SAVE CHRISTMAS and a Heart's warming tail story(Christmas eve and Christmas day time!)_

 _ **All of the KND character along with the MlP characters and songs belong to Mr Warburton, CN, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and their respective writers. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _Elfa Strike Squad asked Sector V and us to help save Christmas from Father who tried to decommission every active KND operative on the planet BEFORE they turn 13._

 _Vin Moosk and Sector Z fought the remaining dangerous ties in the world but were captured by the remaining members of the GKND._

 _Nick Wizard had tried to recruit the DCFDL(Delightful children from Down the lane) but both they and Father refused after the ordeal with Grandfather had happened._

 _He decided to include the light prism army activated by Steven in the 'Attack the light' game to his advantage to draw us out._

 _We fought the light army and convince it to be anything it wanted which promoted it to change into many Steven light clones._

 _His mini back-up plan involved separating Boys from the girls in a secret dystopian world but it didn't last long either._

" _Oh no! I'm defeated. See you next time Knights" Nick Wizard grinned slyly in a suspicious way as he retreated allowing us to slowly make our way to our hideout to celebrate Christmas with the Lolirock Girls and the Dragon riders._

 _While we were away.._

 _-Sammy's scene-_

 _At The Christmas Hideout While The Disney Knights Were Gone_

Everyone was busy setting up decorations for the Christmas party, Aleu hanging up garlands, Jemma helping decorate the tree, Astrid and Max making Yaknog, Toothless assisting anyone decorating who needed to get up higher, or needed help hanging something up when no one else was available, est., while Marcy and the rest of The Digital Hearts were practising their song 'Little Snow Angle'.

"Okay, so two eggs, five heads of cabbage, yaks milk, kelp," Max said checking the list of ingredients, "that's one normal sized amount, so to make it for everyone who's going be here…" she looked up at Hiccup. "Dad, do you know how many people are supposed to be here?"

"No clue!" Hiccup cried quickly.

Max just frowned. She knew he had some idea, but was trying to save everyone from Astrid's cooking.

"Fine, I'll go see if I can find a guest list." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Okay come on Slipup!" Milly cried looking at him from hanging a garland, "Use that over sized head of yours and think!"

"Milly!" Aleu, Jemma, May, Rose, Marcy, and the rest of The Digital Hearts cried.

"What?" Milly asked innocently.

Hiccup glared.

"I don't have a clue!" he growled. He looked at Astrid, Max, and the others. "My head's not over sized, right?" he asked.

"Your hair is." Astrid and Max said.

"Har, har, very funny." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Has anyone seen the mistletoe?" May asked balancing herself on a ladder.

"Uh, is that anything like Astrid's Missing Toe idea?" Hiccup asked suddenly nervous as he remembered walking under it and getting punched in the face when he was trying to go search for his helmet after losing it in the ocean during a flight with Toothless and before he got 'kidnapped' by Meatlug and taken to the Nesting Grounds.

"Missing Toe?" May asked.

"Yeah," Marcy said rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed that she was the only one aside from Jemma who was a fan of HTTYD and of dragons, "it's an idea Astrid came up with when she was fifteen."

"And you know this how?" May asked.

Marcy shot her an 'are you kidding me' look before sighing.

"Okay girls, take five! I need to go blow off steam." She said setting her guitar down and walking out the door.

An odd, swooping sound, mixed with a grunt that Marcy only gives if she just barely manages to catch hold of something when she jumps came from outside it, but no one went to see what it was as they'd always failed, while Jemma continued to keep her secret.

"Anyway," May said, "care to explain what Missing Toe is?"

"You hang a missing toe above a door way, or anywhere someone can walk under it, and if you walk under it, you get punched in the face!" Astrid said perkily.

"It's how you can tell she made it." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, well no, it's not like that," May said, "one, mistletoe is a plant, and two, if two people walk under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss." She climbed down and started looking for the mistletoe. "Now where did I put it?"

"I like my idea better." Astrid said.

"Of course you do." Came a chorus of voices from the other Riders.

Toothless sniffed around for it before finding it. He glanced at Hiccup and Astrid and gave a mischievous smile before holding it above their heads making them blush and everyone, aside from May, who was storming over to get it laugh.

May snatched it right after the couple kissed before going back to the ladder and hanging the mistletoe in the doorway. Marcy walked in at that time, a huge amount of snow melting off her clothes and hair.

"What happened to you?" May asked.

"Jumped in a huge pile of snow." Marcy said, when really, she'd crash landed in one.

She walked over and grabbed her phone before fiddling with it. "Anyway, instead of you all constantly listening to us rehearse the same song over and over again, I'm gonna put on some music and me and the rest of the band can rehearse somewhere else." She quickly turned on her Christmas playlist. "Just yell if you need us! Oh! And Milly, play nice and don't get into any trouble." She said as Under the Mistletoe from Pokémon Christmas Bash started playing.

Milly pretended to be offended, but nodded.

"Okay," she started turning around.

"And don't even think of making fun of everyone, or saying that Toothless is a flying cat and not a dragon!" Marcy cried from the other room.

Milly froze, but sighed and went back to decorating.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here!" Jemma cried as everyone got back to what they were doing, "I'm positive that they're all going to think this is the best Christmas ever!"

Everyone nodded.

"Mom! Dad! I found a guest list!" Max cried making most of the Riders freeze, minus Hiccup who cringed and Astrid who smiled.

 _-end of scene-_

 _XXXXXX_

-In Equestria..-

Everyone sang the 'Heartswarming eve' song.

[Ponies] Ponies' voices fill the night Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Happy hearts so full and bright Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Oh, what a sight Look at the light All for tonight Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Fluttershy] Clouds arranged 'til they're just so

[Pegasi] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rainbow Dash] Gonna make some awesome snow

[Pegasi] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] The chill wind blows Making a show Snowflakes aglow

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Pinkie Pie] A day that's filled with songs to sing

[Ponies] Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding

[Applejack] Cakes and pastries we shall bring

[Ponies] Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding We're so busy making merry Windigos should all be wary

[Stallions] As our mighty voices carry

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Decorations we shall make

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Perfection you just cannot fake

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Not one mistake Don't let that break Oh, goodness' sake!

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!

"Hey, Starlight! Ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"I was thinking I might just skip it." Starlight replied.

Twilight and Spike gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twilight called us to listen to wonderful story of 'A Heart's warming Tail' with her, Spike and Starlight at the campfire.

We traveled to Equestria in time for Twilight to tell the story.

XXXX

"Skip Hearth's Warming Eve?!" Spike cried.

"I just find it all a little silly. It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, isn't it?" Starlight asked.

"And why would you deny yourself presents and candy? That's crazy talk!" Spike exclaimed in shook.

"I think what Spike means to say is Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy. It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate a very important day in Equestria's history." Twilight stated.

"I think to most ponies, it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun, not a day to remember some old story. " Starlight explained sounding a bit irratated.

Twilight teleported in front of Starlight.

"Maybe you just haven't heard the right Hearth's Warming Eve story yet!" Twilight suggested.

"Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns sing songs around a hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by the mythical windigos? Ha! Every foal and filly knows that story." Starlight stated.

"Not that one. My favourite holiday story, "A Hearth's Warming Tale"! " Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, I love that one! " Spike stated.

"Alright! Let's hear it!" Sky exclaimed.

"This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot... " Twilight began.

"Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one. It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation— " Twilight began.

"We get it. Star Swirl's awesome." Spike stated.

"Right. The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time. " Twilight continued.

[bells ringing]

Snowfall(who is imagined as Starlight Glimmer): [gasp] Well, that batch is ruined. Snowdash!

"Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant." Twilight added.

Snowdash (who was imagined as Rainbow Dash): What do you need?

Snowfall: Get this mess cleaned up. Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!

Snowdash: [under her breath] Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea?

Snowfall: Today is nothing to celebrate. Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria.

Snowdash: Dangerous?! It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!

Snowfall: That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works.

Snowdash: I think you might be missing the point.

[magic zap]

Snowfall: Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. That's a worthy goal for any pony. [sarcastically] But, by all means, if you want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest—

Snowdash: Sweet!

Snowfall: Ugh!

[crowd chattering]

Snowfall: I hate Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether.

[Snowfall] Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet

Words said so often that they lack any meaning

Why should I join in when I could be intervening?

Everypony loves this cursed holiday But would they be better off with it out of the way?

Well, okay

Say goodbye to the holiday

With my magic, I'll erase it

The greatest gift that I give today

And everypony will have to face it

No more little games for you to play

After you say goodbye to the holiday

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done

Finally set free from your forced celebrations

No need to reply to your trite invitations

Calendar shorter by a single day

Is my magic up to the test?

Time to see, I can't delay

Say goodbye to the holiday

Prepare the spell, no hesitation

All memory shall fade away

See Equestria's new transformation

No more shall anypony say Happy Hearth's Warming...

[sinister laughter]

...after today!

After today...

Snowfall: Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have me to thank for it!

"Wait a minute. Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether? That seems a little extreme. " Starlight stated.

"Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs." Spike muttered as he then sipped his cocoa mug.

"I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things. Even Snowfall. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are." Twilight explained.

"Proceed." Spike replied.

"Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time... ...when a voice from the hearth caught her attention. " Twilight continued.

"You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right?" Starlight asked

"I was not!" Twilight stated.

Spike laughed with everyone else.

"So, what happens next?" Starlight asked.

"Well, the party was—" Twilight began.

"Wait! Can we take a quick break? I need to refill my cocoa." Spike stated.

Twilight groaned.

"Fine. But hurry up! We're almost to the best part!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ah! This is so exciting!" I cried with happiness.

Spike blew on his mug.

"Okay, I'm ready." Spike said.

"The party was in full swing." Twilight continued.

"And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. The end." Twlight said as she closed the book.

"Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us. " Twilight said.

"We're coming too!" I chimed as we followed them outside.

Some ponies were laughing.

"Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight." Twilight said.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight." Starlight said.

Then we sang the reprise song.

 **-End of Preview-**

 **Trust me this will be worth the wait, guy! Just have to get through 4 months!**

 **Please review or Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **Note: I'll be working on the last few chapters so I can upload them**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Birthday chapter for my REAL birthday and randomness!

 _-Birthday Troubles-_

 _Chapter 10- The birthday troubles!_

 _ **The**_ **other** ** _Disney fan heroes who make a small cameo in this chapter belong to S Danyal Allen from her story 'The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends' series. I'm just borrowing them. See if you can spot the small hint I added and figure out what it could mean in terms of a crossover...;)_**

 _It was 5 days before my 18th birthday and the other Knights were planning to throw a party for me that was bigger than the last one with some extra help from the Junior Disney Knights along with Danyal and Anakin from the Rouges' team._

 _I still had doubts about growing up so I brought Patch with me on the bus to Gravity Falls as he had returned some time ago with Ford and Stan from their trip for a visit._

 _When I got to Gravity Falls, Ford and Stan were already there with Dipper and Mabel as they had returned for the summer again._

" _Guys, I need help. I'm afraid of growing up and having so much responsibility" I said._

" _Grace, Just because you grow up doesn't mean you grow up you know? Look at us, we're almost in our 70's and just came back from an adventure. Also if you have supporting friends and family; you can get through this transition" Ford said as Stanley nodded._

" _Thanks" I said as I hugged Patch for Comfort as even though Ford gave me some good advice I wasn't totally convinced._

 _Bill and Hawkmoth watched me as I tried to deal with my turmoil and prepared to for their moment to strike with their influence._

" _Hawkmoth, are you ready?" Bill asked._

" _Such Turmoil, worry and sadness, just the way I like it." Hawkmoth said as he sent an akuma out._

" _I noticed the statue of Bill in the forest when we got back and even put a sign next to it to warn people not to shake its hand" Ford said._

" _Of course we won't" Dipper said._

" _Yeah" I said._

 _I went into the forest with Patch to have some time alone._

 _The special white and purple akuma went inside my watch._

" _Daydreamer, I am Hawkmoth. If you shake the statue's hand, you can get your wish to stay as a teen forever and never grow up like Peter Pan so you can watch cartoons whenever you want" Hawkmoth said._

" _Just a handshake..." I said as I turned into a younger version of myself (which was my akumatized form) as I slowly walked towards the statue._

" _Grace, don't do it!" Patch cried._

 _But I didn't hear Patch and I ended up shaking the statue's hand._

 _Then I heard maniac laughing in the background._

" _Thanks for freeing me, kid. So how about that deal about staying a teen or kid forever?" Bill asked._

 _I hesitated as I began to have second thought about all of this._

" _I can throw in reliving the whole Gravity Falls series into the deal?" Bill added._

" _Sold" I said as I shook his actual hand and he rewound time to 2012 as I relived the whole show again._

 _In reality, I was trapped inside a bubble like Mabel's with a purple crescent on it._

 _-5 days later-_

 _Dipper and Mabel went out in the forest (who had just turned 17 the day before) and saw the bubble._

 _Bill laughed and summoned Cinder, Nick Wizard, Kaito and Dan to defend the bubble._

" _Guys, you need to come quick! I think Grace is trapped!" Mabel cried._

 _Dipper used his gauntlets from 'Legend of the Gemulets' and heigh-altering flashlight to fight them._

 _Sky and the others along with the Junior Knights arrived to help Mabel and Dipper with Ladybug and Chat Noir at Hand._

 _So they fought the bad guys while Sky, Chee Chee, Byrn, Mabel and Ladybug got the key from Dippy Fresh who was guarding the bubble and went inside to find me._

 _Inside, I was talking to one of the young minor male character in blue._

" _Do you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?" I said as he was holding a turtle during 'The Time Traveler's pig' episode._

" _Grace!" Sky cried._

" _And yes I am a witch" Past Mabel said as she left with Waddles which caused them to run away from the mob lead by Sprott._

 _Then the scene flashed forward to Blendin's game and I saw how my younger self might have looked like in the style of the show._

 _Skip to the Last Mabelcorn and I got to help Mabel to beat up C-beth and friends._

 _Then Dipper and Mabel VS the future happened and Mabel had had enough._

" _Grace! You have to let go of the past or you'll be trapped here forever!" Mabel cried._

" _Mabel?" I asked._

 _I looked at Past Mabel and current Mabel in two takes and scratched my head in confusion._

" _What's going on?" I asked._

" _Daydreamer, They're going to take you from your paradise. Get Ladybug's miraculous so you can stay here" Hawkmoth said._

" _I can't! I...No! I just wanted to relive the series not take Ladybug's miraculous! She's my hero!" I cried._

 _At this point in time, I looked like my 14 year old self and made a shockwave with my watch at the ceiling as Hawkmoth tried to control my body against my will._

" _It's her watch. Dipper aim at her watch!" Ladybug cried._

 _Dipper used his cool gnome cuffs to shoot a blue fireball at my watch which broke it._

" _Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug cried as she caught the Akuma._

" _No more evil doing for you, little Akuma" she said as she undid the corruption and released it._

" _Bye, bye butterfly" Ladybug said as the white butterfly flew away._

" _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug cried as I was turned back to normal and the bubble was removed._

" _Thank you for saving me" I smiled._

 _Meanwhile in Bill-land..._

" _I'll be back Disney Knights and next time you won't be able to stop me from claim your dimension and my former home!" Bill cried._

 _In the 2_ _nd_ _dimension version of the Tri-state Area..._

 _Resistance lead Candace felt something was wrong in the universe and returned to her original post to help the animal Agents._

 _As Bill made contact with the 2_ _nd_ _dimension eviler Dr Dof (I can't spell his name), Vanessa and his wife..._

 _I was led by my friends along with Chat Noir and Ladybug to the Mystery Shack where they had arranged for all of my fave characters from Garnet to ice bear to Star and Marco to all of the Gravity Falls Gang, KP, Atomic Betty and Friends, Jake Long, Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Mickey and Oswald, Sora, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, his friends, Jasiri and Kopa, Iron man, Deadpool, Konata, Haruhi, Cat Dog etc to be at the party._

 _Then I removed my blindfold._

" _Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! This is amazing!" I cried in happiness._

 _Everyone then sang 'Happy Birthday' to me._

" _What do you wish for, Grace?" Dipper asked._

" _I wish to being able to survive life in general and still being able to be a kid at heart._

 _I also wish to share my worries about the future and that with everyone's help I would somehow be able to survive being an adult with my friends" I added._

 _I blew out my candles and Dipper and Mabel got me a special present: a Dipper hat, Grappling shook, My own shooting star sweater in my size and the official Journal 3 along with my own personal journal that I could write all of my adventures in._

 _Then we all danced and sang along to Ember's 'Remember' song._

 _While the music played in the background, Green arrived and took me somewhere private so we could talk privately._

 _-Nazo's scene-_

 _Green came to Grace's birthday and had quite a few gifts, many of the gifts he brought were from his friends who couldn't make it such as the Freedom Fighters. But he brought quite a few gifts from him, "hi Grace." He said as he arrived._

 _"Hi Green." She said._

 _"My friends who couldn't make it send their best of regards." Green said._

 _"So Green... Could you help me with growing up?" Grace asked._

 _"I can give advice, for starters think of the cool things from growing up. Such as driving and piloting stuff, it takes a good amount of courage to get into a vehicle in the real world, and it takes a calm mind to drive or pilot a vehicle. Believe me it is hard, but its also very beneficial." Green said._

 _"That sounds... Good... And I think I can do it, I've survived bad guys and high school, so it should be fun when I can drive vehicles." She said._

 _"Another thing would be working and business, it is hard getting business but if you find a job you just really love in the real world, then you'll never work a day in your life because your job is fun, an old and close friend of mine told me that._

 _But of course there's also relaxing and having fun, the guide to having a good life is balancing fun and games, time with loved ones and work and business._

 _Everyone has their own limits and ways to fit the important things in and stay balanced, I personally don't know how you spend the fun stuff aside from cartoons, games, writing and talking with friends and family._

 _And I don't know if you've found work and are balancing business stuff, but a wise thing to do when it comes to money is budget and calculate, like how much income you make monthly and what you spend it on, its tricky but it can help out in the long run." Green said._

 _"I didn't exactly expect that... But thank you very much." Grace said as she hugged Green._

 _"Any time my friend." Green said._

 _-end of Nazo's scene-_

 _I then went outside to look at the stars and Dipper joined me._

" _Are you enjoying the night?" he asked._

" _Yeah, it's just I'm going to miss you guys especially you and Mabel when I watch other cartoons in the future" I replied._

 _He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder._

" _We'll always be here when you need some nostalgia; Mabel and I will be ok if you watch other shows to help you deal with the loss but we're going to come back soon I just don't know when. Oh, I have a extra present for you." Dipper said._

 _I closed my eye and he placed something in my hands._

 _I opened them._

" _OMG! You got me purple flowers! Thank you so much Dipper!" I exclaimed as I hugged him._

 _He hugged me back and smiled._

" _Your welcome, Birthday girl" He said._

" _I think Pacifica is waiting for you inside" I said after five minutes of silence._

" _Don't stay out too long" Dipper said._

" _See ya later, Dipper" I waved as he went back inside._

 _-10 minutes later-_

" _So need any company?" Green asked._

" _Yeah, I've been thinking about Owlman's offer at becoming a universal Knight and I might accept the offer but I want to help my friends first before I move on" I replied._

" _Ok, So has Mabel and Dipper managed to help you deal with your fear of growing up?" Green asked._

" _Yeah, I think so. I know that I'll always be able to love cartoons which I will for as long as I live and I will never stop loving writing. It's my passion along with learning more about the past and Walt Disney plus my friends' support I will be able to cope with the future." I said._

 _I changed into my 18 year old (slightly taller) self with a purple top with all of my favourite cartoon characters on it, blue jeans, purple and yellow glasses and blue Oswald the lucky rabbit shoes._

 _Then Owlman appeared through the wind._

" _So have you made a decision about my offer?" he asked._

" _Yes, I accept but I wish to do it after I have finished my missions with the Disney Knights" I said._

" _Very well. Good luck, Grace" Owlman said._

 _-To be continued...-_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Sunburst and Starlight came across the mirror that lead to the alternative Equestria which had once been ruled by Good King Sombra and was now ruled by Luna and Celestia._

Sunburst had Gradient of dark cornflower blue to moderate cyan eyes, a Vivid and brilliant vermilion mane, Brilliant gamboge with light apple greenish gray spots coat and Orange sun with bursting yellow rays and six blue stars cutie mark with Light yellow magic aura.

 _The Alternative King Sombra though now evil due to his sacrifice to save both universes missed our Celestia very much and had some good still left in him._

 _Alternative Trixie was now an Alicorn princess and attacked poor Starlight and Sunburst as they tried to find a way out of this strange opposite world._

 _The two friends ran into this world's version of the Mane 6 and Spike who were criminals._

" _Where are you two from?" Evil Spike asked._

" _We're not from here, we're lost and trying to find our way home" Starlight said._

" _I've seen you before, You're the grand wizard" Evil Twilight said._

" _Who, Me? No! That's someone else" Sunburst said._

 _King Sombra used his magic to send the duo back through the portal before they caused more confusion._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _-2 weeks later-_

 _Janja was summoned to a mysterious dark part of Toontown in a dark room with hidden security camera screens._

 _Nick Wizard was in an arm chair with a round table that had symbols that represented every Disney, Nick, video game and Cartoon network villains in all of history._

" _Hello, Janja. Take a seat; You're one of the dark knights of my round table after all" Nick Wizard said._

Among the villains sitting at the table (some of these Villains has escaped from Wasteland) were Ratigan, Mortimer, Gaston, Sammy, Chernabog, Cortana, Bowser, Ursula, Nasira, Marluxia, CLU and Rinzler.

They had Kion, Kopa, Zack, Panchito, Jose, Sora and Dogo locked up in a cellar with the man in the iron mask from the Flash.

"So what can I do to help?" Killer frost said as Deathstorm and Reverb were behind her.

"Make it quick, I've got a flash to kill" Zoom said in the background.

"The plan is to make sure Bill returns and causes a distraction while Cortana and the other video game villains spread chaos so all of the video game worlds could fall into darkness" Nick wizard said.

"I like it when do we start?" Cortana asked.

"Soon, We need to gather supplies first. Marluxia, Nasira, Sammy, Gaston and Rinzler; You'll guard the captives with Killer Frost. The rest of you are with me. We're going on a little errand" Nick wizard.

"To do what?" Chernabog asked.

"To get our inside man to spy on the Disney Knights and contact the Dark Disney Knights; I heard about this legend about these swords Walt secretly planted into each world he created that's linked to the Disney magic of that world and the secret shields in every single video game world that ever exist. I need them to find them all before the Disney Knights get wind of what we're planning. Oh and Zoom...I need you to capture Yen Sid, he seems to be the one who always tells them what we're up to" Nick wizard said.

A portal to an alternative reality with other Disney Fans appeared and Zoom smiled

"We're going to target them next" Zoom said.

"I'll make sure they're first on my list" a voice said from the shadows.

The Villains turned and the figure who spoke came out of the shadows.

The figure was a Slender cat with grey fur, olive tan skin at sunset, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eye shadow, and black hair wearing Egyptian like headdress, gold cuffs, and ruby dress.

Her name was Mirage.

-End of cutscene-

 **Extra:**

 **-S Danyal Allen's scene-**

 ** _Danyal gets a signal in her book and she says, "Anakin!"_**

 ** _Anakin reports in and he says, "Yes ma'am."_**

 _**Danyal said, "You need to crack this code."**_

 ** _It said, "Ghbsja... ewcl jw... kdbjv'o kg kejw. Z dxnv olevpeaec qg gnlnzzb xfn qzv yeacz tzf dxk kdb Xfnzw. Kdb hfsbj zp egczp urj yjzjd krhsskelf fn awjpomtpfge wq lya tzzi lx kdb mjao. Qfq'ow du lfcu egga." (Keyword Jedi) which decoded to:_**

 _" **Please... help me... there's no time. I have something to provide for the child who has the Force. The power it holds can bring salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. You're my only hope."**_

 ** _Anakin cracks it and he asks "So you want me to investigate this manner?"_**

 ** _Danyal nodded and she says, "Green is waiting."_**

 ** _Anakin jumped into the portal._**

 ** _-end of scene-_**

 ** _Anakin and Green were at the Disney Castle._**

 _" **I have called you here because your mother Anakin wants to help you get stronger and We need to find out some information on this mysterious ally of 'Nick Wizard' called 'Dark Zero'" Queen Minnie said.**_

 _" **Should we tell the others?" Green asked.**_

 _" **No, they must not know about 'Dark Zero' right now because he appears to be from the future and we don't want to mess the timeline" Minnie said.**_

 ** _So Anakin and Green went out to find 'Dark Zero' after receiving upgraded weapons from Anakin's mother through the force in order to learn his weaknesses._**

 ** _'Dark Zero' was waiting for them inside an abandoned Sith Temple._**

 _" **Who are you?" Anakin asked.**_

 _" **Why do you wish to know?" 'Dark Zero' asked.**_

 _" **You're working for someone. Someone we already know and is against us. Are you working for PIXAR or Nick Wizard?" Green asked.**_

 _" **I don't have to tell you anything but the holocron has knowledge about me that even I don't know about. I dare you to try and open it" 'Dark Zero' mocked them.**_

 ** _Anakin almost attempted to open the Sith holocron but Green stopped him._**

 _" **Don't do it Anakin! Don't you want to see your mother again?!" Green cried.**_

 ** _Anakin stopped and turned around, glaring at Dark Zero._**

 _" **You can glare all you want, you're never going to figure out who I am. At least not at this point in time at least" 'Dark Zero' said.**_

 ** _-Part of S Danyal Allen's scene-_**

 ** _Anakin using his katana lightsaber tried to trade blows and successfully slashed_**

 ** _the guy's stomach._**

 ** _Green tried to remove the guy's helmet, but to no avail and Dark Zero escaped._**

 ** _-end of scene-_**

 _" **That's it we have to go to the future!" Green said.**_

 ** _So they called both Silver and the flash to help them go roughly 20 years into the future._**

 ** _The world was partly in ruin as figures in the shadows raced past saving people from the creepy breadwinners and faceless robots that were meant to be bodyguards for America and the rest of the world._**

 _" **What is going on here?" Green cried.**_

 _" **Welcome to what's left of America and the world; this is your president and ruler speaking: 'Dark Zero'. You might remember me from my previous life when I used my real name, I am still that person but now I'm so much more! So if you don't obey my rules to divide the world through war, you will get a face full of purple force lightening! Yeah, I'm a Sith lord too; cool isn't it? Now back to work! That is all" The voice from the screens said.**_

 _" **Previous life?" Anakin asked.**_

 _" **I have a bad feeling about this" Green said.**_

" _ **You don't know how he was before his transformation? I have a photo of him before he changed" A stand-buyer said as they showed the boys a picture of 'Dark Zero' in his normal stated.**_

 _ **The boys gasped.**_

" _ **That explains everything! We have to go back to 2016 right now!" Green cried as they went back to the present and began to think up of ways to prevent 'Dark Zero' from becoming president.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Nick Wizard encountered a new ally who had been slightly forgotten by the general public: Shezap!**_

 _ **Physically, SheZap bears a striking resemblance to Guy, both normal and as SheZow, although with altered colouring because of his creation. As a result, his skin is a greenish shade, and his hair has green streaks in it, and his costume and hair as SheZap are in shades of green and black.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Shezap asked.**_

" _ **I'm Nick Wizard and I've seen the potential you have that could help make my new team stronger if you're willing to help me recruit one more person: a devil character from 'Angel's friends'. If you can do it before the crossover event happens you and the character you choose will be official members of my round table. Understood?" nick wizard explained.**_

" _ **Yes, sir. I'm on it" SheZap said as she raced into the 'Angel's friends' universe.**_

 _ **At the same time, the Dudepow version of SheZap was getting ready to capture both Dudepow and Shezow before SheZap did and smiled.**_

 _ **-end of extra-**_

 _-end of birthday chapter-_

 _-Here comes a thought/ Something Important-_

 _I went to the Beach house with Green to get advice from Garnet as I was increasingly worried about my nan who was currently in hospital (that part at least is true)._

 _Connie was walking up the stairs of the Beach house, and knocks on the door. Answering the door is Steven, who appears bald, asking what a lovely day it is._

 _Connie, unaware that Steven is bald, agrees with Steven, although with a calm demeanor, and proceeds to walk into the house. Steven is shocked that Connie didn't notice his baldness, and tries to get Connie's attention until he finally has to yell it out to her that he is bald. When Connie finally sees, she continues to appear calm and uncaring of the situation, but asks what happened, as Steven reveals that it was just a joke, but disappointed, and puts the bald cap in his pocket._

 _Connie dully replies with "Oh… ok", and continues to dig through a bag with Rose's sword in it. Steven asks Connie if she is ok, when Garnet and Pearl warp in, reminding the two of their fusion training, and that Garnet is excited to see them fight as Stevonnie. Garnet reveals a sign with Steven and Connie's names on one side, and then Stevonnie's on the other, and Steven takes this as a "fusion joke"._

The scene changes to the Sky Arena, where Steven and Connie are facing Holo-Pearls, after being asked if they are ready to fight by Pearl. Connie still seems depressed, and Garnet cheers them on as they compete while using the sign she made for them. The Holo-Pearls are shown fusing together, and Steven and Connie perform a brief fusion dance before fusing into Stevonnie.

Stevonnie unlocks their floating abilities while fighting the Holo-Pearl fusion, and takes pride in it, but they are stopped by a vision of a boy.

Stevonnie hits the ground at a hard pace and separates into Steven and Connie. Garnet and Pearl run over to the two, asking them is they are ok, and Steven gets up, asking what happened, and Connie runs out of the Sky Arena, and Steven follows her. Steven finds Connie on the steps behind the area, near the warp pad, and decides to talk to her about the way she's been acting. Connie admits that she beat up a kid at school, and Steven is shocked, asking her to explain more about the situation. Connie claims that her training instinct just "kicked in", and she did it on accident. Steven tells Connie not to think about it, but Garnet interrupts and takes the kids to the beach to meditate with her as Stevonnie.

"Grace and Green, You might be able to also fuse if Green becomes Nazo" Garnet suggested.

So Green turned into Nazo and we became a human-hedgehog hybird with nazo's spikes, my eyes and my top and Nazo's boots.

We became 'Nace'.

Garnet meditated with Stevonnie and sang the song "Here Comes a Thought".

 _[Garnet]_

 _Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust _

_Here comes a thought  
That might alarm you  
What someone said  
And how it harmed you _

_Something you did  
That failed to be charming  
Things that you said are  
Suddenly swarming _

_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you _

_Take a moment, remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment to ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart _

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here _

_[Stevonnie]_

 _Here comes a thought  
That might alarm me  
What someone said  
And how it harmed me _

_Something I did  
That failed to be charming  
Things that I said are  
Suddenly swarming _

_(Naco at the same time)_

 _And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse me  
_

 _[Both] That I might lose me_

 _Take a moment, remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
_

 _If this is how we fall apart But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here _

_And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
From here, from here, from here _

_[Stevonnie]_

 _Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
(Naco in the background)_

 _Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust _

The visuals were of Sapphire and Ruby and have butterflies for metaphors of issues they have to deal with. Eventually Ruby and Sapphire resolve their problems. Stevonnie looks the other direction and sees Steven and Connie dealing with their problems. Connie finally accepts to confront them.

There was also a visual of Green and I with butterflies presenting my worries.

Green managed to reassure me that everything would be ok and he would help me get through it.

The next day, Connie comes back to the house to train again, feeling better. Connie comes in with a picture of the kid she beat up and how she made up with him. Steven is impressed while Connie talks about how nice it was to be able to release and do something about her problem. While Connie goes to change, Steven suddenly sees a butterfly from Stevonnie and Garnet's meditation on his mother's sword. Later at the Sky Arena, Stevonnie is fighting better and things go well. When Stevonnie goes to stab a Holo-Pearl another vision suddenly comes, but this time of Bismuth, the exact moment where she was impaled by Steven. Stevonnie is confused about who that was but at the same time not, since they're made out of two people. They say "Oh no, it's coming from me now" as the visions have switched from being from Connie to Steven. They go back into reality, and Garnet tells them to breathe. While Pearl is confused, Garnet assures her they've got this. Stevonnie goes back into another vision, this time of a corrupted Jasper while saying they tried to help her. Another vision comes of Eyeball Ruby and Stevonnie continuously explains they couldn't do anything. Stevonnie assures themself that it's okay to think about it, but they then say "I thought I could, but it's so much, I can't do it".

The three visions of Eyeball Ruby, Bismuth, and Jasper explode into butterflies and combine to form the shape of Rose's head, looking down on Stevonnie in a disappointed manner. Stevonnie, sobbing, steps backward off the edge of the Sky Arena and wake up from their visions. Pearl and Garnet exclaim "Stevonnie!" as they fall.

Stevonnie unfused in mid-air. Connie suggests they refuse as to be able to hover and prevent themselves from falling. Steven is still sobbing while saying he didn't mean to hurt anyone. Connie assures him that it's okay to feel bad, and he had to be honest about how bad it feels because that's what she did. Steven understands, and they reform Stevonnie, who manages to hover safely to the ground. They then laugh, sigh, and stare at the sky saying "I'm here", referencing their song from earlier.

"Green, do you think I'll ever be able to deal with loosing my nan to Dementia?" I asked, tearfully.

"I don't know. You told me you tried to not think about what would happen to your classmate before he died even though deep down you knew it was inevitable."

Green then sighed.

"Here's my advice: Make as many memories as you can while she is recovering ok? I know you're at college now (At least in real time it will be in three -Two when Monday comes- days).

So when you're able to see her, try to ask a few questions if you still can and enjoy her company ok?" Green suggested.

"Ok, Thank Green" I said as I hugged him as we watched the sunset.

"I'm here too" Green said, softly as I smiled.

-End of Here come's a thought (my new 2nd fave SU song!)-

 _-Something important-_

 _In the pridelands just after Chungu and Cheezi are kicked out of the Pridelands..._

 _When Tano was appointed to be second-in-command alongside his clan mate, Nne, he took advantage of the position to control Janja._

 _ **Tano is small, but compact. He carries a slight hunch to his back, though it is much less drastic than that of his clan mate, Nne. His fur is pale gray, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are darker gray in color. His eyes, mane, paws, and tail are black.**_

 _ **Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates. He has a severe hump on his back, as well as a large nose and ears. His fur is pale gray in color, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are colored with darker fur. Nne's most distinctive feature is the mask of fur that extends from between his eyes to the base of his nose.**_

 _Along with Nne, he plotted to bait the Lion Guard into chasing a herd of antelope while the hyenas targeted a herd of oryxes. During the chase, Tano and Nne betrayed Janja and attempted to score the meal themselves, but they were thwarted by Kion's Roar of the Elders._

 _Even though they betrayed Janja, They were still invited by CJ in the form of a vulture to join Nick Wizard's group._

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Why are we at the Disney Castle?" Sky asked._

" _You're here because once Christmas has passed, you'll be put through two more trials: The time race and the last battle. We need you to be ready for both as soon as possible" Oswald said._

" _So what can we do?" Altessa asked._

" _You train with the Rouges by stopping CJ and her friends from getting the reminding items" Mickey replied._

" _But we know that" Sky stated._

 _-Next part of training:_

 _Simulations of different Disney cartoons : House of Mouse, Goof Troop and Darkwing duck to challenge our strength, humour skills and kindness_

 _Owlman and Hawkman detect changes in the robin from the last episode of Gravity Falls._

 _At the same time..._

 _Nick Wizard brought back his chessboard and moved Marco next to Ludo._

 _He smiled._

" _CJ, how is the hunt going?" He asked._

" _It's going smoothly, We've found Blendin Blandin and we're going to get him to tell us when we can find Bill cipher after the final battle" CJ replied._

" _Good, carry on" He said._

 _-Meanwhile in a library Museum from the 1800s-_

 _Dipper and Mabel came across a mysterious book titled 'Time pirates' with a note written to them:_

 _'HEY, DIPPER AND MABEL! BLENDIN HERE. I'M CURRENTLY LIVING IN THE YEAR 1883, AND I HID THIS LETTER IN HOPES THAT IT WOULD ONE DAY REACH YOU. (I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE MOVIE "RETURN BACKWARDS TO THE PAST AGAIN 3," WHICH IS REQUIRED VIEWING FOR TIME ACADEMY FRESHMEN.) YOU'VE PROBABLY GOT A LOT OF QUESTIONS, AND AFTER THE EVENTS OF WEIRDMAGEDDON, MAN, I DON'T BLAME YOU! SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED: AFTER GLOBNAR, I WAS GETTING A LOT OF FLAK FOR LOSING A GLADIATOR FIGHT TO TWO CHILDREN. EVEN THOUGH I GOT MY JOB BACK (THANKS FOR THAT, BY THE WAY!), MY FELLOW OFFICERS KEPT CALLING ME HURTFUL NICKNAMES. TIME BABY HIMSELF CALLED ME NO-FRIENDIN BLANDIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE LIKE THAT? JUST AS I WAS THINKING I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING FOR TIME BABY'S RESPECT, THIS WEIRD TRIANGLE GUY SHOWED UP IN MY DREAMS AND SAID THAT HE WOULD MAKE SURE TIME BABY NEVER BOTHERED ME AGAIN. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS SHAKE HIS HAND! I'VE NEVER BEEN GREAT AT MAKING DECISIONS UNDER PRESSURE, AND, WELL, YOU KNOW THE REST! WHEN I AWOKE, THAT STUPID TRIANGLE HAD USED MY BODY TO TRAVEL THROUGH TIME AND DESTROY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE-AND TIME BABY, TOO! LUCKILY, TIME BABY ISN'T DEAD . . . EXACTLY. IT WILL TAKE ONE THOUSAND YEARS FOR HIS MOLECULES TO RECONSTITUTE, AND WHEN THEY DO, BOY, IS HE GONNA BE CRANKY! THE TIME AGENTS ALSO SURVIVED-THEY ONLY SEND THEIR HOLO-PROJECTIONS OUT ON DANGEROUS MISSIONS. BUT LOLPH AND DUNDGREN WERE FURIOUS ABOUT WHAT I DID! OF COURSE, THIS MEANS THAT THERE IS A DIMENSION-WIDE MANHUNT OF AGENTS TRYING TO FIND ME AND BRING ME TO JUSTICE. BUT IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE! THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO GO BACK TO JAIL, SO I'VE BEEN HIDING OUT IN THE PAST. IT WAS FUN FOR A WHILE-SEEING THE SIGHTS, CHATTING WITH HISTORICAL FIGURES, VISITING THE '50S TO TRY TO LEARN THE TWIST. (I ACCIDENTALLY TWISTED MY ANKLE AND COULDN'T WALK FOR A WEEK.) I WANTED TO CHECK OUT THE OLD WEST, TOO, BUT WHEN I TRAVELED HERE, I ACCIDENTALLY APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF A TRAIN AND MY TIME TAPE WAS SHATTERED INTO FIFTY PIECES. (ALSO, I THINK THE TRAIN MIGHT HAVE GONE OFF THE RAILS. HOPEFULLY THAT ISN'T IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!) ANYWAY, I JUST WANTED TO SAY NOT TO WORRY ABOUT ME! I'VE MANAGED TO BLEND IN TO THE POPULACE, AND I GOT A JOB AS A POCKET WATCH REPAIRMAN. I'VE ALSO CAUGHT ONE OF THOSE COOL GOLD RUSH-ERA DISEASES THAT'RE SO POPULAR IN THESE TIMES, AND I AM LOVING THE NOSTALGIA! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP, AND IF ANY TIME AGENTS COME LOOKING FOR ME, TELL THEM YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING!_

BLENDIN BLENJAMIN BLANDIN, 1883'

" _Wow, he must be having fun getting a deadly disease" Mabel said._

" _How is he suppose to survive in that ?" Dipper wondered._

" _Hey there's a fish in here. Why is it familiar?" Mabel asked._

" _Grunckle Stan has one in his tank" Dipper replied._

" _Right" Mabel nodded and smiled at the memory._

 _What they didn't know was the Axolot was very important to Bill Cipher..._

 _-End of something important-_

 _ **I know this was a very short chapter but I'm in a rush to get this up for my birthday as I'm running out of free time.**_

 _ **I only have two codes today:**_

 _ **RQH SHHN LQWR PB GLPHQVLRQ DQG WKLV EXPSNLQ ORVW KLV ZHDN OLWWOH PLQG**_

 _ **DOO KH VDZ ZDV PH UHPRYLQJ PB HARVNHOHWRQ WR IHHGeu LI BRX FDQW WDNH WKH KHDW JHW RXW RI WKH NLWFKHQ MDFN**_

 _ **FXUVH WKH DARORWO HYHUB FRQVSLUDFB LV WUXH**_

 _ **I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll need some help to get the remaining chapters of The magic awakens so I can upload them all on the docs and them post them at the right times.**_

 _ **So anyway, read and review or I'll be really sad at college on my birthday!**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: Don't forget to suggest ideas as well!;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- College pain and horrors!

 **Note: The order of the cannon filler chapters with Steven universe scenes go in the order of episodes so the make up scene with Jean would be sometime after this chapter.**

 **AnonymousZGirl helped me with the creation of 'Synthia'.**

-College and toon trauma-

While I was at college and the events of 'Future Zoltron boy' occurred in Steven universe;

a mysterious young girl with the same color hair as PIXAR (but not her daughter.)styled like sleeping beauty's hair and eyes that seemed to be the same color as Doom's eyes wearing a red and white dress with a hidden belt that had toon guns on them and silver slippers went to Wretch-it Ralph's world and took Turbo out of the game underworld.

She used a pink powder to change him into his 2-d 8-bit form and took him to an alley way in the future.

Coral and Kaito walked past and saw her with Turbo.

She squirted him with Dip with her squirt gun in cold blood.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

She turned to face them and gave them a crazy smile "...you two want to be next?

Then they screamed and ran to tell PIXAR.

When she came into the room with them the little girl was gone as if she was never there but what is left of Turbo is still on the floor.

-End of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

-Some time past as the weekend came-

The classic and Mystery Incorporated Scooby Gangs met half way in Coolville.

Someone started an arugement among them about Velma and Shaggy being together so Scooby had to call us for help.

When we arrived, Classic Fred looked annoyed.

"Your mystery plot is good but have you thought about the awesome formula we started?" He asked.

"We're clearly the better ones" He added.

Some Knights nodded.

"Easy guys, I haven't watched more of Incorporated but You're both great to new and old fans everywhere can't we get along?" I asked.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"oh please! the old show may have been good, but mystery Incorporated is way more AWESOME and had a mystery that fans loved and could get into it better than the old show even if the old show was great for old and new fans who have seen it, the best Scooby Doo show is clearly the mystery Incorporated! it had a real story that was more interesting and the secrets that were revealed with each episode brought even more love for the show! could you seriously say that the old show brought such a thing? sorry Scooby Gang Classic but your better off retired and dipped!" a little girl said as she smirked while bringing out a squirt gun with something green in it.

"Who's that girl?!"

"I don't know but she's got a squirt gun full of dip!"

"RUN!"one Toon screamed as those toons who were on the new Scooby's Gang's side went left and the ones who were on the original Scooby's Gang side went right.

"Better that those toons are out of the way, after all it ain't no fun if I hit a innocent toon by mistake right?"the little girl said as she shot the squirt gun at Classic Fred but his girlfriend got in the way but lucky it only hit her on the arm.

"Man you must really care about him if you would take a hit...too bad it was stupid, man you really are the dumb version."the little girl said with a giggle.

"Don't you dare call her that! she took that hit to save my life!"Classic Fred yells as he holds the girl he loves close and triedto clean the dip off with a real non-toon towel.

"Yeah and it was dumb...I mean seriously, why in the world would she save the guy who took so long to ask her to be his girlfriend and then make her like a old maid? listen I will do you all a favor, I will spare one of you...but only the one who I know who is the most important and if he was dipped, your whole Scooby old world dies..."the little girl said as she uses the squirt gun on all of the Classic Scooby Gang...well all but Classic Scooby.

"Well my work is done...oh and Classic Scooby, maybe you should go stay with that cousin of yours the one that ain't to bright...cause you ain't going after monsters anymore..."she said with a small smile before she started to get ready to leave

"Wait!"Grace's ex-boyfriend yelled out.

"What do you want? I did what I came here for and I'm leaving...so what?"

"You have no right to do that to them! they were the best Scooby Gang ever and you...and you left Scooby alone...why...why would you..."he said

Then out of the sudden the little girl appeared right in front of him close to his face as if by teleporting and grinning wickedly.

"Why? because they deserved it! because they had to pay for what they have caused the new versions who are way better and more awesome...those four were just a eyesore with no real place in the Scooby fandom...Scooby wasn't dip because he had a purpose...those four are not even the real ones...the real ones had long sense been gone...ever wonder where the new versions of each toon comes from? oh am so sorry of course you don't know, and explaining it to you now would be pointless...so I will tell you this...get in my way...and try to stop me from doing my job in getting rid of the bad heartless classics who have been picking on the new versions of them or the better versions of them...then you will be next."

then the little girl backs away with a grin as she giggled insanely as she turned her back to him and skips away while singing to herself the song dollhouse.

-End of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"Who the hell was that?" Green asked.

"What if She works for Nick Wizard or worse that guy who shouldn't be named right now 'Dark Zero'?!" Anakin cried.

"Whoever she is just became an enemy of Toons, anime characters and life everywhere" I stated, darkly.

The girl skipped along until she bumped into CJ.

"I've been expecting you, dip Assassian" CJ said.

"The famous daughter of Captain Hook and sister of Harry and Harriet. What brings you here?" The girl asked while twirling her gun.

"Nick Wizard wants to know if you work with 'Dark Zero'" CJ replied.

"Are you kidding? why would I work with him?!" The girl cried.

"So you're alone. What's your A game? To be like Dominator and destroy every cartoon world in existence or make certain characters suffer by melting some of them?" CJ challenged her.

"Why should I tell you that, CJ when my loyalties are else where?" The girl stated.

"Thank you for your time, assassin" CJ bowed and disappeared in the shadows.

-End of Toon Tramua short-

-Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery-

Steven was having a conversation with Peedee at Beach Citywalk Fries, asking that his dad didn't let him alphabetize the condiments.

Before Peedee can answer, Steven looks over to the Funland Arcade, where Mr. Smiley is seen setting down a machine.

Sparking his interest, Steven goes over to check it out. He asks Mr. Smiley if the Zoltron Machine was new, to which he denies, turning it on to demonstrate. The robot turns on, saying that it could know all about the future because he was from there. Excited, Steven inserts a quarter asking if he could finally get the fancy kazoo he's always wanted.

To his disappointment, Zoltron doesn't answer clearly, only giving him three lucky numbers: 16, 47, and W (despite W not being a number). Steven asks for his quarter back, and Mr. Smiley responds with a joke, saying "If I had a quarter every time somebody asked for their quarter back. Oh wait, I do!" Steven doesn't laugh, and Mr. Smiley recalls of the times where he used to be a comedian. Steven asks what his jokes were and he says he'd rather not talk about it.

When Steven asks if he had knock knock jokes, Mr. Smiley tells him to ask the Zoltron machine again. Steven inserts another quarter, asking why Mr. Smiley quit comedy, but the robot does not respond. Steven gives him a little tap, saying he could do it, but the robot is knocked over by Steven's super strength, shattering it to pieces. Steven apologizes, saying it was an accident and he wanted to make up for it, because he didn't want to be banned from another one of Mr. Smiley's places of business.

A little while later, Steven having offered his help, dresses as the Zoltron robot and sits in the booth. While sitting in the booth, he notices Lars and Sadie walking by. Lars tells her that she's always focusing on work and that he wants to go to her house and watch a movie. Sadie laughs it off, saying people who wanted a donut would notice that they were gone, despite Lars' urging. Steven makes noises as Zoltron to get them to notice and come over so he could tell them their future.

The two come over, not recognizing Steven and Sadie inserts the coin, asking if she and Lars should skip work. Steven responds that even though Lars doesn't admit it, he likes to do a good job, and letting people depend on him warms his heart like love and trust. Steven also says that even though Sadie likes to take charge, (which she denies) she would still be impressed with all of Lars's effort. The two are creeped out that "Zoltron" knows their name, and they decide to go off to work instead.

Suddenly, Onion runs over with a crowbar, but Steven stops him, still posing as Zoltron, telling if he's not being careful, "Zoltron sees prison bars in your future." Onion seems to understand and leave but returns with a ski mask on into the Arcade with the same crowbar out of Steven's sight. Multiple residents of Beach City begin to ask "Zoltron" for future predictions throughout the day and Steven happily does so. A little while later, Mr. Smiley returns to collect the coins, and Steven mentions that he feels like he's made a positive impact on people's lives.

After Mr. Smiley leaves, Steven looks forward and sees a mysterious man standing at the edge of the boardwalk. He depressedly goes over to Steven, or the Zoltron machine, and inserts a quarter. His first question is if it was a mistake to come to Beach City. Steven hesitates at his answer, but says of course it wasn't, and "Funland is fun! For all ages..." The man inserts another quarter, asking will talking to "him" make a difference. Steven says he isn't sure and says that human emotions are "really complicated to Zoltron." The third quarter is inserted, and he asks if he drives everyone around himself away from him. At a complete loss of words, Steven gives him the lucky numbers that the Zoltron machine had given him earlier: 16, 47, and W. The man proceeds to insert his final quarter, but it slips out of his hand and falls through the cracks of the boardwalk. He sighs, saying even coins didn't want to be around him. Steven, feeling bad wishes he could know what to tell him by having future vision like Garnet. Garnet appears from behind, knowing he would say that. Steven asks her if he could borrow her future vision, because he wants to "help some random stranger he met" Garnet agrees, saying that it "sounds like and appropriate use of her power" and she kisses Steven on the forehead, passing on her future vision to him temporarily, and leaves, telling him to try to be home for dinner. Garnet tells the man that "Zoltron" was ready to answer his question and hands him a quarter. He inserts the quarter and asks, "What would he say if he saw me now?" Steven, using the future vision, foresees three potential futures on what to say; If he says "he" would be happy to see him, the man would think he was lying because no one was ever happy to see him. The second option is to tell him that "It's been too long", but the man would think he should have come sooner. The third option, where Steven says he doesn't know and says he's just a boy in a costume, makes things even worse by the man saying everything in his life was a disappointment. Steven goes with neither option and says he sees sadness in his future, no matter what he did. The man agrees with this one and sadly dismisses the idea that the curtain had closed on Mr. Smiley and Mr. Frowney, his name. Surprised, Steven asks that he was here to see Mr. Smiley, but Mr. Frowney continues expressing that he was too late, and leaves for the bus stop.

Later, Mr. Smiley returns and Steven calls him over, telling him that he met Mr. Frowney. Steven asks how he knows him, and Mr. Smiley reveals they used to have an act together. However, Steven thinks that he was rather depressing than funny. Mr. Smiley agrees, thinking that it was how he thought it was supposed to go, but onstage, nothing could have made Mr. Frowney cheer up, not even himself. Steven tells him to talk to Mr. Frowney before he leaves town, but Mr. Smiley doesn't know what would happen if he did. This activates Steven's temporary future vision, seeing three different occurrences again; however, they all still end with Mr. Frowney still being sad and Steven tells Mr. Smiley that he sees sadness in his future. Mr. Smiley tells him to cut the act, and begins to leave, but Steven tells him "You said you were always trying to make him happy. Did he even know he was making you sad?" This convinces Mr. Smiley to go and see Mr. Frowney at the bus stop, with Steven.

After a brief reunion, Mr. Frowney asks if Mr. Smiley was just there to laugh at him again, to which he denies, saying that he wanted things to work.

However, it wasn't making Mr. Frowney happy, but Mr. Frowney wanted it to be taken seriously, and Mr. Smiley wanted him to have fun. Mr. Frowney sadly tells him it must have never meant to be and thought they really had something.

Mr Smiley remembers an old act of theirs and asks him questions, to which Mr. Frowney responds with a pessimistic view. They reenact the entire thing, which ends with Mr. Smiley holding Mr. Frowney upside down, making him laugh for the first time.

Feeling better, Mr. Frowney tells him he finally got the joke and hugs him goodbye. Steven is happy that his debt is paid until Mr. Smiley reminds him that the Zoltron machine was thousands of dollars. The episode ends with Steven predicting that he sees a cramped leg in the future, as the iris closes on Steven's foot.

Meanwhile...

Turbo Jr came home from a day of villain school to find Turbo's remains moved to the living room.

He fainted and was taken to Hospital.

The toon police discovered his dad was killed a second time by the use of dip and DNA was matched to the mysterious Toon Assassin simply known as 'Synthia' for her true name.

No surname. No family history. Just her name like it was wiped clean.

-end of Future boy Zoltron-

-Moon and Toffee: What once was-

Moon (Who looked like Star but with periwinkle hair, a golden crown with a purple diamond in the center, icy blue eyes, and pink diamonds on her cheeks wears a light blue and periwinkle gown, with long blue gloves) was the princess of Mewni and enagaged to River Butterfly.

One day, when she was riding one of her parents warnicorns, She went a young grey lizard monster called Toffee.

They quickly became friends but at first Moon didn't tell him she was a Mewman or royalty.

After many outings together, the two became close and Moon finally told him that she was a mewman and that she was engaged to another.

"Moon, I don't care that you're a mewman. I love you and I think we can bring the Mewmans and monsters together again." Toffee stated.

"So you want to meet my parents?" Moon asked.

Toffee stammered.

"um...Er..Well, Let's try it" He replied.

So they went to Moon's parents and turned him down, using the royal wand to zap him out of the palace.

Moon was heartbroken as she watched her once-boyfriend be banished to the swamps as she went on a carriage to her wedding day.

The ironic thing was Moon's family name was Butterfly not River's.

He lied to impress her.

His last name was originally Johansen!

And so since that fateful day, Toffee plotted to destroy the wand somehow and then by chance he saw Moon's daughter from Ludo's watch tower: Star Butterfly.

The rest is history.

-End of Moon and Toffee short-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ones with Steven universe or Make up scenes or Fish related adventures are cannons. You might be able to figure which ones are and ones that aren't by the title.**

 **The Moon and Toffee Short is a 'what might have happened' situation as they could have had a relationship but broken up for Star to be born.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Keep suggesting ideas.**

 **I have no idea how I'll be able to keep updating this since I'll be busy every day of the week but I'll figure something out.**

 **Here are today's codes:**

 **Grplqdwru pljkw kdyh frpshwlwlrq**

 **Wkh Mhp frplfv duh srzhuixo**

 **Phj dqg Urvh kdyh d frqqhfwlrq**

 **So yeah, read and review or the mysterious scary girl will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: look out for an official Moon and Toffee theory one-shot in full detail along with the adventures of Reyes Butterfly (Might have to change her last name if Moon's last name isn't Butterfly).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- What if, Halloween again and surprises!

-The night Fury shapeshifter(Sammy's idea)-

Hiccup and Toothless were twins.

Toothless had the ability to turn into a night fury.

After Valka(Hiccup's mother) by Cloud Jumper, Stoick disowned him and he had to live by himself out of fear that Toothless would bring harm as well as seeing Valka supported dragons and believed they were good he feared Toothless would bring too much pain over the loss of Valka because he could end up being proof that she was right and Stoick didn't want to live with that pain.

When Hiccup was the age he was in the first movie, he met Toothless after he lauched his weapon like in the movie and bonded with him over time.

After fighting a hookfang by using bait and their weakness in the Kill Ring, Hiccup and his father had a fight.

"What if they're actually scared creature?" Hiccup stated.

"Well, they're not! Vikings are meant to kill Dragons! Except one is human" Stoick cried.

"What? You don't mean..." Hiccup began.

"Toothless is your brother and a shapeshifter" Stoick said.

"Why did you separate us?" Hiccup asked.

"Your mother was taken and I was afraid he would hurt you" Stoick replied.

Hiccup ran to Toothless and planned to run away from home.

-To be continued some day-

-Teen Titan Villain tryouts-

 **This occurs a few days before The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 episode 67.**

"Ok, Peepers. I need you to find some Teen Titan villains so we'll be able to track them down better" Nick Wizard stated.

Peepers sighed.

"I'm on it sir" He replied.

The first villian was Trident, a monstrous looking Atlantean person who made clones of himself to force everyone to bow to his perfectness.

"I am Trident. BOW TO ME!" Trident cried.

"You reminder me of hater...(Sniffs) I LOVE IT!" Peepers exclaimed.

"You're hired" He added.

Next was Cheshire.

Cheshire has two long streams of black hair that are tied at the bottom. She has tanned skin and wears a cat mask to cover her face. She wears a short kimono with a belt covering all of her waist. Underneath her sleeves are iron claws that are capable of slicing Speedy's bow and arrows. She wears pointy black boots as that are capable of crushing a communicator.

"Oh the silent type" Peeper said.

Cheshire showed him her claws and his pupil turned into a heart.

"You're in!" He cried.

Next was Control Freak.

"So you say you're the reason CN cancelled Teen titans and rebooted it as a chibi idiot show? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Peepers screamed.

"I'm a bad guy its what I do" Control freak smiled.

"OUT!" Peeper cried.

"Stop! You're be an interesting asset to me" Toffee said.

"Ok, you seem mysterious and full of pain. I'm in " Control freak stated.

"We start at 2 in the morning and don't be late" Toffee said as he walked away.

Peepers was speechless.

"Well see you never" Control freak said as he teleported away.

"Nick Wizard, Control freak is in the deal. What's your move?" Toffee asked.

"Idiot Chibi TTG Robin is going to go on a hunt for Rumblestiltskin" Nick Wizard stated.

"Very well, TTG Robin you must find Rumblestiltskin in the Shrek world." Toffee ordered into a microphone connected comminicator.

"OK, ok! Stop say things in a moderately loud tone!" TTG Robin cried.

"I wonder how Master Shredder is doing.." Nick Wizard pondered.

Meanwhile...

Shredder with mutagen dripping in to him made his claws come out of his hands.

"Super Shredder is coming..." He muttered.

-end of Villian tryouts-

-Halloween try #2 (S Danyal Allen' scene with some additional scenes from me)-

 **Note: This is partly cannon. All Yugi oh and shrek characters belong to their creators. We're just borrowing them and the hocus pocus characters again.**

 **The idea for Morgan making his own team and TTG Robin going to the world of Shrek memes and the movies was S Danyal Allen's idea. I'm just including it in this version of the Halloween short.**

 **This partly overlaps with The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 episode 68.**

 **The Mermaid Melody Pichi pichi Pitch characters and their songs belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them along with a few Yugi, Rosario+Vampire, Naruto and Kill La kill characters in the future.**

-S Danyal Allen's scene-

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney or the Non-Disney material utilized, nor do I intend to use this profit. This episode was inspired by Hush Little Children by Browniesarethebest which I highly recommend. It is actually a scrapped version of the special.

Episode 78: Come Little Children/Halloween Special

Mickey Mouse said, "Robin, Danyal. There's something waiting for you two. You both head over to the fifth district. However you two have to go alone."

Batman said, "Robin. I don't think it's a good idea."

Robin stated, "Relax I have contact if anything goes wrong."

"Fifth district? I have a bad feeling about this." Green stated.

Robin replied, "Like I said, if anything goes wrong I can contact you guys."

Danyal said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Robin asked, "What's the matter has the rooster turn into a chicken?"

"No I just feel suspicious about all of this. Why only two of us?" Danyal wondered.

"Green, try to keep any eye on them. Naitus are you feeling ok after coming back into existence?" Grace asked.

Natius said, "Yes, but I don't have the pyro-kinetic abilities."

Green, Danyal, and Robin walked to the fifth district and they saw a hooded figure who said in a sweet voice, "Come over to here."

Green was about to pursue them, but the figure said, "Ah, ah, ah. Only the two will go."

Danyal walked into the room accompanied by Robin and they saw a woman with flowing dark hair, and eyes that were as blue as the sea.

The woman said, "Greetings you two. I have called you here to give you the answer to those questions of the music box. This plays a tune that three witches have used. However, if you want to know why it is here, drink this potion."

Danyal asked, "We're not going to die from the potion, right?"

"Don't worry. It will not kill you." Said the woman

Danyal and Robin reluctantly drank the potion and they felt lightheaded but heard a cackle.

The woman revealed herself as Ursula.

Danyal saw this started banging the door for help she cried unaware her body is becoming smaller, "Help! Hey!"

Robin tried to contact the others and started banging the door and Green heard the two, but tried to open the door.

Danyal and Robin felt as if someone smacking them over the head and they blacked out.

When they came to, Natius asked in concern, "Are you two okay?"

Robin was a young boy of eight years he had black hair, dark piercing blue eyes, garbed in a red t-shirt and jeans as well as sneakers.

Danyal was an eleven year old girl with brown wavy hair, brown eyes framed in thin wire glasses garbed in a dark purple shirt, dark jeans and boot like shoes.

Danyal muttered, "Ah damn it. It's a potion that made us younger. I just don't why we were targeted in the first place."

She turned to Robin and she said, "This is the first time I have seen your eye color, Robin. Now what do we do? We don't have a lead to help us in this mess."

Robin said, "Listen Danyal, you can call me Dick. My real name is Richard Grayson. I chose the name Robin because my mother saw me as her little Robin before she died with my father."

Danyal said, "You know Dick, we have some things in common. We like to go by our alternate names. My real name is Susan, but I didn't want to confuse myself with my late aunt and went by the name Danyal. Plus our alternate names begin with a D."

Beast Boy saw Robin's eyes that were a cerulean blue color and he asked, "Are you really?"

Mickey ran in and he said, "There's a new world to be targeted. It's Salem Massachusetts. There are three witches that are threatening the survival of the kids."

They entered to Salem, 2016. The night was going to be a long one because Max explained that he had lit a black flamed candle allowing three evil witches known as the Sanderson Sisters to return from death after three-hundred and twenty-three years.

They were lead into a graveyard as it was considered holy ground to protect evil spirits, a black cat with green eyes was telling the story of what had happened to him.

"This is really bad." Grace exclaimed.

"Nice going Captain Dumbass!" said Robin, much to Batman's disappointment as he heard his sidekick curse out at a young age.

Danyal cried, "Bad word number 44."

Robin stated, "You're one to talk hypocrite."

Danyal commented, "I doubt you know what that word means."

The heroes turned to see the three witches and Winifred Sanderson who was the oldest of the three summoned a zombie who went by the name of Billy to chase them down.

Batman took out a smoke pellet and the heroes found a passageway to escape the cemetery.

Binx came out of the manhole and was run over by a car much to our heroes shock, but miraculously the cat came back to life as he said, "I hate when that happens. Come on, we need to find a way to defeat the witches."

Our heroes reached to a building and Winnifred placed a spell in which certain people would dance until death, but they came up with a solution.

They were able to defeat the by imprisoning them in a boiler room that burned them alive. Just when all was about to end well, Allison and Max opened the book which brought the Sanderson Sisters back to life once more.

When they got back to their old cottage, they realized that their potion was not ready yet so they had to make it at a fast rate for when the sunrise of All Hollows Day would come, they would die.

They flew back to a familiar and Danyal heard a scratching noise much to her agitation as her ears at that age were not able to handle loudness at a high level and to her surprise one of the Sanderson sisters grabbed her and Dick who screamed in terror as he was being lifted.

Batman was going to throw a bat-a-rang, but one of them was holding Robin in front of them like a shield and the three stormed off with the three kids.

Dick screamed in terror as he cried, "Batman! Help me!"

The three witches flew off taking the three and lured the other children with a song.

Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of magic. Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and sorrow.

The children started to follow the sweet music not knowing it was a trap.

Danyal who was tied to a chair was secretly cutting the ropes with a concealed knife the Sanderson Sisters were gloating on how young and beautiful they would be once they would take the children's lives.

Danyal said, "It doesn't matter how beautiful or young you'll be. You sold your souls to Lucy! You're nothing but empty shells of your former lives that earned a one-way ticket to the heresy level of Hell's Prison!"

Winifred ignored those words and looked at Dick and she said, "Let's start with you little boy."

Danyal not wanting her favourite character she had a crush on had to think of something as Robin was struggling to break from the women's grip.

She cried, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer!"

Winifred turned to the girl as she said, "You die first, now that's a twist."

She dropped Dick and she dragged Danyal to the cauldron.

Robin cried in hysterics as he was being dragged away with tears falling on the floor, "No! No!"

He yelled intensely as he was locked into a cage, "No! Please no! Tati! Tati, please get me out of this place! Tati, please save me! Please!"

-end of S Danyal Allen's scene-

The others came in with the car headlights and managed to rescue Robin and Danyal.

Robin and Max managed to distract the witches as the sun went up and they were sent to Hell by turning to dust.

After that encounter, We went to Traverse Town.

When Morgan saw Marik, Terra from KH and Terra the honorary teen titan, He got an idea.

"Hey guys, We got sent here after our world was taken from us" Yugi explained.

"I want to assemble a field team. Terra the keyblade master, Terra the teen titan and Marik, will you join me?" Morgan asked.

Marik's initial outfit consists of purple hooded robes with the Eye of Anubis on it, and a long purple cape with a gold chain at the front. He wears golden earrings, three bands of neckwear, an armband on each arm, and five bracelets on each arm starting from close to his elbows down to his wrists. He has dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair that occasionally appears as more light gray hair, especially in the Battle City tournament and at night.

When he arrived in Domino City, he wore a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black pants, and black shoes. While in Battle City, he acquires a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. In the manga, his pants are beige and he wears a black tank top underneath his hoodie, which would come to be the clothes his split personality would wear, minus the hoodie.

"Ok, we're in" Marik said.

"Morgan, TTG(The characters say the whole thing) Robin has escaped to the Shrek world" Oswald reported.

"We're on it. This is it guys, Our first mission!" Morgan cried, excitedly.

"Good luck, Morgan!" Everyone else exclaimed as the four of them left.

The other Descendant characters sang a song to send CJ and her gang as far away as possible.

 _So CJ and her Combined VK and AK gang went to meet the Black Beauty Sisters and Gaito at Maleficent's old castle on Isle of the lost which happened at Night._

 _Sheshe has red hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is seen usually wearing a red leotard with a strap that is tied around her neck. She also wears gray fishnet stockings and black knee high boots._

 _Gaito has spikey grey hair and pink eyes. He wears lightning earrings with a loose attached black robe. And also, black pants and pointy shoes. He has a dark red necklace and is usually seen holding a rose, wine, or his staff._

 _Mimi wears black spiked dog collar blue corset black short-shorts and a microphone for a tail._

" _Did you recruit Gaito and the Black Beauty Sisters?" Nick Wizard asked._ " _Yes" CJ replied._ _Nick Wizard processed to give her orders to tell Gaito and the girls._ " _You have to find the_ _ **Hibiscus Keychain,**_ _a pink surfboard that that has a Hibiscus flower on it. It represents the real pink surfboard that Kaito was originally planning to give to_ Lucia for her birthday, however, it got burned down by a fire involuntarily caused by Eriru, making Kaito give Lucia the smaller keychain surfboard after her birthday that Lucia cherishes and the shell-themed sword for your world and Nick Wizard will give you an amazing power-up for the sing off. Also you need to capture all of the voltron members with Zarkon's help." CJ stated. " _We're on it" Gaito replied as the trio rushed off._ " _Now you're going to find a few anime items from Shaman King, Naruto, Rosario+ Vampire etc with Mina" Nick Wizard said as Audery and Chad poofed back to St Olga's and St Leo's (The prince version of St Olga's) to fix the continuity bit automatically._ " _We'll get them for you and find a way to track down Ally as well" Mina replied._ _So off they went while we went back to the hangout to chill out together._

Meanwhile, St. Michael was assigned to test Natius for a new fire-based power from the holy light as a young version of Naitus.

Mickey told us that Someone who looked like Naitus(St Michael) wanted to train him but was trapped somewhere.

So Morgan's team went out to resuce him so Naitus could get tested.

Once The angel in disguise was rescued and Naitus was tested, Red X teamed up with CJ and Mind to find two nostalgic items from two famous 80's movies: Back to the future and Ghost busters.

Red X's appearance is that of a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit that has a red-x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-gray interior.

His mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. The eyes are white reflective lens, which seem to act like Robin's mask as making facial changes to his actions, and are outlined in black.

The new wearer of this outfit is shown to be of similar built yet a couple inches taller than Robin.

"Did you find Red X?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Yes sir, so what do you want us to find in these movies?" CJ asked.

"I need you to get the DeLorean car and one of the Ghostbuster's packtron gun as I think if my plan for the final battle goes south at least we'll have a way to escape" Nick Wizard stated.

So off they went and we had to track them down.

TTG Robin was with Charming before the third Shrek movie and helped him get to his theatre height with Rapunzel.

We went back to the hideout to chill with the other Rouges.

"Guys, The Ghostbusters' world is being targeted!" Oswald cried.

So we went into action to see what CJ was up to.

By the time we reached the Ghostbusters world, CJ and company were stealing the Ghostbusters' equipment.

"Stop right there! Those don't belong to you!" Green cried.

They stopped and slowly turned around.

"You always mess things up, Red X do your thing" CJ stated as Red X threw his X weapons at us as they tried to escape with the proton equipment in the Famous time-traveling DeLorean.

Just then the four famous Ghostbusters came out in their cool retro car and played their catchy theme song to stop them in their tracks.

"Those belong to us" The Ghostbusters said (I can't remember the characters' names sorry).

As Audery and Chad had been sent away to reform, they had now disappeared from behind CJ, Mina, Red X and Ally.

Mina threw a time bomb and then a smoke bomb to teleport them all to Nick Wizard incredibly fast.

"We lost them! This is bad!" Sky cried.

"Easy, Sky. Any idea why they might want your equipment?" Green asked.

"It could be the energy properties of the energy streams" one of the men replied.

"Where could they be heading next?" I wondered.

Samara used her rod to track them.

"They want to go to Oakhaven right? We'll have to split up, Danyal, Grace, Green, Sky, Naitus and Robin go there while Morgan's team is in the Shrek world and the rest will track Red X and company down in the other anime worlds." Samara suggested.

"Let's go!" Sky cried as everyone split up.

The next target was Mermaid Melody and that meant singing as a weapon!

-End of short-

-Chainsaws + Fire and Ice-

 **AnonymousZGirl helped me with this idea and the title.**

There once was a cool villain in armour called Dominator, She managed to do what no other villain could: Destroy the galaxy.

There was another villain that was crazy for Chainsaws, bombs, guns and killing their enemies: His name was Negaduck.

One day, about two decades after Negaduck's respective show 'Darkwing Duck' ended, The two met.

They both were alike in some ways: They didn't like working in a team or partners and wanted to torture or kill their enemies but when they saw each other face to face...

At First there was bickering like siblings.

"Cool armour, get that from the stone age?" Negaduck asked.

"Your colour scheme looks like a flower threw up on you" Dominator said in her disguised deep voice.

There was fighting like actual brawls in a random boxing ring.

Then Wander and Darkwing showed up together to spell it out for them and they unknowing worked together to try to beat the snout out of them.

"You have some mad skills with those powers. Want to destroy the postive-verse of St Canrad with me?" Negaduck asked.

"Ok" Dominator replied.

As they went along in Dominator's new ship blasting St Canard and then the newly grown universe of Wander's with a ship from Earth following them all the time.

"do you think that ship might be suspicious?" Dominator asked.

"Don't worry about it, D. Let's just have fun!" Negaduck cried as he unleashed his chainsaw fury on the multiverse.

"They are so perfect for each other!" Wander Squealed.

Lord Hater sobbed in the background as Wander then pictured Negaduck and Dominator's wedding like how he did with her and Hater in a hilarious fashion.

"I guess even villains get their happy ending" Wander sighed.

"Wander, the universe is in peril. Don't you want to befriend them?" Darkwing stated.

"Oh right" Wander said, nervously as the two followed the villains in a orbel bubble as Wander's theme played in the background.

-End of villain love short-

 **Thank you friends for suggesting the HTTYD short and the DominatorXNegaduck short.**

 **It really helped.**

 **Keep the suggestions coming, ok?**

 **Here's today's big question: Is my OC a Mary Sue?**

 **Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the chessboard but everything will come into play really soon.**

 **Quick codes:**

 **QHYHU WUXVW D ZLWFK WKHBOO FXUVH BRXU HDU DQG WXUQ BRX LQWR DQ LPPRUWDO JRDW**

 **VR L KHDU**

 **UHWXUQ IRU ERXQWB**

 **DUPHG DQG GDQJHURXV**

 **Mhp dqg wkh Krorjudpv zloo uhwxuq rqh gdb.**

 **Shukdsv wkh vkls zdv rq d plvvlrq wr fdwdorj vwudqjh elrorjlfdo vshflphqv. Frxog wkh kljk yroxph ri zhlugqhvv rq erdug kdyh gudzq wkh vkls wr JI?**

 **I hope you enjoyed these shorts. See you soon, I hope.**

 **Hang in there till Christmas guys!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, Out!**

 **PS: What Teen Titan or anime villians do you want to join Nick Wizard's growing team?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Anime waves and party planners!

 **I don't own any of the Rosario + Vampire, Naurto, Kill la kill, All dogs go to heaven or mermaid melody characters. They belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing them.**

-The anime travels (Yokai academy, Mermaid melody and Naruto)-

-Adventure to Yokai Academy-

So CJ, Mina and Red X arrived at Yokai Academy, blending in a disguised monsters in human form with the other monsters.

They ran into Ruby, a witch who once tried to help her master destory humankind after her parents were killed by them but reformed thanks to Tsukune's kindness and turned on her master.

Ruby has long black hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be pink eyes, varying from manga to anime. In the manga her hair is dark brown.

Ruby wears gothic clothing similar to Akasha Bloodriver (Moka Akashiya's mother) Her usual outfit includes a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Hello, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Ruby, what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm CJ, a sea pirate monster" CJ replied.

"Red X" Red X replied.

"I'm Mina, I can turn into a demonic form of myself with glowing eyes" Mina added.

"Follow me and I'll get you all enrolled to the school" Ruby said.

So the trio got enrolled and blended in naturally into the monster school as they kept an eye out for anything special.

Moka, the popular vampire girl and girlfriend of Tskune was sceptical about the three villains.

Moka has been noted as one of the most beautiful students currently at Yōkai Academy. When at school, she wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the Newspaper Club. Because Moka "transforms", her appearance differs slightly depending on her current form.

Her "outer" form has long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes. As a vampire, Moka has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. Her expressions in this form are much softer. This form always has her trademark Rosary attached to a black choker since it is what causes this personality to surface. Later in the story, it is revealed that this Moka bears a great resemblance to her mother Akasha Bloodriver, including the same hair color and general soft demeanor. This is because the Outer Moka is a "reflection" of Akasha, meant to protect Moka as she grew up without her mother.

With her Rosary removed, Moka transforms into her "Inner" form. Her Inner form retains the same hair length, but is silver instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red irises and slit pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. It is later revealed that this inner form is her true form and appeared more like this form since she was a young child.

After Moka received Tsukune's blood to save her from dying and help from their friends to stabilize their powers as a Shinso, Moka can use the "Creation" ability to alter her appearance, in her case she can generate in the the same steel armor and pauldron like coverings as Tsukune. The armor like coverings clad her legs to just above her knees like long leg boots, and the arms are also clad in long sleeve like armor with shoulder pauldrons, while at the same time she can use the "Wealth of Power" ability to grow bat-like wings protruding from her upper back, but smaller ones than Tsukune.

The Moka at this point was Outer Pink-haired Moka.

"Tsukune, I think they're up to no good" Outer Moka stated.

"Let's keep an eye on them when they're not looking" Tsukune suggested.

Tsukune's typical appearance is that of an average human teenager: he has black hair, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique. Whenever he is injected with some of Moka's blood, his eyes develop slitted pupils, much like those a true vampire when they exert their power. After becoming a modified human, blue patterns that resemble the conductive tracks of a printed circuit board appear on Tsukune's skin when using his newly-learned spells and powers. His eyes also appear to change from brown to blue when using certain Youjutsu techniques. The wounds he often sustains from altercations with monsters leave several scars on his body, the most prominent being an X-shaped mark on his torso he received from a monstrel that possessed blades for arms.

During his initial transformation into a ghoul, he develops the aforementioned vampiric eyes in addition to a black, web-shaped mark on his neck and face, originating from the puncture marks made by Moka's fangs. When he experiences a complete—albeit temporary—transformation into a ghoul during his human modification ritual, he gains silver hair, empty white eyes, fangs and bat-like wings. His skin also turns mostly black with red patches over some of his muscles and crack-like patterns on his face, arms and torso,this transformation was later given name a Jet Black Monster by Kurumu. After undoing the first and second seal of his Holy Lock while aboard the Hanging Garden, Tsukune's third transformation into a ghoul is slow but obvious: a black layer of skin gradually spreads over his body, wings begin to sprout from his back and parts of his body, such as his right arm, sporadically mutate due to being in close proximity to an awakening Alucard, the Shinso blood of whom having been directly passed onto him by Moka and her mother interacting with the supernatural energy of its original owner through his body.

After tearing off his Holy Lock to become a Shinso vampire to and learning how to control his new abilities with his friends' aid, Tsukune can use his now immense Wealth of Power to change his physical appearance. He can now make his black hair silver, his round pupils slitted and create a black layer of skin that covers most of his body save for his face. This greater access to his aura allows him to sprout large bat-like wings from his back and likely make a full transformation into a rat or bat. He can also use his Creation ability to form a suit of flexible steel armor around his upper body, protecting him from injury to a certain extent.

For most of the series, Tsukune has worn the traditional Yokai Academy uniform with little personal modification: a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green jacket, a black belt, light brown khakis and dark loafers. In the anime, he has occasionally worn uwabaki slippers with green soles. After the battle with Alucard at the end of the manga, he abandons the jacket of his uniform entirely. His casual attire consists of a green button-up shirt, a white T-shirt, a black belt, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. At the beach, he is shown to wear dark blue swimming trunks and sandals.

"What's that around that Pink-haired Girl's neck?" Red X asked.

"It's the Rosario Cross, it keeps her powers at bay" Ruby replied.

The Rosario Cross was designed to seal Moka's Inner personality and create an alternate personality, Outer Moka, based on the appearance and traits of her mother. When the Rosario is removed, Outer Moka disappears and Inner Moka awakens from her slumber.

The Rosario works as a medium for the two Mokas to communicate with each other. In the manga, Akasha designed it to be only pulled off by someone that truly loves Moka and means her no harm, her "destined one", in this case that person is Tsukune Aono, as he had fallen in love with both Outer and Inner Moka.

The sealing powers of the Rosario can be temporarily canceled out by Lilth's Mirror and Belmont, but it can only be physically pulled off by Tsukune. Outer Moka can still remove it, albeit with life-threatening consequences and damage to the Rosario.

"Interesting" Mina said, thoughtfully as she developed a plan in her mind.

As they toured around the school, Red X sneaked off and attempted to steal Moka's Rosario and Holy lock from Tsukune.

A Holy Lock, also known as a Spirit Lock, is a magical sealing artifact that locks down a Yokai's or hybrid being's power by sealing their blood, a process similar to the Rosario. Tsukune Aono and Hokuto Kaneshiro wear them, either to retain their sanity (Tsukune) or human form (Hokuto). Tenmei Mikogami either created them, or is the first to have one, to surpress his Kishin nature; his torso is wrapped by three.

Unlike the rosario cross used by Moka Akashiya, a Holy Lock is an incomplete seal, for it only suppresses the user's power rather than fully sealing it away. This means that the user can utilize their power for short durations at varying intensities. However, this damages the seal if the release of power is done too harshly, causing a link to crack each time. This occurs because the user's power spikes at a level that the seal cannot fully lock down, damaging the seal.

This occurred many times in the cases of Tsukune and Hokuto, where both forcefully overrode their seals to use their powers. Another aspect of this kind of seal is that it is generic in nature, being not specifically designed for a particular individual, which was the case with Tsukune. Despite this drawback, a Holy Lock is capable of adjusting to its user over time, which was revealed when Tenmei Mikougami mentioned the seal was acclimating well with Tsukune after sending Hyakushiki to attack him, as a means to help him master his then-new Vampiric powers.

Sky and the others arrived a few days later to try to help Moka and Tsukune stop CJ and her team from stealing the rosario and holy lock.

Meanwhile...

Janna was helping Reyes round up a rag-tag team of curagous humans that include Jackie, Oskar, Ingrid (The crazy but cool german girl with the awesome green and red hair)and Miss Skullnick to rescue Star and Marco.

Janna has short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She wears an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat.

They went to St Olga's to try to break them out but were stopped by Ponyhead's princess friends.

Reyes was captured eventually on a mission to save captives along wit Star and Marco inside. (Like how Nick Wizard and Toffee wanted).

Moka merged into one after Alucard was defeated but Red X still got the Rosario which sent all of the characters to Traverse Town causing a clash with the HTTYD characters.

In the end of the story, Moka no longer has her rosary but still continues to wear her choker. Her overall demeanor has become much softer like the outer Moka and, as noted by Tsukune, the tips of her hair now have a pale tinge of pink, as if to signify that the two souls of Moka had merged.

"The Rosario is powerful but a few more items will complete this circle. How are the captives doing?" Nick Wizard asked.

"They're giving in expectationally well" Miss Heinous replied, grinning wildly.

"Good, keep the operation going. Getting young cartoon fans as well as princesses to submit to your program will be benfietcal to my plan" Nick Wizard stated.

"Very well" Miss Heinous replied.

"I'm going to need to find out more about Moon Butterfly's history" Nick Wizard pondered.

-To be continued-

-The melody adventure-

Gaito and the Black Beauty Sisters stole Luchia's keychain while Luchia was on a date with Kaito, Gaito's secret twin.

Lucia and friends transform and have a song battle.

Lucia was the north Pacific ocean princess.

Lucia has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her

idol form. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a mermaid or an idol. She usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl.

Lucia's mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes while on land and long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. She's mostly seen wearing a pink and red sailor style school uniform.

Lucia's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Lucia's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Lucia appeared two more times in this form, in chapter 14 and chapter 19 of the manga with minor differences, such as adding a choker of laces and changing the petal flowers into roses.

When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses to defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28. The trio was upgraded by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina.

Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress.

Lucia and Hanon have a similar with slight changes to the design. It should be noted that their transformations are based off of the general format of their school uniform. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Lucia's second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs.

Lucia calls out "Pink Pearl Voice" indicating the initiation of the transformation. Her pearl begins to glows and it comes out of her pendant, turning into her microphone. Then Lucia's pink boots and gloves appear. She takes her microphone in her right hand and twirls around and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives Lucia, Hanon, and Rina the upgrade in outfits, Lucia can transform into her second idol form. Her new top appears then her skirt, each with an extra boots and gloves appear, also with a new layer. A notable new accessory is her long, dark pink bow tied at her waist and her headpiece.

Luchia's friends were Hannon, Coco, Rina, and a few others.

Hanon has brown eyes in her human form, but she has aqua blue eyes in her mermaid form. Her human form has short dark azure hair, she has long light blue hair in her mermaid form. She always wears a blue shell necklace around her neck containing her Aquamarine Pearl.

Her human form is significantly different from her mermaid form. Hanon's long aqua hair has the same hair style, but becomes shorter and grows darker. She also has brown eyes in her human form. She usually wears a barrette shaped like an 'X' in her bangs, and she is seen in many outfits. She is the second shortest mermaid princess after Seira.

When in her mermaid form, Hanon has long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs. She wears an aquamarine clam-shell bra, and a bracelet around her upper left arm. On her darker blue tail, and on her wrist, she wears double navy blue pearl bracelets. She wears a shell locket containing her pearl around her neck just as she does in all her forms, and star earrings.

Hanon transforms into her Idol Form, Mizuiro Pearl Voice, so she can defeat enemies with her songs. Her idol form consists of a short light blue strapless dress, with gloves and boots to match it. The dress is light blue and the skirt is sky blue with three layers and ruffles. Her gloves and boots are baby blue with pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. She still wears her star barrettes, earrings, and like all the other mermaid princeses, her shell necklace.

In the second-half of the series, Hanon, and get new upgrade outfits by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina, making them even more elaborate. Her boots and gloves now have an extra layer and there are ruffles on her top piece. The bottom two layers of her skirt are a lighter shade of blue and the top layer stays the same shade. Her hair grows longer, darker and much more wavier. Hanon does not gain another accessory like Lucia and Rina, but still keeps her star barrettes. Hanon and Lucia's Idol Form are very similar with a few slight changes. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Hanon's second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs.

Hanon's transformation is very much like Lucia's. Her pearl transforms into her E-pitch microphone. Boots appear on her feet then her gloves. Then she holds her microphone and strikes a pose.

After Aqua Regina gives the trio the upgrade in outfits, Hanon's can transform into her second idol form. The first part to transform is her top. Her skirt is slightly longer than her old one and her boots and gloves have an extra layer. A new noticeable accessory on her is a long, blue bow tied on the back of her waist. Her microphone also transforms into a more intricate design.

Coco was the south Pacific ocean princess.

Coco has straight, blond hair in her human form; however in her mermaid and idol form she has light blond hair. In her Human Form she has golden brown eyes, but in her Idol Form and Mermaid Form, she has yellow eyes. Like the other mermaids Coco wears a yellow pendant shaped like a seashell with wings that has her yellow pearl inside it, which she uses to transform into Yellow Pearl Voice.

In her human form, Coco's appearance develops into a natural human look. Her long hair became shorter and slightly darker in color. Her eyes also change into a golden brown color. She wears her shell pendant containing her pearl like all the other Mermaid Princesses. She usually wears yellow clothing, most which are showy or flattering to herself.

Her mermaid form follows the trend of all of the other Mermaid Princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and her yellow tail. She has long, straight, blond hair with bangs and yellow eyes.

Lastly, there is her idol form, Yellow Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short golden yellow dress with a large light yellow stripe in the middle with yellow- orange ruffles on the sides. The dress has a short knee-length yellow pleated skirt with an orange-yellow bow on the back. It also includes pale yellow high heel boots and light yellow gloves with cuffs.  
Coco does not appear in a mermaid princess gown. Yellow Pearl Voice only has one outfit in the manga, and has received no power-ups.

Seria was the Indian Ocean Princess after Sara.

Seira has light orange hair and she is the shortest and youngest mermaid of them all.

In her Human Form, she appears the same as her Mermaid Form, only her bangs become less even, she is slightly taller and her skin becomes more pale in color.

Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker.

Her Idol costume is a dark orange strapless dress with a along with an orange mini skirt with yellow ruffles and it also includes a yellow bow. The first layer of her gloves are the same color as her dress and the second layer is the same color of her bow. The first layer of her boots are a yellow-orange color and the second layer is like a golden yellow color with dark orange pearls around them.

Karen was the Antarctic princess, the twin of Noel the princess of the Arctic.

Karen has long, dark purple hair with curled ends, and her eyes are purple, just like her hair. Karen is also taller than most of the other mermaid princesses. She has a birthmark on her right cheek.

Noel was the princess of the Arctic.

Noel looks a lot like Karen. She has the same height as with the same hairstyle; however her hair is dark blue instead of purple and has opposite side bangs with dark blue eyes. Her birthmark also is on the other cheek. She occasionally wears glasses.

In Noel's Human Form, her eyes are slightly darker than other forms. Her hair is navy blue and wavy, with a right parted fringe. In the second season, Noel is shown wearing glasses at times.

Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two white colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Her hair is in the same style as it is in human form, though it is far longer and her hair color becomes pale blue.

Her Idol form, her Indigo (Aiiro) Pearl Voice is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and Indigo cuffs that extend to her mid-arm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barrette partly holds back her hair. Her idol form is very similar in appearance to Karen's idol form.

Rina was the North Atlantic Princess.

In her human form she has grey eyes but in her mermaid and idol form she has green eyes,

In her human, mermaid, and idol form she has seaweed green hair but in her idol and mermaid form it is much longer, she wears a green shell necklace around her neck containing her green pearl.

When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Her two songs are Star Jewel and Piece of Love. In the italian dub she sings Stella Preziosa. In the manga, she uses "Cool Shine Pitch" instead of the "Love Shower Pitch" she uses in the anime, along with the rest of the mermaids.

Rina's human form only differs slightly from her mermaid form. Her hair remains long, reaching to just below her hips and doesn't change color, while her eyes become grey instead of green. Her choice of clothing lean towards the sophisticated and masculine; she's usually in dark slacks or blue jeans, long sleeved or sleeveless dress shirts, and dress shoes. During school, she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls. She is one of the tallest of the mermaid princesses behind Karen and Noel.

Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes. Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the similar shell bra, shell locket, a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Rina's princess outfit was first seen in chapter 14 of the manga. Her outfit is very similar to her regular mermaid outfit. However, some changes are a headband of small, yellow roses, two strings of pearls looped around the base of her tail, and a dress with a cleft and three bows on the side of her tail. Rina appeared in her princess form a second time in chapter 19; this time her dress is identical to everyone else- with both bows and the cleft in her skirts aligned in the center of her front side. In the anime season Pure, during the Summer Green Festive Rina's princess outfit is the same in chapter 14 but instead of a rose handband on her head there was a crown in its place. Idol Form

When facing enemies, Rina transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice.

Her first outfit consists of a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee, long light green gloves with dark green slightly ruffled cuffs to her upper arm, and high heeled light green sandals. Rina, along with Hanon and Lucia, gained her second outfit in episode 28 when the trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is noticeably different from her first one. Her long dress now is complete with double layers. The first layer is light green and the second is slightly lighter, and she has a seaweed green bow on her right side. Her gloves now have a second layer which are a shade lighter, and the sandals are now have pearls on the straps. She also gains accessories such as a yellow-green pearl bead headband, a watch, and slightly darker green cuffs on the top of her dress. Her hair also lengthens massively. Rina's second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs.

Rina's transformation is like all the other mermaid princesses. Her pearl becomes her E-Pitch microphone and her body glows and she starts her transformation. Her dress, heeled shoes and afterwards, her gloves transforms. She ends her transformation with a pose. After Aqua Regina gives the trio the upgrade in outfits Rina's transformation is slightly different. First her gloves appear then her dress, which now has a second layer, then her shoes. The long bow that the trio wears is in a slightly different place on Rina. The long, dark green bow is tied on her right hip instead at the back of her waist. A new accessory that is in her new transformation is her golden circlet just above her bangs.

With a bit of magic, Sky, Green and the others join in the singing battle to defeat them to get the keychain back.

"The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard  
It's a very nostalgic song

The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut.

Where the paradise of the seven seas lies  
After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again  
Even if there comes a day where everyone...  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries  
I'll never forget.

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.

From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure  
With overflowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore  
But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future!

To the paradise of the seven seas!  
After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again  
Even if there comes a day where everyone...  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries  
I'll never forget!

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore  
But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
For the shining future!" Everyone sang as Gaito's brother Kaito found the sword to their linked world on the beach and the trio went away screaming as Lucia got her keychain back.

On the surface, a mysterious man from 'Naruto' stole the sword from Kaito holding the symbol for Naruto's village called the hidden leaf viliage. that is usually seen on Naruto's headband.

His name was Kirisame.

Kirisame wears a black hat like forehead protector with the Amegakure symbol on the front of it, tied in the back of his head. He has tiny black eye irises, messy, chin length brown hair coming out from under his forehead protector, part of it covering his left eye. And no eyebrows. He wears a black skin tight suit underneath all of his clothing, which also covers his mouth and nose. He wears a grey scarf around his neck, a white T-shirt over his black suit, a blue-coloured strapped suit that acts as his pants and a shirt over his grey one. He wears his weapon holster on his right thigh and black shinobi sandals.

He went to Nick Wizard's hideout to offer his services to him for an alliance as Naruto and friends ended up in Traverse town, unfamiliar territory to them.

Naruto strongly resembles his father:he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance. Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I, though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II. Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them after becoming a genin.

In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya, with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back.

Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto grew taller again, cut his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm.

"What is this place?" Sakura, the pink-haired girl asked.

"This place is so cool!" Naruto cried as he marvelled at the houses around them.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked.

"I'm Naruto, a highly skilled Ninja" He replied.

"This means war!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cried as the viking teens except Max, Hiccup and Astrid fought the anime characters.

Hiccup face-palmed in sync with Max.

"What are we going to do with you guys?" Hiccup wondered in disappointment.

-end of mermaid and Naruto surprise short-

-The rock party-

(Meeting 'S')

In the Temple, Steven and Pearl working on a puzzle, while Amethyst, who is also in the room, is shape-shifted into a ball and bouncing herself excitedly. When Pearl questions her behavior Amethyst reveals her anticipation for a rock concert that she will be attending with Greg.

Greg comes through the door and tells Amethyst that he won't be able to go with her due to a previous request from Barb to play cards with her and Vidalia. Pearl tells Amethyst if she wouldn't mind hanging out with her and Steven, implying that she and Steven would like to go with her.

In the next scene, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven stop by the Big Donut to pick up some snacks. Pearl is now wearing blue jeans and an unbuttoned black jacket in her attempt to look cool for Steven and Amethyst. A pink haired girl resembling Rose walks into the Big Dount and immediately catches Pearl's eye.

The Mystery Girl bears a close resemblance to Rose Quartz, as pointed out by Steven. She has voluminous medium length hair that is dyed pink. She has defined lips with a grey ring pierced on her lower lip, and a slightly dark-peach complexion. She has a heavy build and is taller than Pearl, roughly around Garnet's height. She has green eyes and wears dark grey eye shadow and has thick eyelashes, and, aside from the aforementioned lower lip piercing, she has three grey earrings on each of her ears, with highest and middle piercing smaller than the lowest one.

In "Last One Out of Beach City", she wears a white (with a slight hue of pink) crop top with what looks like a simplified animal design, and with the sleeves rolled up. She also wears dark grey pants with the right leg having a rip near the knee, and black combat boots. She has a jacket tied around her waist; the jacket having various rectangular designs in varying shades of green similar to a camouflage design.

Steven and Amethyst urge Pearl to speak to her. Pearl approaches her, but accidentally fumbles and knocks over a stack of cups before she could say anything. The mystery girl leaves the Big Donut.

Later, Steven, Amethyst and Pearl are in the Greg's Dondai Supremo, on their way to the concert, with Pearl driving. Eventually, the pink haired girl pulls up beside them on a motorcycle. Following Amethyst's advice, Pearl gives the girl a look. The girl smiles back at her, causing Pearl to blush. The girl then drives through a yellow traffic light, while Pearl gets stuck at the red light. After a moment, however, Pearl drives through the red light after the girl. This causes a police car to begin chasing them. Pearl, not being a citizen of Earth, doesn't have a license, and so, she tries to escape the police. After a chase, Pearl pulls the car off to the side of the road, hiding it behind a billboard. The police car passes by, unable to find them. Pearl attempts to start up the car afterwards, only to find out that it's out of gas.

Pearl, upon getting out of the car with Steven and Amethyst, gets upset, saying that she wanted to seem hardcore and impressive to the two of them by going to the concert, drinking juice, and wearing pants. But instead all she did, she says, was listen to loud rock music, escape the police, and chase a mysterious stranger into the night. Amethyst and Steven reassure her that they already think she's hardcore, and that they had a lot of fun with her.

The three hear music, and upon following it to its source, find themselves at the concert they had meant to go to. They spot the pink haired girl there as well. Pearl decides to go talk to the girl. Amethyst begins to worry about her, afraid that Pearl will be rejected. But Pearl's conversation with her goes well, despite being a bit awkward. Afterwards, Pearl is confused, saying that the girl walked off after giving her a code on a piece of paper. Steven and Amethyst are quick to realize that the girl gave Pearl her phone number, and congratulate Pearl.

After the awesome rock show, Steven saw a red scissor blade in the sand after they somehow returned home and stared at it in disbelief.

"What did you find, Steven? What?!" Amethyst cried.

"It looks like a blade" Pearl stated.

Just then a girl with black hair with a red streak at front and blue eyes wearing a revealing uniform which was alive picked up the blade.

"Stay aware of your surroundings kid" She said as she dashed through a portal back to her world.

"Who was that?" Steven asked.

"That was an anime girl. The Knights will have to help her with her task, you have work to do Steven. After all you might see Onion tomorrow" Garnet said as they all went back to the beach house.

-end of rock show-

-Flashback to Goblin dogs-

Star and Marco were still in St Olga's guarded by Mina when they thought back to how they managed to get separated:

-Flashback(Goblin Dogs)-

In an unspecified dimension, Star, Marco, and Pony Head were searching for a food truck that sells "goblin dogs". Having already searched a dozen other dimensions for the truck, Marco wanted to give up and go back to Earth. Star spots the goblin dog truck over the horizon, but there are hundreds of people from other dimensions waiting in line ahead of them. Fortunately, Pony Head's friend Kelly saved them a spot in line.

While Star and Pony Head catch up on recent events (such as the complete repurposing of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses into a party school), Marco tries to talk to Kelly, but she remains silent the entire time. Marco questions why anyone would wait in such a long line for a hot dog, but several others in the line claim that goblin dogs are the best-tasting hot dogs in the universe; even Pony Head claims to have had one before. During the wait, little goblins entertain the crowd by playing music and giving out T-shirts.

After hours of waiting, Marco approaches one of the goblins named Roy to complain, and Roy offers to sneak him and his friends into the much shorter V.I.P. line.

Roy is a short goblin with green skin, pointy ears and nose, a large chin, and black eyes. Throughout his debut episode, he wears several outfits, including food vendor, band player, Hawaiian shirt, and food manager.

As part of this arrangement, they are forced to buy a lot of goblin dog merchandise using Marco's money. When they finally reach the front of the line, Roy directs them to another line to wait in. To Star and her friends' horror, the waiting line for goblin dogs is just a never-ending chain of waiting lines. Marco demands to speak to Roy's manager (who is just Roy wearing a different hat) and discovers that some people have waited in line for years just to try a goblin dog.

After also discovering that Pony Head lied about trying a goblin dog before, Marco is fed up and starts to leave. Pony Head stops him, and Star argues that even though Pony Head lied, Roy is even guiltier for misleading everyone waiting in line. Because of this, the other people in the line start to riot and angrily rush the truck. After fending off the rioters with a T-shirt cannon, Roy drives off, and Star and her friends give chase. Star stops him by turning the truck's tires into marshmallows, and Pony Head demands some goblin dogs. Roy confesses that goblin dogs are not real and that he's just a con artist. He offers to refund Marco's money, but Marco lets him keep it to serve as a constant reminder of his displeased customers.

Because of Marco's generosity, Roy tells him that he passed the goblin dog trial, and Kelly finally speaks up. Roy explains that goblin dogs are real, but they are not simply given to anyone—the goblin dogs choose their master, and they have now chosen Star and her friends. Through an impressive display of magic, Roy serves goblin dogs to Star and the others. They taste like ordinary hot dogs at first, but Star and her friends soon experience colorful, hallucinatory visions. Though they agree that goblin dogs were indeed worth the wait, they decide to finally go home.

As Marco says goodbye to Kelly, he meets her vegan boyfriend Tad – a short, bushy creature who lives in Kelly's hair.

Just then, Mina appeared with Deathstorm, Pandora and Gaston.

Marco tried to fight them off with Ponyhead, Star and Kelly (+Tad)'s help but they were too powerful and took Star away.

Some time past as Marco met Reyes to try and figure out a plan to save Star from St Olga's with Ponyhead's help but Mina snatched him away when Ponyhead wasn't looking as the two were hidden in the basement while the rest of St Olga's was now a party school.

-end of flashback-

Miss Heinous was still out looking for Star and Marco since she left there as Ponyhead said but Mina still had to guard them.

"Do you think we'll ever encounter Ludo again?" Marco asked.

"I hope not" Star replied.

"Didn't we seen him in a short once when you had trouble with your wand?" Marco asked.

"Marco, that part was a dream" Star stated.

"Oh" was Marco's sudden reply.

-end of Flashback short-

-The escape (During the time race)-

Star and Marco were now hooked up to a machine with the other collective captives to power up Nick Wizard's unique time machine device.

Star and Marco came up with plan to trick Mina into releasing them as they needed a distraction, they sent a distress signal to Reyes in Morse code.

Reyes turned them into Ponyhead and Miss Heinous to scare her.

"You really think I'll be fooled by that?" She asked.

Star pointed behind her.

Mina turned around and was blasted by PonyHead's horn in the face.

Then Reyes freed them and changed them back to normal as they returned to Echo Creek to get the surprise of their lives...in Cannon!

On Mewni, Ludo still struggled to control his magic wand. As he tries to get it to work properly, Ludo realizes that the wand can speak with him telepathically. The wand tells Ludo to seek out Star Butterfly; though Ludo believes she no longer has a magic wand of her own, he can still extract valuable knowledge from her.

Ludo now had a thick gray beard braided into three tails and wore a yellow chip bag after taming a giant spider.

Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household on Earth, Glossaryck trains Star in the use of her new magic wand with the help of her Magic Instruction Book, but Star is incredibly bored by all the lessons. Because of her lack of enthusiasm and effort, the spells she performs are not as effective as they should be. When Star declares that she's done with training for the day, she accidentally implies that she and Glossaryck are not friends and that they don't have any fun when they're together. Deeply upset by Star's words, Glossaryck retreats into a donut box. Star tries to apologize to Glossaryck, but he refuses to come out.

In an attempt to draw Glossaryck out of hiding, Marco and Star take him to the movies. However, Glossaryck refuses to even speak to Star, only giving her messages through Marco. Star tries to conjure up some snacks with magic, but her spells continue to backfire on her. That night, Star and Marco try to get Glossaryck out of the donut box by faking a monster attack, but he doesn't fall for it. In their final attempt to get Glossaryck out of the box, Star and Marco drop the box in a smelly dumpster. Unfortunately, the dumpster is picked up by a garbage truck, and Glossaryck's box falls into the trash compactor.

Before Star and Marco can rescue Glossaryck, Ludo and his giant eagle and spider companions appear out of a dimensional portal. Star and Ludo are each equally surprised that the other wields a magic wand. Ludo attacks Star with his wild and unpredictable magic, and Star fights back with less-than-effective spells because she hasn't been taking her training seriously. As Star and Ludo duel, Marco fends off the giant eagle and spider. Star tries to save Glossaryck from the trash compactor, but Ludo constantly intervenes, and the donut box is eventually crushed.

Star and Marco are horrified by Glossaryck's apparent demise, and Ludo prepares to capture Star. Star tries to fight back, but her spells still don't work correctly. Before Ludo can destroy Star, the donut box pops out of the trash compactor and lands in front of him, causing him to trip. Glossaryck then emerges from the donut box completely unharmed. He calls the Magic Instruction Book to him and tells Star to perform an Incantation Dance on one of its pages. Without hesitation, Star performs the dance and summons a stampede of warnicorns to defeat Ludo and his companions and send them back to Mewni.

Star finally realizes the benefit of taking her wand training seriously. She apologizes to Glossaryck for hurting his feelings, but Glossaryck reveals that the entire ordeal was all part of his plan, including locking himself in the donut box, falling into the trash compactor, and tripping Ludo.

Meanwhile, back on Mewni, though Ludo has been defeated, he is pleased to learn of the existence of Star's instruction book.

Ludo contacted Nick Wizard about his plan.

"Why don't you use your army of rats to get the book? It could replace Star and Marco's energy?" Nick Wizard suggested during the chase through the past.

"Good idea!" Ludo cried.

Meanwhile...

Slade on the other hand lead Toffee, Miss Heinous, Cheshire, Control freak, Kat, Warp and Red X to kill the teen titans and anyone else left in their wake while the Time race still occurred.

The new villain team past through Danny phantom's world in order to Brainwash Ember into being evil again so she could ban with Sheshe, Gaito and Mimi in the final battle.

They then tried to make Terra and Slade fuse to become all powerful, Terra refused and the fusion separated.

After capturing the Teen Titans and leaving Slade and Red X to Torture them; Toffee noticed Ludo offering corn to Boo Fly and the other monsters so they can help him take back Mewni as the rats went to Earth to look for Star's spell book.

"Star, if Ludo gets his hands on your book; YOU ARE TOAST! Understand?" Glossarick stated.

Star sighed.

"Yes, I get it so what about this reunion my family is having?" Star asked.

"You're not allowed to go" Moon stated.

"But I want to!" Star cried.

"What I say is final, love you!" Moon stated as the call ended.

"Maybe I can sneak to that reunion?" Star wondered.

Marco tried to reason with her but Star wasn't having it.

"I still wonder how he got that half of my wand though" Star wondered out loud.

Meanwhile...

Toffee found an interesting cat book that he found intriguing.

It was called 'Warrior cats' (With the character history and timeline in it) and found the page on Tigerstar and the mysterious female cat villain.

"I need to make contact with them. If I have Ludo on my side with Slade, Red X, CJ and Mina along with the rat army, Freakshow and Boo Fly's circle of friends; I can start a war with Mewni and get back the land that is our birthright" Toffee stated to himself.

-end of the escape-

-The awesome rescue (a few weeks after the Time race)-

Sammy got out the erasure gun that initially killed Oswald and aimed it at Christina, Willy Wonka, Robin, Eddie and Genie.

"Say when Nick Wizard, I have them in range" Sammy said into his ear com.

"Shoot them" Nick Wizard replied.

So the gun was powered and shot a beam at the group.

Genie and Willy Wonka used their magic to hold off the beam.

Christina sent an S.O.S. Message to us so we rushed to Nick Wizard's hideout and found Sammy in the basement.

"Stop right there, Sammy!" I cried.

"You guys again. Ha, you can't stop their fates no matter what you do!" Sammy stated.

"I can't hold it forever!" Genie cried.

So we attacked the gun together as Wonka and Genie concentrated harder which pushed their energy shield forward.

Together, we managed to help Genie and Wonka destroy the machine.

"You haven't seen the last of me" Sammy stated as he covered half of his face with his coat and slinked away into the shadows.

"Let's get you guys out of here" Sky said as we freed the group and led them out of the hideout.

Then we went through a portal to a safe haven with a colourful garden.

-end of the rescue-

-In a world of pure imagination (Long after the time race)-

In a garden far away filled with Willy Wonka's amazing candy creations,

The Disney Knights and Rouges sat with Genie, Robin Williams, Eddie(From Roger rabbit) and Christina Grimmie as Willy Wonka (The wonderfull Curly haired one with the signature light brown hat) wanted to sing a song in memory of his new friends.

"I want to thank you brave children for rescuing us from that mean guy. If not for you, I don't know what could have happened." Wonka said as his famous song began playing.

"Hold your breath  
Make a wish  
Count to three" Wonka said.

"Come with me and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world  
Of my creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy explanation

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be " Wonka sang as he linked arms with Christina, Robin and Eddie and began to fly into the sky.

"Where are you going?" Green asked even though we all knew the answer.

"To find peace together" Wonka replied.

"Will we ever see you again?" Genie asked.

"In your dreams, children. We will meet again in the next life" Wonka replied.

We all began to cry as they waved to us and flew into the clouds where they changed into spirits to go to heaven together.

"We'll miss you guys, you were legends ever if one of you didn't get to reach that full potential yet" I stated, tearfully.

"How come when we tried to change the outcome of their deaths to something more pleasant they still died?" Sky asked.

"Because that's how Time wants to flows" Green replied, sadly.

"We'll never forget you guys" I whispered.

-end of imagination-

-The all dogs go to heaven phase(Sometime before the time race maybe)-

(Nazo's idea)

I woke up in Heaven by its golden gates, confused on how I ended up there.

A human-looking angel called Gabriel came over to me.

"Where am I?" I asked the angel.

"You're in heaven but we don't seem to have a record of how or why you died because this is not the All Dogs go to heaven universe" Gabriel replied.

I looked around and didn't see anyone I could recognise from my past.

I saw another part of heaven opposite where I was where a pink Dog angel welcomed dogs and cats into their part of Heaven.

"Can I look at the area over there?" I asked.

"Go right ahead" Gabriel replied so I went over and saw Annabelle the pink dog angel.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Annabelle asked.

"Do you have any records of how I died?" I asked her.

"Let's here...Name?" She asked as she looked through the records.

"Grace" I replied.

"Ah! Grace, it says you were murder by a mysterious hooded person who teamed up with Carface that happens to be linked to your past" Annabelle read.

"My past? I am unsure why I can't remember anything but my name" I stated.

"You might be able to regain your memories if you help Charlie and Itchy by going back to earth to learn more about yourself. You'll get to be physical but you will still technically be a ghost. However you'll get to be 100% physical if you do a good deed.

All three of you get a miracle each for emergencies only" Annabelle stated.

"Ok" I said.

"Hello, I'm Charlie and this is Itchy" Charlie smiled.

Charlie's appearance in the first film is somewhat different compared to his other appearances. He is a German Shepherd mixed breed, he appears older, lankier, and slightly shaggier. His fur is light brown while his belly is a light tan. He has dark brown ears, his right ear has two holes in the lope, while his left ear always leans down. The hair on his head is always ruffled, and he has a big, dark brown spot that starts from his head, all the way down to his back side. His tail is long and shaggy, he has a mole on each side of his face, his snout, and around his eyes are dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, and it seems he has two small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. throughout the rest of the franchise, he appears younger, the moles on his cheeks, and the two whiskers near his nose are gone, his fur is lighter, and the long spot on his back is now a slightly lighter brown but is still no less dark (including his snout and around his eyes)

Itchy's appearance stays the same throughout the whole franchise. In the first film, Itchy appeared slightly older like Charlie but no less different from all his other appearances. He is a dachshund with brown fur, while his belly, front and back paws, snout, and the tip of his tail are light brown. He has a dark brown nose, as well as long, dark brown ears, and he is rarely seen without his red cap and sleeveless, short, torn, green shirt.

"I'm Grace. You look so friendly" I grinned as I patted both dogs on the head.

"Well, Am we going on this adventure or what?" Charlie asked.

"I'm coming. Annabelle, do we have t find anything when we're down there?" I asked.

Annabelle quickly rushed to a room nearby and hurried back.

"Gabriel's horn is missing again!" She cried.

Charlie sighed.

"We're on it" Charlie stated as he and Itchy took me to the portal to fall back to earth.

Meanwhile, Carface was wearing a magic collar as he confined with his 'friends'.

There was Red and Belladonna.

Red is demonic feline in appearance with red fur (hence his name), yellow eyes, brown claw like fingernails, and wears a blue robe. In his dog disguise he looks like a St. Bernard and wears a red robe, scarf, fex and a pair of slippers. As a monster he is gigantic, muscular and has glowing red eyes.

Belladonna looked like a lavender version of Annabelle in regards to fur and hair style and black demon wings.

"I want you to convince a human to make a deal with me: If you find the horn again and give the girl a keyblade necklace, I'll be able to try to persaude her. The necklace will let them be seen by the living" Red said.

"Ok, I'll do it" Carface said as he took the necklace and went on his way.

We arrived in San Francisco where Charlie reunited with his lover Sasha.

"How can we talk to the living if we're ghosts again?" Itchy asked.

"We have to do a good deed, Dear Itchy" Charlie replied.

Unknown to us or the bad guys, Sky, Danyal, Green, Jean and Naitus were in town morning my mysterious death.

As we walked down the street, we bumped into Carface.

"Hello, Charlie old friend. Who's this interesting human?" He asked.

"She's called Grace and is our new friend" Itchy replied.

"You need some help talking to the living? I can give you a necklace Grace, to help to communicate with them and it is rumoured to have strange abilities" Carface stated.

"Ok, I'll take it" I said as I grabbed the necklace.

He gave Itchy and Charlie magic collars that were blue so they could communicate with the living too.

As we started searching for the horn, we ran into David and Anne-marie who were teenagers now.

They had found the horn in a junk yard but someone had taken it before they were able to get to it.

"I have someone that wants to meet you, Grace" Carface said as he led me to a run-down hotel where Red and Belladonna were.

Red was naturally in his elderly dog disguise and Belladonna was disguised as a Gothic assistant.

"I can give you back your memories if you keep that necklace save for me but you will have three days to use until it fades away" Red warned.

"It's a deal" I said.

So I left them to try to find Charlie and Itchy when I ran into Jean of all people!

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." I trailed off.

He stared at me for what felt like the longest time.

"Grace?! It's really you but you died right in front of us" Jean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. I've somehow lost most of my memories except for my name" I explained, sadly.

"Well we can help you get your memories back. Wait till the others hear about this!" Jean cried as he pulled me along the street to the temporary base they had made in the town near the dog tavern.

"Grace!" Sky cried as she and the others hugged me.

"It's great to see you again, sis" Green smiled.

Jean quickly explained the situation and their expressions began to darken.

"I see... are you back for a mission then?" Danyal asked.

"I'm meant to find Gabriel horn with Charlie and Itchy, my two dog friends." I replied.

"We'll help you find them and that horn together" Naitus stated.

So off we went on a long search for most of the first day, The dogs were catching up with Anne-Marie and David.

Charlie found a single pink rose in a nearby garden and felt like it was important to get it to me.

Meanwhile...

Carface met up with Cheshire to get the horn to Red through me.

Cheshire made the horn get my hands as we were cornered by CJ and her new crew of teenage pirates.

"Say your prayers, Rats!" CJ cried as they moved us to a place called Alcatraz Island as Charlie, Itchy, Anne-Marie and David were captured in exchange for the horn.

Red was waiting for us on the Island with Nick Wizard who the others instantly recognised.

"You have the horn, hand it over and we'll free your friends" Nick Wizard said, calmly.

"Don't do it, Grace!" Green cried as CJ's crew put a cloth around everyone else's mouths to shut them up.

"Here's the horn" I said, sadly as I gave it to Red as he changed to his normal form and blew it hard.

All of the angel dogs were sent into cadges that linked to Red's powers to make him unstoppable.

Charlie managed to break free and gave me the rose.

A spark was unleashed in my mind as something came back to me.

"A rose? Pink? Steven." I said.

A image flashed in my mind of Nick Wizard doing something.

"YOU!" I cried as the rose released a pink energy on me.

I stopped and turned to Charlie.

"Miracle, Grant me this wish for my new friends Charlie, Itchy, Anne-Marie, David and Sasha to be safe, alive and well while this battle dwells" I said.

"He's afraid of water!" Charlie cried.

"Wait! Grace, remember how you died! It is the key!" a voice cried.

"Steven tried to save me from something. You know what happened that day, TELL ME!" I cried as I took the horn back from Red and pushed him into the water.

"You'll find out soon enough" He smiled as He vanished into thin air as the horn was returned and I became alive again.

The angel dogs were freed and Carface went back to Hell with Belladonna as well.

-to be continued soon-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I only know that Gene was in the Willy Wonka movie so I haven't seen his other movies but I will miss his wonderful singing voice.**

 **The Pure imagination short is tribute to him.**

 **RIP Gene.**

 **June 11 1933 – 29 August 2016**

 **We will miss you!**

 **More is coming soon. If you want some kind of over arching plot linked to the main story or after the Magic awakens but before the future sequel just let me know ok?**

 **Suggestions are always welcome!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS:Kdr Dvdnxud lv frplqj!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The karaoke night, kidnapping and other chaos times!

 **I don't own the Ghostbusters 80's theme, Milo Murphy's theme song or characters or the plots of 'Game of Flags', 'Girls' day out' and 'Sleepover'. Night begins to shine belongs to B.E.R. I'm just borrowing it for the TTG Short. They belong to their creators. Bullwinkle and Rocky belong to their creators. I don't own them, just borrowing them.**

Karaoke night:

In Drakken's lair...

"I'm going to head home and watch my new favourite show" Shego said.

"Shego what day is it?" Drakken asked.

"Friday" Shego replied.

"Friday and you know what that means?!" Drakken cried.

"Karaoke night" Shego moaned as she was dragged to a karaoke club we were attending.

Drakken sang the Oh BoyZ 'Hello' song and then came off stage.

Then Kim came on stage.

"Shego would you like to sing with us?" She asked.

"No thanks Kimmy, I'll just watch " Shego mopped.

"Suit yourself, You were my favourite villain before but..." I trailed off as I turned away and secretly grinned to the others backstage.

"I was your favourite?" Shego asked.

"Yes but I'm decided if that is still true" I replied.

Shego sat long and hard.

"I'm still watching" She stated.

"Ok, hit it boys!" Kim cried as the others came onstage as the familiar catchy theme played.

"Ghostbusters...  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
If it's somethin' weird an it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)

I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head  
Who can you call (ghostbusters)  
An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed  
Oh who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
If you're all alone pick up the phone  
An call (ghostbusters)

I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Mm... if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call ghostbusters  
Bustin' makes me feel good  
I ain't afraid a no ghosts

Don't get caught alone oh no... ghostbuster  
When he comes through your door  
Unless you've just got some more  
I think you better call ghostbusters  
Ooh... who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Ah, I think you better call (ghostbusters)

I can't hear you... (ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Louder ghostbusters  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Who you can call ghostbusters... (till fade)" Everyone sang.

Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne the super cool armoured lizard with a purple cape and a purple gem eye wielding a dimensional portal chainsaw ran into Negaduck on his way to see Miss heinous.

"Hey, That's my chainsaw!" Negaduck cried.

"Just a minute" Rasticore said as he pulled the chain on his weapon five times and quickly cut open a portal to escape into.

"Sayonara, Duck!" The hunky lizard cried as he escaped.

Meanwhile...

Gladmane was wandering alone after getting kicked out of Viva Las Paguas.

He had Grayish chartreuse green eyes, a Light indigoish and light mulberryish gray mane and Grayish persian blue coat with a three gold bits and three four-pointed sparkles cutie mark.

Freakshow appeared on cue.

"I see potential in you, Gladmane. Come with me and you'll be rich more that the eye can see" Freakshow said.

"I'm in. What do I need to do?" Gladmane asked.

"You'll get to train with me for Toffee and Radicore" Freakshow replied as they teleported away.

-end of Karaoke short-

The night begins to shine torture:

In the Arkham Aylum..

The Joker received a cassette tape to play on his special machine to brainwash the joker-ifed TTG members into doing his bidding.

"I watched your interesting '40% 40% 20%' episode and I know what makes you tick" The joker grinned.

"We'll escape someday" TTG Robin stated just before the joker transformation was complete.

"No you won't" Harley stated as the 'Heroes' were strapped to the wall to make sure they never escaped if they turn back to normal.

The joker put the cassette tape in his special machine which had certain commands on it to add hypnosis codes to it which was connected to the headphones the TTG members were wearing.

" _I saw you dance,  
from the corner.  
I caught your name,  
in a conversation._

 _Playing hard to get,  
I can't understand._

 _When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine._

 _Dark 'til dawn,  
my heart was racing.  
I took you home,  
in the driving rain._

 _Had my mind made up.  
I wanna feel your touch._

 _When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine._

 _The night begins to shine.  
Tonight (the night begins to shine)_

 _Had my mind made up,  
I wanna feel your touch._

 _When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
_When we're dancing,

 _the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine (night begins to shine)  
the night begins to shine (night begins to shine)  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine (the night begins to shine)_ " The singer sang as the TTG members cried on in pain at the awesome song

Their eyes turned red.

"Go Teen Titans Go and find Squirrel girl for me. Then go find Batman and Capitan America. We need a leverage to get outside" The Joker grinned.

"Oh You so dashing" Harley gushed.

"You my lovely, need to make weapons for our momentous escape" He stated.

"They're not coming back are they?" Harvey asked.

"Not alive they won't" The joker said as he laughed his famous laugh.

Slade took Jinx away from Kid Flash while they were on a date for Nick Wizard's pleasure.

"Jinx, I need you to locate Robin. We need to know what the heroes love as well as their deepest darkest fears" Nick Wizard stated.

-end of torture short-

Milo's kidnapping(Sometime before the time race begins) while 'Onion's gang' occured:

Pandora was given the task to capture the newest title character for Disney: Milo Murphy.

The catch was he was related to Murphy of Murphy's law meaning anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

He lived a few neighbourhoods away from Phineas and Ferb + Co but he didn't know they exist yet at this point in time.

Milo Murphy is a young 13 year old kid. He has white skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a formal light yellow shirt and a red vest with brown-greyish stripes on. His shorts are light brown and his socks are long and beige. He also wears brown shoes. Milo often carries a brown backpack full of supplies just in case they are needed.

When Pandora arrived in Milo's neighbourhood, he was walking down the street to school as objects fell down in the background while his friends took the bus all while he sang his theme song in his head.

"Look at that sun, look at that sky  
Look at my sweater vest, it looks so fly  
Look at that mailbox, look at that tree  
It's about as beautiful as it can be

Today is gonna be exceptional  
Never boring even for a minute  
It's my world and we're all living in it

Never boring even for a minute  
It's my world and we're all living in it

We're all living in it

(Go Milo, go Milo go)  
Oh thanks everybody that is so motivational  
(Go Milo, go Milo go)

Oh, not sitting here watching the world turn  
You know I'd rather spin it

(Go Milo, go Milo go)  
It's my world and we're all living in it" Milo sang.

Pandora stayed a close 5 metre from Milo and managed to catch him in a net.

"Pandora, I just saw a interesting review on Rocky and Bullwinkle. Can you round them up as well? They're characters from the 60's and snag the Flintstones, and the villains from Wacky races while you're at it" Nick Wizard stated.

Pandora sighed.

"I'm on it" she replied as she contacted Fearless leader from 'Rocky and Bullwinkle', Trident and Cheshire.

Slade and CJ arrived in the Shaman King world and met with Hao to find the item of that world: Yoh's sword.

Being Yoh's twin brother and ancestor, Hao is identical to Yoh in many ways physically, prominently in facial features and body structure, as they both have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Differing from his younger twin, Hao's hair is much longer in length, reaching past his waist and he is a bit taller and more muscular than Yoh. He often wears a poncho cloak that covers only his upper body, with nothing beneath.

He wears black with red lining fingerless gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles are imprinted with his own name on them and as well as a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wears a belt embedded with the Five Point Star and the straps are lined with it as well. When Hao uses the Over Soul or his Yin Yang Jutsu, his hair goes up in several spikes.

While in public Hao wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a half buttoned white shirt with over sized collars and cuffs.

Green arrived with the others sometime after and teamed up with Yoh and friends.

We tried to fight Hao but he was too powerful so Yoh had to face head on by himself.

"Give it up, Hao. If you take my sword, this world will go down and so will everyone else. What do your mother say?!" Yoh cried.

Hao faltered for second but then stole Yoh's sword for Slade and smirked.

"Bye bye, Yoh. Good luck survive in another world" Hao said as he and Slade escaped.

-end of Kidnapping-

Game of Flags (After Star and Marco has escaped St Olga's):

Reyes called Tom to help her escape just as Ludo's rat army delivers Star's spellbook to replace Star and Marco for the device.

"The reunion is going to start soon, Reyes!" Tom cried.

"Don't worry about it" Reyes reassured him as she teleported them to Mewni just in time.

On Mewni, The annual family reunion was between the well-dressed and well-mannered Butterfly family (Queen Butterfly's side of the royal family of Mewni) and the loud and obnoxious Johansen family (King Butterfly's side). During the family picnic, Star attempted to sneak onto the adults' table, but she is quickly seated at the kids' table with Marco and the other family children, much to her frustration.

"It's not so bad, Star. We get to eat all of this corn" Marco stated as one of Star's younger cousin puked in his face.

"It's ok, Cousin. We'll have fun somehow. My part of the family with the butterfly side even though my last name is joined together" Reyes said as they saw Reyes' parents with the well dressed traditional Butterfly side.

When the Butterfly family's uptight table etiquette clashes with the Johansens' rude manners, the two sides get into a heated argument. At the persuasion of his wife, King Butterfly steps in between the two sides and suggests a more civil way to settle their dispute: the traditional game of Flags. Star explains to Marco that the objective of the game is to be the first to plant a flag at the top of a treacherous mountain, much like the Earth game "King of the Hill". Unfortunately, Queen Butterfly forbids Star from participating because she is too young. Star, however, is determined to play Flags and win.

Star and Marco sneak to the starting line with Reyes beside then, and the game begins, with both families racing to the top of the mountain. Queen Butterfly stays on the sidelines as a spectator, and as far as she is aware, Star and Marco are still sitting at the kids' picnic table.

As the Flags game progresses, Marco realizes how ruthlessly the other participants play; they use unethical tactics like traps, sabotage other players, and disregard each other's safety in order to win. Nevertheless, Star remains determined to win, using the same tactics as her family and even throwing her own father down the mountain.

"I'm having so much fun!" Reyes cried as she avoided rocks with Star and Marco and proceeded to kick- slam one of her uncles in the snow.

Manfred, the game announcer, reveals that Star is participating in the game, and Queen Butterfly discovers that the Star and Marco at the kids' table are just dummies made of corn.

As Star and Marco reach a volcanic pool of lava with small stepping stones, Star gets into a brief clash with one of her relatives and nearly knocks him into the lava. After Marco saves his life, he stops Star and tells her how much the game and the uncontrollable desire to win has changed her. Star sees how angrily her family members fight with each other and realizes she has been acting the same way. Marco suggests they simply stop playing and go back to the bottom of the mountain.

"Marco's right, We should go back Star" Reyes said,

Star thought long and hard about what they both said.

The she raced forward, grabbing the other participants' flags along the way, and they chased her up the mountain.

Before the competition escalates into a bare-knuckle brawl, Queen Butterfly appears in her winged, six-armed mewberty form to stop the fighting. The queen scolds her daughter for participating in the Flags game after she forbade her, and Star apologizes for tricking her mother with a corn dummy.

However, Star claims that she was not trying to win herself—she was going to plant everyone's flags at the top of the mountain so they could all win. Impressed by her daughter's mature decision and how she represents the best aspects of both sides of the royal family, Queen Butterfly allows her to finally sit at the adults' table.

"Yay! Everyone is happy again!" Reyes cried.

"Only an idiot would try to win now..." Star said as Marco climbed the top of the mountain and planted his own flag as she said this and did a little dance.

"I won!" Marco cried.

"Oh, Marco. You adorable dork you!" Reyes exclaimed as she laughed.

Star just face-palmed at this.

-End of game of flags-

The team building task:

While Starlight helped her friends clean up the mess she had caused with the mind control incident after she had demonstrated a talent for teleportation, transfiguration, super speed, self-duplication, and mind control (In the chapter book, Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, Starlight creates a vortex), Spike got a letter summoned through his fire for Starlight.

She used her magic to pick it up and unravel it.

'Dear Starlight,

I am writing to let you know that an ancient evil is starting to awaken as we speak with a familiar insect-like villain.

You need to assemble a team with anyone you isn't the Mane 6, I mean Twilight and her friends for this task. Ask Twilight to help you, I'm sure she'll be a great help.

Good luck forming the team, The human world is becoming a crazy place.

Your big sister,

Sunset Shimmer'.

"Sunset shimmer asked you to make a team?! That's wonderful! I'll get everyone in town to audition but what about Trixie? And Thorax? Oh and Spike. Wait he can't do much. What do you think Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, you're talking way too fast" Rainbow dash stated.

"That's weird even for you" Pinkie added.

"Let's go and figure this out together" Fluttershy suggested as they went outside together.

"My very own team. This will be interesting" Starlight stated.

Meanwhile...

Toffee stood beside Nick Wizard.

"I want to assemble a team for Chrysalis for when she has to face Starlight and her team in 'Civil-war'-like fashion, so who's with me?" Toffee asked.

Gladmare, Gaia Everfree, Midnight Sparkle, Dawn Sizzle, Filthy Rich and Mapigano raised their hand.

"Good, let's get started" Toffee smiled.

-End of assemble team until the season 6 finale-

Girls' day out:

At Echo Creek Academy, Miss Skullnick gives an algebra lesson as her students looks bored. Star is the most bored among them, lying in her seat with her feet on her desk. She notices the class hamster Marisol looking equally bored in her cage and sets her free out the classroom window. Because of this, Miss Skullnick gives Star detention and orders Marco to bring back Marisol.

When Star is dragged to detention, she meets the habitual troublemaker Janna and three other students: big kid Serge, macabre German-speaking Ingrid, and wheelchair-bound Toby. Frustrated with being cooped up in classrooms, Star attempts to escape by using her magic wand to create an escape window. Janna stops her, however, and tells her she has been elected "Mayor of Detention"—which Star questions the legitimacy of since she arrived just moments ago. Janna explains that, as the "mayor", it is Star's duty to address the needs of her "townspeople". Reluctantly, Star agrees to fulfill the requests of some of her fellow detainees.

The last request comes from Toby, who explains that he and the other kids in detention get together to watch wrestling on a television across the hall using a stolen TV remote. Unfortunately, the remote's batteries are dead. As Star wonders where to find fresh batteries, she hears Oskar Greason playing his keytar outside. Since Oskar's keytar uses batteries, Star suggests they get some from him. Meanwhile, Marco finds Marisol in a drainage pipe and gets his arm stuck trying to get her out. When Jackie Lynn Thomas discovers him, he tries to play off his embarrassing situation.

Janna comes up a plan for her and Star to sneak out of detention and reach Oskar in the parking lot, but she says they have to be back before 1:00pm when Miss Skullnick checks in on them. Together, Star and Janna get past the janitor's wet hallway floors and blend in with band practice; the last obstacle between them and the parking lot is Miss Skullnick eating lunch on a bench. Star suggests they blast her away with a bazooka, but Janna chooses instead to scare her off with a snake in a can of potato chips. Star places the can next to Miss Skullnick, but before she can even open it, she is drawn away anyway when Marco causes a commotion with his pipe-trapped arm.

With Skullnick out of the way, Star and Janna reach Oskar in the parking lot. Before Star can ask him for batteries, she becomes incoherently lovestruck upon seeing him, so Janna asks instead. Oskar says he needs his batteries to keep playing his keytar, but he has a spare set of batteries in his car trunk. Unfortunately, the batteries are in one of his dozens of keytars, and he does not remember which one. Meanwhile, Marco's state of being stuck in the drainage pipe attracts the unwanted attention of the Echo Creek fire department.

I watched the operation unfold with Green as it gave me Detentionaire-vibes.

After Miss Skullnick retrieves Marisol, she heads back to check on the kids in detention. As Star listens to Oskar's music, Janna mentions that they have four minutes to return to the detention room. They quickly check each keytar in Oskar's car before finally finding the spare batteries. On the race back to detention, Star conjures a giant six-legged porcupine to go faster. As Star and Janna approach the detention room, they notice Miss Skullnick ahead of them and just inches away from the room door. Luckily, Miss Skullnick is scared off by the snake in the can of potato chips, allowing Star and Janna to return to the room before Miss Skullnick realizes that they were gone.

Using the batteries that Oskar provided, Toby turns on the television across the hall just in time for the kids to watch wrestling. Janna relieves Star of her duties as "Mayor of Detention" and says she can leave if she wants, but Star decides to stay and watch the wrestling match. She even appoints Janna as her "Deputy Mayor".

"Marisol means Butterfly sun?!" Marco cried.

"I read it online somewhere" Ferguson replied.

Marco started hyperventilating in a panic and fainted.

-end of girls day out-

Sleepover(Place in the timeline is debatable):

"Who wants to go to to Marco's house for a sleepover?" I asked.

"I'm in!" Sky said.

Everyone else either nodded, shook their head or stayed silent.

So off we went to Marco's place for the sleepover.

At Star Butterfly's first slumber party at the Diaz Household, where she, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna, StarFan13, and Pony Head give each other makeovers. A short while later, Star makes frosted brownies in the kitchen, but the other girls (except StarFan13) do not appear to like them.

When they hear synth jazz coming from the den, they find Marco playing piano and wearing sunglasses in an attempt to impress Jackie. Sensing Marco's feelings for Jackie, Pony Head lightly teases him and proposes that they play a special game.

In Star's bedroom, the kids gather around a strange cube, which is the centerpiece for a magical truth-telling game called "Truth or Punishments". Marco, not wanting to reveal his deepest secrets, tries to leave, but the girls convinces him to stay and play with them. The cube starts to speak and explains that the players must answers three questions truthfully or suffer increasingly harsh punishments.

After having each player swear to tell the truth, it asks the first question: "What is your favorite color?" Pony Head answers "Pony-Head-color", Star and StarFan13 answer yellow, Jackie answers neon green, Marco answers red, and Janna answers black.

"My favourite colour is Purple but it used to be pink when I was younger" I stated.

Everyone else stated a different colour like red, orange, blue, green etc.

However, the cube detects that one of them is lying and shocks all of them with tickle-inducing electricity. Janna confesses that her favorite color is actually pink. With the game now officially underway, the cube creates a giant cube around Star's loft to keep the kids boxed inside.

The second question the cube asks is, "What did you really think of Star's brownies?" Jackie, Janna, Pony Head, and StarFan13 claim that they loved the brownies, but the cube detects that they are lying, causing all of the kids' bodies to deform and become grotesque. They confess to lying and apologize for hurting Star's feelings, and the cube returns them to normal. Star says she does not want to play anymore, but the cube refuses to let the kids leave until they answer the final question.

The cube's final question is, "Who do you have a crush on?" Marco does not want to answer, but Jackie suggests they just answer so the game will end. Jackie says she has a crush on a boy she met at skate camp last summer. Star answers Oskar Greason, StarFan13 answers Star Butterfly, Pony Head answers herself, and Janna answers 18th-century poet John Keats. Star tells Marco he does not have to answer, but Marco says it is okay, and he answers Jackie Lynn Thomas, much to Jackie's shock.

"I have a crush on Jean" I said.

"I have a crush on Kenny" Sky added.

So everyone else said the crush they had which we all knew about.

Unfortunately, the cube once again detects that someone is lying. Marco briefly questions the nature of his crush on Jackie, but the cube says he is not the one who lied. It suddenly transforms into a diamond-shaped creature with two mouths and attacks the kids by warping the space around them, and Star is unable to fight back with magic. Before the cube can destroy the kids, Star asks why it is being so cruel, and the cube says that lies are a plague that must be wiped out. Star argues that it is not really lying; a person's head and heart can disagree so much that even they do not know what the truth is. She demonstrates this by saying her favorite color is now blue, and the cube detects that she is telling the truth. In addition, Jackie is not sure who she has a crush on anymore.

Star argues further that the truth cannot be seen as black and white. The cube is unable to process this reasoning and breaks down, ending the game. The next morning, the cube is thrown into the garbage, and Star's party guests leave.

"See you soon, Star" I said as we waved while leaving to go back to the hideout.

Star suggests to Marco that they get some breakfast burritos, but Marco just wants to go to bed. In frustration, Star shouts Marco's name. Outside, the cube is thrown into the back of a garbage truck. It hears Star call out Marco's name and says, "Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on..." just before it is crushed in the trash compactor.

-end of Sleepover-

Gift of the card(roughly two days after the sleepover):

"Miss Heinous, you get to go back to your current home to be ready to make progress. I want this mysterious bounty hunter on the team and You're going to task him with killing star and capturing Marco. Got it?" Nick Wizard ordered.

"Roger that" She replied as she return to her current residence:the Better Than Nothing Apartments complex.

Some time later 'Gift of the card' occurred..

At the Better Than Nothing Apartments complex, where Miss Heinous, the former headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, spoke with Rasticore, a tall lizard-like bounty hunter with a jeweled left eye.

Heinous explained that she was removed from her position at the school because of a pair of "rogue princesses". She gave Rasticore a photograph of Star and Marco, telling him to destroy Star but bring Marco to her.

Using the bobby pin that Marco left behind when he and Star broke Pony Head out, Rasticore tracked his location on Earth. After some brief trouble starting his dimension-crossing chainsaw, Rasticore left.

Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household, Star and Janna go through Marco's wallet and make fun of the various gift cards he has in it. Janna discovers that one of the cards is vibrating, and Star realizes it is the Quest Buy gift card she gave him for the six-month anniversary of when they became friends. Star is hurt that Marco has not yet used something she gave him to commemorate their friendship, but Marco says he does not want to go to Quest Buy after the last time they shopped there. When Star insists that he use it before it expires at midnight, Marco reluctantly agrees.

At the Quest Buy department store, Star and Marco browse the many items in search of something for Marco to buy, but Marco is very picky and indecisive, refusing everything Star suggests.

Meanwhile, Rasticore arrives at the Diaz Household and asks Janna where Star and Marco are. Janna, absentmindedly using her phone, tells him that they went to Quest Buy, and Rasticore leaves again.

"Do you that card is related to Bill Cipher?" Jean asked.

"Who knows" I replied as we walked past the bear brothers through Quest buy.

Uma spied on us to see anyone's relationship would falter.

Back at Quest Buy, Star and Marco have only a few hours left before the gift card expires, and Marco still cannot decide what to buy. When Star becomes extra-insistent, Marco decides to buy a random item so he can exchange it later. However, the gift card in his wallet suddenly comes alive and zaps the item out of Marco's hands, and Star says he can only use the gift card on something he truly desires. Still unable to make a decision, he asks a customer service sloth for an extension on the gift card's expiration date. Unfortunately, not only can they not get an extension, but because of the contract Star signed when purchasing the card, she and Marco will be destroyed once the card expires.

Marco admonishes Star for signing such a contract without reading the fine print, and now the two are under even more pressure to spend the gift card on something. Meanwhile, Rasticore arrives at Quest Buy in search of Star and Marco.

Ten minutes before midnight, Marco's gift card enters "expiration mode"—it transforms into a humanoid being of pure electricity and starts the countdown to when it will destroy Star and Marco. Star attempts to fend it off with her magic wand, but her spells have no effect. Even now, Marco still cannot decide on what to buy. Just then, he finds something he does want: a high-security wallet. Unable to take the wallet's display model, they race to find a sloth employee. In the employees' lounge, they ask for a wallet from the sloths on break, but they do not have any in stock.

With one minute left before Star and Marco are destroyed, Star apologizes for not telling him about the gift card's expiration date and endangering their lives, and Marco apologizes for being so picky with his item selection. As the gift card looms closer, Star and Marco have one last hug before they die. Just before the gift card destroys them, Rasticore comes crashing down through the ceiling on top of it. He is about to seize the "princesses" when the gift card reappears and instantly disintegrates him, leaving only his right hand behind.

Before the gift card can destroy Star and Marco as well, one of the Quest Buy sloth employees reveals that there is one high-security wallet left in stock—in Marco's favorite color too. Having finally found something in the store he truly desires, Marco uses the gift card to purchase it, and he and Star escape death.

Some time later, Janna easily breaks through the security of Marco's new wallet, much to his sheer disbelief.

Meanwhile, Rasticore's right hand is delivered back to Miss Heinous' apartment, and she vows to get revenge on "Princess Marco".

"What's your status?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Rasticore is dead and I need to recapture Marco. Any ideas?" Miss heinous replied.

"I'll see Red X to help you out. Make Sure Rasticore is able to regenerate" Nick Wizard stated as the line was cut.

-End of Gift of the card-

The random crush (You decide if its cannon):

 **I don't own RWBY CHIBI, the characters or the plot from episode 21. I'm just borrowing it for this short only.**

I was walking over to Star's house to hang out her and her friends for an awesome sleepover when I saw him.

The most hunky guy I ever saw was a monster; a hot, adorable monster with a gem left eye.

"Are you holding Negaduck's chainsaw?" I asked.

"No, it's my dimensional chainsaw" Rasticore said.

"Your voice is amazing" I sighed, dreamily.

"What is your name, young one?" He asked.

"I'm Grace and I'm 18 now" I replied.

"I'm Rasticore, the mightiest bounty hunter of my kind" He replied.

"Rasticore why are you failing to flirt with the enemy? Get back here at once!" Miss Heinous cried.

"I'm coming" He replied as he proceeded to pull the chain.

Nothing happened.

"Do you need some help with that?" I asked.

"Nope, I got this" He said as he pulled the chain four more times for it to finally start and cut a cross in the air to open a portal.

"I will see you again, Grace, Leader of the Disney Knights" He smiled.

"How did you..?" I began.

"Are you secretly Raven?!" I cried.

He just winked at me and went through the portal.

Jean wasn't very happy with this revelation at all.

I went home in a love daze, happy but carefree.

Meanwhile in Chibi Beacon...

Weiss writes a letter to Winter about the formation of Team RWBY, but has trouble coming up with anything positive to say about her eccentric team leader, Ruby.

"Ruby is something...she's a interesing person" Weiss wrote as Ruby played with Zwei in the background.

Later, Ruby and Yang play chess.

When Ruby declares "Checkmate", Weiss and Blake burst into the room with their weapons at the ready, confusing it with the code name for their team attack.

A week later...

Ruby forgets Cinder's last name, leading to a number of visual puns, including Cinder "Mall" (Cinder shops for casual clothes at a mall), Cinder "Falls" (Cinder falls down a flight of stairs as Mercury laughs), Cinder "Doll" (Mercury and Emerald play with a sock puppet of Cinder), Cinder "Stalls" (Cinder tries to stall Junior Detectives Sun and Neptune while the rest of her team hides her evil plans), Cinder "Lols" (Cinder laughs at Mercury and Emerald falling down the stairs) and Cinder "Bawls" (Cinder cries as world peace is achieved and everyone frolics about happily).

-end of monster crush for now..-

 **I hope you've enjoyed these shorts! It took so long to do since my original set got corrupted somehow.**

 **As of right now, anything can happen with the relationships of the characters.**

 **Some have harmless crushes and others try to date.**

 **I just want to let you know, I'll include short RWBY-related short to tie in vol 4 into the story but that will be for after the time race.**

 **Don't forget to make suggestions for the future shorts!**

 **Should I do A few Patch shorts as well?**

 **Do you like Rasticore in his very short appearance?**

 **Should I pair Rasticore with Toffee or Grace? (I may have a small crush on him)**

 **Code time!**

 **Dwrplf Ehwwb pljkw jhw d uhylydo**

 **Zdqghu'v xqlyhuvh zloo eh hasoruhg**

 **Pruh dyhqjhuv-srqb whdvlqj**

 **Wriihh dqg Udvwlfruh pljkw eh eurwkhuv, frxvlqv ru oryhuv!**

 **Zkr gr brx vkls zlwk Wrp dqg Udvwlfruh?**

 **I might go some wizard shorts with Toffee!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: Halloween is on a Monday this year!;( I'm so sad. Should I do a short for bonfire night and thanksgiving?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Thanksgiving, Bonfire night and festivities before Christmas!(After Halloween)

 **Discord (The song) is by Eurobrony and the living tombstone. The regular show characters belong to their creators. The plots for 'Is Mystery', 'Friendenemies' and 'To where and back again part 1 (And 2 coming soon) belong to their creators and writers. The lord hater theme belongs to the creators. Squirrel Girl and Mary Poppins(And songs) belong to Marvel and Disney respectively and their creators. All flash characters belong to the show and comic creators. I don't own any of them. I'm just borrowing them!**

Bonfire night Party:

"It's bonfire night tomorrow. Should we do our own bonfire?" I asked everyone.

"Sure, but where should we have it?" Sky asked.

"What about the hideout?" Green suggested.

"We need adults to help us control the display though" Naitus stated.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean Experienced Adults" He added, swiftly.

"I think there's one in the park we can go to watch with my parents" I suggested.

"But Your parents think we got on trips with college and don't know about our crazy adventures or me" Green stated.

"True but we can use the power of Equestria Girls(The portal at least) to help you blend in" I replied.

"Bring on Bonfire night!" Everyone cheered.

-Meanwhile-

 **Klorgbane the Destroyer** met up with Zoe,Paradox Queen and Vexus.

He looks similar to the Guardians of Eternal Youth, except his clothes are black (opposed to theirs being gold), and his body is more muscular in appearance. He wears a black helmet or hat, a black and red cape, a black diaper, black socks, and two sliver/black bracelets. He also has a red glow around him and carries a red rattle with spikes on it as a weapon.

"We need to find Grand Adimral Thrawn and Maul for Nick Wizard. He wants us to steal an item from Equestria and their human world for the future" Paradox Queen said.

"Keep an eye on the presentational elections guys, The future could change at any moment" Nick Wizard stated.

At the same time, Pandora found Capitan Cold, my favourite Flash villain in central city in 2014 before the time adventure for 'Legends of tomorrow' had occurred to recruit him for Nick Wizard's cause.

"Why do you want me?" He asked.

"You have a cool demeanour about you that's calm but threatening and your gun could be useful to us" Pandora replied.

"Interesting offer but come back when you actually have a plan that I have an advance with" Capitan Cold dismissed her.

"You can infiltrate a middle school to get a precious sword?" Pandora offered.

"Fine, where do I sign?" Snart asked.

"You don't sign anything" Pandora stated as they teleported to X Middle school.

So we watched the awesome fireworks display and had a barbecue at my house to celebrate.

A few day later before thanksgiving, There was announcement on the news.

"We have received word that the votes for the presidential election are coming in and being counted as we speak" The news lady said.

"This is brilliant" Nick Wizard grinned.

"This is bad, he can't win!" I cried.

"We won't let him. We can vote for the right person for everyone's sakes (Since not everyone in the group is American or Canadian)" Altessa stated.

"Thanks guys, I just keep think if HE wins then the whole world including all of America will be doomed!" I cried.

Then I sighed.

"Maybe a visit to the future won't hurt?" Sky asked.

"Not today, guys. The bad guys are at it again. They're targeting Equestria now!" Danyal cried.

So we rushed out to complete the mission.

-End of Bonfire night for now-

Thanksgiving party:

It was close to Thanksgiving time so we sent out some invites to some other friends to join the celebration such as Reyes, Tom, Ingrid and newbie Squirrel Girl, a friend of Dear Deadpool.

We brought the necessary items for the party like the turkey and decorated the hideout together.

"Rouges, It's time for the special event" I announced into my phone as the Rouges got the message and headed out for the hideout.

-On Thanksgiving-

The guests began to arrive, First was Ingrid.

Ingrid has chin-length dark violet hair with hot pink streaks on the both side, mint green eyes, purple lipstick, dark turquoise eye shadow and black eyeliner.

She wears a dark purple tank top, black choker featuring a dark green oval shaped gem, dark purple wristband with a hot pink stripe on her right wrist, black skirt with fishnet stockings and dark purple boots.

Then Squirrel Girl.

In her initial appearance she had boots and gloves with fur on the ruffs. Her outfit looked like it was mostly light to dark brown fur. She use to wear makeup on her eyes in the shape of four pointed stars, and had short darkest brown hair. Her eyes are green. In recent years she changed her costume because she felt like the old look was a weird phase. She currently has curly light brown hair but sometimes brushes it out. Her costume is now a single piece that looks like light brown fur, and a dark brown short jacket and she often wears a fake pair of squirrel ears similar to popular fake animal ears. She also wears acorn earrings. She has a pair of buck teeth which give a Timmy Turner impression in current comics (as far as the teeth go). She keeps a utility belt as well. When not acting as a hero, she tucks her three foot tail into her pants, giving the impression of a quote "conspicuously large and conspicuously awesome butt" as she put it in her own words.

"Hello, I'm Squirrel Girl" She said.

"Hi there" I said.

Then we introduced ourselves and told her we knew Deadpool.

"Awesome so are we going to ave some entertainment at this party?" She asked.

Then on cue, Mary Popins and Ember appeared.

Mary Poppins:  
It's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious,  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious,  
All:  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay,  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!  
Bert:  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad,  
Me father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad!  
But then one day I learned a word  
that saved me achin' nose,  
Bert, Mary Poppins and Chorus:  
The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes: Oh!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious,  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious,  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!  
Mary Poppins:  
He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went,  
He'd use his word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent"  
Bert:  
When Dukes and maharajas  
Pass the time of day with me,  
I say me special word and then  
They ask me out to tea,  
Bert, Mary Poppins and Chorus:  
Oh..  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!  
Mary Poppins (Spoken):  
Now you can say it backwards which is  
docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-rupus  
But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?  
Bert (Spoken):  
Indubitably!  
Mary Poppins (Sung):  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say,  
But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life,  
The Pearly:  
For example,  
One night I said it to me girl,  
And now me girl's my wife!  
OW!  
And a lovely thing she is too!  
All:  
She's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpailidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpailidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpailidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpailidocious!

The Danny Phantom theme began to play.

"Which theme is best one? You decide, my peeps!" someone rapped.

First up the old theme:

"(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom)

A kid whose life is changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghosts are so deranged

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Unleashing all of the freaks  
Onto his hometown streets  
Now every one he'll beat  
Flying right through the wall  
You can't see him at all  
If they are big or small or tall

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom " a singer sang.

" _(He's a phantom)_  
 _(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)_

Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,  
When his parents built a very strange machine.  
It was designed to view, a world unseen.  
 _(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)_

When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,  
But then Danny took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,  
His molecules got all rearranged!

 _(Phantom, Phantom)_

When he first woke up, he realized,  
He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
He was much more unique than the other guys.  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do,  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,  
He's here to fight, for me and you! He's-

Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's _(Danny Phantom._ " a singer rapped and sang as we sang along.

Then we had dinner together.

"Now we say what we're thankful for" Danyal said.

"I'm thankful for all of my friends that I've made these past few years and that we have more fun adventures that don't always involve saving the universe in the future" I said.

"I'm thankful that I met all of you" Altessa confessed.

So everyone took turns to say what they were thankful for: Mainly friends, the last four or so years(I think), the adventures, our friendship etc.

"This is fun. It's a shame we don't celebrate it in the UK" I sighed.

"It's ok, you can always come together with us and celebrate it here" Naitus said.

"Why do you keep forgetting Altessa is Scottish?" Bianca asked.

"I'm so sorry, Altessa" Grace said, in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Grace really" Altessa smiled.

After that fiasco, we went to bed.

 _-Dream-_

 _Starlight and Sunset faced Chrysalis together._

 _Chrysalis injured Sunset._

" _I can't get up!" Sunset cried._

" _Sunset! No! You don't have to do this there's another way to settle your huger!" Starlight exclaimed._

" _Lies, foolish pony" Chrysalis cried as she used her magic to throw Starlight into a wall._

 _Static occurred as the scene changed to Milo._

" _Will I ever get out of here?" Milo thought._

" _You're never leaving even if your bad luck tries to save you" a demon voice stated._

 _Milo screamed in his mind._

 _The scene changed again._

 _Captain Cold and Pandora face Ingrid and Filmore._

" _You're not getting that sword, punk!" Filmore cried._

" _Hand it off or you'll get frost bite!" Snart threatened._

" _Filmore, I think he means business" Ingrid stated._

" _We're trained safety patrol officers, Ingrid. We can handle criminals of any kind" Filmore replied s he charged._

" _Filmore, wait!" Ingrid cried as Snart blasted his cold gun._

" _These are events that could come to be if you don't intervene, my friends" Patch's voice said._

" _The future is up to you, knights and Rouges" Garnet's voice added._

" _Game on" I said._

 _-end of Thankgiving-_

RWBY returns (6-8 months after the battle of Beacon):

Several months after the fall of Beacon, Ruby Rose, clad in a tattered cloak and new outfit, comes across a burning village under attack by Grimm. After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design is updated, sporting a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack.

In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears leggings that show part of her thighs and contain an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her default attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear, somewhat similar to her uncle Qrow's cape.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

Using Crescent Rose, she hitches a ride on a Nevermore and drops into the village, skillfully eliminating a pack of Beowolves in the village square. During the fight, she displays increased proficiency with her Semblance, including the ability to split into three separate streams and re-combine at will.

After defeating the Beowolf pack, Ruby is confronted by a Beringel, a new Grimm resembling a large gorilla. This opponent proves to be quite fearsome, being entirely unfazed by multiple hits from Crescent Rose, and even manages to land some solid hits on Ruby. After a protracted fight over the village rooftops, Ruby uses her Semblance to engulf the Beringel in a whirlwind, impaling it in the chest with Crescent Rose and finishing the beast off with a point-blank headshot.

As her defeated foe disintegrates, Ruby receives a call from Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

"Ruby! We saw smoke!" Jaune cried.

"Heading your way." Ren added.

"Don't you start without us!" Nora exclaimed.

"You better hurry." Ruby replied before eagerly re-joining the fight as more Grimm gather.

Elsewhere, Weiss Schnee sits by a window watching the moon,

After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design is updated, sporting a blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Completing her attire are dark blue platform heels.

She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, where she wears a longer blue dress and platformless stiletto heels instead.

Weiss also wears sapphire accents in her two outfits and sapphire earrings.

Blake Belladonna stands on a pier watching the sun set over the ocean,

After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design is updated, featuring a large white coat and a black crop top, with rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck, that exposes her midriff.

She also wears a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. Additionally, she wears a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants and thigh-high heeled boots.

and Yang sits alone on a tree stump outside her home.

After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design is updated, which now consists of a gray jacket on top of an orange tank top that bares her midriff. The jacket is tied at the right sleeve, indicating her missing arm.

Completing her attire are gray cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments, and white sneakers. Additionally, patches can be seen on her clothes, including a bumblebee symbol on the right leg of her pants and her emblem on the left sleeve of her jacket.

"Things are going to get wild" Salem's voice stated.

-end of 'RWBY returns'-

 _Friendenemies/Is Mystery:_

 _Friendenemies:_

Marco was in his bedroom frantically using his laptop.

" _Marco can you help me out of this?" Star asked as she was tangled in Christmas lights._

Marco said he was busy trying to get tickets to a Movie marathon dedicated to Mackie Hand, a deceased martial arts film star. Unfortunately for Marco, the Movie marathon is sold out.

All of a sudden, Tom appears in a flash of fire and asks to hang out. Star refuses, but Tom says he wants to hang out with Marco, not her. Marco refuses as well until Tom reveals that he has two tickets to the Mackie Hand movie marathon. When asked why he suddenly wants to hang out with Marco, Tom says he thought they made a connection in the episode "Mr. Candle Cares" and that he promises not to lose his temper. Marco pulls Star aside, thinking Tom is up to something, but Star encourages him to go with Tom. Hesitantly, Marco accepts – if only to be able to see the movie marathon.

Inside Tom's skeleton horse-drawn carriage, Tom gives Marco a tour of the interior, which includes several flat-screen TVs, a photo booth, a karaoke machine, and a white tiger. When Tom offers Marco a snack, Marco is suspicious that Tom is being so nice to him. Tom claims to be a fellow fan of Mackie Hand, but he raises Marco's suspicions when he hesitates to name his favorite Mackie Hand movie. However, Tom claims to have two favorites: Hand to Hand to Hand and Hand to Hand to Hand 2, preferring the original over the sequel. This answer satisfies Marco, and he apologizes for being so distrustful.

Reyes snuck inside behind the white tiger to spy on the boys.

After getting a pair of overconfident hot rod drivers in trouble with the police and realizing they share a passion for the band Love Sentence, Marco and Tom become more comfortable around each other and have an afternoon of fun together.

Marco and Tom had fun while a song played in the background:

 _'_ Awesome feeling  
Nothing's gonna take us down  
At first I turned my head, but then  
You really turned my day around

Awesome feeling  
We're burning bullies, looking fine  
We'll do whatever 'cause it's fun  
With you, I think I'd never lose my

Awesome feeling  
We started out as friend-nemies  
But then you opened up to me  
And found that we have chemistry

And you were like, "ooh-ahh-ooh"  
And I was like, "ooh-eee-ooh"  
White tiger's like, "ooh-ahh-ooh"

All right!' Love sentence sang.

Ten minutes before the movie marathon starts, Marco wants to head to the theater to catch it on time, but Tom suddenly locks the carriage door, wanting Marco to stay for a few more minutes. This leads into a short back-and-forth in which Marco demands to leave and Tom refuses to let him, and Tom eventually loses his temper. In response to this, Tom's white tiger blows a whistle. As it turns out, the white tiger is actually Tom's life coach Brian in disguise, and the entire afternoon was a test for Tom to earn his anger management graduation badge. The test involved Tom spending three hours alone with the person he hated the most without getting mad, but he failed automatically by losing his temper.

Upset over failing his test, Tom burns the movie marathon tickets to ashes. However, Marco is even more upset that Tom lied to him about being a fan of Mackie Hand and pretending to be his friend. He kicks the locked carriage door open and storms off.

"I really do like Love Sentence that wasn't a lie" Tom stated.

"Oh, girl, you know I'd never mean to hurt ya  
When you're sad, you know I'd never desert ya  
Ooh-ooooh  
You were my angel, my beautiful dove" Tom sang.

"We spiraled high on a gust of love" Marco began.  
"And I knew right from the start  
Nothing could tear us apart" They both sang.  
"Til the day you broke my heart

And now it's... too little too late  
Ooh-oooooh" Marco sang as he walked away.

In a last-ditch attempt to make it up to Marco, Tom uses his demonic powers to resurrect Mackie Hand from the dead, and Marco is touched by the gesture.

Together with Mackie Hand, Marco and Tom go to see the movie marathon, but the ticket guy refuses them entry into the theater, believing the Mackie Hand with them is just a cosplayer. The ticket guy tries to push Mackie off the theater premises, but Mackie fends him off with a display of kung fu. As Mackie gets into a brawl with theater security, Tom and Marco watch while eating cereal.

Though they admit they still don't like each other, they conclude the evening on friendlier terms than before.

"Both of your singing voices are awesome, I still love you Tom!" Reyes cried.

-End of Friendenemies-

Is Mystery(This is before Reyes escapes and Ludo receives the spellbook-although his wand works differently):

On Mewni, the tavern rats continue to collect corn outside Butterfly Castle via the hole at the base of the force field. Buff Frog emerges out of the ground near the force field and remarks that the hole in the force field "is mystery". As he records his thoughts and findings on the mystery in a notebook, Meat Fork – a warthog-like monster with a fork for a right hand – approaches and comments that Buff Frog talks out loud when he writes. He proceeds to strike Buff Frog on the head with his fork hand and knock him unconscious.

When Buff Frog regains consciousness, he finds himself in an underground mine tied up in a corn bag. Around him, the rats haul large quantities of corn through the mine. Meat Fork appears before Buff Frog and tells him there is no way to escape. Meat Fork and a pair of rats take the captured Buff Frog further down the mine and forcibly put him to work on the "Grinder", a large mechanism operated by enslaved monsters that grinds the collected corn down and funnels it deeper underground. As Buff Frog works as a corn-grinding slave, he asks one of the other slaves – a bat-like monster – where the corn goes after they grind it, but the bat offers only the vague answer, "it goes in the hole".

When Meat Fork discovers the bat monster with corn kernels in his pockets, he says "the boss" wants to speak with him, sending the other monsters into a panic. To avoid meeting this boss, the bat monster punishes himself by leaping into a nearby waste disposal hole. As Buff Frog continues to work, he resolves to find out who the monsters' boss is.

Hours later, after the monsters, guards, and slaves have gone to sleep, Buff Frog uses his long and prehensile tongue to free himself from his chains. He escapes above ground and discovers that whoever is collecting the Mewmans' corn has their own cornfield. In his absentmindedness, he trips back into the mine and falls to the bottom of the Grinder, where all the ground-up corn is collected as cornmeal. In a nearby room, Buff Frog finds the rats and discovers they are planning an uprising against the royal family of Mewni.

When Meat Fork discovers Buff Frog trying to escape, he asks him to bring him along. They start to escape together, but Meat Fork is suddenly blasted through a wall by a blast of magic. The hole that the blast makes in the wall has the same properties as the hole in the Butterfly Castle force field. Buff Frog looks to where the blast came from and encounters Ludo, surprised to see him still alive. During Buff Frog and Ludo's reunion, Ludo's magic wand continues to malfunction, which is why he desires Star Butterfly's Magic Instruction Book. While Ludo is distracted, Buff Frog tries to run away, but he is caught by Ludo's bald eagle minion. Ludo tells the bald eagle to eat Buff Frog, but the wand "speaks" to him and gives a different idea.

Following the wand's words, Ludo offers Meat Fork's job to Buff Frog. Buff Frog asks him why he needs monsters when he has his own wand, minions, and corn; Ludo answers "there's more to be done". Realizing that Ludo has gone insane, Buff Frog knocks him unconscious. He tries to take possession of Ludo's wand, but Ludo's giant spider minion seizes it.

Grabbing Meat Fork, Buff Frog escapes the mine. After he and Meat Fork go their separate ways, Buff Frog returns to his family of tadpoles. He records what he has learned in his notebook and decides to warn Star Butterfly.

So Buff frog found a way of contacting Reyes and Star like how Mr Candle communicated with Tom but through a pot.

"Don't worry, Ludo. We'll get the land that is rightfully our soon enough" Toffee's voice echoed through the wand.

-end of 'Is Mystery'-

The song parade:

"I've invited you all to the park because we're putting on a shipping song parade for Star, Marco and Tom" Benson announced.

"Who's going to write the song?" Rigby asked.

"I am" I replied.

"With some prompting" Sky added.

"It's going to be the best thing you ever lay your ears on!" I smiled.

So we went to the computer room to analysis 'Friendenemies' in order to come up with a song.

Star: There was a time when I loved you but you don't accept it and won't let me go

Marco: Do I love Jackle who I've known over time or dear star who's been here a short while?

Tom: We made a connection once but now I can't decide

All: Is this real or just a ship-ping fantasy?

Can we get along or is this all just history?

Do I love you? Do you love me? Is this where I'm meant to be?

Shipping is a powerful thing, It's everywhere,

I think I love you but is it all enough?

Star: I thought I liked Oskar but I'm starting to like you too

Is it just me or is it just all you?

Karate chopping, hoodie pal, Will you ever see me that way too?

Tom: I tried to bond over music but I wanted to win a medal to prove I could make a difference

Then I felt something different when I watched Makie fight beside you

All: Is this real or just a ship-ping fantasy?

Can we get along or is this all just history?

Do I love you? Do you love me? Is this where I'm meant to be?

Shipping is a powerful thing, It's everywhere,

I think I love you but is it all enough?

Marco: Two sides of the same coin, Who do I choose?

(Ahhh Ahh...)

If I pick one who will I loose?

So many questions in my mind

now I think it's high school music time!

(Guitar solo)

Star: Are these feelings even real? Why is this a big deal?

Tom: We're just on good terms why can't the shippers learn?

Marco: I don't know who to choooose!

All: Is this real or just a ship-ping fantasy?

Can we get along or is this all just history?

Do I love you? Do you love me? Is this where I'm meant to be?

While we kept practising our song writing skills as the trio of friends kept singing for the song parade, Nick Wizard gathered Zarm and Snowball again.

"I think we need two regular show additions" Nick Wizard stated.

"Like who?" Zarm asked.

"Like Internet and the teacher who tried to destroy time. We also need to extract the nutshack song from that world for later" Nick Wizard replied.

"Sweet" Snowball smirked.

So Zarm and Snowball went to the park and found the wi-fi router that was left on the Internet.

The Internet is mostly a sentient network of interconnected computers and data that exist only through Wi-Fi servers and thus has no actual physical form, however it has a robotic body which it can control and empower through Wi-Fi servers. The Internet's robot body resembles a black machine with a square black body with red lights and rectangular arms and legs that are detached from its body and float in midair. Its head resembles a Wi-Fi router and it is through it that the internet is able to control its robot body via servers.

"Who are you?" The internet asked.

"I'm Zarm and this is Snowball, we need you and Mr Ross to help us with something big" Zarm replied.

"I'm in" The Internet said.

So the trio found Mr Ross in Jail and gave him his gadgets from the future.

"We're going to help an insect queen take over a colourful place to add to Nick Wizard's collection through her" Snowball annouced as he received an update from Nick Wizard.

"Let's go" Zarm said as they went off to meet Queen Chrysalis.

Back at the parade...

Lord hater appeared to join in the party.

"Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer?  
HATER!  
(All right!)  
Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning?  
HATER!  
Who's really insecure and wishes he had a girlfriend  
Videos himself lifting weights in his bedroom?  
HATER!  
(All right!)

Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer?  
HATER!  
(All right!)  
Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff?  
HATER!  
Yeah! Evil scary villain nasty guy number one.  
You better run!  
HATER!

Who conquers any planet with a wave of his hand?  
Whose crushing rocks souls, with his all-Watchdog band?  
Whose never ending tour is never gonna end? I say,  
Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer?  
HATER!  
(All right!)

Who wants to rock it till' love comes a-knockin'?  
HATER!  
Who's just jealous and doesn't know what he's talking about?  
PEEPERS!

Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer?  
HATER!  
Who's gonna catch me when I leap off the sta-a-age?  
THE CROWD!  
(All right! Here I come everybody! Whoo!)  
Skullship! Laser beams!  
Conquered planets! Rockstar dreams!  
Lightning powers! Into flames!  
Evil lady! Love and fame!  
(Whoa!)  
Stupid Peepers! Stupid horse!  
I'm the greatest! You're the worst!  
(OW!)

Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning?  
HATER!  
Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff?  
HATER!  
Who's really happy that his friends all support him?  
HATER!  
Who's maybe found love and is on the path to becoming a good guy?  
HATER!  
Who tries to conquer and rule just cause' he wants to be cool?  
Who pushes and shoves just cause' he wants to be loved?  
Who likes a lady villain wants to show her he's willin'? I said,  
Who insecure and lonely?  
Your sensitive puppy-loving one and only!  
HATER!  
HATER!  
HATER!" Lord hater sang as everyone join in with the lyrics.

Dominator found a hole near the nutshack world where all the discarded, failed and cancelled cartoons where including Forever 12.

"I found a new set of world, Nick Wizard" Dominator reported.

"Good work, now see if any of them have any worthy characters of using for the secret plan" Nick Wizard replied as Dominator headed to forever 12 first.

-end of Song parade of now-

Ponies assemble (AKA To Where and Back again:

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike carry some old boxes of books into storage. When Twilight thanks the two for their help, Starlight conveys her own thanks to Twilight for all she has taught her about the magic of friendship. As Twilight expresses how proud she is to call Starlight her pupil, Spike looks out the castle window and sees something approaching from the sky. Moments later, mailpony Derpy comes crashing in.

She delivers a letter to Starlight Glimmer from her old village. Twilight and Spike believe the town is in danger or upset with Starlight, but Starlight says it is much worse:

"They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival!" Starlight Glimmer cried.

The next day, Starlight travels to her old village, where Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, and the other villagers have decorated for the Sunset Festival. When Starlight greets them, they cruelly turn her away and tear up her festival invitation. As the villagers start to laugh at her, Starlight shuts her eyes. When she reopens them, day has turned to night, and everyone around her has vanished. Just then, Princess Luna appears through the fog and reveals that Starlight is only having a dream.

Realizing she is more nervous about the festival than she thought, Starlight asks Luna what she should do. Luna tells Starlight that the Mane Six have helped her time and time again and that she shares her concerns with them.

The next morning, the Mane Six and Spike are gathered in the castle throne room, and Starlight confides in them her worries about going to the Sunset Festival, questioning how much they have truly forgiven her and how much she has really changed. The ponies assure Starlight that she has changed for the better and that she would not have been invited to the Sunset Festival if they did not believe the same.

Twilight suggests that Starlight bring a friend along to help make things easier. Though Twilight subtly hints that Starlight bring her along, Starlight instead chooses to bring along Trixie, much to Trixie's delight and Twilight's disappointment.

Some time later, Starlight and Trixie arrive on the outskirts of Starlight's old village. Starlight hopes to enjoy the festival without attracting too much attention, and Trixie promises to drag her out of there if she gets too uncomfortable. As they enter the town, the villagers greet Starlight much more positively than they did in her nightmare. However, they quickly overwhelm with questions about where she is living and how long she will be staying.

Surrounded by ponies on all sides, the panicked Starlight pushes them away with a magical force field and cowers to the ground in fear. Recognizing her friend's discomfort, Trixie spirits them away from the town with a smoke bomb. As they return to Ponyville, Starlight feels ashamed about how she left, but Trixie tells her that everyone makes mistakes—even Trixie herself.

Back in Ponyville, Starlight Glimmer meets up with some of her friends, but she notices them acting strangely: Pinkie Pie does not know Starlight's name or where she went, Applejack and Rarity laugh at her misfortune, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy whisper to the others in secret. When she goes to speak to Twilight about it at the castle, Spike almost refuses her entry, and when she explains to Twilight what happened at the village, Twilight advises her to "cut her losses" and never go back there. Starlight is considerably surprised to hear such advice from the princess of friendship.

That night, Starlight Glimmer has another dream about her old village. The villagers she encounters all ignore her, and Twilight appears with her friends to harshly scold Starlight for disobeying her orders. As Starlight senses something wrong is going on, the Mane Six vanish into thin air. Princess Luna appears out of the moon, but something is holding her back. She informs Starlight Glimmer that the changelings have returned and captured her and Princess Celestia. She tells Starlight to find help but to also be careful of who she trusts. As Luna is detained by the changelings, Starlight is forcibly awakened from her dream.

Starlight sneaks out of the castle and goes to wake up Trixie in her nearby cart. After determining that Trixie is not a changeling herself, Starlight brings her up to speed on the situation. They sneak back to the castle and find the Mane Six and Spike—changelings in disguise—in the throne room using a magical scarab beetle array to communicate with Queen Chrysalis. The changeling drones report to their queen they have taken the Mane Six's places and seized control of the castle. Chrysalis reports that Celestia and Luna have also been replaced in Canterlot.

"Much better. Now report!" Chrysalis ordered.  
"Everything here is going according to plan! We've replaced the six ponies and their dragon, and have taken control of the castle!" a changeling stated.  
"Excellent. And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well." Chrysalis replied.  
The changelings laughed.  
"We thought too small last time. _One_ ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us!" Chrysalis cried as she laughed.  
Then the changelings join in the laughter.

When their communication ends, Starlight nearly gives herself and Trixie away with a creak in the throne room doorway, but they avoid being discovered with Starlight's invisibility spell.

Starlight teleports herself and Trixie back to Trixie's wagon, and Trixie feels unqualified to deal with such a situation as a changeling invasion. With Twilight, Celestia, and Luna captured, Starlight suggests seeking the help of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire, but Thorax appears to inform them that Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart have all been taken prisoner as well.

Trixie and Thorax look to Starlight Glimmer for guidance, but Starlight is unsure of what to do. As they are certain there is no one around with powerful magic to help them, Discord appears.

"You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight and the girls?" Discord asked.

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
But I've a nagging fear,  
Someone else is pulling at the strings.  
Something terrible is going down,  
Through the entire town,  
Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

I can't sit idly,  
No I can't move at all!  
I curse the name,  
The one behind it all!

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
For taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more,  
So take your tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-o-rd  
Disco-o-o-o-rd

I'm fine with changing status quo,  
But not in letting go,  
Now the world is being torn apart!  
A terrible catastrophe,  
Played by a symphony,  
What a terrifying work of art!

I can't sit idly,  
No, I can't move at all!  
I curse the name,  
The one behind it all!

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
For taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more,  
So take your tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-o-rd _[x8]_

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
Of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
For taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more,  
So take your tyranny away!" We sang in the background as the conversation continued after he appeared.

After determining that Discord isn't a changeling, Starlight informs him that the Mane Six and all of the royals of Equestria have been taken prisoner

Discord is furious to learn that Fluttershy has been taken, and he transports the four of them to the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, where Queen Chrysalis' castle lies.

"Odd. I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there _is_ no Fluttershy." Discord stated as he crunched his claw.  
Trixie whimpered.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... " Trixie said as she pointed onwards.

"I'd hoped never to see that place again. Now what? " Thorax asked. Starlight looked frightened.

-To be continued with additional awesome fight scenes!-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might add the conclusion to the 'All dogs go to heaven' arc in the next chapter guys.**

 **Who wants Sunset in the reform villain team of Starlight, Trixie, Discord and Thorax?**

 **Do you know any Disney Movies or cartoons that you remember that I could add in the shorts? (any bad ones you remember can be included for the bad guys' back-up plan for example Planet Sheen or Problem Solverz)**

 **Who wants Miss Henious and Patch to have more screen time?**

 **What do you think Star will be like in her halloween episode?**

 **Have you heard of Wings of fire?**

 **When should I end the ADGTH arc?**

 **Quick Code time!**

 **Vxqvhw zloo uhwxuq ehiruh Ohjhqg ri Hyhuiuhh**

 **Dq xsulvlqj lv frplqj! Wkhuh frxog eh d phzphq zdu zlwk prqvwhuv!**

 **Vkrxog L gr d vpdoo vkruw zlwk wkh Zlqjv ri iluh gudjrq fkdudfwhuv diwhu l ilqlvk errn rqh?**

 **Read and review or Nick Wizard will hunt you down!**

 **See you real soon!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: I love dragons!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Part 2 ponies assemble, Never-ending story!, Ember is back again and other signs!**

To Where and back again part 2:

On the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, Discord is confused as to why he and his allies didn't instantly teleport to Fluttershy's location. Before Thorax can explain or Starlight Glimmer can make a plan, Discord attempts to storm the changeling castle on the back of a flying pig, but as soon as he breaches the changelings' perimeter, his magic fades away. Thorax explains that Queen Chrysalis' throne is carved from ancient dark stone that soaks up all non-changeling magic, rendering Starlight, Trixie, and Discord virtually powerless. Sunset arrived in a knick of time to help but realised there was no magic in the area.

As before, Starlight's friends look to her for guidance, despite her discomfort being in a leadership role. Hesitantly, she makes a plan for them to infiltrate the hive, destroy the throne, and regain their magic. On their way to the hive, Discord and Trixie squabble. Starlight suggests they come up with a way to identify each other in case they get separated, like a secret code. After Discord trips over a rock, Trixie comes up with the code phrase "klutzy draconequus", much to Discord's chagrin.

Inside the hive, Starlight, Discord, and Trixie find the inner layout to have a constantly shifting geography; chamber doorways are always opening and closing in random locations, and only changelings are able to navigate it. As Starlight and her friends traverse the inner workings of the hive, Starlight is unsure how the will even destroy the throne when they find it, and Discord and Trixie continue to argue.

Starlight is barely able to keep it together being thrust into her role as leader, and the situation is made worse when they become lost in the hive in spite of Thorax's navigation. As Trixie gives up hope, she asks Thorax about changelings' feeding habits, and Thorax explains that he hasn't been hungry since meeting Spike, despite the fact that changelings are always hungry. He also explains that, since becoming friends with the Crystal Ponies, he has disregarded his usual feeding habits, and his wings became embedded with crystal.

When Discord loudly announces his intention to save Fluttershy, he attracts the attention of a changeling patrol. Starlight Glimmer comes up with the idea of Thorax disguising himself as Trixie and evading the changelings with smoke bombs. After giving them the slip, Starlight expands her plan further by following some of the changelings to Chrysalis' throne room.

Starlight and her friends follow the changelings to Chrysalis' inner sanctum, but with the hive now on high alert, the entrance is heavily guarded. Trixie is out of smoke bombs, so Discord distracts the changeling guards with stand-up comedy. The changelings chase after him, allowing Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax to enter the inner sanctum.

Discord eventually eludes the changelings in a cocoon nursery, and he reunites with Fluttershy, sobbing with her tail caught under a rock. Fluttershy is overjoyed to see Discord, but Discord immediately recognizes this to be a trap. As Fluttershy continues to cry, numerous crying Fluttershy duplicates appear, and Discord is left wondering if one of them is the real Fluttershy.

Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax wait for Discord to return, but Trixie believes he might have been captured, and Thorax suggests they move on toward the throne room. Just then, Discord appears to regroup with his friends and says he learned from the changelings where the throne room is. However, he doesn't recognize their "klutzy draconequus" code phrase, and the others immediately realize he's a changeling.

As "Discord" leads his friends down the left path at a fork in the road, Thorax warns that he's leading them into an ambush. Trixie volunteers to distract the changeling while Starlight and Thorax find the throne, but Starlight is unsure of moving on without her best friend. Trixie assures Starlight that, even without magic, she has been an excellent leader thus far. After Trixie distracts "Discord" with a magic trick that binds their wrists together, Starlight and Thorax escape, leaving Trixie to be captured by the waiting swarm.

As Starlight and Thorax continue running from the changelings, they split up in order to avoid capture. Eventually, Starlight and Sunset found their way into Chrysalis' throne room and discovers the throne – as well as all of her friends trapped in cocoons on the ceiling. Unfortunately, Chrysalis had been waiting for Starlight to arrive, and the changelings come out of hiding to restrain her.

Chrysalis was pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia with a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils, a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points instead of curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound.

Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync.

Chrysalis brags that she thought so little of Starlight that she didn't bother replacing her with one of her changeling drones. With all of the most important and powerful ponies in Equestria captured, Chrysalis is certain of her victory.

"You won't get away with this!" 'Starlight' cried in a strained voice.

"I already have. Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you. " Chrysalis replied.

Thorax as Starlight: Thorax is still out there.

"Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom! He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!" Chrysalis cried.

Starlight whimpered.

"And it seems I don't have far to look, do I... " Chrysalis began as Starlight continued whimpering.

Starlight whimpered.

As Chrysalis threatens to teach Thorax a lesson for betraying the hive, Starlight's eyes glimmer with a blue light, and Chrysalis realizes that Thorax has been in front of her the whole time.

Meanwhile, Starlight herself attempts to break the throne, but she is caught in the act and forced to take shelter from Chrysalis' attacks inside the hollow throne. _Chrysalis injured Sunset._

" _I can't get up!" Sunset cried._

" _Sunset! No! " Starlight cried._

Despite this development, Chrysalis remarks that everything has gone according to her plan to harvest all the love in Equestria and feed her hive for generations.

"What plan? Why did you do all this?!" Starlight cried.

"So I could feed, of course! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as I command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations! [maniacal laughter]" Chrysalis replied.

The changelings hissed.

Remembering Thorax's crystallized wings and satisfied hunger, Starlight proposes to Chrysalis that she and her changelings don't have to take others' love by force:

"What if you didn't have to?" Starlight suggested.

"Ridiculous! The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

"Exactly! Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!" Starlight explained.

"You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! I decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub!" Chrysalis stated.

"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to work everypony to do what you say! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!" Starlight confessed.

"The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!" Chrysalis cried as she fired her dark magic at Thorax.

"No! Stop!" Starlight cried.

"Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a real leader is!" Chrysalis stated.

"I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer...!" Thorax cried in a strained voice.

"Then don't! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it!" Starlight exclaimed.

So Thorax shared his love with Chrysalis which created a magic blast.

"This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it!" Starlight stated.

This creates a tremendous burst of light that blows Chrysalis away and transforms Thorax into a new form of changeling: he is now taller with a green coat, orange pincers, and luminescent wings, and the holes in his hooves have been healed as music played in the background.

The other changelings follow Thorax's example of sharing love and take on similar, colorful forms. The resulting magical energy causes Chrysalis' throne to explode, and the ponies that the changelings captured are all freed. As Princess Luna commends Starlight on her accomplishment, Chrysalis emerges from the rubble.

Queen Chrysalis hissed in spite.

Triumphant music played.

"When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve." Starlight said as she offered her hoof.

The wind rustled as Chrysalis almost took her hoof and then smacked her,

"I'm getting Dominator vibes here" I whispered.

"Uh, huh" Everyone agreed.

"There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer!" Chrysalis cried as she flew away to help Nick Wizard capture all of the princesses again in future.

With Chrysalis' abandonment of her kingdom, Thorax is declared the changelings' new ruler, and Princess Celestia looks forward to improving relationship between ponies and changelings. Discord proposes a tea celebration at Fluttershy's Cottage, but Starlight Glimmer has a better idea.

Starlight returns to her old village, and Double Diamond and Party Favor are surprised to see her again after the way she left just recently. Starlight expresses how much she has changed since she first founded the village and how comfortable she is being a more positive and listening leader. With that in mind, she offers to help oversee the remainder of the Sunset Festival and asks to allow her other friends to join, to which the villagers happily agree.

As the ponies join in the festival, Discord and Trixie reconcile after their earlier arguing, and Discord even offers to incorporate some of his chaos powers into her magic act.

"Hah! When pigs fly!" Trixie stated.

Taking Trixie at her literal word, Discord conjures up a pair of untamed flying pigs, and he and Trixie go flying down the street, much to the confusion of the Mane Six and Spike.

Starlight waved goodbye to Sunset as she returned to the human world once more and sent a letter to Sunburst about her day.

In Nick Wizard's hideout...

The princesses, mane 6, Trixie and Sunset were in cocoons that were connected to Nick Wizard's machine.

"You might be wondering why you are suddenly here" Nick Wizard said.

"It's because I replaced the real you with clones in my kingdom so no one would suspect the real versions were gone" a voice explained.

"Chrysalis but we saw you run away!" Twilight cried.

"You saw that through your doubles but they don't know that they're clones and we intend to keep it that way" Nick Wizard said as Chrysalis turned on the sleep mood for their cocoons.

"The knights will stop you!" Rainbow cried.

Nick Wizard laughed.

"They haven't even figured out what I'm planning yet" Nick wizard stated as they all fell into a coma.

-end of ponies assemble part 2-

The coffee trip:

Ruby: Ren, Nora is being weird

Ren: Nora can't have caffeine. She has too much energy already. I told her she couldn't make coffee so instead she is having you do it.

Ruby: Huh, That's some bad logic Ren. This one is on you

Ren: This one?

Ruby: Oh yeah. She drank all the coffee already

The camera pans further away to reveal Nora lying on the ground smiling and shaking from having her coffee.

Ren: Nora, stay with us

Ruby: We're losing her!

The scene rapidly shifts into multiple "parallel universes". It shifts one where Ruby and Ren swap places, one where Ruby and Ren swap outfits, one where Ren is replaced with Blake, one where Ruby and Ren are replaced with Jaune and Blake, one where Ruby and Ren are replaced with Roman and Neo, one where Ruby Ren are replaced by Neptune and Sun, Ruby and Ren are replaced by Neptune and Sun , and everyone has a mustache, three where Ruby and Ren get replaced by the Shopkeep and one where Jaune and Neptune are holding notes in front of Nora until it halts in a real life universe where Samantha Ireland stands in a sound booth.

Samantha Ireland: Guys, why are you looking at me funny? I'm totally fine, seriously!

Kerry Shawcross: And cut. Great Job Sam.

Miles Luna: Uh yeah ok cool. Let's take five and then we'll get back to it.

Samantha Ireland: Ok,sounds great.

Samantha Ireland proceeds to pick up a RWBY Logo Coffee Mug and take a sip out of it before her eyes shoot wide open and the scene seemingly goes back to the original universe

"Oh thank goodness. That was crazy. I think I just traveled through a bunch of parallel universes .It was so weird. Did you guys see any of that?" Nora asked.

Suddenly Zwei walks up to Nora, Ren and Ruby

"Nope, that does sound pretty crazy though." Ren asked in Ruby's voice.

"You doing okay, Nora?" Zwei asked with Jaune's voice.

-end of coffee trip-

Danny and Dani meet Ember again:

(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom)

A kid whose life is changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghosts are so deranged

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Unleashing all of the freaks  
Onto his hometown streets  
Now every one he'll beat  
Flying right through the wall  
You can't see him at all  
If they are big or small or tall

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

The magic School Bus rescue and X Middle school danger:

(Bus Drives up, Doors open)

Ms. Frizzle: Seatbelts, everyone!

Arnold: Please let this be a normal field trip!

Wanda: With the Friz?

All except Arnold: NO WAY!

Arnold: Awww!

Cruisin' on down Main Street. You're relaxed and feelin' Good! (Yeah!)

Next thing that you know, You're seein'..

Ms. Frizzle: (Driving into ocean) WA-HA-HA-HOOO!

An Octopus in the neighborhood?

Surfin' On a sound wave! Swingin' through the stars! (Yee-Ha!)

Take a left at your intestine. Take your second right past Mars!

On The Magic School Bus!

Navigate a nostril!

(Ralphie: Achoo!)

Climb on The Magic School Bus!

Spank a plankton, too!

Wanda: Take that!

On Our Magic School Bus!

Raft a river of lava!

On The Magic School Bus!

Such a fine thing to do!

Whole Class: Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

So strap your bones right to the seat.

Come on in and don't be shy.

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On The Magic School Bus!

(Class runs up to Bus and enters)

Step inside, It's a wilder ride!

Come On!

(Bus appears under big title that reads "The Magic School Bus")

RIDE ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!

(Bus Drives away to reveal title of episode)

'The magic School bus rescue'.

The bus honked.

Bismuth teamed up with Toffee to try and steal the Magic School bus and Miss Frizzle for Nick Wizard as the bus and 'The Frizz' as she's usually known as are the key to this show's universe.

Inside the middle school….

"We're going to learn how sand is made!" Miss Frizzle exclaimed.

Ms. Frizzle has frizzy red hair in a bun. She uses static electricity to make her hair all frizzy. She often wears a dress that goes along with what the class is going to learn about. The pictures on her dresses often move, thus causing Keesha to ask "Where does she get her clothes?" Often when she talks, her earrings light up or glow. When she snaps her fingers, says certain phrases, or wears certain clothes, she will usually do something, for example light up. Thus, causing one of the kids in her class to ask, "How does she do that?".

This time she was wearing a dress that was related to different forms of rock.

"Are we going to the beach?" a child asked.

"Even better than that" Miss Frizzle grinned.

"Is it going to be a normal trip?" Arnold asked.

"NO WAY!" his classmates exclaimed.

"To the bus!" Miss Frizzle cried as they all rushed on to it with her pet green lizard called Liz who could understand them somehow.

"You know what to do" She winked to Liz as she (I think it's a she) pressed a button that turned the bus into a submarine as a small hurricane took them back in time.

"They're gone" Bismuth said, wondering where they went.

"They've gone to 10000BC" Toffee stated as he looked at his cool tracking device from 'Mewnipendece day'.

So they used a portal to join back in time to catch them off guard.

The bus took them through each stage of rock formation while shrunk down in an incredible size.

Just then, Bismuth and Toffee caught them all off guard and sabotaged the bus as they threatened Miss Frizzle in order to take control of the bus.

"We have the bus and the main crew, what's our next move?" Bismuth asked.

"We take them to present day and wait for our orders" Toffee replied.

Bismuth groaned.

"All we ever do is wait. What about using my awesome weapon?" Bismuth asked.

"Patience, my companion. You will get your chance" Toffee replied, calmly as they took the bus to present-day(As in 2016 not the year the magic school bus was in).

-to be continued-

Meanwhile Pandora and Captian Cold had entered X Middle school in the hallways where they found the sword in plain view when they encountered the safety patrol led by Filmore and Ingrid.

"You're not allowed on school grounds" Filmore stated.

"Turn back now before you get hurt" Ingrid added.

"A bunch of kids? Really?" Snart asked, in surprise.

 _This Ingrid was the one with black hair and green eyes._

 _The other members of the safety patrol attacked Pandora and Captain Cold._

 _They tried using their fighting skills but Pandora used her magic to send them flying._

"Uh oh" Ingrid said, worriedly.

 _Captain Cold and Pandora turned to face Ingrid and Filmore._

" _You're not getting that sword, punk!" Filmore cried._

" _Hand it off or you'll get frost bite!" Snart threatened._

" _Filmore, I think he means business" Ingrid stated._

" _We're trained safety patrol officers, Ingrid. We can handle criminals of any kind" Filmore replied s he charged._

" _Filmore, wait!" Ingrid cried as Snart blasted his cold gun._

At the same time, Dominator used her lava and ice powers to take a precious item or song from the forgotten, cancelled and failed cartoon pilots and shows from the past and present.

In Nick Wizard's hideout...

"Where am I?" Milo asked.

"You're in my turf now" Nick Wizard stated as Milo realised he was attached to to wires.

"You forget I have murphy's law on my side" Milo reminded him.

"I've made some precautions for that" Nick Wizard smiled just as Milo's pet dog appeared.

Diogee has a cream color fur with brown spots and a brown nose and floppy ears,

"Diogee(Pronounced 'D-O-G'), come home. You're not meant to be here!" Milo cried.

Just as Diogee tried to go home, he was captured by a mysterious shadowy creature.

"Diogee, no!" Milo cried.

"Sleep well, princess" Nick Wizard said as he left .

Some time pasted...

" _Will I ever get out of here?" Milo thought._

" _You're never leaving even if your bad luck tries to save you" a demon voice stated._

 _Milo screamed in his mind._

 _Back at X Middle school..._

 _Snart fired his cold gun._

 _A shield appeared in front of them to deflect the blast._

" _What was that?" Ingrid asked._

" _Me" a voice replied._

 _It was Starlight who had teleported us to the school just in time._

"You're not getting that sword Pandora!" Sky cried.

"Grace, would you really attack me of all people?" Snart asked in his cool amazing voice.

"Well you are my favourite Flash villain..." I began.

"GRACE!" Everyone else but the villains cried.

"But that doesn't mean I can't attack Pandora" I added.

"So be it" Pandora smiled.

So we fought her as Green slipped past to get the sword with Ingrid and Filmore's help.

"NO!" Snart cried as he fire his gun at them.

They dodged each blast and reached the sword.

Pandora growled.

The sword glowed and went underneath the school.

"This isn't over!" Pandora cried as she and Snart teleported away.

"Thanks for helping" Filmore said.

"No problem" Sky smiled.

"Knights, code red! Klorgbane and Thrawn are in the Toy Story world with CJ!" Oswald cried.

"We have to go. Stay safe, you two" I said as we rushed through a portal to 'Toy Story'.

-end of X middle school and Magic school short-

Hungry Larry (Halloween in Echo Creek sometime after Marco and Star escaped)/Spider with a top hat:

Hungry Larry:

Marco brought the 8-year olds to Mr Diaz's "scary" haunted house. Mr. Diaz tries to scare them with a spooky voice, telling them about how "scary" the haunted house is. Then as he gives them the final warning about the scary creature, a large balloon monster comes behind the sofa. The children say, that they want to be scared but monsters were no longer fascinating to them and that Mr. Diaz is just not scary. Marco chases after them reminding them of their "deal".

Meanwhile, Mr. Diaz is heartbroken and says that Halloween is over. Marco tells Star and Janna that Mr. Diaz does that every year, always leaving him unsuccessful. Star suggests they summon Hungry Larry, but Marco strictly disallows them to summon anything.

Star and Janna don't listen to Marco and do all the tasks needed to summon Hungry Larry. After they recite his name three times, they hear a knock on the door. They are scared to approach the door but when they do, all they see is a harmless, friendly looking, ghost-like creature. Meanwhile Mrs. Diaz brings her husband a bowl of candy corn and reassures him that it was okay. Star and Janna doubt Hungry Larry's ability to scare anyone.

They discuss how Hungry Larry wouldn't make Mr. Diaz scary and decide to fire him. Janna goes upstairs to fire him, Star sits on the stairway, disappointed. She hears Janna's scream and rushes upstairs, but Marco comes in and asks her where the scream was coming from. They hear a knock on the door only to see many children wanting to come and see the haunted house. While Star lets them come in, Marco asks her what was happening. Star says that she did summon Hungry Larry. Soon they hear the children's screams and hear them stop.

Star and Marco rush upstairs to check and see. They notice the whole room is covered in broken Halloween decorations and black saliva. They see water sprouting from the corner and see an 8-year old get sucked in. The monster sucks both Star and Marco in as well. Meanwhile Mr Diaz tries to get rid of the balloon monster he created but is unable to. Instead the monster gets blown away by the wind.

He goes into the house and realises that Marco and his family is nowhere to be found. He sees mud drip from the ceiling and goes upstairs. After he enters Star's room, he immediately encounters Hungry Larry who is now huge and scary. After Mr. Diaz realises that Hungry Larry has his family, he gets fired up and angry. He angrily fights against Hungry Larry who spits out all the children and people inside and reverts back to its normal size. The children congratulate his victory and tell him he was very scary. Mr. Diaz angrily tells Hungry Larry to leave immediately.

Spider with a top hat:

Inside Star's wand, Spider with a Top Hat, an entertainment spell, spends his time entertaining the other spells before and after every fight, but secretly dreams of becoming a great warrior in his own right, like the Narwahls or Warnicorns. Spider tries to prove his strength by repeatedly hitting a bulls-eye on his bedroom wall, then attempts to lift weights with the other Warnicorns (to their concern), but things don't go according to plan and he ends up crushed. After multiple hits, Spider discovers he smashed the wall, but only a small crack. Spider wanted to show it to the other Spells but was failing in front of them.

These guys told him: That he cannot be such a great Warrior like the other Spells, he was just a Entertainer. The next morning The Spells oversleep and arrive to late to "work". Then they saw Spider, lying frustrated on the floor.

The spells asked him why he wasn't entertaining the Spells and Spider told them everything. Everybody was nervous about Spider, but Star is in the middle of a fight and needs all her spells. After a short time, one of the major Warnicorns comes back into the wand.

The Warnicorn inspires Spider to go and defeat this monster, telling Spider he has the "hat" of a warrior. The Warnicorn "dies" shortly after, forcing Star to summon Spider with a Top Hat to help her. Once outside, Spider is shocked to find Star, Marco and the others being overwhelmed by a powerful monster resembling a hybrid of a wolf and a bear. The monster prepares to attack, but remembering the Warnicorn's words, Spider overcomes his fear. At that moment, his hat transforms into a magical chain gun. Spider fires wildly at the monster, forcing it to retreat. With the room secured, Star claims that Spider with a Top Hat is her most powerful spell. After Spider returns to the wand, the other spells congratulate him for defeating the monster, renewing his confidence and fulfilling his dream. As he sleeps, Spider wakes up with a smile when he hears Star preparing to summon him.

In Ludo's wand how ever...

there were warnicorns and narwhals waiting for Ludo to unlock its true potential patiently.

"Do you think we'll ever be reunited with my new sister?" a young Narwal asked.

"I don't know, sweetie" a older Waricorn replied.

"You'll find out very soon" Toffee's voice stated.

-end of Spider with a top hat-

The Revelation (End of All Dogs go to heaven arc):

Flashback:

Nick Wizard watched as Slade, Negaduck and Cheshire combined their attacks into an energy beam at me as Steven summoned his shield.

"I can't hold it!" Steven cried.

The shield shattered as beam came flying towards him so I pushed him to safety as I took the hit instead as everything went dark as I died.

Steven was shocked by this and tried to take the villains on himself but then Sky and the others came to help him out.

Slade revealed that Nick Wizard who was standing behind them was an Illusion to trick them into think he was behind it.

Then he knocked Steven out, grinned manically as he took his crew to another world.

-end of flashback-

"You led them do it for you?!" I cried.

"So now you know" Nick Wizard smiled as his hologram vanished.

"Are your memories back?" Sky asked.

Images from past adventures became flooding back.

I groaned in pain.

"I think so, Sky" I replied.

"She's back baby!" Jean exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Yeah but what happened to Steven?" I asked.

"He was sent back to beach City to recover at the temple" Danyal replied.

"I guess this is goodbye" Anne-Marie suggested.

I started crying.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered as I hugged her tight.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I can't tell you but I wish I could prevent it but I wasn't even alive when you guys came into being. I don't even know what year this is" I confessed.

"I understand. Sometimes bad things happen and even if it's noticeable, you can't always prevent it. Don't cry for me Grace, live your life and be happy she can live on through me here" Anne-Marie smiled.

"How did you-?" Naitus began.

"I think it's just natural wisdom" Green deducted.

"Goodbye Charlie and Itchy. I'll miss you guys. Don't forget me" I said as I hugged them.

"We won't, I promise" Charlie replied.

"Yeah" Itchy added.

The angel dog helped restore me back to life fully so I could be whole again.

"So where to next?" I asked.

"To Zootopia, We just received word of trouble" Sky stated.

(This can actually occur at any time during 'The Magic Awakens' so you decide where it fits in. I only included the Zootopia line to link it into the main story)

 **In memory of Anne-Marie's Voice actor, Judith Barsi (1978-1988), even though she was still a young girl I think she was a great actress and didn't deserve to die so soon.**

 **This arc is in memory of her.**

-The end of the All dogs go to heaven arc-

 **I hope you enjoyed this Halloween/ November-themed chapter!**

 **Sorry this took forever.**

 **Just want to let you guys know I'm going on holiday tommorow, no idea if I'll get to use a laptop to do more typing but I'll bring my notebook just in case.**

 **I come back next Wednesday so yeah.**

 **Has anyone heard of the Never-ending Story?**

 **Should I include Gumball and Count Duckula next?**

 **Any tips on how to incorporate other Pixar Movies into the mix?**

 **Oh I think it's confirmed that Sid had a cameo as the garbage man in Toy Story 3.**

 **I wonder if it left mental scars on him after that encounter with Toys in the first Movie.**

 **Who likes the X Men cartoon theme song from the 90's?**

 **I might slip in some Dr Strange and Storks stuff after I watch the movies.**

 **Code time!**

 **Wkh Sladu prylhv duh mrlq wkh vkruwv!**

 **Uhjxodu vkrz dqg Jxpedoo zloo olyh rq.**

 **Wkhuh pljkw eh d vsdfh dgyhqwxuh lq wkh ixwxuh**

 **L kdyh mrxuqdo 3!**

 **I hope you liked this special chapter.**

 **Next time is a few musical, Pixar and future based shorts, Some might be set after 'The Magic awakens'.**

 **They'll be coming soon for half-term.**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard will capture you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**

 **PS: Please don't vote for Trump!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The future, Pixar, musicals and possible world chaos!

 **All RWBY-related things from 'World of Remnant', the songs and what happens in Vol 4 episode 1 belongs to Roosterteeth. I'm just borrowing them so it will link together and make sense when we get to the end of the 'Magic awakens'.**

 **The Never-ending story song is by** **LIMAHL. I don't own the song or the book or the movies.**

 **I'm just borrowing the lyrics and elements of the book (when I eventually get it) and the first movie (not the strange sequels that came after even though Jack Black is a great actor he didn't deserve that movie).**

 **Finding Nemo/Dory, The Incredibles and Toy story (the franchise belong to Pixar. Oliver and company belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing elements from these movies and some of the songs for some of the shorts.**

 **The angry beavers and wild Thornberrys characters belong to Nickelodeon and their creators. Camp Lazlo, its characters and the theme song belongs to Nick and the creators. I'm just borrowing them for Nostalgia and the story's sake.**

 **Kill La Kill and its characters belong to the creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

 **All Milo Murphy characters and songs and Meet the Robinsons characters belong to the creators, I'm just borrowing them**

RWBY lore shorts:

It's Qrow's time to shine.

"Well, school's definitely out. Let's see if we can't all learn a little something.

Welcome to the world of Remnant. Not the best place to live, but depending on where you're staying, it can get a little easier.

You've got towns and villages that pop up as fast as they fall. The Faunus have Menagerie. But the sweet spots are Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. The four kingdoms of the modern era, and each one's special in its own little way.

Let's talk about Vale. In the grand scheme of things, Vale's pretty well guarded. Rests on the North-eastern end of the world's largest continent, Sanus. Like most successful kingdoms, Vale's survival over the years can mostly be attributed to prime real estate.

Its front is protected by steep mountains, and its back is against waters too shallow for any real threat to pop out of. Not to say I haven't heard some crazy fish stories.

Aside from the main city, which the kingdom's named after, the Vale territory also extends to several neighbouring cities farther along the northwest coastline, as well as a small island named Patch. Nice place to raise a family, if you're into that sort of thing.

Of course, all attempts to extend the kingdom's reach past the mountains and farther into the mainland have been colossal failures.

But, like I said, in the grand scheme of things, Vale ain't half bad. Regular climate, natural barriers, and some serious border defences means the citizens of Vale can spend less time worrying about survival and more time just living their lives.

Of course, with the fall of Beacon, everyone's a little more worried these days.

And they should be." Qrow stated.

Then he drank from a straw which made slurping noises.

"Ah. Right, where were we?

To the east of Sanus is Remnant's second largest landmass, Onym. That's where you'll find the kingdom of Mistral.

Of the four kingdoms, Mistral has the most controlled territory, meaning you'll find a wider variety of ecosystems and lifestyles. Trust me, this place has something for everyone, for better or worse.

The high society folks of Mistral are known worldwide for their contributions to fashion, architecture, theatre, all the things that make the world pretty and tolerable.

But its lower class has got a fame of its own. Mistral is home to the biggest black market on the planet.

Need something that's hard to find? Got someone that's hard to kill? They can help, provided you've got the Lien to pay for it.

There's one common thread that links all these people together, though, and that's their respect for nature. Particularly the sea and the sky.

The natural resources and geography of the area impacted Mistral's culture and technology in a big way.

Its first settlers found shelter high up in the wind-carved cliffs, and as their population grew so did their ability to utilize the land to its fullest potential. A real bunch of forward thinkers.

Of course, the bigger the kingdom, the harder it is to govern.

There's a reason traitors and thieves flock to Mistral.

The main city's right under the Council's eye, sure, but places like Windpath and Kuchinashi start to get a little farther out of sight.

There's plenty of places to hide in Mistral.

That's why you gotta know where to look.

I suppose it's time we talked about the fine people at the top of the world. Atlas is Remnant's youngest and arguably, most successful kingdom. But it's a bit of a special case.

See, before the Great War, there was no Atlas - there was Mantle. At some point in time, a group of settlers were crazy enough to venture out into the northernmost continent of Solitas.

I guess when you're that desperate, a frozen hunk of rock doesn't seem like such a bad place to call home. As a matter of fact, the harsh weather conditions proved to be just as useful as the mountain ranges when it came to keeping the Creatures of Grimm at bay. It also kept the people of Mantle from flourishing.

Humanity's got a neat trick up its sleeve, though. Whenever we're faced with a problem, our inclination is to find a solution. The cold climate of Solitas forced its settlers to adapt. It developed a more advanced technology - and they did it faster than the rest of the world - because they had to, to survive. But it was the Great War that really kicked things off.

New forms of Dust application and weaponry allowed Mantle to expand. More and more territory was set aside for Dust mining and research. The territory beside the Kingdom's combat school, Alsius, was the most opportune area to construct a new R&D facility. But by the time things were all said and done, it would be much, much more.

Alsius was reopened as Atlas after the Great War, to house many of the warriors now seeking guidance. In an effort to "give back" to the citizens, Mantle applied all sorts of new Dust techniques and technologies it had used after the war to beef up the Academy's campus. School grounds expanded faster than they could have imagined, and even helped to better secure the surrounding areas. It wasn't long before the Kingdom's military moved in, then the labs, and research facilities. Eventually, even residential areas started popping up.

In time, it became apparent that the city of Mantle was living in Atlas' shadow. And so the decision was made to move the Kingdom's capital. Mantle was old news - and the Kingdom of Atlas was born. "A golden age of prosperity," they called it - but those left behind in Mantle would probably tell you it was the coldest winter they ever knew.

Now if there's one Kingdom that's had it harder than the people of Mantle, it's Vacuo, the last of the four great Kingdoms.

The western end of Sanus is a barren and desolate wasteland. Long ago, before man went and ruined everything, it was a paradise. In the center of the vast desert was an oasis unlike anything you've ever seen: A jungle bursting with natural resources, geographical defenses, and the world's largest recorded deposit of Dust. Nomads that survived the journey across the scorching sands settled down in this little hidden gem, and over time, the Kingdom of Vacuo thrived.

Unfortunately, comfort breeds weakness. While the rest of Remnant had to learn and adapt in order to survive, Vacuo's ancient society kicked back and lived a life of complacency. But when other, more developed Kingdoms set their eyes one everything Vacuo had to offer, its citizens couldn't do anything to stop them from taking it.

Years of human conflict, unrestricted mining, and ecological disasters have changed Vacuo. The paradise that was once there's now practically indistinguishable from the surrounding deserts. Citizens live in makeshift homes, uprooting and traveling frequently in response to the fleeting resources and occasional attacks from the creatures of Grimm.

After the Great War, a formal government was finally established, but by that point the folks living in Vacuo didn't care to uphold its laws, making Shade Academy the only real source of order in the Kingdom. But order isn't everything.

Vacuo may not be as prim and proper as the other three Kingdoms, but it's still standing. And the people there have a mutual respect for one another. See, there's only really one, unspoken rule in Vacuo: If you can survive here, then you're welcome here.

So, there you have it - Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. You know, Oz would always say that the four Kingdoms are a representation of what mankind is capable of when working together. Ha-ha, ever the optimist.

We sure could use him right now." Qrow stated

-end of RWBY Shorts-

-Musical Mondays-

Glinda the 'good' witch of the north sent everyone into the world of musicals as punishment for banishing her and Dorothy from Oz.

We ended up at the end of the sound of music and met the children who were in that movie.

CJ and warp appeared to take us out so Green summoned the random rapping dog from the animated titantc movie which 'claims' the titanic never sank (IT DID remember that kids) to annoy them:

Fritz: (raps while wearing a basketball jersey and shorts)

You know there's something you should know, so I'm gonna tell you so I'm gonna tell you so. Don't sweat it…

Workin' all day, now it's time to unwind / Kick back, relax...

I'll be bustin' the moves, and I'll be bustin' the rhymes / We'll be bustin' out laughing, 'cause it's Party Time!

Animal Chorus: (raps) Party Time! It's Party Time! Everybody's feelin' fine, because it's Party Time!

Once CJ and warp went kicked into the next dimension, we sang one song with the children.

Then we were sent to the Neverending story.

-to be continued in the next short-

-Neverending story-

We met Bastian just as he and all of us got sent into the book.

Once we were inside the book in the world known as Fantastica and met the child-like Empress.

The Childlike Empress is described as being a kind and gentle individual who is pure at heart. She has soft pale white skin and large, almond shaped eyes the color of bright gold. Her eyebrows are two arched lines of sepia-colored india ink, yet her long hair is as white as snow. She wears a formal silk gown of pure white and sits on a round satin couch of many cushions within the very center of a giant white Magnolia flower made of intricately carved ivory that sits high on the very top of the tower. This tower is said to be so high that it reaches up into the clouds.

"You have to find a way to stop the Nothingness made of grief and unimaginative and give me a name" The empress said.

So we went out and rode that cool white dog dragon creature as the famous Nevereding song played during the flight:

"Turn around

Look at what you see

In her face

The mirror of your dreams

Make believe I'm everywhere

Given in the light

Written on the pages

Is the answer to a never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Reach the stars

Fly a fantasy

Dream a dream

And what you see will be

Rhymes that keep their secrets

Will unfold behind the clouds

And there upon a rainbow

Is the answer to a never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Show no fear

For she may fade away

In your hand

The birth of a new day

Rhymes that keep their secrets

Will unfold behind the clouds

And there upon a rainbow

Is the answer to a never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Never ending story

Ahahah ahahah ahahah..." A voice sang.

When we landed we came across Gmork , the servant of the Nothing.

Gmork was a wolf-like creature and a servant of the power behind the Nothing.

"You're not getting that serpent necklace, Auryn" Gmork stated.

"Why do you need it?" I groaned.

"I answer to no one" Gmork said.

We fought Gmork and wrestled him.

Bastian's friend Atreyu killed Gmork with sharp rock. **  
**

The Nothing is the mysterious and dark parasite with the sole intention of running the magical universe of Fantastica into extinction by consuming its very existence.

The nothing was getting very close to us so Bastian chose his mother name for the child-like Empress and shouted it out:

"MOON CHILD!"

The empress was restored to health but Bastian made more wishes with his necklaces which made him begin to loose his memories.

Thinking it was safe with Bastian, we said goodbye to him and went off to another world not realizing Bastian's story wasn't really over just yet...

-end of musical short-

-Toy story then dory-

Klorgbane and Thrawn were in the Toy Story world with CJ teamed up with Toy Zurg, Lotso and the prospector to find the sword for toy story

We went off to try and stop them with the toy gang's help.

As that was happening, Anti-Pops was in the Wild Thornberrys' world preparing to capture Eliza and her monkey friend.

She was a cute and beautiful 12 year-old tomboy who the ability to speak with animals after an encounter with an African shaman, two years prior to the start of the series at age ten with her extensive zoological knowledge wearing her glasses, braces, freckles and shoulder-length red-orange hair that is usually worn in braided pigtails with two red elastic bands and occasionally a ponytail and a short-sleeved yellow dress with a red collar, buttons, cuffs and pockets, white panties and a pair of brown boot-like shoes.

She sometimes stands pigeon-toed.

She was with her family in Africa talking to her friend Darwin, not Charles Darwin, a monkey called Darwin.

Anti-Pops launched into action in the night and Eliza and her friend were gone in 5 seconds flat.

Jessie and James were sent off to get the angry beavers, Norbert and Daggett Beaver.

Norbert had blond/yellow fur, a tan tail, a purple-ish nose, and brown, rounded fins/ears on his back. He is slightly pigeon-toed when standing.

He often obsesses over his hair. He likes to manipulate his brother, mostly in order to get things, or make Daggett look like an idiot. Even so, he will sometimes show a reluctant protective brotherly love for his younger sibling. His catchphrase is "Biiiiig HUG!" After saying this, he will force hugs on the less-than-receptive Daggett. Some of Daggett's nicknames for him are "Norb", "Norby", and "Norby-orby-orby".

Daggett was younger hyperactive sibling, born four minutes after Norbert who loves to joke around, bug his brother and is very immature. He has brown fur, a gray tail, sharp teeth, a red nose, and pointy black fins/ears on his back

Daggett's catchphrases include "That was NUTS!", and "Spoot!". Some of Norbert's nicknames for him are "Dag", "Daggy", "Daggy-waggy" "Daggy-doo", etc.

The two brothers were waiting to watch reruns of their show, still unhappy that their fourth wall last episode was never finished or aired on TV.

"Do you think we'll ever get popular again, Norbert?" Daggett asked.

"I don't know, Daggett" Norbert sighed.

Jessie and James proceed to kidnap the beaver brothers and Rocko the wallaby in the process.

As we went through each toy story Movie in rapid concession, CJ managed to find the sword in Andy's room in Toy Story 3.

Oliver and company/Finding Nemo and Dory!

We arrived in the city of New York Just as Oliver the adorable orange kitten was chasing after Doger, who had stolen sausages while singing with other dogs.

Doger was Slender Jack Russell Terrier with white fur, handsome, brown ears, both black nose and eyebrows with brown spots on his back, and both gray feet and upper muzzle wearing a red scarf and sunglasses during the song.

Dodger:

One minute, I'm in Central Park

Then I'm down on Delancey Street

From the Bowery to St. Marks

There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

I'm streetwise

I can improvise

Dodger, Chorus Dogs:

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

Dodger:

I'm street-smart

I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime

But I got street savoir-faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just be-bopulation

And I got street savoir-faire

The rhythm of the city

Boy, once you get it down

Then you can own this town

You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?

Tell me, why should I care?

Say, I may not have a dime

But, oh, I got street savoir-faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just doo-wopulation

And I got street savoir-faire

Two Female Dogs, Chorus Dogs:

Ev'rything goes

Ev'rything fits

Dodger:

They love me at the Chelsea

They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

And even when I crossed that line

I got street savoir-faire

Dodger, Chorus Dogs:

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (etc.)

Oliver the orange kitten and Doger's gang tried to help their owner pay back the money owed to the thug guy.

Green and The rest of the Rouges ended up as cats and Dogs while Sky remained Human in this world as the evil thug guy's henchmen captured them all.

(This slightly overlaps apart of what happens in the New years eve chapter with Coral too) Coral was in Finding Nemo and as she forced Hank to help him, Pandora appeared in fish form as she was tasked with retrieving the finding Nemo/Dory sword and asked them for help.

As this all occurred, Dory tried to find her parents only to get separated from Marlin and Nemo in the process.

Danyal, Robin, Naitus, Anakin and I ended up in Finding Dory except we were near the Aquarium!

Hank was forced to get the sword after he helped Dory escape the aquarium after she thinks her parents are end and crashes a truck to get all of the fish back to the ocean.

"Let him go, Coral!" I cried.

Coral then changed into a hammerhead shark.

"Make me!" she cried as she chased after us while Hank reluctantly found the sword on the ocean floor.

The sword played the finding Nemo theme music which made everyone stop in time and feel calm upon hearing it.

"That music. It's the sword! Give it to me!" Coral cried as she changed back into a clownfish again.

"No, I have my rights. It belongs with the fans. I can see nostalgia reflected in their eyes like light itself, You're not getting it rouge" Hank stated as he handed it over to us.

Coral growled and hit Hank in the face before swimming off.

The sword returned in the sea underneath the seabed and lit the whole world of the movies.

"Now I wonder how Team RWBY are doing" I wondered sadly as we went off to traverse town to rejoin the others for our small vacation.

On the other side, The rouges, Sky and Green helped the dogs save the girl who wanted to adopt Oliver from Their owner's former boss once they broke out of their prison.

Only the bad guy was holding a sword with a kitten on it.

"It's this world's sword" Green breathed.

The bad guy laughed.

"Nick Wizard said you'd try to get this so I was one step ahead of you guys. You're not getting it now. Name's Bill Sykes by the way" He explained.

Sykes is a big muscular man who is roughly in his early sixties. He is half bald, has gray hair, and as well as this, he wears square spectacles. He smokes large cigars and is always seen in a sharp suit to further emphasize his role as an intelligent businessman in command of the situation, and not merely some common thug taking orders from someone else (a rather stark contrast to the character he's based on). Because of his smoking, he speaks with a hoarse voice which makes his character more menacing.

He then saw the girl.

He got angry and proceed to pursue them down the city streets and into the subway in his car intending to snatch Jenny back. Roscoe and DeSoto both fall onto the tracks in their fight with Dodger and Oliver, and get electrocuted. Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes' car and Fagin tries to snatch her back while the dogs (mostly Tito) drive. Fagin manages to save Jenny while Oliver and Dodger fight off Sykes.

The rouges helped Oliver and Dodger get the sword back before the train came.

They emerge onto the Brooklyn Bridge, where Sykes' car collides with a train and he is killed. Tito manages to steer Fagin's scooter onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerge unscathed. After the incident, Dodger, who along with Oliver was thrown away by Sykes before his untimely death, hands Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver. Everyone else thinks he's dead until Jenny hears a soft meow, meaning that he is alive. Everyone is rejoiced and accepted as Jenny's new best friends, except Georgette who is still in great shock from the chase.

The next morning, Fagin and the entire group celebrate Jenny's birthday at her home. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from her parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow, while making a bet with Fagin on wrestlers on TV, apparently earlier than expected; probably as an unexpected beautiful surprise for Jenny. Fagin and his dogs finally drive into the streets to make a new start while leaving Oliver at his new home with Jenny.

"We'll see you soon guys" Sky waved as she, Green and the rest of the Rouges met up with us in Traverse town for our vacation.

-end of Oliver and Finding Dory short sort of-

The next stage(During the weeks before the final battle):

Volume 4's opening:

A ball made out of red, white, black and yellow colors floats among several Beowolves. A Beowolf swallows the ball, and each color scatters from the Beacon Tower into different parts of Remnant – red to Mistral, white to Atlas, black to Menagerie and yellow to Patch.

The camera follows the red streak, which flies towards Mistral to reveal Ruby Rose standing in the woods.

Ruby walks through the forest with her hood on before a gust of wind blows it off. She turns around to see the other members of Team RNJR stand behind her. The four begin walking together as a crow flies past them. Qrow Branwen is seen standing alone, until another crow flies by.

It used to feel like a fairy tale

Now it seems we were just pretending

We'd fix our world

Then on our way to a happy ending

Weiss Schnee reads a book in a library. She turns around to a butler carrying a tray and a boy with blue eyes and white hair. Weiss' Father and James Ironwood are seen standing together before the camera zooms into Weiss' Father's eye. A distressed Weiss falls to her knees as a glyph hovers behind her. The background shatters, transitioning into the next scene.

Then it turned out life

Was far less like a bedtime story

Than a tragedy

With no big reveal of the hero's glory

Blake Belladonna stands on the bowsprit of a ship. Suddenly, Sun Wukong comes to hug her before a large Faunus man shoves him aside to make room for another Faunus.

Yang and her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, are seen training, but in his place Yang sees a happier version of herself with both of her arms. Yang falls into a black pit with Adam Taurus in the background, while two unknown Faunus appear in front of them.

And it seems we weren't prepared

For a game that wasn't fair

At Salem's lair, new villains are shown: a well-built man who cracks his knuckles, a heavily scarred Cinder Fall, a yellow eyed man with braided hair and earrings, a smiling mustachioed man and finally Salem herself. A pack of Beowolves leap at the camera.

Do we just go home?

Can we follow through?

When all hope is gone,

There is one thing we can do

Ruby and the man with braided hair are seen fighting, Adam lunges at Blake, Weiss summons a giant glyph, and finally RNJR fights off a group of Grimm.

Let's just live!

Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down

We must break free

Inside we're torn apart

Lastly, Team RNJR are shown standing in the woods. Team RWBY stands together on a tundra. The title RWBY appears in the sky.

But time will mend out hearts

Move onward not there yet

So let's just live!

Nick Wizard met Salem in private about her master plan to make arranges to adjust it to help his team expand.

"Maybe you can help my team get stronger so we can win this fight against those Disney Knights and their allies? I weakened most of their allies to even the playing field so far" Nick Wizard suggested.

"Nick Wizard, I will send my assets to help increase our chances when we capture the spring maiden next" Salem replied.

"Very well, I look forward to your progress" Nick Wizard stated.

-Sometime after the meeting-

In a dark, barren land, Grimm spawn from pools of a black, viscous, tar-like substance.

Salem's Domain is best described as a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. Grimm spawn in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance (The realm is first glimpsed in "End of the Beginning").

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black watch in astonishment from a window overlooking the wasteland.

In "The Next Step", Salem meets with her subordinates in a large meeting room which had two empty seats, hinting that there is some sort of building at the location. However, the building's exterior is not shown.

Along with Cinder Fall, the three attend a tense meeting with three of their allies – Watts, Tyrian and Hazel.

Tyrian is a pale man with a brown braided ponytail and orange eyes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

Watts is a man with short hair and an undercut with unshaved sideburns, he also has a mustache and has green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow blouse, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

Hazel is a muscular man with brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a grey and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it, and a large belt. His arms are hairy and appear to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He also wears brown boots and black pants.

Cinder now had a different look:

She cut her hair in a similar style in flashback. She wears a black mask over her missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extends into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose. She was also rendered nearly incapable of speech, except for a nearly inaudible whisper, and even that appears difficult for her.

She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half across her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped ear ring higher up than the dangling black gem ear ring.

Watts and Tyrian belittle Cinder, who is barely able to speak above a whisper and missing an eye after the battle on the tower, for being defeated by Ruby Rose. They also state that they have dealt with silver eyed warriors before.

Salem herself enters. She chastizes Watts and praises Cinder for successfully attaining the mantle of the Fall Maiden, destroying Beacon Tower and killing Ozpin. Salem states that Cinder's status as the Fall Maiden comes with great strength, but also a crippling weakness, and thus orders Cinder to stay close while they continue her "treatment".

Salem orders Watts to meet with their informant in Mistral while Tyrian continues his hunt for the Spring Maiden. Hazel is to attend a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus with the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, in order to bring him to heel.

When Cinder asked (through Emerald, since she cannot speak) what is to be done about Ruby Rose, Salem reassigns Tyrian to capture and bring Ruby to her:

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." Salem said.

Tyrian giggled elatedly and clapped.

"And bring her to me." Salem finished.

Tyrian froze, groaned disappointedly, pouted for a second, then looked back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem stated.

Everyone rose.

Tyrian snickered at Cinder and pointed to his left eye.

"(laughing wickedly) Eye for an eye." Tyrian said.

Tyrian went into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder gritted her teeth.

Far away, a dark-haired young boy with freckles and yellow-green eyes awakes with a start. As the sun rises over his farm, he tills the soil and pumps water alone, before gazing into the distance.

In the forests of Onym, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren argue about the name of their new team. Nora argues that it should be called Team JNRR (pronounced "Junior") since it consists of three members of Team JNPR, but Ren thinks that it should be called Team RNJR (pronounced "Ranger") as they are assisting Ruby. However, Jaune Arc calls them to action as an enormous Grimm apparently made of giant stones bursts out of the foliage chasing Ruby Rose.

The Grimm, known as a Geist, is capable of "possessing" inanimate objects, such as stones, and integrating pieces of the landscape into its body. Its stone body is impenetrable to attacks from Ren's Stormflower blades, and while Nora is able to remove one of its limbs with her hammer Magnhild, it simply replaces its lost limb with a nearby tree. Ruby attempts using elemental lightning and electricity Dust ammunition against it, but these prove to be equally ineffective.

Jaune, the "strategist", formulates a plan to take down the enemy by destroying all of its limbs at once, exposing its only vulnerability – its face. They finish the Geist with a coordinated team attack involving Ruby's Semblance and Nora's upgraded Magnhild, shattering its limbs. The Geist leaves its stone body, and once exposed, Ruby finishes it with a single shot from Crescent Rose.

An official representing a nearby village thanks Team RNJR for destroying the Geist, which had been attacking their village for weeks. Ruby offers to escort them to the safety of the walls of the Kingdom of Mistral, but the official declines, stating that the villagers are accustomed to their way of life and the journey would be too long for them to survive.

At a blacksmith's, Team RNJR accepts their payment in the form of a new set of armor and an upgraded Crocea Mors for Jaune, using metal that had once belonged to Pyrrha Nikos.

Continuing their journey to Haven Academy, the team leaves for the next village in high spirits, but Ruby grows somber at the mention of the Schnee Dust Company.

In Atlas, Weiss Schnee sits alone in her room, gazing forlornly out the window. Her butler, Klein, informs her that her father wishes to speak with her. Weiss solemnly goes to see him.

As this all occurred, we went to Camp Lazlo for a small break from the chaos of searching for swords and shields everywhere.

However, Tom, Mina and Cheshire watched from the shadows, waiting for the moment to steal Lazlo and catch us by surprise.

Slinkman

Attention, campers

Attention, campers

It's time for Camp Lazlo

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I cried with joy at the memories.

Choir

There were two scouts who made a friend

And Lazlo was his name-o

L-A-Z-L-O

Totem Poles

L-A-Z-L-O

Sleeping bags

L-A-Z-L-O

Stuffed animals

And Lazlo was his name-o

Choir

And then the trio went to camp and turned it upside-down-o

Bean Scouts

L-A-Z-L-O

Chip or Skip

L-A-Z-L-O

All

L-A-Z-L-O

And Lazlo was his name-o

Yodeler

Yodelay-hee

As we relaxed at camp, Cheshire led her 'team' to get Lazlo before we caught wind of what was going on and went off to capture Tak next.

In the first game, Tak was the size of an average kid, with the many details of his appearance relating to tribesmen. He had purple facepaint around his eyes and also carried a small case on his back to hold his weapons. Tak was short, had a bowlcut hairdo, a dark red loincloth, and a pudgy belly. He had a higher pitched voice, indicating his young age. In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tak went through a very big change. He is now taller, thinner, and leaner. He also sports a Reddish-Brown cape with a swirl logo, which allows Tak to Glide. Tak's hair slightly grew longer and his loincloth, now a dark purple with a yellow belt, wraps around his waist rather than pulls up like shorts. His voice is now deeper, indicating his older age. In the next game, Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tak's appearance has gone unchanged. There would be little difference in his appearance into the television series, where his cape is replaced with his Weapons case once more while keeping his thin build and dark purple loincloth of the last two games. The one thing that followed him through all his appearance revisions is his feathers and his brown Anklet.

Meanwhile...

Mirror Master discovered Nick Wizard's existence while he was in the mirror dimension.

"Maybe I can help him in order to get revenge on Captain Cold" He said to himself.

In Swap City (Milo's home)...

"I haven't seen Milo in a while maybe he's finally gone" Elliot wondered.

Elliot has dark fair skin and light brown hair. He has a slender figure, and is probably in his late twenties. He wears a safety jacket with two badges on his chest, and wears a white top underneath. He wears black pants and shoes and sunglasses.

"Would you like to join us?" Pandora's voice asked.

"Who's there?" Elliot asked.

"I am Pandora, We've seen that you have potential but you can help us control Milo's Murphy's law effect" Pandora's voice explained.

"I'll do what you want just get out of my head!" Elliot cried.

"Welcome to the team, Elliot" Pandora said as she appeared next to him and smiled.

XXXXX

A skullheart surround by a blue flame was seen in the dark.

Nick Wizard had just come across it in one of his books.

He instantly got a brilliant idea.

"What do you wish to happen in the future?" The skull heart asked.

"I want Grace to be forced to make wish and have a fate worst than death" Nick wizard replied.

"Done" was the replied.

-to be continued-

A foreshadowing poem:

The Axolotl had replied to Dipper's question in poem form:

Sixty degrees that come in threes.

Watches from within birch trees.

Saw his own dimension burn.

Misses home and can't return.

Says he's happy. He's a liar.

Blame the arson for the fire.

If he wants to shirk the blame,

He'll have to invoke my name.

One way to absolve his crime.

A different form, a different time.

After Dipper and Mabel had been sent back in time to 2012, someone record this event into the 'Choose your own adventure' book which was found by Anakin sometime after the time race.

He showed it to the rest of us.

"This could be very bad for everyone" Danyal stated.

"He could be anyone in any time" I added.

"Or anything. Maybe even a bird like Pearl's mom nickname" Naitus wondered.

-In the Incredibles' world-

Syndrome had been brought back to life by Hades for Nick Wizard for stage two after the sword for this world had been protected by all of us.

"It's time for phase 3: Recruit teen Jack-Jack to make him into a supervillain as he establishes his powers" Hades stated.

"Excellent" Syndrome grinned.

Meanwhile...

Cortana looked for decent Video game villians to join Bowser and the A.I circle for the future battle.

Salem sent Raven Ebony and Akira to Nick Wizard as Tyrian searched for Ruby.

Ryūko Matoi sent a message to Yen Sid after she reterived her sisscor blade during her encounter with Steven.

Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her orignal outfit was a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves (when she's not wearing Senketsu).

Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu.

Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Pandora discovered the life fibre technology in Ryūko's world and secretly snuck into Honnōji Academy to use some of the uniforms on the catured characters like Milo to keep his murphy's law effect under control.

Pandora met Nui who showed her around the school and the secret life fibre room.

Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

Nui wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi.

Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

"How would you like to help me get the other half of the scissor blade back and join Nick wizard? He could help you get back what you need most" Pandora suggested.

"Ok, I'm in" Nui replied.

-to be continued at a later date-

 **I hope you enjoy these shorts!**

 **Good news: I have Journal 3 and the choose your adventure book which is amazing!**

 **I might try to do a short on Ford meeting Rick during his time in the portal some time.**

 **Who wants Doctor Alchemy to appear?**

 **Cory in the house anyone?;)**

 **I will try to include my Faunus OCs Raven(Not Yang's mother) and Akira more as best as i can as I accidentally forgot about them in the main story.**

 **I couldn't resist including Volume 4's opening ok?**

 **It will link the story of RWBY to the ending I have planned:D**

 **Has anyone heard of Skullgirls?**

 **So episode 2 of Vol 4 is called 'Remembrance'. Remember that key title ok? It'll be important later;)**

 **No codes today, Only foreshadowing!**

 **So happy Halloween and see you on Christmas eve (Or before it)!**

 **So read and review or the Kingdom keepers will reappear and Nick Wizard's group will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-RWBY Vol 4 teases, nightmares, new missions and more foreshadowing/ post ending shorts!

 **Ridley Pearson owns himself as he is a real person. I'm just including him in the short for story purposes only**

 **All Kingdom keeper characters belong to Ridley. I'm just borrowing them for the story and to show how much I love that series!**

A Series of RWBY Vol 4 shorts at link to the main story:

Remembrance:

Weiss walks through her ornate family home on her way to see her father.

 _She walked down a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and grey. Protruding columns from the walls are decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls._

 _Next she is seen walking along an upper level balcony above a large dining hall. A white and green floral centerpiece decorates the white-clothed table. Every column both above and below bears a sconce, but these candles are not lit. Beside Weiss on the balcony are large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room. There is a shut, brown wooden door in the direction Weiss is heading._

 _Weiss walks down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it. Large armor statues fill the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind Weiss, a paned triptych of arched windows lets in the sun, casting her shadow onto the blue carpeted steps in front of her. The floor at the bottom of the stairs has a blue and white oval design in its center. Both levels have open archways leading to other rooms._

 _Walking in another room with blue and white floor patterns, Weiss strides pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu without looking up. Once again, both the lower level and the balcony level have open archways and unlit sconces. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling._

 _An upward view shows that the chandelier is in the middle of a blue and white circular pattern that matches the floor pattern from the previous room._

 _From the point of view of a music room, Weiss is seen walking down another hallway. In the music room is a large grand piano with open sheet music. A portrait on the wall shows Whitley Schnee._

She encounters her younger brother, Whitley Schnee, and they have a less than pleasant exchange.

Whitley Schnee has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall and is quite slender.

Whitley warned Weiss that their father had a vistor which he heard their father shouting at before she went off to see him.

 _She walked past the family portrait ._ _Clockwise they are Jacques Schnee, Weiss, Whitley, Winter, and Mrs. Schnee. Jacques has black hair that is graying and a full mustache. Mrs. Schnee has a stern look on her face, Winter and Weiss are frowning, Whitley is smiling, and Jacques has a neutral expression._

Ruby has dreams that recall the conversation between Pyrrha and Cinder before Pyrrha died and end with Pyrrha calling out for Jaune. She wakes from them with a headache.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren come upon Shion to discover that the town has been destroyed. The only survivor is a dying Huntsman who shares that the town was attacked by bandits and the ensuing panic brought in the Grimm. He dies just after, and when Ren and Nora start to leave, they discover a symbol on the ground that they recognize.

Jacques Schnee is in his office arguing with James Ironwood, who had already placed a Dust embargo on Atlas until he can be certain that the Kingdoms are not about to war. Weiss overhears some of the conversation, but it immediately ceases when they realize that she is there. Ironwood leaves, and Jacques expresses his displeasure with Ironwood's decision making. He informs Weiss that he wants her to sing at an upcoming charity event whose real purpose is to promote the Schnee family image.

Klein cheered Weiss up by giving her a cup of Coffee before proceeding to mock her father and changed his eyes red as his voice changed temporarily as he said that he thought the study was cold because of his 'hot air'.

Klein Sieben is a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He typically has light brown eyes, but appears to have the ability to change their color temporarily to red, light blue and yellow, accompanied by changes in tone of voice.

Ruby dreams of Pyrrha again, only to wake and hear Pyrrha's voice. She follows it and discovers that Jaune has a recording on his Scroll of her giving training practice. Ruby watches from behind a tree while Jaune goes through the motions, clearly emotional. The close of Pyrrha's recording is one of affection and support to Jaune with her true feelings apparent underneath the surface. It auto-restarts and Ruby slips away while Jaune carries on.

-End of first Vol 4 main RWBY Short-

Of Runaways and Stowaways:

Blake Belladonna watches the ocean water as she journeys on a passenger boat. She repeatedly jumps at minor noises. The Captain of the ship approaches her, looking to befriend her and learn her story. He quickly realizes to his amusement that she'd rather be left alone. After he departs, Blake removes her bow and lets the ribbon loose on the water. She turns, not seeing the hooded figure watching her, or the moving scales in the water.

At her home in Patch, Yang Xiao Long watches the news on television. Updates are provided on the lack of access to Vale, the efforts to restore the CCT, and Adam Taurus confirmed as present during the Grimm attack on Vale. Yang reacts to seeing Adam on the news and turns it off.

Taiyang Xiao Long returns home with packages, including a new state of the art Atlesian arm for Yang that General Ironwood had ordered be made for her himself. Yang is not particularly enthusiastic about it and goes about her chores in the house. While cleaning a glass, it slips out of her hand, breaking on the floor. The shattering glass triggers a flashback of Adam, and Yang rears back. It takes her a moment or two to regain control. Her concerned father watches wordlessly.

Blake is just realizing that someone's been watching her when a sea dragon Grimm attacks the boat. She immediately goes into action, as does the boat Captain. The hooded figure is revealed to be Sun Wukong when he tosses his disguise to join in on the action. Blake is not happy to see him, but accepts his help.

As the fight continues, the sea dragon reveals its hidden wings within its dorsal fin and attacks from the air, sending electric blasts at the ship and the two combatants. The Captain comes up with a plan and together they take out the Grimm. Everyone on board the ship celebrates. Blake, however, wants answers from Sun after giving him a solid slap to the face.

Sun had been following her ever since she left Vale the night Beacon Tower fell. He figured that she was on a one-woman mission to attack the White Fang and would need help. Blake reveals that she's actually just going home to Menagerie so that she can think things through. For better or worse, Sun's coming along.

In Salem's Domain, Salem is coaching Cinder Fall, telling her not to let "it" sense her trepidation but to make it fear her. Cinder is clearly struggling with the effort to accomplish this. They are interrupted by the arrival of a Seer Grimm, which has a jellyfish-like appearance. It glides across the room, clearly unsettling Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black who stand at the door.

After the Seer approaches Salem and she gives it her attention, Salem shifts her focus to Cinder. With a touch of temper, Salem demands that Cinder clearly tell her whether or not she did actually kill Ozpin. Cinder calls for Emerald, but Salam slams her hands down on the table and insists that she hear Cinder say it herself. Cinder manages to get out a choked "Yes".

After this, Salem orders the Seer to increase their forces at Beacon Academy. She is certain that "the relic" is there. Musing aloud, Salem wonders what an unknown person is planning.

"A relic she says? I must look into this myself" Peepers thought to himself as he watched the events on a screen in Nick Wizard's special spying courts on 'certain allies'.

-The RWBY Vol 4 shorts will be back after these messages-

-The RWBY Opening theme song off!-

In Camp Lazlo,

"Lazlo has been taken?!" a teacher cried.

"Ssh! Do you want to wake up the campers?" another teacher stated in a hushed voice.

"Sorry. What do we do about this?" The first teacher asked.

"We'll have to let the Disney Knights know about this" The second teacher replied.

"But they're here for a small break. Can't we at least let them do something fun before they go on another mission?" The first teacher begged.

The other teacher sighed.

"Fine. One competition, that's it" That teacher replied.

-The next morning-

"Attention campers! There's a song competition being held today to see which RWBY theme is better" The announcer stated.

"Which is better: Vol 1,2,3 or 4? You decide! Today we have our random guests Neo, Roman (who is dead in RWBY cannon) and Qrow!" I exclaimed.

"They will be helping with the tallies" Altessa added.

"First up is Volume 1!" Sky announced.

Vol 1 opening:

They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;  
Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,  
Straying from the thunder,  
Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.  
Your world's in the way of harm.  
You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;  
Beware if the dark returns.  
This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.  
Day and night will sever.  
Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
We are lightning.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
and victory is in a simple soul.

"And now for the Volume 2's opening" Sky stated.

Vol 2 opening:

There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore

There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore

We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew

There's a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
There's a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore

There's a moment in time  
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard  
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore

We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy  
This fight is far from over

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...

Were we born to fight and die?  
Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
Are we heroes keeping peace?  
Or are we weapons?  
Pointed at the enemy  
So someone else can claim a victory?

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew.

"Who's ready for Vol 3's opening?!" Green cried.

Everyone cheered.

Vol 3 opening:

Maybe red's like roses?  
Maybe it's the pool of blood  
The innocents will lay in  
When in the end you've failed to save them?  
Their dying eyes  
Are wide and white like snow  
And now they know  
The cost of trusting you's obliteration

Mirrors will shatter  
Crushed by the weight of the world  
The pillars collapse in shame

There'll be no rest  
There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above  
And when it ends  
The good will crawl  
The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all  
When it falls

Swallowed by the darkness  
Soon the moon is bathed in black  
The light of hope is taken  
And discontent is the contagion

The blinding eyes  
That burn a yellow flame  
The embers that remain  
Will light the fuse of condemnation

Kingdoms in tatters  
Hung on the brink of a war  
The peace will succumb to flames

This is not a tragedy  
It's not an accident  
You placed your faith in fools  
And now you'll smother in lament

They play the part of allies  
Claiming peace their only goal  
But once the fight for power starts  
They'll eat each other whole

Their iron gloves point fingers  
They'll wage a war of blame  
And mankind will wilt in pain

There'll be no rest  
There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above  
And when it ends  
The good will crawl  
The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all  
When it falls

"And now for the latest opening: Volume 4!" Altessa annouced as everyone got really happy and cheered even louder.

Vol 4 opening:

It used to feel like a fairy tale

Now it seems we were just pretending

We'd fix our world

Then on our way to a happy ending

Then it turned out life

Was far less like a bedtime story

Than a tragedy

With no big reveal of the hero's glory

And it seems we weren't prepared

For a game that wasn't fair

Do we just go home?

Can we follow through?

When all hope is gone,

There is one thing we can do

Let's just live!

Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down

We must break free

Inside we're torn apart

But time will mend out hearts

Move onward not there yet

So let's just live!

"Now's your chance to vote! The judges will count the votes as they come in and as that happens, We'll be singing 'I may fall' in the background" I explained.

As the judges counted in the votes, Nick Wizard sent Raven Ebony on a solo mission to recruit Master Shredder (even though He was technicality already automatically on the list along with 80's shredder) just as he became 'Super Shredder'.

At the Shredder's hideout in the woods, Stockman enters to see how Shredder is doing with his recovery via his mutagen treatment, but Shredder is growing impatient and demands the rest of the mutagen. Stockman tries to warn him that if he does not give him time to stabilize it, it could cause serious problems to Shredder's sanity, but under threat of being ripped apart by Shredder, Stockman goes ahead with the injection, but as Shredder begins to get up, the full effects of the unstable mutagen kick in, causing Shredder to grab his Kuro Kabuto helmet as he mutates completely. Rocksteady arrives to see what is going on, and is shocked alongside Stockman as Shredder reveals his new, mutated form, with only one thing on his mind: Vengeance, once and for all.

"Your plan might be of benefit to us" Raven(OC one) said.

"And you are?" Tiger Claw asked.

"I'm Raven Ebony. I'm a member of Nick Wizard's team. We want to recruit you to help us defeat all of the good guys . We can resurrect you if you or anyone else ends up dying as well" Raven Replied.

"Fine. I'm in, now let me do my thing" Super Shredder replied.

In the sewers, the Turtles and April are meditating with Splinter, when Splinter receives a vision of Shredder in his mutated form, causing him to end the meditation session early and discuss a dream he had the night before of fighting Shredder and not surviving the encounter.

Back with Shredder, Tiger Claw arrives to see what happened and immediately demands an answer from Stockman. Despite Stockman's pleas that the mutagen still needs to be stabilized, Shredder demands that they get Rahzar to set the bait for the trap for Splinter.

The Turtles are enjoying watching Bradford's cartoon show before Splinter demands that they do something other than watch television, before the power goes out. Donnie sees that the blackout includes Shredder's old lair, where Karai now is with her Foot Clan, and they all realize she might be in danger.

At Karai's, Shinigami arrives with no word on what led to the blackout, but Karai suggests increasing the guards, before Tiger Claw and Rahzar arrive, before letting in Shredder in his new mutant form. Despite the best efforts of Karai, Shini, and their Foot Ninja, Shredder is too powerful, and forces Karai into surrender under the threat of hunting down Shinigami if she refuses. Once outside, with Karai their prisoner, Shredder is confronted by the Shellraiser, but when the Turtles try to run him down with it, Shredder easily stops it in its tracks, and delivers an ultimatum to the Turtles to take to Splinter: If he ever wants to see Miwa again, meet Shredder at the last place where Shredder defeated him. With that, Shredder tosses the Shellraiser across the street, before using his blades to ignite the leaking fluid from the Shellraiser, engulfing it in flames. The Turtles and April escape before the Shellraiser is engulfed, but April is badly injured from the accident.

Back at their lair, they explain what happened to Splinter, along with Shredder's ultimatum, and Splinter agrees to take them and rescue Karai.

Arriving where Splinter and Shredder last fought, Splinter, the Turtles, and April, are unnerved when they see several photographs of Shredder, Splinter, and their past involving Tang Shen and Karai, before the photographs and the room are engulfed in flames. Escaping to where Karai held the Turtles prisoner back in The Fourfold Trap, they find more photographs that are soon ignited, and as Splinter heads off to save Karai upon hearing her yell, this leads to the Turtles being separated from him by a subway train carrying Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Splinter finds Karai, but soon has to face the mutated Shredder, who now looks as if the unstable mutagen has warped his mind even further into insanity with believing Karai is his daughter and Splinter is responsible for everything that's happened to him. As Splinter is forced to use a smoke bomb to escape to somewhere he can better fight the mutated Saki, the Turtles lose Rahzar and Tiger Claw, only for Fishface to reroute their train towards a dead end, forcing them to abandon it just in time before it derails and crashes. As they hurry back to Splinter's aid, Karai gets free of her own restraints, and they meet up with her, only to then be attacked by the Chrome Dome Elite Foot-bots to keep them isolated from Splinter.

Having Shredder follow him to where he fought the Rat King, Splinter is able to do a pretty good job holding his own against the mutated Saki, but soon Shredder has him right where he wants him.

Meanwhile, the Turtles manage to take down the Chrome Domes attacking them, and April is able to locate Splinter via her Aeon crystal and psychic powers. They quickly hurry to his aid, but are blocked from reaching him by more Chrome Domes. As for Shredder, before he can finish off Splinter for good, his arm begins to act wildly, a side-effect of the unstable mutagen, however, soon managing to crush Splinter's foot and prevent him from further escape, Shredder is unable to stop Splinter from firing a kunai at a spot where he had set up several explosives to destroy the support for the piece of broken bridge they were on. Shredder tries to escape so he can go after Karai, April, and the Turtles, but Splinter manages to grab him in time so both of them fall into the abyss, presumably to their deaths.

With Splinter's sacrifice to stop Shredder, the Turtles, April, and Karai escape to safety as the Chrome Domes launched arrows after them. The Turtles refuse to believe that Splinter is truly gone, but know that they will have to retreat for now and regroup. Unfortunately, the doors they just sealed are blown open, and the Turtles, April, and Karai, find themselves facing Rocksteady, Bebop, and several Chrome Domes, uncertain of what to do now...

Back at Camp Lazlo,

We found out that Lazlo was gone and figured that Nick Wizard may have him already.

Not sure of what to do next, the sing off was a tie-breaker and everyone retired to their tents for bed.

-end of RWBY sing off and Turtle cliffhanger-

-The Nightmare-

"There once was an ugly Barnacle and he was ugly that everyone died. The end"

Silence.

The nightmare was that the cat in the hat Movie was part of my childhood!

Anyway even though that was sadly true (Unfortunately), The Nightmare was actually about Ruby.

 _I saw Ruby running towards a lady with really while skin and scary red eyes after being told that she may have killed Summer Rose._

 _Then I heard Pyhrra's voice shouting out 'Jaune!' a lot._

 _The scene then switched to the world of the 'Kingdom Keepers' where their version of Mickey was talking to a large group of Disney Characters._

" _We're going to do everything it takes to help the Kingdom keepers erase the Overtakers. Disney Knights to Battle!" Mickey cried as they all rushed out._

 _What?! We're not the only Disney Knights in existence? I thought._

" _There's Disney Knights in the 'Kingdom Keepers' are you serious?! Won't that be confusing to the plan?" Maleficent asked Nick Wizard._

" _I think I have an even better idea than kidnapping those 'Knights', Why not kidnap the author instead" Nick Wizard replied._

 _'Uh, oh' I gasped._

" _Did you heard something?" Nick Wizard wondered._

" _Not me boss" Raven Ebony replied._

" _Let's go get that Author to add to my collection as a hostage" Nick Wizard smiled._

I woke up with start while sweating.

"This is really bad!" I stated.

I rushed downstairs to wake up the other and told them what I saw.

"There's other Disney knights?! Then who came up with it first?" Altessa questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that they're going to target the Author of 'Kingdom Keepers' as a link to his Disney Knights and we have to save him" I explained.

"He's called Ridley Pearson right?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my favourite authors of all " I replied.

"He must be in the real world if they're going to target him next" Danyal stated.

"What about the RWBY rescue mission?" Anakin asked.

"Danyal, Anakin, Robin and Green can go to Remant and check on everyone there while we go and save Ridley" I replied.

"It's show time!" Sky cried as we all separated through different portals.

-end of Nightmare and kidnapping-

-Kion's first encounter with Zira and the outsider lions-

Kion was still a cub as he and his friends patrolled the pridelands like they did every day, however this day would be different.

Kiara went out without her friends to see Kovu again which helped him keep his true kind nature intact through Zira's intense trainning.

However during their second encounter Zira spotted Kion facing the Hyenas and Jackals and got a brilliant idea: Send them all attacking at once.

This chain of events worried Jasiri and her clan who alerted Kion of the danger.

"Lions? Zira? Was She Scar's...Mate?" Kion asked.

"Sort of" Jasiri replied.

So they hurried to fight off the bad guys only this time they were surrounded.

"Kovu do something!" Kiara cried.

"Kovu's not here, I'm here instead!" Nuka exclaimed as he clawed at the young princess.

"No where to run, Kion" Vitani stated.

Kion used the roar but it had no affect on Zira since she already lived in the Outlands.

"Game over, pipsqueak" Zira smiled as she went for the final attack only for Jasiri to jump in and save the day.

-to be continued..-

-Kill La Kill – The end of the Scissor blade arc-

"How would you like to help me get the other half of the scissor blade back and join Nick wizard? He could help you get back what you need most" Pandora suggested.

"Ok, I'm in" Nui replied.

-Some time had past-

Ragyō was unleashing the life fibres onto the world as Pandora stole a bunch of Goku 5 star uniforms for the captives as Nui fought fought the main character to get the other half of the sisscor blade back.

Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. Much like her daughter, Ragyō is often accompanied by a blinding light that shines from behind her.

She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers.)

Following Satsuki's defeat at Honnōji Academy, the Life Fibers began a full-scale takeover of the Earth, seeking to flush out and consume all remaining resistance. During this time, Nui took up residence at Honnōji Academy and began working on Shinra-Kōketsu, an "ultimate Kamui" that would be integral in the final stage of Ragyō's plan.

A month later, Ryūko emerged from hiding, operating independently of Senketsu and Nudist Beach out of confusion and self-loathing over the revelation of her true ancestry. Using the girl's instability to their advantage, Ragyō and Nui used a pair of COVERS to send a message to Ryūko, challenging her to face them at Honnōji Academy. Despite the warnings of her allies, Ryūko obliged, breaking into Honnōji Academy and clashing blades with Nui once again.

During the battle, Nui secretly stitched Life Fiber threads all over Ryūko's body before taking a seemingly-fatal blow from the red Scissor Blade. After a moment of melodramatic agony, Nui laughed off the injury and pulled out her own heart, revealing that she is also a Life Fiber hybrid. As her injuries healed themselves, Nui explained her origins to her opponent and claimed that she was able to understand Ryūko's true feelings in a way that no one else could, due to their shared nature. Ryūko disagreed, but the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Ragyō and Junketsu, the latter of which immediately began bonding to Ryūko thanks to the threads Nui had planted on her body.

As Junketsu took control of Ryūko's body and corrupted her mind, Nui helped Ragyō break their victim's spirit by engaging in a (possibly-hallucinatory) threesome with Ryūko. Their encouragement turned Ryūko into a loyal servant of the Life Fibers, allowing her to activate Junketsu's battle form. When Rei Hōōmaru arrived with news of Satsuki's escape from the academy, Ragyō sent Ryūko to hunt her down, but not before the latter kissed Nui in order to give her "something to feel good about". As their new ally blasted off in search of her prey, Nui admitted that Ryūko was likely a better kisser than Ragyō, before declaring that she had to get back to work on Shinra-Koketsu.

Despite the importance of her duties, Nui quickly decided to join Ryūko into battle against Nudist Beach. She arrived on the S.S. Naked Sun just in time to free Ryūko from Ira Gamagōri's Vacuum Fist, revealing that Ryūko had been literally sewn into Junketsu. If Ryūko was to be separated, it would be fatal. Feeling confident of victory, Nui began battling Satsuki, but her continued use of the purple Scissor Blade tipped Satsuki off to the fact that Ryūko's brainwashing was not foolproof (as Satsuki put it, Nui would have allowed Ryūko to wield both halves of the Scissor Blade if she was certain that Ryūko would not turn them against her). In a last desperate gamble, Satsuki allowed Senketsu and Mako to confront Ryūko while the rest of her allies held Nui at bay.

The plan worked, and Nui found herself pinned to the wall of the S.S. Naked Sun by Ryūko's thrown Scissor Blade as the latter painfully tore Junketsu off of herself. Although irritated by Ryūko's success at breaking Junketsu's control, Nui remained cheerful, as she now had both Scissor Blades in her possession. She attempted to cut down Senketsu before he could reunite with Ryūko, but ended up being used as a springboard for the Kamui as he combined with his favorite host once more.

Unimpressed, Nui engaged Ryūko in battle, only to find that the Kamui-wearing girl was an even match for her even without the Scissor Blades. As they clashed, Nui wondered why Ryūko had chosen Senketsu and Mako over her and Junketsu, viciously interrupting Mako when she tried to give an encouraging speech. After being smashed through several walls of metal and relieved of her weapons, Nui tried to take control of Ryūko's allies with Mental Refitting - when Ryūko interrupted the technique, Nui used the opening to sneak behind her opponent and drive a needle through her throat.

Unfortunately for Nui, Ryūko had already dashed behind the Grand Couturier, leaving Nui to stab at an afterimage. With a quick strike of the Scissor Blades, Ryūko cut off both of Nui's arms, with the power of the combined weapons preventing them from regenerating. The permanent loss of her arms drove Nui into a demented fury, but she would have met her end there and then had Rei not spirited her away in a helicopter, leaving an army of COVERS behind to prevent pursuit.

As this all occurred, Pandora took all the Goku uniforms she could carry back to Nick Wizard's hideout for the captives to wear including Milo Murphy which took control of his bad luck.

As the helicopter began flying back to Honnōji Academy, Nui demanded to know why Rei had forced her to leave before she could exact revenge on Ryūko for destroying her arms. Rei calmly retorted that Nui had only herself to blame - having ignored her duty to finish Shinra-Koketsu in favor of attacking the _Naked Sun -_ and that she would have to explain her injuries to Ragyō. Although Nui scoffed at the thought of answering to anyone, the secretary's words calmed her down enough to stitch her wounds shut and refocus on her primary task - nonetheless, she made it clear that Rei would regret talking back to her once she finished her project.

During Nudist Beach's attack on the Original Life Fiber, Nui remained in Honnōji Academy, furiously working to complete Shinra-Koketsu by sewing it with her teeth. After the Original Life Fiber was seemingly destroyed, Nui emerged on the academy's highest tower to mock her enemies' efforts and unveil the completed "ultimate Kamui". As Ragyō admired the new outfit, she used Life Fibers to give Nui a new pair of arms, admitting that they would not be as delicate or dexterous as her original pair. Despite this, Nui cheerfully accepted the gift, commenting that she would not need to sew anymore with the Life Fibers' plan in its final stage. She subsequently watched Ragyō don Shinra-Koketsu and absorb Rei into herself, activating the Kamui's "Absolute Domination" ability.

With most of the heroes immobilized by Shinra-Koketsu, Nui watched Ragyō revive the Original Life Fiber and summon it to Honnōji Academy. She moved to attack Mako, who continued to shout words of encouragement to Ryūko and Senketsu, but her attack was blocked by Ira, who seemingly succumbed to his wounds shortly thereafter. When Senketsu managed to free Rei from Shinra-Koketsu, thereby disabling its "Absolute Domination" field, Nui moved to defend the transmitter needed to activate all of the Life Fibers around the world. She and her clones managed to keep the Nudist Beach forces at bay until a recovered Ira dropped from the sky and made an opening for Aikiro and Tsumugu to destroy the transmitter.

Nui got the other half of the sisscor blade and made an exact copy of herself to take her place for the Anime's ending as she escaped with Pandora back to Nick Wizard.

Her copy took her place in the final showdown for the life fibres:

With the transmitter destroyed and her own body severely wounded by Ryūko and Satsuki, Ragyō called on Nui to "cast off her body". Accordingly, Nui cut off her own head (as did all of her clones), allowing her to merge with the remains of the Original Life Fiber. Manifesting as an enormous, distorted version of Nui's head, the entity fused with Ragyō, healing her wounds and empowering her even further than before. Nui was last heard expressing her happiness at being worn by her "Mama" before Ragyō blasted off into space to manually initiate the final phase of their plan.

It is unclear what happened to Nui after her fusion with Ragyō, but her consciousness was likely destroyed by merging with the Original Life Fiber and/or Shinra-Koketsu (implied by a sketchy image of Nui's face fading into nothingness as she speaks to Ragyō). Any lingering remnants of the Grand Couturier were likely destroyed when Senketsu absorbed Shinra-Koketsu and sacrificed himself to safely return Ryūko to Earth.

At Nick Wizard's hideout...

All of the captives were now wearing the five star goku uniforms that had life fibres in them.

"Good work Girls, that phase is complete. Hades and Syndrome have Jack-Jack now. We even have Elliot on our side. Things are going well but I feel like We're missing something" Nick Wizard stated.

"What about me?" a voice asked as a man came out of a mirror behind them dressed in a orange and green suit.

"You're that Mirror guy. Are you the dimension one or the gun one?" Nick Wizard questioned.

"Dimension one?" Mirror Master replied in confusion (This is the TV version with the comic outfit even though the show hasn't done it yet).

"There's many versions of you, Sam. Your mirror powers could help us with something." Nick Wizard replied.

"And what can we do?" Akira asked.

"You guys can find someone from the place that skull heart thing is from for our team so they can be our spy if anyone tries to go there in the future" Nick Wizard replied.

Raven Ebony and Akira grinned as they went off to the 'Skull Girls' world where they ran into Fukua.

Her appearance is nearly identical to that of Filia's since she is a direct clone of her, but is of a completely different color palette as to differentiate between them. As such, she also has her own version of Samson named Shamone. Her shirt and shoes are black, and her hair is dark green with her necktie, skirt and thighhighs being the same color except slightly less saturated in intensity. She also wears light blue-ish green lipstick and hot pink eye shadow.

Her color scheme is based on a glitch found in several games wherein characters turned green abnormally; the glitch tending to occur more often on older game systems. Direct inspirations for Fukua's coloration include Glitch Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and a glitch from the first Mortal Kombat game where all characters would turn green on the character select screen temporarily.

Fukua's eye color is inconstant in her portrayals. Her action shot has green eyes in the character select screen, and black eyes during her reveal trailer. In gameplay, her eyes appear dark greenish-brown when highlighted in the character select screen and during the fight. The same can be said for the shading on her nose, which while shown to be her normal skin color in her action shot, appears a light color during gameplay. Originally her character select icon had a slightly tanned nose, but this has since been changed to be light like during gameplay.

"You're from somewhere else" Fukua stated.

"I see potential in you, clone child. Would you like to strengthen your abilities and do more?" Akira asked.

"Yes" Fukua replied.

"Then follow us" Raven Ebony stated as they took her away from her world to start trainning.

Meanwhile...

"I heard Vixen's sister has the water totem while a man has the fire one I wonder what happened if you have all five?" Nick Wizard wondered.

"What do you want me to do?" Mirror Master asked.

" I need you to go to PIXAR. She will help you get the other totems and then Paradox Queen will recruit Dr Alchemy for the changing event" Nick Wizard stated.

"The end is near boys. We're going to find out if 'Dark Zero's future is set in stone or not!" He announced.

 **-** **To be continued a few days after the 8** **th** **November-**

-the Song story of RWBY-

 _All 4 opening songs from RWBY tell a continuing story together..._

They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;  
Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,  
Straying from the thunder,  
Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.  
Your world's in the way of harm.  
You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;  
Beware if the dark returns.  
This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.  
Day and night will sever.  
Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
We are lightning.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
and victory is in a simple soul.

There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore

There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore

We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew

There's a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
There's a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore

There's a moment in time  
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard  
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore

We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy  
This fight is far from over

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...

Were we born to fight and die?  
Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
Are we heroes keeping peace?  
Or are we weapons?  
Pointed at the enemy  
So someone else can claim a victory?

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew.

Maybe red's like roses?  
Maybe it's the pool of blood  
The innocents will lay in  
When in the end you've failed to save them?  
Their dying eyes  
Are wide and white like snow  
And now they know  
The cost of trusting you's obliteration

Mirrors will shatter  
Crushed by the weight of the world  
The pillars collapse in shame

There'll be no rest  
There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above  
And when it ends  
The good will crawl  
The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all  
When it falls

Swallowed by the darkness  
Soon the moon is bathed in black  
The light of hope is taken  
And discontent is the contagion

The blinding eyes  
That burn a yellow flame  
The embers that remain  
Will light the fuse of condemnation

Kingdoms in tatters  
Hung on the brink of a war  
The peace will succumb to flames

This is not a tragedy  
It's not an accident  
You placed your faith in fools  
And now you'll smother in lament

They play the part of allies  
Claiming peace their only goal  
But once the fight for power starts  
They'll eat each other whole

Their iron gloves point fingers  
They'll wage a war of blame  
And mankind will wilt in pain

There'll be no rest  
There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above  
And when it ends  
The good will crawl  
The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all  
When it falls

It used to feel like a fairy tale

Now it seems we were just pretending

We'd fix our world

Then on our way to a happy ending

Then it turned out life

Was far less like a bedtime story

Than a tragedy

With no big reveal of the hero's glory

And it seems we weren't prepared

For a game that wasn't fair

Do we just go home?

Can we follow through?

When all hope is gone,

There is one thing we can do

Let's just live!

Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down

We must break free

Inside we're torn apart

But time will mend out hearts

Move onward not there yet

So let's just live!

-end of RWBY Song story-

Extra:

Toffee was reflecting about the day he lost part of his middle finger on his right hand.

"Are you ok, Sir?" Tom asked.

"I'm...Fine. How's the search for those two cats coming along?" Toffee replied.

"Good so far, Peepers is going to assign the recruitment mission for the two cats to Akira to give him something useful to do" Tom reported.

"Good. Carry on" Toffee stated as Tom left.

Moon Toffee thought.

Meanwhile...

Star's wand was affecting the poor creatures that shot out of it.

"Something's wrong with my wand" Star stated.

"It's contaminated. The problem is inside it but the only way to fix it is to go inside the wand" Glossarick stated.

"I can do that?!" Star exclaimed.

"Yes but your mother made it forbidden as you need to be this small to ride" Glossarick explained.

"Well if it's the only way to fix my wand then I Star, future queen of Mewni declare it legal" Star stated.

So Glossarick got them inside the wand, Memory Marco randomly appeared and crazyniess began to ensue.

-To be continued in 'Into the Wand- The Great Foreshadowing!'-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Have you guys heard of the Rozen Maidens?**

 **Should I do a small Kingdom keepers arc set after the magic Awakens?**

 **How do you think Ridley will be rescued?**

 **Do you have any suggestions for foreshadowing?**

 **Which Opening do you think is better?**

 **Do you think Toffee might be related to Star?**

 **I'm running out of ideas!**

 **Anyway, Read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Rozen Maidens, The future and other plot points after the final battle (maybe?)

 **Infinity Train, The Rozen Maidens, the Trolls characters and movie plot all belong to their creators. Please support the amazing shorts like Infinty Trains so they can become real shows! I'm just borrowing them along with 'Into the wand's plot!**

 **I also don't own any of the flash, DC or Marvel characters that appear at any time in my stories I'm just borrowing them. The characters from the show belong to the creators and the comic creators.**

 **All of the songs from the Lion Guard and Trolls belong to the writers. I'm just borrowing them!**

 **Enjoy!**

-The Rozen Maidens-

Suigintou is portrayed with silver-white hair and pink eyes, the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils. She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top (this rosette's color tends to change often; usually it is shown as dark wine red, although it can have dark or light purple hues, or even peach pink.) A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming (which is dark purple in the first anime). The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband.  
Suigintou's style is very gothic,and is much darker than the other doll's outfits.  
Suigintou is an incomplete doll in both manga and anime version: In the anime, she doesn't have a torso, but in the manga, her back is flawed and cracked by her black wings, which is her weapon. Suigintou is the only Rozen Maiden doll who has wings. In Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Suigintou's appearance changes a little, as her eyes became red, like in the manga, and the color of her clothes changes from dark violet to black.  
She uses Black feathers as a weapon.  
She was the first Rozen Maiden girl.  
Kanaria's outfit is a bright one, consisting of puffy orange pants and a long-sleeved yellow coat, with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and laced in white at the ends. The coat is tied in the front at the neck and the waist with brown ribbons. On the back of her coat she has another, larger sized bow, which consists of the same color of her coat. She wears classy black shoes and is often seen carrying a parasol, which she uses frequently to 'float' from place to place. Her hair is greenish-gray in the 2004 anime, while in Zurückspulen and manga is green, and she wears it tied into two ringleted ponytails. Her bangs are held to the side by a heart-shaped yellow hairpiece bearing a red rose. Her eyes are green. She was the second Rozen Maiden.  
Suiseiseki has mismatching eyes: her right eye red, the left green. She wears a long green Victorian era dress with a white collar and black ribbon around the neck, along with a white hair accessory, similar to a bonnet with beige lace like ribbons on each side of her face. She is meant to resemble a sort of housewife gardener, being one of the two Rozen Maidens that are made to interact with plants. Her long auburn hair is curled at the ends. She was the third doll and older twin sister of Souseiseki as they both talk to plants while she has a watering can as a weapon. She was the third doll while her sister was the fourth.  
Suiseiseki's younger twin, Souseiseki, is the polar opposite of her sister, even in eye color - while Suiseiseki's mismatched eyes have the right red and the left green, Souseiseki's eyes are right green, left red. Souseiseki has moderately-short, chestnut-brown hair and wears a blue caplet over a white shirt, blue pants and a top hat with short black boots. Her appearance is not only the most masculine of the dolls, but her speech is also noted to be of the masculine form. She dresses like a boy, and the fact that she refers to herself as "boku" instead of gender neutral pronouns like "jibun" or "watashi" makes her even more boyish.  
Shinku has light, blonde hair, kept in two twin tails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon (black in Zurückspulen), which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that the pink rose brooch was at one point not a rose brooch, but a cameo brooch displaying a profile of Rozen himself. Suigintou crushed this brooch out of vengeance.

Shinku was the fifth Rozen Maiden.

Hinaichigo's appearance is that of a little girl, and that is because she is the second youngest of the sisters. She wears a pink overcoat with a red ribbon and has a similar one on the backside of her coat. She wears a white, puffy underdress. She has short ringleted, blonde hair with a pink bow, surrounded by white ruffles and on her feet she has red ballet-like slippers, with red ribbons that criss-cross over her legs and white tights. Her eyes are light green.

She was the sixth maiden.

Kirakishou is taller than some of the dolls, despite being the youngest. Kirakishou wears a white, ornately ruffled dress. On her head are two small roses tied to her hair, and she wears tall white boots. She has been shown with white hair, and her single eye is yellow; her right eye is not an eye, but simply a white rose growing from the socket. In the anime, Shinku quotes: "Her left eye can see everything, but reflects nothing, while her right eye is an empty hole, with a white rose growing out of it." Kirakishou's hair in the 2013 anime is a peach blonde, and her flowers are white.

She was the 7th doll and uses white roses and their vines as a weapon.

Based on her appearance, Barasuishou's creator, Enju, probably saw Rozen's design for Kirakishou and made Barasuishou from his recollection of the design, making Barasuishou Kirakishou's mirror image.  
Barasuishou wears an ornately ruffled collar with a small, dark purple rose on it that covers the puffy part of the sleeves, a lavender dress with a wrap-around top, puffy sleeves at the shoulders and wide long sleeves, with two crystals dangling from the puffy parts. The skirt is below knee-length and has two layers, the top layer is lavender and joined to the top, the bottom is light pink,which obscure the top of her high purple laced-up boots. On her head are two matching rosebuds as the one on her collar, each accompanied by three crystals that tie a few strands of her hair back slightly. Her slightly wavy hair is long and white, and her one visible eye is yellow, as she wears a purple rose-adorned eyepatch over her left eye. She was a imposter doll and uses a crystal sword.

Pandora was sent to their world to steal their rings and mystica spirits for Nick Wizard.

We followed her and had to try to figure out what the other option to ending the Alice games was since only Shiku knew what it was.

"Who are you?" Barasuishou asked.

"I'm Pandora. We can help you become a true rozen maiden doll if you help me with my task" Pandora offered.

"What's the task?" The Imposter doll asked.

"Steal the maidens' rings and Rozen mysticas" Panodra replied.

Barasuishou thought it over.

"Ok, I'm in. I'll fight the maidens while you steal the items" She stated.

"It's a deal" Pandora smiled.

The doll nodded and they went through with the plan.

By the time we found out where Pandora was, the other 7 dolls were gone!

To be continued-

'Into the Wand- The Great Foreshadowing!'

the rest of the events of 'Into the Wand':

Glossaryck explained to Star that the wand is an extension of her memories, so she must seek out the thing that doesn't belong.

With just a clap of his hands, Glossaryck brings himself and Star into the wand. Once inside, Glossaryck tells Star to listen only to the sound of his voice, but Star is briefly distracted by a memory of Marco, causing Glossaryck to disappear. Star suddenly finds herself at Echo Creek Academy, and with every other direction leading to the same location, she is forced to go inside. In the locker hallway, she believes she has found the thing that doesn't belong: Marco's red hoodie. However, Glossaryck doesn't reappear to take her back out of the wand. In the school cafeteria, Star finds something else that she believes doesn't belong: her mother's pet pig-goat Lil Chauncey, whom Star thought perished in a war. Unfortunately, she is still unable to reach Glossaryck.

In Principal Skeeves' office, Star discovers something else that's out of place: her father's favourite rocking chair. When she sees Butterfly Castle on the school football field, Star realizes that whatever doesn't belong in her wand is definitely located there. On her way to the castle, Star encounters a past version of herself who explains that if she stays inside the wand for too long, her new memories become her old memories until her current self is eventually overwritten by a previous incarnation of her.

As Star heads toward the castle, more past versions of herself appear, and she races to find the thing that doesn't belong before her current self is erased from existence. Inside the castle, she ends up in the castle's "Grandma Room", where the previous queens of Mewni are depicted in tapestry.

There was Celena the shy holding a fan with an inscription about secrets of the wand that will never be revealed, Solaria with an awesome laser sword wand and Eclipsa, the queen of darkness that ran away with a monster.

Among the tapestries is an image of Star's mother - "Moon the Undaunted" - defeating Toffee and severing the middle finger on his right hand. The inscription said: 'The immortal monster is forever haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted'.

Glossaryck pops out of one of the tapestries and asks Star if she found the thing that doesn't belong. Star shows Glossaryck the things she found, but she doesn't feel like any of them are out of place. Glossaryck also asks if Star met herself. When Star answers yes, Glossaryck says they need to leave immediately.

Just then, Star finally discovers what's contaminating her wand when it pops out of her mother's tapestry: Toffee's severed finger. Before she can claim it, however, numerous past versions of Star also appear to claim it. As all of the Stars race toward the finger, the original Star dives in to grab it, and Glossaryck takes them out of the wand before any of the past Stars can overwrite her existence. Back in Star's bedroom, Star disposes of Toffee's finger in her junk closet, and she tests out her now decontaminated wand by shooting Marco with a Narwhal Blast.

Meanwhile...

"So she figured out that Moon and I have a history together. I wonder if she'll question her mother about it" Toffee muttered to himself.

"Are you ok, Toffee?" Tigerstar asked.

"I'm fine. You and Mapleshade go look for monsters that can join in the revelation for Ludo. I'll be observing" Toffee replied.

Tigerstar nodded and ran off.

I will get my revenge, Moon He thought.

-end of Into the wand-

The kingdom keeper rescue and extended RWBY shorts/ Infinity Train(This might occur AFTER the time race):

We arrived in the real world just as Ridley was going to a book signing for his latest Kingdom Keeper sequel book in London.

Raven Ebony and Nui were already at the signing, preparing to capture him.

They had Disney-themed clothes on in order to blend in with fans.

"We're your biggest fans, Mr Pearson" Raven stated.

"Is it ok if we ask you a few questions privately?" Nui asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure" Ridley replied as they went into another room for privacy.

Then they pulled a number on him and knocked him out.

They were gone by the time we reached the signing.

"Raven, Nui; I found an interesting place you can put him in for his capture...Infinity Train" Nick Wizard stated.

The infinity train was traversing on railroads through some sort of barren wasteland.

While it appears as a regular train on the outside, it is actually of infinite length. Inside of it's many boxcars, practically anything conceivable can be found, whether it be puzzles, objects, or even entire world. These places do not have to be physically able to fit in the cart, making it bigger on the inside.

The cars on the train were:

Bubble Car - Briefly seen in the Pilot, filled with bubbles

Chess Car - Briefly seen in the Pilot, filled with large chess pieces

Puzzle Car - First seen in the Pilot

Fart Car - First seen in the Pilot

Corgidia - First seen in the Pilot

In the Train, a girl called Tulip was in the Puzzle Car(Or cart) which was after the Bubble and Chess cars with her companion One-one which had a sad side called Sad-One and a happy side called Glad-One.

Tulips's build resembles that of your typical schoolgirl. She has a very pale skin and a thin build, giving her a frail physique. She has orange hair that is kept tied in a ponytail by a green band. She also has a green clip attached to the right side of her hair. Adorning her face, is a pair of elliptically shaped glasses that rest atop her nose with no visible bridge between the lenses. She wears a green hooded sweatshirt that has brown patches on the elbows with a white shirt underneath. She also wears a light grey mini skirt that matches her boots, and dark grey tights that stops around her ankles. She carries around with her a brown backpack that contains a notepad and a pencil with a frog eraser, and is usually where One-One is placed when being carried by Tulip.

Tulip has a neon green glowing number seemingly stamped permanently onto the palm on her right hand. In the Pilot, the number 53 was on her palm but after the encounter with the Steward in Corgidia, it was replaced by the number 49.

One-One is a white spherical robot with a black stripe that can separate to two independent semi-spherical parts. They each have four spider-like legs when separated, two of which retract on each half when they fuse once more

Inside the Puzzle Car, Tulip, annoyed, asks why the number 53 was still on her hand after a week of being stuck inside an unknown train. One-One, atop a balancing scale, asks her what it meant, but the question was deflected back to it when Tulip said that it had lived its whole life inside the train and she has only been here for a short amount of time. To which Sad One retorts that it may never be answered. Even as Tulip begins to become increasingly agitated by the number on her palm, she instructs One-One that the switch to open the door is a balance and that it had to be on both sides. One-One then separates to balance the scale, causing a platform to appear which causes a chain reaction from a contraption to unlock the door leading to the next train car.

As Tulip picks up a now together One-One, it begins to pessimistically assume that the next car is going to be a "Fart Car" stating that it would be apt for its misery, to which the other personality happily agrees with the other. Tulip then reprimands Sad-One for being very pessimistic, even after 8 cars and that it was too unlikely. Tulip is then proven wrong when she opens the door to the next car, finding it out to be a Fart Car.

As she is exiting the Fart Car, Tulip releases her breathe, and gags stating that the car was gross and questions its existence. Sad-One then pessimistically assumes the next car is going to be a Burp Car. To which she optimistically retorts that maybe the next car is going to be a car of a Pizzeria that only serves cold pizza. As she holds the knob of the door to the next car, she says lowly that it could be a way home.

The Burp Car - Made up by One-One in the Pilot and Pizzaria Car - Made up by Tulip in the Pilot didn't materialise after they mentioned it.

As Tulip opens the door, eyes closed hoping that it was a way home, she is greeted by a beautiful scenery of a sunbathed riverside vista filled with corgis, complete with buildings akin to Greek structures. Glad One asks her if this was Tulip's home, she answers with a no.

A horn is then blown by a corgi atop some pile of rocks, signalling the arrival of their king. The king sits on top of a litter carried by four different corgis. The king introduces himself as Atticus, King and Uniter of the Cardigans and Pembrokes, as he approaches Tulip and One-One.

Atticus has the appearance of a typical Cardigan Welsh Corgi, having short stubby legs, a long body, erect ears, and a bushy tail. Atticus' fur is primarily golden yellow with white fur that starts at his muzzle and spreads throughout the underside if his body. White fur also "sock" his front and back legs. On top of his head, is a grey crown with a red dome that has a single red gem in the middle facing the front.

After their introductions, Atticus gives the trio a tour of his kingdom. Tulip then praises Atticus for their advancement in their society.

Tulip then shoots down Atticus' offer of a place to relax and tells him that she's just looking for the door so she can leave and eventually go home. Atticus reveals that the next door is locked but before he can tell her what he knows, another corgi warns Atticus that the river is flooding again. Atticus then issues a command to go inside the temple stating that the monster has returned. But before Tulip can question about the monster, a giant shadow looms over the sky, to which Glad One assumes is a shadow puppet. Picking up One-One, Tulip then runs toward the temple wherein the other dogs are also seeking refuge. As Tulip asks questions about the monster, Atticus answers her that he himself does not know.

Glad One then volunteers to go outside to check if the monster is still there and proceeds to separate from Sad One and leave, even after Tulip's protest.

As this all occurred, Raven and Nui put Ridley on to one of the many endless cars as his new prison.

Sad One then volunteers to write Glad One's obituary, to which Atticus comments on Sad One's morbidity. Glad One then pops in to the room shouting, only to say that the monster's gone. Atticus then says that they should go outside. Tulip, groaning, from Glad One's excitement and earlier unneeded outburst, begins to exit, only to go back inside due to Atticus not leaving the temple. After a scene where Tulip coaxes a skittish Atticus to go outside is finished, Atticus then reveals that the monster has been returning to their kingdom for about a week, the same time Tulip has been on the train. Atticus then enlists Tulip's aid in conquering the monster as there may be some correlation to the numbers and the monster. Tulip disagrees at first due to the nature of the two events being unlikely to be related and as she's wading through the river, Sad One reminds Tulip of the unlikeliness of the Fart Car.

Tulip returns to Atticus' side, and tells him that she will help. After a short scene where in an antsy Atticus is carried to the other side of the river by a struggling Tulip, they then begin to traverse through a grassy field and climb a rocky mountain. Reaching the top, Tulip and the rest see the door, but as they approach it, the monster's shadow then begins to loom over the sky. The gang hide behind a boulder for cover, only to see that the monster was the just the shadow of a spider on a work light. Tulip then approaches the light and picks up the spider as it dangles from its web, only to be eaten by Atticus stating that the monster's been destroyed, to the disgust of Tulip and One-One.

Tulip then looks at her palm, hopeful that it would change, only to angrily find that it didn't and begins to rant to herself about her misfortune. Feeling defeated, Tulip slouches into a sitting position against a boulder. Atticus then sits besides Tulip comforting her, telling her that she just needs to wait for a "push" to get her back on her feet again, the same that if it were not for Tulip, Atticus would've given up. Atticus saying that Tulip was his "push". Tulip then thanks Atticus for his encouragement and begins to give him a belly rub. As Tulip continues to rub, she begins to logically infer that if the spider was the one that caused the shadow, she begins to wonder what had caused the water to rise and why was there a work light, as she peers into a giant hole in the sky. Tulip then looks to her side, as there's light shining in the distance.

Inside a bush, Tulip, One-One, and Atticus see the "beast" working on a contraption, as water from a large broken pipe is flowing water overhead.

The 'beast' was actually a being known as the 'Steward'.

The Steward is an enigmatic "creature" composed primarily of a white mask that has multiple tentacle-like cables that extend from it, with each ending in a three tipped claw. The mask is primarily white and resembles that of a human's with grey lips. It's mechanized nature becomes more apparent when the mask is removed, as behind it is an inner working of gears and a flame producing tube, akin to a flamethrower, that produces neon blue flames that seep out through the eyes of the mask. It has also been seen to produce barrels that shoot out bullets from its eyes.

Tulip infers that the beast broke the pipe, while Atticus suggested that they attack to which Sad One replies that they'll never make it. Tulip then asks Atticus questions on how to open the door, only to be given instructions on how to open any door. Glad One then naively volunteers to talk to it, and upon doing so, the gang is assaulted by a barrage of bullets being shot out of the beast's eyes.

As they hide behind another boulder, Atticus begins his charge towards the beast, dodging a hail of bullets only to be effortlessly flung towards a wall by the beast. Tulip, seeing Atticus hurt, shout his name, revealing her location to the beast and runs towards the door.

As the beast approaches Tulip, she is tripped by it and demands her that she return to her seat. Atticus, recovering from his flight, pushes a lever that stops the water in the broken pipe from flowing. This serves as a perfect distraction as the beast diverts its attention from Tulip, giving her enough time to slam the door on the beast's face, which is revealed to be a mask and reveals the inner workings behind the mask, composed of gears, wires, and a flamethrower that's spouting neon blue flames. The beast stunned, Tulip picks up her bag and begins to make a break for it, only to be tripped again as the beast reattaches its mask and coils one of its cables around Tulip's ankles. Her bag then opens revealing One-One, and asks if he should start writing her obituary. Upon seeing One-One, the beast then uncoils its cables on Tulip's leg and leaves the cart through the hole in the sky.

Atticus returns to One-One's side. Tulip, still slightly dazed, is asked by One-One what's wrong. To which she says the she got her "push" as the number on her palm changes from 53 to 49, looking through the hole in the car's sky.

The Rouges shadowed Team Ranger, Blake and Yang on their self-discovery quests to help or rediscover their selves through hard times and keep an eye out for trouble.

And so began our endless journey to rescue Ridley from the train.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, did you hear the news?" Peepers asked.

"I did. 'Dark Zero's future is safe for now" Nick Wizard stated.

-In 2018-

'Dark Zero' stared at pictures of two famous people.

"I will make sure I get my revenge!" he stated.

"Patience, Dark one. Your time will come very soon" a voice reassured him.

-to be continued-

Between Kingdoms:

" _So, now you know more about the Kingdoms. But, what's between the big cities?_

 _Alright, the easy answer is: Grimm. There's no reason to beat around the bush; they're out there, and it probably won't go well if you run into one. That's OK, 'cause you're a Huntsman—or, Huntress. And you've trained at one of the major academies, so you're probably fine. Just don't get yourself overrun by a pack of 'em._

 _Now, after a long day of killin' Grimm and savin' the world, you're going to probably want to stop at a small town inn. Small villages dot the land between the major cities._

 _You might ask: With the wilderness being so dangerous, why not just live in the big cities? Well, that life isn't meant for everyone. These small towns are founded by people that have a problem with the Kingdoms. Or don't want to deal with the Kingdom's problems. Or maybe just enjoy the simpler life and would rather take their chances in the wild than in a Kingdom._

 _It goes about as well as you'd think. If the founders are smart, then there's a good chance these towns can survive for the same reasons the Kingdoms continue to: natural barriers, strong defenses and stubborn citizens. If you don't have at least a few of those, then the chances of a town lasting more than a year isn't great._

 _Unfortunately, it's not just the Grimm runnin' around ruining towns. Wandering bandits are another threat. These groups of usually fairly-skilled fighters travel the lands, never settling in one place. They often prey on convoys sending goods between Kingdoms._

 _That's not all. These raiders will often wait for a town to be at its weakest—maybe after a Grimm attack or while its fighters are out hunting before finally moving in at night and striking. Bunch of jerks._

 _Worst part is, if the Grimm haven't attacked before, you'd better be damn sure they will now. And you can't exactly have bandits raid your town without at least a few negative emotions. This is also why bandits never stay in the towns they conquer. With attitudes like the ones they have, Grimm tend to be pretty interested in them as well. As long as they keep moving, they've got a better chance of survival._

 _Besides these small towns, the areas between Kingdoms really depend on the continent. Harsh deserts, icy tundras, lush forests, you name it. At this point, pretty much every inch of Remnant has been mapped out. Although there are some areas that no one's gone into and come out alive._

 _And, of course… somewhere out there...is where she is." Qrow explained._

In Salem's hideout...

Salem laughed.

"You won't find me, little crow" She stated.

Dr Alchemy and the paradox event(This occurs in the TV world of the Flash):

 **This is my take what the episode 'Shade' might be like...**

While Mirror Master and PIXAR were tracking down the other totems with Vixen's sister,

Dr Alchemy made Wally have dreams about being Kid Flash.

"Don't you want to be a hero again?" Alchemy asked.

Wally was in a lot of pain as he saw more memories of Kid Flash.

Everyone was worried as Barry remembered the fact that Wally could have died in Flashpoint just like the Rival did.

Alchemy was written on the glass of the prison on the basement of Star Labs.

"What are we going to do?" Iris asked.

"We have to keep him away from Alchemy. I don't want him to die" Barry stated.

Meanwhile in Alchemy's 'cave' hideout...

Alchemy's cult group were chanting words as Dr Alchemy prepared to use his stone on Wally next.

"So You're the famous Alchemy huh? You're defiantly something. I heard you have Savitar helping you with the 'Changing'. Want to help us defeat every good guy ever by kidnapping Wally to spite the flash?" Paradox Queen asked.

"That sounds Promising but who are you?" Alchemy asked.

"I'm a living paradox like Reverse-Flash, as I'm a version of a hero that happens to be evil where I came from. It too was called 'Flashpoint' but in a very different but animated timeline" Parardox Queen explained as that flashpoint was much like the animated Movie before the show did their version.

"Ok, I'll help. Savitar, go get Wallace" Alchemy stated.

Savitar zipped past in a flash of white light into the city.

On the Stan O' war 2...

"Hi there, mind if I join you guys?" Deadpool asked.

"Not at all" Ford stuttered.

"Deadpool, You're in this short too?!" Patch cried.

"Why wouldn't I be? Unless I'm erased from existence" Deadpool stated.

"It's the abominable snowman!" Stan cried.

Deadpool used his bullets to kill it before making Kovu randomly appear.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, Salem said something about a relic and the young justice sword is glowing. I think the world is being revived with season 3!" Peepers cried.

"Keep tabs on it, Peepers and make sure Black Manta monitors the situation" Nick Wizard replied.

"Yes sir" Peepers said as he quickly left.

"So Young Justice is coming back, at least that will expand the adventure. I better call Dan to handle the turtles while Hades revives Super Shredder" Nick Wizard mused to himself.

-End of Paradox Event short-

-Pizza thing-

Star and Pony Head was giving each other makeovers in Star's bedroom. Star and Marco have decided to include Pony Head in their tradition of "Friendship Thursday". Unfortunately, instead of going out dancing like Pony Head hoped, the evening consists mainly of staying inside snuggled on the couch, watching telenovelas, and eating pizza.

As Marco leaves to pick up the pizza from Emilio's Pizza, Pony Head decides to follow him, eager to experience the night life that Earth has to offer. Marco reluctantly allows Pony Head to tag along, but he tells her to behave herself and that they're only going to pick up the pizza and nothing else. On their way to Emilio's, Pony Head reveals to Marco that she doesn't even know what pizza is. Before Marco can explain what it is, Pony Head is distracted by skinny jeans in a department store window and goes to buy a pair. Pony Head's new jeans attracts the attention of several fashionista teenagers, leading to an impromptu rave party on the sidewalk. Much to Marco's frustration, he is also forcibly fitted with a pair of skinny jeans.

After the party breaks up, Pony Head gets a taxi to take them to Emilio's Pizza, but they inadvertently end up stealing a civilian's car. Pony Head takes the wheel and goes on a reckless joyride across town, and she drives the car into a junkyard where it is crushed by a car crusher. Marco is considerably distressed about taking part in a carjacking, but Pony Head uses her magic to restore the crushed car to perfect condition and return it to its owner. Marco takes charge of his and Pony Head's outing and asks a nearby crane operator for a ride to Emilio's.

Upon arriving to Emilio's Pizza, Marco once again tells Pony Head to behave herself, and he finally gets his pizza from Emilio. However, when Marco points out that they aren't as many mushrooms on his pizza as there should be, Emilio becomes so offended that he decides to quit the pizza-making business, and he angrily storms off. With their TV-watching evening now ruined, Marco takes his frustrations out on Pony Head and reveals that he never wanted to invite her to Friendship Thursday in the first place.

Before their argument escalates further, a little boy arrives on a scooter. Disheartened to learn that Emilio quit his job, the boy explains to Marco and Pony Head that he likes pizza because everyone it's shared with always gets an equal portion and because it's round like the "circle of friendship". As the boy leaves, Marco and Pony Head take his words to heart and declare a truce. Working together, they make their own pizza. Some time later, Marco and Pony Head return to the house and fall asleep next to each other on the couch. Though the pizza they made turned out bad, Star is pleased that her two best friends have gotten closer.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom Keepers' world...

"Do you think the overtakers are having a break?" Amanda asked.

"They're always plotting something guys but something doesn't feel right. It's like something's missing like how we felt when Wayne got kidnapped" Finn stated.

"It might be because you have gone on an adventure for a while, Dear Keepers. The Disney Knights will be on a look out for any mischief while you're at school ok?" Wayne reassured them.

"Thanks Wayne" Jess smiled as they all went off to school.

Wayne sent a message to Walt Disney to see if anything had changed in the past.

I wonder if the person who details our adventures is missing? He wondered.

Then he heard someone laugh.

"You'd be surprised how right you are" Nick Wizard's voice boomed.

"Your Disney Knights aren't the only ones in existence but we couldn't try capturing your knights for fear of confusion so your creator is gone instead and no one will ever find him!" He declared.

But what he didn't know was if the Infinity Train got greenlit, Ridley had a fighting chance to get rescued by us.

-To be continued if Infinity Train gets greenlit-

'The Lions of the Outlands- a continuation of Kion's first encounter with Zira and the outsider lions:

 **I don't own this episode but I've altered parts of it to improve the narrative in order to avoid contradicts which the writers SHOULD have looked out for.**

While playing Baobab Ball, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, overhear a group of frantic antelope shouting about a hyena in the Pride Lands. Bunga attempts to confront the hyena until Kion recognizes her as his old friend, Jasiri, and questions her as to why she is in the Pride Lands. Jasiri admits that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation and sends Bunga to inform the rest of the Lion Guard of his location.

Once in the Outlands, Jasiri admits that she had been afraid that Kion would not side against lions, but Kion points out that the lions likely do not know that Jasiri is good. Eventually, the two reach Jasiri's clan, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion greets Madoa and two hyena pups, but the young ones shy away from him. Madoa explains that they are afraid because of what they know about lions, and Jasiri adds that their fright is only reinforced by the lions who have stolen their watering hole.

Back in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga arrives with Kion's message, but is distracted by a race between Fuli and Ono. Fuli beats Ono in another race through the Lair of the Lion Guard, and Ono refuses to race her again. Just then, Rafiki noticed that Kion is missing, and Bunga explains that Kion has gone into the Outlands with Jasiri to help deal with a pride of lions.

Hearing this, Rafiki reacts in horror and informs the Lion Guard that Kion has encountered the Outsiders. He takes them to a wall of paintings and explains that Simba had banished the Outsiders to the Outlands after they had retained loyalties to Scar, Simba's evil uncle. Zira had insisted that her son, Kovu, be king since he was Scar's chosen heir, but Simba had asserted that Scar was not the true king. The two had engaged in a battle, and Simba had banished Zira and her followers to the Outlands after a crushing defeat. Rafiki warns the Lion Guard that there will be trouble if Zira finds out that Kion is Simba's son, and the team takes off to save their friend.

In the Outlands, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even.

Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands, with Kovu hoping that he might see Kion's sister Kiara again, having met her before. Kovu points out that Kion must speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole.

Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard.

Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm.

An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole.

Once in private, Zira assures Kion that she is pleased to meet him, for it does not matter where they live, only that they are both lions. She and Kion then sing "Lions Over All", in which they argue over whether lions should rule the other animals or be benevolent to other creatures:

 **Zira:**

There is no greater power than to rule over the land

We both have it inside us

It's here where we stand

My friend, you know it's true

Look close and you will find

Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind

So if we're joined together

We will never fall

Lions must rule forever

Lions over all

Lions over all

No animal is more grand

Lions over all

It's why we rule the land

We crush any resistance

So enemies keep their distance

Lions, lions over all

 **Kion:**

If we do what you suggest

We'd be evil and cruel

Using force and threat

That is no way to rule

 **Zira:**

But if we're joined together

We will never fall

Yes, lions must rule forever

Lions over all

Lions over all

No animal is more grand

 **Kion:**

Stay noble and grand

 **Zira:**

Lions over all

It's why we rule the land

 **Kion:**

We must protect the land

 **Zira:**

We crush any resistance

 **Kion:**

Friendships and kindness

 **Zira:**

So enemies keep their distance

 **Kion:**

Will always find us

 **Zira:**

 **Lions, lions over all**

After the song, Kion tells Zira that they have very different ideas about how lions should act.

Meanwhile...

Rafiki told Simba what was happing with Kion.

"He's with Zira?! The Guard better make sure she doesn't find out he's my son or she'll try to brainwash him aganist me" Simba stated.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Kiara asked.

"Kion is with Zira" Simba stated.

"Zira? Do you think he met Kovu?" Kiara asked.

Simba stared at her, not looking amused.

"I mean do you think he's ok?" She added.

"The guard is going to find him and he's with Jasiri. He'll have all the back-up he needs" Rafiki replied.

"Or he'll get killed first" Simba said, bitterly.

Back in the Outlands, Kion insists that Zira tell him more about the Roar, but she deflects the question by asking whether he will side with hyenas or lions. Kion argues that he is on the side of the Circle of Life, which prompts Zira to note the similarities between Kion and his father, Simba. She leads Kion into a large pit and laments his decision to not side with lions.

Suddenly, Kion realizes that he is surrounded by Zira's lionesses, and Zira explains that if he does not side with their pride, then he will never leave the Outlands. Bravely, Kion challenges Zira to call off her lionesses or else he will use the Roar of the Elders, but Zira points out that when Scar had used the Roar against his fellow lions, he had lost it. She then blames Simba for Scar's fall from the throne of the Pride Lands, and Kion yells that Scar had never been the true king. Furious, Zira orders an attack on Kion. However, just before the Outsiders can hurt him, Zira offers to forgive him if he will join her, and leaves him in the care of her pride while she goes to fetch her cubs.

Meanwhile, Nuka loses patience waiting for Zira and tries to attack Jasiri. When Kovu steps in the way to mediate, Jasiri comments that whatever game Nuka wants to play, she can play better. Antagonized, Nuka moves forward to attack, but is called off by Zira. She explains to Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, which prompts Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole.

Back in the pit, Kion tries to reason with the lionesses, then launches a surprise attack. He nearly makes it to the exit before he is pinned down by the Outsiders, who tell him to wait until Zira has returned.

Across the Outlands, Jasiri encounters the Lion Guard and informs them that Kion has joined forces with Zira and her family. A shocked Lion Guard insists that Kion would never be a part of Zira's family, and Jasiri berates herself for having believed Zira's lies.

As Kion continues to fend off the Outsiders, Zira arrives and mocks him for being unable to use his Roar.

"Zira, Why don't you just kill the annoying cub and let us be done with this?" Pandora asked as she arrived on the scene.

"I just have to time it right" Zira muttered.

A befuddled Kovu questions his mother as to what is going on and wonders why they cannot be friends with Kion. Zira counters that Kion has left her no choice, for he has sided with Jasiri and her clan over the Outsiders. Nuka asks whether they should be afraid of Kion's Roar, but Zira explains that he cannot use his powers without losing them forever.

Encouraged by Kion's weakness, Nuka tries to attack him, but is fended off by Kion. Zira warns Kion that this is his last chance to join her, but just then, Kion catches sight of Ono hovering over the pit.

Zira tried to kill Kion (Since that was what she implied earlier) but Kion moved out of the way fast.

Filled with renewed confidence, he yells out the start of the Lion Guard's catchphrase, which is completed by his team as they rush into the pit. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri fend off the Outsiders and corner them against a wall of the pit.

Realizing that this is Kion's team, Zira mocks the Lion Guard for only having one lion and rallies her lionesses with a cry that they outnumber their enemies.

The lion guard fought Zira's lionesses as they tried to outwit them with their strength.

Bunga urges Kion to use his Roar, but Kion worries that he will lose the Roar as Scar did for using it against other lions. Despite Kion's fears, Bunga insists that Scar did not lose his Roar because he used it against other lions, but because he used it for evil.

Sensing Kion's change of heart, Zira claims that she knows the Roar's powers better and that Kion must listen to her. Kion, however, is not swayed and tells her that she is not welcome in the Pride Lands so long as he is around. As Kion steps forward menacingly, Kovu begins to back away slowly and ducks down just in time to avoid the Roar.

The force of the Roar blasts Zira and the other Outsiders out of the pit to the termite-infested place seen after Kovu and Kiara's first encounter which became their permanent home to survive in because they had been there BEFORE, and Kovu scrambles to catch up with them.

"I HATE this place!" Nuka cried.

"Maybe killing Kion will move along your training, Kovu?" Zira wondered.

"But-" Kovu began.

"You're still a heart of gold. Time to do more tests" Zira grinned.

"Maybe joining a team will help?" Pandora suggested.

"Maybe but I have an even BETTER idea" Zira smiled.

Back at the watering hole, Madoa admits that she is glad Jasiri has Kion for a friend. Just then, the two young hyena pups run up to Kion, who asks them if they are still scared of him. The two pups race away and hide, prompting laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. Jasiri then tells Kion to take it as a compliment, for he is rather fierce.

Zira made her way back to the watering hole and pounced Kion while everyone else was distracted.

-end of Lions of the Outlands-

Going to the Trolls' world:

"Since you managed to rescue Ridley after the time race, Nick Wizard has targeted the new trolls world to recruit the chief borgen villain of his plans" Oswald stated.

"Why would he go there?" I asked.

"To use the trolls for something secret" Mickey replied.

"At least we'll get to sing songs during this adventure" Sky smiled.

Morgan sighed.

"This is going to be painful" Morgan groaned.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'm almost certain you'll enjoy this!" I exclaimed while smiled as we went through the portal to the trolls world which turned most of the Rouges in to the Bergens while the rest of us became colourful trolls in our favourite colours to reflect our personalities.

"Robin, you and the Rouges look out for Bridget the scullery Maid while we help the trolls with their situation" I said though a hidden earpiece.

"Roger that" Robin whispered.

At this point in time, the trolls had just escaped from the Bergens and the Chief bergen lady was banished.

Chef is a tall and ugly bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears and light blue hair, also with enormous chin.

Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter (and the film's protagonist), the extremely happy and optimistic Princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls's escape, despite the fears and warnings of the grey grumpy glum Troll Branch (the film's deuteragonist) that loud parties will attract the Bergens.

Poppy has flamingo pink skin and has sparkles on both cheek and wears a blue shirt with a green hairband with butterflies on her pink hair. She also wears a ponytail with a light blue rubber band.

Branch has straight black hair and has grayish like skin. He wears a brown clothes with a green strap.

Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen Chef sees the fireworks and captures a vast number of Trolls. Poppy is one of the few Trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together, they go to Bergen Town.

Once at the Bergen Town, Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by Chef's maid Bridget, and manages to strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends, they will help her get a date with the now King Gristle Jr.

Bridget is a purple bergen with pink cheeks a light purple hair. She wears a pink dress, a tattered and dirty apron, and pink shoes.

With the Trolls' advice (and hair), Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the Trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last Troll, the Zen-like Troll Creekwho after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle.

Creek has purple skin, blue eyes, blue/turquoise hair and wears bright yellow trousers.

While the Trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being immediately captured afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own life. Afterwards, Chef sends Creek to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be immediately captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush.

Pandora in the form of a bergen stolen Creek from the Chief lady.

"I can help you live longer and get your wish if you help me get some trolls for my master" Pandora stated.

"Agreed" Chief smiled.

Fortunately, before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too.

Chief stole Dave diamond, DJ Suki and Cooper for Pandora.

Guy Diamond is a light blue sparkly troll that wears nothing. He has light blue straight, long sticking up hair.

DJ Suki is a bright pink troll wearing a stripey top, stripey trousers, headphones and purple, white and yellow bracelets on each arm. She has orange hair and wears a purple hair bobble.

Cooper is a giraffe-like Troll that has very fuzzy red and pink stripey fur. He has four blue legs, blue hair and wears a green hat.

The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access:

Branch; I got this feeling inside my bones  
(It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on)  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone...

Grace and Poppy:

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good song in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop

Everyone:

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Danyal and Robin:

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

All Trolls:

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

Branch and Jean:

Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good song in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop 

Rouges and Knights:

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everyone:

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on

I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling...

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(Branch: I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(Branch: I can't stop the feeling...)  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(Branch and Jean: I can't stop the feeling...)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everybody sing!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)

However, The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries one last time to kill the Trolls. But before she can do so, she is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Bridget. Together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. 

Everyone:

Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling...

(Got this feeling in my body, come on...)

As Poppy and Branch hugged just after she became queen, Chief and Creek were revived and dragged away by Pandora to Nick Wizard.

The other trolls and characters got sent to Traverse town as their colour fades to grey.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Some of our friends were taken during our song" Poppy replied.

"Pandora. Don't worry, Poppy We'll get them back. I promise" I stated.

"Where do you think they'll target next?" Danyal asked.

"There's trouble in Labyrinth, Guys!" Oswald cried.

"That's where we're going next then. To the Labyrinth world!" I cried.

-End of the Trolls mission-

-Dark Plight and Shredder's might:

Continuing from the events of The Super Shredder, as Shredder and Splinter plummet into the abyss, Shredder manages to land on a metal I-beam while Splinter bangs his head on several more before finally reaching the bottom of the abyss.

Back with the Turtles, Karai, and April, they manage to escape Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Elite Foot-bots and return to their lair. Casey arrives and learns of Splinter's fate, and fully supports the rescue effort the Turtles make to go find Splinter. While Mikey goes looking for Splinter, the rest of the team will protect him from Shredder and his goons.

As for Shredder, as he climbs back to safety, Tiger Claw helps him up, then is horrified upon seeing Shredder's left hand in its current state, and warns Shredder that any more mutagen could be dangerous. However, knowing that Splinter is still alive, Shredder wants Zeck and Steranko to remain in the under-city and look for him.

As for Splinter, as he comes to and places his leg in a makeshift splint, he discovers to his disbelief that Victor Falco is still alive. As Falco taunts him and tries to convince him to fall back under his control, when Splinter refuses, Falco covers himself with rats to assume a more monsterous, rat-like form to devour Splinter.

As for the Turtles, Donnie and Mikey descend with their grappling gear to find Splinter, leaving Raph and Casey to deal with Bebop and Rocksteady. Leo, April, and Karai remain behind as April senses Super Shredder and Tiger Claw's approach, and flee for the surface. Under orders from Super Shredder, Tiger Claw goes after April and Karai to bring Karai back alive to Super Shredder, but Karai assumes her mutant form to knock Tiger Claw onto some power lines, electrocuting him and knocking him out. Leo is separated from the girls to face Super Shredder alone, who knocks Leo out into the street, causing a panic amongst the innocent civilians, before attempting to crush him between his hands. Luckily, April and Karai arrive to help, with April using her psychic powers to try and beat Super Shredder herself. During the fight, after Super Shredder is smashed into a building by a fuel tanker truck, he tosses the truck towards Karai, but April is able to catch it with her psychic powers. After some struggling, April's Aeon crystal soon gives her the strength to succeed, causing her eyes to glow a bright blue and smile almost malevolently, before she tosses it aside. However, it leaves her too fatigued to help Leo as Super Shredder prepares to kill him. However, Karai pleads with Super Shredder to not do this, trying to convince him to do something good with his life instead of be consumed by his vengeance. Touched by this, Super Shredder tries to apologize to Karai, but it was all a ruse as Karai punches him in his mutated heart, leaving him weakened and in need of mutagen once more. Tiger Claw quickly arrives to retrieve Super Shredder and prevent Karai from pursuing, while Karai gives up the chase to help April get Leo back to the lair for medical attention.

Meanwhile, Casey and Raph are able to defeat Bebop and Rocksteady, while Splinter is able to overpower the rat monster when he nearly succumbs to his feral instincts, until a vision of the Turtles and Tang Shen allows his humanity to retake control, leading him to soon discover that it was all a hallucination brought on by his fever, as he soon discovers Falco's skeletal remains, and is then rescued by Donnie and Mikey.

Back at his hideout, Super Shredder demands a larger dose of mutagen to stabilize his condition, but Tiger Claw tries to stop him, saying that any more could destroy him, but Super Shredder overpowers Tiger Claw, pins Stockman to the control panel, and forces him to administer another dose. Tiger Claw can only watch in shock and fear as Super Shredder lets out an enraged scream as the mutagen strengthens him once more...

Meanwhile...

"So we didn't need to revive Shredder either way?" Pandora wondered.

"Looks like it but we could use him as back-up fuel don't you think?" Peepers asked.

"Sure, sure. Someone get Zira to join please, I need that annoying Kion the overpowered 'Gary-stu' to be out of commission so all the events can make sense" Nick Wizard stated.

"Yes, sir" Pandora replied as she dashed off.

"Just because I lost Kion and Kopa once as adults doesn't mean I can't try again in the Lion Guard era" Nick Wizard smiled.

-To be continued-

 **I knew I had to improve that episode with Zira, Nuka, Kovu and Vitani in it so badly.**

 **I hope you like the improvements.**

 **Should I try doing a lion king story on its own as in separate from the Magical Disney series?**

 **I feel like I can sort of pull off Zira's character in my writing somehow.**

 **I hope you liked my take on what could happen in the episode 'Shade'.**

 **Ironically, for us in the UK we're two episodes behind everyone else because season 3 started late for us so I end up watching the episodes online before they air here because its too tempting!XD**

 **Anyway, Who's excited about reading the Christmas chapter on Christmas eve/day?!**

 **Sometimes I wish I could help with writing stories for a Disney show. I mean if The lion Guard was on Disney XD they could do a lot more with Kion, Zira etc and maybe even explain why Kion is gone/non-exisitant in the second half of the second LK movie and even have Kion killed off in the last episode of the series or run of to start a new pride but not cause**

 **contradictions with the movie like the lions of the outlands did!**

 **Sorry, I was letting out my anger. I do love this episode but the bit where they go to that termite place and Zira says 'Our new home' kinda ticked me off because she goes back there after kovu and Kiara's first encounter and this series takes place a few years after that you know.**

 **It's even more confusing since its meant to be CANNON!**

 **Ok I'm done.**

 **So do you think I should add some Penn Zero stuff when it returns next year?**

 **What do you think will happen in the rest of RWBY Volume 4? (Hopefully it won't have the ending that I planned or I'm done for)**

 **Anyway, Read and review or Nick Wizard and Zira will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Lion King analogies, RWBY once more, actual future teases, development and stuff!

 **All of the lion king songs belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them!**

 **'My lullaby' and 'We are one' are my fave LK2 songs ever!**

 **Did you know that the second Movie is technically as old as me because it was made in 1998?**

 **Amazing right?!**

 **Oh I don't own the plots of 'Gem Harvest' and 'Page turner'.**

 **The plot of Vol 4 episode 4 'Family' belongs to Roosterteeth. I'm just borrowing it!**

 **Just want to say it's VERY hard trying to parody one of my faverioute sequel songs to fit the mood I was going for.**

Page turner:

In Star's bedroom, Glossaryck bores Star as he tries to pick out the "perfect chip" in a bag of corn chips. To combat this boredom, Glossaryck suggests that Star practice her magic, and he even allows her to pick a spell to practice with. As Glossaryck finds his perfect chip, Star eventually settles on a chapter in her Magic Instruction Book that's locked by magical chains and a skull-shaped lock. Glossaryck forbids Star from reading this chapter, calling it the most dangerous in the book and claiming that it could "taint" her. Unfortunately, this only entices Star more, and she convinces Glossaryck to let her read the locked chapter by holding his perfect corn chip hostage.

After unlocking the book's forbidden chapter and moving Star to the other side of the room, Glossaryck agrees to give Star a small peek at the chapter. However, before he can do so, he receives a call from the Bureaucracy of Magic, and his consciousness is dragged away into another dimension. At the Bureaucracy of Magic, Glossaryck is greeted by security guard/receptionist/elevator operator Sean, who tells him that he has been summoned by the Magic High Commission on the top floor.

Back in Star's bedroom, Star is left alone with Glossaryck's unconscious body and the Magic Instruction Book's forbidden chapter unlocked. She is about to call her mother for advice, but she changes her mind when she notices the book. At the Bureaucracy of Magic, Glossaryck's trip to the top floor is extremely inconvenienced by a "No Magic" rule, a metal detector-like gate, and an out-of-service elevator, forcing him to take the stairs.

Marco enters Star's room to show off his first chest hair, and he finds Star sitting in front of her instruction book, tempted to read the unlocked chapter. Though Glossaryck has forbidden Star from turning the page, Star realizes that Marco is not bound by such restrictions.

Meanwhile, when Glossaryck reaches the top of the stairs at the Bureaucracy of Magic, he ends up right back on the first floor. Enraged, he breaks the building's "No Magic" rule and uses his powers to move the entire lobby to the top floor. There, he meets with the Magic High Commission: a demon girl with red hair, a goat-like creature with bat wings, a creature with a diamond-shaped head and snake arms named Rhombulus, and a cosmic skull-faced creature in a crystal ball named Omnitraxus. Glossaryck is upset with the High Commission for wasting his valuable time, and he briefly battles the short-tempered Rhombulus before they are interrupted by the arrival of Queen Butterfly.

Queen Butterfly explains to Glossaryck that something somewhere is siphoning off magic from the universe. To prepare themselves for whatever is causing it, the queen tells Glossaryck to accelerate Star's training. However, Glossaryck refuses. When the queen asks him why his methods for training Star are so different from when he trained her, Glossaryck says it's because Star herself is different. He tells Queen Butterfly that Star should be trusted to make her own decisions, especially since she was left alone with the book's chapter about Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness. Realizing her faults, Queen Butterfly accepts Glossaryck's words of wisdom.

Upon returning to Star's bedroom, Glossaryck discovers that Star has already read through the Magic Instruction Book's forbidden chapter. Fortunately, she was able to resist the temptation of learning dark magic.

Unfortunately, Marco WAS tempted, and he now floats at the centre of a whirlpool of evil energy.

His eyes were black pools of pure evil!

"You can control the heartless!" Master Xehanort's voice cried.

Luckily, Glossaryck has a spell to fix it.

They heard laughter just as Glossaryck found the spell to change Marco to normal.

"I will be back do you hear me?! I will take over Marco Diaz!" Monster Arm's voice exclaimed as Star performed the spell to change Marco back to normal once more.

Meanwhile as the 'Naysaya' event occurred...

Ludo was conversing with his wand.

"How am I suppose to steal that book if she always has it?" Ludo complained.

Bide your time for Bon Bon's return the wand replied.

"Hm... That's a brilliant idea! I'll check my calendar to see what day it is!" Ludo exclaimed.

He checked his Mewman calendar.

It just read 'Fall' with a red 'X' on one of the days.

Ludo grinned.

"She won't see me coming!" Ludo cried.

Unless she knows what her own show's schedule is and can see the future then no she'll be so shocked The wand stated.

At the same time:

"I'm in another plan of existence what did you expect?" Toffee smiled at the audience.

-To be continued in 'Bon Bon the clown: So the Drama edition!'-

The song of family:

"Green, I've been starting to doubt if I truly am heterosexual. I mean I like boys but I've had minor crushes before and when I fill out a form, I feel conflicted but still tick heterosexual. I do plan on figuring out that part of me after I leave college but I don't know how I intent to do that without doing something stupid" I confessed.

"I'll do my best to help you in any way I can" Green smiled.

"We all will" Jean added.

Green:

As you go through life, you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

Jean:

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

All the Disney Knights:

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

(Choir x2:

Undeli

Undeli

We are one)

Me:

If there's so much I don't know

Can I still just be me

The way I am

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan

Green:

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

Jean:

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

Everyone:

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

"We'll help you figure out your sexuality, so don't you fret dear Grace" Green grinned.

"We're doing in Disney-style" Jean added.

"I think I love that song too much!" I laughed as I hugged everyone for cheering me up and promising to help me discover more about myself.

-The end for now...-

Gem Harvest: Family Edition!

Steven knocks on the barn door and waits to be greeted by Lapis and Peridot to begin the sleepover. Earning no response, Steven tries to pull the rope attached to the alien mask with antlers, which falls apart after being tugged. Steven then notices a field of corn and walks through it to soon be presented some established farmland. After walking further into the farmland, the two hoses watering the crops burst, startling Steven and getting Lapis and Peridot to notice him. Lapis apologizes for spraying him accidentally and is glad Steven could make it. Peridot comes in on a tractor, asking what Steven thinks of their "experiment" to his approval.

Steven asks why they started farming stuff. Peridot explains that she has all of the skills required for growing Gems, so she started to use those skills to grow something else. She, however, believes the vegetables will grow into sentient beings after some time. Steven tells them that is not how vegetables work, leading to their disappointment. Peridot misses the "pitter patter of full-sized Gem soldiers" while Lapis mentions the silence in the area without company. They both walk off to disassemble the tractor. Steven gets the idea to create a living vegetable for Lapis and Peridot.

The next day, Peridot shows Steven the sentient pumpkin that grew overnight and believes it is her and Lapis' creation. The pumpkin, however, is bound to Steven as he is the true creator. Steven attempts to make excuses as Lapis and Peridot grow more suspicious of the behaviour. Steven eventually comes clean and leads to a depressive episode. Steven gets the idea to create a jack-o-lantern to address their concerns. Steven begins to carve a pumpkin, putting the sentient pumpkin into a state of distress, eventually making it run to Lapis and Peridot to be cared for by them.

A plane flies over, and Steven, Lapis, and Peridot check it out. The pilot is distraught to see the farm in its current state.

He is shown wearing an olive-colored pilot's jacket with the collar folded downwards, with a pastel gray shirt underneath. His legs are covered by tan jeans and black boots. To finish, he is wearing a brown Eskimo beanie which covers his gray hair. His face is wrinkled and his skin is a light pastel brown which differentiates him from Greg Universe.

Peridot and Lapis confront the man, who analyzes the strange constructions and the appearances of the Gems and concludes them to be hippies who contaminated the barn. Lapis uses her hydrokinesis and Peridot uses her attack drones to attack the man. Steven reasons the attack to a non-hostile level. During it, it is found out the man wants them out of "my barn".

Greg, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst got Steven, Lapis, and Peridot's message and came as a result. Lapis puts the man down, who recognizes Greg who does the same. The man attempts to encourage Greg to chase off "these freeloaders" who are using some "hippy mind tricks." Greg explains that he let them into the barn which outrages the man further. Steven asks who the man is, and Greg tells the group that he is his cousin, Andy. Andy, shocked to hear Steven is Greg's son, is baffled by these changes and gives Steven a big hug. He also asks Greg how he was never told about this, which Greg responds he couldn't because he hasn't seen Andy in years. Andy mentions that it was Greg's fault for that since two decades ago, the family drove off in their van with Greg. Andy tries to guess which one of the Gems were the wife, but Greg reveals that Rose Quartz is "no longer with us". Greg mentions how the Gems with him are like her family, which is what led to Greg offering the barn to them.

Andy argues that the barn is for the DeMayos instead, which led to Steven questioning what a "DeMayo" is. Greg reveals he and Steven are the "Universes" now, which infuriates Andy even more. Steven asks if Universe isn't a real last name, but is told it is since Greg decided to have it changed. Andy is then sick of the Gems' company after Greg mentions they are "alien refugees from space". Not supporting the fact that the Gems are basically illegal immigrants living on his land, Andy tells Lapis and Peridot to leave. Sparking hostility from the two again triggered Steven to cool the heat and come to a resolution with Andy.

Steven mentions the longevity of their stay on the barn and how much it means to them as they spend time together here. Andy argues that his family did the same as well via tradition for many years. Steven proposes a traditional meal to eat together and have a good time so Andy will have to admit to the family. Andy accepts and walks away to get the junk out of his plane. Steven hopes the proposal will go well, but Greg lets Steven know how Andy tends to be consistent with his traditions and won't change his mind often. The Gems begin to talk about their impression on Andy, the majority having a distaste before Garnet suggests to get on his good side by asking Steven what they should do for "family".

The Gems begin to harvest the crops, many of which their methods humans are not capable of made Andy contemplate his feelings for the situation. After harvesting, Andy points out if the feast is only with a bunch of vegetables and concludes the Gems are vegetarians. Steven reasons that by mentioning its purifying effect on the body and soul. Pearl and Peridot create an "oven-cooktop combo" with the plane's engine which makes Andy so angry, his face blushes. He is mad about how the engine of his "legendary" plane has been used to create "this abomination". He breaks down to incoherent ranting on how people like the Gems take anything they want because nothing belongs to anyone. Andy walks off to try and calm down. The Gems negotiate again, and Steven offers to make the ultimate party to turn this around.

Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot drive off, leaving Andy, Greg, Steven, and Amethyst to keep each other company as they work on the food. Steven is amused when Andy could peel the potatoes as one slice of skin who explains has been peeling a lot of potatoes in his day when assigned to kitchen duty. Greg asks how aunt Deb has been, which sparked annoyance in Andy since he can't compress 20 years into one sentence. After Steven summons his shield to serve as a bowl to heat the carrot slices, Andy sees the mechanism in work and realizes recycling used pieces of another product is not so bad. He also explains how he has been traveling the world in his plane and how it is up there alone with no company, much like he doesn't have much on the ground either.

Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis come back with a wedding cake, a helium balloon, and a tombstone with "R.I.P Andy" engraved onto it. They explain they wanted to cover as many celebrations that exist in human culture. This makes Andy so unconscious about the situation that he gives up being angry and starts laughing. Afterward, he asks where he should be sitting on the table where the feast will be hosted.

The feast begins, and since all tradition Andy is familiar with is thrown out the window, he decides to eat dessert before dinner by taking a slice of the wedding cake. He shows some manners, however, and passes it to Peridot, which causes the rest of the group to mimic Andy until it is handed back to him. Andy asks if they don't like cake, which Steven replies they don't need to eat, but notes Amethyst loves to.

The table starts to converse as Andy watches over, getting more uncomfortable by the second, even being interrupted by Pearl at one point when the topic was "saving the Earth". The group then begins to thank each other for their contributions that led to their current situation. Andy wasn't thanked, though, so Peridot came up with a sentimental reason. Andy stands up and tells the Gems he has renounced his ownership of the barn and walks off to fly off in his plane.

Steven and Lapis begin to give chase. Steven asks Andy if something is wrong. Andy replies that the problem is the abnormality of Steven "a mile in the sky hanging off a floating lady". Steven then asks why Andy left. Andy replies that he didn't but everyone else did. He stayed behind trying to keep things how they used to be. Andy and Lapis take to the border of the troposphere, and Steven asks Lapis to throw him to the plane and come back later. Steven's weight results in an imbalance for the plane. Steven begins to reason once more and say how he loves the Gems but is also a human too, leaving him no excuse not to be interested in Andy's family and to join it as well. The plane begins to lose control, making Steven fall off. Steven tries to think happy thoughts so he can activate his floating ability. It did not activate, but Andy swooped down to rescue Steven in time. Andy is extremely angry at Steven for a moment for what they did that could've had a grave consequence, but is glad that he is okay.

He reflects on how things changed so much and his decisions to keep everything the same. He also reflects on how with his plane, he could visit anywhere and get to know Steven earlier. He comes to terms that he should have changed to not conflict with the flow of the river. Steven says he is not too late and is there with the Gems if Andy wants them to be. They return to the barn to be greeted by the Gems with Pearl attempting to apologize. Andy says to not worry and asks if there are any leftovers from the feast. The Gems depart to get that organized, and Greg and Andy resolve themselves, glad to be back together again.

The pumpkin pet runs over, and Andy asks if there are any leftovers. The pumpkin coughs up the groom figurine from the wedding cake, causing Steven, Greg, and Andy to laugh for a bit until Andy mentions how grotesque that was.

Ominous music plays to signify something coming in the future...

-End of Gem Harvest-

The sound of the lion King 2!:

 **Simba:**

As you go through life, you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

 **Kiara:**

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan

 **Simba:**

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

In the Outlands (2 years prier the waterhole incident) Zira brought Kovu home and got a brilliant plan to get revenge on Simba through song:

 **Zira:**

Sleep, my little Kovu

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king

 **Kovu:** (spoken)

Good night.

 **Zira:** (spoken)

Good night, my little prince.

Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

 **Zira:**

I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

His daughter squealing in my grasp

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby!

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live!

 **Nuka:**

So you found yourself somebody

Who'd chase Simba up a tree

 **Zira:**

Oh, the battle may be bloody

But that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby!

Scar is gone, but Zira's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

 **Nuka:**

Sleep, ya little termite

Uh, I mean, precious little thing

 **Vitani:**

One day, when you're big and strong

 **Zira:**

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar!

 **Nuka:**

The joy of vengeance!

 **Vitani:**

Testify!

 **Zira:**

I can hear the cheering!

 **Nuka and Vitani:**

Kovu! What a guy!

 **Zira:**

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

-End of Lion King 2 songs spree-

The Future Hints

In Nick Wizard's Hideout...

"So what do we do now?" PIXAR asked.

"Well the time race is over and the final battle is looming yet we can still cause a bit of chaos to get the upper hand. Get me Raven Xiao Long" Nick Wizard replied.

Raven (Yang's mother) appeared moments later for him.

"Yes, sir?" She replied.

"How's the hunt for the other maidens?" He asked.

"It's going very well. I even heard that my Daughter lost an arm in battle" Raven replied.

"Good, Carry on. I need to check on Salem and Ludo next" Nick Wizard stated as Raven went away.

The shipping war: Some time after the school dance! (This is non-cannon)

 **This is based on Morningmark's awesome shipping war AU comic!**

The First timeline:

At some point in the future, Star and Marco somehow have a child called Elizabeth.

She had brown hair like her dad but was as long as her mother, Fleur-de-lis cheek marks and blue eyes from Star wearing a similar blue dress to Star's but with white wings and a pink heart, Brown boots and dark pink tights holding the family wand which was pink with a red butterfly on its faceplate with white wings, a purple and pink handle and a sword with a brown hilt.

By the time she was 14, Glossarick had trained her half way in her progress to being the next future queen.

"Glossarick, the magic council has detected something the timeline" Queen Star stated.

"What is it, Your majesty?" He asked.

"An anomaly. Not just any anomaly. A TIME one. It appears that the day of the school dance and Bon bon's return, Marco is going to become Jackie's girlfriend" Star replied.

"Elizabeth, Come with me child. We're going to ask Father Time for a favour" Glossarick stated.

"Ok but what do you want me to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're going to go back to the night of the dance and save your existence. Stop Jackie and Marco from being together" Glossarick replied.

So they arrived at the dimension of Time and Father Time allowed Elizabeth to borrow the wheel of progress to go back to the school dance.

Second timeline:

"Stapocalypse" occurred a couple months after the school dance, when a mile-wide star-shape portal suddenly appeared in the night sky of Echo Creek, released all kinds of monsters to the Earth Dimension .

This event was caused by Mewni's version of Bill Cipher as Blendin Blandin left his Time measuring tape behind during his trip back to Time Baby.

Marco and Jackie got together and had a child together.

All of society broke down and Star was missing.

Jackie and Marco's kid who was 16 with Jackie's hair streak and Marco's hair with Jackie's blue eyes.

He wore a battle-read outfit with a tattered cloak, purple bandana and a purple scarf around the lower half of his face.

They named him Jam because there was not enough time with the apocalypse going on by the time he was born.

Everyone had gone underground after

He was a regular scavenger who looked for things to use for weapons and food.

Jam picked up a lazer gun and drew 'No Magic' on to it.

Because of the war and apocalypse along with Star's disappearance, He was a bit disdain about magic.

However, as he search for more items, he found the tape measure in some rubble.

He brought it back to Marco and Jackie.

"I need you to make sure Star is safe in the past and to check on our younger selves. This is the one thing I kept as a gift from Star: Dimensional scissors" Marco stated as he gave his son the pink-red pair that Star used to own.

"I think that tape measure could be a time machine. Go test it out, Tiger" Janna said as she winked at him.

"Janna! That's my son!" Marco cried.

Janna shrugged.

"I don't care dude, I can flirt with anyone I please even if they're related to you" Janna smiled.

With one more look at his parents, he used the machine and scissors go back to the school dance.

Back to present-day in Bon Bon the clown...

"It's really lovely tonight. Jackie, I really do care about you and I've had load of fun today-" Marco began.

The two were about to kiss when a dimension portal rip began to appear so Marco and Jackie moved out of the way.

"Jakie Lynn Thomas, Stay away from my dad!" Elizabeth cried.

Then someone who looked exactly like Marco but with Jackie's green hair streak shot a laser at Elizabeth but she deflected it with her sword.

"No, You stay away from MY Parents!" He cried.

The two love birds (Marco and Jackie) were very confused.

"Let's see where this goes" Janna stated with a wild grin.

"I am Elizabeth, Daughter of the Starco Pair Marco and Star Butterfly of Mewni" Elizabeth said.

"And I am Jam Diaz,Jackie and Marco's son. My true name is James but that didn't make it on my birth certificate" Jam added.

"Why are you here?" Jackie asked.

"To Save you!" Jam said at the same time as Elizabeth.

"To Stop you!" Elizabeth cried as as Jam spoke.

"WHAT?!" The two future children cried.

"Easy guys. Why do you want to save or stop us?" Marco asked.

"Save my existence! What? NO, MY EXISITENCE!" They both cried in unison.

"This could take a while" Janna said as she materialised some popcorn.

So the two future children explained their timeliness' situation and this shocked all of them.

"So all of this happened and you were both told to come back to this specific time. I see. Now that I think about it. Where is Star?" Marco asked.

Meanwhile...

Star faced Bon Bon the clown, cast a dark spell and got sucked into a green portal.

She wasn't seen again.

The end for now

Family (RWBY)( All the RWBY stuff will contribute to the big ending I have so Volume 4 is before and After the time race respectively):

The farmboy, Oscar, finishes his work and walks back into the barn with his tools when he notices something in the mirror. After his reflection, he nervously calls out "Hello?"

After a pause, Ozpin's voice booms out of the mirror, introducing itself, and sending the boy flying backwards into a stack of hay. His aunt calls out from the farmhouse telling him to be careful with his tools.

Yang is inside of a nightmare, where she finds herself with both arms and the ghostly image of Adam Taurus threateningly approaching her, hand on his sword. Yang tries to use Ember Celica to defend herself, but her blasts are ineffective. As he comes right up to her and stars to unsheathe his sword, she finds both her weapons and her right arm are missing. She immediately wakes up, taking a moment to look at the Atlas robotic arm she has yet to try on.

Hearing noises from downstairs, Yang heads to the kitchen to find Professor Oobleck and Professor Port enjoying a drink with Taiyang. Joining them, she learns that Glynda is still performing repairs on Vale, and that Oobleck and Port are taking a brief rest. Her former professors ask why she has not tried the robotic arm yet, which she writes off as trying to treat her current state as the new normal, and that she cannot pretend her lost arm will come back. Taiyang agrees, but assures her he will be there for her when she is ready to get back into combat.

Relieved to have spoken with her professors again, Yang returns to her room, but is again left forlorn by the sight of the robotic arm. Looking out her window, she sees her father saying goodbye to Port and Oobleck. The professors ask Taiyang if he plans to go after Ruby, who has not contacted her father since she left. Taiyang replies, glancing up at Yang's room, that he has some "things to look after."

Team RNJR is on the road, approaching the village of Higanbana, which is well-protected and has an inn they can stay at. They comment on how they have not encountered many Grimm on their trip, deciding they have a lot of luck. Unbeknownst to them, Qrow is watching from a cliff-face above, having killed several Grimm that were stalking the team. He turns to notice a raven staring at him. After a moment, it flies off after Team RNJR. "Pfft," Qrow mutters. "Luck."

In Higanbana, Qrow stayed at a bar across the street from the inn as he watvhed Team RNJR _silently discussing with the proprietor from his table through the bar's window._

 _A waitress set a glass with liquor and ice in front of him_.

"Oh, I didn't - " Qrow began.

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." The waitress explained.

 _Qrow turned and looked up. An overhead shot showed the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible. Qrow turned back_.

"Thanks." Qrow replied.

"But, I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." The waitress smiled.

 _With a pleased smirk, Qrow watched the waitress as she walked away. After she was gone, he looked through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn_.

"Yeah." Qrow muttered.

He took his glass and headed upstairs. Raven Branwen was waiting for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it.

"Hello, brother." Raven said.

 _Qrow stared at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her_.

"Raven." Qrow said.

 _He pulled the chair that was beside her and dragged it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looked at her expectantly. Raven rolled her eyes and moved her mask to the side. Qrow sat down_.

"So, what do you want?" Qrow asked.

"A girl can't catch up with her family?" Raven stated.

"She can, _but you're not._ Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'. " Qrow replied.

 _He set the glass down_.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked.

 _Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass_.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asked.

"That's not - " Raven began.

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious to bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." Qrow interjected.

"I _saved_ her." Raven stated.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis." Qrow reminded her, sarcastically.

 _Raven leaned forward and grabbed Qrow by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions. The view slowly spinned above their heads as she spoke intently to him_.

"I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have It?" Raven asked, in a serious tone.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." Qrow pointed out.

"I just want to know what we're up against." Raven explained.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Qrow asked.

 _Raven glared and finally let go of her brother and sat back down with a noise of disgust_.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us." Qrow said.

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them." Raven countered.

"They were killers and thieves." Qrow stated.

"They were your family." Raven said, somberly.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Qrow noted.

 _Raven stood up, upset_.

"I lead our people now. And as their leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure their survival." Raven explained.

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too." Qrow said.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven said, matter-of-factually.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow confessed.

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Raven explained.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm." Qrow said.

 _Still not facing Qrow, Raven looked up, her eyes widening slightly at his words_.

"And I'm not talking about you, either." Qrow added.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Raven stated.

 _Qrow grabs onto the top of the mask_.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, and if you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow said.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked.

"'Cause without her, we're all going to die." Qrow explained.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Raven asked.

 _Qrow grimaced as Raven walked away. The sound of her sword getting unsheathed was heard and he looked up, unhappy._

 _Raven walked into her red portal and disappeared._

 _There was the sound of breaking glass and a gasp._

 _Qrow turned to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing._

 _She took a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow_.

"Make this one a double." Qrow said.

The next morning, Taiyang is watering plants when Yang comes out of the house, wearing the robotic arm. Smiling, Taiyang declares, "Let's get started."

Meanwhile...

"So you're telling me Raven was never on our side the whole time?!" Nick Wizard cried.

"You see, she's the leader of a tribe of bandits so their morals are bond to be more twisted than you" Peepers replied.

Nick Wizard glared at him.

"I mean their upbringing would be morally different so their idea of good and bad may be drastically different" Peepers added.

Nick Wizard thought to himself.

"Get Drakken, Shego and Eric here. I have just the thing to make Star and Marco's dance night a crossover hell!" Nick Wizard explained.

- **End of 'Family'-**

 _Coming up next: The BIGGEST Multicrossover event you've ever seen before December arrives,_

 _more Salem stuff, Patch time (Maybe) and a little but of Doctor zone and (Maybe) Doctor Strange as well._

 _ **It's Bon Bon meets So the Drama meets Roger Rabbit-level of madness!**_

 _ **So what do you think might happen in the future?**_

 _ **Do you think the future is TRUELY set in stone?**_

 _ **Do you think Nick Wizard may be running out of ideas?**_

 _ **Should I hint at the fact some animation companies might be slowly becoming corrupt? (*COUGH* Nick * COUGH COUGH *)**_

 _ **What suggestions do you have? (I'm currently running out of ideas. MLP is on break, GF is well over, Milo Murphy is going on a break with Star for the winter, I'm running out of shows for inspiration!)**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **So read and review or Zira will sing 'My Lullaby' to everyone to death!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Bon Bon the Drama, RWBY time is near, Patch's solo Mission and PIXAR's reflection

 _ **'So the drama' and Bon Bon the birthday clown belong to Disney and their respected creators along with all Star Vs and KP characters.**_

 _ **I don't own the plots of the TV Movie(So the drama) and Special(Bon Bon). I'm just borrowing them for the crossover event of the year!**_

 _ **All of the KP songs belong to the song writers. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _ **All songs from Star VS belongs to the creators. I'm just borrowing it.**_

 _ **All plot points, characters and plot elements from Dr Strange belong to Marvel and the creators. I'm just borrowing some of it to move my plot forward**_

 _ **The 'Wings of fire' series and characters belong to the author. I'm just borrowing them as I love them series so much.**_

 _ **Nick, CN and Disney own themselves and all of their characters and properties. I'm just borrowing characters or mentioning the companies for the sake of the plot.**_

 _ **All Power ranger characters and villains belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _ **The ploy of the episode 'Killer frost' is from the awesome Flash show which belong to DC and the creators. I'm just borrowing elements of it (And just a few lines) to add to my plot.**_

 _ **All DC characters even the Adam west era characters belong to DC, Warner bros and whoever made the iconic 60's show with the theme song. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick:_

While Christmas was slowly approaching, Nick Wizard went back to reality to check on the three main animation companies: Disney, CN and Nick as his Christmas plan was already in place.

At this point in time, Nick was treating quite a few creators bad and cancelling good shows before they showed their true potential (This being after Wander got cancelled).

He went to Nickelodeon's HQ first.

Most of the board leaders were nothing like the previous ones that helped the company get so popular back in the 90's and further back.

"Welcome back, Mr Nick Wizard" The staff said.

"It's good to be back" Nick Wizard replied as he grinned, maliciously.

He went into the animation studio to see how the corruption process was going.

At the same time...

Disney and CN were still at the half way point of the top of their game.

The problem was a lot of good shows were going to end soon and CN already had three annoying reboots on their plate.

They were running out of idea even though the cartoon pilots of potential were staring them in the face on their own Youtube channel!

Nick Wizard already knew about Infinity Train but didn't know about the cool shorts about the girl with a ghost family, the two sort-of Mexician brothers in a spooky town with a death wish , 12 Forever, the summer short etc.

PIXAR got wind of these awesome-sounding shorts and alerted Nick Wizard.

"PIXAR, send out Black Manta and Toffee's monster crew to deal with these cartoon shorts. All three companies must continue slowly being corrupted until there is nothing left!" Nick Wizard stated.

"Roger that" PIXAR said as she rushed off.

Meanwhile...

Earth 2 Killer Frost and Reverb went to Dr Alchemy's cave to meet Savitar.

Savitar was a really scary metallic speedster with glowing blue eyes and mouth with white lightening.

"You want to help bring the new age to this world? Go and look for other Earths that is worth your time. You are both no longer needed. This earth is slowly getting a new serious Killer frost who clearly is scared of her powers" Dr Alchemy said.

"Go and never return" Savitar added.

So the two went through a breach and were never seen again.

"Savitar, Nick Wizard forgot to target the underrated Disney movie called 'Bolt' from the late 2000's. I need you to capture Penny and Bolt along with the lightening bolt sword for the endgame" Alchemy stated.

"I'm on it but remember your place. You serve ME not the other way around" Savitar stated as he sped off.

Penny was a 13 year old girl with slender, auburn eyebrows, short auburn hair, brown eyes and fair skin wearing a chocolate long-sleeved shirt with a red T-shirt with a chocolate collar, grey jean shorts, grey and white striped tights, brown socks with a red line on each one and brown boots.

She was trapped inside the studio after fake Bolt replacement dog knocked over a lamp or candle which set the place on fire and made everyone escape in panic.

Bolt was a medium-sized and slender American Shepherd with white fur, black nose and pawpads, slightly muscular body, strong legs, round hips, trim belly, soft curves and long and bushy tail with slender muzzle, sharp teeth, big ears and expressive brown eyes.

Bolt went inside to rescue Penny.

As Bolt barked through the sound duct thing, the sword of his world was revealed because of his bravery.

Where were we during all of this?

We were trying to figure out what was causing the corruption of Nick, Disney and CN with Merlin and Yen Sid's help.

So by the time we were alerted of Bolt's world being targeted and went out to save it, Savitar had already taken the sword so that world was already gone!

As we returned to the hideout, Caitlin Snow (The earth one version) came to me for help.

"I need your help, I had a dr-" Caitlin began.

"A dream about meeting me. I had a dream about you too" I replied.

"I don't really know how to help but I'll do everything I can try and save you just don't kidnap anyone or you'll get in trouble with the law" I warned her.

"I'll try but 'She' might not let me" Caitlin replied, nervously.

"Have you tried saving Barry from Savitar yet?" I asked.

"I think so but I can't remember everything clearly" Caitlin replied.

"That must mean you've already tried to kidnap Julian and had a struggle with your powers.

I need to get you to a safe place so none of the villains can get you!" I said, urgently.

Just as we were about to make our way back to the hideout for safety, I heard clapping.

"So the hero girl is trying to help her DC ice friend stay safe from danger? Oh, 'help me! I can't control my powers because I'm so scared of loosing myself'(!) So gullible. You know I have my own superpower being a paradox and having stronger powers that you!" a voice cried.

We turned around slowly.

The voice belong to none other than Paradox Queen!

"You!" I cried.

"But she looks exactly like you!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"She's from a different version of flashpoint. It's a long complicated animated story for another time, my friend" I added as Caitlin was very confused.

"You really think you can help her when you can't figure out yourself?" Paradox Queen asked.

"Stop thinking you know me. Just because we share the same face doesn't mean we're alike" I stated.

"Stop yapping and come at me then" Paradox Queen smiled.

Meanwhile...

Nick Wizard was returning to his hideout and remember his chessboard.

He got the chessboard out and noticed a new piece had appeared.

It was a statue for a girl with red eyes which represented the 'Skull Heart'.

"Be careful what you wish for" A voice warned him.

He looked around suspiciously for the person who said it before moving the piece to the piece that looked like me as an act for the far future.

"The move you used was one that was unwise now you will no longer have this privilege!" The messenger said as they appeared.

"I'm sorry, I just want to get the future prepared" Nick Wizard pleaded.

"You can't instantly rewrite the future you can only change the near future not the distant one. The chessboard is yours now more. We are not happy" The messenger said as they removed their hood.

The messenger was really Morgaine this whole time!

She made the board disintegrate in front of his eyes.

"Good luck trying to make your plans work now" She stated as she disappeared.

Nick Wizard got angry and started knocking and throwing things until his prophecy book revealed a very small loophole: The astral dimension and Saviatar.

' _The speed good Savaitar is powerful and fast, He and a mystic master called Mordo know about a place called Astral dimension and Mirror dimension. There is a bigger multiverse out there and Mordo will open the way to the mirror dimension'_ The book read.

"How interesting" Nick Wizard smiled.

Back with Paradox Queen...

I got hit by Paradox Queen's energy bast three times while protecting Caitlin.

"You never know when to give up do you?" She asked.

"I'll never give up fighting" I stated.

"I would try to kill you but I'll take good ol' Frosty over here" Paradox Queen said as she grabbed poor Caitlin and disappeared through a portal.

"Caitlin!" I cried.

"Guys, My evil twin took Caitlin!" I exclaimed.

"I'll call Barry" Green replied through the comms.

So while Green contacted Barry, The others found the seeds of Nick, Disney and CN's corruption:

three different seeds in the form of 'Greed', 'product placement' and 'memes'.

Each in the main headquarters of each studio.

These items were a link to a dark secret which was the key to stopping the source of corruption but there was a catch.

There were versions of the items in an alternative world where cartoons no longer exist.

"Guys, you're going yo have to put the stop corruption plan on hold on as we need to save Caitlin" I stated.

So Barry looked for Caitlin and tracked her to the Marvel multiverse as Dr Strange was shown the mirror Dimension.

The mirror was a parallel version of our reality only the real world unaffected by what happens and doesn't witness any of the battles that occur in there.

Magic users can warp the environment to their will in battle but because it's a mirror kind of realm, people's voices echo in there and there are reflected mirrors as well.

"I think I found Caitlin" Barry stated.

Caitlin looked up as her eyes were lit up in a pale whitish-blue colour as she stared helplessly.

"Do you really think you can help me?" Caitlin asked as her voice echoed.

"If you kill me, you can leave and do whatever you want. You want to be a villain this is what they do, they kill their friends. Come on Killer Frost, I want to see some killing" Barry said as Caitlin made a icicle form in her hand which Barry moved towards him.

Caitlin was physically and emotional conflicted as her eyes reflected her inner turmoil as she fought to stop herself from killing Barry.

"You can't do it because underneath all that cold, you're still you" Barry stated.

Then Caitlin broke the ice in her hand as her eyes changed back to the usual brown colour and she broke down in Barry's arms.

"Barry, I'm so sorry!" She cried as she wept.

Dr Strange gave all three of us sling rings which were special rings to help us get to different dimensions as he helped us return to our own.

"If you ever need me to help you lock away any dangerous villains, just let me know" Dr Strange said as he opened a portal for us and we went through.

As we returned to our universe, I got the most amazing idea.

Once we regrouped with the others, I told them about the Mirror dimension and how we could possibly use it to our advantage in the future.

Meanwhile...

"Savitar, I need you to keep any eye of this group of Disney Fans and their friends. They're going to be a lot of trouble in the future so You have to find the sword of the lady and the tramp along with The nightmare before Christmas" Nick Wizard stated.

"You can get Pandora to tackle that Halloween-Christmass-themed place. I'll take the dog world, I heard Thanos knows about the time stone so are you going to use those gems?" Savitar asked.

"I'm going to get someone else to take care of that for me" Nick Wizard replied as he looked up at a screen with PIXAR in it.

-S Danyal's scene with my assistance-

Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and Oswald were getting into a bitter argument over the rogues and Robin's relationship.

Oswald snapped, "Mickey, just hear me out. I advise that these lovebirds can't be together."

Mickey asked, "Why?"

Oswald snapped, "As I said before, they're from two worlds, there's no way to be together."

Mickey asked, "What are you saying?"

Oswald answered, "I'm saying there's no way for the girl to be with Robin."

Mickey stated in an optimistic tone, "We can transport Robin with the girl."

Oswald slammed Mickey to the wall inadvertently breaking the portal.

He snapped, "How can we allow someone who's not from our borders to pass through that thing? Have you thought of that?"

Mickey answered and asked quickly, "Not really. What's your point?"

Oswald answered back, "Well, I found something. I remembered a darker legend similar to the two's romance. Several decades ago, there was a variation of Robin that went mad trying to bring back his girlfriend after selling his soul to the dark ones, but he was caught along with his accomplices, as they were condemned to be hanged in gibbets as birds would eat them alive, the high guardians of the DC Universe banished his dark soul to a dimension devoid of animation as punishment. His body however was sealed in melted wax. The variation was also cursed with immortal pain to suffer for eternity and the body is never to be released."

Mickey asked, "Where'd you get that story from? Why does it sound familiar?"

Oswald answered, "Yen Sid told me that story as I was living in the wasteland."

Mickey could not find anything on the mysterious girl or the Robin variation, he asked, "Where's the records of this?"

Oswald answered, "Unfortunately, no one made any records of this because as I said it's a legend, but Master Yen Sid has the book of legends so he can help."

Mickey exclaimed, "I thought you allowed the shipping."

Oswald stated, "I do. But I fear that the legend will resonate."

Mickey said in exasperation, "Give it a rest."

Meanwhile, Anakin and Green landed into a dimension finding themselves in an alternate Traverse Town. All around them were no cartoons, rather live action renditions of classics.

Anakin stopped a live action Alice and asked, "What happened here?"

"Disney happened. They keep remaking old movies so us real versions of those characters end up here" older LA Alice replied.

"I'm here too you know!" LA Alice from before the snow white movie yelled in the background. She was in black and white to indicate the era she was from.

Green found Robin who was looking around and he asked, "Robin, is that you?"

This Robin answered, "I was wondering if you could help me reunite my body. It's heavily guarded."

At the same time...

Yen Sid called Danyal and Robin to his tower.

Danyal asked, "What do you want sir?"

Yen Sid summoned the book and he stated, "This story will explain why Oswald is trying to uphold the world order in check."

"That must explain his attitude to our relationship " Danyal realised.

Danyal read, "A long time ago in the dark ages of animation, Warner Bros. and Disney pitted against each other for the glory as powerful animations."

(Flashback Dark Animation Ages)

A much different version of Robin was looking around and he caught the eyes of a young woman. She had dark hair, intense dark eyes. She kept to herself as she was busy with helping one of the Disney folk.

He felt as if his heart was skipping a beat, but the problem was she was from the Disney sector and he was from Warner Bros. He made her laugh with his "Holy" catchphrases.

(End of flashback)

Robin asked, "Do they get to live happily ever after?"

Yen Sid shook his head and he continued, "The two would exchange letters, but one day their Batman caught him writing the letter and he called the Disney folk."

(Flashback)

Batman (AU) stared in shock as he saw the letters and he cried, "Great Gotham, Robin! What were you thinking?"

The young alternate boy wonder exclaimed, "No. Please don't kill her."

Batman (AU) answered, "She's from Disney. You're not a Disney character and it is my duty to protect the world order."

Later that day the girl was brought before the DC and Disney courts. She was sentenced to die by dip injection and Robin (AU) was forced to watch as punishment. Once the dip entered the girl's bloodstream it melted her from the inside out.

Robin (AU) felt despair and his mind snapped into rage towards the high DC guardians. Later that night he sold his soul to Chernabog and the DC villains in hopes to get his beloved back, he snuck into the bedchambers of one of the high DC Heroes and pierced him in the heart with a dagger he received from one of the villains.

Once his revenge was complete, Robin (AU) broke into the Disney world's morgue and stole the girl's corpse and entered the cemetery of souls to resurrect his lover, but he was caught and the girl's body was buried forever.

His associates were condemned to be eaten by birds in the gibbets. Robin (AU) was thrown alive in a coffin and was burned by extremely hot melted wax that encased his body into the coffin. His soul on the other hand, was banished to an alternate dimension devoid of animation and was forced to find someone to release his body that was sealed shut.

(End of flashback)

Danyal muttered, "Holy Hom-Dai!"

Robin asked, "Does this mean that we'll be doomed like this?"

Yen Sid answered, "No. It's just a legend to scare the crap out of people into behaving in terms of relationships."

"Man that IS scary" Danyal stated with fear.

Yen Sid stated, "You both have nothing to worry about, no records or evidence was recorded."

"If that's true then where is Green and Anakin?" Robin asked.

Back in LA Disney world with other LA characters...

Green and Anakin found a portal and they were about to go through it, but they were stopped by AU Robin.

AU Robin cried, "Release my body!"

Anakin answered, "No way in hell!"

"Why should we? We don't know you!" Green exclaimed.

AU Robin begged, "Please, I want to be with my beloved."

Anakin flipped him off.

"Wait, which Robin are you?" Green questioned as he grew more confused the more he stared at this Robin.

Anakin answered, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit told me this version of Robin has been banished here as punishment for trying to resurrect his dead girlfriend. He's a traitorous murderer."

"Didn't someone kill his girl though" Green pointed out.

AU Robin answered, "And I killed the man. Afterwards I tried resurrecting her, but I was interrupted and my soul was banished."

Anakin stated, "If your girl was here, she would be appalled for your murderous act."

"What was this girl's name then?" Green asked, hoping to distract him.

As AU Robin tried to think of something, Anakin knocked him out and they jumped into the portal.

This time the two boys ended in alternative Nick world with just Live action characters from the good and bad shoes of current and past Nickelodeon.

Anakin muttered, "Oh goddamn it! When did Nick became live action feast?"

"For a while I'm guessing since Drake and Josh although there might have been a few through during the height of their cartoon era too" Green speculated out loud.

"There's an intruder!" Henry danger cried.

"Kid danger?' Really?! That is so lame!" Anakin cried.

Anakin took out his katana lightsaber and he snapped, "Come at me bro! I have a katana lightsaber that will send your ass to the morgue!"

"Mr Man or Capitan Man, we have company" Kid Danger said.

"Are you actually going to fight me or...?" Anakin asked in confusion.

Green stated, "Hey, Ani you might want to put the sword away."

Anakin asked, "Why should I?"

"I don't think we need to fight them" Green replied.

Anakin replied, "What kind of ***ing name is that?!"

Captain Hero or Man asked, "Are you working for Dr. Minyak?"

Anakin replied, "What kind of ***ing name is that?!"

"I don't recognise that name sorry" Green replied.

Captain Hero said, "You kids aren't from around here, right?"

"No now explain what the H is going on please!" Anakin demanded.

Captain Hero explained, "Nick Cartoons lost their charm and childish shows like mine are on the network."

"Oh why are you called Capitan Hero? Are all the cool names taken and what show are you from?" Green asked.

Anakin answered as he remembered the show, "Henry Danger. That show is really ludicrous."

Kid Danger remarked, "Hey!"

Anakin said, "I've seen better shows than yours. Captain America, Teen Titans, Avengers. Batman. Hell even Super Friends is better than your stupid show."

"Kid Danger, one of the lamest superhero names in existence. The flash could beat you up in 2 seconds flat" Green remarked.

Green looked up the pair's 'powers'.

"So you're a less cool robin and you're a down-graded non-flying superman with a pain meter" Green pointed out.

"Who's Robin?" Kid Danger asked.

"A much cooler superhero than you will ever be" A voice said.

"It's me the boy wonder himself" the voice said.

Only problem was this was Adam West's Robin!

"What are you doing in Nickelodeon?" Green asked.

"I think I'm lost" 60's(at least I think it was the 60's?) Robin replied.

Anakin remembered the show and he said, "Hey, we can guide you to the Warner Bros. District from the 60s. They can help you out of this confusion."

"Roger that lead the way young travellers" 60's Robin replied.

The trio headed to the district and Anakin saw a portal and he asked, "Green should we go through this one?" 

"It might takes us home or to the source of this corruption. Let's go" Green replied.

The boys jumped in the portal and found themselves somewhere.

This time they were in the dreaded Real CN era world but this place had a red carpet-like hallway to a fancy room which had one of the corruption items which was a wrist gadget that represented everything that was bad from the 2010's live action era.

Anakin muttered, "Oh dear god. We should tell Mickey about this."

"I think we just find the source of the corruption my friend. Let's go report it" Green replied as they went off to tell Mickey.

As they left, two Power ranger villains stood guard of each item with at least one live action villain from Disney, CN or Nick as a guardian.

Anakin came back to Traverse Town and saw to his surprise, Tommy Oliver a legendary Power Ranger veteran.

"Whoah!" Green cried.

Anakin cried, "Tommy! It's so good to see you."

Tommy stated, "I came here because two villains are on the wanted list."

"Which ones?" Green asked.

Tommy answered, "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Are they menacing?" Green asked in confusion.

Tommy answered, "They have been wanted for terrorism, attempted murder, kidnapping, and etcetera. I need you to help me bring them to justice."

"We'll help you Tommy. Um which power ranger are you? There's been so many that anyone who isn't a regular fan can't keep up. So are you an original or the dino one...?" Green asked.

Tommy retorted, "I'm one of the original power rangers."

"Oh... Cool so what's your power?" Green asked, excitedly as they walked towards an ominous portal.

"It's a lot of things. It all started when I was turned into a green ranger..." Tommy began.

To be continued-

 _RWBY History time(This and a few other RWBY shorts takes place after the time race):_

"Y _a know, most of us spend a lot of time talkin' about mankind versus Grimm, but technically, there is a third party in the mix: the Faunus._

 _In case you're not in the know, Faunus are a species on Remnant that appear to be human in just about every way… every way but one._

 _Each Faunus has a single animalistic trait, some more apparent than others. Ram horns, tiger claws, cat ears… I swear, on my Huntsman's license, I once saw a guy regrow his severed lizard tail. I swear. No amount of drinking can make you forget that pretty picture._

 _As far as everyone's aware, Faunus have been around as long as mankind, if not a little longer. History gets a little fuzzy past a certain point, but we do know that their kind and ours are completely compatible, from a… (slight stuttering) a biological standpoint. Take two wolf Faunus, and you'll get a little wolf cub kiddo. A wolf Faunus and a human also typically means that your little bundle of joy's teething days could get a little dicey. But if you take a wolf Faunus and a bull Faunus, for example, it's a complete roll of the dice. For all you know you could be cleaning up your son's… shedded snake skin. (shudders)_

 _Scientists are still scratching their heads when it comes to… well, a lot about the Faunus. But science isn't the real problem, it's how we all get along. Or in this case, how we don't._

 _Early man was scared to death of the Faunus, and honestly, it's not too hard to sympathize with that. Seeing something that looks like you and acts like you walk out of the forest and reveal a pair of fangs, can be a little… upsetting._

 _Like most things man doesn't understand, all sorts of rumors and stories surround the Faunus. People avoided them like the plague, pushing them out of settlements and sometimes even hunting them down._

 _Man began to outnumber the Faunus, and the Faunus began to consider man nothing more than a hostile species. Heh. Can't really blame them._

 _These clashes between species were unavoidable, as land that was safe from the Grimm was in constant short supply. But it was the Grimm that brought humans and Faunus together for the first time._

 _A village in Sanus fell under attack, and the only reason anyone survived, was because the humans and Faunus united against their common enemy. It was a step in the right direction, but it didn't fix everything._

 _Once humanity learned they weren't so different from the Faunus, they still used those differences as an excuse to exploit and alienate them. The treatment of the Faunus differed around the world, and things wouldn't improve much for them until the Great War: Vale and Vacuo against Mantle and Mistral. A war unlike anyone had ever seen, and when it was over, the world was desperate to find compromises that would ensure they'd never see the likes of it again._

 _Faunus were awarded equal rights as citizens of Remnant, and as an apology, they were given an entire continent of their own to do with as they pleased. There were some that saw this as fair and just, but many saw it for what it really was: a slap in the face from a nation of sore losers. And so Menagerie was born._

 _There are still Faunus all over the world, though the fair treatment they were promised varies in quality from place to place. But Menagerie will always be their safe haven._

 _Here's the thing, though. You can only push and prod people so much before they reach a tipping point. And when you pack those people together, it just makes it all the easier for them to get organized..._

 _... and get even._ " Qrow stated as the last thing he mentioned referred to the white fang group.

Meanwhile...

"I think the spring maiden might have a connection to our dear 'friend' Ozpin" Salem stated.

"Mam, What exactly is this relic you're searching for?" Emerald asked.

"I suspect it's Ozpin's cane but I haven't got a clue if it's still there" Salem replied.

"Salem, Hazel has met with the leader of the white fang. Everything is going smoothly so far. What do you wish us to do about the Schnee family concert?" Akira asked.

"I need the white fang to ambush it as that way we can take down Atlas AND Haven" Salem replied.

Else where...

"You can't keep me hidden forever" a voice said.

"I'll never become you, I'll keep fighting to the very end!" Caitlin cried.

"No you won't. I'll make sure you unleash the killer in you" Nick Wizard stated.

"There is no escape from me!" Killer Frost cried from Caitlin's mind.

"NOOOOOO!" Caitlin cried, tearfully.

"This is start of the new phase...Caitlin Frost" Nick Wizard grinned.

-end of RWBY short-

Patch's mission:

Patch's mission was to protect the lady and the tramp world, protect Star from becoming Eclipsa and gathering his own team to protect different parts of the universe that we couldn't get access to(Including Bambi).

He went to Lady and the Tramp's world first to protect the dogs from Pandora and CJ who posed as Dog catchers trying to find that world's sword.

"Hey Patch do you need a hand?" Deadpool asked.

"No, can You contact Lion, Perry, Doigee if you can find him" Patch replied.

"I'm in it pal" Deadpool smiled as he went through the fourth wall to carry out his mission.

While Lady and Tramp had spaghetti, Patch was on guard patrol as Tramp's lone pack friends searched for CJ and Pandora undercover.

At the same time...

Dr Zone files and the Robinsons:

(Instrumental intro) 

It's time for danger, time for action,

Time for Doctor Zone!

Chronological time is just a distraciton,

When you're with Doctor Zone!

He's got one foot in the future, and one foot in the past.

He's got one hand in a present...

or at least in a gift-shaped pack!

He's Doctor Zone! (twice)

Dr Zone arrived in the future with his brother Time Ape.

He has orange brown hair, pink skin, and slender-built, he wears black trenchcoat, a dark brown hat with a square goggles on top, a maroon shirt underneath it alongside with a white undershirt with a orange handkerchief, a present box on his right arm, a left foot being a metallic and robotic, and the right foot being a brown, strapped sandal belonging to the roman era, he also wears a metallic backpack.

Time Ape is an ape with a clock for head, or a clock with a ape body. He seems to be like this because when his and Doctor Zone's planet imploded he fell out of space-time continuum, to re-appear in front of Doctor Zone while he was time travelling and he ripped space-time continuum.

They witnessed Lewis going back in time to stop the Doris dystopian future from occurring.

His outfit consists of a white short-sleeved collared shirt, blue sweatervest, red shorts, white kneesocks, brown shoes, and glasses.

In the present, after knocking on the door for his infant self in the past and returning to the present, Lewis woke Goob up and gave him a happy future.

While he was getting adopted, CJ grabbed the second flying machine in the future to try and find the sword for this particular world.

So Doctor Zone and Time Ape chased after her.

Along the way, she met Doris just before she was erazed and found a way to help her continue to exist outside of her world's timeline once CJ got her hands on the sword.

Meanwhile in the Wings of Fire world...

Whirlpool and Darkrider were planning their next move to cause another war but then Savitar appeared.

"Would you like a chance to help an even bigger cause?" He asked the two dragons.

"What's in it for us?" Darkrider asked.

"Using your abilities for something even greater: Fear and domanice" Savitar replied.

"Take us to your 'leader'" Whirlpool said.

"Fine but he's not my leader" Savitar said, matter-of-factually.

To be continued another time

PIXAR's reflection and more kidnapping (some time after Christmas and new year's)

 **This is just after the Everfree chapter.**

"Pandora, I need you to capture the Lolirock girls so the Knights and allies will an even bigger disadvantage for the final battle. Project Slow corruption is going as planned. It's my second back-up plan in case after all of this, I happen to get thrown in jail afterwards I can still see at least one of my plans succeed." Nick Wizard ordered.

"I'm on it sir" Pandora replied as she tracked them down to the secret hideout's defence system which was a bit similar to Sector V's system only more high tech and less 2X4 home-made weapons.

"Looks like we have intruders" Talia said.

"I thought we can take anyone" Iris stated.

"Not always" Lyna replied.

Pandora managed to hack through the system and force her way inside.

As the kidnapping occurred, PIXAR reflected on the past year of achievements.

Her second oldest daughter was back to her, she found her son but her youngest daughter was still on the good side.

While she reflected some more, Shego came in.

"Can I assist with anything?" Shego asked.

"Yes, You can go round up the demon lovers from their rampage across the universe. You need to capture the young justice and Justice league. Taking them out will hinder the Knights' allies even more" PIXAR replied.

"I'm on it" Shego replied as she ran off.

"PIXAR, did you manage to upgrade Oogie so we can use the bad Live action shows as a trap for the power rangers?" Nick Wizard asked.

"yes but what happened to your Chessboard Ex machina?" PIXAR asked.

"It's a long story. We might need some dragon allies on our side as the Knights still have the riders on their side" Nick Wizard stated.

"What about this?" PIXAR suggested as she pointed out a page from his book.

It had a green dragon called Whirlpool and a black dragon called Darkrider from the 'Wings of Fire' series.

"Hmm... I'll have to do more research" Nick Wizard grinned at this momentous opportunity.

Meanwhile...

Savitar pointed Mordo in the direction of where Nick Wizard was after he left Dr Strange.

He knocked at the door of the toon town meeting base from a while back where the first ever meeting was held and taken straight to Nick Wizard's current hideout.

"Welcome, mystical Master. Are you the one they call 'Mordo'?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Karl Mordo" Mordo replied.

"Well, Karl I am Nick Wizard. Welcome to my hideout. I've been told you know about the other universes in Marvel's continuity" Nick Wizard explained.

"Yes, the most important is the dark dimension, our earth, the astral dimension and the mirror dimension." Mordo replied.

"Please, sit. Tell me what you know about these dimensions. I feel like the Astral one might be of use to me" Nick Wizard stated.

So Mordo told him everything he knew about those dimensions that he had learnt from the Ancient one, the previous sorcerer supreme master and leader of the mystic arts masters group.

As he did this, PIXAR studied Nick Wizard's book pages on the two wings of fire villains careful while she sat in the surveillance room for the prisoners as even the Goblin king (David Bowie) was with Teddy and the other 4 captives in the basement section now.

 _In a dark alley Sometime later..._

"Do you have the time stone?" a figure asked.

"Yes sir.." another voice replied.

"I'll make sure Master Thanos gets it. He noticed an energy surge when Strange used it to stop Dormamu" The first voice said.

"Good Luck" The second voice which belonged to Mordo said as he then smiled and went back on his secret mission( _Watch Dr Strange to know what I mean by that)._

- _To be continued-_

The Power inside her:

As a storm begins to gather over NYC, in the Turtles' lair, Donnie is preparing to examine April in regards to her recent increase in her psychic powers as Leo watches. April assures them she's fine, using her earlier battle with the Super Shredder to prove she has things under control, but when Donnie attempts to take the Aeon crystal to analyze again, April refuses to part with it, assuring him she's fine and the crystal's safe with her.

As Donnie begins the test, he tells April to let her know of anything strange that happens during the test, but as April tells him with great annoyance she's fine, she is unable to complete her complaint before she suddenly goes crazy, clutches her crystal tightly, and causes much of Donnie's lab equipment to be levitated and thrown around the room. Leo realizes this was a bad idea to begin with, before April glowers at him, then unleashes a psychic blast that sends Leo, Donnie, and the equipment flying away.

Raph enters to see what all the noise is about, and is stunned to see his brothers in a daze from what just happened. Mikey joins them, and as Donnie removes April's Aeon crystal to put somewhere far away from her, the crystal struggles against him and tries to return to April, only to be caught by Raph before it can reach her, and then tied down by a nail that is able to restrain it for the time being.

Splinter enters to see what is going on, and once told of the situation with the Aeon crystal, he realizes it has become too dangerous to be around April, and has her taken to the dojo to be treated with the healing mantras, yet the crystal seems to levitate towards her as she is carried out.

Topside, Casey is bored out of his mind due to being left on foot patrol alone by Raph, before noticing Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar loading a van full of mutagen to help maintain Super Shredder's mutation. Although shocked upon seeing that, Casey decides to warn the Turtles about it. Raph gets the call, but warns Casey not to do anything rash until they get there, but Casey makes it clear he's not going to stay out of trouble until they get there. After Raph hangs up, he warns his brothers of the situation, and while Leo and Mikey go with Raph to help Casey, Donnie remains behind to deal with the Aeon crystal and try to cut it's link to April.

Tiger Claw and the others soon finish loading the van and take off, and with no sign of the Turtles, Casey decides to try and deal with them himself. However, as he is soon clinging to the rear bumper for dear life, two Elite Foot-bots that were in the back with Rahzar come out to deal with him. However, Casey gets aboard, and manages to throw Rahzar out, then take out Tiger Claw when he slices one of Casey's photon pucks in half, causing them to hit the Elite Foot-bots instead so Tiger Claw gets caught in the blast, and finally shock Fishface and throw him out of the driver's seat, allowing Casey to commandeer the van. However, Tiger Claw and the Elite Foot-bots continue their pursuit, despite the Elite Foot-bots now being on fire from the photon puck Tiger Claw cut in two.

Back in the lair, the Aeon crystal continues to be analyzed by Donnie, while Splinter helps April in the dojo, only to be beset by visions of Xaava-Dal and the Aeons, ending with watching as one Aeon is devoured by the Aeons' dark side, before it lunges for him. Shortly after, April awakens, and begins to panic as she realizes her crystal is missing. Splinter tries to hold her back and reason with her, warning her that she needs to break its hold on her, but April simply lifts him into the air with her psychic powers, and attempts to crush him. At the same time, her crystal is able to attempt an escape from Donnie as he tries to stop it from reuniting with her, but his efforts are in vain. Once it reunites with April, Donnie wonders what the heck she is doing, before she begins to choke him psychically. Splinter shouts for April to fight the evil influence controlling her, but April fears it is too powerful for her to overcome before it asserts control again, dropping Splinter and Donnie to the ground, before slowly rising into the air, laughing evilly, and then diving at them as Donnie shouts in fear.

Soon after, the evil influence controlling April lifts off a manhole cover and rises toward where the storm clouds have begun to rotate around a center-point like they have become a supercell thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado. As the evil influence looks down on NYC, gloating at all the people below, April tries to fight the evil influence, but it wants to purge the city of all evil. April seems to agree with it, wanting to destroy the evil to save everyone, before spotting the van that Casey commandeered racing through traffic as Casey loses the two flame-engulfed Elite Foot-bots, but can't avoid a dumpster that causes the van to flip onto its side and crash. Casey kicks out the windshield to escape, but is soon confronted by Tiger Claw and Fishface.

As they overpower Casey and prepare to finish him off, April descends to confront them. Fishface goes after her first, but thanks to the evil influence from the Aeon crystal, April overpowers Fishface and knocks him out. Rahzar attempts to attack her from behind, but gets psychically slammed by a dumpster, leaving only Tiger Claw, who is simply held aloft and psychically choked before being flung into the wall and knocked out himself. Casey is stunned to see April take all three of Super Shredder's goons out on her own, but is soon joined by Leo, Raph, and Mikey, who wonder what happened, before April is given control again, but before they can talk to her, the evil influence takes control again and she leaves their presence.

Back in the lair, Donnie emerges from the rubble and helps Splinter out as well, but as both of them realize the danger April is now in because of the Aeon crystal, Donnie blames himself for ever experimenting on it, but knows he has to get it away from April and destroy it for her sake. Splinter warns him to be careful, but Donnie knows if he can reach April, he can help her fight the evil influence off.

Back topside, the other Turtles and Casey chase April to the Channel 6 building, and confront her on the roof. However, as April again regains control and wonders what's going on as she can't remember recent events, the evil influence takes control again, and Mikey realizes it's the Aeon crystal that's to blame. However, the evil influence takes full control of April again, and introducing itself as Za-Naron, it prepares to face the Turtles and Casey as Donnie tracks April to the Channel 6 building.

As Leo wonders what Za-Naron wants, Za-Naron reveals herself to be one of several ancient Aeon elders whose physical body was destroyed, but their spirits were transferred into the Aeon Sol Star for protection. However, when April was given the Sol Star fragment for helping to purge the Aeons of the dark influence of the Heart of Darkness, Za-Naron was slowly taking over April in mind and spirit, but at the cost of being corrupted because of Earth and all the corruption Za-Naron sensed within humanity and the planet, and now Za-Naron wants to purge the Earth of all that corruption, even if it means wiping out humanity to do so.

After psychically flinging the Turtles and Casey off the roof, they recover and watch as Donnie climbs up to confront April himself, but Za-Naron warns him to stay out of her way. Donnie tries to reach April, but April can't fight off Za-Naron's influence. Apologizing to Donnie, April lets Za-Naron retake control, and fed up with Donnie's attempts to get April to destroy the crystal and fight off her influence, Za-Naron lifts Donnie up in her grip, and reduces him to atoms for his interference, much to the shock and horror of Donnie's brothers and Casey.

As rain begins to fall, Za-Naron lets out a triumphant roar as she zaps the Channel 6 broadcast tower with lightning, knocking the Turtles off. By the time they recover, April has vanished. As Casey and the Turtles mourn Donnie and fear he's gone forever, April is soon granted control of her body again as she crashes onto a rooftop in exhaustion, and realizes to her horror that by letting Za-Naron help her with her psychic powers all this time and protecting her Aeon crystal in the process, she's now murdered the one Turtle whom she loved because of her obsession over her Aeon crystal and belief she needed it to help her psychic powers. However, before she can suffer any more guilt over what she's done, Za-Naron regains control and tells her she made her choice by picking the crystal over the Turtles and Casey, and tells her to let go of her connection to them and aid Za-Naron with purging the Earth of its corruption, starting with NYC.

The first target for April and Za-Naron: Hun and the Purple Dragons, who are about to mug a helpless old lady unless she pays for protection. April's arrival allows the lady to flee, but when Hun wonders if April is here to play, she easily overpowers him and the Purple Dragons. Impressed, Hun offers April the choice of joining the Purple Dragons, but Za-Naron refuses and sends him flying, crashing into some trash cans and bags as the Turtles and Casey arrive.

Leo tries to reason with Za-Naron again, but she warns them to stay out of her way, or she'll cleanse them as she did Donnie. Casey fears that they can't attack Za-Naron if April is still in there somewhere, but the Turtles agree that after what happened to Donnie, April is gone, and they _must_ take her down, leaving Casey devastated.

Raph restrains her, but Mikey can't bring himself to attack April, allowing Za-Naron to break free and attempt to crush Raph, only to be restrained by Leo and Mikey, saving Raph. However, this gives the Turtles and Casey a chance to try and reach April, reminding her of everything they've been through together, such as Mutagen Man, their adventures with the Fugitoid, Master Splinter, Ice Cream Kitty, everything. Despite their best attempts to reach April, Za-Naron refuses to let April resurface, blasts them all away, and after tossing Casey aside when he tries to protect Raph, she prepares to cleanse him as well, but as Raph begins to feel himself being ripped apart on the molecular level, he tries one last time to reach April by reminding her of Donnie. As visions of Donnie, along with her guilt of murdering him flash through her mind, April is able to regain control, stop Za-Naron from murdering Raph as well, and restrain Za-Naron long enough for Leo and Mikey to recover and Leo to tell her that she's the only one with the power to destroy the Aeon crystal once and for all.

Fighting off Za-Naron for just long enough, April tears the Aeon crystal from her neck, and with a final, furious yell, throws the crystal to the pavement, shattering it. However, this results in Za-Naron being exorcised from April's body now that her link to April was destroyed, and reassuming a physical form as the Aeons' corrupt form seen on Xaava-Dal. Furious that April chose her friends, family, and humanity over having all the power in the universe, Za-Naron charges her in retaliation, but furious over what Za-Naron put her through, April draws her tanto blade, charges Za-Naron back, and when the two collide, April slays Za-Naron once and for all, ripping her physical form to shreds, and leaving Za-Naron's energy to disperse as Za-Naron lets off one, final anguished scream of defeat before being silenced for good.

As the Turtles and Casey recover, Casey wonders if the April before them is the real deal, and as April makes sure herself, she then remembers what happened to Donnie and is guilt-ridden and devastated over what Za-Naron made her do to him. As she wonders if there is any way to bring him back, she sees several wisps of energy coming off the shattered remains of her Aeon crystal, and realizes he's not truly gone for good. Picking them up, she realizes his molecules were only scattered, and concentrating as hard as she can with the broken pieces, she's able to retrieve all of Donnie's molecules and restore him to his full, corporeal, physical form. As April hugs Donnie in relief that he's alive and she's so sorry for what she did, she finally runs out of energy and passes out from exhaustion.

April comes to back in the lair, and once she sees she's home, she apologizes for having allowed her obsession with the Aeon crystal to nearly destroy her and her friends in the process, especially Donnie. Splinter is proud of her as she was able to literally destroy her demons, but there's still the matter of her psychic powers. April knows she can't harness the Aeons' power anymore, but she now has a better understanding of her own psychic powers, as she demonstrates as she manages to summon her tanto blade's sheath from her back to her hand, though she does cause a startle with the Turtles and Casey as they fear she's going to turn her powers on them again, but in the end, as April looks down at her tanto blade and the Hamato Clan insignia on it, she knows at least something good came out of all this as she smiles with satisfaction and pride.

Meanwhile...

As Fishface gave Super Shredder more mutagen, Tiger claw contacted Nick Wizard.

"We're giving him the supplies we managed to recover but I don't know how long this batch will last" Tiger claw reported.

"Ok, Keep survaling him boys. I'll see if I can find someone to stabalize him better" Nick Wizard stated.

He then turned off his communication screens and went to the meeting room.

"If this Eclpisa is as good as you say she is, then we should get Tom's help on this" Nick Wizard pointed out.

"Not yet, old friend. We need our little friend Ludo to start the catalytic event that will damage their friendship" Toffee grinned.

To be continued in the Bon Bon crossover

 _Bon Bon The Drama:(A few months after the time race)_

Nick Wizard met up with Shego, Drakken and Ludo.

"Shego and Drakken, I've synced up the exact time of your diablo scheme with Star Butterfly's world. Your machines and Ludo's plan will cause a rift between Kim and Ron and Star and Marco.

I'm going to add a little something to make it more interesting" Nick Wizard smiled.

"Roger that" Shego said.

The awesome 'So the drama' opening played alongside Star's theme.

After saving one of Tokyo's toy creators, The junior Prom for Middleton high was coming up.

Meanwhile, Drakken was checking up on his teen experts to create his biggest plan ever.

At the same time...

One hundred years later, in present day, the students of Echo Creek Academy prepare for their big school dance. Marco is anxious about going to the dance alone, so Star has agreed to go with him. Janna arrives with a large box of cake as part of a séance that she and Star plan to hold to welcome Bon Bon back to the world of the living.

Unfortunately, the hundredth anniversary of Bon Bon's death falls on the same night as the school dance, and Star had already promised to go with Marco.

After Janna convinces Star that a dead clown séance would be more memorable than a high school dance, Star goes to inform Marco just as Jackie Lynn Thomas leaves him.

Marco excitedly announces to Star that Jackie asked him to the dance and he accepted.

Before he worries about his previous promise to Star, Star encourages him to go with Jackie since she'll be preoccupied with Bon Bon's séance. Elated, Marco dances happily out the gymnasium door.

That evening, Marco gets ready for Jackie's arrival, but he is disrupted by Star and Janna as they collect supplies for their séance. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and Marco frantically races to get dressed.

Angie and Star answer the door to greet Jackie, who is wearing a glittering seafoam green dress. Angie and Star welcome Jackie inside, and Star compliments her look.

Marco then appears at the top of the stairs wearing a gray tuxedo a song played in the background as this whole scenario occur while Star and Jackie were mesmerized by how handsome he looks, and his parents look at him with pride:

Darned if I knew  
That I'd find you  
In the last place I thought you would be

What could I do  
'Til I saw you waiting for me?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh

However, when Star notices how fondly Marco and Jackie look at each other, she starts to look anxious.

At Rafael's request, Star takes a photo of Marco and Jackie with her mirror phone. She then watches with uncertainty as they leave for the dance.

And if I catch your eye  
It feels like I could fly  
Out from my lonely world into yours

Back in Middleton...

Kim had already met Eric and was in her awesome blue dress as she walked down the stair of her home towards the door where Eric stood.

Ron watched the two leave as he confessed how he felt to Rufus, his pink naked mole rat pet and friend.

While the two went on dates and eventually went to the dance together,

Ron discovered Drakken's master plan: An army of evil Diablo robot toys from Bueno Nachos, Ron's favourite Mexican food restaurant.

When Ron tried to tell everyone what was going on, Kim was disappointed and went off with Eric.

Shego sprang into action by kidnapping Eric and taking him to Echo Creek which provoked Kim to put on her awesome blue and white striped battlesuit!

Later that night, Janna's mother drops Star and Janna off at the cemetery, and they are quickly followed by Star's Magic Instruction Book. Glossaryck pops out of the book, wanting to witness the dead clown séance.

As the three enter the cemetery, Star is still distracted thinking about Marco and Jackie.

Ignoring Janna and Glossaryck's debate about clown noses, she asks them about Marco's decision to go to the dance with Jackie instead of her, but Janna points out that it was Star's decision to not go to the dance because she wanted to see Bon Bon.

After tentatively agreeing with Janna's reasoning, Star trips over something covered in moss. She and Janna brush the moss away to reveal Bon Bon's tombstone.

We got a distress call from Echo Creek and rushed to action.

"We believe Star may be in trouble and Kim and Ron may also be in grave danger" Yen Sid has said before we'd left.

"What is Shego and Drakken up to?" Sky wondered.

"If it's anything like the Movie 'So the drama' then it's bad news" I stated.

Meanwhile, Marco and Jackie approach the school in silence. Marco awkwardly breaks the silence by asking Jackie about her hobbies while peeking at his palm.

As Jackie goes into brief detail about her hobbies, Marco cuts her off and asks about what music she likes, putting his hand on his cheek.

Confused by Marco suddenly changing the subject, Jackie starts talking about her favourite music until Marco interrupts her again and asks about her favorite foods.

When he moves his hand away from his cheek, he leaves some blue ink on it, and Jackie realizes that Marco has written several conversation topics on his hand.

She wipes the ink from his cheek, assuring him that he doesn't need it, and he follows her into the school.

Inside, Marco and Jackie find the girls standing nervously around the buffet table, some boys playing basketball, and only one couple on the dance floor.

Realizing that the school dance is a total bust, Jackie expresses regret about asking Marco to the dance.

Marco takes this the wrong way at first, but Jackie adds that she should've just asked him on a date.

Marco is caught off-guard by this, and when Jackie asks if he wants to go on a date with her, he blankly answers yes, and they leave the dance together.

Drakken got his little Diablo machines to station around Echo Creek AND Middleton at the same time.

Back at the cemetery, Glossaryck sings a song about Bon Bon on a ukulele while Janna makes a ceremonial séance circle with duct tape and candles, placing Bon Bon's welcome-back cake in the center.

Nearby, Star builds a shrine for Bon Bon around his tombstone, but she is too distracted by the photo of Marco and Jackie on her phone.

Star continues to ask Janna her thoughts about Marco and Jackie, and it starts to frustrate Janna.

Meanwhile, Glossaryck burns one of the pages in Star's spell book. In an effort to keep Star focused on the task at hand, Janna deletes Marco and Jackie's photo from her phone.

Star tries to stay focused on building Bon Bon's shrine, but she still looks distracted.

In the park, Marco and Jackie are on their date, and Marco makes them malted cereal milkshake. Although they taste terrible, Marco and Jackie are able to laugh about it.

Despite Jackie's efforts to get Marco to relax, he is still nervous about being on a date with her and afraid of messing up. The two start to discuss Marco's past failings, and Jackie reveals that she likes how he's always able to bounce back from his numerous setbacks. T

he conversation eventually shifts to skateboarding, and Marco admits that he doesn't know how to skate. Jackie responds by taking out her skateboard and offering to teach him. At Jackie's insistence, Marco sets his cellphone down on the park bench, and Jackie takes him on a skateboard ride.

Star finishes making Bon Bon's shrine and discovers that Janna has fallen asleep in an open grave. After failing to wake Janna up, Star start to regret not having gone to the dance with Marco.

She recovers the deleted photo of Marco and Jackie and calls Marco's cellphone, but he doesn't answer. She leaves him a message and tries dozens of more times to contact him, but to no avail.

Hearing Glossaryck snoring in the spell book, Star wakes him and asks about a spying spell.

In his half-asleep state, Glossaryck tells Star about the "All-Seeing Eye" spell in Eclipsa's chapter in the spell book, but he warns her against using such dark magic before falling back to sleep.

Kim found Shego near the cemetery while Drakken was in his Bueno Nacho lair.

She battled Shego furiously and rescued Eric.

Ignoring Glossaryck's warning, Star uses the All-Seeing Eye to spy on Marco and Jackie. When she sees them skateboarding together, she becomes envious, and her wand's magic briefly changes from pink to green.

Star's magic jams a wheel on the skateboard, causing Marco and Jackie to fall over.

Realizing what she did, Star dismisses the All-Seeing Eye and alerts Janna. While Star tries to explain what happened, they are suddenly surrounded by large rats. Star shoos them away, and the shrine candles all go out.

As something rises from behind Bon Bon's tombstone, Janna believes it is Bon Bon coming back from the dead. But as the candles relight, it is revealed to be Ludo in a clown costume, and he attacks Star and Janna with his wand.

Eric shocked Kim from behind as Kim and Ron are placed in a basement tied together while the Diablos attacked the worlds of both Echo Creek and Middleton in an army of huge amount.

"I can't believe We lost and I fell for a love trap" Kim sighed.

"Don't give up KP. You can still defeat Drakken and find the right guy. He could be out there or...in here" Ron replied.

Kim finally got the hint as Rufus released them and they went out to face Drakken and Eric in an ultimate showndown.

Back at the park, Marco and Jackie recover from their sudden tumble. Despite their fall, Jackie says she's glad she asked Marco out, and in a moment of tenderness, the two share their first kiss.

"I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me " a voice sang in the background.

Just then, Marco notices that the moon has changed from white to blood-red. When Jackie asks him what's wrong, the moon turns back to normal. Marco finally checks his phone and sees that Star tried calling him fifty-seven times. Sensing that something is wrong, he tells Jackie that they have to find Star.

At the cemetery, Star battles against Ludo and his bald eagle and giant spider minions while Janna fends off Ludo's army of rats. Star casts Mystic Room Suck Transform to try and pull Ludo into a black hole. Bon Bon's ghost finally returns, but he is pulled into the black hole almost immediately. Just before Ludo is dragged in as well, Star notices Marco and Jackie arrive.

Seeing them together fuels her envy further, and the wand's magic turns green again. An explosion blows Star and Ludo away, knocking Star's wand out of her reach, and the black hole starts to pull Star inside instead. While Jackie goes to help Janna, Marco fends off Ludo's spider.

"We have to help them!" Kim cried as she knocked Shego from a high building.

Rufus bite Eric in the foot which instantly killed him.

Ron forced Drakken to say his name as payback for taking over his beloved restaurant.

"Star, NO!" I cried.

As Ludo's eagle claims possession of Star's book of spells, Ludo prepares to finish Star off, but she blindsides him with Bon Bon's cake and relighting candles.

Green tried to attack Ludo but he was too quick for him.

After the eagles puts out the flames on Ludo's head, Ludo and his minions make their getaway. Marco tries to stop them, but he gives up the chase in order to save Star.

Drakken, although defeated, had one last thing up his sleeve.

"Just because You and Ron are an item now. Doesn't mean it will last as these two-"

Drakken pointed at Jackie and Marco.

"-Are tearing Star, the blonde one and Marco's, the boy, friendship apart. No one will get a true happy ending" Drakken said, solemly as a blue puff of smoke appeared and then Drakken was gone.

All that was left behind a token with Ludo on one side and a diablo on the other with 'I'll be back' written underneath the toy picture.

Kim and Ron were teleported back to Middleton.

The two went into the hall.

"Kim possible and Ron Stopabble are dating?!" Bonnie cried.

Bonnie then laughed.

There was a pause and then everyone cheered.

Ron and Kim were pushed into each other and kissed while 'Could it be' played in the background.

Then they were promptly brought back to Echo Creek for the climax.

With Jackie and Janna's help, Marco saves Star from the black hole just before it closes.

Though Star and her friends are now safe, Star has lost both her spell book and Glossaryck to Ludo. Marco comforts the despairing Star with a hug and promises that they'll get them back.

"I'm not sure what just happened but we'll help you find this spellbook you speak of" Kim said.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

I quickly jumped in the conversation.

"This is Kim Possible, the greatest teen hero who ever lived and her friend Ron Stopabble and his naked mole rat Rufus. Guys, This is Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Janna and Jackie Lynn Thomas" I said.

"Yeah, what she said" Janna added.

"You two go do your prom ending and then come back to help us find the book ok? I have a feeling it's on Mewni" I explained.

"Wha-?" Ron asked.

"Long story, now go!" Star cried.

"You guys, we've already been somehow.

Back in Echo Creek...

"We need to go home and figure out what we should do" Marco said.

The four friends went back to the town in Marco's parents' car.

"So how was your day?" Marco's dad asked.

"It was exciting!" Marco cried.

"We're dating now" Jackie added.

"That's wonderful!" Marco's mum exclaimed.

"But I lost Glossaryck and my spellbook. I'll be grounded for eternity if my mom finds out" Star stated.

"Oh" Marco's dad said.

There was awkward silence all the way back to Marco's house.

Jackie's eyes glowed.

 _Could she be just like Eric?_ I wondered.

Elsewhere, Ludo opens up the spell book, and Glossaryck begrudgingly pledges allegiance to his new master.

"And so the era of darkness and the shard wand begins..." a voice stated.

-end of awesome special-

 **I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter. I'll try to get one more chapter uploaded before Christmas arrives.**

 **I hope everyone has a great Christmas and new year when we get there.**

 **Three weeks left everyone!**

 **Please keep making suggestions guys!**

 **I might do a little tease to Infinity war in the future but I won't really be able to do my own version as I'm not even sure how the avengers will be able to defeat a overpowered Thanos and the final battle is technically LIKE a war but not quite so... just hints and teases for it for now.**

 **Have you guys watched those awesome Cartoon network shorts online?(That's what I was referencing BTW)**

 **Do you know any forgotten Disney Movies, Nick shows or CN eras I've missed?**

 **Any tips on how to make Patch's arcs more interesting?**

 **Who's seen Dr Strange? (I'll be borrowing some elements from the movie in the future so be warned)**

 **I'll include the Steven universe episode 'Three Gems and a baby' in the next chapter as it's sort of like Christmas but not really so it will act as another bridge to actual Christmas too.**

 **So what do you think will happen in RWBY next? Do you think there will be 12 episodes like Vol 3?**

 **Read and review or Nick Wizard will capture you!**

 **Disney Grace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- the way to Christmas, Steven universe, EVEN more RWBY and some book chaos!

 **The Steven universe stuff, RWBY stuff and songs, Phineas and Ferb songs, Miraculous Christmas songs/special, Cory in the house theme, Invisble Network of Kids Characters and The flash stuff all belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them.**

Three gems and a baby (about 4 weeks before Christmas in real time):

Steven, Greg, and the Gems are all in Steven's room. It's snowing hard outside, as Steven remarks, and Greg thanks the Gems for letting him stay there. Steven says that he's never seen snow like this, and Garnet says that's not entirely true. When Steven asks what she's talking about, she says it was fourteen years ago. Pearl laughs about it, and says that it was fourteen years ago. Steven says that he's fourteen years, and Greg mentions that when it was snowing, Vidalia had gone out of town and let the two crash at her place.

As he's about to tell the story, Steven mentions their "arrangement". Greg says that he already has a song for this one and begins to sing "Ready for This" as they show a montage of Greg with his son:

"I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be ready for this  
I could never be

I could never be  
I could never be ready  
Things start and things end  
And isn't it lovely in theory but

I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be ready" Greg sang.

In the flashback...

He sees a photo of young Sour Cream, Vidalia, and Yellow Tail. He frowns at the photo, as he misses Rose. The Gems knock on Vidalia's door, and they brought presents. When Greg says that it was nice for them to stop by, Pearl says that they're only stopping by to drop off the presents. Garnet hands her gift to Steven, but Greg tells her that he may need help opening it. She says that it's just a box meant to look like a present.

When it's opened, there's a razor inside. Greg snatches it quickly, saying that he doesn't think he'll need it yet. Garnet replies that he'll need it in the future. Amethyst hands her box to Steven, and when it's opened, there's a box of adult diapers. She says that he can just grow to fit them. She says that Steven can grow, but Greg doesn't think he can.

Pearl says that maybe Steven can learn some things using this and hands Greg her present, which is a dictionary. Greg says that maybe they can use it to look up the definition of a baby, and that he can't use any of this stuff.

Greg then pulls out his keys to the van, letting the Gems know that the only thing Baby Steven is interested in is jangling keys. Once the Gems realize that, Amethyst playfully shakes the keys above Steven's head, Pearl notes how captivated he is by them, and Garnet says that next time, they should give him a big box of keys to play with, and everyone laughs in agreement. As they laugh, Steven's gem starts to glow, surprising both Greg and the Gems. Amethyst believes that Rose is trying to shapeshift back into her old self, Pearl tries to communicate with Rose through her gem, and Garnet believes that Rose is trapped in a fusion and is trying to unfuse.

With no idea what to do, Greg heads into Vidalia's kitchen and grabs a parenting book to help them figure something out. When he returns to the living room, Greg notices that the Gems have taken off with Baby Steven. Back in the present, Steven is shocked to find out that the Gems had kidnapped him as a baby. Garnet states that some of their actions were a bit regrettable, and Pearl states that at the time, it would've been better to handle things their way. Getting back to the flashback, they start up the van and drive off, with Greg chasing after them on foot. Amethyst notices that Greg looks mad, and Pearl claims he'll thank them later. Garnet assures them that Greg was doing his best up until that point, but the situation had changed, and that Steven is clearly a Gem. Amethyst then tries to understand why Rose is still a baby, and then shapeshifts into a baby and has Garnet hold her in her arms. Amethyst thinks Rose is doing this just to be coddled, which she likes as well, but does not understand why she's been at this for months on end. Amethyst then shapeshifts back and forth from a baby to her normal form, showing that it's easy, only to cause Baby Steven to laugh.

Amethyst realizes that it isn't working, to which Garnet replies that it's not shapeshifting, it's fusion. Garnet tells Steven that the reason he doesn't unfuse in front of Greg is because it's rude, and tells him that Greg isn't there, so it's okay for him to take a little break, and that she will too. Before Baby Steven's very eyes, Garnet unfuses, introducing him to Ruby and Sapphire. This frightens Steven by causing him to think that Garnet has vanished into thin air, and starts to cry. Ruby and Sapphire realize that it wasn't such a good idea to unfuse in front of him after all, and immediately fuse back into Garnet. She then assures Steven that he knows her and Ruby and Sapphire, and doesn't understand why it didn't work, prompting Pearl to pull over to the side of road.

Greg, not far behind the Gems in the freezing cold, continues to follow the trail of tire tracks the van left in the snow, where he realizes that he'll never catch up with them on foot. He then notices two kids playing and sledding in the snow with a dog sitting next to them. Greg tries to put two and two together, and believes he can ride through the snow on their sled pulled by the dog. Back in the van, Steven is still crying, and Pearl tells everyone to calm down. She informs Garnet and Amethyst that Rose can't reform because her gemstone is stuck inside Steven, and tries to communicate with her again. Pearl tells Rose that she can let her out and they can be together again. She reaches for Rose's gem and tries to pull it out, but before she does, she notices Baby Steven giggling, and realizes that she can't because Rose wanted this so much, though she just can't understand why. Pearl remembers that Rose always said that everything should grow, everything should change, and that it is so great how it comes so naturally to humans, but then claims that it's not natural for her or other Gems. Garnet then assures Pearl that it will be natural for Steven. Amethyst then asks what about Rose, to which Garnet replies that it isn't about Rose, and that from now on, everything is about Steven.

Greg, being chased by the dog he tied to the sled, finally catches up with the Gems. Garnet lets him in the van, and Greg thanks them, but then remembers that the Gems took off in his van and stole Steven, and questions why. Garnet apologizes to him and tells him that they only did it because they thought they knew what Steven was, but they didn't. Greg forgives them and tells them that he doesn't know what Steven is either, and he never glowed when he was a kid, to which Pearl informs that they never were kids. Steven starts to giggle again and Greg tells the Gems that he's not sure how they're going to figure it out, but they have a better chance if they do it together.

Back to the present, the tea kettle Pearl had put on starts to whistle. As Pearl goes to check on the tea, Steven claims that they were wrong about everything. Pearl reminds him that it was a really long time ago, Amethyst asks him to cut them some slack, Garnet informs him that they couldn't have known what to do, even her, and Greg tells him that he especially didn't know. Steven informs them that they were wrong about growing and changing and that it doesn't come naturally to them, and to look where they are now. Steven knows that they'll never stop missing Rose but believes she would've loved how they all turned out, because he does, to which they all agree. Pearl then remembers the time a teenage girl tried to kidnap Steven, and Greg informs her that it was Steven's babysitter and that she was taking him to the park, and lets them know they really scared her when they threw a jungle gym at her, at which they all laugh.

Meanwhile...

Oskar was playing his keytar and saw Star upset over Marco and her spellbook.

"What's up Star?" Oskar asked.

"I lost my spellbook and Glossaryak. I received a map from Buff Frog. Do you want to go on an adventure with me and Janna?" Star replied.

"Ok" Oskar said as Star overheard Jackie mentioning that Marco should try to stay out of danger and grabbed Janna as she opened a portal to Mewni.

Over in the flash (3 days before Christmas in their world):

Barry and his super friends (Team Flash minus Caitlin, Team arrow, the legends and Supergirl) had defeated a group of aliens called the Dominators just the week before.

Barry had now just discovered that his CSI partner Julian Albert was Dr Alchemy and his friends used a device on him to talk to Savitar through him.

Barry asked Savitar why he knows them and hates him so much along with why he hadn't tried to kill them already.

Savitar replied to the last question in a scary riddle/ prophecy:

'One will betray you, one shall fall and one shall have a fate worst that death'.

The worst part about it was that when Earth 3 Jay Garrick helped Barry open a portal to the speed force to keep the philosopher stone safe, he was sent to the future where he saw Iris get killed by Savitar and his future self was too slow to stop him.

Jay convinced him that the future was not set in stone and Caitlin apologised for freezing Julian's arm and invited them to a Christmas party at Joe's house.

Carol singers appeared at the door in the rain which HR (earth 19 Harrison Wells) pointed out while he was drunk.

Wally got his kid flash suit for Christmas and Caitlin used her powers to make it snow.

Barry took Iris to an apartment which he bought under both their names and then they kissed.

Although, once the Christmas party was over, Cisco went back to Star labs before he went home to send out a message for us.

"'Disney Knights, if you receive this message please help us fight Savitar if you're not currently battling villains right now.

Cisco AKA Vibe'" Cisco read as he typed out the message and sent into through a blue portal he created.

"I just hope they can help in time" He sighed.

At Nick Wizard's place...

"Sir, Alchemy is out of commission and Savitar is trapped in the speed force with the philosopher stone" Peepers reported.

"We'll deal with them later, Contact Zevon and Uma to capture the legends with Reverse-flash's help and lure the Kingdom Keepers with a trap. We'll need them in the future so put them on a scavenger hunt till we need them" Nick Wizard replied.

"Nick Wizard, Tyrian has just reached team RJNR and Qrow is with them" Raven Ebony reported.

"Excellent" Nick Wizard smiled.

As this was happening, Zevon met up with Mal who was possessed by her family jewel which Maleficent had bewitched and was given a staff by her.

Zevon is a light-skinned boy with black hair and purple highlights and dark brown eyes. He wears a sky blue t-shirt, a dark leather coat with a spiky collar and indigo details on the sleeves, purple pants and black leather shoes.

"Everybody see my sunny

Everybody see my shine

But they don't know what's on my mind

I carry on like a princess like a princess  
But man I've got em fooled  
Cause underneath my business  
I am cold I'm hard I'm cruel

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not because

I'm evil  
Tell the people I'm evil

Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I've got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again

Why should I stop my dissin'?  
Or soften up my heart?  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are, yeah?

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Something I'm not

Because I'm evil

Tell the people  
I'm evil

Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble  
So good  
I'm gonna find some trouble

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Something I'm not

Because I'm evil  
Tell the people

Hey  
Yeah, yeah

So evil

Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

I'm gonna find some trouble  
Trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble  
Hey, yeah  
I'm gonna find some trouble

Oh, no

Feels good to be bad.  
So good to be bad." Mal sang as she faced CJ and Uma.

"It's her jewel!" Evie cried.

Jay moved the green jewel back and forth from Mal as her eyes changed from green to normal as he moved the jewel.

"We'll let the others know what happened" Jay stated.

Audery was not amused.

-End of Flash and SU short (The RWBY shorts coincides with this)-

Corruption of Disney, Nick and CN Part 2:

While Green and Anakin looked for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa with Tommy, the librarians were looking for mystical items being created while Flynn was looking for his old friend guardian Charlene.

On their search, their Magic clipping book alerted them about the corrupted items from Nick, CN and Disney that plagued the animation giants' live action world in the hall of items from their magic clipping book.

"I think the Knights might need our help again" Cassandra stated.

"Just remember that I got everyone out of that fairy tale pickle last time" Ezekiel reminded them.

So they used the back door to get to the live action world and found the hall of items.

The items were a dog statue of that creepy dog from 'Dog with a blog', Kid Danger's red mask. A brown guitar from the 'CN Real' time period and cardboard cut outs of TTG, Duck lips meme and Chloe from 'Fairly odd parents'.

As this occurred, Chat noir was having a Christmas crisis because his dad didn't want to celebrate Christmas with him in the Ladybug Christmas special (At this point it is in real time but Ladybug's world is on Christmas Eve).

Three delivery, Kappa Mikey, the secret show, secret Saturdays, the Xs, Yin, Yang yo!, Fixiki(a Russian show), Monster Allergy, Chaotic and I.N.K. Were the next forgotten cartoon targets for CJ.

The Invisible Network of Kids was the most important as it still had a very small fanbase still alive to this very day.

As this all occurred...

A young man with blue-gray eyes and black hair with Small vestigial feathered wings on his ankles; pointed Ears and gills behind his ears wearing a black and gold outfit landed in Wasteland, Oswald's orignial home after being forgotten.

This man's name was Namor, he was a bit like Aquaman only he came first but with a different weakness.

If he stayed away from water too long, he would loose his memories.

Over time he grew full of hate and planned to escape.

Using a sea of ink, he launched himself out of wasteland and into the real world.

His 'hero' name was Sub-Mariner.

Nick Wizard was doing research on potential new allies and noticed Namor had been both a hero and Villian in the past.

He sent Peepers and Black Manta to find Namor to give him a message.

"Namor, I know you've been forgotten but I can help you get more of your memory back because I have a plan and it involves water" Black Manta recited the message.

"What's the plan?" Namor asked.

Meanwhile...

The Librarians had just found the corrupted items when the reaper showed up to kill Eve.

As the group was seperated, Cassandra found a prophecy box that not only showe an oracle propcising her death but something deveasting about Water and all of us getting attacked unexpectedly by something.

"We need to find the Knights and their friends" Cassadra said to Jenkins, The immortal caretaker.

"I'll send out a signal" He replied.

The rest of the Librarian group with a mysterious lady, a swimming team captian and Principal tried to escape from the reaper with the items but he was too fast.

The sand timer hadn't ran out yet but there was somehow a loophole: Create a bigger prophecy with someone outside the self-fullfilling prophecy.

So Eve used a mirror which had been a special gift to use morse code to get Jenkin hep them escape to a random desert where the oracle was finally killed and Eve was free.

The Librarians put the items in the libaray while Jenkins began to search for a certain spell to purify them to the right state not realising that it was slowly affecting the library.

With Green and Company...

"We're so close now" Tommy stated.

Just then, they got an urgent message.

"We need to let the others know about this" Anakin stated.

"You go with Tommy, I'll pass on the message" Green replied.

Anakin nodded as he and Tommy pressed on to defeat Rita and Zedd.

Green returned to the hideout.

"Guys, I have something important to say. Something bad is going to happen to do with water and something attacking all of us" Green urged.

The room was quiet.

"Guys, I need to confess something. I have a strange fear of water because I hate highs yet I'm somehow obsessed with it. I even had a random dream of Aquaman selling water like people sell off land. Do you know how weird that is?!" I cried.

"It is werid but what are we going to do to stop this prophecy?" Danyal asked.

"You don't" a voice said.

Everyone turned around.

Black Manta was there with Aqua Lad as a hostage!

"How did you find us?!" I cried.

"That's not important, all that matters is if you want to save my son you have to catch me first" Black Manta taunted us.

Green stopped me from launching myself at him.

Aqua lad looked cold and distant while his father had been talking.

He hadn't moved at all.

Naitus attacked only to go through Aqua Lad.

"If you want to find us in person, come to the district lake at the border of Warner bros and Disney or you'll never see Aqua Lad again" Black Manta's voice boomed.

"We're going to need some protection" Sky pointed out.

"I've been saving this saved charm for an occasion like this" I smiled as I took out a flower charm which summoned my Iron girl suit from 'Iron Girl'.

It was armour like Iron man's only each part was made of four elements, had pigtails and was purple overall.

At the moment it was in the standard purple form with a blue arc reactor in the middle and two hand repulsers.

"Isn't that overkill?" Danyal asked.

"Not when you have charms, it isn't. Check out the extra charms" I replied.

The others activated the charms and they got armoured wetsuits in case we got attacked.

So off we went to face Black Manta, Aqua Lad was near the lake but Black Manta was no where to be found.

"Where am I?" Aqualad asked.

"You really thought I would wait by a lake with my son for heroes to show up? What a joke! No, I had someone else do that for me" Black Manta replied.

I saw a glimmer of something move in the water and I immediately started to panic.

"My dad? This lake...oh no! Watch ou-" Aqualad began but something already pulled me and the others while removing my armour at the exact same time.

-To be continued in a main chapter-

RWBY stuff

 **Number 5 Menagerie and Tipping Point:**

Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie, where Sun is noticeably surprised by how crowded it is. Blake retorts that two-thirds of Menagerie is desert filled with dangerous wildlife, leaving the Faunus little to no room to create a settlement. Despite this, Sun is still noticeably awed by the sight of Kuo Kuana, and expresses interest at the prospect of staying around Menagerie, letting Blake know that he feels "pretty at home" there.

The two make their way to the largest visible building and knock at the door, resulting in Blake being reunited with Kali and Ghira Belladonna, her mother and father respectively.

Kali bares strong resemble to her daughter, Blake Belladonna except she has short hair and three piercings on her cat ears. She wears a black tradition outfit with one sleeve, a golden trimmed black hakama, and sandals with white socks.

Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. He wears dark violet jacket with his chest exposed, matching sash, beige pants and black leather boots.

The four share tea while the Belladonna family catch up, during which Blake's parents express great relief at Blake's return, but mixed feelings toward Sun who is noticeably nervous.

Their conversation is cut short by the arrival of Corsac and Fennec Albain, two representatives of the White Fang, who reveal Ghira was the former leader of the organization.

Corsac and Fennec Albain are two representatives of the White Fang, who are currently stationed in Menagerie. Both wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait. Corsac, the tallest, has a corsac fox tail, whereas Fennec has fennec fox ears.

Their conversation is quickly interrupted by Blake and Sun, who are distressed at Ghira talking to the people who contributed to Vale's destruction. Ghira demands the truth from the White Fang representatives, who pass the actions off as those of a splinter group led by Adam Taurus. They offer to show him their plans to take action against the Vale branch, but Ghira sends Corsac and Fennec away to spend time with his daughter instead.

The Albain brothers, as they walk away, comment on Blake's presence as an interesting development and decide to tell Adam about it, revealing that they are not actually at odds with him at all.

Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is cleaning up the place when she is confronted by Tyrian, asking for help finding someone.

Tyrian is a pale man with a brown braided ponytail and gold eyes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. In the episode "Menagerie", he appears in a dark brown jacket which he wears open the same way he did his white.

In "Tipping Point", it is revealed that his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple.

Meanwhile...

"Tyrian has found a lead on the young girl. We'll get her eventually" Salem reported.

The next day or so...

Team RNJR walks along a path and discusses the duration of their trip. Suddenly they stumble onto an abandoned town which is not marked on the map. Worried, they run into the town in case anyone needs their help but quickly find out that no one is in the town. After they finished searching the town they discover its name, Oniyuri. Lie Ren remembers the name of the town and tells the rest of the group its origin, reveals that his parents were among the people associated with it and how a single Grimm in particular managed to wipe it out.

Somewhere in Atlas Weiss Schnee is seen singing at the charity concert.

At the after-party, she examines a painting of Beacon Academy that is being auctioned to raise money for Vale. As she looks at it, Henry Marigold walks up and attempts to flirt with her. She gets angry when he tells her he doesn't know what the party is for and orders him to leave. Weiss overhears a woman tell the other guests that Vale had it coming. Weiss becomes infuriated and yells at the crowd. Jacques Schnee tries to stop her, but she accidentally loses control of her Semblance and summons a white Boarbatusk which rushes to attack the woman. James Ironwood shoots it down before it harms her. He refuses when the woman demands that he arrest Weiss, stating that she "is the only one making any sense" before leaving himself.

As RNJR makes their way through the town, Tyrian attacks. He tells them that he only wants to capture Ruby while displaying some intrest in Jaune(To his surprise), but the rest of the team refuse to let him do so. T

hey fight, but RNJR is clearly outmatched by Tyrian, who is revealed to be a scorpion Faunus with a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back.

 _Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next_.

 _A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a beat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips_.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow Branwen who keeps running forward after landing.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror.

Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact and smile at each other.

"Hey." Qrow said.

The camera cut to black.

To be continued in the new year (Maybe)

The song concert with Phineas and Ferb:

Nick Wizard was remaining quiet with his activity as he had Dr Doff along with James and Jessie look for the sword from Phineas and Ferb undercover.

Meanwhile...

"Knights and Friends, Nick wizard appears to be inactive for a while so you can go to the Tri-state area for Phineas and Ferb's summer reunion concert. Just remember Milo Murphy, their distant neighbour is still missing" Yen Sid warned us.

"Roger that, Let's go party but still be on a look out for that sword" I stated.

When we got to the concert, the gang were already singing 'AGLET' together so we joined in:

Phineas: Through the eye of the needle  
It's time to loosen your tongue  
Got a tip how to make ends meet  
Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it!  
Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it (x8)

Phineas: We're tying the world together (x2)  
We're gonna tie the world together (x2)  
One word at a time!

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn!

Candace: And in the end, the most important thing  
Is that we never forget  
The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh...  
Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this!  
Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song.

(During end credits)  
Phineas: Too much information  
But keep your eye on the ball  
We're gonna drive it hard to the hole, yeah!  
Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it!  
Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah!

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it!  
Phineas: We're gonna tie the world together!  
Phineas: One word at a time!

Candace: (shouting in background) It doesn't matter!

Phineas: Through the eye of the needle  
It's time to loosen your tongue  
Got a tip how to make ends meet Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it! Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it (x8)

Phineas: We're tying the world together (x2)  
We're gonna tie the world together (x2)  
One word at a time!

Too much information  
But keep your eye on the ball

We're gonna drive it hard to the hole, yeah!

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it! Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah!

Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it! Phineas: We're gonna tie the world together! One word at a time!

We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it)  
We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it)  
One word at a time

Too much information  
But keep your eye on the ball  
We're gonna drive it hard to the hole  
A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it)  
Brings us closer to our sole

We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it)  
We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it)  
We're gonna tie the world together  
ONE WORD AT A TIME!

 **Chorus** : It's summer...

Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans  
Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true  
There's so much more to do

The days are longer,  
The nights are shorter,  
The sun is shining.  
Ferb: It's noticeably warmer.

Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin.  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat.  
Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet.  
It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain.  
Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane.  
Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast.

Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade.  
Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree.  
That's what it means to me.

The days are longer,  
 **Phineas and Phineas-2:** The nights are shorter,  
The sun is shining.  
 **Ferb-2** : It's noticeably warmer.

 **Phineas** : It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin.  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
 **Chorus** : Summer, man, where do we begin?  
 **Phineas** : It's summer, man, where do we begin?

 **Chorus** : Summer...  
 **Phineas** : Where do we begin?  
 **Chorus** : Summer...  
 **Phineas** : Where do we begin?

Sonic and friends were spotted and they sang the sonic heroes theme as we raced to stop Pandora from getting the sword.

"You're not going to be able to save Milo AND recover the sword" Pandora stated as she showed a illusion which revealed that Milo and Diogee was trapped in a dark and grey place.

I shot a energy blast at her.

The sword flew out of her hand and everyone lunged to get it.

"You win this round but be prepared for deep hell for Moana!" Pandora cried as she retreated.

As we returned the sword and Green tried to find out why Sonic and friend were in the tri-state area,

Mickey called us to Traverse Town for an update.

"I have some distressing news: We may have to face Xehanort and all more Kingdom hearts again because of a recent trailer development on 2.8 secrets" Mickey told us.

"This is going to be a HUGE problem of repetition" I sighed.

"So what do we do until then?" Danyal asked.

"We keep surveillance on Moana and Kingdom hearts in the meantime" Mickey replied.

Thankfully the Moana world was now active even though it was linked through time to Lilo and Sitch's world so it was the next place to protect after the new year...

end of short

The sleepover party with Disney:

After a long week of searching for items and saving people, We decided to have a sleepover party.

"I have just the song for this occasion" I smiled as I turned up my phone.

[Intro: Kyle Massey]

Whooo!

Yeahhh!

Yeah. What's up?

Go Cory! (Go, go!)

Go Cory! (Go, go, go, go!)

Listen up

Here we go!

[Verse 1: Kyle Massey]

I'm the new kid, moving in

Getting it done

And I'm officially the candidate

For having some fun

You know

[Background Vocals: Maiana Walsh]

You better calm down Cory

(yea yea)

[Verse 2: Kyle Massey]

I'm talking 'bout an all-out party

And we're getting it started

Mr. President, you mind some electric guitar?

[Background Vocals: Maiana Walsh]

Washington D.C. will never be the same

Cause we've got

[Bridge]

Cory, Cory, Cory

In the House (Yeah! It's a party every week, baby!)

Cory, Cory, Cory

Check it out (That's right, I'm in the House!)

He's gonna shake it up and change it (Shake it up)

Take it all and rearrange it (Just a little bit)

Got a new plan, hey Uncle Sam! (Look out now)

We've got Cory in the House! (Par-ty!)

Cory in the House! (I'm your man!)

We danced to the song together.

"So what now?" Sky asked.

"We watch a Christmas special before Christmas of course" I replied as I went onto Youtube on my phone to watch...

A Miraculous Christmas:

It was Christmas eve on a snowy night with Marinette, Alya, and Manon walking into the bakery. Alya drops a coin in a collection box held by cardboard cutouts of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When she does, Marinette takes off her coat and begins singing.

She grabs a Christmas log cake from her mother, almost dropping it when giving it to Alya. Alya boops her on the forehead. Tom and Sabine wave as she leaves. Alix and her father come in next, followed by Rose and Juleka, Nadja (who takes Manon), Nino, and Sabrina, each of them leaving with a Christmas log. When Chloé and her father enter the bakery, Marinette freezes in the middle of her song. Sabine reminds her that it's Christmas and Marinette begrudgingly gives Chloé the chocolate. She has to shout "Merry Christmas, Chloé," at her before Chloé takes the Christmas log. André forces Chloé to wish Marinette a Merry Christmas, which she shouts back to Marinette before leaning in and reminding her that she hates her guts.

After Chloé and André leave, the Agreste chauffeur enters and drops a coin in the collection box. Marinette runs upstairs when she realizes who he is, asking him to wait a minute. She tears her room apart, searching for Adrien's gift. Tikki finds it on her desk and gives it to Marinette before she can make even more of a mess. She runs back downstairs and outside, following the chauffeur. Fumbling over her words, she asks him to take the present to Adrien. He takes it and drives off. Marinette looks off into the sky, thinking of Adrien.

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the Christmas tree in the foyer when the chauffeur walks in. Adrien wants his father, Gabriel, to decorate the tree with them, but he doesn't come, upsetting Adrien. The chauffeur hands Adrien Marinette's present as he sadly walks up to his room.

Gabriel is in his atelier, staring at Mrs. Agreste's portrait. Nathalie enters the room and asks him to spend time with his son; Adrien is not happy since his mother is gone. Gabriel agrees to talk to Adrien and asks Nathalie to leave, still looking at the portrait. He closes his eyes with a sigh.

Adrien is in his room and is angry at his father. He decides that he hates the holidays. Dropping the present, he transforms into Cat Noir and leaves the room through a window. Using his baton to soften his landings, Cat Noir jumps over Paris' snowy rooftops, singing all the while. He watches the Dupain-Chengs through one of their windows before moving on to the Bourgeois family. He ends up outside the Hôtel de Ville and runs at the Christmas tree outside the building. He summons his Cataclysm, prepared to destroy the largest symbol of Christmas in the city out of anger, but before he does, an image of his mother flashes before his eyes and he stops. He realizes that he can't kill something she loved. Instead, he runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement and destroys it. He walks away and detransforms in the snow.

Plagg flops on his back in the snow, singing about how cold, tired, and hungry he is. Adrien doesn't have any cheese on him. Instead, Adrien opens Marinette's present, which he had with him. Inside is a Christmas hat. Adrien puts Plagg on the hat and opens the card Marinette left him. He smiles, appreciating her gift. He puts the card in his back pocket. Bells ring in the distance, signaling Christmas Day. Adrien wishes Plagg a Merry Christmas, not realizing the card fell out. Plagg wishes it back.

At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel holds a present in his hands and walks up to Adrien's room. He calls out for Adrien first, but begins panicking when he sees Adrien's window is open and Adrien is missing. Nathalie and the chauffeur rush in. Gabriel shouts at them to alert everyone and find Adrien immediately.

The chauffeur leaves in his car. Nathalie makes phone calls to the police and Adrien's classmates. Nino eats a potato and says that Adrien isn't at his house. Alya answers the call while at her house and is surprised to hear that Adrien isn't home. Kim has no clue where Adrien is and thinks he may have been kidnapped. Max doesn't know where Adrien is, either. Roger and Sabrina search for Adrien in Roger's patrol car. Sabine and Tom set aside their presents and go out to look for Adrien while Marinette makes an excuse to go upstairs and transform into Ladybug. She leaves out of her balcony.

Adrien, meanwhile, is wandering around Paris. He comes across a Santa Claus and two naughty children, who are being rude to Santa. The kids knock the Santa over with snowballs. Adrien helps him up and scolds the kids. Their father tells them to apologize. Adrien hands Santa back his hat, receiving a blanket and hot chocolate in return. Adrien asks Santa if he has any Camembert, which Santa gives him from his sandwich. Adrien discreetly feeds it to Plagg, who is hiding in the fuzz at the end of Adrien's hat. Santa and Adrien drink the hot chocolate in Santa's sleigh, Adrien telling Santa about his family problems. Santa convinces Adrien to return home to his father and even gives him a free ride back. Before they leave, Adrien gives Santa the hat he received from Marinette as Santa's hat was soggy from the snow.

Ladybug arrives in the Hôtel de Ville square and sees the damage from Cat Noir's Cataclysm and her letter to Adrien. She assumes that Cat Noir must be trying to protect Adrien from an akumatized super villain. She sings about her secret crush on Adrien. She follows Adrien's footprints.

Santa is driving the sleigh and waving to the people who pass by. No one sees Adrien because he leaned away from them unknowingly and the pink blanket disguised him slightly. Adrien and Santa have a nice conversation while they go back to Adrien's house. Outside the gates of the Agreste mansion, Adrien rings the doorbell, his father answering. Gabriel notices the Santa and angrily tells him to leave, assuming he had something to do with Adrien's disappearance. Adrien tries to calm down his father and almost succeeds, however, Ladybug arrives on the scene and calls Santa an akuma. She doesn't listen to Adrien when he tells her that Santa isn't a super villain and chases after him, who runs away in his sleigh. Adrien moves to transform again, but Nathalie and the chauffeur call out to him and bring him inside.

Ladybug catches Santa, pulling him out of the sleigh and into the snow. He angrily yells at Ladybug. Enter Hawk Moth, who senses Santa's anger and sends out an akuma. Santa explains, very angrily, that he is not a supervillain. Ladybug apologizes and tries to help him up, but Santa just wants her to leave. He's had enough of kids tonight. Ladybug leaves while Santa trudges back to his sleigh, muttering sadly under his breath. The akuma then lands in his hat. Hawk Moth claims to have been good all year and that as a present, Santa should get him Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to which Santa agrees, turning him into Santa Claws.

Santa Claws approaches Ladybug, singing a song about how he is Santa Claws and how he will give everyone a horrible Christmas. He throws a present at Ladybug and it explodes, releasing several bats. Ladybug chases after him.

Adrien is in his room, upset and playing video games, his bodyguard behind him. Santa Claws phases through Adrien's window, sings his song, and drops a present on Adrien. Adrien's bodyguard protects Adrien, the present exploding on him. Tarantulas crawl out of the present and onto the bodyguard, forcing the bodyguard to flee while he tries to get the spiders off his legs. Santa Claws promises not to hurt Adrien, as he feels he owes him since he gave him a gift. Once Santa Claws leaves, Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.

Santa Claws bursts through the windows of the Le Grand Paris hotel, sings his song, and throws a present on Chloé, covering her in bugs, much to her disgust and dismay.

Ladybug finds Santa Claws again after he leaves Le Grand Paris and chases him across Paris. When Cat Noir joins up with her, she questions him about Adrien, assuming Cat Noir defended Adrien from an akuma earlier in the night. Cat Noir avoids the question and the both jump and land on Santa Claws' sleigh. Santa Claws throws a present at Cat Noir, knocking him off the sleigh. Ladybug jumps off after him, throwing her yo-yo around one of the sleigh's skis and grabbing Cat Noir with her hand. They dangle and run over Paris' rooftops before Ladybug flings Cat Noir back on the sleigh.

Cat Noir fights Santa Claws, baton to sword. Ladybug flings herself onto one of the reindeer, trying to stop it. This causes Santa Claws to fall over the back of the sleigh. Cat Noir grabs him by his wrist, but Santa Claws uses that to his advantage by climbing back on the sleigh and flinging Cat Noir off it again. Ladybug jumps off the sleigh after her kitten again, throwing the yo-yo around a lamppost. They swing wildly through the city and land in Alya's living room, Cat Noir on top of Ladybug. Alya asks for a scoop for the Ladyblog, but Ladybug says it's not what it looks like.

Cat Noir moves to leave, but Ladybug grabs his tail, stopping him, She then uses her Lucky Charm and summons a large box. Ladybug looks around the Césaire house for anything that might help her, pulling open drawers while explaining to Alya what she has planned. Alya helps Ladybug find trash bags and packing tape. Marlena gives Ladybug scissors, sticky notes, and a pencil. One twin holds up crayons while the other holds up a notepad. Ladybug writes on the sticky note and tells Cat Noir to go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to get the Ladybug cutout. She cuts down the Césaire's curtain and wraps the things they gave her up in it, leaving slightly after Cat Noir.

Cat Noir signals Santa Claws from the Eiffel Tower. A black present dangles from Cat Noir's baton. Santa Claws conjures up a large mallet, preparing to destroy it, but the present turns and he sees his face on it. Cat Noir sings about surrendering to Santa Claws and that the present is their gift to him. Ladybug is nowhere to be seen (the Ladybug in the background is the cutout from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and Santa Claws doesn't notice it). Hawk Moth yells at Santa Claws to get away from the present, but Santa Claws is so surprised to even be receiving a present that he ignores Hawk Moth.

When Santa Claws grabs the box, the wind blows against him and knocks over the Ladybug cutout. Ladybug jumps out of the box, shouting, "Merry Christmas!" and wraps her yo-yo around Santa Claws and the sleigh. Cat Noir runs up and over his baton, Cataclysm in hand, and grabs Santa Claws' hat, turning it dark. He throws it to Ladybug, who only blows on it to make it dissolve and release the akuma. Ladybug catches the akuma and throws the box in the air, using Miraculous Ladybug. The ladybugs return Paris to normal and put Santa Claus back on the ground safely. They do not, however, fix Adrien's hat. When the hat was dissolved, the pieces came together to form the akuma.

In his lair, Hawk Moth decides to let Ladybug and Cat Noir have a merry Christmas, but he swears that next Christmas, he'll have the best presents.

Cat Noir returns to his home and meets his father in his atelier. Gabriel tells Adrien that he cannot accept him disappearing, too, as he couldn't bear to lose him. Nathalie then picks up the phone on her desk and allows whoever is on the other line inside the gates. Nathalie says Adrien has a visitor.

Gabriel and Adrien stand in the foyer while Nathalie opens the doors. Adrien, in fact, does not have a visitor; he has several. Marlena, Rose, Mr. Kubdel, Juleka, Alix, Nino, Otis, Alya, Santa Claus, Marinette, André, Tom, Sabine, Sabrina, Roger, Chloé, KIm, Max, and the Césaire twins are all outside the Agreste mansion doors to see Adrien. Gabriel invites them in when Adrien asks if it is okay. The episode ends with everyone at the dinner table, wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Adrien turns to the portrait of his family behind him, saying, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Wasn't that sweet everyone?" I asked.

"Can we have a pillow fight?" Danyal asked.

"Sure!" Sky exclaimed as everyone grabbed a pillow and started having apillow fight together,

Nick Wizard laughed.

"You have no idea what's in store for christmas" He stated as Hawkmoth prepared to find a sutital partner in crime to find the other miraculous items.

-To be continued in the 'Christmas chapter' which you can read next week (The week of Christmas)-

Reflection and the keepers (Set a while after the time race):

You may still be wondering how we rescued Ridley well...

 _Flashback:_

 _The show got greenlit by CN at least at least 3 months after the short was shown online and as we searched each cart, we discovered a nightmare-inducimg prison cart where Ridley was trapped inside._

" _What do we do now?" One-one asked._

" _There's a puzzle to get him out" Tulip observed as we saw a sliding puzzle beside the prison cell._

 _With teamwork, we managed to crack the puzzle which formed a picture of the Kingdom keepers with Tulip next to them as young adults._

 _So we escaped the train together after distracting the strange machine._

 _-end of flashback-_

Zevon and Uma had just sent the Kingdom keepers a message to do with tracking down the overtakers in Dark Disneyland.

"The trap has been set" Zevon reported.

"Good, now research what happens to the when they go to college and make sure they ALL get sent back in time. Corrupting Mickey and Oswald will be the next step afterwards" Nick Wizard grinned.

Meanwhile...

Hawkmoth and Hades brought the Oracle back from the dead to help Namor with the water back-up plan.

At the same time there was a Injustice second team-up(after the time race):

Paradox Queen and Reverse flash teamed up with AU Superman's regime team along with Dorothy and Glinda from 'Dorothy must die' who steal the zambizi gems along with Vixen's necklace for her sister and Toffee.

As time synced up with the events of the Kingdom keepers going to college, 'Dark Zero', Nick Wizard and Fukua pulled out a Yugioh card and sent us all back in time.

To be continued another time

Random Cutscene:

In Pinkerton...

"I heard you're the meanest teacher ever created and that you've faced a real life group similar to I. N. K. before. I can help you catch those pink bunnies and get Mr Soper fired if you help me with something in return?" Nick Wizard's voice asked.

"I'm in, what do you have in mind?" Miss Macbeth, a lady with purple hair, strange green glasses and a pointed nose replied.

Her goldfish named Vagner kept spinning around in his bowl while rolling his eyes.

"The Invisible Network of Kids are like Kids next door but on a lower scale yet they only appeared two years after you joined the school right? I say we use our own agents to beat them" Nick Wizard suggested.

"I already tried that and Van is the worst person to lead a group into battle so what's your point?" Macbeth asked.

"I'm saying we can use Daryl as an undercover agent to gather intel while my two allies Pandora and Mina snoop around for clues" Nick Wizard explained.

"What an excelent idea but what am I going to do?" She questioned.

"You, dear Sadie, are going to build something for me in case I have to escape from somewhere in future" Nick Wizard replied.

End of cutscene- 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Did I reveal what happened to Halloween town?**

 **This is my last shorts chapter before Christmas so feel free to read the Christmas chapter next week before its the week of Christmas.:)**

 **Feel free to make suggestions for a kingdom keepers arc and other ideas.**

 **Should I do a small nod at Agent Carter and Convicton?(I have no idea how I plan to to do that right now but I love both shows)**

 **The Invisible Network of Kids are going to be vital at some point so make sure you watch it ok?**

 **So see you at Christmas! (In the Christmas chapter)**

 **Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) and have a magical new year!**

 **See ya real soon.**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard will traumatize you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: Can you guess what might happen to the knights on Christmas Eve?**


	16. Chapter 16

Special extra Christmas edition chapter

RWBY things:

 **SCHNEE DUST COMPANY**

" _Alright, alright, what was I supposed to talk about next? Uh . . ._ (flips pages)

 _Oh! Oh-ho-ho-hooo boy! Yeah, okay! I've got a few words to say about this one_.

 _The Schnee Dust Company. Bunch of self-entitled, monopolizing, S-N-O-Bs, who only care about making a profit, no matter how many little people they gotta step on to make it happen. A-hem. (clears throat) But, uh, that's just my opinion._

 _As you all know, survival on the world of Remnant depends almost entirely on a crystallized substance known as Dust. It powers our cities, fuels our machines and gives us a fighting chance against the creatures of Grimm. Which means it's extremely valuable. Nowadays, it's almost impossible to buy Dust products without the Schnee company snowflake stamped on the box. But it didn't always used to be that way._

 _Nicholas Schnee was the son of a Dust miner turned soldier, born just after the Great War, and found himself at the perfect point in history to take full advantage of the world's next industrial revolution. The Kingdom of Mantle, soon to be Atlas, was in a transformative period. They found themselves on the forefront of technology, but realized they'd depleted nearly all of their natural resources to do so._

That's where Old Nick came in. Rather than watch his Kingdom become dependent on the aid of others, young Nicholas Schnee decided to spend his days at combat school, his nights working alongside his father in the dwindling Mantle mines, and anytime in between learning anything he could about anything he didn't know. Heh. Kid had a fire in his belly.

When his father died, he left his son everything he had. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Nick to set his plan into action. He left school, rallied all the men he could afford, and set out on an expedition to find a Dust deposit that could revitalize his Kingdom. And wouldn't you know, he actually pulled it off.

Fast forward just a few years and the name Schnee suddenly meant something: quality, affordability, trust. See? All those years spent in combat school was so that Nick could personally oversee every new expedition. People appreciate a man who's willing to stick his neck out for them, and it's how the Schnee Dust Company earned the business of every Kingdom in Remnant.

 _Unfortunately, it's also what led to an early retirement. Nick had started a family that missed him, and his body was tired. Years of working in Dust mines could have some nasty side effects on your health. And so entered Jacques Gelée. Having married into the family, Jacques decided to take the Schnee name over his own. He was … a lot of words I shouldn't repeat. But most importantly, he was a cunning businessman._

Jacques managed to convince Nicholas that he was the perfect man to run the SDC in his place. And from a certain point of view, he was right. Under Jacques' leadership, the Schnee Dust Company has become more profitable than ever, completely dominating the industry, but at the cost of the company's soul.

 _Cheap labor, dangerous working condi_ _tions, doing whatever it takes to destroy the competition, Jacques Schnee doesn't care about people. He cares about winning. That, and making sure he's got the best damn PR team in the world_.

 _The Schnee name still means something today. . . but, as for what it'll mean tomorrow, well, your guess is as good as mine_. " Qrow explained.

Meanwhile in the pridelands...

When Zazu gets his bill stuck in a beehive, Bunga climbs into the tree to free him. After the rescue, Zazu thanks the Lion Guard for their help and informs them that the pangolins have been spraying excessively elsewhere in the Pride Lands. Kion agrees to scout out the situation, and the Lion Guard departs to deal with the problem.

Once the Lion Guard arrives, they find two young gorillas holding the pangolins hostage and using them to spray each other with the pangolins' stink. Kion commands the gorillas to let the pangolins go, but the gorillas insist that the pangolins are too much fun to squeeze. Furious, Kion tackles them, enabling the pangolins to escape, and refuses to let them up until they promise not to hurt the pangolins again.

After the gorillas vow to leave the pangolins alone, Kion lets them up and demands to know who they are. The two introduce themselves as brothers Hafifu and Majinuni, and tell Kion that they're looking for a lion named "King Zimba." Bunga informs the gorillas that Kion is Simba's son, and the brothers react with shock that Kion is a prince. They then excitedly declare that they are princes as well.

Kion is confused, so Majinuni explains that they are here to deliver a message from their father, King Sokwe. Fuli is doubtful of their claims, but before the Lion Guard can question them, the brothers take hold of Ushari the snake and toss him at a baobab fruit for fun. Kion reprimands them for their foolishness, but the gorillas simply reply with their catchphrase, "Kuishi ni kucheka," which means "To live is to laugh."

After the fiasco, the Lion Guard leads Hafifu and Majinuni to Pride Rock, where Kion relates the situation to his father, Simba. To Kion's surprise, Simba agrees that the message is important and explains that every wet season, King Sokwe informs Simba if their two kinds are still at peace or not.

Just then, the brothers come before Simba, but when prompted to relay their message, they admit that they have forgotten it. With this news, Simba is forced to ask Kion to deliver the gorillas back home and find out what Sokwe's message is. Kion wonders if the brothers should return home themselves and bring back the message again, but Simba points out that peace with the gorillas should not rely on Hafifu and Majinuni.

The Lion Guard attempts to locate the gorillas, but when their efforts prove unsuccessful, they decide to follow the sound of the brothers' voices. However, the gorillas deliberately circle around the Lion Guard, until Kion realizes their game and yells that the game isn't working. Hafifu and Majinuni decide to change the game to "forest hog chase," in which the Lion Guard has to chase the gorillas as they snort like forest hogs.

With the Lion Guard in pursuit, the gorillas race away into the fog, where they encounter a real forest hog. The Lion Guard rushes to save the brothers, and Kion tackles the forest hog just before it can harm Hafifu and Majinuni. With the danger abated, Kion suggests that they continue up the mountain, but the gorillas try one last tactic to stall the Lion Guard.

The team realizes that Hafifu and Majinuni are deliberately prolonging the journey and confront the gorillas over the matter. The brothers admit that they had originally agreed to deliver the message in order to prove to their father that they are good prince material, but now that they've failed, they don't want to disappoint him. Kion admits that he sometimes feels the same way about his father, and encourages the brothers to act like princes so that they feel like princes.

The journey continues, and the Lion Guard arrives at the foot of the Theluji Mountains. To their shock, they see the landscape covered in snow, a substance that they have never encountered before. Hafifu and Majinuni encourage the Lion Guard to play with them, and Kion allows the team a brief break in the snow. During the festivities, Bunga constructs a giant snow ball for his adoptive uncle, Timon.

Just then, Kion slips on a steep patch of ice and begins to slide down the mountain toward a perilous drop-off. Just before he can fall off, he manages to grapple the edge of the cliff with his claws, and the gorillas pull him to safety. After the rescue, Kion thanks them for saving his life and tells them that their bravery makes for good prince material.

The group continues on their journey until they meet the brothers' father, King Sokwe, who questions his sons on their activities. Though Sokwe initially appears to be displeased, he suddenly throws snow over his sons' heads and exclaims, "Kuishi ni kucheka!" He then compliments the two for their bravery in saving Kion's life and tells them that they are true gorilla princes.

Kion interjects to ask about Sokwe's message for Simba, but Sokwe instead focuses on the snow ball that Bunga has collected for his uncle. Kion wonders if the souvenir is a problem, to which Sokwe replies that the snow ball is perfect.

When the Lion Guard returns to the Pride Lands, they report back to Simba at Pride Rock. Simba prompts the Lion Guard to relate Sokwe's message, to which Kion says, "Kuishi ni kucheka," as Bunga throws a snow ball over Simba's head. Instead of being angry, Simba laughs and comments that no one delivers a peace message quite like King Sokwe.

-end of RWBY and Lion guard short-

-What if Ecopt City was made-

In the past...

One of Nick Wizard's agents Tom who was disguised as a human watched Walt's plan videos about his Disney Project called Epcot only a few months before he was going to die.

He went to the meeting room after Walt had died and helped Walt's brother conivince the company's board to make the city Walt wanted.

So they went along with it as over time and created it in Florida where the Walt disney world theme park was meant to be.

In the present-day(A couple of days before new year's)...

There were lots of people living in Epcot with jobs, going to school and college but they were cut off from the rest of the world.

Nick Wizard was going to use this to his advantage for Valentine's day and now no one could stop him.

As this was occuring, Danyal was reading the first kingdom keepers book in her room.

She had almost finshed it when she got a Disney alert on her phone.

"What is it, guys?" She asked.

"Danyal, something has changed in Florida. The park has been replaced!" Oswald cried.

Then Yen Sid summoned everyone to his castle in the blink of an eye.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"So you can all be protected from the new timeline that has been created and it's not flashpoint now" Yen Sid replied.

"Someone convinced the Disney team to create ECOPT as Walt had planned before he died but Nick Wizard is going to use this oppertunity for his own game" Mickey stated.

"So do you think he will try something in feburay?" I asked.

"It's quite possible, that's why we have to stay here make sure nothing else has changed before you can go back and celebrate new year's together" Mickey stated.

Meanwhile...

"Thanos, you finally arrived" Nick Wizard said.

"So you need my help with this fifth back-plan of yours with my gauntlet?" Thanos questioned.

"Yes, you might be able to help me find the hidden potential in EPCOT" Nick Wizard replied.

"Well Disney has alot of live action movies coming out so you can use that" Thanos stated.

Nick Wizard looked at footage from the time I first used my energy powers in the Disney studio the first time we encounted Mintz and I quoted Natsu from Fairy Tail.

Nick Wizard smiled.

"I can do that and use their source of inspiration aganist her!" He cried as he tracked down Natsu Dragneel and his mysterious black-haired brother.

"And what if you're unable to use the chaos disney wands with this?" Peepers asked.

"I'll come up with another plan" Nick Wizard replied.

-Some time pasted as New year's eve came and went...

In our hideout...

We all heard the familar Fairy tail theme music and saw the Fairy Tail symbol in the sky a bit like Batman's signal.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, it's time for an anime adventure guys!" Sky cried as everyone cheered in excitement as we used a portal to travel to the wonderful world of Fairy tail.

-End of ambigious feburay tease-

-What if...Star experinced christmas?-

Marco was rushing around his house trying to decorate the place as fast as possible as his family and Reyes were coming over for christmas.

"Marco, what are you doing?" Star asked.

"I'm getting the place ready for christmas. Remember how I told you after i untangled you from those lights after hanging out with Tom that they were christmas lights?" Marco remineded her.

"Yes but I still don't know very much and I've been here for like 8 months now" Star stated.

"Well it's a special holiday where you give presents to each other a bit like thanksgiving to show you appreciate your family and friends. There'sa lot of food, christmas crackers that you pull apart to get a joke, hat and item inside and christmas songs. It's also viewed for some people as being the birth of Jesus, someone very important in the Christianity religion but you might confuse that for christmas magic. But the most exciting part is that every year on christmas eve, many children believe that Santa Claus comes down everyone's chimmneys or back doors and leaves presents for everyone using his 'magic' sliegh and reindeer" Marco explained.

Star was enchanted by this.

"Whoah! Can i meet him?!" she exclaimed.

"Um, well you have to be asleep in order to get the present. Oh I almost forgot, you need to write a letter to him adressed to the North Pole." Marco replied.

Star sped away to get paper and a pen as she started to write her very first letter:

'Dear Santa,

My name is Princess Star Butterfly,

I'm not from Earth but I'll try to adjest to these awesome customs you have here so for christmas I would like to get Glossarick back and get to have more time with Marco this year.

From Star Butterfly

PS: can I have a cat for my dear cousin Reyes please?'.

So she created an envelope with her wand with Santa's adress and sent it through a portal to him.

"So what do we do now?" Star asked.

"We wait for the family to arrive and get ready for sleeping

Then right on cue, Marco's extended family and Reyes with her plus one Tom arrived.

"Welcome everyone, this is my friend Star, her cousin Reyes and plus one Tom" Marco annouced.

Marco family greeted Star, Reyes and Tom before settling in the house for sleepin arrangements and chatting with \Marco's parents.

"So Reyes, Do you want to sleep with me while the Diaz family are here?" Star offered.

"Sounds fun. It's ok if you bunk with Marco right Tom?" Reyes asked.

"Um, sure" Tom replied, akwardly.

Both he and Marco looked at each other for a second and then darted their eyes away from each other in a really akward fashion.

"This will be fun you guys, lighten up" Janna's voice stated.

"Janna, do you have echo powers/" Reyes asked in confusion.

"I'm right here, silly" Janna laughed.

"Can you stop appearing in my house like this please? Last time you did this, I was still wearing a towel and in the bathroom!" Marco cried in shock.

"Chill, dude. I want to join in he mexician holiday fun, my parents don't really do christmas in a fun way at all" Janna replied, in a calm voice.

Marco sighed.

"Fine, you can stay but no stealing" Marco said in a strained voice.

So everyone went to bed around 9 pm but at around 11:45 pm Star was feeling restless and went downstairs for a glass of milk.

Star saw a guy in a red and white suit and attacked.

"Are you stealing from this house?!" she cried.

"Star Butterfly? I got your letter. I'm Santa claus, from the Christmas dimension." Santa said.

"You're real?!" Star whispered, excitedly.

"Yes" he replied.

Marco came downstairs.

"What's that all the noise i heard?" He asked.

He saw Santa with Star and fainted.

The next morning,

Marco's mother with Star's help was making the christmas dinner with a mexican spin on it (I have no idea how Star would spicy food but she DID eat a burrito with sugar so..).

"I saw Santa! I'm telling you he's real!" Marco cried.

Everyone just smiled as Star opened her present from Santa.

It was her spellbook.

-end of Star christmas-

 **Merry christmas! Here's a quick preview of the next chapter for next year:**

Chapter 16- After new year's and the time race events (And maybe more RWBY Stuff)!

The turmoil in Traverse town:

Hiccup was trying to keep all of the different Disney, Dreamworks, Videogame, anime, Pixar and Warner bros Refugees from growing restless and beating each other up over time from waiting to return home.

He remembered his toy was still missing but he worked with Max to keep everyone calm.

While this occurred, Nick Wizard had an uncover team work on a top secret project near one of the Disneyland theme parks in California known simply as 'Anaheim Asylum'.

With help of Sadie Macbeth, Cheshire, Scudworth and Red X, some of the patients inside were let loose and the plan was set in motion as the next distraction: Start to kidnap any and every Disney fan starting with children.

"This is going to be my biggest Detour plan yet!" Nick Wizard cried as he then laughed in splendour as Sadie and the other scientists got to work on the rest of the project...

To be continued...

 **This was a one off special chapter just before christmas I wanted to do see you on new year's eve! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16- After new year's and the time race events (And maybe more RWBY Stuff)!

 **Anaheim Asylum was created by my Pal S Danyal Allen. I'm just borrowing the name to connect the motive of it to Nick Wizard's plan to her story so it makes sense. ;)**

 **All Overwatch, Undertale and other video game characters that may appear in this series belong to their respective owners. All Angel's friends characters, locations and plot points belong to the creators and writers. All Trollhunters characters, items, locations and plot points belong to the creators and Dreamworks. I'm just borrowing them for the progression of the plot.**

The turmoil in Traverse town:

Hiccup was trying to keep all of the different Disney, Dreamworks, Videogame, Anime, Pixar and Warner bros Refugees from growing restless and beating each other up over time from waiting to return home.

He remembered his toy was still missing but he worked with Max to keep everyone calm.

While this occurred, Nick Wizard had an uncover team work on a top secret project near one of the Disneyland theme parks in California known simply as 'Anaheim Asylum'.

With help of Sadie Macbeth, Cheshire, Scudworth and Red X, some of the patients inside were let loose and the plan was set in motion as the next distraction: Start to kidnap any and every Disney fan starting with children.

"This is going to be my biggest Detour plan yet!" Nick Wizard cried as he then laughed in splendour as Sadie and the other scientists got to work on the rest of the project...

To be continued...

Punished and A much needed talk:

 **Punished and A much needed talk are from RWBY and the plots belong to Rosterteeth.**

 **The future reciting about Starco was AnonymousZGirl's idea. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

Oscar is reading a book until his aunt calls him to dinner. Just as he gets up to leave his room, Ozpin's voice tells him that they have to leave. Oscar argues with Ozpin about his situation and tries to rationalize Ozpin's presence as him losing his mind, but Ozpin tells him that he is fine. Ozpin continues to talk about how Oscar's and his souls are linked and the importance of getting to Haven Academy.

At the Schnee Family Home, Jacques Schnee is scolding Weiss Schnee for her behaviour at the charity event.

Weiss tells him that she wants to leave Atlas, but is denied. Jacques accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name, and her response of the name being more hers than his since he only married into it gets her slapped across the face.

After further arguing, Jacques grounds Weiss and declares Whitley Schnee the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss confronts Whitley, who is happy about the whole situation. After crying into her bed, Weiss pushes her furnishings aside to make space to train with Myrtenaster.

In the abandoned village, Oniyuri, Qrow Branwen has just blocked Tyrian from striking Ruby with his stinger.

After realizing that Tyrian is working for Salem, Qrow enters the fight, instructing Team RNJR to stay back after Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are easily knocked aside.

Ruby Rose perches atop a nearby building in attempt to provide sniper support.

Unable to get a clear shot at the speeding combatant, Ruby submits as Qrow and Tyrian fight all around town, using buildings and the border wall to their advantages.

Ruby rejoins at ground level when both Qrow and Tyrian fall into a building. Both Qrow and Tyrian emerge with drained Auras.

It is two against one as Ruby refuses to stay out of the fight while Ren holds Jaune Arc back from re-entering the fray alongside Ruby.

Qrow manages to save Ruby from a piece of roof that was about to fall on her head, but doing so leaves him open to being sliced in the abdomen.

Ruby quickly slices the stinger off Tyrian's extended tail, causing him to lose his composure and balance before he flees.

Team RNJR, now alone with Qrow, question why Tyrian came after Ruby and how Qrow was able to find them.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"(breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again) What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked.

The scene cuts to black, while Qrow groans.

Meanwhile...

"Tyrian failed to bring in the girl. Do you think that Henry guy was a spy for Salem?" Peepers asked.

"I don't know but we need to figure out her full plan. It can't just be about making ever kingdom fall and getting all of the maidens' powers along with capturing that Ruby girl there must be a bigger motive. We need to uncover it in order to fit it into My overall plan. Are Darkstalker and Whirlpool with that Devil clone?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Yes, sir" Peepers replied.

"Good, we're going to have to target more video game worlds to get the stakes raised to the max" Nick Wizard grinned.

Peepers nodded and went off to do some search on Salem

During this time,

Bernice was growing more worried about the multiverse in general especially Remnant.

She saw a glimpse of Star and Marco's future and gasped.

"The star is breaking, Love that was once over, the red moon is dead and so will be the ship of Starco" She recited.

"Is it one of the many different futures you saw?" I asked.

"Yes but I also saw two different girls try to keep them together" Bernice pondered.

"Guys, We've got company. Rasticore is back and he's got a troll with him!" Jean cried.

"We'll discuss this later, let's go find out what they want" I urged everyone as we rushed outside to face the monsters.

Meanwhile in Remnant...

Around a campfire, Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie sit on four logs positioned in a square.

Team RNJR has just been briefed by Qrow Branwen about the nature of the Maidens. While they try to comprehend the things said, Jaune Arc is noticeably upset at the realization that they tried to force Pyrrha Nikos to become a Maiden. Qrow rebuts by stating that Pyrrha made the choice herself.

With the topic seemingly dropped, Ruby decides to ask Qrow questions on why Tyrian was after her, which escalates into Jaune asking how that was connected to the attack on Beacon and everything else. With a heavy sigh, Qrow tales a very old tale about one of Remnant's religions.

"This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real." Qrow began.

Pan over to a nearby large rock, where Qrow's story is illustrated with a display of light and shadows from the campfire.

"They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything. " Qrow explained.

"The creatures of Grimm." Ruby chimed in.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation… together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be." Qrow replied.

"But… what does that have to do with us?" Ren asked.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice - aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself… and, of course, keeping them out of her reach.

Cut back to the group sitting around the campfire.

So yeah, there's that. " Qrow finished

"Her. You mean Salem?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Qrow stated.

Back at Nick Wizard's hideout...

"Sir! I figured it out! Salem's goal is to possess all of them. The four relics of Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice. It's possible that Henry Marigold guy was an Atlas spy for Salem. Also, Tell Clone Sulfus and Rasticore that there is a new world in the Dreamworks area they can go to and get a new ally" Peepers exclaimed.

"Good work, Peepers. We can use this to our advantage." Nick Wizard grinned.

So Zevon went off with CJ to Atlas to find the relic of destruction.

Meanwhile, Blake can be seen on the balcony outside of her father's office being approached by Kali carrying a set of tea.

Her mother picks up on Blake's nervousness to go chat with her father and gives her the tray before seeking out Sun Wukong to hear more stories about Team RWBY that her daughter most likely would have described in less detail.

Blake does manage to muster the courage to approach her father, during which they share awkward small talk before Blake reveals the reason for her nervousness.

When her parents decided to leave the White Fang, she called them cowards, among other things, and stayed with the faction.

Ghira comforts his daughter, reassuring her that everything is fine and neither he nor Kali held any ill will for her and that they are both so proud of her for her strength in not going down the wrong path. When Ghira asks why she left her team behind, they are interrupted by Sun crashing through the balcony door.

Team RNJR expresses uncertainty at the things they were told and confusion on what to do next. Deciding after some advice from Qrow the best course of action was to continue on their path, Ruby is left to ask Qrow a final question. Why did he follow them in secret instead of just joining them? After some pushing for an answer by Ruby and Nora Valkyrie, Qrow reveals the nature of his Semblance: misfortune to those around him. He walks away from the group, ending the long discussion.

An angry Blake repeatedly slaps Sun in the face for his earlier interruption and invasion of privacy. He tries several times to warn her that he saw a masked White Fang member after Kali informed him the masks were not part of the attire worn by the Menagerie branch. Sun attempts to show her an image from his Scroll, but in her anger, Blake throws Sun's scroll into the trees. The Scroll apparently hits a lurking female Faunus, dressed in black and wearing the white mask.

A dark humanoid shape with a white mask can just be made out, perched atop a palm tree. The visual cuts to Blake as she gasps and cuts back to the figure, a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm mask with elegant, curvy red markings.

She flees and is quickly chased by Blake, who is outraged at being spied upon. Sun follows quickly, giving a worried Kali a very hurried explanation before departing.

The episode ends with Team RNJR waking up to a coughing Qrow, where they all realize with horror that Tyrian's tail, much like his animal counterpart, was poisonous. Qrow's abdomen is leaking the purple fluid and he is coughing it up.

He makes a wry joke about his Semblance before going still(Or passes out I don't know).

-To be continued...-

The extract Over-Tale mission:

"Who are you?" Symmertra asked, cautiously.

"Me? Nothing you need to worry about sweet hearts. I'm just your average kidnapper with wings(!)" Clone Sulfus replied as his voice reeked with sarcasm.

With help from Darkstalker and Whirlpool, The two Overwatch agents were kidnapped and taken back to Nick Wizard while Clone Sulfus ventured to Undertale next to recruit Flowey and kidnap the main character.

"Clone Sulfus, Look out for a world know as 'Trollhunters', You can make two powerful allies there" Nick Wizard told him through the comms.

"Roger that" Clone Sulfus relied.

Meanwhile...

The REAL Sulfus was with Raf about to be given judgement by the higher and Lower spheres.

Professor Arkan suggested the path to becoming human forever after the high and low spheres promised to capture Reina again.

"Fine, we WILL try that" Sulfus replied as he and Raf left the court room together.

Then Reina kidnapped them and trapped them in limbo.

At the same time...

After going to Undertale to pick up Flowey, Chara and the main character from that game, Clone Sulfus met Balgar and Mr Strickler with Rasticore accompanying him.

"So you want to help speed up our operation in exchange for our assistance in your grand plan?" Balgar asked.

"That's right. You can help me get the sword of daylight the Trollhunter has for my 'acquaintance'" Clone Sulfus offered.

"Ok, We'll accept your deal for no" Strickler replied.

Bular is a large Gumm-Gumm Troll with black skin, yellow and orange eyes, and a set of horns which curl around his face. He wears a kilt with a wide belt, decorated with skulls, and two belts across his chest, which hold his swords. He also has a leather wrap on his right arm, and what appears to be hair on the back of his head.

As a human, Strickler is a tall man with black hair and a large nose. He wears a blue shirt under a light brown jacket, with darker brown pants and dark brown shoes.

"Oh and I need your museum owner friend to help a comrade infiltrate a school called Pinkerton to cover four secret kid agents..." Clone Sulfus added.

"I'll get a special friend to help them" Strickler smiled as the three of them set off to get the Sword of Daylight from Jim Lake Jr, the current Trollhunter...

To be continued..-

The feeling of rebellion:

I had a peculiar dream about being Yang after we saved Ridley from the Infinity train so I did some late night training to Yang's theme tune.

-Some time pasted-

On a secondary mission to help the super team of Team Flash, Arrow and Legends with Supergirl to stop the Dominators from destroying the world, I came across Paradox Queen once again.

This time she had Slade, Pandora and Lord Zedd by her side.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

Paradox Queen smirked.

"We're on a retrieval mission" she stated.

I growled.

"So feisty this one. All the more to exploit you" Lord Zedd stated.

"Zedd, you realise you're saying that out loud?" Slade pointed out as Paradox Queen face-palmed.

"Er..." Zedd trailed off.

"You can't stop the inevitable second Gem War, kid" Paradox Queen pointed out as images of Steven in space, Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond and the humans in captivity flashed in my mind.

"What the blazes...?" I began.

Then the villains charged so I focused on the present and created a purple sword to bash them with as 'I Burn' played:

Come at me,  
And you'll see,  
I'm more than meets the eye.  
You think that,  
You'll break me,  
You're gonna find in time,  
You're standing too close to a flame that's burning.  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.  
Sending out your army, but you still can't win;  
Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want.  
Like a fever I will take you down.

Reign supreme?  
In your dreams;  
You'll never make me bow.  
Kick my ass?  
I'm world-class,  
And Super Saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.  
Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,  
High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.

It doesn't have to be this way;  
Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn  
You can fight your life away;  
I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.

Hotter than the sun,  
Feel my fire;  
Pyromaniac: my desire.  
Thought that you could see the truth,  
'Til I just burned down the booth.  
Human Torch can't fuck with me;  
Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.  
 _(_ Scorch 'em quick, lightning fast;  
Melt them bitches down to ash.

Gasoline, kerosene;  
Strike the match, ignite the scene.  
Shit will never be the same;  
Feel the fury of my flame.  
Beg for mercy: it won't help;  
Embrace the ending you were dealt.  
Seems you fucks will never learn;  
Now sit back and watch me burn.

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.

As the song ended, all three villains were laying on the ground exhausted.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"Fine, you win this time Knight but not only will the final battle be bitter-sweet but the Homeworld gems will return soon for as many humans as they can get their hands on!" Paradox Queen cried as She and Zedd retreated.

"I went easy on you, Knight but next time you won't be so lucky" Slade stated as he too ran off.

"Well that was TOO easy" I pondered.

Akira, one of the Grimm Faunus was spying on me while I headed back to the hideout to get a mission update.

He used a special warp dust to teleport me to Team RNJR to hear the full backstory of the maidens and how Grimm and Human came to be at the campfire.

Then I ended up in Atlas with Weiss.

"Guys, I need some help. I keep getting thrown around Remant!" I cried.

"We have an even bigger problem. There are special kinds of Faunus on Nick Wizard's team and they're searching for something important in Atlas!" Mickey cried.

"We need to protect the relics" I stated.

Meanwhile...

Oscar decided to go to Haven in the end but was kidnapped by Dr Watts.

"You have no idea how excited I am to get those relics and beat Tyrian up" Salem grinned.

To be continued...

 **I hope you enjoyed these shorts. Sorry it was so short this time, My laptop is acting a bit funny.**

 **Um next time there will be a few more shorts, RWBY, Fairy Tail, Steven universe and maybe even part theory-based.**

 **I have seen the new episodes of SU but I'll try not to spoil anything.**

 **I did speculate/ theorize that the homeworld gems might return that why I had Yellow Diamond and my version of Emerald the gem appear in the third story, I believe (Although I never expected it like that).**

 **Anyway...**

 **If you have any ideas you'd like to suggest or want a in between story focusing on a game world like Final Fantasy 15 or a world like Angel's Friends etc, like let me know ok?**

 **I'm all ears;)**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard's smart planning with Salem skills and Peepers will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17- Fairy tail, Steven universe , Troll Hunters and a lot of emotional turmoil!

 **All Moana characters, locations and songs belong to Disney and the creators. I'm just borrowing them for the story (My fave song is We know the way).**

 **Fairy tail, its music and characters belong to the creators I'm just borrowing them.**

 **The Plot of each new RWBY episode belongs to Roosterteeth and the writers I'm just borrowing them. (The following RWBY Shorts take place AFTER the time race now to line it up for the final battle to occur)**

 **I did an emotional parody of 'It's over isn't?' to express how I'm actually feeling about my Nan so it reflects real life(Just wanted to point that out).**

 **Warning: This has spoilers to Moana, the new Episode of RWBY and Some spoilers for Trollhunters so watch them before you read this ok? Thank you!**

The Trollhunter capture (This happens at the same time as the start of the Moana mission as in the Moana storyline part):

Clone Sulfus, Balgar and Strickler went out kidnap Jim who was at school with his crush Claire.

Jim is a rather tall, slim boy of fifteen, with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wears a blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. He has blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.

Claire is a slim girl with dark brown eyes and black hair with blue and purple streaks in it. She wears a light purple turtleneck shirt under a short dark blue jacket, a short blue skirt and blue leggings with black shoes.

Strickler's 'friend' Ms Nomura had more help gathering the stones for the bridge to the Darklands and looking for the Triumbric stones.

As a human, Nomura is a tall woman with black hair and a oriental appearance. She wears a purple jacket and black shoes.

"So will you help me rescue your brother?" Jim asked.

"Sure but I don't get it how could there even be trolls in our own home?" Claire questioned.

"You question our existence, Claire?" Strickler asked.

"YOU!" Jim cried.

Clone Sulfus and Strickler kidnapped them and brought them to Balgar who was already in Nick Wizard's place because it was daylight in Jim's home town at that moment.

"For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command." Jim said as his amulet summoned the troll hunter armour around him and his sword.

"You're not going anywhere, sonny" Nick Wizard grinned as Jim was taken to be attached to the machine while Claire was taken somewhere else.

"Have the Disney Knights been alreted of what we're doing?" Nick Wizard asked Peepers.

"No, they're too busy going somewhere else." Peepers replied.

"Where?" Nick Wizard asked, with suspicion.

"Um well you see…" Peepers stammered.

"Just tell him!" Bolgar cried.

"They're already in Moana!" Peepers blurted out.

"WHAT?! They're 5 steps ahead of us!" Nick Wizard cried.

Peepers winced as Nick Wizard yelled this.

"So how do we catch up to them?" Strickler asked.

"I'll get an old ally to help us out with speed. As for you Bolgar, You'll be going with Peepers to retrieve Butt Witch from 'Tweleve forever', Music Meister and Ardyn from 'Final Fantasy 15' on a duo mission" Nick Wizard stated.

"Roger that but don't let the heroes get any more victories or this plan will never plan out well" Bolgar hissed as he and Peepers left.

-To be continued in the Moana arc-

Protecting Moana:

Te Fiti was the first entity to appear in the world inhabited only by the ocean. As an all-powerful goddess, Te Fiti used her life-giving heart to spread the gift of life across the world, creating multiple islands that would be inhabited by flora, fauna, and humans.

Following her vast creation, Te Fiti laid herself to rest and formed her body into an island.

During her rest…

Three thousand years ago, the greatest sailors(Voyagers) in the world voyaged across the vast South Pacific, discovering the many islands of Oceania.

These Voyagers were Moana's ancestors who sang a song about their voyages while they sailed to new islands:

"Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina

Le atua o le sami tele e o mai

O ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena

Aue, aue

Nuku i mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

Te fenua te malie

Nae ko hakilia kaiga e

We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high

We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze

At night, we name every star

We know where we are

We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue

We set a course to find

A brand new Island everywhere we roam

Aue, aue

We keep our Island in our mind

And when it's time to find home

We know the way

Aue, aue,

We are explorers reading every sign

We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain

Aue, aue,

Te fenua, te malie

Nae ko hakilia

We know the way"

Over the time, Te Fiti's heart became a much-desired treasure. Villainous thieves such as the giant crab Tamatoa and bloodthirsty Kakamora pirates all sought the heart for their own nefarious purposes and self-interests.

Only the mischievous and highly-praised demigod Maui was daring enough to invade Te Fiti's shores in hopes of giving her heart to mortals as a gift. Using his shapeshifting abilities, Maui found Te Fiti's spiral and stole the heart. As a result of its removal, the island fell into darkness, and the physical entity of Te Fiti morphed into a demonic shell of her former self: Te Kā.

As Maui made a hasty escape on his boat, a vengeful Te Kā rose from her cloud and confronted the demigod. Their battle resulted in the loss of the heart, and as punishment for his crimes, Te Kā banished Maui to a desolate spit of land in the middle of the open ocean, where he would be doomed to remain stranded for eternity. As further punishment, Te Kā sentenced the entirety of mankind to death and placed a devastating curse upon the world.

As the curse slowly spread across the seas, food supply, flora, and fauna were destroyed, thus making it impossible for humanity to survive. According to legend, only the restoration of Te Fiti's heart can save the other corners of the world from falling into darkness as well.

But then, for a millennium, their voyages (The voyagers) stopped — and no one today knows why.

It was because monsters started appearing and ships started to never return so voyaging was stopped to protect everyone which caused the story of Te Fiti and Maui to be placed as legends and Voyages were forgotten about.

A millennium later, Moana Waialiki as a toddler discovers the heart as she is collecting shells near the ocean. After her chieftain father Tui orders her to return to the village, she never sees it until she has grown up. Moana, now a teenager, has the responsibility of becoming the next Chief of the island as her father insists, but due to the close friendship of her Grandmother Gramma Tala, keeps her dream of leaving the island alive.

Moana was Slender, slightly muscular with a dark complexion, long wavy black hair, thick eyebrows and brown eyes wearing a red dress and a blue and sandy yellow necklace with stars on it to represent her love of the land and sea.

She soon discovers that all the fish have disappeared from the shores of the village, and the coconuts spoiled. Moana insists on going beyond the reef to catch more, but her father dismays her request, angered by her wishes. Her mother Sina confesses that her father acts like this because of the loss of his closest friend when they went sailing to unforgiving waters one night in his youth.

Moana stared at the sea and began to sing a song about how she's always drawn to the sea:

"I've been staring at the edge of the water

Long as I can remember

Never really knowing why

I wish I could be the perfect daughter

But I come back to the water

No matter how hard I try

Every turn I take, every trail I track

Every path I make, every road leads back

To the place I know where I cannot go

Where I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

And no one knows

How far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea

Stays behind me

One day, I'll know

If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on this island

Seems so happy on this island

Everything is by design

I know everybody on this island

Has a role on this island

So maybe I can roll with mine

I can lead with pride

I can make us strong

I'll be satisfied if I play along

But the voice inside

Sings a different song

What is wrong with me?

See the light as it shines on the sea

It's blinding

But no one knows

How deep it goes

And it seems like it's calling out to me

So come find me

And let me know

What's beyond that line?

Will I cross that line?

The line where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

And no one knows

How far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea

Stays behind me

One day, I'll know

How far I'll go"

As she sang this, she tried to sail a boat out to the sea but ended up back where she started.

Gramma Tala finds Moana on the beach after she tries to sail past the reef only to become shipwrecked back home, and shows Moana a secret cave hidden behind a waterfall.

Inside are the sailboats that her ancestors stowed away. By banging the drum, she discovers they were voyagers. Tala then gives Moana the heart of Te Fiti after showing her the curse draining life away from trees and the island itself, saying that it is the only way to save her people. She goes to her father and tells him of what Tala told her, but he doesn't listen and sees it as another excuse for her to leave the island.

Later, Tala is seen ill and is found dying on her deathbed. With her dying breath, she tells Moana to go save her people and gives her the necklace used to carry the heart.

Moana departs using one of the sailboats found in the cave and departs with Heihei, a dumb rooster who has accidentally stowed away on the sailboat while singing the reprise of 'How far I'll go' as Tala's glowing ray spirit animal followed her along the way:

"There's a line where the sky meets the sea

And it calls me

But no one knows

How far it goes

All that time wondering where I need to be

Is behind me

I'm on my own

To worlds unknown

Every turn I take, every trail I track,

Is a choice I make

Now I can't turn back,

From the great unknown

Where I go alone

Where I long to be

See her light up the night in the sea

She calls me

And yes, I know

That I can go

There's a moon in the sky

And the wind is behind me

And soon I'll know

How far I'll go"

In Present-day…

While we were protected from the small change in the past, we headed out to protect the world of Moana once Oswald told us the world of 'Moana' had appeared on schedule.

So we were one step ahead of Nick Wizard's group as we sailed with Moana and the crazy chicken Hei Hei to find Maui, the legendary Demigod of the wind and sea.

Hei hei was a rooster who's feathers could change colour.

Pua the adorable pet pig of Moana had to stay on her tribe's Island with Patch to keep him company (I had to have a long private talk with him to make sure he didn't eat the little bundle of cuteness and point out that Patch was just as cute to seal the deal).

Moana seeks to find Maui by following a constellation that looks like his fishhook, but a wave flipped her sailboat while it was in a storm so she cried out to the sea for help before the wave knocks her unconscious.

"Where are we?" Danyal asked.

"I asked you to help me and you wretched my boat?!" Moana cried.

The sea just moved silently on the sand.

"I thought we're trying to find Maui" I pointed out.

Just then, we heard a voice.

"Maui?" Moana asked.

The Ocean pointed onwards.

So we hid in a ship-wretched old boat as Moana kept chanted over and over what her grandmother told her to say to Maui.

While we were waiting to encounter Maui, Nick Wizard got his group into his office.

"It's time to get one more Disney item for the race. After this mission, it will be anime time and then the fun begins. The Faunus twins won't be joining this mission after failing to retrieve the pacifier from 'Sky High'" Nick Wizard glared at Raven Ebony and Akira before continuing.

"Just beware that you may have to pick up not only the heart but the fish hook of Maui, the Demigod of Sky and Sea who's a shapeshifter but also Moana, the unofficial 'princess'/ future chief of Montunui. So, go out there and don't come back without them. This time bring Coral with you" Nick Wizard warned Strickler, Trident (TT one), Zevon and CJ.

"Don't forget to befriend some villains" PIXAR added as they set out through a portal into the world of Moana.

Meanwhile…

Maui was large, excessively muscular with dark complexion, animated tattoos imprinted throughout his skin, long curly black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a leaf skirt and a shark tooth necklace.

Maui was trying to escape with Heihei and the boat Moana had taken as he had trapped all of us in a cave.

Mini-Maui the animated tattoo on his body wasn't very happy with his decision to do so.

So we all escaped the cave and landed in the sea just missing the boat by a half mile.

"So the ocean choose you to get me to help you put that stone back?" Maui asked.

"Yes, it did" Moana stated.

She showed him the glowing green stone that she kept in her special necklace.

"You might want to hide that or someone is going to die" Maui warned her.

"What if bandits try to get it?!" I cried in horror.

Just then a spear went flying and just missed Heihei but kept him from going anywhere.

Immediately after Heihei eats the heart during an encounter with little pygmy pirates known as Kakamora, the Kakamora steal Heihei forcing Moana to retrieve it after Maui learns of her inability to sail when they try to escape.

After Moana retrieves Heihei from the Kakamora, Maui is able to get their massive sailboats to collide into each other and the three make it out unharmed.

Strickler, Trident (TT one), Zevon and CJ arrived a bit late to the chase scene as the Kakamora ships were already sinking by the time they saw us escaping with Maui and Moana.

"Coral, follow them but try not to alert them of your presence" CJ reported as Coral changed in a fish and Trident tailed behind her as Strickler called one of his other 'friends' to rescue them.

Maui agreed to help bring the heart back to Te Fiti. In order to do so, he needs his hook which is hidden in the Realm of Monsters, held by a giant villainous coconut crab named Tamatoa.

Tamatoa was a 50-foot coconut crab with blue-and-red shell coloring, orange-brown pincers, one broken leg, blue-and-black antennas with yellow eyes with blue irises, one dialated pupil and a shell covered with shiny things.

In his lair, Maui barely retrieves the hook while Moana distracts Tamatoa by having him sing about himself.

The fish hook is a sizable bone-like weapon created by the gods of Polynesian lore. It was given to Maui after the gods adopted the former and turned him into a demigod with supernatural power. It had since been used throughout his exploits, and has considerable magical abilities. Like its owner, the fish hook has elaborate markings engraved on it, representing the various tales and adventures it has been used in.

According to Maui, he used the fish hook to slow down the sun itself, pull islands out of the sea, and battle colossal monsters. Aside from being a weapon, Maui also uses the fish hook in his dances and performances, swinging it around himself as he does so.

The hook is notable in that it grants Maui the ability to shapeshift. The hook itself disappears into Maui's animal body whenever he does so, as its shape is seen on the wing of Maui's hawk form. Without the hook, however, Maui cannot perform this ability.

Afterward, Maui and Moana escape his lair and Tamatoa is left stranded on his back in a last ditch effort to grab them both.

Coral and Trident appeared afterwards to help Tamatoa.

"We heard you like shiny things, I'll give you something shiny if you help us find Moana and Maui" Coral offered.

"Can You get me off my back first?" Tamatoa asked.

Trident sighed as used his power to tip him on to his front again.

"Just so we're clear, we have to knock you over again for the ending to work but are you in?" Trident asked.

"Sure, so what do I have to do?" Tamatoa asked.

"We need you to help us get to Te Fiti first and convince Ta Ka to help us" Coral replied.

Back on the sailboat, Maui becomes depressed that he is unable to shapeshift into anything that he wants with the fish hook but ultimately decides to teach Moana how to sail instead, after the ocean numbs his derriere with a blow dart.

She learns that Maui has stolen the heart for a village that he has looked after once he was given his powers from the gods. Through some encouragement from Moana, Maui is given the strength to shape shift with ease, even managing to turn into a hawk. The two become friends as she learns more on how to be a wayfinder.

"How are we suppose to help fight Te Ka?" Sky asked.

"We get around Te Ka and put the heart back where it's meant to be" I explained.

They arrive at Te Fiti where Te Kā appears and tries to destroy them. Maui tries to fight back but instead tells Moana to turn back. She ignores his protest, which brings Te Kā to partially destroy Maui's hook, severely damaging it and sending them far back across the ocean.

Meanwhile, Tamatoa had helped Coral and Trident reach Ta Ka with some persuasion, Ta Ka had mustered enough control to help Coral and Trident with their plan just as CJ and the others arrived to assist them for when Moana returned.

Out of anger, Maui leaves Moana stranded, fearing that going back to fight Te Kā will permanently destroy his hook. He flies away after telling her that the ocean chose the wrong person to save her people which is something she has been trying to find out why.

After sadly telling the ocean to bring the heart to someone else, Gramma Tala appeared as a spiritual manta ray and encourages her to find out who she is based on what she has learned, what she has lived through, who she has met, and where she comes from.

"You can't leave yet, Moana you've come so far" I said.

"Your friends are right, but if you don't want to do this anymore you can go back home" Tala offered.

Moana heisted in confusion.

Then Gramma Tala began to sing:

Gramma Tala:

I know a girl from an island

She stands apart from the crowd

She loves the sea and her people

She makes her whole family proud

Sometimes the world seems against you

The journey may leave a scar

But scars can heal and reveal just

Where you are

The people you love will change you

The things you have learned will guide you

And nothing on Earth can silence

The quiet voice still inside you

And when that voice starts to whisper,

"Moana, you've come so far

"Moana, listen

"Do you know who you are?"

Moana:

Who am I?

I am a girl who loves my island

I'm the girl who loves the sea

It calls me

I am the daughter of the village chief

We are descended from voyagers

Who found their way across the world

They call me

I've delivered us to where we are

I have journeyed farther

I am everything I've learned and more

Still it calls me

And the call isn't out there at all

It's inside me

It's like the tide

Always falling and rising

I will carry you here in my heart

You'll remind me

That come what may

I know the way

I am Moana!

Moana proudly realizes who she has meant to be within herself and what defines her, and swims down to retrieve the heart. Using her wayfinding skills, she returns to Te Kā and manages to get past Te Kā to return the heart.

Maui returns as well having a change of heart to distract Te Kā.

"Hello Maui" Coral grinned.

"They got here before us but we arrived here before they even thought about coming?!" I cried.

"Ta Ka, we need the heart, Maui's hook and two important people" CJ stated.

"Guys, they're trying to change the story!" Sky cried.

Moana, reaching the top of the mountain, realized that the island is gone and that Te Kā is actually Te Fiti without her heart.

"Let me go to her" Moana told the sea as it cleared a path to Ta Ka.

"Moana, wait!" I cried.

Moana: (Ou mata e matagi) (Your eyes so full of wonder( **Translation is underlined** )

I have crossed the horizon to find you

(Ou loto mamaina toa) (Your heart an innocent warrior)

I know your name

(Manatu atu) (There's a task for you)

I may have stolen the heart from inside you

(Taku pelepele) (My dearest one)

But this does not define you

(Pa mai to mafanafanaga) (Let it flow over you)

This is not who you are

(Saolotoga tenei) (This freedom you feel)

You know who you are

She connects with Te Fiti and opens her eyes to show her what she has become. Te Fiti calms down and lets Moana restore her heart which brings everything including herself back to normal.

While Everyone was distracted by this moment, Coral tried to kidnap Maui but he was too strong for her so CJ waited for the right moment to take Maui's fish hook once it was restored.

Te Fiti, now fully restored and the curse lifted, believes that Maui is left to apologize for his actions, which he does. Maui in return is granted a new hook and flies off to meet with his villagers. Before leaving, Maui bids Moana farewell with a hug, thanking her for all she's done.

However, CJ grabbed Maui's hook and escaped before we could do anything to stop her.

Moana then returns to her island, where everything is back to normal and the villagers return to wayfinding, releasing the boats from the hidden cave.

Motunui looks like a typical Polynesian island, with a hot tropical climate, white-sand beaches, crystal clear waters, many trees including coconut palms, houses made of wood and straw, and high earth elevations (mountains).

Trident, Strickler and Zevon thanked Tamatoa for his help and sent him back to his lair on his back again as they got ready to kidnap Moana at the end as the movie recreated a 'hologram' Maui for the ending to still occur even though he didn't have his fish hook again.

As the new chief, Moana places her stone (a seashell she collected when she was little) on the tallest mountain where many chiefs placed stones to claim their leadership and sets sail with the rest of the villagers in search of new islands as Maui accompanies them in his falcon form.

As we sailed with the voyagers at the end of the 'story', we sang along with them what was now my favourite song before we left to get tabs on CJ's whereabouts:

"Aue, aue

We set a course to find

A brand new Island everywhere we roam

Aue, aue

We keep our Island in our mind

And when its time to find home

We know the way

Aue, aue,

We are explorers reading every sign

We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain

Aue, aue,

Te fenua, te mālie

Nā heko hakilia

We know the way"

So Strickler and Zevon took Moana away while Trident took Maui away leaving that world to fend for itself.

"So what now?" Sky asked.

"We take a break, Oswald can help us track down CJ in the meantime" I replied as we relaxed in the hideout once more.

In a post-credits scene, Tamatoa is still left on his back and wondering if people would care more for him if he was a Jamaican crab named Sebastian.

Meanwhile…

Nick Wizard did some digging on Family history and called the Reverse flash for a solo mission.

"I need you to find this person to use as a bargin" Nick Wizard said as Reverse Flash zipped by and he gave the speedster a picture of someone.

"Just let me know when you want me to bring them out for the Knights to see" Reverse Flash stated.

"Will do" Nick Wizard promised.

Then he rushed away.

"Looks like we're finally getting somewhere with this quest" Nick Wizard said to himself.

Next on Peeper's list was The Lego Movie that was before Fairy Tail.

To be continued in The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4 then the Fairy Tail short-

The February Fairy Tail adventure:

In our hideout...

We all heard the familiar Fairy Tail theme music and saw the Fairy Tail symbol in the sky a bit like Batman's signal.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, it's time for an anime adventure guys!" Sky cried as everyone cheered in excitement as we used a portal to travel to the wonderful world of Fairy Tail.

In the Fairy Tail world, Natsu was about to fight Zeref in a duel that would decide the fate of their world and if they would live or die because if Zeref was defeated, Natsu would have to die as well.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines and a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder.

Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle

Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant, where he keeps a childhood picture of Natsu and himself.

When Zeref returned to the Alvarez Empire, he changed his wardrobe to a black and white outfit.

When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance.

Zeref used his uncontrollable black magic on Natsu but his scarf absorbed the magic which made it turn black.

"Why are you STILL not strong enough to defeat me, brother?!" Zeref cried.

Just then, Ludo appeared with his eagle and spider companions in a beam of green light.

"Time frezzey!" Ludo cried as he stopped time just as the brothers were about to attack each other again.

Zeref and Natsu were unaffected but they instead bashed heads as they submitted to gravity.

"What the H?!" Natsu cried.

"Who are you and why are you preventing my brother from ending my suffering?" Zeref questioned.

"Come with me if you wish to get answers, dark mage and you !-points at Natsu- My 'leader' wishes to use you as the means to crush someone's spirit" Ludo replied.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You're coming with me no matter what" Ludo sighed as he opened a portal and forced them both through a portal.

We arrived late and saw the nearby village in smoke due to the brother's fight that happened nearby.

"I wanted to fight alongside Natsu!" I cried, sombrely.

"I saw Natsu fighting his brother and then a ugly bird creature took them both away through a green portal" Happy explained.

"Thank you for telling us that, Happy" I grinned.

"How are we going to track them?" Sky asked.

"Through Patch!" I cried as I summoned Patch for help and followed him through a portal.

Meanwhile…

"Put Natsu with the other characters attached to the machine. Zeref, I promise you will be to die in peace after all of this but I need you to make sure the Knights get distracted by their emotions" Nick Wizard stated.

"Ok but don't hurt my brother or you'll have to answer to me" Zeref threatened.

Then he went off to find us as Natsu was taken away.

"We've been walking for 5 hours now, where could they be?" Sky asked.

"Let's try Wander's Earth next" Molly suggested.

"No, We'll fight on neutral ground in a forest." Zeref stated.

"We'll go to Mewni then" Aletssa stated as we travelled there to face Zeref.

It seemed like we going to face off Zeref in a difficult battle as Zeref used his cunningness to avoid using his dark powers and take a jab at our emotions.

"Have you ever lost someone you truly cared about either physically or mentally slowly and felt really sad because you found it really hard to deal with that big of a change? My brother died in front of me and I mastered the dark arts to get him back. Now he is the only one who can kill me but if I die he dies too. We're both connected since I brought him back" Zeref asked as he avoid our attacks and punched Jean in the face while he was distracted.

The others managed to pin him down but his words really affected me.

I thought about my Nan and had to withdraw from the fight to be alone with Patch in my despair.

"I have loads of regrets and so many opportunities to ask you things,

About life and the past just so I could about the rest of my family,

But I took you for granted and I just keep feeling blue

It's over isn't, isn't? Isn't it over?

It's over isn't it? Isn't it over? We're losing her and I don't know if I can go on

Isn't over isn't? why can't I just cope?

You looked after me when I was Small,

There was bonding, hugs but not enough talking.

It's hard to ever call you on the phone,

My sadness is just so much!

How I going to cope when you really go?

I don't how I'll survive without you.

It's over isn't, isn't? Isn't it over?

It's over isn't, it? Isn't it over?

We're losing her and I don't know if I can go on

Isn't over isn't? why can't I just cope?

Isn't over isn't it? Why can't I just cope?" I sang as I broke down crying beside Patch.

"Grace?" Patch asked.

I just ignored him through my despair so Green helped Patch take me to some place private while Zeref was arrested.

-to be continued maybe…-

Two Steps forward two steps back:

Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long spar with Zwei watching. Taiyang gets the upper hand and gives his daughter a speech about how her Semblance is basically a temper tantrum and she has been using it without taking into account how it can burn her out.

He accuses her of always trying to brute force her way through problems, which puts her at a disadvantage. He also opens up about Raven Branwen, revealing the traits he admired about her that he also sees in Yang. Taiyang mentions that her flaws were what broke up Team STRQ. The two spar again, this time Yang pulling the same balance trick on Taiyang that he had pulled on her.

Weiss Schnee works on Summoning the Giant Armor in her room but is interrupted by Whitley Schnee. He taunts her about not being able to leave while he is meeting business partners. Aggravated, she asks him if he is just jealous of hers and Winter Schnee's abilities. Whitley denies it, claiming that valuing such things as Huntsmen skills is barbaric when you can command an army. Weiss forces him out of her room and manages to Summon the Giant Armor directly after, breaking out her window in the process. Klein Sieben comes running only to be impressed with Weiss. She asks him to do her a favor.

Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong chase the spy, who does not want them to have Sun's Scroll. Sun uses his clones to hold her down while Blake retrieves it, breaking her mask in the process. The spy is revealed to be Ilia Amitola, someone from Blake's past. Ilia wounded Sun and faced Blake.

"Give it to me. " Ilia said.

"No. " Blake replied, firmly.

Ilia changed color again to Blue and Green.

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia stated.

She used her weapon to create a rush of dust, which allowed her to escape.

After Ilia disappears, Blake races to Sun, who is unconscious and bleeding. She covers the wound with her hand and cries out for help, telling Sun to hold on.

Ruby Rose delivers the same message to an unconscious and delirious Qrow Branwen. She and Jaune Arc are carrying him on a stretcher with Lie Ren leading the way and Nora Valkyrie guarding the rear.

They come to a fork in the road and have to choose between the easier path that leads to a destroyed village, or the mountainous route that goes to Mistral.

They reluctantly decide to split up to increase their chances of finding aid for Qrow. Ren and Nora take the mountain path while Jaune and Ruby carry Qrow toward the reportedly destroyed town of Kuroyuri. Their footsteps imprint over the same mark discovered in Shion.

In Salem's place…

"You what?!" Salem cried.

"She cut off my stinger and I had to retreat but I managed to scratch Qrow, the huntsman who was tailing them. I think he's in the hallucination state by now" Tyrian replied.

"I did tell you to bring Ruby back ALIVE but since you can't do anything, I'm bringing another asset on the job, Miss Neo please come out" Salem stated.

Neo came out of the shadows and held up a sign that said 'Let me bring her back so I can get revenge for Roman'.

"You will get revenge, Neo. You just have to bring her back to me or convince her to come of her own accord either way I'll decide what to do with her THEN you can have your fun" Salem explained.

Neo nodded as she made a fist with her right hand and used it to punch her left hand to express her readiness to go.

As this all occurred, Flynn Carson called Green and I just after he went through the different tests with Lewis Carrol's characters in the form of his friends to be given the Eye of Ra.

"I wanted to tell you along with Jenkins something. When you use this item against evil it comes at a price" Flynn explained.

"What are you going to do about that?" Jenkins asked.

"I'll know when we get to that part" Flynn replied.

Then the pieces clicked in my mind.

"Are you're not doing what I think you're going to do, are you?" I asked.

Flynn sighed.

"You must not tell my friends or your friends understand? It has to stay between us" Flynn stated.

"Alright, we understand" Green said, solemnly.

"But you're so lovable" I whispered, sadly.

"Don't worry, Captain Grace. I'll let you lead the Librarians sometime as a thank you for helping my team the last two times" Flynn smiled.

" 'Two times'?" I repeated.

"Your friends the Rouges came to us a short while ago for help that's when I found out you helped them get out of that fairy tale issue" Flynn explained.

"Right so is Apep going to take over that OSCA department and team up with Chernaborg to take over the world?!" I asked in shock.

"Maybe but we have to be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice" Flynn replied.

-To be continued once the Librarians have completed season 3-

Steven universe adventures in space!(This occurs during the time race):

Steven had a dream about seeing a pink pallion a lush, grassy field with pink flowers and woke up crying in Greg's van.

Greg wakes Steven up, revealing it to be his dream, and tears pour down his face. Steven is revealed to be in the van with Greg, having watched a movie before Steven fell asleep. He remarks he was gonna let him sleep until Steven started crying, which was "less cute."

Steven mentions he didn't know why he was crying because his dream wasn't sad and Greg decides to take him home. Greg summarizes the movie's ending to Steven as they walk up the steps, and before he leaves, Steven asks Greg if Rose had ever talked to him about Pink Diamond.

Greg mentions that there were some things that Rose didn't like talking about, and he never pressed her about details. Steven asks why, and Greg tells him that they talked about a lot of important stuff, such as feelings. He says they both made a bunch of mistakes when they were young, and she felt that she could have told him everything, but he told her the past was the past.

Greg also told her who she was in the past didn't matter, but what mattered was who she was in the present: an incredible, loving, being. Steven feels better and tells him goodnight. Later in his dream, Steven appears in the field again and looks around until he sees a pink palanquin. Steven abruptly wakes up again, with the tears returning.

The next morning, he calls Connie over, who is excited about his discovery, giving him Buddy's journal from the library. Steven flips the pages to the page with the palanquin drawing and she correct's Steven's pronunciation of the word, and they decide to ask the Gems about it.

When the gems appear, they go over to show them the drawing. Steven tells them he knows they knew what it was and Garnet responds quickly, telling him he can't go there. Steven asks why not, and she is noticeably quiet. Steven says he thought everyone was going to tell him everything from now on, and Garnet tells him to stop because Rose never wanted him to see the place.

Steven becomes upset, saying that they weren't considering what he wanted, and Rose was his mom and thinks he's the one who deserves the truth the most. Angered, he thanks Connie, borrowing the book and storms outside. Garnet follows him and tells Steven he has to trust her. Steven doesn't understand, as Garnet was usually truthful to him, and she wishes she could, but if she told him why he couldn't go, he wouldn't want to go anymore. Steven is more intrigued and wants to go even more now.

Garnet realizes the mistake and says he can't go because she can't go with him. Steven asks why, and she starts speaking through Sapphire, noticeably tearing up out of her right eye, saying she was scared and she can't get near her. Steven points out she mentioned "her," and is now more curious to go but she asks him to stay for her. Steven says he won't and Garnet sighs, saying she knows.

Steven leaves to Greg's van, where he wakes him up.

Steven tells him about the palanquin in his dream and Greg takes the book, saying he knows someone who could take them to where he wanted. Later, they ride in Andy's plane, who they thank for taking them to Korea, where the palanquin was.

Steven mentions that this was a serious mission and there was no time for fun, but Greg asks if there was a little time for fun, which Steven considers. In Korea, the two explore the surroundings of the city, eating some cuisine, and shopping for a bit around the country. Eventually, they get on a bus that takes them to the Korean Peninsula.

Steven insists they continue going and they appear in front of a fenced area. Steven convinces Greg to help him jump over, despite his protests, and they head over to a field. They come across a blue palanquin, but Steven tell Greg the one he saw was pink and broken down.

Suddenly, behind some bushes they can hear a voice express her sorrow and apologize to Pink Diamond, kneeling by her former palanquin with her Pearl. She wonders what she would think now, as this was "her planet." Steven realizes it was Blue Diamond mourning, and he had been crying her tears the entire time. They duck when Blue Pearl heads over, thinking she heard someone.

Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a turquoise complexion and off-white hair. She has plump lips and a straight nose. She has black eyebrows, and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes, which are turquoise with diamond shaped pupils. Her gemstone is located on her chest and she wears a long, blue cloak

Greg assures he can handle this and makes himself known to Blue Pearl, introducing himself to Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl tells Blue Diamond she found a native, and Blue Diamond tells her to "bring it here."

Greg follows, getting closer to Blue Diamond and she says that Earth was a strange planet, as she assumes Greg and all other humans live in the wild. She also mentions that the location they were at was where Pink Diamond was broken. Greg asks if they were close, and sympathizes, apologizing. He says he knows how hard it is to move on when you lose someone, to her surprise. He says he lost someone important to him too; he misses her and thinks about her every day, but she's never coming back, and that feeling was so hard to be okay with. Blue Diamond is surprised a human being is capable in understanding how she feels, and it was a shame because there was a geo weapon ready to emerge soon and destroy the Earth, but she realizes Greg didn't deserve it. She says she wasn't supposed to be here, but she's glad she was, one last time because she could save one last piece of her legacy.

She grabs Greg and summons her ship. Steven watches in shock as Greg struggles from her grip and pleads to let him go. Blue Diamond goes into her palanquin and it floats up, entering the palm of her ship. Steven tries to give chase, using his floating powers until the ship blasts away at warp speed, leaving him falling in the air.

Garnet arrived from behind and caught him while he was falling

"Steven, I'm sorry." Garnet said.

"Garnet!" Steven cried.

"I saw you come here, I saw Blue Diamond on Earth, I saw her see me and find all of us, I couldn't be here with you!" Garnet explained about what she saw in her future vision.

"She took my Dad! It's all my fault! I should've listened to you! What are we gonna do, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"We're going to space. We're going to get him back." Garnet stated.

-To be continued soon-

The Trail to Udugu(Kinship) also known as 'Bonding':

Kiara, the princess of Pride Rock, uses her tracking skills to hunt down her brother, Kion, who is in hiding from her. She manages to find him crouched behind a boulder and tackles him to the ground, after which she boasts about her impressive tracking skills. Kion simply retorts that she had been lucky and playfully pounces on her, instigating a wrestling match between the two.

From the sidelines, the cubs' parents, Simba and Nala, watch proudly. Simba comments that Kiara had found Kion in record time, and Nala declares that they are ready for a special day. Together, the two descend Pride Rock to speak with their cubs, who are still playing and squabbling. Nala steps forward and tells Kiara and Kion that they are ready to accompany her on the Trail to Udugu, which is a special ceremony for royal siblings. Simba assures Kion that in the absence of their leader, the Lion Guard will be led by Simba.

In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kion informs his team of Simba's intention to lead them while he is away. He then bids them goodbye and leaves them to wait for Simba. Though Ono begins to anxiously preen and fret over the state of the Lair, Bunga assures him that he has nothing to worry about, and sings "Running With the King", in which he explains what Simba is like.

Simba happens to overhear the song and informs Bunga that his performance had gotten one thing right: that Simba is excited to lead the Lion Guard. Simba then gathers the Lion Guard for their morning patrol and leads them out of the Lair.

Meanwhile, Nala leads Kion and Kiara along the Trail to Udugu. As they walk, Kion questions Kiara as to what she thinks will be waiting for them at the end of the trail, and Kiara answers that it will probably be animals excited to meet their future queen and her little brother. Kion argues that as leader of the Lion Guard, he would be received with such a reception, to which Kiara teases that they will have to see. The two cubs then begin to playfully race one another.

Across the Pride Lands, Simba leads the Lion Guard on their morning patrol. Along the way, the Guard tries to correct him on his route, but Simba insists that they take his chosen path. Though hesitant, the Guard agrees to the king's wishes, and the team veers off in a new direction.

On the Trail to Udugu, Kion asks Nala how much farther they must travel, and she answers that Udugu is not an easy place to find. Kiara boasts that she will find Udugu first, and Kion takes chase, unintentionally steering them toward a steep cliff. Nala yells a warning, but too late, the cubs tumble over the edge and hang on by their claws. Just in time, Nala pulls them to safety and reminds them that they must find Udugu another way.

Back in the Pride Lands, Ono spots a mudslide heading toward a nest of ostrich eggs, but he is cut off in his report by Simba, who finishes the report for him. He then instructs the Guard to follow him while he moves a log in the way of the falling mud. Though confused, the team follows him, and Simba orders them to jump from rock to rock in order to avoid getting caught in the mud. Beshte comments that Kion usually has him walk through the mud, but Fuli reminds him that Simba is in charge, not Kion.

Beshte does as Simba commands, but accidentally slips on the rocks and falls into the mud, carrying Bunga, Fuli, and Ono with him. The four tumble down the slope and dislodge Simba's log, causing it to roll toward the ostriches' nest. Before the log can reach the bottom of the slope, Beshte leaps forward and stops it from crushing the eggs, but Ono warns that the eggs will now be caught up in the mud. Sure enough, the eggs are swept away by the mud, and the Lion Guard rushes to save them. They return the eggs to the ostriches, who thank them for their help.

In the meantime, Nala leads Kion and Kiara to a patch of thorns, which she insists is part of the Trail to Udugu. The cubs rush into the thorns and each try to take different paths, but both find themselves in too great of pain to continue. Suddenly, the two realize that Nala is gone and begin to cry out for her. Nala, however, watches them from the bushes and comments that they are now truly on the Trail to Udugu.

In the Pride Lands, Simba expresses elation at the Guard's first rescue with the king and wonders what their next challenge will be. As he starts to lead the Guard further into the kingdom, Beshte comments that at least he hadn't been mad about their nearly losing an ostrich egg, to which Fuli counters that it's not Beshte's fault that he can't jump like a lion. She then asks why they are a team if they are all going to be tasked with doing the same thing, which prompts Bunga to remind her that Simba is the king and knows what he's doing.

Just then, Ono flies up and starts to report trouble when he is interrupted by Simba, who declares that a herd of gazelles need their help. The Lion Guard then follows his lead down the slope to rescue the gazelles.

Meanwhile, Kion and Kiara search for Nala, who is still missing. When neither cub turns up any leads as to where she is, Kion laments how they do not know where Udugu is and thus cannot possibly know where to find Nala. This gives Kiara an idea, and she begins sniffing for Nala's scent in the underbrush. She picks up her trail on a path through the trees, and she and Kion begin to follow it through the woods.

Once on the trail, Kion spots Nala's pawprints, and the cubs track them to the bottom of a steep cliff. Confused, the cubs wonder where Nala could have possibly gone.

Back in the Pride Lands, Ono reports that the gazelles are trying to reach a patch of grass above an unstable pile of rocks. Simba comments that the rocks will fall if the gazelles try to ascend them and then shouts for the Lion Guard to follow him. As Simba races away, Beshte asks the others if they should warn Simba that gazelles are easily spooked, but Bunga assures him that Simba know what he's doing.

The team streaks across the plains toward the gazelles, who shy away at the Guard's rapid advance. The herd begins to climb the rock pile, dislodging stones, and Ono yells for the Lion Guard to halt their approach. Simba, however, continues to run and gets his tail stuck underneath a massive boulder. The rest of the Lion Guard gathers around him, and Simba assures them that he is uninjured.

In the meantime, Kion and Kiara muse over where Nala could be, and Kion points out that Nala could have climbed up on a nearby ledge and followed a trail along the cliff. The cubs attempt to leap onto the ledge themselves, but are unable to get a firm grasp on the edge of the cliff. Realizing that they cannot reach the ledge on their own, Kion suggests that he give Kiara a boost so that she can continue tracking Nala. Kiara asks Kion how he will reach the ledge, and he admits that she is the better tracker and should therefore be the one to continue searching for their mother.

Kiara then clambers onto Kion's shoulders and strains to reach the edge of the cliff. Eventually, she gets a firm hold on the ledge and pulls herself to the top of the cliff. There, she sees Nala, who greets her cubs warmly and bounds down from the ledge. A confused Kion questions why Nala had left them and not helped them find Udugu, and Nala explains that the cubs had found Udugu on their own. When the cubs react with puzzlement, Nala explains that "Udugu" is another word for "kinship" and that the two had found Udugu while working together to find her.

Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard overhears ostriches crying out in fear, and Ono reports that the gazelles are stampeding toward the ostriches' nest. The Lion Guard turns to Simba for instructions, and he orders them to leave him behind and save the ostrich eggs instead. Just then, a large boulder tumbles down from the top of the rock pile, and Fuli heroically saves Bunga from being crushed.

After the rescue, Fuli declares that they cannot leave Simba, for he is in danger from the falling rocks. Simba gets the Guard's attention and tells them that he has been ordering them around all day when he should have figured out how their team works. He then asks what they would do if Kion were in Simba's place, and Fuli explains that she and Ono would go after the herd, while Beshte and Bunga would stay behind to assist the king. Simba submits to these orders and starts the Lion Guard's chant as the team races away to fulfill their separate duties.

Together, Fuli and Ono catch up to the gazelles, and Fuli orders Ono to speak with Swala, the leader of the gazelles, while she calms the ostriches. Both members are successful, and the gazelles pull to a halt before they can trample the ostrich eggs. At the same time, Beshte and Bunga work together to free Simba. No sooner have they freed him when the rock pile begins to collapse, and the three escape to safety, where they reunite with Fuli and Ono. Simba compliments the Lion Guard on their success and declares that Kion would be proud of them.

At Pride Rock, Simba reunites with his mate and cubs. He asks whether they had found Udugu, and the cubs explain that they had learned to work together as brother and sister. Kion then questions how Simba had gotten on with the Guard, and Simba admits that working with Kion's team had helped him find Udugu as well. He stresses the importance of Udugu and reminds the cubs that they will one day be responsible for the kingdom of the Pride Lands.

Meanwhile…

Janja was planning to lure the Lion Guard away from the pridelands so Kion won't be there when Kiara is an adult.

"I have an idea why not force Kion to use the roar on you in order for him to accidentally hurt Kiara so I can use my influence on him?" Scar's ghost suggested.

"Scar? I thought you hate Hyenas now" Janja stated.

"That's not important. Isn't the plan great?" Scar asked.

"It is but Kion is more careful than ever after last time" Janja pointed out.

"I'll get Zira to help then" Scar grinned.

-To be continued possibly in a separate story-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **RWBY Volume 4 is almost over with 3 episodes left, depending on how it ends I may have to edit my ending once again but we'll see.**

 **Don't worry, I'm not ending Magic Awakens SO soon, That's why I'm working on the shorts for now.**

 **Should I do some more tie-in stories like Galactic Kids next door, Danny Phantom, Angel's friends, Wander Over Yonder, The librarians,The lion Guard, Trollhunters etc?**

 **If you have any other ideas to suggest just PM me ok?**

 **I noticed you guys want sleepover short for character development, I'll need help coming up with different scenarios for that so they're all different kinds of sleepovers.**

 **So I'll see you next time (Maybe after Volume 4 ends it depends what happens).**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney Knight, Grace out!**

 **PS: Trollhunters is awesome! Should I include Music Meister for a musical short to make sense? XD Oh and should I include the Friendship through the ages song?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- The great war, Sleepover adventures(Maybe), Potential threads and stuff happens!

 **Oh change of plans the Lego movie adventure will be in this chapter instead. Enjoy!**

 **Oh all RWBY Info and the Lego movie plot, songs and characters etc belongs to the creators. I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy! The Steven Universe stuff will continue in February.**

The Great war

"The Great War. What a terrible name for such a horrible time in history. Though the war itself lasted around ten years, the century leading up to it was filled with so much tension, you might as well lump 'em together. And most of that tension was coming from Mistral.

Territories rich with resources and safe from Grimm have always been in high demand. But the emperor of Mistral had managed to conquer nearly all that Anima had to offer, thanks in part to an unlikely friend - Mantle.

The two kingdoms had formed an alliance. Mistral provided the small kingdom with goods unavailable in the frozen tundra. In return, Mantle introduced technological innovation, as well as guidance in the settlement of Anima's cold northern territory. It was good… until it wasn't.

An incident in Mantle led to a strange and unexpected decree - the abolishment of the arts and the repression of self-expression. The people of Mantle had come to believe that they would be much safer from the Grimm if they could simply keep the emotions of the masses in check. Given Mistral's strong artistic culture, many assumed this would be the end of their alliance. But they were wrong. Mistral complied… selectively, enforcing Mantle's wishes only in the outer territories, allowing the central powers to continue to live as they pleased. If you haven't caught on yet, Mistral's full of jerks.

The people of Vale had a problem with this. Well, they had a problem with a lot of things Mistral and Mantle had been up to - treatment of their citizens, use of slave labor and their constant insistence that their way of life was what was best for everyone.

Eventually, Mistral made the jump across the sea to the eastern coast of Sanus. The small islands and peninsulas in the area were perfect to establish a settlement. They were so perfect, in fact, that Vale had just begun settling the area themselves. I think we can all guess what happened next. The king of Vale did everything he could to avoid armed conflict. Despite cries from his people, he insisted on sharing the land with the settlers from Mistral.

But… (sigh) To this day, no one knows who shot first, but what began as a riot between two bands of settlers… would suddenly become the first battle of the Great War. Mantle quickly came to Mistral's side. Battles were fought on both Sanus and Anima soil. Villages were lost to both combat and Grimm. And it wasn't long before Vacuo decided to join the party.

Up to this point, Vacuo had done its best to stay out of the fight. Mantle and Mistral, having both already established a small presence in Vacuo territory years before promised to leave them, provided they didn't interfere. Soon, those talks evolved. It went from "Don't side with them" to "Side with us and you'll be safe".

Vacuo did not much care for that, and they came to the conclusion that if Vale were to fall, there'd be no one left to stop Mistral and Mantle from conquering them next. So they did what they considered to be the logical thing. They drove Mantle and Mistral out of Vacuo and told Vale they had their backs. (chuckles) I love their style.

So the war raged on. Grimm attacks increased worldwide. On the battlefield, this meant a temporary ceasefire in order to deal with the monsters before returning to the fight at hand. Those left miserable back at home, however, were often helpless with their best warriors away fighting the "good" fight. A lot of settlements were lost during these years, and most were never reclaimed. Rations on food and Dust were put into effect, development of technology accelerated, Humans and Faunus who fought alongside one another became closer and every day, mankind grew more and more efficient at destroying itself.

But it all ended in the Vacuo campaign. Mistral and Mantle knew that if they could take the Dust mines of Vacuo, they would effectively cut off the supply of Dust to their enemy. It was to be a final devastating blow to Vale and Vacuo.

They were only half right. The king of Vale personally led his army into battle alongside the soldiers of Vacuo and decimated the enemy forces. Crown atop his head and armed only with a sword and his scepter, he laid waste to countless men.

As the sand was soaked red with blood, the Grimm came in droves. It was the single deadliest battle of the war, and legends of the greatness and terror of the Warrior King were born that day.

Historians will tell you that most of these stories are nothing but grandiose hyperbole. Unusually violent weather conditions, combined with Mantle's unfamiliarity with desert combat, are likely what led to such a high death count.

But whatever the reasoning, everyone bowed to the king of Vale by the time it was over. The Great War had ended. The world was ready to live under the rule of Vale. But the king refused.

The leaders of the four kingdoms met on the island of Vytal, and it was there that they worked together to form a treaty and establish the future of Remnant.

Territories were redistributed, slavery was abolished, governments were restructured, and the Warrior King, the last king Vale would ever have, founded the Huntsman Academies and placed his most trusted followers in command of each kingdom's school. He would teach the world to fight, so long as we promised to fight for ourselves and never against ourselves.

Seems we haven't kept our end of the bargain." Qrow said.

Meanwhile….

"There will be another war soon, Ozpin and you won't be there to stop it this time" Salem stated as her eyes glowed.

End of intriguing RWBY History lesson

Operation Return items(Slightly overlaps with the sleepover short at the Gramorr part):

Two days after the Time race, we found the device Nick Wizard had used that had the items his group had stolen from each world to power it and collected them together in order to restore the fallen worlds.

Hiccup's dragon toy was returned to him in Traverse town along with the kidnapped characters as the refugee toons were sent back to their homes with their worlds' items safe and sound.

Dominator realised what had happened and got out the script for the last episode of 'Wander Over Yonder'.

She glanced over it, groaned and walked back to her world using Orble juice in a slinking position.

Lev on the other hand got Pandora to watch Trevor closely while he, Praxina and her brother went off to find Shego and capture Atomic Betty as a 3rd back-up plan while recruiting Hoppus along the way.

Once they found Shego and Hoppus, the Saint Rose crusaders reappeared for an encore but was taken down by Atomic Betty's team and the Mew Mew girls who had somehow rescued Berry some time ago.

"How are you STILL alive?!" Shego cried.

"We have our ways now leave us alone!" Atomic Betty exclaimed.

"Not a chance! We need your team and their weapons" Lev stated.

They clashed in a heated battle but despite Betty's skills and the Mew mew girls' powers, they were still defeated.

Atomic Betty's team was kidnapped, the Mew Mew power girls' weapons were stolen so they were defenceless and Rasticore was out looking for Reyes and Tom along with the wanted Buff Frog as well.

"Praxina, Mephisto, I found Izira's Medallion" CJ reported.

Izira's Medallion has the symbol of Xeris which is the diamond, it is place in the middle of the circular shape of the medallion. There are swirls on it that surrounded the gem in four cardinal directions. There are also small circular gems on the swirls except in the western part of it.

"Great work, is the power gem on it?" Mephisto asked.

"No, it's missing" CJ replied.

Meanwhile…

Zira and the lioness who spoke (Who I've given the Swahili name Uaminifu that means Loyalty) in 'Lions of the outlands' met up with Janga, an unfamiliar lizard and the dark spirit of Scar.

The lizard was called Kenge and it was now 4 months since season 1 of 'The Lion Guard' had past as there was now dry season in the pridelands.

Kenge is a long, sleek lizard with shiny swamp green scales. Some dark, muddy grey stripes go along his back, and cover his forelegs and feet, inverting the swamp green colors. Towards the top of his body, the stripes are outlined with a pale yellow line. He has a cream underbelly and four sharp black claws, and a few muddy grey spots. His eyes are red, and fangs align his mouth. He has a forked blue tongue. He has also been described to be big as a crocodile.

Uaminifu is a thin, somewhat scruffy lioness with chamoisee fur. Her underbelly, muzzle and paws are a pinkish tan color. She has a tuft of brown fur at the tip of her tail. Surrounding her eyes is a dark brown, which is also found in her inner ears. Her nose is a dark red, and her eyes are red-brown.

"So what's your plan?" Zira asked.

"Kenge is going to monitor how the dry season goes and plant more seeds of doubt traps for Kion. Uaminifu here, is going to make sure the lion guard stays away from Kion so I can influence him to our side for a late plan Nick Wizard suggested" Scar explained.

"You want him to replace Kovu?!" Zira cried.

"No, I want him to assist him" Scar stated.

"But the plan was to trick him more so he's no longer soft and kills Simba once he gains their trust" Zira reminded him.

"I know but I enjoy plot twists to original stories" Scar replied, simply.

Zira was about to say something else but then they got a call.

"Lion king villains, CJ has found a powerful weapon but can't find the gem to power it. You guys need to turn Kion dark so he can attack Kopa. Zira made sure the guard didn't remember their meeting with Kopa so it will be so unexpected that Kopa will be forced to fight back" Nick Wizard grinned.

"Roger that but what about me?" Janja asked.

"You round up the two evil leopards. You're going to find Lion and Patch for me" Nick Wizard replied.

"Oh and make sure you find someone called Hoopai(Meaning Vengence)" He added.

At the same time…

The lolirock girls were waiting for us in the hideout while they practised their spells for facing Gramorr and occasionally went out to help people which helped them get more oracle gems for the crown of Iris' home.

Tom the wolf went to check on Chernaborg's progress since Pandora was already bonded with Chernaborg then remembered an idea he was told after being briefed on Nick Wizard's intents:

The evil twins from 'Lolirock' causing an 'end of the world' situation by causing red crystals, using black crystal magic, to rain down on the world.

 _Hmm… I like the sound of that idea_ he thought as he continued on his way and sent a message to the twins about his idea.

Meanwhile in Ephedia….

Dark Iris materiazlied with the newly-formed Dark Auriana and Talia.

This version of Auriana in her natural form (Transformed outfit) had a orange and black version of her usual outfit with dark orange hair while Talia had dark blue hair with a darker blue version of her usual fighting outfit.

"You called master?" Dark Iris asked.

"I need you to monitor the princesses so they don't get the last Oracle gem since I still have one in my glove" Gramorr replied.

"Yes. Sir" The dark princesses stated as they teleported off to find the Lolirock girls.

"Is everything ok over there, Gramorr?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Everything isn't ok. The Princesses have found almost ALL the oracle gems except the one I have and those twins suck at their job. How is this alright?! Did you lie to me when you made that offer years ago?!" Gramorr cried.

"No, I know how to help you I just need time to incorporate that into my pl-" Nick Wizard began.

"What. Plan?" Gramorr spat.

"The plan to defeat the princesses of course!" PIXAR chimed in to save Nick Wizard's behind.

"Ok, just make sure it actually works or this agreement between us is OVER!" Gramorr hissed as the black crystal line was disconnected.

Nick Wizard sighed as he turned to PIXAR.

"You didn't have to do that" he stated.

"I had to otherwise he would realise you're focusing on other things to actually help him at the

moment" PIXAR pointed out.

"I know but I have this feeling that Banes is controlling him somehow like connected to his mask maybe" Nick Wizard sighed.

"Maybe so but just remember, we still have time to weaken the princesses before the final battle" PIXAR reminded him.

"Yeah, maybe that can ease his anger over waiting so much" Nick Wizard wondered out loud.

Synthia the lone girl heard this and went off to hunt down Buff Frog, Reyes and the members of the Ephedian resistance that was helping Reyes' one.

"Miss Heinous, how should we proceed?" her companion with the one eye asked.

"We need to join up with Toffee. Rasticore! Try to lure that Amaru creature along with that lion to our side so we can get Princess Marco in our clutches" Miss Heinous replied.

"Miss Heinous, is there progress being made for taking back St Olga's?" PIXAR asked after leaving Nick Wizard to write down his ideas to add to his current plans.

"We're working on it. The Resistance is still causing havoc" Miss Heinous replied.

PIXAR sighed.

"What about Toffee?" She tried again.

"Toffee is getting Freak Show to exploit the resistance's weakness and is trying to gain more monsters on his side to destroy the hope Reyes stands for" Miss Heinous stated.

"Good. We need to stamp out as much hope for them as possible" PIXAR replied while grinning darkly.

To be continued-

Kuroyuri- The place where things get REAL!:

Oscar sets out from his aunt's farm, talking to Ozpin in his head about how it no longer feels crazy, and it scares him that it now feels like the right thing to do.

He stops at a train station to buy a ticket to Mistral, but he doesn't have enough funds.

Ozpin's voice advises him that he will have to figure out expenses on his own, and then immediately cautions him as they both feel someone approach.

Hazel arrives and pounds on the machine to help Oscar get a ticket. He tells Oscar never to let a small obstacle obstruct his path.

After Hazel departs, Oscar mentions feeling a reaction to his presence and asks who he is. Ozpin admits that Hazel is someone from his past who is not to be taken lightly.

Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose arrive in Kuroyuri, carrying Qrow Branwen. The village is desolate and they comment about Lie Ren's unwillingness to be there.

Ren's past is revealed, showing him as a child talking with his mother and anticipating his father's return from hunting.

Ren's mother was called An Ren.

An had dusky rose hair held in a bun by a grey band and pink eyes, and wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats and a pink sash.

While shopping for a gift to welcome his father home, Ren overhears three boys picking on a homeless Nora Valkyrie, who is a stranger to the town.

When the boys notice him, Ren panics and would have run away if his father had not stopped him.

His(Ren) father was called Li Ren.

Li was tall, with black hair streaked with grey pulled back into a ponytail, a moustache and a goatee. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch and an archer's glove on his left hand. He also carried a quiver of arrows to use in conjunction with his bow and a single dagger.

He was probably one of the village hunters just not a Huntsman.

Nora and the boys run off, and Li Ren tells his son that inaction can be the worse action to take.

Jaune and Ruby do not find medicine and return to where they left Qrow propped against a tree.

The ominous cry of a Grimm in the distance causes them to react, though there is no current threat. Ruby feels the burden of having brought so many people into this situation.

Jaune refuses to accept her apology, telling her that she gave all of them courage by doing what she is doing despite so much loss.

A Nuckelavee Grimm, a monstrously tall horse with a human torso growing out of its back, attacks the Kuroyuri of Ren's past.

The Nuckelavee Grimm is a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a humanoid creature that seems fused with it. It has long arms that drag along the ground, with its forelegs as claws and its hindlegs as hooves.

Young Ren is knocked unconscious when the roof crashes into his own home and his mother's dies. He comes to while carried by his bleeding and running father.

His father collapses when the ground shakes and he forces Ren to carry on, giving him his knife. Ren does not leave his father's side until the Nuckelavee Grimm is upon them.

He runs on, leaving his father to shoot arrows at the beast. Ren hides on a lower path near an aqueduct, and sees Nora hiding under a building across the way. The Nuckelavee moves through the town and Ren sobs as he realizes that his father is dead.

Ren gathers his courage and activates his Semblance, which causes a shimmer of Aura and desaturation of his appearance. A Nevermore descends to the roof of the building where Nora is hiding and Ren rushes across to give her courage.

She clutches him when the Nevermore gets closer and he uses his Semblance, which desaturates her as well. The Griffon is unable to sense them and leaves.

The Nuckelavee Grimm walks past them as well. Ren grabs a fallen wooden hammer from the ground and gives it to Nora tells her that they will keep each other safe.

In the present day, Ren and Nora happen upon a cave in the mountains, after a Shion flag hits Ren in the face.

Inside it are the scattered weapons from battles and dried-black blood, as well as the hoofprint of the Nuckelavee Grimm.

Among the weapons, Ren finds one of his father's arrows.

Through the other side of the cave, they can see movement in the trees below, heading away toward Kuroyuri. Ren and Nora clutch hands as the Nuckelavee roars.

Raven, Yang's mother in her bird form was right behind it.

Meanwhile…

"Hazel, keep an eye on that boy you encountered and trail him to Haven. I want to know what his plan is" Salem stated.

"Salem, my name is Pandora. I want to help you with your plan in my own way. I'm in alliance to Nick Wizard and Savitar as I have the powers of Chernaborg himself within me. Let me help you" Pandora offered.

"The power of a literal Disney creature. That could come in handy. Tell Akira to find the remaining Maidens and fast. I think one of the relics is in Haven and Qrow may have Beacon's one as well" Salem replied.

Pandora went off to tell the Faunus pair about the task and Salem went over to her Seer Grimm helper.

She saw the Grimm creature from Ren's past attack Ren and Nora and smiled.

"I really hope Watts and Neo have better luck than Tyrian" She mused as she looked over at Tyrian who was in a battered-up state during her wrath and Cinder who was scared out of her mind with Emerald and Mercury confused out of their vicious minds.

-To be continued in the last two RWBY shorts with a small twist-

the Lego Movie mission:

We were called by Oswald and Mickey into a room to meet Vitruvius, an old wizard who's also a 'master builder' and the link to the Lego multiverse resistance against Lord Business.

"We called you here because we need your help. Emmett, the person who was meant to be the special one to stop the 'KRAKLE' has gone missing and we're losing a lot of master builders out there including Lloyd and the Justice league. Your mission is to stop CJ and Zevon from helping Lord Business from freezing the whole city although I have a theory that Emmett might be with the 'Man upstairs'…" Virtruvius explained.

He is tan colored skin with long white hair and a long white beard. He wears an apricot colored headband and has glowing yellow-white eyes, due to being blind. He wears a long white tunic covering his tie-dye T-shirt and blue jeans. He holds a long white staff with a green thing on the end. He wears an aqua cape with white splotches.

"We're on it but where's the master builders now?" I asked.

"In the city" Oswald replied.

At this point, Emmett has met the resistance, faced Lord Business, got captured and jumped into a warp hole which took him to the real world.

So while we went to the city and were turned into lego figures,

Emmet was in the human world (Real life) as a Lego minifigure unable to move.

The events of the story are being played out by a little boy named Finn on his father's expansive Lego set in their basement. His father—"the Man Upstairs"—comes home from work and chastises his son for ruining the set by creating variations of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently rebuild and glue his perceived perfect creations together.

As this occurred, the battle we were taking part in began to shift as Finn's dad made the

Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business.

"Lord Business, we need the piece of resistance in order to complete this part of the plan!" CJ exclaimed.

When he is Lord Business he wears his long legs and robot suit. When he is at business he wears normal clothes and his usual squared like hair. He always has a grimace and dimples on his face when he is happy or sad.

Unikitty is made up mostly of strait bricks and you can make her with your bricks except for her face, and tail. She is made up of Pink, White, Green, and Blue. Her eyes are blue and when she is happy sparkles come out of her and rainbows. Unikitty is half unicorn, and half anime kitten.

Wyldstyle wears a black hoodie with graffitied pink and blue streaks along with her pants. Her hair is black, parted to the side and has a back ponytail, with a pink streak and under that is a blue streak. Her skin is yellow, as most LEGOS, with pink lips, black eyes and white pupils, and thick eyebrows.

With Finn's assistance, the master builders' resistance was winning the fight with the citizens' and our help.

Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him and his perfectionism.

CJ tried to steal the piece of resistance while Emmett was distracted but I shot her down with purple fire.

Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. Finn reconciles with his father which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle, and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits.

Emmet is hailed as a hero. With Batman's blessing, Emmet begins a relationship with Wyldstyle.

We sang 'Everything is awesome' in the background:

Everything is awesome!

Everything is cool when your part of a team

Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream

Everything is better when we stick together

Side by side, you and I, Gonna win forever, lets party forever

Were the same! I'm like you, your like me, were all working in harmony!

Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when your part of a team

Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream

(WOO) 3,2,1,

Have you herd the news, every-one is talk'n!

Life is good cause everything is awesome!

Lost my job, it's a new opportunity!

More free time for my awesome community!

I feel more awesome than a awesome possum!

Dip my body in chocolate frostin!

3 years later wash of the frostin!

Smelling like a blossom!

Everything is awesome!

Step in the mud, got new brown shoes!

Its awesome to win and it's awesome to lose!

(it's awesome to lose)

Everything is better when we stick together

Side by side, you and I, Gonna win forever, lets party forever

Were the same! I'm like you, your like me, we're all working in harmony!

Everything is awesome!

Everything is cool when your part of a team

Everything is awesome, when were living our dream

Blue skies, bouncy springs! We just named 2 awesome things! A Nobel prize! A piece of string! What is awesome everything!

Dogs and fleas, allergies! A book on Greek Antiquities! brand new pants. a very old vest. Awesome Items are the best!

Trees, Frogs, and Clogs! There awesome!

Rocks, clocks, and socks! There awesome!

Figs, and jigs, and twigs! That's awesome!

Everything you see, or think, or say, is AWESOME!

Everything is awesome!

Everything is cool when your part of a team

Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream!

CJ kidnapped Lucy (AKA Wyldstyle) just as Finn's dad suggested letting Finn's sister play with them and everyone gasped in horror.

As a result of Finn's father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplo beam down and announce their plans to kill them all.

"Go save Lucy, we'll handle these kindergartner villains!" Emmett cried.

So we rushed off after CJ even though the world was beginning to fade and send the characters to Traverse town for safety.

However we lost her trail as we taken to Yen Sid's Tower and then our mission in Fairy Tail came next…

-To be continued on in the Fairy Tail Short from the previous chapter-

 **I hope you like this shorts more is coming soon.**

 **I'm going to try and do another Star Wars Rebels adventure before I go on and do a Rouge one tie-in story. I know story-wise the order went: Original trilogy (+Parody), Star wars Rebels mission that linked the past to the present day all in one place and Improved Prequels in a crossover. Technically since Rebels is still in season 3 and I need to catch up fast, I'll do that first with Maul and Thrawn doing something extra behind the scenes for Nick Wizard then add something that ties to the to be Rouge One story with a bit of a cliffhanger.**

 **That's the plan anyway.**

 **I'm very stuck on how to show more character development for the other characters I haven't given enough 'screen time' to.**

 **Do you have any suggestions for this and for ways I can do sleepover adventures differently each time since most of you voted for more character development?**

 **Oh and please suggest what other tie-in stories you would like to bridge the gap between the Magic Awakens and Universal Knights in the reviews for this story and the other one or put them in a PM. The more suggestions the better!**

 **Plus I need help getting motivated and inspiration for more ideas since I still want to give Patch his own spin-off with Amaru, Lion, Pua (Moana's Pig) and Deadpool.**

 **Oh and the Lion guard stuff I teased with Kion and Ghost Scar will hopefully be continued in a separate story that's also a tie-in story too.**

 **Yeah, I have something planned for Lolirock, mostly saving the season 2 ending for a tie-in since my ending is already jam packed with action.**

 **Oh and should I add Cardcaptors into the mix of worlds to save as well since I've sort of done Salior moon and the Mew mews already?(I love the English theme though! XD )**

 **Do you like it when I include snipplets of the flash storylines and Librarians storylines into this too?**

 **Oh BTW, in the time race Season 2 Flash appears because of when I wrote that but the one you see in the Christmas short bit is Season 3 Flash because of time travel and the continuity thing in case you're all confused.**

 **So I'll see you next time.**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: I'm getting round to that Wander story I promised.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19- maybe an actual sleepover, the Big RWBY two-parter, The flash mysteries and The Librarians' conclusion for Season 3…

 **The Steven space storyline, RWBY storyline, Lolirock story, Libraians' storyline and Flash storyline along with the songs etc all belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **The Valentine's day Sleepover short will be added at the start of this chapter when it's finally done (I'm having a few issues at the moment). Enjoy!**

 **All songs belong to their creators I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Warning: There are spoilers to the ending of RWBY Volume 4 with few of my ideas at link it to my planned ending. There's also some spoilers for the Flash season 3 and Librarians season 3 along with some Steven Universe spoilers. So read at your own risk.**

 **(PS: My ending won't really spoil anything else that happens in RWBY but...just be prepared for the ending is all I can say)**

A Sleepover in February (Just after the Fairy Tail Adventure):

The Lolirock girls had just returned from helping some new friends, meeting Auriana's brother and finding 32 oracle gems while we were on our different adventures.

"Looks like we have one more gem to find and then we'll get to go home" Talia said.

"But that means we have to leave all of our friends behind" Iris pointed out.

They all sighed.

"Hey, why the long faces? You don't know when you'll find the last gem so just relax with us tonight ok? It will be fun" I suggested.

"What is it?" Auriana asked.

"A Sleepover" I replied.

"Yay!" Sky cried.

"We can join in too right?" Jean asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

So at the sleepover, we watched RWBY and Lolirock season 2 together and even invited Phineas, Ferb and his friends for a song.

Unknown to us however that the twins were practising their spells with the Zanevian Book of Spells which contained immense knowledge of black crystal magic for their final confrontation with the princesses.

The book was written by Zanevion, a powerful wizard who seek the magic of the universe. His thirst for power lead him to the dark side. All of his knowledge is contained inside the book. Talia stated that it was forbidden to read it.

While we watched the newest movie 'Rouge one' together, Lillian and Olive wondered if they were still needed on the team.

"We do need you" I stated.

"But you always forget we're here in missions" Olive stated as she and Lillian went off to reflect on the past.

"We need some time alone" Chee chee stated as she and Leif went on a walk together.

The Valentine segment:

"I got you something special for Valentine's day" Leif stated.

He got out a wrapped up rectangular present.

"Ooo! What is it?" Chee Che asked.

"I'll help you open it and you can guess" Leif replied while smiling.

So together they opened the present.

It was two matching shirts: One was blue, the other was red.

"Is it a shirt?" Chee Chee asked.

"Yes, it's for both of us to wear together. The best part is that it's Disney AND Steven universe-themed" Leif explained.

"Maybe we can go to New Orleans once this is all over so I can meet your parents?" Chee Chee suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Leif replied as he put his red shirt over his current clothes and helped Chee Chee with her's.

"Now we match" Leif grinned.

XXX

Molly wondered about the time she was forced to face wild animals for her behaviour training by her parents.

They sent her to the Lion King world while still in human form in the time before Mufusa's reign and got attacked by an evil lion which got her the scar.

They were influential scientists that had discovered the art of going to other worlds secretly with help from an unknown scientist.

Then she had intense training with controlled but wild animals that were chained up which helped her learn how to fight.

It was this event that caused her to hide her emotions and how she learnt how to fight.

Since then, she silently rebelled through her tomboy clothing and hairstyle.

Molly watched from a distance as everyone who had remained for the sleepover was enjoying themselves.

She just kept wondering what was Nick Wizard was planning during all of this.

She got out her phone and got a message from Reyes that there were alternative monsters that were fans of Star that were hoping to meet her in person and join the resistance with Buff Frog.

"Lillian, I need your help" Molly stated.

She showed her the message and Lillian nodded.

"Let's go help them out" Molly said.

"But what about the others?" Lillian pointed out.

"They barely notice us now but we'll only be gone a little while" Molly promised.

Then she left a rather long note about where they were heading and set off to meet Reyes's soon-to-be-Recruits 'Alternative' monsters.

XXX

"Patch, do you want to stay for the rest of the sleepover?" I asked.

"I'd love to but I want to try and hang out with Lion, Amaru, Deadpool and Jean tonight" Patch replied.

"But it's Valentine's day" I pointed out.

Patch made an adorable sad face.

"Ok, ok. Go on. I'll be fine without Jean just this once" I stated as Patch then lit up with joy.

"Thanks, Grace. See you real soon" Jean waved.

As the five heroes, Feline and human, went on a wander together to seek out action, Jean began to doubt how useful he really was to the team.

"Guys, have you ever noticed that I'm starting to lose my awesome French accent and my purpose? Sure I can fight but what have I really accomplished this whole time? I want to help save the universe and progress to whatever next stage is after being a Disney Knight. I want to be as strong as Pyrrha was in combat and try to save everyone." Jean stated.

The others were silent for a while as they kept walking.

Then Jean was taken away in a white light.

"Jean, you have to make a very difficult choice: try to go up the ranks of becoming a hero or proving yourself to your friends." A voice said.

"I want to prove I'm worthy being on the team. Teach me to get stronger" Jean stated.

"Here's what you have to do…. Allow Mystic to be with Kenny and then I'll show you how to get better at fighting brilliantly" the voice that sounded eerily like the lamb's voice replied.

"I can't do that. Sky and Kenny are already together. They might not be able to full trust me ever again if I do that" Jean pointed out.

"Do you want to get stronger or not" The voice stated.

"No! I won't sabotage their relationship, it's wrong!" Jean cried.

"Then face being on the sidelines for the rest of your life and not ever getting to the next rank after 'Disney Knight' then" The voice said, matter-of-factually.

Jean sighed, painfully.

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm only doing it for my friends not myself" Jean said through gritted teeth as he got to work at his attempt at match-making Mystic and Kenny together.

Meanwhile….

Dapple, Atlas, Multzy and Tora the tiger (AKA Lilly) went off to find Noctis from 'Final Fantasy 15' as they went off on their own road trip adventure together.

Akira watched from the shadows as they left the rest of us in the hideout to relax.

"Sir, some of the knights have split up. Do you want to take advantage of this?" He whispered.

"No, just observe. My plan is already in place for the next upcoming months so this will be interesting" Nick Wizard replied.

"Oh, Nick Wizard keep a sharp eye on Samurai Jack's return. You could use that as a basis to lure the knights into a trap confrontation" Akira suggested.

"I'll put it on my list" Nick Wizard replied.

As we watched one last movie, Mystic got a message on her phone:

'Plan heartbreak is activated. Initiate Phase 2'.

Mystic smiled as she read the message and turned it off while no one was watching her.

"Where did Lillian and Molly go?" I asked.

Then I found the note on the table:

'I'm sorry this is very sudden but I had no other choice.

We're going to help Reyes' resistance to fight against Miss Heinous, Toffee and Ludo by helping her team recruit some good monsters that are a bit like Buff Frog but more hipster-like.

We don't see to do very much on the team anymore so it's time for a new change of scenery.

Don't worry we will come back for that 'final battle' thing but you need to try and at least remember our names more ok?

See you in a couple of months.

Molly and Lillian'.

"Oh Molly…" I sighed, sadly.

"What do we do?" Icy asked.

"They have their own separate mission as do we. We have to still try to enjoy Valentine's day no matter what happens after this" Green pointed out.

"So can we at least sing one song, please?" Hollie begged.

"Alright just this once" Green replied.

"Now that we're all together again, Let's all sing a valentine's day themed song" Phineas stated.

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song!

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking,

Whenever she says something sweet.

And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',

Though my vocabulary's incomplete! (guitar)

I know it may sound confusing...

Ferbettes: (Ooh!)

Phineas: Sometimes, I wish she'd give it to me straight!

But I never feel like I'm losing,

Candace/Ferbettes: (Losing!)

Phineas: When I take the time to translate!

All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: Well I don't know what to do,

Candace: (I don't know what to do.)

Phineas: But I think I'm getting through.

Candace: (I think I'm getting through.)

Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you...

Ferbettes: (When I say I love you!)

Phineas: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!"

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Don't need a dictionary!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means...

That I love you,

Baby! Baby! Baby!

Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby.

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Kenny received a mysterious Valentine love note left on his desk.

' _Meet me in the hideout's dome-covered garden._

 _From your secret admirer'._

It has to be Sky He thought.

So he went off to meet her.

As he stood in the grand garden covered in a 'sea' of red, purple and yellow flowers, he heard movement from afar.

"Sky?" Kenny asked.

The person came out but it was not Sky however…..It was Mystic!

"Why are you pursuing me again? We've been over this, I like Sky not you" Kenny pointed out.

"But why not take me instead?" Mystic asked in a seductive tone as she kissed him.

Right on target, Sky came out looking for Kenny with her gift to him and saw them kissing.

Heartbroken, she dropped the bracelet and ran to Ortensia for help as she used some of her sadness and anger to beat up some dummy bad guys to vent out her feelings.

As all of this was happening, Jean was given the training he was promised.

"I will go through with your training as promised however don't say anything about the note for two months" The voice stated.

Jean sighed, sadly.

"If it's the price I must pay then so be it" Jean replied.

-To be continued in the ending of the star shorts-

Steven's space adventures continued (The rest of the space arc during the time race still):

Steven and Garnet warp into the Beach House to be greeted by Pearl and Amethyst. Steven calls for action to catch up to Blue Diamond who took Greg from Earth.

The discussion about the event concluded Blue Diamond and Greg's destination to be Pink Diamond's Zoo.

"I was right! In YOUR FACE!" Ronaldo cried as he celebrated his theory being true after he appeared out of nowhere.

The Crystal Gems set off in the Roaming Eye after a safety inspection by Peridot.

During the flight through space, the Crystal Gems encounter the asteroid belt and navigate around it, encountering the Ruby squad members Doc, Navy, and Army on their windscreen before flying off back into space.

Steven asks Pearl how long it will take to reach the Zoo. Pearl reads the panel to see it will take seventy human years.

Steven is concerned as Greg is not healthy enough to live that long. Garnet mentions the gravity engine which would bend reality. Pearl claims it would just alter the definition of speed by manipulating space-time and questions how it would affect organic matter. Steven takes the chance of turning into a pancake and activates the gravity engine.

Steven wakes up from a blackout to see the Gems flattened thanks to the ship being calibrated for Rubies. Steven attempts to change the settings to return the Gems to normal but instead causes them to morph into different Gem types.

Steven tries to adjust it manually but morphs the Gems into chaotic shapes lacking integrity. Steven eventually causes the system to return an error. He presses the X on the screen and results in the ship traveling faster than light speed.

Steven sees the screen indicate their destination is being approached at an uncomfortable speed.

In an effort to stop the ship, Steven pushes himself to touch the screen, initially failing to do so while mourning the situation to succeeding with the acquired determination from his distress.

As everything returns to normal in the ship, the Crystal Gems rejoice. It is then seen in the distance their destination has been reached.

The Crystal Gems approached Pink Diamond's Zoo in the Roaming Eye, a Red Eye watching from the distance as a sentry.

The outside of the facility looks like a dagger with a large blade and small hilt that is surrounded by a ring. The Red Eye is next to the facility and watches those who travel toward it, acting as a sentry.

The inside of the facility is mainly pink and is comprised of various chambers leading to different areas, including the larger structure of the facility.

Entering the zoo, the Crystal Gems witness two Amethyst guards next to the entryway. After unfusing from Garnet, Sapphire comes up with a plan to infiltrate the facility. The plan devised is the Crystal Gems play the roles they were made for.

The bottom half of the facility is devoted primarily to specimen containment which right now only contains humans. It is this way because during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she would collect humans and keep them as trophies of her conquest. Until the capture of Greg, there had not been any deliveries for millennia.

If a Gem was to deliver a specimen, such as a human, they would have to go through an assimilation process on a conveyor belt. This would include having a picture of the human's face for identity, hygiene and health checkups such as temperature, dental health, and photon sensitivity in the pupils, and proper attire such as clothing and two earrings that produce a voice in the human's head. After this is done, they are taken through a water slide into the containment area

They approach the guards who ask the Crystal Gems to state their purpose, Sapphire answering, "I'm here to make a delivery to the human zoo". The guards inform the group that the zoo has shut down and Steven has to be thrown into space, only to reveal it was a cruel joke.

Holly Blue Agate enters and scolds the guards for not informing her a Sapphire is here and orders them to apologize to Sapphire for their incompetence.

Holly Blue Agate has a powder blue complexion, off-white and light blue hair styled into two side buns, and steel blue eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the back of her head.

She wears a dark blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white heeled boots that go up to her thighs.

Sapphire informs Holly Blue that she has a human to deliver. Holly Blue is pleased with acquiring two humans after nothing for millennia and says Blue Diamond will be most pleased. She orders the guards to take the human into the zoo, but Sapphire requests a tour of the facility in time to which Holly Blue is honoured to carry out. Amethyst cannot join the group, for Holly Blue orders them to guard the door.

Holly Blue describes the history and areas of the facility along with Blue Diamond's "merciful and giving nature" because of her "selfless" act of preserving the facility in Pink Diamond's memory. Sapphire asks Holly Blue how to enter the zoo, to which she answers via the service door, a one-way access point that ensures no escape or compromise. Steven wants to come up with a distraction so they can enter the zoo, and Ruby plans to do so.

She shouts "explosion" because she "left the gravity engine in the Roaming Eye idle". Sapphire clarifies by informing Holly Blue the engine will overheat and explode. Sapphire and Holly Blue approach the ship to avert the impending crisis. Ruby rants about Holly Blue's claims about Blue Diamond being merciful before being reminded by Steven the mission.

Ruby tells Pearl to open the door, but the panel displays a different interface than last time, making Pearl confused and unable to open the door. Steven and Ruby help out by bashing the door but stop when Sapphire is heard yelling to let the trio know she is returning.

Holly Blue notices the marks on the door and asks if they saw the Amethyst who did it, which relieves the Crystal Gems.

Two Amethysts approach to inform Holly Blue of important news but are scolded from every action they do until they come out and say Blue Diamond is on her way to the zoo. Holly Blue prepares standard protocol with the Amethysts and tells Sapphire Blue Diamond will thank her personally for the delivery.

Holly Blue tells the Amethysts to take Steven to the assimilation bay. Steven goes through the assimilation process on a conveyor belt.

He gets his face photographed for identity, has his body examined for things like temperature and photon sensitivity in the pupils, and is changed into an outfit with earrings. Afterward, he is taken up through a water-slide into the containment area of the Zoo, where he sees Greg being groomed by two humans.

Steven pops out of the water to see Greg being groomed by two humans who Greg introduces to be Wy-Six and Jay-Ten. Steven believed the containment area was a dystopia until he is proven opposite by Greg. Greg introduces Steven to the inhabitants who were told the stories of Steven such as "the bits". Steven informs Greg that there is a door they could not open from the other side, so the two plan to find that door tonight and figure out a way to exit the zoo.

The little voice greets the inhabitants in the containment to begin the daily routine which includes eating, playing, reaching into outer space, smelling the flowers, and cleaning up with a refreshing bath before taking a nap at night. Steven is discomforted throughout, however, because the utopia is actually a glorified prison. Greg understands why everyone else is so happy because they do not know they are trapped here since they have never been anywhere else and on top of that, the prison is a utopia.

Night sets in and everyone goes to sleep except Greg and Steven who search for the door Steven mentioned earlier. Steven bumps into the door and tries to open it by bashing on it which attracts Wy-Six and Jay-Ten. They think it is a game Steven is playing, but Steven tells them he has to get the door open which they do not know such a thing exists.

However, Jay-Ten recalls a time where the door or "opening wall" let a Gem through to help someone who was "hurt". They do not know what "hurt" is, so Steven explains. Afterward, Steven tries to get Greg to punch him in the face. Greg declines but offers Steven to punch him instead. Greg is sent flying into a tree after a dud from concern, but it does not get the door to open.

The little voice announces the "choosening" has begun. The inhabitants surround the "circle of choosening". According to Wy-Six, it is a very special event that he is glad to have Greg here with. It is seen that the choosening is a matchmaking ceremony between two random people. Being a possible candidate for anybody stresses Greg, but Jay-Ten says anybody here would be very lucky to have him. Luckily for Jay-Ten, Greg is matched with her, but Greg refuses because back on Earth, there was no little voice that controlled their lives or had themselves be chosen for someone but rather free will.

Steven backs him up with Rose and Greg's relationship together and how it took time knowing each other to fall in love, resulting in them "choosening" each other because that is what they chose.

After the explanation, the human inhabitants all decide that they choose Greg. However, Greg has a say in the situation as well, so he declines being chosen and choosing anyone as well.

This makes the inhabitants cry and experience the feeling of being "hurt" for the first time. They beg Greg to take the hurt away and chase him and Steven. The Amethyst guards open the door and rush into the containment to avert the crisis.

This gives Greg and Steven an opportunity to exit through the door. They rush toward it but are caught by an Amethyst in the end, ruining the plan.

Steven and Greg are taken hostage by an Amethyst guard and are put into a room full of Quartz Gems. Amethyst has been captured as well. However, it was revealed to be a cruel humorous trick by the Amethyst guards that Amethyst planned to do.

Amethyst explains that all of the Quartz Gems here are from Earth made in the Prime and Beta Kindergarten. Amethyst also found out the rest of her name is "Facet 5 Cut 8XM".

All of the amethysts had the same gem but in different cuts and colour on different parts of their body along with different shades of purple for skin tone and different hair styles.

All of the Jaspers had a different variation of orange for their stripes and some had circular gems and different hair styles.

Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XG has pink skin and bright white hair.

Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand.

She has a circular purple gemstone with a hexagonal facet.

Skinny is tall and skinny instead of being muscular and bulky and has light orange and scarlet skin and beige hair.

Her gemstone is located on her navel.

She has a circular orange gemstone without a facet.

Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XJ has violet skin and curly off-white purple hair. Her gemstone is located on her left shoulder.

She has a circular purple gemstone with a hexagonal facet.

Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XL has purple skin (With Blue eyes) and lavender hair. Her gemstone is located on her right hip.

She has a circular purple gemstone with a hexagonal facet.

Carnelian had scarlet skin and maroon hair, and (according to herself) is slightly taller than Amethyst.

Her gemstone is located on her left shoulder. She has a circular orange-red gemstone with a hexagonal facet.

The Quartz Gems celebrate until Holly Blue Agate comes in and orders them harshly to their stations as Blue Diamond had returned. Amethyst tells them to run away.

Steven and Greg run off and enter Pink Diamond's throne room which contains an uncountable amount of bubbled Gemstones. Steven begins to shed tears, indicating Blue Diamond is near. Blue Diamond comes in with Blue Pearl and continues to grieve. Yellow Diamond comes in with Yellow Pearl shortly after, unbeknownst of Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond wants to bring Blue Diamond back to "reality", stop her from grieving, and destroy the Gemstones that share the same vein of Quartz, Rose Quartz was, who shattered Pink Diamond millennia ago. Blue Diamond wants to preserve the memory of Pink Diamond by keeping the bubbled Gemstones, her zoo, and the Earth. Yellow Diamond wants her to stop, however, and put the entire debacle behind her. It proves more difficult than it needs to be, so Yellow Diamond tells her Pearl to help sing a song to make Blue Diamond feel better:

(During this song, Steven and Greg run to each pillar to avoid getting caught and even hid behind Blue Diamond's hair at one point before being close to the door near the end of the song)

[Yellow and Blue Pearl] Aah haa haa, aah haa haa

Aah haa haa, aah haa haa

Aah haa haa, aah haa haa

Aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaaa

[Yellow Diamond] Why would you want to be here?

What do you ever see here

That doesn't make you feel worse than you do?

And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue?

Why would you want to employ her

subjects that destroyed her?

Why keep up her silly zoo?

Oh, tell me what's the use of feeling, Blue?

An army has a use, they can go and fight a war

A Sapphire has a use, she can tell you what it's for

An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms

Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue?

You've got to be a leader, Blue!

Yes, of course, we still love her

And we're always thinking of her

But now there's nothing we can do

So tell me

What's the use of feeling?

What's the use of feeling?

What's the use of feeling, Blue?

Ohh

How can you stand to be here with it all

[Yellow and Blue Pearl] Here with it all

Drowning in all this regret

Wouldn't you rather forget her?

Ohh

Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?

[Yellow and Blue Pearl] Rid of it all

Let's make a plan of attack

Start looking forward and stop looking back

Ohh

Yes, of course, we still love her

And we're always thinking of her

Don't you know I miss her too?

But tell me

What's the use of feeling?

What's the use of feeling?

What's the use of feeling?

Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmm

Agate, Ruby, and Sapphire enter the room, and Agate greets Blue Diamond nervously, but quickly realizes Yellow Diamond is there as well, which makes her try to flatter both diamonds in an attempt to gain favor.

The Diamonds want a quick explanation for Agate's presence, so Agate explains that "your [Blue Diamond]" Sapphire has completed her special delivery. Blue Diamond has never asked a Sapphire to make a special delivery.

Sapphire, however, rebuttals with her precognition of Blue Diamond's desire for more humans for the zoo, convincing herself to act accordingly. Blue Diamond admits it is true but knows there is not enough time to preserve all humans.

Yellow Diamond asks Sapphire if the Cluster has formed yet, which it has not according to Sapphire, proving there is still time. Yellow Diamond dismisses the group and tends to Blue Diamond afterward.

Agate is relieved all went well and is also jubilant to see Yellow Diamond in person and see the zoo has not become a forgotten piece of Gem history, making it all worth it to her for how much time she has spent preserving such a remote location with Quartz Gems.

Nothing could have spoiled her happiness until she finds out, just after saying so, the captives humans Steven and Greg are witnessed climbing into the Roaming Eye.

Agate blames the Amethyst Guards for their incompetence and proceeds to capture the humans herself with a whip, until she is stopped by Ruby and Sapphire fusing into Garnet and catching the whip.

Pearl then cuts the whip, and Amethyst spins around Agate to tie her up. Garnet then materializes her gauntlets, but proceeds to punch Holly Blue Agate with her bare hand in a display of mockery, which then causes Agate to fall over and be laughed at by the Amethyst guards.

The Amethyst guards wave goodbye to the Crystal Gems and Amethyst declares them "Famethyst for life".

Agate threatens to report everything to the Diamonds, but Pearl gives Agate a reality check on her own incompetence and bias telling her that reporting the event would only make her lose her status as she was the Agate assigned for the task in which she just failed to comply appropriately; therein silencing Holly Blue Agate for the Crystal Gem´s advantage.

The Crystal Gems exit the zoo and return to Earth, and Steven is glad that he has his father back.

-End of the Steven space adventures which continues onto 'The New Crystal Gems'-

The Librarians face Chaos and Flynn's 'plan':

The plan was set.

Eve had convinced DOSA to find the library but everyone else had thought she had betrayed them.

Jenkins was taken, the Librarians followed his containment into order save him and Flynn rescued as many artifacts as he could into the Annex.

"Are you really going to do this?" I asked.

"I have to there's no other way" Flynn replied, sadly as he looked at a picture of his younger self holding the exact same spear of Destiny.

Charlene reassured him that everyone on the other side of the mirror could see what was going on before he went off to face Appep.

Meanwhile…

The cult members of Chernaborg with the last known location in 'The Iron Giant' looked up as they saw the chaos Appep was trying to unleash on the world.

"Free me" Savitar's voice whispered.

"Where are you?" One of the cult members asked.

"In the speedforce" was his reply.

Back in the centre of the Library…

Eve and the other librarians had just caught up with us to see Flynn break the bridge and go up to Appep.

"Please you can't die! You're my favourite librarian before Ezekiel and Cassandra!" I cried while in tears.

"I have no do this, I'm sorry. Take care of everything for me" Flynn smiled softly before turning back to the blue glowing god before him.

"Hey blue guy! I wasn't kidding when I said I would die for this place" Flynn stated as he activated the Eye of Ra and placed in on his forehead.

With a bit of luck, the others used a beam to get across and somehow gave Appep the gift of a brain, heart and soul so he could used as a sacrifice instead!

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Flynn" Eve pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had thought of that sooner" Flynn replied, weakly.

Eve persuaded DOSA to return ALL of the artefacts to the library and everything seemed back to normal.

"I hope you two have fun upstairs but we have to go do some more sparing. So we'll see you guys soon" I said with a wink.

"Bye!" The Librarians exclaimed as they arrived at us as we went through a portal back to the hideout.

Meanwhile…

Coral and Uma found three new worlds that were from four future shows: Miss Rose, Pixie Girl, Zak Storm Super pirate and Ghost force (However Miss Rose was off-limits due to be released in 2019).

"Sir, we've found some new worlds. Do you need more captives?" Uma asked.

"Yes, go in and find as many main characters as you can find and bring them back to me. I don't want anyone getting into contact with those potential allies" Nick Wizard replied.

So the pair went into the Zak Storm world first into that world's version of the Bermuda Triangle with the addition of the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle.

The captain of the pirate crew was Zak Storm himself.

Zak has messy brown hair and desaturated green eyes. In his hair is a headband with an eyepatch associated with Calabrass. He wears a red shirt, black cargo pants, a black vest, and white shoes. When not in use, Calabrass is slung over his right shoulder. When in use, Calabrass causes Zak's right arm to be covered in the element of whichever sea they are in.

Their enemy was Skullivar who wanted to capture Calabrass for his own gains.

Skullivar wears a black cloak that covers most of his body. He wears a green skull-shaped mask. A green gem the same shade is in the center of his chest.

His 'friend'/ Servant was Golden Bones.

Golden Bones is a robot skeleton with golden bones. He wears a black pirate captain's hat and a black cape. His face is in the shape of a skull missing its lower jaw.

He was currently spying on Zak's crew as Uma and Coral arrived to kidnap Zak and knock out the other members with a sleeping gas; each being made specifically to what creature they were (A ghost, Viking, Atlantean etc).

"We have to hurry. That sleeping gas won't last forever!" Uma urged.

"This guy is VERY heavy you know even for a teenager" Coral stated as they began to carry Zak towards the portal.

"Wait, maybe I can help you kidnap him?" Golden Bone offered.

"We need all the help we can get. Come on then" Coral sighed.

Golden Bones helped them continue to carry Zak through the portal into the dungeon prison below Nick Wizard's hideout with the remaining captives.

"Sir, I've joined an interesting group of villains. Do you wish to make a pact with them?" Golden Bones asked into his communicator once he was alone.

"Just tell them I want to see how far this goes and I will offer my services if they need it" was Skullivar's reply.

So Skullivar was added to the allies' list thanks to SheZap's quick fingers and Uma, Coral and now Golden Bones went off to the Pixie girl world next.

They managed to kidnap Pixie Girl and the sorcerer first.

In her normal pixie appearance, Pixie girl is small (I guess pixie sized), with blonde hair tied into a ponytail accented by a yellow and brown shell with bangs. She dons a light brown dress and has transparent wings.

As a superhero, she is at a medium human height and size. She wears pink mask over her eyes, a pink bodysuit with white lower arms, lower legs and neckline. At the center of her neckline is a green diamond. A light pink flower with a slightly darker center is attached to the top of her ponytail and a green string is tied around her hips with a similar flower as the one seen in her hair attached above the knot. Her wings are larger and are a translucent white with hints of pink at the tips.

As a wizard, the sorcerer wears a dark blue suit, blue cloak, and blue hat. His hands are gloved and his star-tipped staff is blue. He wears a blue and black mask.

A witch girl watched as the pair brought the two unconscious heroes towards a portal.

The Witch wears a skin-tight black outfit. On her torso, she has a golden circle containing a black pentagram. She wears a mask that covers all but the lower part of her face, and has large hoop earrings. Her hair is in a very large ponytail with red and black stripes, and is tied back with a black bow. She carries a staff with a large bulb on one end.

"What about the witch who lives here too?" Uma asked.

"She's nearby" Golden Bones replied.

The witch came out of the shadows.

"Do you need help with your task?" she asked.

"Yes but would you like to be part of a grand plan to take down heroes everywhere?" Coral questioned her.

"Yes, I do" The witch replied.

So they took Pixie girl and her magic friend to the same dungeon.

After that, they kidnapped all four members of the Ghostforce and returned to the hideout for further instructions.

"Savitar will be returning soon and when he returns, the cult for Chernaborg will be waiting for him and so will Pandora. Don't anger him or he will kill you. We need him on his good side for the sake of my darkness 2.5 back-up with Pandora. Because if EVERYTHING else fails, Savitar will be all I have left." Nick Wizard stated.

"So what do we do now?" CJ asked.

"You can check on your brother Harry and Uma's training montage for her pirate crew. Your better time to shine is coming" Nick Wizard replied.

- _To be continued in the flash short and a Descendants 2 future short for CJ's part-_

The last two steps for RWBY: Taking Control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots:

 **Since I showed Salem punishing Tyrian too early I'm combining part my scene from last time with the real deal but the timeline remains the same. My bits are underlined and the RWBY songs belong to the awesome writers and singers. I'm just borrowing them.**

In Salem's Domain, Cinder Fall trains under Salem's guidance in using her Fall Maiden powers against Grimm. Tyrian returns, fearful of displeasing Salem by not returning with Ruby Rose.

"Tyrian!" Salem cried.

She stood before him.

He raised his body but remains sitting on his legs while Cinder rose from the stone floor behind Salem.

"(holding out her arm imperially) Your task - were you successful?" Salem asked.

"(bowing his head) N-no." Tyrian replied.

Cinder's eye widdened. Salem also looked surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away. Cinder watched their leader for her further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

"(begging and turning his body to remain facing Salem) But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger … I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He would not be a nuisance to you any longer, no … no longer! Have I done well? Have I pleased you?" Tyrian asked.

"The last eye is blinded … you disappoint me. I did tell you to bring Ruby back ALIVE but since you can't do anything, I'm bringing another asset on the job, Miss Neo please come out" Salem stated.

Neo came out of the shadows and held up a sign that said 'Let me bring her back so I can get revenge for Roman'.

"You will get revenge, Neo. You just have to bring her back to me or convince her to come of her own accord either way I'll decide what to do with her THEN you can have your fun" Salem explained.

Neo nodded as she made a fist with her right hand and used it to punch her left hand to express her readiness to go.

Then Salem decided to leave with Neo to start her side plan.

Tyrian fell forward, wailing.

A Beowolf approached, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions.

It ignored Cinder and leapt upon him.

Tyrian sent it away with a single blow and it lands on its back.

Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf.

He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face.

His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm.

Cinder watched, horrified.

Yang Xiao Long spray paints her robotic arm yellow and gets ready to leave on her motorcycle.

Taiyang Xiao Long arrives to wish her well in person, and ask if she is going to see Raven Branwen, or go after her sister in Mistral.

Weiss Schnee sneaks out of the Schnee Family Home with the help of her butler, Klein Seiben. Along the way she overhears Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood arguing about his decision to close the borders of Atlas.

Ironwood also mentions that Winter Schnee is in Mistral, reporting that war is about to break out. Hearing that the conversation is concluded and that Ironwood is on his way out, Weiss uses a Glyph to prevent the door from opening. She escapes through a secret passage in the library when Ironwood and Jacques finally break out of his study.

Sun Wukong wakes up on a couch in Ghira Belladonna's study. Blake Belladonna is there, greatly upset about his injury and extolling about this exact thing being why she left the rest of Team RWBY behind.

She had learned to love them and misses them every day and hopes that they hate her for leaving them.

However, she has to accept the consequences of her own decisions alone. Sun points out that she is not actually being selfless like she thinks.

Her friends fight for her because they want to and care. Her shutting them all out hurts more than anything the bad guys could do. He manages to get Blake to laugh when Kali Belladonna falls into the room, clearly having just been eavesdropping.

Ghira delivers the news learned from Ilia Amitola's Scroll that Adam Taurus is planning a repeat of the Fall of Beacon at Haven Academy after overthrowing Sienna Khan.

Blake declares that the best course of action is to take the White Fang back into their leadership.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie run into Kuroyuri to discover that Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have not been attacked. Ren's relief is short-lived.

The Nuckelavee Grimm shows up seconds later.

Meanwhile…

"Uh, huh? So you saw Hazel help a boy with his ticket on his way to Haven? Keep a sharp eye on him. Make sure he's not Ozpin in disguise" Salem told Akira.

She turned to Neo.

"You're up Neo. Go to Mistral and make sure everything goes smoothly. If any 'Knights' try to stop you, kill them. Oh and if you're unable to capture the girl, give her an ultimatm about where to find me. Then I can end this once and for all" Salem ordered.

Neo nodded as she raced off.

"Salem? Good news, the Disney Knights won't be heading to Mistral to stop your plan. They'll be too busy getting ready to fight me and my gang at the final battle" Nick Wizard reported.

"Final battle? There's never truly a final battle, my comrade. They might even get you sent to jail but your little future plan work, you know who won that election you told me about which means the future is set, correct?" Salem reminded him.

"Yes but not everything is set. The future is still unpredictable that's why we have to defeat the knights now so there's no more in the future" Nick Wizard replied.

"Gosh you sound like that brown-haired speedy guy!" Salem cried.

Nick Wizard winced as she said this.

Then she sighed.

"Just focus on getting your group in tip-top shape. If the girl comes to me, I'll do it myself but you need to put a fail-safe in place in case you lose that battle understand?" Salem added.

"Oh, I have some friends around. Even a sorcerer" Nick Wizard replied.

"And what if that's not enough?" Salem questioned him.

"We have Banes to help us out" Nick Wizard pointed out.

"Good luck trying to win that battle without me. You can have my Raven back but Akira stays with me" Salem stated as she ended the connection.

In Kuroyuri, Team RNJR begins to battle the Nuckelavee Grimm to little success. Lie Ren uses his Semblance on Jaune Arc and Qrow Branwen to enable Jaune to get Qrow to safety.

Jaune rejoins the battle and getting several slashes in against its legs with his upgraded Crocea Mors, the Grimm is unfazed.

As the battle continues, Ren accidentally gets a view up Nora Valkyrie's skirt, making them both blush.

Soon, Nora's Aura is depleted and Ren begins a wild charge at the Grimm, resulting in his Aura being depleted as well. Despite Ren's insistence on continuing to blindly fight, Nora pulls him under a building, similar to when they hid under one as children.

She tells him that she does not want Ren to get himself killed pointlessly after all they have been through together, causing Ren to come to his senses. The team regroups, and comes up with a plan to disable both the Grimm's arms and horse body so that Ren can finish it off directly.

With both of its arms pinned down, Ren cuts off its limbs and finally its neck, claiming vengeance for the fallen and himself. It evaporates into a pillar of smoke.

Fortunately, this smoke attracts the attention of two airships on patrol, and Team RNJR and Qrow are airlifted to safety to Mistral.

Ren and Nora hold hands during the journey, and Nora leans against him.

The airships fly in to the city.

Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings: two beds, a large desk and a nightstand.

Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds. Ruby sets the collapsed Crescent Rose on the empty bed and walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head.

She walks over and sits at the desk, picking up the pen and writing on the notepad.

"Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here." Ruby thought while she wrote it.

An Atlesian pilot counted Lien(Money).

"Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand?" The Atlas pilot said.

Weiss nods affirmatively and begins walking forward as Ruby's narration resumes.

Ruby: (voiceover) Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good - or something terrible.

The airship took off, and the scene changed to Blake in Ghira Belladonna's office.

She placed a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside are various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book.

Ruby: (voiceover) It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now - just how bad it can get - it almost makes it all worse.

Yang Xiao Long is on the same ship Blake took to Menagerie. She is looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ, with Bumblebee nearby.

In "No Safe Haven", she wears the Vol 4 promotional outfit, but with her robotic arm attached. The orange tank top from her recovery outfit was shown to be retained. She also wears brown vambraces over each forearm, and fingerless black gloves over her hands. She's also seen wearing her aviator sunglasses and a purple bandanna-like object over her left boot.

Ruby: (voiceover) You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen.

Taiyang Xiao Long stares at a framed photo of Team STRQ.

Ruby: (voiceover): But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good.

Zwei barked at Tai, and he smiles, looking across the room at a framed photo of Team RWBY. On the photo, "New Friends!" is written with a heart shape drawn near the writing.

Ruby: (voiceover) We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people.

Jaune was in his room with a frustrated look on his face as he stared at Crocea Mors propped up against the wall.

Ruby: (voiceover) But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward.

Nora and Ren opened the door. Jaune smiled as Ren set his father's dagger next to Crocea Mors. Nora sat beside Jaune and leaned on him, while Ren sat on the bed behind them and rest his hand on Nora's shoulder.

Ruby: (voiceover) We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us.

Weiss, sitting on top of her suitcase in the airship's cargo hold, gazed out into the sunset and smiled as the airship flies over the Atlesian mountains.

In Menagerie, Blake puts down the current White Fang flag and picks up the old white and blue flag. She lowers it and smiles at Sun Wukong, who is sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

Ruby: (voiceover) And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang - to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.

The Captain and First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives Bumblebee away from the port, headed toward Mistral.

Elsewhere, Oscar sits in the dining car of the train as it crosses a bridge surrounded by mountains and water. He is staring at a poster advertising Haven Academy. The poster shows two figures - a female with an axe and a male with a rifle. The poster reads: "HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO".

"Approaching, City of Mistral." The Train announcer stated.

Ruby: (voiceover) Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow.

Ilia Amitola lands on a rooftop in Menagerie in the night, as Corsac and Fennec Albain wait for her. Ilia got onto one knee and lowers her head after they turn to face her.

Ruby: (voiceover) Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.

In Salem's Domain, Cinder Fall snapped her fingers, having defeated at least the two Beowolves disintegrating on the ground in her continued training.

Mercury Black was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Emerald Sustrai put two fingers on her head, concentrating as she generated a hallucination of Ruby begging for mercy.

Cinder focused a large stream of fire on the hallucination from her right hand, glaring at it with her eye glowing.

Nearby, Salem was watching, looking pleased.

Ruby: (writing) But we have to try, if not for us, then for then for the people we've already-

Ruby stopped and crossed out the last few words as she altered her statement.

Ruby: (writing) Then for the people we haven't lost yet.

As Ruby finished writing, the note was shown and two tears fall on the page.

Ruby: (writing) I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way.

Qrow pushed himself over with one arm and grunts while propping up his head with the other hand. Ruby stops writing to check on him.

"Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?" Qrow asked.

Ruby wiped tears from her right eye and smiled down at Qrow.

The narration of Ruby's letter resumes as the corner where Qrow's weapon and Ozpin's cane are resting is shown.

Ruby: (voiceover) He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again.

The scene transitioned to Yang riding down a path on Bumblebee, before coming to a stop at a crossroads and looking at a sign post. The signpost points right for Mistral and left for Kuroyuri, and the sign for Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you." Yang stated.

Ruby: (voiceover) Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose.

Yang smiled as she continued to ride her motorcycle.

Ruby: (voiceover) Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way.

The scene transitions to Professor Lionheart's office, showing a ladder against a bookshelf with a few books taken out.

The previously described mahogany desk is seen along with a plaque and loose papers.

On a small table lies a tea set, with gray colored teapots and cups decorated with green accents.

The view changes to reveal that Watts is sitting at the table. He picks up a tea cup and puts his feet up on the table.

"Why thank you, Professor. Salem always did say you were… (takes a sip) quite hospitable." Watts said.

"So you're ready to help us take out Haven Academy's tower next?" Doctor Watts asked.

"Gladly" Professor Lionheart, the proud lion Faunus in a brown and yellow outfit replied.

The scene cut to black.

It happens every night  
I watch my world ignite  
But there's no waking from this nightmare  
The stage is always set  
The place I can't forget  
The hidden eyes, that I can feel there

My eyes are open wide  
I'm racing to her side  
There's nothing that I won't do for her  
But this is not a dream  
My mind repeats the scene  
I can't forget it and its torture

That was before  
But not anymore  
I've left it behind  
As much as I lost  
Once I'm across I'll find

I've found the strength to grow so much more  
A whisper to a roar  
No more crying  
It's time for me to soar

Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Feel like I'm back from the dead  
My strength and my confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Remember all too well  
My time of living hell  
The night my enemy would conquer  
But now I've been set free  
Lived through the tragedy  
You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger!

I am the golden one  
Who'll rise just like the sun  
Next time we meet is your disaster  
I'll bring the punishment  
Your song will be lament  
Revenge, my happy ever after

My misery  
My agony  
Has taught me to fly  
The pain I went through  
Left me with a new  
War cry!

I'll live my life like every day's the last  
No living in the past  
Best day's ever  
I'm never looking back

Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Feel like I'm back from the dead  
My strength and my confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart  
Just call me, "sir"  
Try to resist once you meet my new fist  
Bye-bye

Just look at the fire in my eyes  
And bring my strawberry sunrise  
It was you who began it  
Now you're saying: "God damnit."  
Next time, there's no compromise

Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Feel like I'm back from the dead  
My strength and my confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

After the ending credits fade, Qrow was seen sitting at a bar sometime later, fully healed from his wound. Oscar approached him from behind.

"Excuse me?" Oscar asked.

Qrow turned around to face Oscar.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow stated.

"(looks at his left arm as it moves) Shut up, I'm getting there." Oscar said to invisible Ozpin.

Qrow gave him a questioning look.

Oscar: Um, I'm supposed to tell you, I want my cane back?

Qrow's eyes widen for a moment in surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow said.

Qrow withdrawed Ozpin's Cane in its compact mode and tossed it to Oscar, who presses a button on the hilt, extending the baton. Oscar grasped the baton with the other hand, surprised, before looking at Qrow with a determined face as the scene cut to black.

….

Blake was trying to gather as many faunus as she could that didn't side with Adam or possible white fang deserters like Tukson for her big plan.

Yang was either finding Raven, her mother or going after her sister (I vote Ruby).

(This is where the actual Volume 5 takes place as well before Akira arrives- **This will be shown in a tie-in story later on this year** )

Once Ruby sent off her letter and settled down in Mistral, a few months past after the events of 'Volume 5' occurred as Qrow helped Oscar get battle-ready, the forces that backed Leo Lionheart prepared for battle and Akira arrived with an ultimatum with Neo by his side.

"If you don't come to the dragon island alone to face Salem, we will kill you in your sleep. You have 3 days to fulfil this offer" Akira stated.

Ruby looked to her friends for help.

"Go on. I know you'll be strong enough to face her" Jaune stated.

"I'll see you guys soon." Ruby said, tearfully.

"Tell Uncle Qrow, Yang and Dad that I love them and that if I don't make it, tell them I'm sorry" She added.

Then Akira and Neo made sure she confirmed her choice before they led her to the path that connects to the place where Salem was.

"Just so you know: Salem killed your Mother" Akira whispered in Ruby's ear before she was teleported to Salem's domain.

Meanwhile..

Merlot was making another green mutant Grimm for his newest creation to digest.

Merlot's theme played in the background as he conversed with Pandora:

Gnarled and mangled

Warped deformed

They see nightmares

A mutant swarm

I see beauty

Underneath

I see promise

In nature's freak

A mystery of blood and bone

Soul-less, origin unknown

Twisted devil villains lost in time

Mindless born of bubbling ooze

Intelligence I will infuse

A curse upon the world but now you're mine

I will raise you up de-

sign the perfect beast

Elevate the savage

Use you to bring peace

They don't know

They don't understand

There's a goal

It's my master plan

These simple minded fools just see my plans abstruse

I'll give the monster's life a use

Awaken my brood

Today you will rise

I've given you life

My lusus naturae

Open your eyes

Created in a netherworld

Into this realm you were hurled

But scientifically misunderstood

I will decode and knowledge gain

Your mysteries I will explain

I'll lucubrate and change you for the good

The fools they've placed in power

Try to halt my dreams

They will fail to stop me

Grimm I will redeem

I'm your god

I will make you grow

You're my own

twisted embryo

They call me sick obsessed

A madman with no proof

In triumph I will show the truth

Awaken my brood

Today you will rise

I've given you life

My lusus naturae

Open your eyes

When evolution fails

Science will prevail

What nature warped

I will restore

I will love

What all abhor

They call me sick obsessed

A madman with no proof

I'll give the monster's life a use

Awaken my brood

Today you will rise

I've given you life

My lusus naturae

Open your eyes

Pandora watched as the mutant and horrifying buffalo Grimm merged together into a deformed mess of a creature.

"It failed again" Pandora sighed.

"The last one worked. It was the embodiment of fear!" Merlot cried.

"Yet it's been vanquished that's why she asked you to perfect the next one so the next horde of Grimm they make the public attract is more destructive" Pandora pointed out.

"Pandora, you need to use your power to improve the Grimm I made for me. Then this plan will be perfect!" Merlot cried.

"Why would I- Oh." Pandora realised.

 _Yes Pandora, use my power to mould that creature into perfection_ Chernaborg's voice commanded.

Her eyes shone gold as darkness surrounded the deformed Grimm as it changed into something else.

-To be continued in the last chapter of 'The Magic Awakens' (Note: Volume 5 will be in a tie-in story as a flashback but not this current one due to the long waiting time)-

 **The Flash short, Star wars rebel short along with a few more Star and Steven universe shorts will be coming soon.**

 **As for the Volume 5 situation… Volume 5 does take place in my story. However, I will fill in the blanks once it comes out later this year in a tie-in story because I can't wait that long just to finish connecting RWBY to my actual story better. So it will be in a flashback mission for the sake of my ending ok?**

 **Here's a timeline of the shorts with the stories after the time race below:**

Order of shorts after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)

The last three RWBY shorts

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

The flash season 3 shorts

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle

Chapter 20- The final battle

Mission Skullgirls occurs

Mission Rouge One

The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)

The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!

The Dark Roar rises (The Lion Guard season 2 in dry season)

Kingdom hearts interval (BBS 0.2 and Chi backstory answers)

Moana- Other Legends (New tests from the great Oceania)

A duo mission with the Young Justice-For season 3

Angel's friends Clone Sulfus (Sulfar) post-Metamorphosis

The Magic School Bus field trip

Wander's war of an adventure

Keyblade war-When Kingdom hearts 3 finally comes out

The road to Universal Knights- The third test: Facing Foxicus, Shego and the true second Gem War!

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I will include a few more Steven and Star shorts once more episodes have been shown with my own twist (The Space adventure was kept the same as it occurred during the time race itself).**

 **Don't hesitant to offer ideas about the tie-in stories. The more the merrier.**

 **The two shorts that is set after chapter 21.1 just before the final battle called** 'The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading' **and '** Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle' **will hopefully be in Chapter 20.**

 **Oh and I'll try to show more character development too. I still don't when I'm going to end my fourth story but I'm thinking of doing it either Easter time or early summer time but I still want to get a Descendants 2 short done as well.**

 **Well see you real soon.**

 **So Read and review or Salem will give you nightmares of the nuckglave grimm!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20- Star wars rebels, the flash (maybe) and a few star things…

 **The flash, Steven universe, Star wars rebels, TMNTs and Star vs stoyline belongs to the writers. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **'Who's the batman belongs to Patick Stump and the Lego batman movie story, characters etc belong to the creators of the awesome movie. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Oh and the Elementals belong to my pal S Danyal Allen (I only indirectly mention the group)**

 **Note: The Song of Family short takes place after the February sleepover event but just before the Star shorts.**

 **Just be warned there's A LOT of spoilers in these shorts.**

Fighting Savitar (Season 3 part 2 the answer to the call):

While Team Flash uncovered different events from the future news scroll and Gypsy, the Vibe from earth 19 arrived on earth 1 looking for HR the fugitive; We received Cisco's urgent message after recovering from the Fairy tail mission…

When Steven, Greg, and the Crystal Gems return to Earth, they ask Connie how things went.

She says that there were no major incidents, but then recounts the rest in flashback:

Steven hurriedly calls Connie to tell her that they were rushing to space to try to save his father, and she should look after Beach City while he's gone.

Armed with Rose's sword she heads to the temple, but then realizes she's "not alone" - finding Peridot and Lapis in the bathroom. Peridot explains that she was giving Lapis a tour of her "old room".

Lapis doesn't recognize Connie: she points out to Lapis that they (briefly) met once before when Lapis stole all of the water in Earth's oceans in "Ocean Gem" and Lapis nearly drowned her, but Lapis brushes this off with a shrug by pointing out "I've almost drowned a lot of people".

Steven didn't have time to contact Peridot and Lapis to explain the situation, so after hearing it from Connie, Peridot decides that they have to step up and fill in as the new Crystal Gems until the team returns from space.

Their task will be to defend Beach City and the Earth, all four of them - as they brought Pumpkin with them from the farm.

Peridot believes that in order for them to substitute for the Crystal Gems, they have to actually fill the specific roles of the four main team members: Garnet is the leader, Amethyst is the funny one, Pearl worries about things, and Steven gives hope-inspiring speeches about how they all need to work together.

Moreover, Steven is "the human" of the team (even if he is half-Gem) and gives a human perspective, so obviously Connie should be "the Steven" of their team.

Connie says that this theory actually sort of makes sense.

The rest of the team doesn't really match up very well, however: Peridot decides that she is obviously the "Garnet" of the team because this makes her the leader (despite protests that as a frustrated technological genius she's actually more like Pearl), Peridot declares that Lapis is "the Amethyst" (utterly unlike her dour personality, which is a little more like Garnet if anything), and by default they let Pumpkin be "the Pearl" (by tying a party hat cone around his head to give him a long nose.

Thankfully they don't have to face any Gem Monster attacks and overall it seems like a slow day.

Connie looked through her binoculars and saw Ronaldo on a lookout.

As the Flash arc was occurring, a group of green and purple lizard-like humanoids that got shapeshift into humans faced Connie, Peridot, Lapis and Lion.

They had purple eyes and were the original creators of the very first set of homeworld gems: The Diamonds and their first round of the gem ranks.

"It's the Sneeples! I was right!" Ronaldo cried.

"Are you the boy who came up with that name?" One of the lizard aliens asked.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?" Ronaldo questioned.

"We're here to check on the progress on the homeworld gems we created 20,000 years ago before the rebellion happened and we've been hiding underground for this very occasion" The leader of the snake people replied.

Then they headed off to look around the beach for Gems.

"You won't find any homeworld gems here. We decided to stay on Earth and help" Peridot pointed out.

"We're the Crystal Temps!" Connie cried.

"So you are. We'll wait a little long for any gems to come out" The Sneeple leader said.

"And I'll keep investigating" Ronaldo promised.

One problem, however, does come up: with Greg gone, a line of confused customers forms at his car wash. Deciding that this is the problem they need to heroically address, they set off.

Peridot uses her ferrokinesis powers to levitate cars while Lapis uses her hydrokineses powers to hose them down with water.

Before long, unfortunately, Peridot keeps insisting on doing flashy Garnet-like moves to impress people, while insisting that Lapis make Amethyst-like wise-cracks (which she isn't very good at).

They grow increasingly frustrated with their allotted roles and start arguing; Lapis now wanting to be Garnet and insisting that Peridot makes a much better Pearl. This makes them lost concentration and smash Yellowtail's car into the building's sign.

They then expect Connie to fall into the "Steven" role of giving a rousing speech about how their love and friendship should bring them all back together, but she gives such a generic and lackluster one that they are left dissatisfied (and feeling that she doesn't really fit the "Steven" role very well).

Growing more upset, Connie points out that they're acting like children. Lapis responds that they're both thousands of years old (ignoring their childish behavior), and Connie says that then they should try to be the Gems they have been for those thousands of years, be themselves instead of trying to fit into pre-allotted roles.

Peridot realizes that they're not "The New Crystal Gems" so much as the "Crystal Temps" (temporarily filling in for them), but after lamenting this realizes that they can still take pride in being the best temporary replacements they can be.

Connie finishes recounting this to Steven and Greg, then Peridot and Lapis wheel out a new sign for Greg's car wash that they made out of car parts.

The "Crystal Temps" then strike a triumphant pose at their mission's successful completion.

Steven thanked Connie for making sure that Beach City was safe while he was gone. The two joke as Connie packs up to leave.

Connie wonders if Greg likes the sign, and Steven tells her that he does and that the Gems are working on putting it up. Connie hopes the Gems will be back to say goodbye to her, but Steven tells her that it would take a while.

Connie starts to wonder about her mom, as she was running unexpectedly late. She calls her, but to no avail. Steven tells her to look on the bright side, as they get to spend more time together, and Connie, after a bit of persuasion, reluctantly agrees. The scene cuts to nighttime, as Connie and Steven are seen playing a game similar to Mad Libs, and having noticeably done many other things, such as building a house of cards and playing board games.

Connie is visibly anxious and calls her mom several times as Steven reads the wacky story they have created. Connie stresses about her mom not being there, and Steven offers to give her a ride on Lion. Connie notes that her mom is never late to things and that if she comes and they are gone, she would worry more.

So Steven suggests they play another "Weird Word Game". As they play, her words start escalating into a darker place. She takes a deep breath and hears a distant cry. Her mom comes running into the house, and they reconcile. She explains that she had to cover for another doctor and her phone died. She apologizes and thanks Steven, and they leave.

Steven, now alone, takes a shower and makes dinner for himself. He sits down to eat it but gets distracted by the painting of Rose Quartz. He moves outside to eat, and it starts raining lightly, comforting him. However, lightning strikes and the wind picks up, and he is forced to move inside. He looks at his dinner, filled with rain water, then back up at the Rose Quartz painting. He wonders if she is the person she is in the painting, smiling all day and night. He wants to know the real Rose, not the Rose everyone tells him she is.

His gem starts to glow, and the door to his room opens. He greets the room and starts to talk to it as if they are old friends. He then requested that the room let him see his mom. A cloud Rose appears and walks over to a blushing Steven. She says hello, and they shake hands. She asks what he wants to do, and he asks if she likes video games.

As they start to play, Steven tells her about the video game at her request and wins. He thinks about what other kids do with their parents, and the room creates a football. They throw and catch for a little bit, and Steven asks her if she likes sports.

She replies, "Steven, all sports are beautiful. Each sport is a unique experience. The adrenaline, the glory, the sheer feats of athleticism. Each one so complicated, and yet, exactly the same." while doing a flip in the air and catching the ball. Using her floating powers, she lands lightly on the ground.

Rose calls Steven over and holds the football with her finger against the ground. Steven starts wondering whether football is what's been missing regarding adolescence. He runs to kick the football, but Rose takes it away at the last second, parodying the famous scene from Peanuts. They both laugh, and then Rose tells him to sit next to her.

Steven admits that he's been thinking of Rose a lot more then usual, of all the stories he heard of how amazing she is, how kind and loving she was and how every time he looked at the painting of her at the temple makes him feel inspired and how much he had to live through. He thought of dyeing his hair pink more then once just to resemble her.

Rose said there is nothing wrong with his hair, it's perfect the way it is, wonderful in any way, it's just like himself. Steven rested his head on Rose's leg, this was a really nice moment with him, he wished he should have done this a long time ago, but Rose examined they been together the whole time. Steven wanted to take a photo on his phone for the moment he's having, but since the room is imaginary he realized there is nothing there but him.

Steven now remembers she's not his real mom, it's just how he wants her to be. He doesn't even know if this is how she really is. He had learned things about her, of how she wants to keep things a secret, like how she locked Bismuth away because of her way of shattering gems, and not telling Pearl or Garnet. Then the time she shattered Pink Diamond, and now all of homeworld has it out for earth, The Crystal Gems and him. Then he started getting angry as he realized she put all of them in danger, and just disappeared.

Soon the whole room started to make a storm, as clouds started swarming around, lifting Steven in the air and then plopped him down. Steven now knows the truth, he knows that Rose was a liar. He thought Rose never wanted to hurt anyone, but instead, she hurt everyone. Thinking why she would leave Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and even Greg and now they don't even know what to do without her. They probably didn't matter as much, as to just hide from the mess she made.

Thinking that's the reason why Steven is here, just so she wouldn't have to deal with her mistakes. He wonders if that's the reason why he's there.

As Steven spoke, the imaginary Rose talked to him. Saying he knows that none of that is true. In the videotape she left for Steven to watch, she told him how much she wanted to have him, and let Steven exist. She asked if everything on the tape she said in was a lie. Steven really didn't think so, and know she really meant it. He then gave Rose a hug as the room started to rain down. He now understands she didn't want him to deal with her problem. Since he now part of her, he has to deal what she left behind, then Rose disappears into clouds.

Steven then exited the room and lays down in the couch. Then Greg and the Gems came inside the house bringing back a pizza. Steven was happy to see them. Greg said they were out of pepperoni so they got mushrooms instead. Steven says "It's perfect."

Meanwhile…..

Gypsy went to CC Jitters, picking up a coin and vibing his location, before knocking out two cops and leaving.

The following day, she tracked him down to S.T.A.R. Labs. She was able to easily fend off Cisco Ramon and Kid Flash, before giving HR an hour to get his affairs in order.

When she returned, she was challenged to a trial-by-combat by Cisco, allowing him the customary twenty-four hours to prepare.

Later that day, while drinking coffee from Jitters at the waterfront, she was approached by The Flash, who attempted to subdue her, but to no avail. She then took HR as insurance.

The following day, Vibe arrived, before the two began to fight. They crossed through a number of universes, before returning back to Earth One, where Gypsy was caught off guard.

Admitting defeat, Gypsy allowed HR's freedom, along with her life. However, Cisco declined taking the latter. As she prepared to leave back to her Earth, Gypsy asked that HR never return, as she would pretend she'd killed him, thus remaining unrivaled.

As she and Cisco went to kiss, Gypsy opened a portal, returning to her universe.

Back in Our Hideout…

"Should we answer the call right away?" I asked.

"Well we need to figure out Savitar's weakness to be able to have a chance at helping anyone" Sky pointed out.

"Oh, maybe Lego Batman can help us?" I suggested.

"He does have some good ideas" Altessa pointed out.

"Let's go" I said as we went through a portal.

Three years after saving the Lego Universe with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City.

During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading to the Joker to desire seeking the ultimate revenge on him.

The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman.

The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains, but has all of them surrender to the police.

Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego Worlds.

Before he can make plans to acquire the Phantom Zone Projector that Superman uses, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala.

We arrived just as Dick was looking at the different outfits and found his official Robin outfit.

Batman eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manage to recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on the Joker.

Annoyed at his reckless actions and suspecting that the Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin.

While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn steals it back and uses it to free the Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within the Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, the Daleks, Agent Smith, and Sauron.

Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them as "Batgirl" to stop the Joker, with the team joined by Alfred.

Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, before confronting Joker alone.

Upon seeing that the Batman will never change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Facility.

CJ teleported next to the Joker.

"Joker, can I borrow your phantom zone projector?" She asked.

"Sure, but you need to prove that you can fight Batman if he tries to take it from you" The Joker pointed out.

Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm he has caused to everyone because of his selfishness and slowly realizes his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara and Alfred decide to come to his aid.

Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and admits to them his mistakes, requesting their help to save the day.

Seeking to stop Joker from setting off the bombs beneath the Energy Facility, thus causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and send the city into the infinite abyss, Batman and his allies team up with the city's regular list of villains, after they had felt neglected by Joker, with the group successfully sending back the escaped villains to the Phantom Zone.

However, Batman fails to reach the bombs in time, the detonation causing the city to split apart.

Realizing how to stop the city from being destroyed, Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates and saving Gotham City.

With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain with Phyllis, only to be rejected by the gatekeeper who chooses to let him remain after she saw how much he had changed in order to save everyone.

CJ stole back the projector for Nick Wizard as a side plan.

Batman allows the Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, then they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred.

"Batman, we need your help to find Savitar's weakness" I stated.

"We'll help you out kid, while I play my new song" Batman replied.

So he began to switch from researching Savitar's movements and Caitlin's ambitions to fighting bad guys with all of us and his new team to his awesome song which we sang along to:

Yeah!

In the darkest night

I make the bad guys fall (Ha!)

There's a million heroes

But I'm the best of them all (Yeah!)

Who has the coolest gadgets? (Batman!)

Who has the tricked out ride? (Batman!)

Who does the sickest backflips? (Batman!)

Na Na Na Na Na

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Dun dun da da da da da

Batman!

You think my muscles are big (Dang!)

You haven't seen my brain

Ladies, its okay if you stare (Why?)

'Cause I'm a billionaire!

And this is me playing guitar also

I get the last laugh

I get the final grin

Throw you into the asylum

With Harley Quinn

Turn Two-Face

Into Black-And-Blue-Face

I 100% am not Bruce Wayne

Yeah!

Who's the manliest man? (Batman!)

With buns of steel? (Batman!)

Who could choke hold a bear? (Batman!)

Who never skips leg day? (Batman!)

Who always pays their taxes? (Not Batman!)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Batman!

Batman! Batman! Batman! Batman!

Na Na Na Na Na

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Dun dun da da da da da

Batman!

Who has the coolest gadgets? (Batman!)

Who has the tricked out ride? (Batman!)

Who does the sickest backflips? (Batman!)

Na Na Na Na Na

Who's the manleist man? (Batman!)

With buns of steel? (Batman!)

Who could choke hold a bear? (Batman!)

Na Na Na Na Na

Who never skips leg day? (Batman!)

Who always pays their taxes? (Not Batman!)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Batman!

Batman! Batman! Batman! Batman!

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Hey, hey, hey

Batman, yeah!

Dun dun da da da da da

Batman!

"Well unfortunately he doesn't have a weakness but Caitlin, your snow friend does and she may try to get your Julian butler to help get that box thing this stone that's connected to that Savitar guy you keep talking about. So We're done for" Batman explained after getting some results.

Just as Batman said this, Kid Flash had managed to captive Clive, the man who disintegrates everything he touches.

The flash had to face Grodd and the other talking gorillas who tried to take over Central City and Wally began to get haunting visions of Savitar.

"Wally. Get the box, give it to Caitlin or I will kill you instead of Iris!" Savitar boomed in one of the visions.

In another vision, Wally was in the future where he saw 'Dark Zero' with Savitar being 2020 after Iris is technically killed and Savitar turns around.

"Join me!" Savitar boomed.

Then he grabbed a civilian and killed them in a heartless fashion.

Wally jolted awake and saw Caitlin trying to convince Jullian to help her get rid of her powers.

"Caitlin, don't try to get the box back. You're playing right into his hands!" Wally cried.

A few seconds later, We arrived with Lego Batman beside us.

"Please Caitlin, If you get the box back you'll complete the self-fulling prophecy. Don't do it. Think about Iris" I pleaded.

"They get to be happy and I still have to live in fear of becoming cold" Catlin pointed out, sadly.

"Look, Caitlin we can find another way to-" Julian began.

"NO! I have to get rid of my powers so I can be free again" Caitlin stated, harshly.

"Wally. Get the box." Caitlin ordered.

"Me? I can't just DO that, Cait" Wally replied, wearily.

"I said DO IT" Caitlin repeated in a slightly annoyed tone.

'One will betray you, another a fate worse than death' Savitar's prophecy rang through my ears.

"Oh, no. This is his plan all along, Wally Wait!" I cried just as Wally ran into the speedforce.

When he came back and Caitlin opened, a blue energy wave emitted from the box went sent us back through the portal we came through just as Savitar came back into Wally's view.

"Join me Wally and I can help your friend feel free again" Savitar offered.

After that, Chaos ensued and Barry had to somehow contain something that was more powerful than him with as much help as humanly possible.

Savitar was eventually defeated but he managed to still escape alive.

His destination was unknown. For now.

To be continued in the 'Cult of Chernaborg Meets Savitar' Short

Raid the Cave, TrickStar and Baby etc (The start of the next batch of Star Shorts):

 **All Star vs episode plots belong to the writers, creator and Disney. I'm just borrowing them for my story progression. I personally think the Episode 'The hard way' occurs before 'Raid the cave' since Glossaryck is away from the spell book at the start of the episode and doesn't have any pudding.**

(Probably at least a week since 'Bon Bon the birthday clown' in the place Ludo and Glossaryck but maybe about 4 days in Star's perspective of when she starts packing or the bit with Star and Glossaryck's exchange is before Ludo wakes up and talks to the wand again)

At a mountain temple, the Mewni bar rats in Ludo's employ erect a castle for him and serve as his transport.

Upon arriving to the temple, Ludo goes down to the lowest level, where his bald eagle and giant spider minions stand watch outside a dungeon.

After briefly speaking in private with his wand, Ludo goes inside the dungeon expecting to find Glossaryck sleep- and food-deprived but instead acting as his usual, impish self. Ludo brings in the Magic Instruction Book and commands Glossaryck to teach him the spells in it. Much to Ludo's surprise, Glossaryck is very cooperative with his demands, and Ludo looks forward to hard and exhausting training.

Ludo's training starts by carrying the large book around, and he admits to Glossaryck that, after a life spent acquiring and learning everything on his own, he wants some patient parental-like guidance for once.

The first spell Glossaryck teaches Ludo is "Levitato", a basic levitation spell. Through Glossaryck's guidance, Ludo learns to levitate an apple, and he begins to view Glossaryck as a father figure. Over the course of the day, Ludo becomes very proficient at casting Levitato and gets considerably attached to Glossaryck.

That night, Ludo has Glossaryck tuck him into bed as a parent would, much to Glossaryck's discomfort, and he says goodnight to Ludo for the day. A few hours later, after Ludo's monsters have gone to sleep, Ludo – too excited to fall asleep – talks to his wand again. He learns from the wand that Glossaryck is keeping secrets from him; there is a chapter in the book of the spells that Glossaryck has shown Star Butterfly but not him. However, after becoming so attached to Glossaryck, Ludo refuses to believe he would intentionally deceive him.

To settle this matter, Ludo wakes Glossaryck up and asks him about the book of spells' secret chapter. He demands to be shown this chapter, but just as Glossaryck warned Star in "Page Turner", he warns Ludo that reading the chapter could "taint" him.

Disregarding the warning, Ludo tells him to unlock it. Glossaryck complies and unlocks Eclipsa's chapter in the book. As soon as Ludo reads the chapter, he is consumed by dark magic, and green energy swirls in his eyes.

Ludo smiles and says hello to Glossaryck, but it is no longer Ludo speaking–his body has been possessed by Toffee.

Toffee tells Glossaryck that he'll never get Ludo on his side, but Glossaryck says he doesn't have a side. In response to this, Toffee laughs and says, "Excellent."

The Toffee that had been slowly building a monster army with Freak show's help smiled as he turned in green mist and merged with the actual show Toffee that possessed Ludo.

Soon after the events of "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", Star frantically packs numerous weapons and supplies into a backpack—to the point where it's too heavy for her to carry—for a rescue mission to save Glossaryck from Ludo and retrieve her book of spells. Marco comments on her going overboard and suggests informing her mother, but Star refuses out of fear of being harshly disciplined and resolves to clean up her own mess.

On Mewni, Buff Frog reads a bedtime story to his tadpoles when Star and Marco suddenly arrive through a dimensional portal. When Star mentions to him that Ludo is planning something, Buff Frog says he already explained it to her in his letters—which were too illegible for them to read. He shows Star a map he made of Ludo's lair when he previously infiltrated it and says she will not need any of the supplies in her backpack; all she needs is her magic wand.

Star and Marco storm Ludo's lair on the back of a warnicorn and fight their way past the monsters standing guard. However, the monsters don't put up a fight, calling themselves "alternative monsters" instead of fighting monsters, and they don't know where Ludo is, having moved into the cave after it was abandoned.

Molly and Lillian managed to convince the 'Alternative' peaceful monsters to join the resistance in protest of the terrible treatment of monsters in general.

When Star again refuses to call her mother, Marco warns that she's not "seeing the situation clearly". This gives Star the idea of using the All-Seeing Eye spell to find Glossaryck. After a little bit of difficulty with her magic, Star uses the spying spell to locate

Glossaryck, who is eating a large tub of pudding in an unknown location.

Star tries to reach through the eye to grab Glossaryck, but Glossaryck says the spying spell doesn't work that way. Despite this, Star manages to "dip down" and reach her hand through the All-Seeing Eye—something Glossaryck had never seen before. Star tells Glossaryck to grab her hand, but Glossaryck explains he belongs to the book, and the book belongs to Ludo now.

Regardless of Star's efforts, Glossaryck is indifferent, even questioning the concept of "friendship" between Star and himself. The All-Seeing Eye soon collapses, and Star laments to Marco that "Glossaryck is no longer on the team". The monsters from earlier come in and remark that they are big fans of Star's rebel princess reputation.

Star finally agrees to call her parents and tell them what happened. Back at the Diaz Household, she explains the situation to them over her interdimensional mirror and apologizes deeply for messing up. King and Queen Butterfly, while very shocked at first, forgive Star and say they'll handle it. After hanging up and saying goodnight to Marco, Star takes out her notebook and starts writing a new book of spells.

Star and Marco attend the birthday party of Marco's karate sensei, where he and the party guests are expecting a performance given by a famous stage magician named Preston Change-O. Star initially believes that Preston is a practitioner of actual magic, but Marco explains that Preston is just an entertainer who does magic tricks.

As Preston makes a flashy entrance through the cooking grill, he starts entertaining the party guests with his tricks. But as his audience applauds, he appears to subtly drain something from Sensei's body, causing him to shed a tear. Most of the audience doesn't notice, but Star recognizes this as real magic.

Preston performs for other party guests, including Jeremy Birnbaum, and magically drains energy from them as well. Each time he does so, his top hat gets a little taller. Star tries to tell Marco that Preston is a real magician, but Marco assures her that his magic is all fake. Star is even further alarmed when Preston's magic causes Marco to cry, but neither Marco nor Sensei believe her claims.

When the time comes to cut the birthday cake, Star goes to look for Sensei, and she finds Jeremy sulking on the front lawn. She then discovers Sensei and Preston in the garage, where Preston is draining a lot of energy from Sensei's body.

As Sensei leaves in tears, Star confronts Preston and demands he tell her what he's doing to the party guests.

Preston explains that he's an interdimensional being called a "joy sucker"; he cannot create his own joy, so he absorbs a little joy from others through his magic performances. Star tells Preston to leave, but Preston convinces her to let him stay so that Sensei's birthday party isn't ruined. Star allows Preston to stay on the condition that he absorb no more of the guests' joy.

In Sensei's backyard, Preston begins performing his grand finale, which involves cutting Sensei's body in half, while Star closely monitors him.

As the audience cheers, Preston begins to suck a lot of joy from them, and Star intervenes by blasting him with her magic wand.

She tells Preston to tell the audience the truth about him. After Preston reveals the secrets of some of his magic tricks, he also reveals his true nature as a joy sucker. However, the audience is more upset at Star for ruining magic tricks for them, and they angrily leave.

As Star and Marco argue over whether Star's actions were justified, Sensei steps in and says even though Star ruined his party, he doesn't want anyone stealing his joy.

He also says by his next birthday, he'll have forgotten that this ever happened and he'll believe in magic again. When Star asks where Preston is, Sensei says he locked him in the trunk of his car.

But when Star opens the trunk, Preston is gone, and Star takes joy in the fact that she was right about him all along.

During a meal together in the Butterfly Castle dining hall, King and Queen Butterfly discuss what happened to Glossaryck and what to do about Star, even considering the possibility of bringing her back to Mewni.

River doesn't want to disrupt her while in the middle of attending school, so Moon suggests she be "evaluated" and presents a small perfume bottle. This triggers an averse reaction from River, who excuses himself from the dinner table.

When Moon opens the perfume bottle, a black ghostly being emerges and flies out of the castle, consuming River's leftovers along the way.

Back on Earth, Star cleans up her room for her evaluator's arrival, cramming her junk into her secrets closet or Beanbag Monster's mouth and throwing her messy bed into a black hole.

Marco makes a bunch of snacks for Star's evaluator on a snack table while Star worries about her impending evaluation: if she fails, she could get sent back home to Mewni.

Suddenly, the black ghostly being from Queen Butterfly's perfume bottle appears, and the black smoke disperses to reveal Baby, a small cat-like creature with wings and a blue jewel on her forehead.

After Baby devours everything on the snack table, Star begins the evaluation by showing Baby around her room.

Star introduces Baby to Beanbag Monster, shows her the inside of her secrets closet, and shows off her magic wand and notebook of spells. Baby only comments on everything she sees as "interesting".

For the next part of the evaluation, Baby instructs Star to bring her an apple from across the room using only her magic.

However, Star's spells are unable to deliver the apple to Baby undamaged. Star eventually becomes so unsure of herself that her magic starts to generate a green glow. Having seen all she needed to see, Baby starts to leave.

When Star asks how she did on the evaluation, Baby says that she failed.

She explains further that Star has a closet full of secrets, her wand was broken while in her care, she lost the Magic Instruction Book and replaced it with a notebook, and her magic is so undisciplined that she can't perform the simplest of spells.

Star worries that her failure means she'll have to go back home, but Baby says that's not her problem.

Star tries one more time to bring Baby the apple with use of green and pink aura magic, but all she does is split it in half, and Baby starts to leave again.

All of a sudden, a seed inside one of the apple's halves grows into a large tree. One of the tree's branches produces a perfectly ripe apple and drops it in Baby's paw.

Baby smiles tenderly at Star, indicating that Star passed her evaluation, and she leaves in a cloud of black smoke.

When she returns to Mewni, Baby gives King and Queen Butterfly the results of her evaluation.

She also reveals that Star's magic power and skill far surpasses that of Queen Butterfly's and that she hasn't seen anything like this since Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness.

The episode ends on a foreboding shot of Queen Eclipsa's portrait.

The laser puppies woke up Marco the next day so he can take them for a walk. Unfortunately, the weather outside is overcast with heavy rainfall and flooding.

Marco asks Star, who is using a tennis ball for spell-targeting practice, if he can borrow her dimensional scissors, and he uses them to take the puppies for a walk in the park through a dimensional portal.

Realizing the dimensional scissors' potential uses, Marco starts using them for everything – including getting snacks from the refrigerator, getting drive-thru takeout, and going to the beach – all from the comforts of his bed.

However, after abusing the scissors too much, the next portal that Marco opens is different from the rest, and someone pulls him into another dimension and seizes the scissors.

In the new dimension, Marco encounters Hekapoo, the Scissors Enforcer and one of the members of the Magic High Commission.

Hekapoo asks Marco where he got the scissors from, and he says he borrowed them from Princess Star Butterfly.

Hekapoo has long red hair with bangs that obscure her right eye, pale skin, yellow-orange horns, and a constant orange flame on top of her head.

She primarily wears a black tiara and a yellow-orange ballgown.

Hekapoo doesn't believe him since she's the forger of all dimensional scissors and Star's scissors originally belonged to her.

Wanting to return Star's scissors to her, Marco wishes to rightfully earn them from Hekapoo, so she gives him a challenge: she'll give him the scissors if he can blow out the flame floating above her head.

Marco's attempts at blowing out Hekapoo's flame prove difficult at first due to her quick speed. He tries to outsmart her, but she sends him to another dimension and over the edge of a cliff.

Just before he falls, he succeeds in outwitting Hekapoo and blowing out her flame.

Unfortunately, this Hekapoo is a fake, and Marco finds himself facing hundreds of Hekapoo duplicates.

The real Hekapoo opens multiple dimensional portals, and she and her duplicates scatter into many different dimensions.

She tells Marco that it could take him years to find her and offers him a way back home, but Marco is determined to get the scissors back no matter how long it takes.

Meanwhile, Star continues doing target practice when a man walking his dog comes in, having entered through one of the many dimensional portals that Marco left open in his bedroom.

After retrieving the laser puppies, Star discovers Hekapoo's portal and calls Pony Head.

Pony Head reveals that she stole the dimensional scissors she gave to Star from Hekapoo without earning them, and she tells Star that if Hekapoo took Marco, he's probably dead by now.

Regardless, Star heads through the portal to save him.

Back in Hekapoo's dimension, sixteen years have passed, and Marco—now grown up and hardened from years of fighting and surviving in the wild—has tracked down Hekapoo and her remaining duplicates to her scissors forge.

After defeating two duplicates standing watch outside the forge, Marco confronts Hekapoo, having blown out the flames of all her duplicates.

He blows out her flame without resistance, and Hekapoo commends Marco for his resolve.

For finally completing his challenge, Hekapoo gives Marco his own pair of dimensional scissors.

Marco's scissors have pale gold blades with bluish-gray handles and a fireball-like emblem on the center hinge. He receives these scissors from Hekapoo after he beats the sixteen-year-long challenge of blowing out the flame on her head.

Suddenly, Star bursts inside and commands Hekapoo to release Marco.

Marco reunites with Star, and after a brief moment of infatuation with Marco's new look, Star reveals that while he has spent sixteen years in this dimension, only eight minutes have passed on Earth.

Since Marco has not missed anything, Star tells him to use his new scissors to take them home, but Marco has grown too comfortable in his new life as a warrior to leave it behind. However, when Star reminds him of his friends and family, he has a change of heart and says goodbye to Hekapoo.

Upon returning to Earth, Marco's body is reverted to that of a teenager, meaning he and Star can still go on adventures together.

As Star leaves to make some nachos, Marco tries to adjust settling back into his old life; having been away for sixteen chronological years, he has forgotten his laptop's sign-in password.

The laser puppies come up to him again, and Marco decides to take them for a walk.

In Miss Skullnick's math class, all of her students except Marco look bored and sleepy.

At the back of the classroom, Janna tells Star the classic "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke, causing Star to laugh loudly.

Because she caused a disruption during class, Miss Skullnick tells Star to solve the math equation on the chalkboard.

Star goes up to the board, but instead of solving the equation, she draws a cat face.

Miss Skullnick tells her to solve the equation for real, but Star is so terrible at math that she refuses to try.

Just then, the earth starts to shake, and Star suddenly finds herself back in her seat. Janna, wearing a different hat, tells her chicken joke again, but it has a different punchline.

For Star's disruption in class, Miss Skullnick tells her to solve the math equation on the chalkboard.

Once again, Star refuses to try, and once again, the earth shakes, and Star is back in her seat. Like before, Janna is wearing a different hat, and her chicken joke has a different punchline.

At some point, Tom and Boo Fly randomly appear in one of the time loops and even Miss Skullnick appears as a human in the last time loop.

After several repeats of the same events, Star realizes she is stuck in a time loop.

Using Marco's dimensional scissors, Star goes to the Plains of Time dimension to ask Father Time for answers.

Father Time nearly runs over Star with the Wheel of Progress, but he continues on his way without listening to her dilemma.

As Star grumbles out loud about her problem, she attracts the attention of Omnitraxus Prime, the master of space-time and one of the members of the Magic High Commission.

Omnitraxus Prime is a large, hunchbacked, humanoid-like being with a skull-shaped face, a body made up of stars, planets, and galaxies, a craterous mountain on his back and shoulders, and several connected swords sticking out of what appears to be his neck. White clouds constantly surround his body.

As the master of space-time, Omnitraxus can bend time and space to his will. Space-time-related problems, such as time loops, are his specialty, and his body lie the Crystal Fields of Interwoven Continuum, from which all of a person's individual timelines can be perceived.

Omnitraxus can expand and shrink his body. His body is typically the size of a galaxy, but he can shrink enough to interact with others on a more personal level, like Star.

When Star explains that she's caught in a time loop that keeps looping back to a math problem, Omnitraxus tells her to "do the math". But Star is unable to because she never paid attention in class.

To help Star, Omnitraxus takes her within himself to the Crystal Fields of Interwoven Continuum. Here, Star is able to perceive various versions of herself from alternate universes and timelines.

In all those alternate universes, the other versions of Star all worked through their problems. Because Star refuses to do the same, her timelines are all colliding with each other, which causes the tremors. If Star doesn't figure out her math problem, her timelines will all shatter.

Star asks Omnitraxus to solve the problem for her, but Omnitraxus tells her there are no shortcuts and that she must solve it on her own.

Star returns to the classroom, but her colliding timelines cause all space and time to start to collapse).

She reasons that if the infinite versions of herself know how to solve the equation, she herself must know how to solve it as well.

Star goes up to the chalkboard and starts solving the equation while space and time collapse all around her (She starts to change into each of her alternative selves).

Marco even got multiple heads briefly with one of them being Naysaya.

Among the alternate universe versions of Star Butterfly are Princess Star (from "Star Comes to Earth"), Star in battle gear (from "School Spirit"), wacky hairstyle Star (from "Monster Arm"), Mewberty Star (from "Mewberty"), Star in her pajamas (from "Sleep Spells"), ballgown Star (from "Blood Moon Ball"), elderly Star (from "Freeze Day"), young Star (from "Freeze Day"), infant Star (from "Freeze Day"), swimsuit Star (from "Royal Pain"), punk princess Star ("St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses"), Mewnipendence Day reenactment Star (from "Mewnipendance Day"), sleepover Star (from "Sleepover"), metal Star (from "Mr. Candle Cares"), Halloween costume Star (from "Hungry Larry"), Mina Loveberry Star, Star with a beard, mermaid Star, kitty Star, donut Star, demon Star, bear Star, Kelly Star, big-nosed Star, male Star, elf Star, pizza Star, and monster Star.

When she finally writes the answer, time and space return to normal, and the time loop is broken. Miss Skullnick tells Star her answer is wrong, but she commends her for at least trying.

Marco comforts Star by saying math is pretty complicated, and Star remarks, "You have NO idea."

Miss Skullnick then called Marco to the chalkboard to try solving the equation.

Rhombulus was observing the magic of the universe and noticed it was all linked to Star herself.

Rhombulus is a tall humanoid-like creature with blue skin. He has a large crystal for one head, two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs, and one purple eye. He wears a long purple cape and purple underwear briefs.

Rhombulus can generate crystals from his snake hands, which can trap people and objects in crystal or fire as crystal projectiles.

Rhombulus has superhuman, or at least above-average, physical strength, capable of flipping a large table and hurling it through a glass window.

Pony Head shows up at Star's bedroom door crying uncontrollably. Star tries to ask her what's wrong, but she's unable to get the words out through her tears.

Her wailing eventually draws the attention of Marco, and she soon calms down enough to inform Star that their favorite dance club, the Bounce Lounge, is closing.

Upon hearing this, Star joins in Pony Head's crying. Marco tries to console the two by saying maybe it's not closing, but when they go to the lounge, a neon sign confirms their fears.

Milly Sparkles, the owner of the Bounce Lounge, descends from the clouds and explains to Star, Marco, and Pony Head that the club is closing due to slow business. On a nearby wall of photos, Star and Pony Head look at photos of themselves from when they frequented the club with their old friends.

As they reminisce, Marco tells them that sometimes things just end and there's nothing to do but accept it.

Unwilling to accept this truth, Star suggests she and Pony Head get their old crew back together to save the Bounce Lounge.

First, Star, Marco, and Pony Head recruit Kelly, who has recently broken up with her boyfriend Tad and is drowning her sorrows in Goblin Dogs.

When they inform her about the Bounce Lounge, she halfheartedly agrees to help. Next, they recruit partying dolphin Johnny Blowhole in the dimension of the seabunnies.

Johnny has gone so long without partying that he now serves as a deckhand on the seabunnies' pirate ship. When Star and Pony Head remind him of his old partying days, he agrees to join their mission.

Finally, they recruit Headphone Jones and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot, a sentient pair of headphones and scarf respectively.

They spend their days in a drab-looking club with similar partiers, and Pony Head draws them out by setting the club on fire.

When the reunited Bounce Crew returns to the Bounce Lounge, Milly Sparkles says it's not enough; she can't pay the club's mortgage of "a bajillion dollars" with only six customers.

Mirroring Marco's words from earlier, she tells them that sometimes things just end and there's nothing to do but accept it. However, Star still refuses to accept this and says their partying will save the Bounce Lounge.

Pony Head turns on some dance music, and she and Star start dancing. As the rest of the Bounce Crew joins in, their partying starts to attract customers to the lounge. At Star's encouragement, even Marco joins in by incorporating karate moves into his dancing.

As the partying grows, the lounge attracts customers from various other dimensions and makes a lot of money in a short amount of time. When Marco says they need one more partier, Tad appears and gets back together with Kelly.

Milly Sparkles counts the money the Bounce Crew has raised and says they are still short by 650 dollars. Marco covers this amount, saying this was the most fun he's had in his life, and the partiers cheer over their success.

However, while Milly is grateful to Star for her efforts, she decides to close the Bounce Lounge anyway. Having been partying for over five thousand years, she is old and tired, and she's decided it's finally time to stop. Milly declares the party over but Pony Head suggested taking over the club but it still got demolished.

Star, Marco, and the Bounce Crew return to Earth, sad over the Bounce Lounge's closure and having only small mementos of their time spent there. Pony Head, however, seized the club's photo booth before its demolition, and the group takes one last photo together.

At the Diaz Household at night time while Marco sleeps in bed with his toy Esteban (I think it means Steven in Spanish), Star sneaks downstairs to the kitchen to have some of his cereal.

Suddenly, Rhombulus of the Magic High Commission appears and traps her in crystal.

With his hands wrapped in socks, Rhombulus makes a lot of noise while trying to kidnap Star, and Marco enters.

After encasing him in crystal as well, Rhombulus opens a dimensional portal and takes him and Star to another dimension.

In a dimension made of crystal, Rhombulus appears before Lekmet, the chancellor of the Magic High Commission, and says he has brought what he believes is sapping the universe of magical energy and causing the interdimensional fritz.

However, Lekmet is shocked to learn that Rhombulus abducted the daughter of Queen Butterfly (as well as Marco).

Rhombulus' snake hands, having minds of their own, break free of their sock binds and tell Lekmet they had nothing to do with this.

Because of Rhombulus' foolish actions and lack of hard proof linking Star to the interdimensional fritz, Lekmet decides to inform the other members of the Magic High Commission.

But before he can do so, Rhombulus encases him in crystal out of desperation.

Rhombulus' snake hands rebel against him and attempt to knock him out and call the Magic High Commission, but Rhombulus freezes them in crystal as well.

With the situation quickly spiraling out of control, Rhombulus unfreezes Star from the neck up and interrogates her about the universe's magical leak.

Star doesn't know what he's talking about and assures him she isn't responsible for it.

However, Rhombulus is certain she is the cause, as he has followed his gut to crystallize multiple individuals from around the multiverse under suspicion of being evil.

One of the people that was crystallized was Eclipsa herself!

Eclipsa has short, poofy dark-gray hair, piercing purple eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, black Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, and long gray gloves. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick.

Star questions if some of the creatures he's crystallized are actually innocent and tells him to think things through more without relying on his gut.

Rhombulus despairs over his pitiful position and how much Glossaryck will mock him for what he's done, but Star informs him that Glossaryck is gone.

The two end up bonding a little over how much grief Glossaryck causes each of them, and they become friends.

As a sign of their friendship, Rhombulus gives Star one of his chest diamonds (which actually holds one of his crystallized prisoners inside), and Star agrees not to tell the Magic High Commission about this whole ordeal if Rhombulus doesn't tell them about Glossaryck and the book of spells.

Star brings Marco back to Earth, and Rhombulus unfreezes him from his crystal containment.

Upon being unfrozen, Marco regains consciousness and tells Star about his encounter with Rhombulus, but Star convinces him it was just a dream.

A few days after that encounter...

Miss Heinous and her assistant Gemini arrive on Earth to exact their revenge on "Princess Marco". Using Rasticore's dimensional chainsaw, they invade the Diaz Household. When Star and Marco return home and find the house's front door sawed in half, Star sneaks in through the back door while Marco enters through the front to fend off the intruders. Inside, they discover Marco's parents and Miss Heinous having tea.

Marco and Star attack Miss Heinous and Gemini, but Rafael and Angie tell them to stop, having willingly welcomed them into their home. Despite Marco's claims that Miss Heinous is evil, Miss Heinous says she refuses to leave until she gets restitution for her humiliation at Marco's hands. This presents a hindrance to Rafael and Angie's impending dinner plans with another family (the Morrisons), so they hear Miss Heinous out.

Miss Heinous explains that she was once the headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. However, when Star and Marco arrived, Marco incited a school-wide rebellion and inspired the other princesses to revolt. He had inadvertently become the face of an interdimensional revolutionary movement, complete with "Princess Marco" merchandise (for which Marco receives a monthly royalty check of $650). With the respect of her students lost, Miss Heinous was driven out of the school and forced into poverty. Miss Heinous also blames Star and Marco for disintegrating the body of her bodyguard Rasticore, who is slowly regenerating.

As punishment for Marco's actions, Miss Heinous proposes his complete annihilation. After Marco fails to convince even local law enforcement of Miss Heinous' evil, Miss Heinous and the Diazes sit down to negotiate an appropriate punishment. Rafael and Angie suggest minor punishments like grounding Marco and taking his video games away, but Miss Heinous will only accept extreme forms of mutilation. Fed up, Marco proposes a simple apology, and Miss Heinous agrees—under certain conditions.

Dressed in a princess gown, Marco is forced to record a video message telling princesses around the multiverse "it IS criminal to be an individual". Star tells Marco not to do it since he's such a role model, but Marco assures her that it'll take more than a video to break the princesses' spirits. As Miss Heinous and Gemini roll camera, Marco delivers a mostly forced, sarcastic message of giving up on one's individuality. Miss Heinous believes it to be genuine, and she leaves satisfied.

With Miss Heinous gone, Rafael and Angie express their surprise and concern about the interdimensional misadventures that Star and Marco get into. They take Miss Heinous' advice and decide to be a more active presence in Star and Marco's lives. Cancelling their dinner with the Morrisons, Star and the Diazes have a family game night. Meanwhile, Miss Heinous, Gemini, and Rasticore's ever-growing arm settle down for the evening, and Miss Heinous plots her ultimate revenge against Princess Marco and Princess Butterfly.

The Dojo sensei played a videotape recording of the Grandmaster of the "How to Karate" series of videotapes, stating that he'll be coming to the Echo Creek Tang Soo Do Dojo to watch their top student perform. If Grandmaster finds them to be "worthy", the Dojo will receive his official certification. As Marco's sensei explains what an honor it would be to receive Grandmaster's certification, Marco is certain he will be chosen to perform. However, Sensei chooses Jeremy Birnbaum instead, and Jeremy taunts Marco over it.

The next morning, Marco goes to Sensei's house to demonstrate his martial arts skills and prove that he's worthier to perform for Grandmaster than Jeremy. Unfortunately, despite Marco's ability, Sensei still believes Jeremy is the better option because of "who he is as a person". After Marco accidentally breaks one of Sensei's collectible toy figures, Sensei tells him he still has a lot to learn about honor.

Some time later, Marco follows Jeremy around town to observe him and capture recorded evidence of his misbehavior, such as pranking people with a hundred-dollar bill glued to the ground. With this evidence, he hopes to change Sensei's mind about letting Jeremy represent the dojo. Later on, Marco goes to the dojo and finds it decorated with banners of Jeremy's face and a gold Jeremy statue. Just before he informs Sensei of Jeremy's unworthiness, he remembers Sensei's words from earlier about honor and instead apologizes for questioning his judgment.

Grandmaster arrives for the certification ceremony, and Jeremy begins performing for him. However, his extreme bragging and showboating earns him the disdain of the audience. When Marco finally confronts Sensei why he chose Jeremy over him, Sensei admits that he chose Jeremy because his family donates a lot of money to the dojo. Sensei says he is fully aware of what a terrible person Jeremy is, but he didn't choose Marco because friends "do hurtful things to each other". While Marco is flattered that Sensei considers the two of them to be friends, he advises him not to take friendship and life lessons from children's cartoons.

Grandmaster, having dozed off during Jeremy's performance, wakes up and commends the boy, despite having not seen the whole thing and getting Jeremy's name wrong. Nevertheless, Grandmaster grants the dojo his official certification, much to Sensei's delight. To celebrate, Marco invites Sensei to get tacos with him. Left all alone in the dojo, Jeremy's only companion is his butler, who offers to take him to prank more people.

CJ used Jeremy to lure Star by having him disguised as a possum.

Janna was cleaning up garbage in front of Echo Creek Academy as part of her detention sentence. Star Butterfly helps out with the cleaning effort as well, but her service is voluntary because she's trying not to mess up again after losing Glossaryck and the book of spells. However, while in a state of distraction, Star accidentally throws Otis, the school's possum statue and mascot, into the dumpster and destroys it. Her act of carelessness is witnessed by dozens of students.

Star is called into Principal Skeeves' office, and Skeeves is particularly broken up about the statue's destruction, having once used it as a safe haven from school bullies. In addition, many of the school's students have fallen into depression and seek grief counseling from Mr. Candle, but even Mr. Candle himself is in grief over the loss of Otis. In an effort to fix this, Star tries to replace the statue with a brand new one, but the students and school faculty refuse it, citing its too pristine condition and lack of scratches that made the original statue distinct.

As the students descend into further depression-induced madness, Star seeks out Marco for an explanation and finds him hiding in a locker. Through flashback, Marco explains to Star that, in 1846, a group of danger-prone settlers called the Bonner party settled in Echo Creek and found it overrun with possums. In order to claim the land for their own, the Bonners went to war with the possums, killing them or driving them out. Otis, the last possum remaining, was driven into the forest, and the Bonners built a statue of Otis as a reminder of Echo Creek's first true victory. Since then, Otis served as a source of inspiration, good luck, and even ritualistic worship for the school.

Without the statue, the school's students and teachers feel lost and hopeless, and Star sympathizes with them after losing the book of spells. But she comes up with a new plan.

Using the P.A. system in Principal Skeeves' office, Star makes an announcement to everyone in the school saying a possum statue doesn't define who they are. With her words of inspiration, Star convinces the school that they don't need a statue to feel Echo Creek pride, and she rallies them together to destroy the possum statue like their ancestors did in 1846. Similar to how the episode began, the episode ends with Star helping Janna clean up the mess outside the school.

"Starfan13, Star's cousin wishes to speak with you" Oskar stated.

"Star's cousin knows who I-" Starfan13 began.

"Ssh. She's being hunted down. Star will met us in the locker room for briefing. We need to hurry" Oskar whispered.

They rushed to a locker room where Star was waiting for them with her compact mirror phone.

"Starfan13, I think Tom sold me out to Uma and regrown Rasticore who are currently gaining on me as I speak. I want you to lead my resistance if I get captured. They're made up of humans, Mewmans and Monsters who want to reunite Mewni by getting monsters and Mewmans to live together.

Star and Marco will help you with this mission. Oskar, Ingrid, Janna, Jackie and Marco's two friends who are often forgotten about are a part of this group too. You need to track down Buff frog, any good monsters that want to join the cause, the alternative monsters and the Mewman Villagers that want to help.

Star will help you to lead the group to stop Toffee and convince the royal family and monsters that they can live together in peace. Hopefully they'll listen to you and Star too.

You're all Mewni's last hope of gaining peace and unity. Good luck, my friends" Reyes said as she was a bit tearful near the end as Uma and Rasticore cornered her and then attacked which made the screen go static.

Sometime later that day...

"Janna, You help Starfan13 track down Buff Frog and the good monsters, Ferguson and your little friend help Ingrid find the Mewman Villagers on the Resistance. Izira will help you if you get lost. Good luck on your missions" Star stated.

"Roger that" Janna replied as the two groups of students went through two different portals.

Later that night...

Star and Marco were brushing their teeth with electric Love Sentence toothbrushes and lip-syncing the lyrics to the song Just Friends.

The two are excited to be going to a Love Sentence concert the next day, and as an added surprise for Marco, Star has invited Jackie Lynn Thomas to go with them since she and Marco are dating.

While Star is excited for the three of them to be hanging out, Marco is worried that, with Star around, Jackie will realize he isn't cool. But Star assures him things will be fine.

The next day, Star produces matching Love Sentence T-shirts for her, Marco, and Jackie, and Jackie arrives with matching Love Sentence skateboards for them to ride to the concert. However, while Star and Jackie bond over their love for Love Sentence, Marco is inexplicably struck by bad luck: his T-shirt is several sizes too small, and while skateboarding to the concert, he trips over and injures a family of ducks. After the ducks are treated at the vet, Star and Jackie bring them to the riverbed that Star once ran away to.

As they enjoy each other's company, Marco begins to feel left out and suggests that Star and Jackie go to the concert without him. Jackie assures him that she likes spending time with him, and Star suggests they go and have more fun together at the concert.

At the concert, Love Sentence takes the stage and begins singing "Just Friends":

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

It was no secret  
The way that we feel  
A love that's so pure  
A love that's so real

You showed me your world  
And it felt like a sign  
But you acted too slow  
And you ran out of ti-i-ime

And now we'll be just friends  
We will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends

I didn't mean to hurt you  
You didn't have a clue  
So you went out and got busy  
And found somebody new, new, new

And now we'll be just friends  
Oh, we will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends

And now we'll be...

[guitar solo]

I didn't mean to hurt you  
You didn't have a clue  
So you went out and got busy  
And found somebody new, new, new

And now we'll be just friends  
Just friends  
Just friends  
Just friends

Just friends  
Just friends

Oooh-oooh  
Oooh-oooh  
Oooh-oooh  
Just friends...

Star, Marco, and Jackie take each other's hands and lip-sync the song's lyrics. During the performance, numerous couples in the audience start kissing, including Marco and Jackie.

This causes Star to now feel left out. She leaves her seat to go down to the front row, and Marco follows shortly after. He apologizes for making Star feel uncomfortable, but Star says that she's fine. She tells him to go and be with his girlfriend, and Marco hugs her in gratitude, calling her "the best friend a guy could have".

Marco goes to join Jackie just as Love Sentence starts singing Too Little Too Late, and Star leaves the concert auditorium alone:

Oh, girl, you know I'd never mean to hurt ya  
When you're sad, you know I'd never desert ya  
Ooh-ooooh  
You were my angel, my beautiful dove

We spiraled high on a gust of love  
And I knew right from the start  
Nothing could tear us apart  
Til the day you broke my heart

With a smile on her face, she uses her magic wand to destroy a Love Sentence billboard

And now it's... too little too late  
Ooh-oooooh

Then the season 2 finale two parter occurred...

There was a puppet show and song dedicated to Queen Butterfly from before she was crowned queen, with sappy and over-saccharine lyrics. Queen Moon applauds the songstrel for his performance and explains to Star over the interdimensional mirror that, according to Mewni tradition, she will have a similar song written about her on her upcoming "Song Day". However, Star thinks both the song and tradition are awful, arguing that it doesn't convey anything about the real Queen Moon. Nevertheless, preparations for Star's Song Day are already underway, and Moon has sent the new official songstrel of Mewni to Earth to write Star's Princess Song.

After hanging up with her mother, Star intends to avoid the songstrel until he leaves. Meanwhile, Moon prepares for a journey into the Forest of Certain Death and tells her husband River to hold down the fort until she returns.

The new official songstrel of Mewni, named Ruberiot, arrives at the Diaz Household on Earth and meets Star. As soon as Star invites him into the house, she excuses herself pretending to get refreshments and sneaks out of the house to meet Janna at the mall. When she returns later that evening, Ruberiot is still present, and she makes it clear that she doesn't want to take part in Song Day. After Marco pulls Star aside and reminds her that she's anything but ordinary, Star decides to hear Ruberiot out.

In the Forest of Certain Death, Queen Moon and her warnicorn evade monsters and hazards to reach a small, boarded-up villa. There, she finds Ludo's parents – Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius – living in solitude. With a peace offering of corn, Moon informs Brudo and Avarius that Ludo stole the book of spells and asks if they know where he is. But they neither know nor care after Ludo stole their castle throne and brought shame to their family. Their conversation draws the attention of Ludo's younger brother Dennis. Shortly after Moon leaves, Dennis catches up with her, says he knows where Ludo is, and offers to fly her to him. Moon accepts the offer, and Dennis flies her toward the distant mountains. On a mountain peak adjacent to Ludo's monster temple, Moon observes Ludo from afar and sees his magic wand. Alarmed, she tells Dennis they have to leave immediately.

In Star's bedroom, Star tells Ruberiot that Princess Songs are trite puff pieces that convey unrealistic portrayals of perfect princesses and songstrels like him are partly responsible for it. Offended, Ruberiot says he also wants to defy tradition by writing a real song about a real princess, and he snaps at Star for not even giving him a chance before leaving. Later, Star visits Ruberiot in Mewni, where he struggles to write a Princess Song about her. Realizing he hates old-fashioned Princess Songs as much as she does, she offers to help him put together "something real".

The next day, Moon returns to the castle and suits up in armor to storm Ludo's temple. However, River enters and reminds her that Star's Song Day festival is that very evening. Later, Star and Marco sit with Moon, River, and the Magic High Commission in the royal seating box, and Moon tells Star how proud she is of her for going through with the festival, despite her hatred for Princess Songs. On stage, Ruberiot's performance starts out as a light, Medieval era-sounding tune but soon turns into an epic rock ballad:

Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?  
Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air  
With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies  
Whose infinite virtues are known near and far  
It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star

And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls  
Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl  
The forces of evil that lurk in the night  
Will cower in fear when this shooting Star...  
...ignites!

[propulsive rock beat]

Weaving magic like a born spell-caster  
And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster  
She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede  
She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!

'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best  
She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress  
She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night  
She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!

(The performance is met by the Mewmans' loud cheering and Queen Butterfly's approval at first.)

Oooh-oooh!  
Oooh-oooh-oooh!

[slow, heavy beat]

Shooting Star shining in the night so bright  
She started to attract a pair of envious eyes  
The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross  
She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost

Glossaryck and her book of spells  
How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?  
She confessed to her parents, all full of dread  
The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said  
This is what they said, this is what they said:

"We will keep your silence for you  
From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too  
To keep the peace, we will play the game  
Royal secret from royal shame  
Royal secret from royal shame"

(However, in the song's lyrics, Ruberiot reveals to everyone that Glossaryck and the book of spells were taken by Ludo and that King and Queen Butterfly kept this secret from the Mewman citizenry and the High Commission.)

Royal secret – one last to tell  
A princess under true love's spell

[upbeat rock beat]

Who is the boy in the earthly attire?  
The prince of the princess's deepest desire  
I don't need to show it, I think we all know it  
But just to be certain, I'll say it again

Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend!  
[quickly] And his name is Marco Diaz.  
Forevermore!

Even worse, the final verse – which Star had no prior knowledge of – reveals that Star secretly has a crush on Marco, much to Marco's complete shock.

Ruberiot's performance is met not by expected applause but by confusion and anger over the queen's deception.

Star, Marco, Moon, River, and the High Commission retreat to the castle throne room, where the High Commission admonishes Moon for withholding information about Glossaryck and the book of spells.

Off to the side, Marco tries to talk to Star about with Ruberiot's song revealed about their relationship, but Star flies away on Cloudy before he gets the chance.

Meanwhile…..

Toffee through Ludo gets Glossaryck to help him trick Rhombulus to unfreeze Eclipsa or he would use the wand to suck more magic from the universe with his portal in the sky.

So Rhombulus reluctantly unfreezes Eclpisa and she finds a way to help Toffee get his body back (To help his finger regrow his body faster) so he can start a monster revolution against Mewni with Eclipsa by his side and Rasicore's assistance.

A few days later...

At the Diaz Household, there was a party to celebrate the end of the school year. While everyone else enjoys themselves, Marco and Star act awkward and desperately try to avoid each other after the events of "Face the Music". Star calls Pony Head, Janna, Kelly, and StarFan13 to talk about her issues. After Ruberiot's song left Marco believing Star has a crush on him, Star denies the notion and says she just wants things to go back to normal between them. To help her, Star's friends suggest she ditch this party and go to another one being held by the "bad kids".

Meanwhile, at Ludo's monster temple, Queen Butterfly and the Magic High Commission storm inside and incapacitate Ludo's army of monsters. Upon finding Ludo in bed, the Commission seizes him, and Queen Moon takes possession of his wand. When asked where Glossaryck is, Ludo tells them that Glossaryck is gone, he doesn't remember anything after being shown the Magic Instruction Book's secret chapter, and his wand is now powerless. While the High Commission searches the temple for Glossaryck and the book, Moon stays behind to talk with Ludo, saying she recently went to see his family.

Back on Earth, Star and her friends join a raucous party on the roof of the Stop & Slurp. There, she meets up with Oskar Greason, who has shortened his hair. At the encouragement of her friends, Star stays to talk with Oskar. Through her talk with him, Star learns that Oskar dropped out of school to pursue his passion for music, and the two make a connection. Meanwhile, Marco confides in his father Rafael that things have gotten weird between him and Star, and Rafael suggests they simply talk it out.

At Ludo's monster temple, Ludo tells Queen Moon that, even after his troubled family life and losing his army and castle, he's still standing. However, Moon worries that won't be for much longer, considering his mental state. During the Commission's search for Glossaryck, Lekmet finds the book of spells, but its pages are blank, indicating that it's fake. When they return to Moon and Ludo, they find Moon unconscious and Toffee in control of Ludo's body again. Toffee forms a new right arm with Ludo's wand, embedding its green crystal into his palm.

The Magic High Commission battles Toffee, but his power far exceeds theirs, and he absorbs the magic of Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus. Lekmet stays back to restore his fallen allies, but each time he does so, it drains his life force. When Lekmet uses the last of his power to revive Moon, his body turns to ashes.

Moon battles Toffee in her mewberty form, but he is still too powerful. After bringing the temple ceiling down on top of him, Moon collects the fallen High Commission members and Lekmet's remains and escapes through a dimensional portal. Just before she gets away, Toffee warns her that he'll be coming soon to collect his severed finger.

As the party at the Stop & Slurp draws the attention of police officers, Oskar tells Star that they should hang out over the summer, and Star accepts. She returns to the party at Marco's house to talk to him about what happened during Song Day.

When Marco asks Star straight out if she has a crush on him, Star answers no, saying she just wants to have a fun summer with him as friends. Marco agrees with Star's sentiment, and they hug. Star goes to her bedroom and finds her mother Moon, who tells her that they are in danger and must leave for Mewni immediately. Star refuses at first, but when Moon informs her that Toffee has returned, Star realizes the gravity of the situation and asks for two minutes.

Going back downstairs, Star interrupts the party to speak with Marco again, with all of her friends and schoolmates listening. Star confesses that she does have a crush on him and didn't say anything hoping her feelings would go away. With this truth now in the open, Star adds that she has to leave Earth, possibly forever.

With a tearful goodbye to her friends, Star runs back upstairs. When Marco follows her, he sees Star's bedroom loft and everything in it vanish into thin air.

Reyes was taken to the dungeon with the other captured characters and got word that Toffee had possessed Ludo and was the source of all the magic drains from Queen Butterfly herself.

"My dear niece, You and I aren't so different. I just kept the fact that I know Ludo's parents a secret from you and all of Mewni to protect you in order to prevent a riot. I've told Ludo's Family and Dennis that I tried to reach out to him but failed but they have agreed to join your cause. Starfan13 is now leading your resistance with Izira in Star's absence. I'm sorry that i'm unable to help but I'm less powerful than I originally was after Lekmet saved me" Moon reported through her mirror.

Reyes heard loud, heavy footsteps.

"I have to go. Be careful and look after Star ok?" Reyes said, softly.

"Will do and try to stay alive for her sake dear. Your Dad says hi by the way" Moon added.

Reyes smiled, faintly as she quickly waved to the queen before turning off her compact mirror phone.

"I thought I heard talking" a guard said.

"Can we have some food please?" Reyes asked, sweetly as she tried to change the subject.

"Hmm... Alright we'll go get you some food" The other guard said as they went back upstairs to make anything they could find.

Reyes felt relieved.

"Buff Frog, Status?" Reyes messaged Buff Frog.

"Ludo-Toffee has Toffee's right arm now. I think he has overtaken victims' bodies through magic before" Buff Frog replied, worriedly.

Inside Ludo's mind...

"Let me go! Why did you take over my body?!" Ludo Cried.

"Because I want my body back, get my finger and get all the magic in the universe so no one will ever be hurt by THEIR magic ever again!" Toffee exclaimed.

"You mean the butterflies? But I want to see Dennis again..." Ludo trailed off.

"Dennis?" Toffee questioned.

Then he laughed, menacingly.

"I know JUST what to do" Toffee grinned.

"No! Don't touch him. He's my little Bro!" Ludo begged.

Toffee pushed Ludo back farther in his mind into a silent prison to be stuck in forever.

"I'm sorry, Glossaryck" Ludo whispered.

Meanwhile in reality...

"Guys, we need to assist Star with a mission" I stated.

 _3 months(So roughly May time in real time since Valentine's day) have passed during this time since the time race and I've had all this guilt bottled up inside_ _Jean thought._

His eyes blinked in panic as he struggled to keep moving with all of his guilt still inside.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered as he broke down crying.

"We can't go on that mission. Star is fine without us… I've been keeping this in for three months. I was made to send a note to Kenny in order to lure him to Mystic and break Sky's heart just so I could do secret training behind your backs. I'm sorry" Jean confessed.

"I can't believe this, we trusted you!" Sky cried as she ran to her room to vent out to herself.

So because of this revelation, at first everyone was angry and didn't speak to him for 6 whole weeks!

Then the pieces became to fit into place that someone was training Jean was a reason.

Jean even showed us a new trick he had learnt with a sword.

The voice that had trained Jean through holograms reported to Nick Wizard.

"The 'seeds of subtle doubt' have been sown, Master" the voice reported.

Preston change-O was with the 'lamb' as they reported what had happened during this time.

Nick Wizard was pleased as the voice that belong to what looked like the lamb change their eye colour that matched Coral's natural eyes for a split second as it grinned.

To be continued…-

Thrawn's revenge (The rest of Season 3 of SW Rebels):

After the Star wars universe was completely restored a few weeks after we returned the items, We were called to help the Ghost crew with their remaining mission which would be the building foundation link to the event of 'Rouge one…

"Your mission is to help them success and not get captured by the empire and don't let Darth Vader see you at all cost or the timeline of that universe will be shattered" Oswald stated.

"Roger that" I said as we headed out.

"Can't believe we get to fly a cool ship again!" Green cried.

We were beamed into the Ghost ship.

Travelling through hyperspace, The Ghost crew, accompanied by Captain Rex, were on their way to Geonosis. Briefed by Senator Organa, he recalled their previous visit to Geonosis when they found the entire population had been wiped.

The senator decided to send a team to investigate the disappearance of the Geonosians but lost contact with them after they reported some kind of energy source on the planet surface. The man who was leading the team was known as Saw Gerrera, a soldier Rex knew back in the Clone Wars.

According to Rex, he suspected that whatever they uncovered during their last visit had left Saw concerned enough to take a closer look. The Ghost crew's primary mission was to recover Saw's team and any Intel they have gathered.

The Rebels soon arrived at Geonosis, where they found the construction modules and debris they saw last time all gone. They picked up the energy source that they were informed about but could not raise Saw or his team. Possible that they could be underground, the Rebels went down to the surface.

They entered a severe sandstorm, and after a rough ride they touched down close to where the energy source was. Dividing into two teams, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper and Rex checked out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission while Sabine and Zeb checked out that power source.

Following a lead, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper and Rex tracked down Saw's last location to a ruined temple. They called out for Saw but there was no reply. Ezra found a passage that led to the underground tunnels.

Suspecting that Saw went underground, the Rebels decided to head down themselves. Once inside the tunnels, they found multiple side passages blocked off by rocks. Pretty soon, they found a lot of helmets and weapons left by Saw's team but no people.

Rex suspected that they were attacked. Just then, Kanan sensed a presence ahead of them and then it suddenly moved away. Concerned, Kanan recommended that they headed back, but Ezra and Rex insisted on pressing on with the search, unaware that they were being watched.

The Rebels made it to a dead end and found another helmet but still no sign of Saw or his team. Just then, they were ambushed by Battle Droids and a Droideka which opened fire on them. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the Rebels were assisted by Saw Gerrera, who helped take out the droids before greeting his old friend, Rex.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb were in the storm looking for the source of the unknown power readings, which turned out to be a fully operational military grade shield generator.

Knowing that Chopper Base could make use of a shield, Hera instructed Sabine and Zeb to salvage the generator.

Back in the tunnels, Saw brought up his findings. Someone had been keeping the founded shield generator and the droids operational, but for reasons he did not know.

Saw suspected it was a Geonosian. Feeling even more concerned, Kanan again recommended that they headed back, but Saw strongly insisted that they find the Geonosian, because he believed that it knew some secrets relating to the Empire; secret enough to wipe out the entire Geonosian population.

This made it reasonable to believe that the Empire was hiding something and Saw insisted that they find out what it was.

The Rebels decided to go ahead with his plan, but Kanan insisted on warning Hera about the droids.

Saw had a suggestion, and following his lead they found their way to shaft leading to the surface.

Now able to get a clear signal, Kanan and Hera contacted each other and shared their findings.

Understanding Kanan's warning about the chance of droids in the area, Hera ordered Sabine and Zeb to return to the ship with or without the shield generator.

As the storm died down, Zeb could not see any droids, but Sabine found destroyers buried in the sand.

They appeared to be asleep but were warned not to engage them otherwise they woudl wake up and attack.

Not wanting to leave behind the generator, Sabine and Zeb carefully push it to the Ghost, keeping an eye on the buried droids.

Hera ordered Kanan and his team to return to the Ghost, but again Saw insisted on finding that Geonosian.

Suddenly, they spotted one that used some remote to activate the droids on the surface. Sabine and Zeb became surrounded as the destroyers woke up.

In order to protect themselves, they used the shield generator to generate a temporal shield to protect themselves from the droids.

In order to stop the droids, Saw suggested they go after that Geonosian and get their hands on that remote.

Because the bridge to the other side had been destroyed, Kanan used The Force to toss Ezra across with Chopper in follow. He then brought down another bridge from above to allow Saw and Rex to cross over.

Ezra and Chopper were ahead of the others and gave chase. The Geonosian was proven to be elusive and so far managed to evade capture.

But the "bug" was eventually caught and the droids were disabled after Saw destroyed the remote, just as Sabine and Zeb's shield went out.

The Rebels now had the Geonosian in custody and Saw started to aggressively interrogate him for answers. However, he was only frightening the lone Geonosian, and before Saw could turn abusive his comrades told him to go easy on him.

Calling him "Klik-Klak", the only thing they got from him was a drawing of a circle inside of a circle in the dirt. Nobody seemed to know what that meant.

Chopper then brought up that he detected an energy reading in the direction Klik-Klak was going.

Either it was the answers they sought or a trap, the Rebels decided to check it out, but not before Saw placed some binders onto Klik-Klak.

Meanwhile, an Imperial ship, under the command of Captain Brunson, arrived at Geonosis after picking up a proximity alert.

The Captain suspected it was just a meteor that triggered their sensors, but none the less carried out protocol to investigate.

They soon detected life signs on the surface and Captain Brunson gave the order to deploy two TIE Bombers to investigate.

Back on the surface, Sabine and Zeb finally got the shield generator on board just as Hera alerted them about the Imperial Forces.

She tried to warn Kanan and the others but could not make contact. So In order to send out a signal, Zeb took a transmitter into the caves.

Back underground, the Rebels arrived at Klik-Klak's hideout. It was full old parts and machinery left behind after the Clone Wars.

Rex and Kanan noticed a transmitter and had a go at sending a signal back to the Ghost. Meanwhile, Saw started rummaging through Klik-Klak's stuff.

Klik-Klak pleaded him to stop but he did not listen. He was certain that the Geonosian was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

Eventually he stopped after Klik-Klak brought out a Geonosian egg he had been trying to keep safe.

Rex recognized it to be a queen egg, which was known to be very rare and probably the last one in existence.

Finally, the Rebels regained communication with the Ghost.

Patching through to Hera, she warned them about the Imperials and ordered them to return to the ship.

The Rebels made their way back to the Ghost, but not before Saw insisted on taking Klik-Klak with them.

Back on the surface, the Bombers found the Ghost and attacked. After Zeb got aboard, the Rebels engaged the Bombers, but due to the sand jamming their guns they had minimal firepower.

However, they managed to take out both the Bombers, and following Kanan's signal they descended into a nearby chasm where they picked up Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, Rex, Saw, and Klik-klak.

After boarding the Ghost, the Rebels were all gathered in the common room.

They showed Hera Klik-Klak and Saw's plans to bring him back for questioning, despite Klik-Klak's plea to stay on Geonosis.

Hera took Kanan aside for a private conversation. She was concerned about Saw and brought up the fact that he had a reputation for being extreme.

Suddenly they heard a commotion going on, and found Saw trying to flee with Klik-Klak and threatened to destroy the egg if anyone got in his way.

The Rebels plead him to spare Klik-Klak and the egg but he was not moved. He remained hurt by the loss of his sister and his home, and he wanted to stop that from happening to anyone else no matter what.

But the decisions he was making made him no better than the Empire. He was willing to extinct the Geonosians to accomplish his goals for the sake of the Rebellion.

Eventually, the Rebels managed to get Saw to see the error of his ways when Chopper suddenly showed up with some bad news. The Imperials had found them and were cutting off their only way out.

When they noticed incoming Rocket Troopers, the Rebels had no choice but to go straight down.

As the descended, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and Saw stood on the upper haul of the ship and engaged the Rocket Troopers.

Soon, Sabine joined the fight and using her own jet pack took out the Rocket Troopers.

With the fight over, the Rebels continued to descend further down into the chasm until they finally reached the bottom and found two Imperial gas canisters.

This made them realize that the Empire used poisonous gases to wipe out the Geonosians, which was the proof they needed to present to the senate.

Saw, having had a change of heart, removed Klik-Klak's binders and let him go free.

The Rebels watched on as Klik-Klak descended deep into the underground with the egg.

The Rebels began to load the canisters but suddenly the Imperials above began destroying the entrance to the chasm with a plan to bury them alive.

With everyone back aboard, the Rebels headed back up as rubble fell towards them.

They soon saw the cruiser blocking their escape, and using photon torpedoes they took out the cruiser blocking their path and escaped, but lost the canisters in the process.

Although they lost the only evidence to prove to the senate that the Empire wiped out the Geonosians, the images they recovered could help recruit more systems to their cause.

Their Intel on the matter, the rescuing of Saw and the salvage of the shield generator made the mission a profound success.

Saw, however remained disappointed that they never found out what the Empire was building on Geonosis but Kanan guaranteed they would find out soon enough.

The Empire had dispatched a series of probe ships across the galaxy to track down the Rebel's base of operations.

One of them arrived on Atollon, and after it landed some kind of protocol droid emerged from it. It took a few moments to scan its surroundings and then headed out, just as it came under attack by two Krykna Spiders.

Meanwhile at Chopper Base, The Ghost Crew and Phoenix Squadron were heading out for a training exercise, leaving Zeb in charge of the whole base.

However, Zeb was not happy about being left behind. He did not want to get bored or be in the company of Chopper or AP-5. AP-5 was also not so keen about Zeb being left in charge of the base, as he always assumed him to be somewhat of a "grunt".

After a brief, but insulting, conversation, AP-5 gwent off to conduct a thorough inventory of the base's munition supplies.

He offered either Zeb or Chopper to assist him but both of them past and left. The two of them arrived at the command center, where they received reports about meteors impacting on the surface nearby.

The Rebel officer making this report suspected that one of them may have knocked out one of the perimeter sensors. He offered to send a unit but Zeb chose to handle this personally.

Accompanied by Chopper, only because he did not want to help AP-5 with his supply inventory, Zeb arrived at the knocked out perimeter sensor in a speeder. They had brought along a new one to take its place.

As they inspected the damage, they found no evidence of a meteor crash but they did find two dead spiders and underneath the droid that was dispatched from the Empire, powerless.

Zeb suggested they take it back to base and find out where it came from, but Chopper disagreed and insisted they trash it. Zeb did not listen and carried the droid back to the speeder.

Word about the droid being out of contact with the Empire was soon reported back to an Imperial fleet, operated by Agent Kallus. The reporting office suggested alerting command to investigate, but Kallus recommended they be patient for now rather than waste time chasing down every temporal comm failure.

Back at Chopper Base, Zeb and Chopper presented the droid to AP-5 who was still conducting his supply inventory. AP-5 identified the droid to be a protocol type, and after giving it some power to restart its systems the droid reactivated.

Zeb tried to talk to it but the droid did not appear to understand due to having a damaged memory system. Then, to their surprise, the droid scanned the entire supply inventory.

Both Zeb and AP-5 were impressed that they decided to keep him, making him as AP-5's assistant.

Leaving the droid in Chopper and AP-5's care, Zeb was needed at the commander center for a priority message from "Fulcrum".

Upon arriving, the Zeb was patched through to "Fulcrum", who warned him about a series infiltration droids being dispatched by the Empire to sweep the outer rim worlds for Rebel bases.

Displaying the schematics, the droid was shown to be heavily armored and extremely dangerous.

Fulcrum also revealed that they could impersonate as a harmless protocol droid, specially like the one Zeb just found.

Then before signing off, Fulcrum reported that one failed to report in, and advised Zeb that if the droid remained out of contact the Empire would come after it, jeopardizing the whereabouts of their base.

Meanwhile, AP-5 and Chopper were Showing the droid around, when Zeb showed up armed with his Bo-Rile.

He warned them to step away from the droid, just as it started to remember its programming and deployed its true form.

Zeb opened fire and the droid attacked. The droid was revealed to be, as Fulcrum warned, well armored and very tough.

Chopper tried to take it out with his shocker to no effect.

However, Zeb managed to damage it and it retreated, leaking fluids. Knowing what might happen if the droid reported back to the Empire, Zeb, Chopper and AP-5 went after it by following its trail of leaking fluids.

The trail eventually ended where they found a dead Astromech Droid with its power core completely drained and several key components removed.

Zeb suspected that the infiltrator droid was trying to repair itself.

Chopper was unable to track it and AP-5 suspects that it was still looking for more droids to consume, since the power from the Astromech they found was not enough for its needs.

This gave Zeb an idea, and instructed Chopper to get its attention and lure it back to him so he could blast it.

However, AP-5 pointed they were in an area housing high explosive munitions, and was not the best place to be firing blasters.

So Zeb changed his plan to grabbing it so they could shut it down.

With everyone in agreement, Chopper headed out to find the droid.

It did not take him long to find it consuming the power of another droid. He got its attention and ran off with droid chasing after him.

Then out of nowhere, Zeb jumped onto the droid and struggled to restrain it. The droid was again proven to be tough to beat. During a physical confrontation, the droid easily out muscled Zeb.

However, Zeb managed to restrain it long enough for AP-5 to shut it down. Then just when they thought their problems were over, they discovered that upon deactivating the droid it had activated its fail safe and was set to self destruct which would vaporize the entire base.

The droid had already started its countdown, set to go off in twenty seconds.

However, Chopper managed to temporally freeze the countdown circuit.

It gave them the time they needed to move the droid to a safer location before it detonated.

However, they could not just dump it because Zeb knew from Fulcrum that if the droid did not report back the Empire would come looking for it.

They also could not allow it to go back, not while it was carrying information on their base.

Whipping its memory was not an option and neither was disarming the warhead built into it. The droid was going to explode, and it was just a matter of when.

Finally, Zeb had an idea. He suggested they could send it back to the Empire, but with some adjustments that would make the warhead go off when the droid reconnected with the Imperial network.

Zeb's plan was to send the droid back to its base and explode before it uploaded its data, also taking along with it the other droids leaving the Empire with no clue of which one it was.

AP-5 is stunned and found that a good idea. He made the necessary adjustments, and before reactivating it to set it to return to its disarmed state.

He also initiated its return to base protocol. AP-5 restarted its main system, and then everyone took cover as the droid reactivated.

As AP-5 predicted, the droid returned to its protocol state and peacefully headed back to its ship.

Zeb, Chopper and AP-5 followed it, just to make sure it did leave.

They saw the droid arriving back at its ship, and before it could contact the Empire Zeb took out the transmitter. Following its programming, the droid powered up the engines of its ship and flew back to base.

All the droids made it back to the Imperial fleet, including the one that probed Atollon.

The technicians inspected the droid that was sent to Atollon, but as a result it reset its warhead and exploded, taking all the other droids and an Imperial Star Destroyer with it.

Meanwhile, the Ghost crew returned to Chopper Base just in time to hear Fulcrum congratulate the Rebels on dealing with the droid that infiltrated their base, much to the confusion of Ezra, Kanan, Hera and Sabine. Although they managed to protect the location of their base, but in doing so they had narrowed Thrawn's search to ninety-four possible locations severed by the infiltrator droids.

Fenn Rau had been called by Kanan for a private discussion. He began by showing him the Darksaber that Sabine recovered on Dathomir. Fenn recognized it and brought up the legend of Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order.

According to the story, when Tarre Vizsla passed away the Jedi kept the Darksaber in their Temple until it was liberated by members of House Vizsla. For generations they used it to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them.

Those who wielded the Darksaber ruled Mandalore. Fenn was somewhat overwhelmed to see this weapon and imagined Sabine was excited to recover it, since she was a descendant of House Vizsla.

However, according to Kanan she gave it to him for safe keeping and had not mentioned it since. This made Fenn realized that she did not want the responsibility that came with the Darksaber. He then stood up and made a proposition to encourage Sabine to wield the Darksaber.

If she was successful, she could unite the most powerful houses in all of Mandalore. Raise an army under her leadership to the Rebellion's cause.

Apparently, Sabine did not want anything to do with the Darksaber or her family, despite what she could accomplish.

According to Sabine, she had some issues with her family and believed she would never be accepted as the leader of her clan.

Despite all her rejections and family history, everyone managed to convince her.

Kanan, accompanied by Ezra, decided to train Sabine somewhere away from the base. They set up camp and started training with sticks called "Training Sabers".

Before they started using the real swords, Kanan wished to see Sabine's technique.

Sabine felt confident that she could handle fighting with a stick, but soon as they started to fight, Kanan easily bested her and she was beaten.

Sabine was ready to go again, but Kanan tasked Ezra to teach her the forms before she could try again.

Days past, and although it had been tough Sabine was slowly making progress, but Kanan remained concerned about her.

To hear from Hera, it was like he was not so sure about training Sabine. Soon, Ezra and Sabine started doing some basic combat training.

Sabine managed to keep up, but Ezra eventually beat her just as Fenn showed up with their supplies.

While everyone took a break, Fenn presented Sabine with a gift: Mandalorian Vambraces, featuring a grappling line, paralyzing darts and a repulser. The things she needed to combat the abilities of a Jedi.

With this extra gear, Sabine challenged Ezra to another duel and this time she beated him. However, Kanan was not impressed.

Sabine tried to take him down with her new tools, but ended up getting beaten once again.

With his blade against her neck, Kanan lectured her how training and discipline achieved victory and survival, not the usage of tricks. Sabine had had enough and stormed off in frustration.

Ezra followed Sabine and tried to talk to her. Sabine admitted that she did want to wield the Darksaber but did not want to have everything that came with it, such as her family.

Sabine told him that her family saw her as a disgrace to them and a traitor.

She did not see how she could go back to face them or lead her people.

Ezra apologized for bringing it up after Sabine said she did not want to talk about it anymore.

Before he walked away, he brought up the fact that she still had her parents to go back to, unlike him.

Back at the camp, Kanan was speaking with Hera about what happened.

He admitted that trying to teach Sabine was becoming more and more difficult.

While she was a capable warrior, Kanan believed she could not find balance within herself, which was making him reluctant to let her fight with the Darksaber.

He did not want to risk her getting hurt, which was why he was having her fight with sticks.

From Hera, what Kanan was failing to see himself is that Sabine had already been hurt by her family and she was trying to hide it from him.

She also believed that keeping her away from the Darksaber was only making her lose her confidence.

Hera pleaded with Kanan to allow Sabine to have the Darksaber and help her face her demons.

Despite his concerns, he agreed to do it.

Later, night had fallen and Sabine had not yet returned to the camp. This left Ezra worried but Fenn was certain she would return. Eventual, she did and walked up to Kanan.

The two of them apologized to one another, and then Kanan presented her with the Darksaber. Then, they began training, and this time they used real swords. They started off with blocking and she did well.

Next, they tried fencing, using the forms that Ezra taught Sabine. They started off with a slow attack, until then it moved up to being fast. Sabine struggled but kept going.

She managed well, and every time she got beaten she tried again. Pretty soon, she started to get aggressive as Kanan started to mock her about her sufferings and running away from both the Empire and her family.

She tried to deny it, but eventually confessed. The true reason she ran away was so she could save her family and people.

When she was a cadet she helped build weapons that were used against her people, and feels very guilty about it. She helped the Empire enslave her people.

All this made Sabine even more and more aggressive and even more depressed until she finally beated Kanan and had him at her mercy.

Sabine did try to end what she had done, but her family neglected her and chose the Empire. They deserted her.

With the truth finally out, Sabine spared Kanan and burst into tears.

Sabine's people became prisoners to the Empire by weapons of their own making, and from Kanan it was up to her to save them.

However, she remained uncertain that she could do it, but her friends gave her the assurance that they and the Rebellion would stand by her side no no matter what course she would eventually choose.

Taking the Phantom, Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Fenn and Chopper arrived at Krownest where the stronghold of Sabine's Clan was. Sabine was going to face her family in hopes of convincing them and the other Mandalorians to fight alongside the Rebellion against the Empire. Despite everyone's supporting assurance, Sabine remained uneasy about seeing her family again. Upon entering the atmosphere, Sabine tried to make contact only for her fellow Mandalorians to jam their transmissions and launch an attack. Four incoming Mandalorians all fired rockets at the Phantom.

Sabine, who was behind the controls, took evasive menuvers to dodge them. The Mandalorians then started firing with their blasters, and took out the Phantom's main thrusters. The Phantom was going to crash, but Sabine managed to get them down safely with minor damage. All in one piece, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine departed from the Phantom, while Fenn and Chopper stayed with the ship in case of an emergency. The four Mandalorians that shot them down arrived, accompanied by a Super Commando.

The moment Ezra saw him, he drew his Lightsaber starting off a gunfight. However, the fight was short lived when the Super Commando recognized Sabine, and was revealed to be Sabine's brother, Tristan Wren. Their reunion was shallow, because much to Sabine's disgust her brother was wearing the armor of an Imperial Super Commando. Following Tristan, Sabine, Ezra and Kanan arrived at the stronghold of Clan Wren, where waiting for them was Sabine's mother, Ursa Wren. She was about to have her daughter taken into custody and be held for trial until Sabine presented the Darksaber to her.

Upon entering the stronghold, Sabine was already unwelcome by her family, as they were still disgust by her treachery, as well as the rest of her people. No matter what Sabine tried to say Ursa would not listen, and only cared about keeping her people safe from the Empire's wrath. Then she took Sabine outside for a private conversation. She admitted to her daughter that she too tried to stop the Empire, but failed and were given no choice to surrender or die. She also told Sabine that her father was now a prisoner on Mandalore, and if Clan Wren tried to act against the Empire he would be executed.

Sabine also learnt that the reason her mother did not come looking for her was because she felt it was for the best. To Ursa running away saved her, and coming back had put her in danger. When Ursa asked Sabine about the Darksaber, and how she got it, she showed more disappointment. She did not win it in battle and nor did she believe that Sabine could wield it.

As their argument went, Ursa called Sabine immature and selfish, only for Sabine to say back that her mother was the selfish one as well. To her she put power and politics before family. For a while it was all silence, until Sabine brought up the Rebellion's plan to attack the Empire.

She tried to convince her mother in joining the fight, but Ursa was not so sure about it. Just then, Tristan came in to tell Ursa that she had an incoming transmission. She left to take it, leaving Sabine with Tristan.

Watching from afar, Fenn spied on Ursa and listened to her talking to Gar Saxon. He heard her saying that she was willing to hand over the Jedi as long as Gar spared her daughter.

Later, Ursa was called to talk with Kanan. He tried to convince her to see the potential her daughter had, but again Ursa did not listen. The matter also got worse when Ursa learnt from Ezra that Sabine fought Gar Saxon, ordering her men to hold the two Jedi at gunpoint.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Tristan were having a round of sparring. As they battled against one another, she heard of how distraught he was about the dishonor she brought to their family. He also revealed that he joined Saxon's side for the sake of their father's life.

Sabine pointed out that Saxon could not be trusted, only for Tristan to say that their mother trusted him enough to trade the Jedi for her safety. When she heard that and the approach of a ship, Sabine feared what her mother had done. She arrived at the throne room to find Ezra and Kanan still held at gunpoint, just as Gar Saxon showed up.

Ursa gave Gar the Darksaber, and hoped he would take the Jedi and spare Sabine. Unfortunately, he went back on his word and planned to eliminate not just Sabine but also Clan Wren as he now considered them a threat to the Empire. Tristan tried to reason with the Governor, but Gar gave him a choice to stand by his side or die with his family.

Without hesitation, he aimed his blaster at Sabine, much to the despair of his sister and mother, but to the pleasure of Gar. Then he unexpectedly turned his weapon at Gar, choosing family over him. Gar and his men were prepared to kill, when suddenly Fenn entered the scene and gave Ezra and Kanan their lightsabers after they were confiscated earlier. Soon a firefight began. Gar tried to strike Ursa down with the Darksaber, only for Sabine to intervene with Ezra's lightsaber.

The two mandelorians engaged one another in a lightsaber duel that led them outside and onto the frozen lake. Gar was shown to be the more superior opponent, but Sabine eventually managed to overpower him and had him on his knees with the two sabers against his neck.

However, even though tempted, Sabine choose to spare him rather than kill him. As she walked away, Gar attempted to kill her only to be shot by Ursa. With Gar Saxon's death, it was guaranteed that there would be chaos once the whole of Mandalore found out, to which Ursa believed was what they needed to become strong again and find a leader worthy of their people.

Later, Chopper arrived with the Phantom to take Ezra and Kanan back to base. Apparently Sabine and Fenn had chosen to stay behind to help Mandalore and perhaps someday join the Rebellion's fight against the Empire. Ezra, Kanan and Chopper were sad that Sabine would not be coming back with them, but were happy for her. They bid each other farewell, and Sabine looked on as her friends flew away with determination in finding the true leader of Mandalore.

"Do you think the Ghost Crew will survive to be around in 'A New hope'?" I whispered to Green.

"It's hard to say" was his reply.

Nick Wizard and Thrawn appeared on the base smirking (After the RWBY and flash events had occurred so roughly the end of Feburary) after we completed the second-to-last mission before season 3 was about to end.

"In a few minutes, your shadow clones that are trying to help the rouge save the anime characters are going to merge with you and send you to that location as Chernaborg will awaken VERY soon" Nick Wizard stated as shadow versions of ourselves came flying from where Sailor moon was and became one with us.

"We can't leave the Ghost crew with you!" I cried.

"They'll be perfectly fine with me" Thrawn said, in a calm but threatening manner as we were teleported to the border of the Anime realm where we were captured by Voldermort and his crew of Death eaters.

With the Ghost crew's fate uncertain, the Anime worlds' fate unknown and the knights now captured, who could possibly save them now?

-To be continued in S Danyal's current 'the many adventures of Naitus and friends' story (This season 4 to you guys). Hopefully.

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading (Set at the start of March at roughly the same time as the 'Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle' short):

"We're here to welcome our master's new ally Savitar from the speedforce. However I heard that someone has gathered a new group of Elementals to try and seal our master, Chernaborg again" The leader of the cult said.

"So we'll use the darkness Bill Cipher helped unleash to our advantage and stop them before they ever have a chance of sealing him" Savitar's voice boomed.

Then somehow Savitar found their location and appeared in a flash.

Meanwhile…

Herbert used his friend Crab Klutzy to contact Nick Wizard for help.

"Nick Wizard, I need your help. Club Penguin is closing at the end of this month and I need help to grab a memento of the Island" Herbert pleaded.

"Fine, I will get Zarkon and Van Kleiss to help you out" Nick Wizard sighed.

So Zarkon and Van was sent to help Herbert.

Mickey got an update on his world monitor about Club Penguin closing and sent a message to all of us.

"No! It can't close" I whispered, tearfully as I tried to send a message to Morgan to get his team to try and stop the closure in time.

While all of this was going on…

"Libra, I have word that the Chernaborg cult are planning to use the darkness Bill Cipher unleashed to power Chernaborg and stop the Elementals before they're even able to seal him for good. We're going to stop them by destroying their machine and slowing them down" Oswald explained.

"So do I use my special powers?" Libra asked.

"Precicely" Oswald replied.

He summoned his blue and sliver moon keyblade and remote.

"Let's go" He said as he led the way to the shadowland location the cult was currently in.

As for where we were now and along with the Rouges minus Morgan's team and Danyal….

Well we were all trapped in separate prisons, in some kind of cave maze, which were immune to everyone's powers making escape useless.

"What exactly are you going to do with us?!" I cried.

"You? You're the bait for the Elementals to rescue so we can crush them with our weapon" Voldemort replied, menacingly.

"I got you a friend" He added as he opened the bar door and threw in someone into my prison.

There was a painful faint mew.

"Patch?" I whispered.

Patch's collar had a crack on the light as the red light flickered.

Patch himself looked exhausted and tattered as though he had been beaten up badly for some reason.

"Oh my patch" I cried, tearfully as I hugged him.

"I'm still alive you know?" Patch reassured me in a weak voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They kidnapped me and tried to use me as a leverage to get to you but I had no idea where you were after I went with Deadpool and Lion on a little adventure before trying to get back to you. They even tried to destroy my voice translator but it's not that easy to break since it was inspired y the collars from 'Up'" Patch explained.

He chuckled, faintly before sighing.

"I always knew I'd get my moment eventually" Patch smiled.

"We can't lose hope. Danyal is a smart person, maybe she'll figure out it's a trap. We could try contacting Deadpool…" I began.

"Even the fourth wall is unreachable in this side of the multiverse but he does have a phone so…." Patch trailed off.

A hooded guard went through the maze to Anakin's prison.

"The master has asked for you specifically to see him, young one" The hooded guard said.

"Why should I come with you?" Anakin spat.

"You can get help with your… unique abilities" The guard replied.

Anakin got a vision of Danyal with three unknown teens:

One had red hair with a golden right eye and a red left eye wearing a Black shirt and pants( Jeans) with maroon scarf and red shoes. His name was Fintan.

One had brown hair and green eyes wearing a lime green school uniform outfit that was like a suit adults wear to work with green socks and black shoes. Her name was Terra Everstone.

The third had brown hair and blue eyes wearing a bright blue and white dress with blue shoes. Her name was Aysu Fahri.

The person who wasn't with them was called Zephyrus Jules (Or Zeph for short).

No one not even the three new elementals knew why he had been chosen since he was against everything Disney and seemed to ignore the fact that Disney and all cartoons was real even if it was right in his face.

The reason he wasn't there was because he was getting gruellingly difficult training with Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son with Toph as the behaviour support (Also known as the one who keeps him in line by beating him up with earthbending).

Beside Danyal and the three Elementals was a polar bear on two legs with a red crab leading the way.

Then the scene changed.

"You're out of luck!" Chernaborg's voice boomed.

"NOOOO!" Danyal cried.

Then the vision ended.

 _Was that a force vision_? Anakin wondered.

"Why would you help me?" Anakin asked, out loud.

"We can help you find your true potential" the guard replied.

 _Got to buy some time_ he thought.

"Fine, I'll come on one condition: You let my friends go every single one of them" Anakin insisted.

The guard whistled for more help.

"Ok, then we'll make sure that happens then" The guard said as Anakin was put in hand cuff chains and taken straight to Pandora.

Anakin took out his flute and played it as loudly as he could for his brother.

"We have to make contact with Deadpool and some kind of vet for you Patch" I realised out-loud.

"I can try to squeeze through the bars" Patch suggested.

"What happens if your collar slips off and we lose contact?" I pointed out.

"It's hopeless, Grace. We're not getting out of here and our friends that are free are going to walk right into a trap" Patch sighed.

"Don't give up, Patch. Try and use your future vision for a way out" Green called out from his cell.

Patch rested his head on my knee gently and smiled as he saw a future where we managed to escape, help defeat Chernaborg and eventually save multiverse from Nick Wizard and then eventually from 'Dark Zero' with help from the college age Kingdom Keepers during their time travel 'Return' adventure.

To be continued partly in either in 'Disney Elementals' or 'the Many adventures of Naitus and friends Season 4' and partly in the next short about Oswald and Libra

'Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle':

So the duo managed to reach the section of the shadowlands where most of the cult members were gathered.

"The Elementals will be here soon. I have to go meet with Nick Wizard so I know what his plan C-B plan is with me in it" Savitar stated as he zoomed off.

Oswald got a message on his wrist watch from Mickey.

"We have to hurry. Danyal and the teens are on their way" Oswald whispered.

"Wait, how are we going to strike? I can't recall how I summoned my angel form the last time…." Libra trailed off.

"It was either because you got inspired OR you got VERY angry at your brother" Oswald pointed out.

That triggered a very fast flashback.

"Ok then, I guess it was the angry side" Libra realised, in an awkward tone.

Oswald nodded as he used his body to camouflage into the shadow as he stealthily rolled his way towards the darkness ray machine as Libra walked towards the cult members while they were distracted.

"Hey you! Do you know any good insults?!" Libra cried, loudly.

Oswald used his remote and keyblade to try and find a fault in the circuitry.

"You're a pig nose?" Someone failed badly.

"So you want to pick a fight with us huh? It's only one against….1, 2,3,4,5,6…..10 of us." The lead hooded member challenged her.

Libra smiled.

"Oh I have a plan alright." She stated as her eyes glowed and she changed into her pink Pixar-Disney angel form as she summoned a sweet-themed pair of nunchucks for battle.

She charged and used the energy she had charged up as she fought them all to be stored into her hands so she could aim at the machine.

Sometime had pasted since the Club Penguin Mission had finished….

The elements were only 5 miles away as she kept fighting while waiting for the signal.

"Hurry, Oswald!" Libra cried.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Oswald yelled back.

He franticly looked for a loose wire point of contact and saw a green wire.

He used his keyblade to cut the wire and got ready to activate a slow spell.

"Now!" Oswald cried.

Libra fired at the machine and Oswald casted the spell on the machine just as it started to explode.

Libra and Oswald ran as they bumped into the elementals.

"If you want to find your friends they're on the other side of the shadow land just run if you want to live!" Oswald cried as they kept running into a portal for safety.

Danyal and the elementals looked back.

The explosion was going very slowly.

"We might need to contain that darkness" Fintan pointed out.

"Terra and Aysu will try to contain the explosion and darkness somehow. We might have to call the Avengers or the magic high commission council to contain it in a safe place so it can be safely destroyed." Danyal pointed out.

"Fintan, you're with me" She added.

"So do we still have to show you the way?" Herbert asked.

"Yes" Morgan snarled.

They heard the flute sound again and Danyal and Fintan ran as fast as they could towards the sound.

"Grace, I think we'll be ok after all" Patch said, peacefully as a tear rolled down his cheek as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile….

"So what do I have to do if your Chernaborg plan fails along with the 'final battle plan' and the extra 'back-up' plan?" Savitar asked.

"Well that's where you come in. You're going to help 'Dark Zero' and Kaito do what I might not be successful in: Kill the Knights and rouges" Nick Wizard replied.

"But you already tried that for time travel and it failed" Savitar pointed out.

Nick Wizard laughed in a mocking way.

"Yeah, I know I was there. Ha! You, My speedster god friend, comrade, whatever are going to target the inspiration next. We already laid a trap for them. Your target for if I fail with all three plans is to: **Kill the Kingdom Keepers during their time travel adventure** " Nick Wizard stated.

"Where might I find these 'Kingdom Keepers' and their version of the 'Disney Knights'(yeah there's two now. I sort of addressed it last time)?" Savitar asked.

Nick Wizard got out a special collection of books out of his library.

"Their universe are in these very books. The only way to form a portal in their world is with some help from Merlin with a dash of Ridley Pearson magic" Nick Wizard explained.

"But… You kidnapped him and took him on the 'Infinity Train' which they rescued him from. I don't think he'll ever trust you" Savitar pointed out.

"That's why we need someone ruthless to help convince him otherwise like Tiger Claw" Nick Wizard stated.

In the Turtles' world….

At the hideout where Super Shredder and his lackeys have taken up residence, Super Shredder talks to Tiger Claw via a M.O.U.S.E.R.S. hologram, demanding Tiger Claw find Karai for him as he's unable to do much else until Stockman finishes stabilizing the mutagen so Super Shredder will no longer be vulnerable to his mutated state falling apart at critical moments while fighting Splinter and the Turtles.

Though Tiger Claw argues that it's been months and Stockman is not done yet, Super Shredder does seem to care how much longer it takes before he's able to fight the Turtles again at full strength and not hold back this time.

After the conversation ends, Tiger Claw is interrupted by Rocksteady and Bebop, despite asking for Bradford and Xever, who are on guard duty. As Tiger Claw speaks to Rocksteady and Bebop, he is suddenly struck by a vision of a very fast, very agile figure charging down the streets of Manhattan.

When the figure gets close enough to make out the face of a fox and the amber eyes it has, Tiger Claw immediately prepares to head out with Rocksteady and Bebop to deal with this figure.

At their lair, the Turtles and Casey are fighting Splinter, who is able to use his intuition, even when drunk, to out-maneuver all of their attacks, suggesting they practice more to be as good as April, who shows just how in tune she is as she handles her tessen fan with her psychic powers flawlessly, before dropping it as she suffers a premonition involving Casey. Shortly thereafter, the team heads out on patrol.

As Mikey and Leo patrol in the Party Wagon, they spot the figure Tiger Claw envisioned rush past them, warning Raphael and Casey, who pursue the figure to a museum.

Just after the NYPD officer on security detail leaves one of the rooms, the figure enters to retrieve a pair of sickle-like blades, only to be confronted by Raphael and Casey.

The figure, a young mutant fox ninja named Alopex, manages to disarm Casey of his weapons, only to be tasered by him.

Alopex was a brown fox with hazel eyes wearing a blue ninja outfit and a red and yellow bandanna with twin blades and speed abilities along with a sixth sense that alerts her when Tiger claw is nearby.

In retaliation, she manages to scratch Casey with the weapons, but before she can do the same to Raphael, a vision she suddenly has causes her to ignore Raphael and head outside, only to be face-to-face with who she was really after: Tiger Claw.

As she and Tiger Claw battle, with Tiger Claw furious to find that his severed tail is now being used by Alopex as a trophy belt, Rocksteady and Bebop's support forces Alopex to abandon the fight and flee, nearly running April and Donnie off the road when they arrive in the Patrol Buggy.

After regrouping with Raphael, Casey, Leo, and Mikey, Raph saves Casey from being hit by a falling air conditioner, and the team returns to the lair to investigate the blades that Alopex took from the museum.

The blades, it turns out, are the Cursed Blades of Vengeance, and hence their namesake, anyone that is so much as scratched by the blades are struck with a curse that renders them facing death at every opportunity.

Casey at first doesn't believe it until several incidents in Donnie's lab convince him the curse is real and he needs to get rid of it.

The only cure is to pass the curse back onto Alopex by wounding her with the blades, and the team set off to find her.

Meanwhile, as Bebop and Rocksteady ask about Alopex, Tiger Claw explains his backstory to them: He and Alopex are siblings.

When they were still human and young children, a portal to Dimension X opened up on their playground.

Curious to where it went, Tiger Claw and Alopex went in, only to be captured by the Kraang and experimented on, mutating them into their current animal-human hybrid states of a tiger and fox respectively. They managed to escape back to Earth, but fearing what their friends would say if they saw them in their mutated states, Tiger Claw and Alopex fled and found work in a circus, using their newfound mutant abilities to wow the audience, but it soon grew old, and they began to work as assassins in the criminal underworld.

However, unable to bear being a criminal and her mutated state any longer, Alopex turned against Tiger Claw, and during a fight between them, she managed to sever Tiger Claw's tail and escape.

However, thinking that the wounds he delivered to her were fatal and Alopex would not survive them, Tiger Claw forgot all about her, but now that he knows she's still alive, he will be the one to attain his vengeance, not her.

Meanwhile, the Turtles and April try to bear with Casey being cursed as the Shellraiser is nearly wrecked when it is T-boned by a garbage truck, before finding Alopex again.

Casey is forced to avoid everyone's attacks thanks to his curse, before April manages to subdue Alopex long enough for the Turtles to try and convince her to hand over the Cursed Blades so they can save Casey, but Alopex refuses, revealing that she and Tiger Claw are siblings, and she won't give them the chance to help Casey until she takes her vengeance on her brother first.

After managing to force April to release her from her psychic grip with a kunai, Alopex escapes to find Tiger Claw.

She finds him waiting on a rooftop, but thanks to Rocksteady and Bebop looking out for her, Alopex is soon captured in an energy net generated by a M.O.U.S.E.R., allowing Tiger Claw to take the Cursed Blades from her and prepare to take his vengeance on her.

Thankfully, before he can, the Turtles arrive to save Alopex who, out of honor, agrees to help them free Casey from his curse and destroy the Cursed Blades. Once April manages to disarm Tiger Claw of one of his blasters, she uses it to freeze one of the blades, before it shatters upon hitting the side of a building. Casey manages to grab the other one after the Turtles, April, and Alopex protect him from anything that could kill him first, be it their weapons or Super Shredder's men, and once April blasts it with Tiger Claw's commandeered blaster, Casey shatters it, freeing him from the curse once and for all.

Tiger Claw soon is bested by Alopex and she has her kusarigama across his neck, preparing to decapitate him and attain her vengeance, but realizing that he's the only family she has left, Alopex shows mercy and lets Tiger Claw go.

However, Tiger Claw does not honor his sister's showing of mercy, and attempts to shoot her in the back with his remaining blaster. Alopex senses her brother's intent, and before Tiger Claw realizes it, Alopex has amputated his right hand in retaliation for his little backstab attempt, much to the shock of the Turtles, April, and Casey. Alopex then warns her brother to be thankful it was only his hand and not his life before she disappears to the rooftops once more. Rocksteady and Bebop rush to their comrade's aid, help him to his feet, and carry him to safety. The Turtles choose not to go after them.

Back in the lair, the Turtles relax and Casey celebrates no longer being cursed, but they all know they still have a valuable ally now in Alopex, as she makes her way across the rooftops of NYC, knowing that the Turtles will be there to help her along with her helping them when the need arises.

"Looks like someone is a YANG now, Tony" a voice hissed at Tiger claw while he recovered.

End of brief Duo mission and brief crossover short

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I have no idea what the next shorts will be about next time. So un please suggest ideas for future shorts in the reviews.**

 **I might have to try doing some shorts set after 'The Magic Awakens' soon.**

 **Oh Who likes the kingdom keepers?**

 **Should I do a Q and A thing in the form of a short?**

 **Oh who likes Sliver and Shadow the hedgehog?**

 **What kind of Patch shorts should I do?**

 **Oh I technically have all 9 kingdom keepers books (That includes the Return sequel series that has two books so far) which is why I really want to do a kingdom keepers arc at some point.**

 **Look out for other crossovers in the future.**

 **I'm thinking of ending 'The Magic Awakens' either in May or June time So I need your help to keep these shorts going till then.**

 **Here's the updated version of the timeline with the shorts:**

Order of shorts after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)

The last three RWBY shorts

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

The flash season 3 shorts 

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle (Both this short and the cult one are connected to the Chapter of S Danyal's story the many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 with the elementals in it but with slightly altered dialogue -it's still a crossover though-)

A special TMNTs 2012 short (With some additional stuff from The Croods and other surprises near the end)

Chapter 20- The final battle

Mission Skullgirls occurs

Mission Rouge One

The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)

The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!

a possible TMNT tie-in (Season 5 maybe)

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

 **So um see you next time and I'm sorry there's so many spoilers in these last few shorts.**

 **So Read and review or something bad could happen to Tiger Claw again!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: Should I do a Patch and Deadpool tie-in story with Lion and the Crystal 'Temps' as well?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21- The Turtles' biggest fight ever and more!

 **The turtles' scenes is set before March in their world but the scenes in real life or Nick Wizard's place is towards the end of March(It's also a little while after the Club Penguin mission and encounter with the Cult of Chernaborg)**

 **There are spoilers for the Tiger Philanthropist, The Croods movie (I think), the last two episodes of TMNTs season 4 and Tangled Before ever after.**

 **I don't own Samurai Jack, Tangled series, Who framed Roger Rabbit or Kingdom hearts. There are only minor spoilers for Samurai Jack and the Tangled series so far with a few scenes from S Danyal's first Disney story with the Rouges.**

 **There's also some spoilers for Steven universe.**

 **So go watch those episodes before watching this ok?**

 **You have been warned!**

The Turtle's emotional fight and a sprinkle of Croods revelations…

At his woodland hideout, Super Shredder meets up with Stockman, who has finally perfected his super mutagen to stabilize Super Shredder so his body no longer falls apart and needs mutagen to keep it stable and prevent him from fighting the Turtles and Karai anymore.

Once Stockman injects it into Super Shredder, he grows more blades and can feel himself now being stronger than ever with his mutation stabilized and asks to test drive it against several Elite Foot-bots and a hologram of Karai.

He easily overpowers the Elite Foot-bots, and when he sees the hologram of Karai, he shows no remorse in striking her down.

Once finished, Rahzar and Fishface arrive to reveal that Karai and Shinigami are now hiding out with the Mutanimals in the Bronx. Super Shredder decides it is time to end this, once and for all.

At the Turtles' lair, the gang watch the finale of "Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew" before Leo goes to speak to Splinter.

As they talk, Splinter again brings up how Leo will need to lead the team once he's gone, and provides one last word of wisdom regarding leadership coming from the heart, not the mind, before agreeing to go to the Mutanimals' place for a party.

At the Mutanimals' place, Shinigami and Karai are hanging out with the Mutanimals, before their security system detects Super Shredder approaching, forcing them to secure the hideout and prepare for battle. Despite the best attempts of the Mutanimals, the Super Shredder overpowers them and sets fire to the hideout. As he confronts Karai, he taunts her at how it is fitting that she perish the same way her mother, Tang Shen, died: In an inferno.

Furious at that remark, Karai charges Super Shredder, but her tanto is unable to pierce his mutated heart and shatters, before she is flung down and buried under rubble, being left to die as the Mutanimals' hideout burns down.

The Turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey arrive and quickly help evacuate everyone, but once they get Karai out, she's not responding. Leo performs CPR on her and manages to revive her, much to Splinter and Shinigami's relief. Hearing the approach of the NYPD and FDNY, Leo assigns Shinigami to watch over Karai and go with her to the hospital while the others go after Super Shredder.

After seeing that there are two trails leading away from the Mutanimals' hideout, Splinter has April, Casey, Slash, and Raphael go with him while Leatherhead goes with Leo, Mikey, and Donnie in the Shellraiser.

Leo is hesitant to leave Splinter to face Super Shredder without him, but Splinter reminds him of what they discussed in the dojo before departing. With the NYPD and FDNY getting closer, Leo is finally convinced to climb into the Shellraiser and leave the area so when the police, firefighters, and paramedics arrive, they'll only find Shini and Karai there with Karai needing immediate medical attention.

The Shellraiser soon arrives at the old amusement park on Coney Island, only for the Turtles and Leatherhead to be ambushed by Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop, who modified the old merry-go-round so the horses fires missiles at the Turtles to keep them on their feet while they fight Super Shredder's lackeys.

At one point, Rahzar pins Leo and prepares to finish him off, but Leatherhead tackles Rahzar off the pier and into the water, drowning him as Leatherhead is the only one to resurface.

However, as Rocksteady and Bebop flee, Leo realizes they've been led on a decoy trail and Super Shredder will be going after Splinter and the others. They quickly climb back into the Shellraiser to head for where the others are.

As for Splinter and his group, they find Shredder at the Wolf Hotel, the same place where the Turtles first fought Shredder back in "The Gauntlet".

When Super Shredder appears, Splinter, Raph, Casey, April, and Slash do their best, but Super Shredder proves too powerful, wounding Raphael severely, knocking Casey off the roof, though he uses his grapple to survive the fall, and wounding April on her arm as she tries to fight back with her psychic powers while Slash is knocked out and buried under debris.

At one point, it looks like Splinter has won when he trips up Super Shredder and throws him off the roof, but just as he, April, and Raphael breathe a sigh of relief, the Shellraiser arrives, and what Leo sees causes him to scream in horror as just as Splinter turns around, Super Shredder ambushes and runs him through, mortally wounding him, to the horror of April and Raphael as Super Shredder then throws Splinter's corpse from the roof and it is caught by Leo, Mikey, and Donnie.

As Super Shredder stands tall at having finally attained his vengeance and murdered Hamato Yoshi, a furious April uses her psychic powers to blast Super Shredder off the roof and into the back of a garbage truck parked below.

Casey activates the crusher to finish Super Shredder off, feeling no remorse in hopefully killing Splinter's murderer.

Afterwards, the heartbroken Turtles, along with April and Casey, carry Splinter's body into the Shellraiser and mournfully depart to lay Splinter to rest.

Unknown to them, Super Shredder manages to break out of the garbage truck, still very much alive...

Green felt the turtles' pain and sorrow.

"2012 Master Shredder is dead" Green said, sorrowfully.

"No! I bet Shredder was behind this" I hissed in a mixed sad and annoyed tone.

"There's nothing we can do now. He's gone" Sky sighed.

"What if the turtles need our help against Shredder?" I asked, worriedly.

"If they need us, they'll contact us just like we will contact them if we need extra back-up" Altessa reassured me.

"Ok, I'm going to go to my room you guys" I stated as I went to my room as the others continued to not only talk about what happened but what the next plan of action would be while I sat on my bed.

Patch was curled up on top of my duvet beside me as I read more of my amazing ' _Kingdom Keepers_ ' books.

At the same time in the 2012 Turtles' world….

At the farm where the Turtles, April, and Casey had retreated to back during the Kraang invasion, they, alongside Shinigami, the Mutanimals, Kirby, and other friends and allies, pay their final respects at Splinter's grave.

Some time later, Leo is meditating when he has a vision of Splinter who encourages him to fight the Shredder one last time to ensure he is no longer a threat. After some thought, Leo decides Shredder's reign of terror ends now.

Back in NYC, the Turtles visit Karai at the hospital. She's suffered numerous cuts, bruises, abrasions, and has a broken arm, but will recover.

As the Turtles ask for her help to take down Super Shredder for good, she provides them the location of Super Shredder's hideout, knowing they will take him down and avenge her father's murder.

Back in their lair, the Turtles, April, and Casey suit up for battle, and with a cry of "BOOYAKASHA", they head for Super Shredder's hideout.

After dodging the various surveillance cameras and booby traps, the Turtles eliminate the Foot-bot defenses, before being confronted by Elite Foot-bots, who soon trap them on a cliff before pushing them into the water to fight them there alongside Fishface.

However, April is able to get Fishface on shore, where Raphael destroys his legs and removes his breathing apparatus, leaving him to suffocate as they head back to Shredder's hideout.

Once inside, they first run into Stockman, whom Mikey shuts up by using one of Donnie's retro-mutagen vials to return him to normal, then knocks him out when he complains about finally being cured of his mutation.

They then deal with Bebop and Rocksteady, soon managing to turn their own weapon systems against them, but upon reaching the next room, are confronted by Tiger Claw, now sporting an interchangeable prosthetic hand to replace the one Alopex chopped off previously.

When Tiger Claw makes the mistake of insulting Splinter's memory, he's soon bested and surrounded, but activates a trapdoor, allowing him to fight the Turtles, April, and Casey outside, but Leo manages to use his bow and arrows to damage Tiger Claw's rocket pack, sending him careening to the ground below, while the gang soon see the Super Shredder himself, who tosses down a couple of Molotov Cocktails to separate Casey and April from the Turtles.

As the Turtles prepare to do battle with him, Super Shredder flings off his tattered cape and engages them personally.

Despite their best efforts, and not even Donnie's remaining vial of retro-mutagen having any effect on reverting Super Shredder to normal, Raphael, Mikey, and Donnie are soon separated from Leo, who faces Shredder alone.

At one point, Leo tries to reason with Shredder, trying to convince him he's become a demon, a monster.

As Saki hesitates and takes Leo's words into consideration, Leo tries to attack again, but Shredder overpowers him and prepares to finish him off once and for all and join Splinter in death.

However, remembering what Splinter's vision told him, Leo avoids the ending blow, retrieves one of his katanas, and delivers a powerful fatal strike at Super Shredder. Below, the rest of the Turtles, April, and Casey wait, fearing for Leo's life, before Leo appears, injured, but holding the mutated Kuro Kabuto, declaring that the Super Shredder is finished as he tosses it to the ground.

Back in Manhattan, the Turtles, April, Casey, and Karai sit on a rooftop, relieved that Shredder's threat is gone for good, but know that Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady, and many other bad guys are still out there, waiting to fill the gap that the Shredder's demise has left behind, but know that they will be ready for them, and they have Splinter watching over them from the afterlife with pride.

Meanwhile…

"The trap is set, sir. Club penguin was saved temporarily but Pandora is taking care of the Elementals as we speak" Peepers reported.

"What do you plan to do now as we wait for the final battle day to arrive?" He asked.

"Pitch Black, go get Amada from 'Busen is a beast' and target the Croods' world. I need a few more characters to my collection. If you see someone new there, kidnap them as well. Make sure those knights have as less allies as humanly possible" Nick Wizard stated.

Not too long ago in the Croods' world….

-Sammy's scene-

Shay blinked as she woke up, her dark brown, almost black hair covering her face. Groaning she pushed it out of her face and stood up. She looked around and saw she was on a tropical-like beach.

"Where… am I?" she asked confused. She frowned. It didn't make sense, the last place she'd been was the woods near her school after running there and seeing Lucas kiss the most popular girl in school after asking her on a date only two classes before, so why was she here?

"I must have opened a portal and travelled somewhere far away from him without realizing it." She said sighing. She looked around again.

"It still doesn't answer where, or even when I am though."

She turned around and spotted a jungle behind her. Deciding it would have better shelter than just standing on the beach she headed into it.

"These plants," she muttered, "I've only seen them in museums."

A giant mosquito flew by making her give a startled scream.

"Giant bug!" she cried before running. "Okay, giant bug, I'm either in the Stone Age, or I'm gonna have to try and avoid meat eating dinos."

Still running Shay looked around for any indication of which era she was in. She was so caught up in running she didn't notice the cliff ahead of her until she almost fell off it.

"Okay," she said backing away, "that was far too close!"

She heard a large growl behind her and turned to see a giant cat with fur that matched a macaws' feathers and giant teeth.

"Giant cat!" She cried, "Defiantly the Stone Age!"

The cat or Macawnivore started moving closer to her.

"N-nice kitty…" Shay stuttered.

The macawnivore pounced and Shay just barely managed to dive onto the ground in time. She turned around to see the macawnivore go over the cliff. She gasped and ran over to the edge and saw it was hanging onto the cliff with a terrified expression.

"Hold on!" Shay cried, "I'll help you!"

She stood up and looked around for something to help pull the macawnivore up onto the ground.

While she was terrified it might eat her once off the cliff, if there was one thing she could never bring herself to do, it was abandon an animal in trouble, which, more often than not got her into some form of trouble.

"Uhm, oh!" She cried spotting a hollowed-out log and vines.

She raced over to them before breaking the log in two, which had it not been hollow it never would have worked, then tied the vines together before attaching them to the log and draping them over a tree branch.

Looking around she spotted stones that could easily make a pulley systems. Once she had it set up, she dropped the log over the cliff, next to the macawnivore.

"Get on and I'll pull you up!" Shay called leaning over.

The macawnivore looked between Shay, the log, and the bottom of the cliff. Giving a panicked roar it climbed into the log.

"Hang on!" Shay yelled. She quickly raced back to the tree and started pulling the macawnivore up.

'Geez! That cat ways more than I thought.' She thought grunting.

She smiled once the macawnivore stepped out of the log and onto the ground.

"There ya go." She said panting and pushing her hair out of her eyes once again.

The macawnivore looked at her making her gasp and back towards the tree, but the macawnivore just snorted and ran off. Once it was out of sight Shay gave a relieved sigh and slouched against the tree.

"Okay, well, I better change." She said standing up.

Closing her eyes she began to alter reality. When she opened them she was in the air, floating. Giggling she spun around and burst through a cloud.

As she did so everything started changing, she no longer had on modern day clothes, instead she had on a short, snow leopard fur dress with no sleeves, or straps, a pair of shorts on under it, and a decorative belt with gems and shells on it.

A necklace with three sea shells with a red feather between each appeared on her neck, while a brown armlet showed up on her right arm while a second one with red feather was on her left arm.

A headband with red feathers materialized on her head. Spinning around once more she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back beneath the tree and had her katana leaning against it, along with a spear.

"Well," Shay said grabbing a vine and braiding her hair, "that's better." Tying the vine around the bottom of the braid she looked around.

"But I need to find shelter for the night, and food, and clean, nonocean water." She looked at the spear.

"What's worse is I have no clue how to hunt." She said. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Hm, something's missing," she muttered looking at her ankles.

She picked up some vines and wove them together in an anklet that she tied around her right ankle. "There! Perfect!"

She grabbed her katana and spear and headed out to find a place to rest, and to hopefully find food and water. After about walking for an hour she spotted a bunch of bananas hanging from a tree.

"Perfect!" she said.

She drew back her spear before throwing it and knocking down the bananas. She quickly ran after where they fell.

Once she reached them she started pealing and eating. After having her fill she started on again.

About an half hour later she heard a macawnivore give a roar, but it sounded more panicked than what she assumed was normal.

Despite the want to just keep going, she ran after it and found the macawnivore from earlier with its butt stuck in a tar pit.

"Hang on," Shay said laughing, "I'll get you out."

Grabbing a stick she carefully made her way to the pit and placed it behind the macawnivore and held it down.

"Go on! Get!" Shay cried.

The macawnivore stood up, the stick taking its place in the tar.

Shay stood up and sighed. The macawnivore sniffed her, snorted, then ran off again.

"You're welcome!" Shay yelled cupping her hands to her mouth.

She sighed before heading back the way she came. Eventually night came. Shay sighed and quickly built a fire. Looking up in the trees she spotted a bird. Her stomach growled and she sighed.

Looking back up at it she threw her spear again and the bird landed in front of her.

"Sorry birdie." She whispered.

Looking around she found two sticks that made perfect stakes to roast the bird on once she plucked off the feathers. After cooking it, she started eating. Not long after she heard a growl and groaned.

"Here." She said turning around and giving the bird to the macawnivore that she'd run into twice.

The macawnivore blinked before eating the bird, then snuggled up against Shay.

"Huh, you're pretty sweet, ya know that?" She said, "I think I'll call you Misha, assuming you're okay with that."

The macawnivore only purred and snuggled closer.

"Okay, Misha it is." Shay said yawning. "Well, good night Misha." She said closing her eyes.

When she woke up the next morning Shay was a bit surprised there was something furry next to her, but when she looked and saw Misha, she remembered everything and sighed. Stretching she stood up.

"Come on Misha, we'd better get going if we wanna find food, shelter, and fresh water." She said picking up her spear and katana.

Misha slowly got up herself before following Shay. How long they walked Shay wasn't sure, but eventually they found themselves at the base of a waterfall.

Shay quickly bent down and cupped water in her hands before drinking while Misha took a drink as well. Shay looked at the pool in front of them.

Carefully she waded in and headed towards the falls. About one fourth of the way there she realized she'd have to swim there. Once she reached the falls she stood under them before swimming back.

"Well, maybe we can find shelter near here." She said, "We'd have clean water, and could swim, and I could easily stand under the falls if I wanted to get clean."

Misha looked at her, then started walking away.

"Misha! Misha wait!" Shay cried running after her.

Misha finally stopped in front of a large tree with multiple thick, sturdy branches.

"Misha! This is perfect! I can build a house up in the tree, and we're close to the water fall!" Shay cried, "And we could hunt for food, and I can gather once I figure out what's safe to eat and what isn't, and this is perfect!"

Misha gave Shay a slightly confused look, but didn't do anything else.

Over the next three days Shay and Misha worked on making the tree house, even making a pulley system so if Misha were hurt she wouldn't have to climb, Shay could just pull her up.

Misha also helped teach Shay to hunt, and Shay managed to figure out what was okay to eat by observing the other animals.

After being there about a month, which Shay had kept track of by making notches in the trees, Shay

had been showering under the waterfall when Misha suddenly looked up and growled.

"Misha?" Shay asked, "What's wrong?"

Misha only continued to growl making Shay worry.

Quickly she threw her clothes back on and redid her braid. She grabbed her katana and the blow darts she'd made a few days earlier.

"Come on, let's go." She said mounting onto Misha.

Once Shay was on, Misha took off. Shay noticed the trees thinning out, meaning they were getting close to the beach.

When they were almost at the edge Shay grabbed onto a nearby vine and swung into a tree. Using other vines and branches she perched on a branch just at the edge of the beach.

Looking out she saw a bearowl, a land whale, another macawnivore, multiple small animals, and seven people.

Misha ran onto the beach then, giving a roar that said she meant business. The other macawnivore charged at her, while the bearowl shrank back and the land whale pretended to be a cave.

Shay gasped and shot the new macawnivore with a blow dart, knocking it out.

She grabbed hold of a vine and swung out onto the beach and held her katana to one of the human's neck. He appeared to be about her age and was clearly scared.

"Who are you?" Shay demanded, "And why are you trespassing on my territory, don't you have a cave, or something to retreat to?"

"Okay, first off, we don't live in caves," the human who she had her katana against her neck said, "secondly, I'm Guy,"

"Guy?" Shay asked, "What sort of moron names their son Guy?"

Guy glared at her.

"Look," One of the other humans' a large man who looked like her could have easily been Guy's father if they had any similarities other than eye color, "we don't want any trouble, we're just passing through."

"Exactly," Guy said, "we had no idea this was where you live, so if you'll kindly removed your weapon from my neck as soon as Chunky wakes up we'll leave."

"He is going to wake up, right?" The man asked.

"Of course he is!" Shay cried, "I'm not heartless, I only kill an animal if I either have no choice, or are going to eat it, he's fine."

Suddenly something around Guy's waist moved, revealing to be an animal.

"Is that a sloth!?" Shay cried lowering her katana.

"Yes, that's belt." Guy said.

"I love sloths," Shay said, "they're always so cute!" She looked at the humans. "If Belt trusts you, then so do I." she said, "My name's Shay." She motioned to Misha, "And this is Misha."

Chunky gave a small growl.

"He should wake up in about an hour." Shay said, "I have a tree house not too far away, once he's up we can go there." She sighed.

"I'm sorry about being hostile, I've been on my own most of my life, I never really got to know my parents, I was too little to understand what happened, all can remember is they left to go hunting one day and never came back." She lifted her katana and looked at it. "This was my father's, it's called a katana. It's… all I have left, I went looking for them, even though they'd told me to stay put, and I found this."

"I can relate to that." Guy said making her look up.

"Huh?" Shay muttered.

"My parents died in a tar pit when I was little, Belt was my only companion until I met the Croods."

Guy said.

"The who?" Shay asked.

Guy frowned and motioned to the six people with him.

"Oh." Shay said, "Well, I feel like an idiot now."

"A what?" the girl her age asked.

"An idiot, you know a really stupid person?" Shay asked.

"Wait, does that mean I'm an idiot?" the young boy in the group asked.

"That's my brother Thunk." The girl said, "He's pretty stupid, and easy to scare."

"And your name is?" Shay asked.

"Oh! I'm Eep." Eep said.

"And the rest of you are?" Shay asked.

"I'm Ugga," the younger woman said, "that's my husband Grug," she said motioning to the man who did not seem very happy with her.

A young girl ran over to her and circled her similar to a dog.

"Sandy!" Eep cried.

"Your sister I assume?" Shay said stepping away from the girl.

"Yeah," Eep said grabbing her, "anyway, that's Gran," She motioned to the old woman in the group,

"Douglas," she motioned to a crocopup, "Scarf, and pomp pomp's the tripmouse around Gran's neck,".

Chunky managed to stand up, though he was very wobbly.

"Huh, he woke up sooner than usual." Shay said.

"It's getting dark." Guy said looking up at the sky.

"Come on, you can stay at my place for the night." Shay said, "It's not too far away, unless you're going on foot."

Guy and the Croods nodded and followed her back to her tree house, Eep telling her the rest of their pets' names, though Shay was more focused on Chunky.

Once they arrived Shay showed them her pulley system for Misha which was used to get Chunky up into the tree house as well.

"So, you built this?" Guy asked looking round.

"With Misha's help." Shay said, "It's pretty much perfect, minus the neighbors."

As if on cue a monkey entered and tried to steal some food.

"Oh! Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!" Shay yelled waving a broom at it. The monkey quickly took off.

"See what I mean?" Shay asked putting the broom back down.

She heard stifled laughter coming from her guests.

"Oh sure, laugh, it wouldn't be funny if you always had to try and keep them out, or come back and find out some of your stuff was missing." Shay said.

"So, why'd you think we lived in caves?" Eep asked.

"It's a long story," Shay said, "but to make it short, I thought everyone lived in caves, I thought I was the first person to live in a tree, to live outside of a cave."

"So, is that why you're on your own?" Thunk asked.

"No, I didn't have human interaction since my parents died not direct interaction anyway; I hate caves, so I tried to avoid others, hoping I wouldn't end up having to live in one." Shay said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ugga said.

"It's no big deal," Shay said shrugging, "I'm used to it." She frowned. "I… feel safer on my own… lonely, but safe, Misha's an exception, she's my only friend, and I'm glad I met her, I haven't lived here long, but if it weren't for Misha, I might not of survived out here. I'm just… afraid that if I have a family again… I'll lose them…"

Eep snorted.

"I fail to see what's so funny." Shay said glaring.

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you!" Eep said, "It's just, if we hadn't met Guy, we'd probably been dead by now too, he showed us how to survive out here, like Misha showed you."

Shay smirked.

"I guess you grew up on your own out here then." Shay said crossing her arms and smirking at Guy.

Guy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

Shay shook her head.

"So, how exactly did you guys end up here?" she asked turning and starting in making something to eat.

"Well," Eep said slowly, "Excluding Guy and Belt, and our pets, we used to be cavies."

"Cavies?" Shay asked, "Oh! You mean cavemen! Got it!"

"Yeah, I met Guy when I left the cave at night, which was against the rules," Eep continued, "and he told me about The End…"

"The what?" Shay asked.

"The End," Guy said, "end of the world."

Shay snorted.

"Okay, sure, and that would be?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Guy asked, "How did you not know about it? The ground was shaking, then it was splitting apart and everything was falling in! Fire! Lava!..."

"Never reached here, I can't think of a time and earthquake hit this area." Shay said, "Maybe when I was a kid and lived far away, but as for right where we are, nothing like that happened."

"Lucky…" Guy muttered.

"So, you were saying Eep?" Shay asked.

"Well, our cave got destroyed by the beginning of The End, and then we ended up in a jungle, and then we tried to find a cave, but we ran into Chunky who, at the time wanted to kill us." Eep continued.

"Sounds like me and Misha," Shay said, "I had to save her from falling off a cliff, get her out of a tar pit and give her my dinner just so she'd stop hunting me."

"Well, we found out he was afraid of the dark," Eep said, "like all of us, and then we ran into a swarm of piranhakeets, and my family broke the shell Guy gave me to call him if I survived, but I found a horn which I used to call him, and he made a fire that scared them off, then he met my family, which was a disaster."

"They set an entire field on fire and got us buried in popcorn." Guy said frowning.

"You say that like being buried in popcorn's a bad thing." Shay said, "I haven't had popcorn in I can't remember how long!"

"Anyway, after that my dad still wanted to find a cave, but I managed to persuade him to let Guy come with us," Eep continued.

"Uh, I was forced to come along, he stuffed me into a log remember?" Guy asked.

"Anyway, so eventually we ran into a bird and dad and Thunk went hunting to get its egg," Eep continued.

"Will you stop calling it hunting?" Guy asked.

"It was hunting, if you'd lived where we did you'd understand that, there was next to no food, so we always had to hunt like that, it was normally everyone one of us, and we were usually competing with multiple animals just to get an egg." Eep said,

"So anyway, they failed and we started having Scorpion, then Gran tried to eat Thunk, and Guy started rolling away, and then he let me help him hunt by helping him set a trap, then helping him use a puppet to lure the bird into the trap, which didn't go according to plan, the acting sticks got tangled together, then the bird tossed Guy back into the log, then it chased me, then I had to stop my dad from stepping in the trap, and finally the bird stepped into it and we ate the entire thing!"

"Which was really disturbing to watch." Guy said.

Shay snorted.

"Well, if they only ever ate one egg and I'm assuming it was split between them, it makes sense." She said.

"Yeah, I told him after he explained what leftovers were." Eep said.

"Huh, I'm guessing that means you have food leftover," Shay said, "I sorta have that, I gather more food than I can eat in a single day, but I do it so I don't have to hunt every day, I hate killing animals, Misha usually brings in meat, but I do hunt as well." She cut herself with the knife she'd been using to cut some fruit. "Ow! Stupid knife…" she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Eep asked.

"Yeah, I just accidently cut myself," Shay said, "it's no big deal, I do it a lot. Please, continue."

"Alright," Eep said slowly, "anyway, after we ate dad told us a story about a tiger which was representing me I guess because he completely retold our day using that story and ended it by saying everyone died, like he usually did when he told a story."

"I still can't believe he ended every story like that." Guy said.

"He never had an original one, they were always passed down throughout the family," Eep said, "anyway, then Guy told us a better one about a tiger who jumped on the sun and used it to fly to Tomorrow! A place with more suns in the sky than you can count, a place where everything's better."

"O-kay, back to how you got here please." Shay said.

"Oh, right! Well, The End almost caught up to us, and then me and Guy had to convince my dad to keep him outside the log." Eep said, "Before you interrupt need I remind you I got him to let go of you before you got him to get rid of the log so you could actually help us?"

Guy closed his mouth and Shay snorted.

"Sorry, sorry! Continue!" she said.

"So the rest of the way to the mountain where we were heading Guy helped us out by giving us shoes, making stilts, sleds, umbrellas, teaching us to swim, and then giving each of us our own shells so if we ran into danger we could call the others." Eep continued.

"Hold on, why were you splitting up to start with?" Shay asked turning around, "Sounds pretty dumb to me."

"We ran into a giant maze," Guy said, "it was best to split up to try more paths at once."

"Oh, okay, so, if you don't mind, what'd each of you run into?" Shay asked.

"I met Douglas!" Thunk cried.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Shay cried, "Did he help you find your way out?"

"Yep! By playing fetch!" Thunk said.

"I'm not even going to ask." Shay said. She looked at Ugga. "And you?"

"Me, mom, and Sandy ran into giant meat eating flowers, but after seeing a frog that would hold up its tongue that looked like a flower get through without being eaten we managed to use old petal and fallen flowers to wear on our heads and as skirts so they wouldn't eat us." Ugga said.

"Wow, I love flowers, I used to paint and draw them all the time." Shay said.

"I ran into a stream that had huge red crystals behind it and flowers' falling from the top, but that was just Guy dropping flowers from on top of the crystals." Eep said.

"And you Grug?" Shay asked.

Grug just frowned.

"Okay! Okay! Don't feel like saying, its fine." Shay said putting her hands up.

"Anyway, after we all got out mom had to go back in to find dad, and then Guy took us to this awesome tree that was actually similar to this place, only, not actually a tree house. Anyway, after mom got back we heard The End getting closer, so Guy took us to the top and showed us Tomorrow! That's where he was going after we found our cave, but we all decided to go with him instead." Eep said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shay said, "He showed you what the night sky looks like and you all thought it was somewhere you could go to? Look, I've tried, believe me, it's impossible, so I jumping on the sun, it moves to fast, and makes sure it looks like it's right in front of you, but it never is!" she sighed, "I-I'm sorry, please, continue."

"That explains a lot…" Guy muttered.

Shay rolled her eyes.

"So the next day we couldn't find dad, but when we did he had all of these ridiculous ideas, the only good one being snapshots, and rides after we started using animals instead of rocks." Eep said,

"Anyway, when we got to the mountain, dad found a cave, but we never told him about us deciding to go with Guy, and when we did he tried to kill him."

"I'm sorry what!?" Shay cried whirling around.

"Relax, whatever happened while they'd run off, er, while dad was chasing Guy made dad actually stop seeing Guy as someone he didn't like… what did happen anyway?" Eep asked.

"We got stuck in a tar pit and tricked Chunky into pulling us out." Guy said, "And I explained to him what happened to my parents and how they told me to stop hiding and to always follow the sun."

"Well, after that we made it to the top of the motion, and The End was catching up, so we tried to jump on the sun, but…" Eep said.

"But you couldn't and didn't understand how because it had looked like it was right in front of you where it was really playing a trick that made it look that way." Shay said, "Nice ending."

"That's actually not the ending," Eep said, "Dad actually threw us all to safety, but he couldn't make it himself, I kept blowing my shell, hoping that he'd come and he did! He! ... How did you get over there?"

"I took the ribcage of a landwhale, covered it with tar, then tricked piranhakeets into landing on it and used a fire to steer them in the direction I wanted, Chunky helped, and then I saved the pets along the way, and eventually made it over to you guys." Grug said proudly.

"We'd all been blowing our shells at that point," Eep said, "and I was so relieved when he finally made it, and accepted Guy as family, though we were all scared of Chunky at first, then dad told us he was a cat person and that Chunky was his pet. We've been following the sun ever since."

Shay just smiled and shook her head.

"Wow, just wow." She said. Then she frowned and started counting heads. "Wait, where's Misha?"

Moments late Misha came back in with a deer in her mouth.

"Oh, you went hunting I see." Shay said smiling. She peeked around Misha and looked at Guy and the Croods. "Are you alright with waiting for me to fix this deer up for dinner?"

"Why don't we help you?" Eep asked in a tone similar to when she'd been trying to convince her dad to bring Guy with them to find a cave.

"Uhm, o-okay?" Shay said.

Everyone helped prepare the deer and other food, Guy and Belt being the biggest help.

"I'm sorry about you losing your family," Ugga said.

"Like I said, it's no big deal, I mean, sure it's lonely, but hey, I'm doing pretty good on my own with only Misha by my side." Shay said.

"It shouldn't be that way though." Grug said, "You can't be much older, or younger than Eep and

Guy, it's not right for you to be on your own."

Shay shot him a glare that made him gulp.

"Well unless you have some sort of miraculous solution it's the ways things are." Shay said harshly, "Besides, I don't want to leave my life, I don't want to live anywhere but here, it's the only place I can see…"

"See what?" Eep asked.

Shay frowned.

"Look, you can tell us, we won't laugh, or anything, I promise!" Eep said.

Shay was quiet for a moment, but nodded.

"Follow me." She said, "Hopefully tonight they'll show."

"What will show exactly?" Thunk asked.

Shay only replied by climbing to the top of the tree, on the roof of the room in her tree house, which was multiple small buildings scattered throughout the tree with vines, branches, or bridges used to get to each one. Once everyone had reached the top they all gasped in delight as they saw brightly colored lights across the sky.

"The Aurora Borealis, the northern lights." Shay said, "My parents used to say every person who dies becomes a part of the lights, watching and protecting everyone still alive, everyone under them. They don't show up every night, but when they do, I feel like my parents are trying to visit me, but they can't, they can only look down at me from the lights."

"Do you think my parents are up there?" Guy asked.

"I know they are," Shay said, "but this is why I don't want to leave, you need to be up really high to see them, and they don't show up every night so I don't want to miss when they do."

She noticed the Croods and Guy all sharing looks.

"What? Why are you looking at each other like that? What's going on in your heads?" She asked concerned.

"You don't like living on your own, do you?" Ugga asked.

"I'm not leaving." Shay said stubbornly.

"We're not asking, or telling you to." Ugga said.

"If we were to stay here, would you consider being a part of our family?" Eep asked.

Shay dropped her arms to her sides.

"I-I…" she started.

"Maybe if we were to find another places with the lights while exploring, we could go there and keep following them, so you wouldn't have to miss seeing them," Eep added.

"We just don't want you to continue being alone." Ugga said.

"I-I," Shay continued. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What have I got to lose?" She asked smiling.

When everyone frowned trying to think of an answer she face-palmed.

"That was a yes." She groaned.

"Oh." Everyone said looking slightly embarrassed.

Shay just laughed and hugged her new family.

-End of Sammy's scene-

As Shay got to know her new adopted family, Pitch Black from 'Rise of the guardians' sent his horses of darkness to attack them as Amanda was looking for something that could be connected to that world.

Meanwhile…

"Guys, there's an attack on the Croods' world!" Mickey alerted us.

We rushed to action and travelled through a portal to protect the Croods along with Shay who was with them.

Amanda found Shay's pet Misha and winked at Pitch.

That was the signal.

Pitched grinned and saw a portal begin to open.

However Pitch managed to kidnap both Shay and Eep as the rest of the world's characters were sent to Traverse town and we failed the mission.

Later on in Nick Wizard's hideout….

"Young girl, why do you have a hidden ability to change your clothes?" Nick Wizard asked.

"I'll never tell you!" Shay cried.

Nick wizard smirked.

"If you don't tell me, then my friend Pitch Black here will get Tom the wolf to place collars around your necks and you don't want to know what will happen next" Nick Wizard threatened her.

Shay faltered for a second before growling in his face.

"I still won't tell you" She stated.

"So be it" Nick Wizard sighed as Tom the wolf placed collars around their neck and got taken to the dungeon below.

"And I thought Reyes was hard to interrogate" Rasitcore stated as he came into the room.

"Speaking of which, how is our little royal rebel doing?" Nick Wizard asked.

"She's safe, chained up in the dungeon with the others. But where do we go next? We seem to be running out of places to go since Pandora is currently dealing with those peasky Elementals" Rasitcore reported.

"Now we target crossovers starting with TUFF puppy, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom and Bunsen the beast" Nick Wizard smiled.

-To be continued at some point-

Time for Wrestling and revists:

At the Abandoned Warehouse, Amethyst and Steven are in the middle of an underground wrestling match, using their identities as the Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire respectively. Harold Smiley acts as emcee while an excited audience observes the fight, in which the Jungle Duo team are facing a wrestler named Shark-O-Mania, headed for victory.

They finally finish off their opponent with a move called "Purple Millionaire Kick", to the cheer of the crowd. Watching them, Lars shouts that they should never stop, and Mr. Smiley expresses admiration of the team's dedication to teamwork and friendship.

However, to everyone's great shock, including Steven, Purple Puma grabs the microphone and announces her intention to quit wrestling for good, taking off the Tag Team Belt they had won in a match previously. She exits the warehouse while the audience boos, and Lars, greatly disappointed, tells Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire not to just quit so abruptly.

Back outside, Amethyst shapeshifts to her normal form, seemingly relieved. Steven asks if she really meant what she said in the ring, and Amethyst answers that she found the match boring and that they do not need wrestling to have fun anymore. Amethyst starts back to the Beach House to get something to eat, while Steven looks at the Tag Team Belt with a guilty expression.

The next day, Steven enters the Big Donut and greets Sadie and Lars, asking for the donut special. Lars is in a depressed state after hearing that Tiger Millionaire will never return to wrestling, and wonders out loud why he would want to quit at the height of his career. Sadie encourages him to ask Steven about it, hinting that she knows Steven and Tiger Millionaire are the same person, but Lars dismisses this as an inaccurate theory and states that Tiger Millionaire is "ripped" and "seven feet tall".

Steven replies that he heard Tiger Millionaire quit because Purple Puma did, but Lars says there was no reason for both of them to stop at the same time and grumbles that Tiger Millionaire owed it to his fans to consider staying on the scene. After Steven has exited the store, Sadie tells Lars once again that she is sure he really is Tiger Millionaire.

During the night, Mr. Smiley is emceeing another wrestling match and tries to make the audience enthusiastic about two new champions, called the "Wolves of Wall Street", despite the earlier letdown. Seeing that the wrestlers have imitated the Jungle Duo's concept with animal-themed attire, one of them wearing clothes that closely resemble Tiger Millionaire's and carrying a suitcase with a dollar sign on it, Lars bitterly deems them a ripoff. The fight is interrupted when the doors of the warehouse are slammed open by a mysterious hooded figure, who jumps into the ring and discards his shawl.

Steven, dressed in Tiger Millionaire's outfit, announces that his old persona is indeed gone forever, since he realized money did not make him happy and he will instead start giving it away freely, now going by the name "Tiger Philanthropist".

To showcase this, he throws several stacks of bills into the air and drops his tie with the dollar bill on it. Introducing himself as a solo wrestler, Tiger Philanthropist challenges the Wolves of Wall Street and defeats them without trouble. Shark-O-Mania makes a surprise return with a new partner called the Sea Wasp. Out of habit, Steven tells Amethyst to take care of the new opponents, before remembering that she is no longer there.

Despite this, he is able to easily overpower the team and impresses all the observers besides Lars.

Steven returns to the Big Donut, wanting to hear Lars' opinion of the previous night's match. To his surprise, he discovers that Lars found Tiger Millionaire's new identity "lame" and out of character, referring to it as "the sequel no one asked for". Steven is confused about what angle Lars would like for the persona, and Lars is unable to give a clear answer, angrily telling Steven to get out of the store and stop inquiring him about his personal life and opinions.

Later, Steven sits with Amethyst on the couch of the Beach House and asks himself why he even bothers to keep wrestling, since he is only doing it for Lars who does not seem to care much anyway. He tells Amethyst that he liked wrestling better when it was for her sake. She replies that she used to need wrestling due to her past feelings of inadequacy, but now that she is over those, it has lost its meaning for her.

When asked if he feels he is not good enough, Steven says that was never the point and that he simply liked having his own thing to do together with Amethyst. He decides that wrestling no longer makes sense to him either and that he should announce his retirement just like Amethyst did, leaving the house. Amethyst stays, looking somewhat concerned.

At the wrestling arena, Mr. Smiley explains to the spectators that this is a special occasion, allowing Tiger Philanthropist to speak for himself. Lars is immediately skeptical. Steven claims that tonight will mark his final act of philanthropy, as he will hand over the Tag Team Belt to whoever manages to earn it.

Everyone boos, including Lars, and when Steven responds that their reactions do not bother him and that he never cared for the belts in the first place, the scorn only increases. The first team, the Brothers Construction, enter the ring to compete for the titles, and Mr. Smiley laments that Tiger Millionaire will not even put up a fight. They are soon followed by the Good-Looking Gang, who prepare to challenge the team to see who wins the honour.

Suddenly, the match is intercepted by Purple Puma, who confronts Tiger Philanthropist and tells him off for trying to give away their memories so easily despite how much the times they wrestled together had mattered to her. She grabs Steven and pulls him into a hug, which pleases the crowd. Amethyst apologizes to Steven for just quitting without warning, but he simply agrees that wrestling has no point for them anymore. The two agree that they should go out "with a bang".

Immediately, their four opponents start making new attempts to challenge the Jungle Duo for the Tag Team Belt, with Shark-O-Mania returning once more. Steven and Amethyst willingly allow themselves to be crushed, and when Tiger Millionaire is struck to the ground, Lars is distressed. He clings to the ring ropes in desperation, his sudden over-investment leading to guards taking him away. Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire tell the Good-Looking Gang to finish them off, and they quietly nod in agreement.

After kicking the duo to the ground, Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt and Dashing Danny Doober claim the Tag Team Belt for themselves and become the new champions while Steven and Amethyst lie still in the ring, pleased with the outcome.

Meanwhile, Lars is forcefully carried out of the warehouse, loudly protesting about Tiger Millionaire quitting just as the match was starting to get good.

Meanwhile….

"Knights and Rouges, while you were helping the elementals, A yellow glow shined from the Tangled world as you all helped return the items after the time race. You see Tangled is getting another chapter in their story" Oswald explained.

"Then let's go. We have a few more adventures left under our belt with Descendants 2 coming in the summer and everything" I replied.

So we began to leave to visit Corona again….

It has been six months since Rapunzel was returned to her family, and now she is to become the official Princess of Corona.

However, on the day of her welcoming ceremony, Rapunzel and Eugene, riding Maximus and Fidello, are out in the forest racing each other to the border wall with the Royal Guards in pursuit.

Splitting up, Two of the guards chase Eugene while the third pursues Rapunzel. Eugene and the Captain jump over a log as their horses go under, but the following guard's horse does not do the same thing, and the guard falls to the ground. Rapunzel and Fidello nearly run over a herd of bunnies, but manage to void trending on them.

The guard following her, however crashes into the bunnies. Eugene and Rapunzel regroup, and together jump over a river. Rapunzel is the first to make it to the wall, and climbs to the top where she sees on the other side a magnificent view of the land beyond the kingdom.

Rapunzel desires to see what was out there, and hopes to someday. After a while admiring the view with Eugene, the Guards catch up and escort the two of them back to the castle for Rapunzel's coronation ceremony.

Upon returning to the castle, Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting, Cassandra is waiting for. Cassandra has been given the task to care for Rapunzel and help her fit in a Princess.

While Rapunzel is happy to be reunited with her family, she struggles adjusting to her new life as a princess.

Rapunzel: This is life after happily ever after

And it's all just as sweet as the storys say

I feel wild, free, as like as can be

Many to explore with nothing at all standing in my way

True there are certain customs I have to follow

Several small obligations i can't avoid

I feel rules to out more than I feel

Commitments by the score

Aside from all that though i'm over joy

And sure there are courses and buckles and balls

Plus all those names to uphold

Still I can hardly complain I suppose

This is happily ever after, after all

King Frederic: And now about at last you are here in my arms

I won't permit you to fall

I must protect you from all the worlds harms

We life happily ever after, after all

Eugene: Now that we're living splendidly

Our dreams fulfilled extendedly

Why leave things open endidly

For Rapunzel and moi

Tonight I'll hand this rose to her

Kneel down

And then propose to her

And give this ring I chose to her

Life's gonna be like strawberry sorbet

One's she is Misses Eugene Fitzherbert

One's she is Princess Eugene Fitzherbert

Both: This is life after happily ever after

And our story has finally reached its end

Eugene: Settling down here

Rapunzel: Year upon year

Eugene: Intensive and secure

Rapunzel: With dozen of duties will have to tend

Both: And no that we've gotten the dream that we chose

Now that we're in for the heart

Now our adventures can come to a close

Living happily ever after, after all

Rapunzel: Now that I've gotten the dream that I choose

Why does my world feel so small?

If this is it

And it is I suppose

Is this happily ever after, after all?

She is unable to go out into town without being heavily escorted by the Royal Guards, she does not know how to properly greet noble people who have come for her royal coronation, and lacks at wearing shoes.

She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and a supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess. Because of her father's fear of losing her again, he denies her desire to explore the world.

On the eve of her coronation, it all becomes too much for Rapunzel, especially when Eugene builds up the courage to propose to her.

Rapunzel is shocked and delighted, but despite her love for him she does not feel ready to marry him, instead wanting to figure herself out and live the life she's been longing for.

Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal and leaves the scene in a huff. Returning to her room, Cassandra believes Rapunzel could use some down time. So she offers to sneak her out for the castle and take her beyond Corona's security wall.

Accompanied by Maximus and Fidello, Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak out of the castle and venture into the woods.

As all of this is happening, Rapunzel starts to sing off-screen:

'Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day, nothing stood in my way

And the world was mine?

Would it feel this fine?

Cause I got the wind in my hair

And a dream in my eyes

And an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face

And I'm walking on air

And everything life oughta be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see, and to do and to be

A whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair

And a song in my heart

And the fun's only starting

I got a skip in my step

And I haven't a care

And everything life ought be

But I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair'

Climbing over the wall and crossing an old bridge, Cassandra takes the princess to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area, and not only are they ominous, but also unbreakable.

As Rapunzel examines the area further, she is struck by magic the moment she lays a finger on one of the rocks. Part of her hair begins to glow, and the more of the mysterious rocks begin to spike out from the ground. Rapunzel and Cassandra run back to the old bridge as rocks spiking out from the ground chase after them.

Running far ahead, Rapunzel's hair begins to glow even brighter, and as she makes it out of the woods her long blonde hair that was cut grows back. No time to figure out what had just happened, Rapunzel and Cassandra cross the bridge, only for Rapunzel's hair to get stuck.

The bridge beneath them begins to crumble apart, but with Maximus' help the girls manage to free Rapunzel's hair and make it safely to solid ground before the bridge finally collapsed.

As morning rises on the day of her coronation, Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak back into the castle and waste no time trying to get rid of the hair.

However, they discover that Rapunzel's newly restored hair is unbreakable like the thorns. They try everything from basic scissors to a battle axe, but nothing out of all of Cassandra's collection of weapons seem able to cut the hair.

We had just arrived in Rapunzel's room, only to find her with blonde hair…again.

Rapunzel is left baffled on what to do. She cannot allow her parents know about or hair and nor can she be seen with it at her coronation ceremony.

"How the hell did that happen?!" I cried.

"It's hard to explain, just help us hide my hair ok?" Rapunzel pleaded which we all agreed to.

So in order to hide it, Cassandra and Eugene help Rapunzel hide her hair in a oversized wig. Despite the awkwardness, the wig helps.

Later on, Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins, and in during which, the royal family is confronted by a pirate known as Lady Caine, who seeks vengeance on King Frederic for imprisoning her father.

Lady Caine had a Fair skinned, slender figure, brown eyes, brown wavy hair w/h bold red streak with a skull and roses tattoo on the left arm wearing a brown cool pirate outfit in the form of jeans and a short top holding a sword.

She had disguised herself as a duchess to get inside the castle and had a similar voice to Shego's.

It turns out that after Rapunzel was kidnapped the King started to unfairly imprison all the outlaws in the kingdom including Lady Caine's father who was just a simply pitty thief.

Frederic and the rest of the royal guests are kidnapped, but Rapunzel refuses to stand down and reveals her golden hair.

She uses it as a weapon to defeat the pirates with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saving her father.

We helped them in the fight but we then noticed something was a bit off about that kidnapping attempt.

"Stan, sir, may I help you check on the prisoner after she is taken back to her cell?" I offered.

"Ok, sure why not" The guard replied.

CJ watched the whole scene and proceed to break Lady Caine and her gang out of prison to become allies and go off to be briefed by Nick Wizard about the side plan.

When I went with a few guards to check on Lady Caine, She was gone!

At Nick Wizard's hideout….

"Ok, while we're waiting for summer, I need you and Lady Caine to recruit a cult dedicated to Aku for our cause. It will increase our influence and our future victory. Aku is the perfect ally for us to have and his cult will be the next big thing to it as well" Nick Wizard explained.

"Understood, sir" Lady Caine replied as the two went on their secret recruitment mission.

In the current 50 years' passage in Samurai Jack's world…

 _"_ _Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil._

 _But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me._

 _Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law._

 _Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku." Aku recited._

 _"_ _Fifty years have passed, but... I do not age. Time has lost its effect on me._

 _Yet, the suffering continues. Aku's grasp chokes the past, present, and future. Hope... is lost._

 _Got to get back. Back to the past. Samurai Jack." Samurai Jack explained._

The 'Daughters of Aku' were training to kill Jack.

Ashi was the leader and their mother was the high priestess.

Ashi and all of the members of the Daughters of Aku shared the same appearance. All of them have big eyes and wear a black latex suit. When in undercover, they usually wear a mask to conceal their own identities.

The only difference of all members of Daughters of Aku is that all of them have different hairstyles. Ashi's hair is combed up to a single point.

They were born into the cult that was heavily dedicated to Aku and endured harsh training to become assassins by being told to not be weak or make mistakes.

Ashi and her six sisters were birthed from The High Priestess who is the leader of an all female cult of Aku and raised as assassins by them, to do what no other fighter could do, destroy Jack. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children.

When their training was complete, they donned the masks and head coverings, and set out to fulfill their mission.

Their mother was the leader of the overall cult, Ashi was the leader of her sisters' circle.

The high priestess was slim and had long black hair. Like other members of the all female cult of Aku, she wears a black robe and a pink mask reminiscing of her master.

She got a message after the girls had been sent out to find Jack:

' _Come to the west of the forest, There is another cult in existence that could use your expertise'._

 _"_ Interesting. My number 2 in-waiting, you shall be in charge while I am gone. I have something to take care of" She told one of the masked ladies.

The high priestess met with CJ and Lady Caine.

"Our leader has a cult dedicated to the famous Disney Demon from 'Fantasia'. If we work together, our combined cults could spread across the universe and help both Aku's reign and Chernaborg's return" CJ explained.

"Where do we start?" The High Priestess asked.

"While your daughters are fighting Samurai Jack, I propose we look for other locations to cover" Lady Caine replied.

"Such as the Pridelands. We could convince the rouge lions and hyenas to join our cult so they can spread our influence in their world so it's as if we're trying to infect each world with our cult's views" CJ added.

"When you put it that way, it kind of makes sense. I'm in" The High Priestess stated.

Back in the castle of Corona however…

That night, despite proving her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before. With the very reason Rapunzel was taken in the first place having returned, Frederic feels he is forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, driving his daughter to tears.

With her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower.

"Back to life after happily ever after

Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out

True I'm in here with those I hold dear

Surrounded by their love

And for some that's more than enough

No doubt" She sang at first.

Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit.

After he leaves, we came in her room to tell her something important.

"Rapunzel, Lady Caine and her gang are gone but we're going to find out where she has gone ok? So don't panic" Sky explained.

"I understand, go and do what needs to be done. I'll be fine. I have Cassandra and Eugene to back me up ok?" Rapunzel replied.

"See you soon, Rapunzel. We'll try not to miss too many of your awesome out of the castle adventures, ok?" I promised, silently hoping we'd find Lady Caine as quickly as possible.

We all gave her a quick group hug before preparing to leave.

"Bye, Rapunzel. See you when we get back" We waved as we went through the portal.

Rapunzel then proceeded to read a message in the journal given to her by her mother, and becomes inspired to live her life to the fullest despite the obstacles she will have to face in form of one last song:

"But I got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Because there's something beginning

I got a mystery to solve

And excitement to spare

The beautiful breeze blowing through

I'm ready to follow it who knows where

And I'll get there I swear

With the wind in my hair" Rapunzel sang as her hair was lifted by the wind.

-End of Tangled before ever after short-

Patch's relax time with Lion, Amaru and Deadpool!

While we were out fighting as Nick Wizard attempted used the firebird's power to make Chernaborg stronger, Patch was relaxing with Lion, Amaru and Deadpool.

"So what do you want to do while we relax, Patch?" Deadpool asked.

"Well you could call Samurai jack?" Patch suggested.

"Amaru" Amaru said.

Deadpool went off to call Samurai jack when Patch was contacted by Mickey.

"Patch, Gary, Timmy's imaginary friend is helping Sammy and the Mongols by trying to kill Mushu and force the princesses to marry" Mickey reported.

Gary resembles Timmy, but with black Greaser-style hair, sunglasses, a red coat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants. Gary shares the same nose shape and buck teeth as Timmy. Unlike his real life counterpart however, Gary is not made fun of for his buck teeth, and even makes fun of Timmy for his along with other characters.

Within the world of Mulan 2 (One month after the first movie)…..

Mulan and Shang along with Ping, Chin Po and Yao are tasked by the emperor to get the princesses to marry the sons of another kingdom to form an alliance and save china from the Mongols.

They were currently on their long journey and before Mulan could go all 'out-of-character' and spill her 'duty of the heart' Bullocks on the princesses, Gary caught her in a chock hold.

"Say one word about your stupid Philosophy and I'll slit your throat. You know that if the princesses don't marry those sons, all of china will fall. Now get your head in the game or my comrade will kill Mushu as a warning!" Gary hissed.

Mulan obeyed and continued the journey.

The princesses remained in the carriage for most of the trip but began to wonder as they began to sing the start of 'I want to be like other girls'.

Mulan coughed to interrupt them and shook her head.

The princesses sighed and silently obeyed before resuming to hold their fans.

Meanwhile….

The three sons of Lord Chin: Bo, Ling and Hai were waiting for their brides-to-be patiently.

Bo was a tall young man with brown eyes and brown hair wearing a blue long coat, cicada-shaped hat and red shoes.

Ling also had a hat like Bo's to cover his hair with black eyes, a green coat and green shoes.

Hai had brown eyes wearing a red hat, long coat and shoes.

"Do you think they'll actually marry us?" Hai asked.

"If they don't, all of China will fall so we'd have to force them to marry us to avoid that" Ling pointed out.

"This is for the good of the people. Arrange marriage can be good. We just have to prove that to them" Bo stated as he stared up at the sky.

Back with the army and Princesses….

Mushu, as he was held hostage by Gary, didn't try to sabotage Mulan and Shang getting together and instead asked nicely if they could help him keep his job by combining the temples.

Mulan reluctantly agreed to avoid being killed as they continued trekking to the long bridge where they were chased by 'Bandits' (I think).

Shang fell, Mulan mourned him and the princesses arrived in Qui Gong.

Lord Chin was ready with cup and ribbon for the marriage ceremony.

The Princesses got married and the alliance is formed after all.

Shang returned alive, three days after and the two kingdoms' armies went out to face the Mongols.

However, even though Mulan and Shang were now happy together; Mulan felt guilty.

"Don't you do it, girl!" Gary cried.

Mulan shouted to the princesses to follow their hearts, Mushu convinced Lord Chin to uphold the alliance and the Princesses revoked their marriage vows to marry the three army men.

The princes were confused by Mulan's sudden change of character.

"EXECUTE HER! SHE's A TRATIOR!" Chin-fu cried.

"Guards, seize her!" Bo cried as Mulan was arrested.

"What did I do?" Mulan asked.

"You convinced the princesses to disobey their father's orders which is against the law, therefore you will be sent to prison FOR LIFE!" Bo exclaimed as she was taken away.

"I am gravely disappointed, Fa Mulan" The Emperor sighed.

Meanwhile….

The Mongols overpowered the Alliance and got into the city.

Gary and Sammy teleported away as the city fell and the light of Mulan's world dimmed.

Patch and his friends arrived too late as they saw the damage that was left behind.

The white majestic wolf with deep blue eyes from 'Samurai Jack' under alias 'Okami' appeared, looking sorrowful.

"Would you like to join us on our quest?" Patch asked.

Okami nodded.

Bo, Ling, Hai, Mulan and Shang managed to survive the invasion but the others were not so lucky.

Mulan vowed to become Empress and restore China to its glory in order to correct her stupid mistake.

"Ok, this world is freaking me out. Let's go!" Deadpool cried.

So they dashed away through a portal and had to fight Ashi and her six sisters to 'Caffeine'.

Meanwhile in Beach City…..

One night at Steven's house, Steven and Garnet are making wishes on shooting stars, when one of them unexpectedly falls to Earth screaming. The two investigate and discover that the fallen body is actually Navy, one of the Rubies that the Gems had sent hurtling through space in "Back to the Moon".

To their surprise, Navy does not attack but instead begs to stay on Earth with the Crystal Gems. Steven and Garnet are understandably suspicious, considering their antagonistic history, but Navy explains to them that she wants to be free to find her identity, away from the other Rubies. Garnet is not wholly convinced, but Steven assures her that Navy was the nicest of the Ruby squad. He then goes on to draw a parallel to Crystal Gem Ruby's own fall to Earth, which convinces Garnet to give Steven a fair chance to redeem Navy.

The next morning, Steven takes Navy to the barn to meet Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Pumpkin. Peridot is eager to welcome Navy as a new resident of the barn, but Lapis is not quite so keen on the idea. Steven says that Navy wants a chance at a fresh start, just like Lapis herself, and so she agrees (albeit reluctantly) to help Navy with the intense adjustment to life on Earth, with Peridot's help.

The barn Gems prepare to give their first lesson, and Lapis warns Navy that the Earth lifestyle will not come easily, due to the hostile relations between Earth and Homeworld. However, Navy displays an unprecedented level of open-mindedness, showing great love for Earth's Sun, and Lapis' demonstration of rainy weather. Lapis begins to envy that Navy can adjust so much more quickly than herself.

Inside the barn, Peridot offers Navy a corner of the barn as her living space, which excites her, and Steven insists that she look around and get to know the place. She then acknowledges their hammock, which prompts Lapis to teach Navy about sleep.

Navy wants to try sleeping, and Lapis informs her that since sleeping is not a natural activity for Gems, it may take a long time to master; nevertheless, Navy gets the hang of it right away. Lapis' envy towards Navy grows.

Back at the farm, Peridot and Lapis introduce Navy to plant life, their planting system, and the crops they have grown. Lapis informs Navy that plants can be confusing at first and that she does not have to love everything right away, but lo and behold, the wayward Ruby instantly takes a shine to the plants.

Lapis, quickly reaching her tolerance for Navy's enthusiasm, passive-aggressively challenges Navy to try to love Pumpkin; this backfires on Lapis as the little red Gem and the puppy-like fruit show immediate affection for one another.

Desperate, Lapis aggressively introduces Navy to dirt in an attempt to find something she hates, yet it seems that Navy truly loves all things on Earth. At this point, Lapis can no longer tolerate the Homeworld Gem's chipperness and compels her to remember all the animosity she feels toward Earth and the Crystal Gems, but Navy shrugs it off, seemingly unable to hold onto past grudges. The water Gem flies off in a huff, and Steven and Peridot chase after her, leaving Navy behind.

Steven and Peridot track down Lapis, and she confesses that the reason for her unwelcoming attitude is due to her jealousy towards Navy; she had taken so long just to get used to Earth, and Navy embraced it all in the span of a day. She wonders if her inability to adapt means that something must be wrong with her.

Navy walks in at this point and, having overheard Lapis, expresses guilt at having dredged up Lapis' insecurities, and wonders if she should leave. Lapis kindly assures Navy that it is not her fault, to which Navy is relieved to hear; she admits that she would not have any place to leave to, without the Roaming Eye. The mere memory of her spaceship makes her wistful, and she begins to cry.

However, Steven informs Navy that they have her Roaming Eye on the farm, and invite her to demonstrate how to pilot it properly.

Flying through the skies on the Roaming Eye, Steven is excited to finally have someone who knows how to pilot a modern Homeworld spacecraft expertly, and even Lapis is beginning to warm up to Navy.

Navy invites Steven to push a large button at the back of the ship to demonstrate her flying skills. However, the button causes the hangar door to fly open! Steven, Lapis, and Peridot are sucked out of the craft, but they manage to hang on for dear life.

Steven implores Navy to help them back in, but Navy merely sets up a force field to keep herself securely in place, as a cruel and mocking tone creeps into her voice.

Navy reveals that it was all an act; she never had any desire to live on Earth or make friends with the Crystal Gems, she only used them to get her ship back. Confused, Steven wonders why Navy did not just steal it while their backs were turned.

Navy replies that the reason she kept the act up this long was for the sheer sadistic pleasure of seeing the betrayed looks on her enemies' faces.

Fueled by her rage at the backstabbing little creep, Lapis summons all her strength to climb Steven and back into the ship to deliver a righteous smackdown; but Navy promptly shakes the group off of the Roaming Eye and into the ocean below. Steven and friends resurface, none the worse for wear.

As Navy escapes into space, Lapis breaks into a fit of laughter, satisfied that at least she was right to be suspicious of Navy all along.

Steven, Lapis, Peridot, and Pumpkin make their way back to shore, sopping wet, as Lapis finishes laughing. Garnet waits for them at the shore, with a "Welcome to the Party" balloon in one hand, and a "Sorry for your Loss" balloon in the other. Realizing that the less favourable outcome transpired, she pops the greeting balloon and consoles Steven for his efforts.

As the view pans toward the sky, we see one last shot of Navy's smug little face laughing.

-To be continued…in another Patch Dedicated short-

You're Welcome and searching for Iaʻu no ka hoopai(Vengeance) :

"So Maui, what's your story and why should we all say 'thank you'?" Moana asked.

Maui sang 'Your welcome'.

XXXX

Meanwhile…

The two lionesses Zira had sent out to find Iaʻu no ka hoopai was searching on an island that that was a bit like Moana's.

There they found a muscular, tall adult who strongly resembled Moana's dad in some ways but with short brown hair and brown eyes with a little bit of stubble growing was wearing an orange and blue bark cloth kihei, a cloak worn over one shoulder.

He turned around.

At first he was a bit spooked at the fact that there were two grown lionesses in front of him but in this land where demi-gods, goddesses and living water exist; only a few out of the ordinary things could actually scare him.

"Are you Iaʻu no ka hoopai?" one of the lionesses asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"You see, this guy Nick Wizard wanted us to find you. I think he wants you to join him for something. Have you heard about the tale of Moana?" The second lioness asked.

"Yes, everyone knows. I've been thinking of ways to get the gods to return to help everyone remember the tales again, maybe that's why this 'Nick Wizard' wants me" Iaʻu no ka hoopai wondered.

"We can take you to him" The lionesses offered.

"Show me the way" Iaʻu no ka hoopai stated.

In the background, the head of a blue human-like figure silently watched what had happened and then went below the surface without a sound.

To be continued…

The Moana legend elements will be continued in a Moana dedicated story (It's sort of a sequel but more about some of the other legends and god/goddesses that weren't touched upon in the movie)-

Chasing down Lady Caine and more tangle adventures:

In the pridelands…

CJ as a teen lioness met Malka's rouge group in the outskirts of the pridelands.

"….So you see Nick Wizard would like you help this cult grow across the multiverse so if you start your own version, it will set a chain reaction as we continue to spread the influence" CJ finished explaining.

"Ok, We'll help you. We just need someone to find Nala's father and some other lions out there to make this lion cult bigger" Malka stated.

"Zira can help you with that. Oh and make sure you recruit Janja's clan too along with jackals and evil lepards that way it can get even bigger! Good luck with your side of the cult" CJ fake smiled as she went back to Lady Caine.

"Where's the High Priestess?" CJ asked.

"She's safe. I managed to swipe us a ship so we don't have to teleport everywhere" Lady Caine replied.

"We're going to Duck Dodgers next, then back in time to Who framed Roger Rabbit. I know Sammy, Judge Doom's unofficial brother kidnapped Roger that time but we can REALLY affect the 1947 era" CJ grinned.

In the Duck Dodgers universe…..

Aku sent part of himself into the Duck Dodgers world in the form of a cat alarm.

Happy Cat is a corporate mascot for a large line of products. Happy Cat makes numerous appearances in the show, most commonly appearing as Duck Dodgers' digital alarm clock. Dodgers frequently destroys it in a comedic fashion but it always operates, mocking Dodgers for his failure to quiet him. He bears a strong resemblance to the catbus from the film "My Neighbor Totoro".

"HA HA HA! Nap time is over, you sleep too much! HA HA! My snooze button is broken!" The cat exclaimed.

Duck Dodgers threatened to smash the cat alarm and when he had left his room, the cat vowed revenge.

So Duck dodgers ate a puffer fish that was poisonous and was sent to another art style world wearing Samurai Jack's outfit.

Within this mind world, CJ and Lady Caine materialized in that segment's art style to see if 'Achoo' the Happy cat part of Aku could help spread the cult's influence by reaching him before Samurai Quack did.

During this time, Samurai Quack was walking a lot and narrating to himself as he did it.

CJ and Lady Caine manage to reach the mountain 'Achoo' the 'master of masters' happy cat lived in before Samurai Quack got there by 30 minutes.

"Achoo happy cat, we need your help to spread the influence of the cult of Chernaborg through this world to help increase our masses, will you help us?" Lady Caine asked.

"Hmmm…Alright, on one condition. You include images of me in at least one variation of your cult group understand?" 'Achoo' bargained, carefully.

"Deal. I hope we get to see you again soon" Lady Caine smiled as the pair teleported away moments before Samurai Quack arrived to have his crazy dramatic staring competition with Achoo.

So Lady Caine, CJ and the High Priestess proceed to the past to 1947 when 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' occurred long before Roger himself gets kidnapped.

Since we were late arriving in Duck Dodger's world as he had woke up by the time we arrived.

"Who are you?" Duck Dodgers asked.

"It's a long story but would you like have some out-of-this-world help in your time of need?" I asked.

"I don't need help" Duck Dodger pointed out.

"Yes, We would love some needed help for those times. I'm Cadet" Cadet (AKA Porky) replied.

Altessa gave them phone charms to signal us for help but what we didn't realise was that Aku was watching through the Happy cat alarm and sent a message to the martians.

"Guys, The trio with Lady Caine are heading to Roger's 1947 era. Rouges, stay behind on this one. The Knights have to do this mission on their own or there will be a paradox" Oswald warned us.

"Good luck and make sure we don't see you in the past" Danyal stated.

So the Rouges stayed behind to protect Kubo's world from the High Priestess as CJ and Lady Caine were now in 1947.

We went through a time portal to 1947 Hollywood as our clothes changed to match the era, meaning I was stuck with wearing a 1947-styled dress and I still hate dresses.

"Ok, guys. Remember, stay low. Avoid the past Rouges during their first adventure, get Lady Caine back in jail and somehow stop whatever it is CJ is doing here" I recapped, softly.

"But this place is huge" Altessa pointed out.

"If we are to split up wear something on your face to avoid anyone from seeing you" I hissed.

Everyone nodded in agreement as we split up into pairs to cover more ground.

I was with Green so he could cover for me if we ended up accidently running into the rouges here.

Just then I saw Eddie Valiant from afar with the past Rouges (Their season 1 beginner hero selves).

So I quickly grabbed Green and hid behind a nearby wall to avoid being seen.

"Guys, we found Eddie and the past Rouges" I whispered.

"Well, we just found Marvin Acme with CJ and took a picture. It's not pretty" Kenny replied through his speaker.

"Guys, how do we stealth follow them into a bar if I have no proper ID?" I asked, softly.

"I can handle that" Green replied in a hushed voice.

Meanwhile on the other side of the 'movie events'….

-S Danyal's Roger rabbit scenes from her season 1 Rouges story-

-Scene 1-

Natius came to and he saw he and his friends were in clothes suited for 1940s standards and he saw a man in his mid-forties he was slightly obese, garbed in a brown overcoat, a necktie around his neck, as well as suspenders

He asked, "What are kids doing here?"

Anakin got up and he said, "Hey aren't you Eddie Valiant?"

The man responded, "Yes, why are you kids over here?"

Mahad said in a blunt manner, "We're looking for a way back-."

And he was interrupted by the red car driver snapping, "Get off the road."

Our heroes with Valiant got off the street and Mahad looked around and he asked, "What are we doing here anyway?"

Valiant entered a bar and Natius was about to enter when the security guard said, "Son, let me see your ID."

Danyal explained, "Sir none of us have IDs as we are under the age of 21."

The security guard snapped, "Then hit the road kids."

Bianca asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Simple," answered Natius, "We follow Mr. Valiant."

Later that night they followed Valiant to the Ink and Paint Club which was nightclub that was strictly for humans.

Anakin asked, "What does that mean humans only?"

Danyal looked into her book and she said, "It seems to me we are in a parallel version of Los Angeles in the 1940s where cartoon characters and humans live side by side. Why are we still animated?"

She knocked on the door and a man asked in a gruff voice, "Got the password?"

Mahad said, "Swordfish!"

Omar said, "Sliders!"

Danyal face palmed and said, "Walt sent me."

The door opened and the gorilla got a look at or heroes and snapped, "No Toons allowed!"

The girl said, "We're not toons, we're humans; also they're with me sir. Come on."

Danyal saw Valiant and she said to the group, "There he is."

She tried to get past and one of the security guards said, "Let me see your ID miss."

Danyal said, "I'm sorry sir, I do not have an ID."

Anakin said, "You don't need to look at the girl's ID."

The security guard retorted, "I don't need to look at the girl's ID."

Anakin commented, "You need to move along and do your job."

The security guard left, Mahad asked, "How'd you do that?"

Anakin answered, "Jedi mind trick works on stupid people."

Our heroes walked over to Valiant and he was talking to a man who was bald wearing a flannel shirt and pants, yet he had a sense of humor.

Anakin asked, "Who are you?"

"Marvin Acme," replied the man, "I own Toontown and the Gag King. If it's Acme it's a gasser. Put it there little boy."

Anakin shook the man's hand but felt his hand getting shocked

Marvin said, "Hand Buzzer, still the best seller." He took it off and gave it to the young boy.

The gorilla was standing right behind our heroes and he asked, "What are kids like you doing here? This is for human adults."

Anakin tried to use force persuasion, but the gorilla grabbed the kids and threw them out he snapped, "Come back when you have an ID! Got it?"

The gorilla slammed the door, Anakin did the reverse peace sign. Bianca saw a light on a window and she said, "Let's go."

-End of scene 1-

Green persuaded the Gorilla guard to let us in as we had an important meeting with Mr Acme.

"Excuse me, sir but have you seen a young lady in a red and white pirate outfit?" I asked after we had found Mr Acme.

"Young lady, I can't remember ever seeing a girl like that" Mr Acme replied, looking slightly dazed.

"Do you know where Roger and Mr Valiant went?" Green asked.

"He's gone back to the studio but I would keep your distance. There's a group of young 'kids' following him for some reason" Mr Acme pointed out.

"Thank you, sir" I smiled.

As we left the bar, I felt worried.

"What are we going to do? The Rouges followed a lot of this world's story to a tee." I sighed.

"We just have to silently spy from outside Maroon studios to see what happens. I mean you have watched it many times and so have I. We just have to avoid getting in the crossfire" Green reminded me.

I nodded, not willing to response in that moment as we approached the outside of the building and peeked into the side window of the room that the past Rouges, Roger rabbit and Mr Maroon were in.

-(S Danyal's) Scene 2-

Natius saw Mr. Valiant heading over to a studio.

Zander asked, "Why do we have to follow him?"

"Because," answered Bianca, "I have a feeling that we'll have to find out what is going on."

Toboé looked at the moon and it was waxing crescent and he asked, "Where do we go afterwards?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and he said, "Come on." They walked into the studio and Danyal looked at the sign and she muttered, "Maroon Cartoons."

She heard Anakin yelling, "Come on."

Our heroes entered a building and they found Mr. Valiant talking with a man who was slightly obese with black hair nearly bald, wearing a grey business suit.

Mana looked at a black device asked, "What is that?"

Mahad held Mana back and he answered, "That is a device used for film editing."

The gray-suited man asked, "Who are you kids?"

Danyal stated, "I'm Danyal, this is Natius, Bianca, Omar, Mahad, Mana, Toboé, Vandela, and Anakin. The dogs and cats are Simba, Ughie, Anubis, and Kisara."

The man with the gray suit said, "My name is R.K. Maroon, CEO of Maroon Cartoons."

Anakin asked, "What is this about?"

R.K. Maroon gave Natius some pictures and they were pictures of Marvin Acme playing patty cake with a woman who looked as if she was a cartoon character, and Natius started to go through the pictures as if animating something.

A white rabbit with red hair spiking like Droopy Dog's wearing red suspenders with a polka dot bowtie and he cried, "Jessica is my wife."

Danyal asked, "So you're married to the cartoon woman?" the rabbit nodded as tears were falling and Mana asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to your wife?"

Danyal answered, "Apparently Marvin was caught playing patty-cake, literally, and it's sort of like being unfaithful."

Mr. Maroon provided the rabbit a drink, and he said, "Roger, I know it's hard but drink this it will make you feel better."

Roger drank the offered beverage and he started to feel an urge and he started to go off as if he was a rocket.

Danyal covered her ears and she cried, "Boys! Take cover!"

As Roger was making a high pitched noise Danyal's eyeglasses started to crack.

She said, "Aw damn it these glasses were new."

As Roger collapsed on the desk Zander asked, "Is everyone all right?"

Danyal looked at her glasses and she said, "Other than having my glasses lens damaged, I'm not injured." #

She walked over to Roger.

She said, "Roger, I understand how you feel, but you should ask your wife about this."

Valiant said in a sarcastic tone, "Them dames will be knocking on his door."

Roger snapped about he and his wife were going to be happy and finished, "Capital H-A-P-P-I!" and he broke right through the glass.

Danyal smacked Valiant and snapped, "What is the matter with you?! That is just a cruel joke you just made. You'll have to help him at some point."

Danyal turned to the rest of the group and she said, "Let's get out of this place."

Toboé started to have a look as if he was going insane.

Danyal asked, "Mr. Valiant, before we leave do you have any handcuffs?"

Valiant pulled out the handcuffs and he said, "I have no keys for them."

Danyal said, "Its fine, I have to subdue one of my comrades."

She turned to Zander and asked, "Can you hold him Zander?"

Zander placed Toboé's hands behind his back.

Toboé asked, "What are you doing? I didn't break the law!"

Danyal said as she placed handcuffs on the werewolf, "It's for own good Talbot, especially with your other side."

Valiant asked, "Talbot, as in Lawrence Talbot?"

Toboé asked in an arrogant tone, "Who do you think turns into a wolf at night? Lon Chaney? I am his-" but he was cut off when Bianca slapped him in the face.

She snapped, "Come on dog breath!"

"What did you call me?" asked the werewolf boy.

Natius snapped, "This is not a time for insults, let's go."

Omar asked, "One question, where are we going to go?"

Valiant answered, "There is an empty room next to my office."

Our heroes followed Mr. Valiant to where his office was and Natius asked, "Are you sure there is an empty room for us?"

Mr. Valiant as he was entering his office responded, "It is the best I could find."

Anakin walked into the empty room with beds ready and he said, "At least it has some place for us to sleep."

Toboé asked, "Can you please get me out of these cuffs."

Danyal pulled a paper clip and she turned it into a key to fit the keyholes for each cuff.

She said, "Remember, I put the cuffs on when we head out of this building, only because knowing you, you would hunt the rabbit and have him for dinner. Now let's get some rest, because we'll have to find that gate."

Danyal looked at the moon in worry for Roger.

Anakin felt as if fog was coming over to him and he started to think in the back of his mind, "This is not Los Angeles."

He started to hear something lurking in the shadows and he saw a dragon like demon with green scales, red eyes, and yellow pupils.

It said, "I got my eyes on you little boy."

Anakin looked in shock as the demon dragon's red eyes were glowing.

The creature cackled, "Don't you recognize me? I am your brother's magic friend, the Drug Monster and your fate is sealed."

Anakin screamed, "No! I won't let you take me!"

Anakin opened his eyes in shock and found himself in the building.

Danyal was staring at him and with her was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a detective suit and fedora.

He said, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. My name is Lt. Santino."

Anakin still dazed, asked, "What happened?"

Danyal asked, "Do you remember Marvin Acme?"

Anakin nodded.

The man said bluntly, "The rabbit "cacked" him last night."

Danyal said, "Come along Ani, the guys are waiting."

Ughie was barking as if there was no tomorrow outside of the building and Zander saw Danyal coming out with Anakin accompanying her.

Ughie started to run over to the girl and Bianca said, "It's about time the dog shut up."

She looked at Anakin who looked as if he saw a ghost from his past and she asked, "What's up with you?"

Anubis responded, "It looks like he had a nightmare of sorts by the look of his eyes."

Lt. Santino snapped, "Come on let's get this over with."

Our heroes were taken to the Acme factory to see a cartoony sun and a man was popping out who had red hair mustache and beard wearing a cowboy outfit and he was on fire from behind and Danyal used a water spell, but it got him wet all over.

He said, "Watch where you splash little girl."

Danyal rolled her eyes at the remark and she said, "Let's find out what happened."

They proceeded into the factory and they saw a safe on the ground and looked as if the safe crushed a man's head.

Natius muttered, "Oh dear God."

One of the detectives yelled, "Hey guys!"

The mallet unleashed a spring loaded boxing glove that was heading towards our heroes and ended up hitting Natius in the jaw causing him to crash into a box with toon shoes that were moving as if they were alive.

One of the shoes kicked Anakin in the face causing the young boy to lose his buzzer as it fell from his hand.

Anakin started to look around for it when he felt a cane stamping his hand he looked up and he saw a man who was pale wearing black.

He asked, "Is this boy removing evidence from a crime scene?"

Anakin answered, "No. I'm picking up my buzzer."

The man said grimly, "Hand it over."

Anakin wound his buzzer and he said, "Sure."

The man felt an electric surge and he asked Valiant, "Sir from what I heard the rabbit became agitated and told you that and his wife is going to be happy one way or another after you showed him the pictures. No matter the rabbit is going to get far my men and assistant will find him."

A police car crashed in and five weasels with a man came out of the car.

One weasel was wearing a pink zoot suit named Smart Ass, one in a green zoot suit with greasy black hair named Greasy, the third weasel had on a light blue white shirt and a hat with helicopter blades on it named Stupid, the fourth one had light blue fur with a cigarette in his mouth wearing a black open jacket and a crunched bowler hat named Wheezy, and the fifth one was an insane weasel wearing a white straitjacket named Psycho.

The man accompanying the toon weasels was a man in his mid-forties wearing a black cloak and hid his face from sight.

He said, "Judge Doom, we have yet to find the rabbit, but we have various people who can help us find him."

Anakin asked, "Doesn't the rabbit have the right to a fair trial?"

"He's a toon and toons need to respect the law so my goal has been to rein in the insanity of their actions."

He turned to the cloaked man, "Bring out the prisoner!"

The cloaked man took out a toon goblin convicted of murder.

Judge Doom opened a vat that contained a ghastly green liquid that was combined with turpentine, acetone, and benzene which were paint thinners combined into what toons called Dip.

Judge Doom said as he was holding the goblin over the Dip, "I'll catch the rabbit, then I'll try him convict him and execute him."

With the release of his hand he dropped the goblin that started to shriek and writhe in pain and as he struggled to get out of the vat he died from the shock and the burning acid of the dip as he collapsed and disintegrated.

Anakin looked in shock and he started to picture the rabbit being dipped.

Judge Doom approached our heroes and he said, "These are not kid gloves, this is how I run things in Toontown."

-End of scene 2-

Once the past Rouges had left and ran into Baby Herman, I was left pondering on what to do.

"I would have swore he dipped a shoe, not a goblin" I pondered.

"Guys, be on a look out. CJ just made a deal with Judge Doom and his unknown friend to get the weasels to spread the cult's influence through their deleted brothers: "Slimy", "Flasher", Crazy, Sleazy, a dark brown weasel who wears a gray baggy hat, a white button-up shirt, and dark cadet-blue baggy suspenders, Scummy, Itchy, and Twitchy." Kenny warned us.

Unknown to us, a figure who had their face covered wearing a similar outfit to Judge Doom was casually walking past and spotted Roger Rabbit before going back to their set.

So we cautiously looked for CJ as the past Rouges found Roger again, helped him escape death by the dip by making him drink alcohol and find out what made Eddie hate toons so much.

However, 'Backstage' the director of the shorts Roger and Herman stared in kicked out a toon that wouldn't get to be part of the mystery plot: Sammy Von Rotten AKA Judge Doom's unofficial brother.

"You'll pay for kicking me out, you hear me! You'll regret not letting me be in that movie!" Sammy cried.

He slunk down the street as a plan slowly formed into his mind as he prepared to try and find a new job in order to fund his new apartment along with some future traps and gizmos (Since his home is in another dimension).

Meanwhile…..

"Judge Doom, I must warn you there are other heroes nearby that these Rouges don't know about yet. Maybe some of Toon Patrol can seek them out while your plan is slowly unravelled?" CJ suggested.

"Hmmm… Good idea. Greasy, Psyhco and Sleazy, find these 'other' heroes lurking around. But don't reveal to these 'Rouge' people yet, I want to see them suffer" Judge Doom relished at the thought.

"On it, boss" Greasy replied as they all took the car and went on patrol while following the 'script' on the sidelines.

-Scene 3-

Our heroes headed over to where Valiant's office was and they saw a woman about to light a baby carrier.

Mahad cried, "What are you doing?"

They rushed to the woman and much to their shock they saw a toon baby with blond hair, blue eyes and he was smoking a cigar.

Anakin asked, "Why is a baby smoking?"

The baby snapped in a man's voice, "What do ya know ya dumb boy? You have an IQ of a rattle."

Anakin snapped, "You know at least I know that a child should not be smoking because it can cause cancer and whatnot."

The baby said, "Hey doll, look for some bottle."

He smacked her behind and she left.

The baby said, "My name is Baby Herman. Now I want to talk to you guys about the Acme Murder, Roger is not a murderer I should know he's a dear friend of mine and let me tell you the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers."

He gave our heroes a newspaper and he said, "The paper says that Acme have not left a will, but that is a load of baloney because he promised to leave Toontown to us toons and the will is the reason he was knocked off, no one has seen it but he gave us a solemn oath."

Valiant said, "If you think the joker would make something solemn the gag is on you pal."

Baby Herman retorted, "Seeing that you guys got my pal in trouble, you might want to help him out. I can pay ya."

Anakin asked, "Really?"

Danyal said, "I'm sorry sir, but we had nothing to do with this we were looking for a gateway."

Natius said, "Danyal. I'm sorry about her; she's not a best sneaky person. Come on we have to investigate this."

Danyal was looking around the hallway and she said, "Mr. Valiant, you might want to look closely at the picture of Mr. Acme there might be something that was hidden."

Valiant took a magnifying glass and he muttered, "Both of you are right."

Yet he decided to lie down and when he turned he saw Roger Rabbit lying on his bed and he asked how Roger got here.

Roger explained, "I didn't know where your office was so I asked several people and they didn't know, but the liquor store guy knew."

Just when Valiant was about to kick Roger out Anakin cried, "Let's hear what he has to say."

Roger was pulled back to the office and he explained that he wrote his wife a love letter and he finished, "I went over to the house, but the weasels were waiting for me so I ran."

"Why come to me? I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife." Roger was looking through cases that Valiant did with his brother.

Anakin asked, "What happened to your brother?"

Vandela asked, "Did something bad happen to him?"

Valiant getting annoyed with the kids said, "That's it, I'm calling the cops."

Danyal snapped, "Don't even, you're going to help him and us, because we have to find something in Toontown."

She looked around and she asked, "Where is that straitjacket I just got?"

Toboé woke up and he saw Danyal with a straitjacket and Danyal said, "Zander hold him down."

Toboé tried to struggle from the older boy's grip and he said, "Let me go!"

Danyal placed the jacket on the boy and she placed the restraints that were on each sleeve and the young boy's arms were position to hugging his chest.

Toboé said, "Do I have to be in restraints? I haven't seen Roger."

Bianca said, "It's for your own good."

Roger asked, "Who is that little boy."

Toboé saw Roger Rabbit in front of him and he started to have a psychotic look on his face and he started to chase Roger and Anakin grabbed the collar and he said, "Not so fast Talbot!"

Danyal started to hear the sirens going off and it was the Toon Patrol with the old cloaked figure.

Roger cried, "Hide me p-p-p-please."

He tried to find a hiding spot but to no avail.

Roger cried, "Don't let them find me! You guys are my only hope, there's no justice for toons anymore and if the weasels get their hands on me, I'm as good as dipped."

Danyal found a solution to the problem as she looked in her book and she said, "Roger stand still, filigree apogee pedigree perigee."

Roger turned into a real live rabbit and he hopped into Danyal's arms and the door knob was shot down.

Smart Guy cried, "They have to have him around somewhere."

He saw Danyal and he asked, "Where's the rabbit."

Danyal shrugged as she was petting Roger and he went over to Valiant.

He said, "We got a reliable tip off the rabbit was here and was corrugating with others forget that bull-shtick."

Valiant retorted as he shoved the bar of soap in the weasel's long mouth, "You keep talking like that; I'm going to have to wash your mouth out."

Smart guy fell over and started to blow bubbles as he was trying to say something much to his group's amusement except for the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure said, "You know where the rabbit is?"

"No!" answered Mahad, "We don't have rabbits but a pet one."

The cloaked figure tried to touch the rabbit in the young woman's arms and suddenly he heard Smart Guy who called, "Come on boys. Let's amscray!"

The cloaked figure looked at Mahad who was with Mana and Omar.

He said, "The next time I see you folks; you'll regret approaching my path."

As soon as he left, Danyal cried, "Praevius mutato."

Roger was turned back into a toon and he said, "You saved my life, how can I repay ya guys?"

Natius answered, "For starters, tell us where the key to the gateway is."

Our heroes followed Valiant to the bar and he saw a woman in her early forties and she was slender with brown hair, blue eyes wearing a red coat and she took them to a hideout that was used for prohibition.

The woman said to Valiant, "I thought you wouldn't work for toons anymore, what happened? Change of heart?"

Valiant responded that nothing changed and he is trying to close the case.

Danyal asked, "So are you saying that R.K. Maroon wanted to blackmail on Acme so he could take Toontown for his own?"

Valiant responded "That's my hunch. Could you guys stay here and watch Roger?"

Delores explained, "Listen I need to stop by probate to check his hunch."

Mana asked, "What's probate? Is it the same as probation?"

Natius explained, "Mana, probate is a court process when they verify if the will is valid or not so what she is going to do is check if Maroon is part of that will."

Mana said, "Oh. So what do we do then?"

Danyal was looking through her book and she said, "Hey guys I think I found the passage to get us to the gateway."

She said, "In order to go back home, we have to prevent Toontown from annihilation."

Bianca asked, "What does this have to do with Chernabog?"

Danyal started to flip through pages and she said, "I'm looking."

She found the page and she answered, "The gateway must be opened by the use of the Song of the Firebird, there is a price one who represents the moon must stay to keep Chernabog at bay by closing the gate."

Natius said, "I have the ocarina to play the song."

Anakin was looking around and he asked, "Where's Roger?!"

Anakin went out to the bar and he saw Roger dancing and singing much to Anakin's aggravation he tried to catch Roger, but Roger kept evading the boy.

As Roger was breaking glass plates on his head Valiant stopped the music. Anakin finally caught the rabbit and he threw him back to the hideout.

He snapped, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? We're out there risking our necks for you and you had to sing and dance in a stupid manner."

Valiant said, "Let me handle this kid."

Roger cried, "You don't understand those people needed to laugh."

Valiant said in a harsh tone, "When they're done laughing they'll call the cops that guy Angelo would rat on you for a nickel!"

An alarm started to blare as Judge Doom and his men arrived in the bar.

Judge Doom said in a cold tone, "I'm looking for a murderer, a rabbit, a Toon rabbit about yea big."

Delores told the judge that there were no rabbits in the place and Judge Doom grabbed a piece of chalk and started to make a screeching sound much to Danyal's agitation and the Judge started to sniff the disc and threw it at Stupid and Psycho and the rest of the weasels started laughing.

Much to the cloaked figure's annoyance that he took out a dagger that had Dip embedded into the blade and he slashed Smart Guy.

He snarled in a dark booming voice, "If you don't stop this laughing, you'll end up like your hyena cousins dead as a doornail."

Judge Doom started to come up with an idea and he started to tap in a similar tune as the Shave and haircut that was played in cartoons and this caused Roger to burst through the wall and Judge Doom grabbed Roger and took him over to the Dip.

The Judge Doom asked, "Do you anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

Danyal having tears running down her eyes with Ughie, Anubis, and Simba going over to her trying to calm her down, Mana was crying in Vandela's arms.

Valiant yelled, "Hey Judge! Doesn't he deserve a dying request?" Valiant offered Roger a drink and

Roger tried to refuse and he changed his mind and he said, "When I say "I do!" that means I do!" he took the drink and swallowed it. Danyal started to smile.

She said taking off her glasses and she said. "Heads up boys!"

Our heroes took out their weapons, Danyal saw one of the weasels close range and she smacked him with her staff, Bianca saw a weasel heading for her and she fired her arrow and she missed the weasel Omar pushed the weasel to nearby table.

Mana pulls out her scythe and she hooked Psycho and hurled him to a pillar. Just when Roger was about to fall into the dip

Mahad took out his book and he cried, "Desino!"

Just when he was about to run to get Roger, the cloaked figure grabbed Mahad.

The figure asked, "Going somewhere my son?"

Mahad looked up and he a sun tanned chin with a goatee that was twisted and just when he was about to take Mahad.

Anubis started to feel a light glowing and he into a jackal headed figure garbed in white baggy pants carrying a scimitar and he slashed the figure from behind and this caused the hooded man to let go of Mahad and he reverted to his dog form.

Our heroes started to sprint out of the building.

They stumbled across a cab car locked in the Toon Patrol's car who was screaming, "Let me out of here!"

Roger asked, "Benny is that you?"

"No!" yelled the car, "its Eleanor Roosevelt! Let me out!"

Valiant opened the door.

The talking cab said, "That's better they locked me up for driving up to the sidewalk it was just a couple of miles."

Natius asked, "What about us?"

Benny said, "I'm sorry I can only take two people with me."

He drove off Mahad asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

A man who was in his mid to late-forties black graying hair, and black mustache, brown eyes, garbed in a gray tuxedo with a red bow tie said, "I can arrange that."

Natius asked, "Walt, what are you doing here?"

Walt answered, "I'm here to give the sixth ranger a new power."

Mahad asked, "Who is the sixth ranger?"

Walt replied as he was pointing to Anakin, "He is."

He pulled out a dagger with holes as if it was a flute and he said, "In order to summon the creature follow the blow holes."

Anakin started to blow the tune and a majestic giant white eagle with golden wings and tail flew towards our heroes.

Walt said, "Marahute, one of the most majestic of eagles. She can take you to wherever you need to go to."

Marahute said through her thoughts, "Climb on my back, we have far to go, but don't pluck my feathers out."

Our heroes with the pets and their weapons put away climbed on Marahute's back and she said through her thoughts, "Hang on guys."

She started to take flight and she asked Anakin telepathically, "Where to?"

Anakin said, "Somewhere we can hide, we have to follow Valiant."

Marahute screeched as she heard the command.

She flew around looking for Valiant and she saw them in an alley as Benny yelled, "Pull the lever!"

A sign that said, "This one stupid!" pointing at the lever to pull Valiant pulled the lever and Benny's wheels boosted the cab with springs as Benny said, "I'm getting too old for this."

Toboé was about to fall off the eagle as Marahute was rising to the bridge.

Danyal grabbed the boy by the back of his straitjacket and lifted him and she asked, "Do wolves eat eagles?"

Toboé answered, "They are carnivores, and since eagles fly it is rare."

Danyal said as she took out the key to release the boy's restraints, "I want you to promise me not to attack Roger or Marahute because if you do, you'll regret it. Got it?"

Toboé nodded Danyal unlocked the straitjacket and removed it and the boy felt the feathers and he asked, "Where do we go?"

Benny said, "Follow me I know just the place."

Our heroes made it to the theaters watching a Goofy short. Toboé looked and saw Mahad shaking in terror as well as Anakin and he asked, "Ani, what's wrong?"

Mana asked, "Big brother you've been feeling fear since we got here. What's bothering you?"

Anakin said, "I had a nightmare last night, I was being attacked by the Drug Monster."

And he said as tear started to fall, "I don't want to end up like my brother."

Danyal said, "Listen son, you have stopped the Drug Monster over and over again by refusing drugs that lures the monster, so please Ani, don't let that fear rip you apart. So what do want to do?"

Anakin sat and thought and he said aloud, "I want to return to my home to reunite with my dad because even if he unknowingly takes his frustrations out, he still loves me and my older brother."

Mahad said, "I never thought I would see my old man ever again after what happened with Mana."

Natius asked, "Why? You never talked about him. Did something bad happen?"

Mahad nodded and he said, "My father Jafar Ababwa was an Egyptian, whereas my mother she was from America and she convinced my dad to live with her in the United States. Life was not always perfect, we often got into fights and when he tried to kill my little sister that was the last straw. I testified against him and he was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. I don't know how he escaped, but he is really dangerous."

Vandela cried, "Be quiet, I want to hear Eddie Valiant about his brother."

Valiant explained about how he and his brother loved working in Toontown until one evening whilst investigating a robbery, a piano was dropped from fifteen stories which broke Valiant's arm and he finished with, "Teddy never made it and I remember the toon, he had burning red eyes and a high squeaky voice, he disappeared into Toontown after that."

This left Roger in tears and he said, "No wonder you hate me. If a toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too."

Valiant started to argue, "I don't hate you."

Roger cried, "Yes you do, because you yanked my ears all the time."

Valiant said, "I'm sorry for all the times I yanked your ears."

Danyal went out to check on the pets and Danyal said, "I'm sorry I had to leave you out here."

Anubis started to go right up her face and she turned to Ughie and Simba who were whining,

Danyal started to pet them and she started to hear footsteps.

She saw Valiant exiting she asked, "What's wrong?"

Valiant cried as Roger was following him, "I found a connection with Maroon and Acme because of a sale going on."

Anakin pulled out his new dagger flute and he played the tune to summon Marahute and Anakin said, "Climb on guys."

Danyal took Ughie and Anubis's leashes, her book satchel, and her staff and she said, "Let's head over to Maroon Cartoons Studio."

Eddie drove his car to Maroon Cartoons studios, and parked carefully Marahute landed on the ground letting our heroes to dismount Roger exclaimed, "Maybe he's not here."

"Are you saying that or are you scared?" asked Bianca.

Roger scoffed, "P-p-p-please me scared? Don't be ridiculous."

Then Roger's teeth were chattering and he said, "What if he asks you if you have the will, but you don't. When he finds out he's gonna be mad and might try to kill ya."

Bianca said, "Don't worry; besides he has us for protection."

She turned to Natius and said, "Natius, Anakin, Mahad, and Mana you guys stay here and keep watch. If you see or hear anything, beep the horn thrice."

Natius nodded, Anakin complained, "Why should I stay with them? He can hold his own. Mana is starting to learn to defend herself."

"Because," said Danyal, "if you fail to protect them you'll end up in trouble. Mana if anything happens to the boys, you run."

Mana nodded.

She turned to the rest of our heroes and said, "Come on guys." And she walked in the studio with Valiant.

Meanwhile inside the studio, RK Maroon turned on a lamp and he looked nervous.

He didn't expect Valiant coming in and he asked, "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

Danyal laughed, "As I remember correctly, you have to have a heart, before you can have an attack. But then again you'd turn into a heartless."

"You think you're so funny girl. Now do any of you have the will?"

"No!" said Zander and he punched him to the ground and he said, "Get up! You'll tell us what we want to know."

Meanwhile outside of the studio Natius muttered, "What's taking so long?"

Suddenly he heard a trunk door slamming and decided to investigate it.

Mahad was about to follow him and he felt a sharp trauma to his skull and he collapsed on the ground out cold.

Natius followed where he heard the sound and saw Jessica Rabbit putting her frying pan in the purse. The moment she saw Natius He followed where he heard the sound and saw Jessica Rabbit putting her frying pan in the purse.

The moment she saw Natius, Jessica snapped her fingers, and suddenly two mysterious figures garbed in dark black cloaks grabbed Natius by each arm.

Natius tried to break free from the figures grip, but one of the figures tilted the young boy's head showing the neck, Jessica pulled out a syringe and injected a sedative around the shoulder area he collapsed on the cold concrete street, only to hear Jessica saying, "I'm sorry, it's for your own good." before everything went black.

Jessica turned to the figure and said, "Well done Riku. Now tie the kid up and put him in the backseat."

The figure then called Riku took off his hood, revealing to be a 17-year-old boy with silver hair, blue-green eyes and he said, "All right I'll make sure Sora has the rope ready."

He dragged the unconscious Natius, and he asked, "Sora, are the ropes ready yet?"

A 16-year-old boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and silver short sleeved shirt, the jacket over the shirt was short sleeved as well, his pants were black, baggy, they had leggings and zippers, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves which had white lines intersecting diagonally across his hands, and his shoes were giant black and yellow donned the back and tops.

He was Sora, Riku's childhood friend, but he was tangled in ropes and he said as he was trying to untangle himself, "Yes."

As he got himself out, he said, "But I have a bad feeling about this. What if we get caught?"

"Well that's a very positive attitude coming from 'The Keyblade's Chosen One'." Said a female voice coming from a 16-year-old girl with long auburn hair, blue eyes, garbed in a pink short-sleeved dress.

It was Kairi, Sora's girlfriend, and Riku's childhood friend; she walked up to Sora and said, "You shouldn't worry about getting caught besides we just need to stay communicated."

Sora was about to tie up Natius, but Riku took the ropes and he said, "Hey! Who said you get to do my job? Jessica ordered me to tie him up as well as ball gag him. Not to mention put a ball chain on his leg."

Kairi and Sora looked at him as if he was insane.

Riku said sheepishly as he was tying up the boy, "Just kidding. You guys will have to help me when we put him in the backseat."

As soon as Riku was done tying up Natius he said, "Sora, you pick up the feet, I'll take his arms. Kairi you close the door."

Sora sighed and he said, "We're going to get arrested for this, because we're kidnapping."

Kairi said getting annoyed, "Oh quit your whining Sora. Besides he is worthy of protection."

Sora said, "Something about him seems different. It feels like a force of nature is dwelling within his heart."

Riku stated as he pulled the boy in the car, "You know, I have a feeling that you're right, but we need to help Jessica protect these guys."

Sora asked, "Do you think anyone knows about this?"

Kairi said, "It's improbable, but we have to be alert."

As soon as Sora pushed Natius's feet in the backseat, Kairi shut the door firmly but gently.

Unaware Anakin was watching from a distance and Riku looked around.

He saw Anakin and he said, "I believe I saw something. I'm going to take care of it."

"What about me?" asked Sora.

Riku pulled out a damp cloth that had chloroform on it and he said, "You'll tie up the other boy, put him in the backseat as well, if I see someone I'm using this method and we have to take the person because I'd rather not get snitched on, and we need to keep this secret."

Sora asked, "Really? Do you realize that sneaking up on someone and using this has been done to death in media?"

Riku said "You have a valid point, but in this case we find it unavoidable."

Sora said, "We better not use the stupid cliché ever again."

(Anakin's POV)

I frantically started calling Danyal using my phone and I screamed panicking, "Natius is getting kidnapped! What do I do?!"

Danyal asked, "Do you see anything else?"

I turned and saw Mahad who was out cold being tied up by hooded figures and I yelled in fright, "By the Force they have Mahad!"

Danyal answered, "Ani, you need to stay calm for as long as possible, run to where the car is."

I ran over to the alley and I asked, "Now what?"

Danyal answered, "The next thing is important you have ten seconds to look at the person and you need to shout what he or she looks like hair color, eye color, build, hairstyle, and etcetera."

I put the phone down as fear crept in the back of my mind, I heard a breathing from behind as I felt the hair on the back of my neck rising and I looked up staring at a silver-haired, blue-green eyed young man and I screamed out in panic, "Teenage boy, well-built, short silver hair, blue-green eyes, garbed in black!"

I felt a damp cloth was clamped over my mouth.

It took me one small breath to recognize that it was chloroform. For those who have no idea what Chloroform is, it is a component used mostly by criminals to subdue or kill the victim depending on the dosage and it is also used as an anesthetic and has been commonly used in media as a stupid cliché.

I grabbed his hands and got the rag away from me, but it was too late. I started to feel dizzy as I ran to the car to beep the horn for help, I tried to keep myself awake, but I felt hand grabbing me by the neck and felt the rag pressed on my face again and the boy said in a muffled tone as I felt my senses leaving me, "Breathe it in, boy and this nightmare will be over."

I saw a silhouette of a man about ready to do something, and I heard muffled gunshots and everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Mana was watching this from afar and she turned and saw Anakin and Mahad being bound by two figures one of the figures grabbed Mana from behind and he placed a cloth over her nose and mouth, not wanting to kidnapped again Mana stepped on the figure's foot as she could and it caused the figure to let her go and dropped the rag.

Mana started to run and started to knock on the door screaming, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Someone help!"

Danyal as she opened the door, "Mana, what happened?"

Mana was grabbed by the hooded figure pursuing her and he placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Danyal cried, "Mana!"

She swung her staff at the figure and Mana ran to Danyal and the girls in their shock saw R.K. Maroon's corpse that was shot down.

Zander started to look around and he cried, "Anakin! Natius! Mahad! Roger!"

Danyal said, "They have been kidnapped, a man in a hood tried to take Mana using one of the stupidest clichés of rendering unconsciousness ever. I refer to the infamous chloroform rag."

Zander said, "I'm pretty sure they found it unavoidable."

Danyal snapped, "But they better not pull that off ever again."

Valiant saw the driving car driving off Toboé cried, "Anakin, where are you?"

Danyal said, "He's been kidnapped and I think I found the kidnapper."

Bianca said, "But we don't have Anakin to summon the bird."

Zander said, "We'll have to go with Valiant."

Danyal started to unhook her dogs and Anubis cried, "I'm able to transform now. Look!"

He turned into the jackal-like warrior and he said, "Where do we have to go?"

Kisara said, "We have to follow Valiant."

Ughie asked, "How do we follow Valiant when we don't have Marahute with us?"

Danyal saw some paw prints on one of the pages of her book and she asked, "Is this the spell you used?"

Simba nodded, and the girl said, "You can use it now."

Simba cried, "Panthera Leo Mutato!"

A pure light surrounded Simba and he turned into the lion like creature.

Kisara wondered, "How come I turn into a Bastet knock-off?"

Danyal explained, "According to mythology, cats are the guardians of the underworld and are Bastet's messengers."

Kisara asked, "Is there a spell to do so?"

Mana said, "My adopted mother taught me this, Bastet queen of the cats, lend this Mau your power to fight those who harm her loved ones."

Kisara was surrounded by a light and she was turned into a cat-like woman and Kisara cried, "Let's follow Valiant and save my owner."

Toboé saw the moon and he drank his potion he turned into a wolf and he cried, "Climb on my back Vandie!"

Vandela climbed and she asked, "Are you sure?"

Toboé nodded and he howled in the moonlight and he started to follow Valiant with our heroes following them,

(Sora's POV)

I was feeling a twinge of guilt towards this fiasco. Jessica saw a car heading towards them and she said, "Sora, take care of them."

I complained, "Why should I?"

Riku retorted, "You have wisdom form now use it to shoot our enemies."

I rolled my eyes opening the car door I summoned my wisdom form and I cried, "Chew on this!"

I fired my magic towards the car and I saw a girl with wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes framed in glasses and she fired a water stream from her staff and I tumbled to the street losing grip of the moving car.

(Normal POV)

They stopped right towards the tunnel that would lead to Toontown and Valiant stood there in shock as he has not been to Toontown since the death of his brother.

Danyal grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and she asked, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora muttered, "I'm in trouble."

Danyal asked, "Why are you helping the enemy?"

Sora retorted, "Jessica's not an enemy, she took the four because she wanted to protect them."

Danyal said coldly, "You're going to lead us to them boy."

-End of scene 3-

As the Past Rouges tracked down their friends and helped Eddie rescue Roger and Jessica, We managed to avoid getting spotted by Greasy, Psycho and Sleazy as they went off to fulfil their roles in the climax and abandoned their search mission.

So because of that result, CJ decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Give up your search for Lady Caine or I will reveal you to the past Rouges early and cause the biggest paradox this world has ever seen!" CJ threatened.

"We follow the time rules. We're only here to protect this world from your influences while also trying to avoid interrupting their mission" I stated.

CJ laughed.

"You know I could kill Eddie just so we don't have a happy ending and increase the chance of a toon cult" CJ grinned, evily.

"Don't you ever dare!" I cried.

"But this story has already happened, If you change it; it could affect EVERYTHING!" Green cried.

CJ growled as she suddenly realised that it could cost her, her own existence.

"Fine, you win this round knights. As for Lady Caine, well she was never here…." CJ laughed as she teleported away.

A sword with an image of Roger craved into it appeared where CJ had stood.

I picked it up but Sammy who had been walking to go to his next job decided to steal it for himself and took it from me.

"Get back here!" I cried.

We all chased after them towards the warehouse Roger and Jesscia were being held in by the toon Patrol and Judge Doom.

-Scene 4-

Valiant took out a case that had six talking bullets and a toon gun and he asked, "Are you frisky tonight fellas?"

The entire bullets answered, "Yeah."

Valiant unlocked his gun and the bullets flew in. Just when Valiant was about to take a drink, he decided to empty the bottle threw in the air and fired an Indian bullet that smashed the bottle.

Our heroes proceeded through the tunnel and when they reached the end the environment became a cartoon style. Danyal was looking around and Simba started to see birds and he tried to grab one.

Ughie yelled, "Simba no!"

Simba whined, "Oh come on just one little birdie?"

Kisara snapped, "Do us a favor, stop acting like a fool and cooperate. We have to find the boys, not wander."

Danyal looked up the hotel and she said, "I found the kidnapper."

Sora cried, "Wait! It's not her!"

Our heroes stumbled into the hotel up to the floor to see Jessica Rabbit, Danyal snapped, "Alright lady! Where are the boys?! If you don't tell us you're dead!"

Much to her shock it was Lena Hyena who had her eyes on Valiant, just when our heroes shut the door, they looked down and there was no floor and they started to fall and Valiant grabbed on a nearby pole and saw a small canary with yellow feathers and blue eyes.

Danyal cried, "Tweety!"

The bird said, "Oh look pitties."

Danyal protested, "Tweety, those are fingers and if you loosen them, we'll fall."

Tweety ignored the girl's pleas and he said, "This wittle pitty went to market, this wittle pitty stayed home, this wittle had roast beef and this wittle pitty had."

And our heroes started to fall once more.

Danyal started to take out her book when suddenly it the velocity sent the book flying from her hands

She cried, "Good lord! My book!"

Suddenly she saw Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny and Bugs asked, "Eh what's up docs? Jumping without a parachute is dangerous."

Mickey said, "You could get killed."

He saw Danyal and he said, "Hey little girl, you dropped your book."

He handed her the book and Danyal found the spell and she cried, "Summundre Marahute!"

Valiant asked, "You guys have a spare?"

"Bugs does." Answered Mickey.

"But I don't think you want it." Said Bugs.

Valiant protested to give him the spare and when he opened it, it was a spare tire.

Just when our heroes await their impending doom a giant eagle swooped down and they landed on the bird's feathers.

Danyal asked, "Who summoned you?"

Marahute answered, "Anakin. I can take you to him."

Danyal looked down and saw Lena Hyena chasing them on the ground, Danyal looked into her book.

She cried, "Anvil."

An anvil appeared in her hand and she dropped it on Lena Hyena and she said, "Looks like I got the drop on her. That's why they have imagination."

Marahute flew to where Anakin was.

Anakin was standing in the dark part of the alley and Mana cried, "Bowen!"

Once Marahute landed, our heroes went over to Anakin and Danyal asked, "How'd you escape?"

Anakin smiled, "I used my knife to cut the ropes."

Valiant sneezed and he saw his shadow that said, "Gesundheit."

Jessica Rabbit was holding a gun in her hand and cried, "Behind you!" and she shot the shadow.

Danyal snapped, "Put the gun down and tell us where the other boys are!"

Jessica retorted, "I just saved you and your friends' lives little girl and you don't trust me?"

"After you committed a crime of kidnapping on three boys and a rabbit? No."

Jessica said, "The gun on the ground is the one that killed R.K. Maroon and Doom pulled the trigger. I was too late to stop him."

Judge Doom cried, "You'll never stop me, you will all die!"

Omar pulled out his stun gun and tried to shoot the judge, but Judge Doom got away.

Danyal looked around and asked, "Mana?"

Jessica saw a figure on the top of a building being surrounded and she cried, "Look up there!"

On top of the building was Natius surrounded by Riku and Kairi.

Kairi said, "Listen we don't want to hurt you, please come with us."

Natius asked as he backed away to the edge of the building, "Why should I? You guys kidnapped me, Mahad and Anakin."

Riku answered with concern in his voice, "We wanted to protect you. Please come with us, we're sorry."

Natius looked down and he started to hear a voice that said, "Spread your hands and fall only then you'll unlock the true power of my soul."

Mana came in opening the door and saw Natius arms spread afar and he fell from the building.

Mana cried, "No!" and she saw the hooded figures and she asked, "Are you Riku and Kairi?"

Both of them nodded and they followed Mana to the others.

Mana started to run to the others crying, "Valiant! Guys!"

She ran up to Danyal tears welling in her eyes, "Natius has…! Natius has…!"

When she reached Danyal and the others she started to cry with Mahad comforting his little sister as the girl said between sobs, "I don't know if I'm meant for this weapon."

Danyal said, "Mana, let me tell you something, you have managed to defend yourself from someone trying to take you."

Mana looked at the girl and she asked, "Why would this scythe pick me?"

Danyal explained, "It is probably a representation of your inner strength."

Mana muttered, "I wish I was back at home with my adopted mama."

Danyal said, "Mana, we are heading home once we clear this case."

Ughie started to hear a siren and she said, "Weasels!"

Valiant stuck out his thumb summoning Benny the Cab and Anakin played his dagger flute to summon Marahute.

Marahute said, "Come on."

Anakin, Danyal, Bianca, Zander, Mana, and Mahad climbed on Marahute started to fly, Valiant and Jessica went in Benny and Benny drove off.

Sora, Riku and Kairi followed them by foot.

Mahad asked, "How long do you know it was Doom?"

Jessica explained that Acme left her the will and when she opened it, it was a blank piece of paper.

Anakin said, "We need to find Roger and Natius, otherwise there is a possibility of them getting killed."

Marahute started to speed her way and just when they reached the end of the tunnel.

Judge Doom knocked a vat of Dip into the road causing Benny to crash.

Marahute said, "Hold on!"

She flapped her wings sending Judge Doom flying and she landed our heroes to the ground.

Mana took out her scythe and she said, "Come at me bro."

Vandela asked, "Can we really take them on?"

Toboé smiled, "Yeah, I'm having weasels tonight!"

Simba snarled, "Touch them and I will make you regret it."

The hooded man extended his hands and started to magnetize the weapons and started to change the pets back to their original forms.

The hooded man said, "Oh Sekhmet I was dying to introduce myself after those six years of rotting in that dump!"

Mahad snapped, "Jafar get your hands off my sister!"

The hooded man snapped, "Is that a way to talk to your father?"

Mahad snarled, "You are not my father, after you tried to kill my little sister, I chose to brush off my stigma old man Ababwa! Ironic because I am descended from the legendary Aladdin through your side and you caused me and my sister a lot of harm."

Suddenly a flaming bird appeared landing on the ground and the bird turned into Natius, but his eyes were a flaming orange.

Mana cried, "Natius, you're alive!"

Natius looked over to Judge Doom and he said, "Judge Doom, you should know that I come to exile you from this very world. You have conspired to destroy Toontown, thus extinguishing laughter of children and adults alike, and all for a useless freeway and you bought the red car to dismantle it forcing people to drive to Pasaneda, you hate toons, yet you are nothing more than a hypocritical murderer! Let your true self be revealed, Baron Von Rotten. This also applies to you Jafar Ababwa!"

A fire started to form around Judge Doom and the hooded man burning the disguises to reveal, a pale man with white hair, red eyes that burn with hate, garbed in his robes.

He said as his voice was getting squeakier and higher, "I have expected you to show your true form Firebird! I killed Valiant's brother and I talked JUST LIKE THIS!"

Riku, Sora and Kairi stared in horror and they tried to fight him using their keyblades, but they were sent flying to a pillar knocking them out.

Jafar Ababwa was a man with a fair tan like his children, blood shot red eyes from the over-exhaustion of spending his days in a prison cell garbed in red and black robes and he was carrying a staff that had a demonic clown on the tip.

He said, "I was the one who plotted your little sister to be taken because I wanted to do something that I should have done six years ago."

He tapped his staff and two boxes appeared.

Mana was magnetized into the box and she cried, "Help!"

Jafar started to summon multiple swords drenched in dip and snake venom.

He said, "Now little Sekhmet, you'll feel all the shames you brought on this family."

While the man was not looking Mahad took his book of shadows and he muttered a spell and took the respected weapons and slinked back to the group who were watching the swords that about to pierce the box.

Danyal muttered, "No."

She saw the other box that was opening and Mana came out unscathed and she ran to the team and she said, "I'm alive."

Zander asked, "If you came unscathed, then who is getting stabbed?"

Judge Doom cried in his high voice, "Help!"

The swords started to pierce his body and felt the searing agony as the dip drenched swords started to enter in his blood stream as he yelled, "I'm melting!"

Judge Doom was dead.

Mahad cried, "Hey guys catch!"

Zander took his staff and he tapped it to the ground and suddenly some demonic spirits started to form around the old man and they as demonic hands started to form around grabbing the old man's legs.

Demons: Are you ready?!

Jafar tried to fight to get out their grip as he snapped as he was pointing to Mana, "She's ready, not me! Let me go!"

Demons: Are you ready?!

Jafar started to feel a flaming sensation and his face was starting melt as he got closer the fires.

He cried in a desperate plea, "My son, my daughter, I'm so sorry. Please save me!"

Mahad said coldly, "No!"

Jafar Ababwa was dragged into the pits of the Netherworld Prison to pay for his misdeed, and there was nothing left of the man, but his cane.

Mahad asked, "What should I do with-?"

When he saw the demonic clown he screamed as he was slamming the tip of the cane to the ground, "Die! Die! Die!"

Mana laughed at his brother's panic attack and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You and your fear of clowns," answered Mana

Natius felt a flaming surge leaving him and he asked as he opened his eyes that were back to color of a hazelnut, "What just happened?"

They saw Roger Rabbit driving by and he asked, "What'd I miss?"

He looked up and he saw the corpse of Judge Doom and he asked, "Jumping Jeepers what happened?"

Bianca answered, "Mahad, saved his sister and switched the victims of the stabbing box out behind his father's back and Zander had Mahad's father dragged to h-"

Danyal snapped, "Bianca!"

Natius asked, "Remember our deal Roger? We need to find the gateway."

Roger Rabbit said, "Follow me."

Danyal with her dogs and cat, Anakin, Bianca, Natius, Mana, and Mahad with his cat mounted on Marahute, Toboé, Omar, and Vandela went into Roger's car.

Omar said, "You've had enough for one night."

Roger said, "We have to go back to Toontown."

Mahad asked, "Why?"

Roger explained, "There is a shrine dedicated to the Moon Rabbit and no one knows of the Rabbit's identity."

Natius pulled out his ocarina and our heroes proceeded into the shrine and Anakin saw a statue of a familiar rabbit that was garbed in armor.

Riku muttered, "Whoa. I wonder who that moon rabbit is."

Natius asked, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

Anakin snapped back into reality and he followed Natius. Riku muttered, "It looks like a temple that Ancient Greeks used to pay tributes to their gods."

Meanwhile, outside of the shrine as Roger was reading his love letter it revealed to be Marvin Acme's Will and the will revealed that Toontown was now owned by the Toons.

The toons started to cheer and just when things were about to be bright, an ominous hand loomed over the sky and Mickey muttered, "Chernabog."

-end of scene 4-

Sammy stopped running as after Roger led the past Rouges to the shrine to meet Oswald for the first time and return home, he saw his dead brother three feet away from him.

He dropped the sword.

"Have the sword already, it's not worth my time for now. My brother's dead and he didn't even know I existed" Sammy wept.

We were very careful to not allow him to see our faces as Sammy then ran off in sorrow to find dimension-hop in order to find a new home.

We tiptoed out of there while the other toons sang their song while returning to Toon town.

"That's all folks!" Porky exclaimed as we proceeded to search another world, 'Thundercats', to capture Lady Caine and return her to Corona.

Back in Corona while we were away…..

It had been a week since Rapunzel's hair grew back, and in that time she had been having nightmares about Mother Gothel and the mysterious rocks that she believes are telling her something. Cassandra still refuses to allow Rapunzel to tell Eugene or anyone about the night they sneaked out, and that it was her fault that her hair grew back in the first place.

She is worried that if word got out she could be sent to a convent. As far as everyone knows Rapunzel simply woke up that morning with long hair. Rapunzel does not like keeping secrets from Eugene, but to Cassandra's plea she says nothing.

While Eugene and Maximus are out visiting the Thugs at The Snuggly Duckling, Cassandra comes to Rapunzel with word about someone who could help them unravel the mystery of her hair. The person she is suggesting is someone named Varian, who is known to be some kind of wizard.

Fairly little is known about him. Rumors say that he is dangerous, but either way he is Rapunzel's best chance in finding out more about her hair.

Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal ride Fidello to a village outside the kingdom, passing the Snuggly Duckling where Eugene and Maximus spot them. Seeing their chance to escape from Big Nose's long poetry, they follow them to a rundown mill.

Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal go inside, and suddenly get their feet trapped into some kind of goo. They are confronted by the mysterious wizard known as Varian, only to find that he is in fact a just a young scientist who studies alchemy.

When Rapunzel and Cassandra first met him, he was wearing a black and gray coat and a gray bauta, which makes his eyes appear to be glowing a yellow-green color and makes his voice sound intimidating.

Then he proceeded to take off his mask.

Varian was a slender young man with fair skin, black hair with gray and brown highlights, freckles, two front buck teeth, and gray-blue eyes. He wears a gray shirt with a green patch sewn on to it, brown pants, dark brown apron, black gloves, dark brown shoes, and brown and gold goggles.

After freeing them from his specially made goo, Rapunzel and Cassandra get down to business on why they have come. Varian beings examining her hair, and the first thing they discover is that it no longer processes its magical healing powers. Varian then has Rapunzel restrained to some kind of machine, where they will run a series of tests on Rapunzel's hair.

During the tests, Eugene, observing from a window, thinks that Rapunzel is in trouble. He charges in to rescue her, only to realize that she is in no danger at all. Varian recognizes Eugene as Flynn Rider, however he is mistaken for the character in the books where Eugene took on the name. Suddenly, an earthquake trembles through the workshop. Varian remembers he needs to bring in a device that will print out the results of the tests.

Accompanied by Eugene, Varian finds what he is looking for and at the time shows Eugene his biggest project of all. Underneath the village, Varian has built five machines that will provide his village with hot running water. To Eugene they look unstable, and the chemical reactions they are triggering are the source of all the trembling.

Varian assures Eugene that nothing can go wrong, but Eugene thinks otherwise. Meanwhile, Rapunzel is down to only twelve tests, and trembles caused by the machines are becoming even more tense. Eugene gets worried, that he takes Varian aside and pleads for him to shut off those machines. So he goes underground to turn them down, only to realize it is already too late.

The condition of his machines become critical, setting off a series of earthquakes just as the tests on Rapunzel's hair are complete. However, Rapunzel is trapped in the machine and Eugene is unable to free her. Pretty soon the whole building begins to collapse. Rapunzel tells Eugene to save himself, but he chooses to stay with her as the ceiling collapses on top of them. However, they are saved by a protective shield generated by Rapunzel's hair.

Afterwards, the chaos is over, but Varian's village is all in rubble. Most of all, the results of the tests on Rapunzel's hair were lost when the building collapsed on them. Both Rapunzel and Eugene agree to no longer keep secrets from one another, and Rapunzel finally confesses the truth about what actually happened on the night her hair came back.

Hearing that Cassandra helped her sneak out, Eugene initially plots to turn her in, but decides not to after realizing how important she is to Rapunzel. He nevertheless shows gratitude in Rapunzel's honesty.

-To be continued at a later date-

 **Sorry this took so long but I have been experiencing writer's block for a few weeks and I'm only now starting to get more ideas thanks to the Tangled series and friends' suggestions.**

 **I'm currently reading all of my kingdom keepers books so they're also giving me ideas for other foreshadowing techniques.**

 **As more shows come on the air, hopefully my inspiration will go through the roof !**

 **Don't worry, I intent to do either a Descendants 2 tie-in story or a short so Uma gets a 'Proper' introduction as Mal's rival, something for the Duck tales reboot, a short possibly for the big hero 6 series and eventually a big crossover story with the Kingdom keepers themselves** **?**

 **So what would you like me to do next?**

 **If you have any theory suggestions that you would like me to include in the form of a AU short or Cannon short just send it in a PM or in a review ok?**

 **Oh and BTW my pal Sammy has a story called 'The Girl and the Trolls', it's an interesting Trolls story for sure set after the movie's ending so go and check it out and say that GraceKim1 sent you** **?**

 **Anyway, if you love getting Toffee goodness then you're in for a surprise in the next chapter** **?**

 **Oh and I will try to incorporate some of the newer flash stuff don't worry. I won't be doing that much time travel stuff (As I'm saving it for later). However, I AM planning to do something with the awesome musical episode the Flash and Supergirl did and do my own little spin on it *cheeky grin***

 **Yeah that's ALL you're getting out of me, kids XD**

 **So see ya next time,**

 **And Don't worry there will be shorts set after 'The Magic Awakens' soon as well as the tie-in stories. It's just a long process.**

 **So Read and review or Nick Wizard will sent Imaginary Gary on you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**

 **PS: I might have a small break through April since summer is coming soon and I'll be able to finish/edit/post the last chapter of 'The Magic Awakens' that you have all been waiting for.**

 **It does have the teaser for 'The Universal Knights' as originally planned; however I have added new 'scenes' to it. You might saw a certain demon with red flames is involded.**

 **See you real soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22- Spark of war, future missions and other mishaps!

 **Parts of this new high commission arc is based on a cool theory I read on the SVTFOE amino.**

 **So thank you for inspiring me to include it in my story! (Dysgraphic Ben created the 'Star's friends could be the next high commission' theory)**

 **There's some spoilers for the Tangled series along with minor spoilers for Samurai Jack season 5.**

 **There's some spoilers for TMNTs season 5.**

 **Kubo and the two strings characters and plot belong to the creators and the Larika company. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **The Barbie songs from the princess and the pauper along with the characters and plot belong to Mattel. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Some shorts are small hints of what the Kingdom keeper crossover will be like. All KK characters, the plot from the return trilogy etc belong to Ridley Pearson. I'm just borrowing them for the small tease of the crossover.**

 **The plot from Duet and Abra Kadabra along with the original songs belong to the flash, the creators and CW. I'm just borrowing them.**

The small spark of war:

Toffee used the wand now part of his arm to open a portal to Earth in order to get his finger back.

Meanwhile Rasticore was now half way through his growing phase as half of his upper-body was now visible again.

When Ludo-Toffee reached Marco's house; it was unguarded as his parents were out at a parent meeting with the principal about school business in the new school year even though it was now summer time for them.

Ludo-Toffee burst into the house and detected energy from the 'spare room' which used to be Star's grand creation of a royal bedroom.

The white closet door was still there.

He opened and all that was inside was a singer grey finger.

He smiled as he used left hand to pick it up.

"Now to gather an army" Toffee muttered, casually as he headed back to Mewni.

So he went on to track down the monsters that knew Buff Frog along with Rasticore (Eventually), Ludo's Eagle and Spider for his growing army.

Inside Ludo's mind again…

 _"_ _Please let me go! I had my own plans to get better with magic and face Star in battle again" Ludo pleaded._

"Let you go?!" Toffee scoffed.

He laughed, coldly.

"No, I need your body in order to get mine back so you're not come back understand?!" Toffee cried.

 _"_ _I'll do anything just please let me have my body back!" Ludo begged him._

Toffee then decided to flat out ignore him entirely.

Meanwhile, Moon Butterfly had managed to contact Marco and Starfan13 in order to rescue Reyes from her prison with help from Dennis, Ludo's younger brother who could fly.

Together, they organised a heist-like rescue to get to Reyes inside the dungeon she was trapped in.

Once they rescued Reyes, Star explained to her mother what had happened in season 1 to get her up to speed.

Heckpoo, Rhommbulus and Omnitraxus prime gathered Janna, Tom, Ponyhead, Kelly, Dennis and Marco together.

Then they proceeded to appoint Janna, Tom, Ponyhead and Kelly to be Star's future high commission council and be Star's guardians with Dennis and Marco as her special knights

The alternative monsters, Molly and Lilian were along on their side along with the Mewmans Reyes had inspired but it still wasn't enough…

Ludo-Toffee had absorbed Glossaryck off-screen before the high commission members had found the empty book before the confrontation in 'Starcrushed' yet now he was making the green portal bigger to steal more magic as a means to inspire monsters to rise up to the butterfly family

Star sent Dennis out to find Ludo with Tom as back-up but at a distance

"Ludo, Please come back to us, Brother. I miss you" Dennis pleaded.

Ludo struggled internally to fight control over Toffee but Toffee overpowered him and reattach his missing finger to his right hand.

Then Toffee used that finger to re-mould Ludo's body into his and smiled.

"Ludo! No!" Dennis cried in despair.

End of Toffee short

The Barbie cruisade

The next world we had to go through was the Barbie one; mainly one of the film worlds of my childhood: The princess and the Pauper.

When we arrived, the blonde princess called Anneliese and her brunette look-a-like called Erika with her cat that identified as a dog (just couldn't be able to meow like a normal cat) were singing one of my favourite songs as they had literally just met:

"You're the Princess?" Erika asked.

"I'm savoring a first, and last, taste of freedom before getting married next week to a total stranger..." Anneliese replied.

"At least you're not an indentured servant..." Erika stated.

""Indentured servant"?" Anneliese echoed in confusion.

Then the two proceed to sing 'I am a girl like you'.

"Yes, I am a girl like you!" I sang with them as the end while grinning wildly.

"Hello, who are you?" Erika asked.

Erika has light skin and blue eyes. Erika's hair is slightly wavy and brown, her bangs are held back with a braid. Erika's main dress color is light blue. It has sleeves that go halfway down her arm, with a ribbon and white mesh. The bodice has crossed, pink ribbons down the middle and is blue on the outside. The skirt is blue with white and pink in the middle, with flowers on the white part. It was her only dress before being disguised as Princess Anneliese.

Anneliese is a young girl with light skin, and bright blue eyes. Her hair is long, wavy, and blonde. It reaches her mid-back, and she has some of her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a knot. The end of her hair is styled with heavy ringlets. Anneliese has a unique, crown-shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

Her pink gown, which she thinks looks complicated, was made and sewn by Erika when she was working at Madame Carp's Dress Emporium. Its opening has mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is divided into three, the middle part being white with gold designs and a rose design on top, while the others are pink. The sleeves have the same netting as the opening of her dress.

The bottom part of the bodice has the same mesh, and there was golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all pink, and it has a netting and there are sparkles on it. She wears pink shoes. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace if there is a family portrait, like the one when Julian takes Erika to her room.

"I'm Grace. I'm a huge fan of your song. We're the Disney Knights and we're looking for any suspicious activity to stop anymore cults being form" I replied.

"Cults?!" Anneliese cried which made the village people begin to panic in fear.

"Keep your voice down. Not everyone can know what we're doing so you have to go and calm them down. Anneliese, can you help us check the castle?" Sky asked, softly.

"Alright, I can get you inside as guards somehow" Anneliese promised.

Patch decided to help Wolfie find his inner cat AND dog qualities as he got Deadpool to teleport the two cats away from home for a little bit.

Inside the castle, Preminger was planning to marry the princess.

"Hey, Mister idiot. Marry her mother instead and threaten to kill both the princess and her twin friend as a leverage instead" CJ offered.

"That's a great idea, my dear. Thank you for the suggestion" Preminger replied as his twin goons, Nik and Nak threw her in the mine shaft with both the princess and Derek while Preminger went back to the castle to convince the Queen to marry him.

Meanwhile….

As we looked around the castle for anything suspicious, when a figure swooped past us at lightning speed.

It was Ashi was wielding a kusarigama which was designed with a spike circle at the loose end rather than an iron ball.

The High Priestess had requested Lady Caine to bring her with them to the Barbie world as she was great at stealth and could be great at killing at high speeds.

"Come out, whoever you are!" I cried.

"Are you in league with the Samurai?" Ashi asked.

"Why do you care? Jack is the good guy" I stated.

"Then why did he try to kill one of my sisters?!" Ashi cried as she swung her weapon at us and we dodged quickly.

"He must have thought you were robots because that's all he's ever fought!" I pointed out.

Ashi paused as she heard footsteps and dashed back into the shadows again.

CJ and King Derek were coming this way.

"So you see, no one can find the princess at this time so Preminger is going to marry the Queen to save the Kingdom" CJ was explaining.

She looked up and saw us acting as guard detectives.

"Hello Guards, Any luck finding the princess?" Derek asked.

"Not yet" I replied in a half-gruff voice.

"Well keep us posted" Derek smiled as he continued walking while CJ glared at us while his back was turned.

"Great, CJ is here as well. We need to find the princesses fast" Green stated.

Patch got a vision of the princess, Erika and Jullian trapped inside the mine as it was flooding with water.

"Wolfie, you're a unique cat that you could define a new way of showing possible trans animals in general. Are you ready to rescue your masters?" Patch asked him.

"Yes" Wolfie replied.

"Are you, Seferina?" Patch asked her.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Then Deadpool, send us back to my master" Patch declared.

With a flick of a switch, they were sent back to their world in a flash.

"Patch? But I thought you were doing adventures with Deadpool and your other feline buddies" I pointed out in confusion.

"No time to explain that, The princess, Erika and her friend are in danger and we can take you to them" Patch replied.

On that note, we followed the cats to the mine shaft.

Meanwhile, Preminger was trying to convince the queen to marry him for the sake of her kingdom through singing 'How can I refuse?'.

"You can't bring my daughter back." Queen Genevieve pointed out.

Preminger (speaking):

"Too true, but I can provide the answer to saving your kingdom. A little business venture of mine was very successful. You could say I struck gold! I'm as wealthy as King Dominick." Preminger replied.

 **-Play 'How can I refuse reprise'-**

Preminger placed a ring on her finger to show that they were engaged to each other.

The queen sighed as she felt miserable about the situation.

The servants were put to work for the preparations in order to fast track the ceremony.

Back in the mine shaft…

We were teleported _inside_ the room the girls and Julian were stuck in.

It was now half-way full of water and the girls were trying to stay afloat and find a way out.

However when we were dropped into that room, we ended up under water!

The only person who was on the other side of the door other than the cats was…Ashi!

"I could open this door so you can escape this way but then again, you are in league with the Samurai so I'll let you drown instead!" She barked, cruelly as she turned away to make us spite her.

"Let them go right now!" Patch growled as he unveiled his wings.

"A talking cat with wings? Shocker (!)" CJ said, in mild amusement.

"If you don't release them, I will kill you myself!" Patch threatened.

"You really want to drag this out? Soon they're all going to run out of air and there's nothing you can do about it" CJ stated as she began to walk away.

As this had all been going on, I thought about Jean, my love for musicals and the fact that I might never see my dear patch again.

I saw the princess, Erika and Julian escape in a floating bucket and started to relax too much.

Everyone was weakening as the oxygen we had begun to run out faster.

'No…This can't be the end' I thought as I was losing consciousness and as I felt light-headed as deep down I knew I was going to die.

However, Music Meister had been watching this whole time and teleported us to Star labs to get resuscitated.

Patch, Wolfie and Serafina rushed back to the castle as the princess got there in time to stop and wedding.

"Hold it! I reveal to you my new Barbie cult!" Ashi cried as a group of masked people in pink came out of the shadows.

Everyone began to scream and run away in a panic.

"Guys, please calm down. Guards, Arrest him!" Annaliese cried.

So Preminger was taken away to prision just as he noticed his former minions were part of the new Barbie cult Ashi had made for Nick Wizard.

"No way!" He cried in disbelief.

"Guys, We're going to regroup in a special place now follow me!" Ashi decleared as she lead them through a secret portal to Nick Wizard's hideout.

Once everyone was calmed down by the guard, The princess could get to the ending.

"Erika, tell Derek how you feel" Patch whispered.

"But I…" She began.

He placed his paw on her hand and showed how the time she had spent with him disguised as the princess which made her feel warm inside.

"Derek, I love you" Erika said.

"Mother, I can't marry Derek. I love Julian and I know how to save our kingdom with Geodes" The princess reassured her mother.

With these crystals, the economy grew again and the cruel seamstress dress shop owner was paid her debt at last.

Erkia got to go around the world and sing like she always dreamed then came back to get married at same time as Anneliese and Jullian along with Wolfie and Serafina who somehow had kittens who meowed AND barked.

Erika's wedding gown is white and dark blue. It has blue stripes down the bodice and on the skirt. There is a white mesh on the top and the sleeves. The skirt has wavy folds on the bottom. Her veil has three blue roses on the top.

Her wedding gown almost looks like her pink gown. The opening has the same netting, and the top was divided into three. Its skirt has two parts, the outer part of it (which is the cover) has a rose design on it, and the inner part of it is white. Her veil has a golden border on it, and she wears her tiara in top of her head and white shoes. Anneliese also sometimes wears a tiara.

Then the two girls sang the end song 'Written in your heart'.

At in Star labs….

The team managed to bring us back only find out that we weren't in the Barbie 'movie-verse' anymore.

"Where are they heading now?" I asked.

"Who?" Barry asked in response.

"CJ, Lady Caine and Ashi" I answered.

"Back in Corona" Cisco said, gravely.

"We have to…go" I said while grunting in pain.

"You can't leave yet. We have to do more tests and you need to rest" Caitlin pointed out.

"Why don't we do this task for you?" Barry offered.

"Well, Wally and Cisco can. Barry, you need to stay here in case Music Meister comes back" I whispered.

At the same time….

Samurai Jack had killed one sister already: Ami, the one who wielded the kanabo and a dagger.

The others were coming after him:

Aki wielded a kusagi-gama.

Achi wielded dual sai.

Ati wielded a kanabo.

Axi wielded a naginata.

Avi wielded dual butterfly swords known as kusagi-gama.

Patch along with his feline friends got teleported with Deadpool to where Samurai Jack was to help him face the remaining Daughters of Aku.

Back in Corona….

King Frederic announces the five hundredth Good Will Gopher Grab, a festival set around a gopher running wild around an arena with people trying to catch it, the one who succeeds wins. As it is Rapunzel's first festival, she redesigned the "Gopher Grab Seal of Good Will", which acts as the price of the competition. As the king lifts the covering everyone cheers for Rapunzel except for one man booing her. The princess' inexperience leads to her thinking that this is also a cheer.

Later as she walks through town with Eugene he comments on how the people of the kingdom like her. Rapunzel is proud and, not knowing what "Boo" means, happy about that. Eugene tells her to forget it but Rapunzel still doesn't notice her mistake.

It's up to Cassandra and Eugene to tell her the meaning of the cheer as she calls it. Naturally, she is shocked when Cassandra tells her what the person really meant: He hates her. This causes Rapunzel to wonder why the man does not like her and what his reason was.

While Eugene and Cassandra who is in charge of taking care of the gopher for the tournament as it represents tradition try to tell her that not everyone has to like everyone else, she means to ignore at first it but failed.

As she tries to calm herself down at a café she finally sees the person responsible for her state of mind: a nice, little old man. As he rides by in a carriage he booes her again shocking the princess even more and making her determined to win him, her naysayer, over.

CJ and Lady Caine arrived back in Corona and rounded up her gang.

"Lady Caine, You and your gang will have to lay low for a while." CJ urged.

"And where will you be going?" Lady Caine asked.

"I'm going to return the High Priestess to her world and then take Ashi to 'Kubo and the Two string" CJ replied.

Back at the castle she paints a picture of this man as Eugene bursts in and identifies the man as Monty. Rapunzel asks why he knows him and unfortunately Eugene's answer is not quite what she expected as he tells her that Monty is well known for being a nice, sweet guy not for being rude.

Eugene is equally shocked as he finds out Monty booed Rapunzel because of Monty's reputation of being the nicest man in town. He tries to fix his mistake by claiming it is not Monty but fails as Stan the Guard comes in, recognizing him as Uncle Monty who is loved by everyone.

He draws Rapunzel a map to his shop, but spelling it "Sweat shop" instead of "Sweet shop". Rapunzel leaves against Eugene's advice believing it's just a simple misunderstanding between her and Monty.

After that Eugene goes to Cassandra who is still busy with preparing the gopher for the festival. He doesn't understand why Rapunzel is so determined to win over her naysayer. Cassandra bluntly leaves him alone with the gopher to get something and after she leaves he starts eating the bim-berries which were supposed to be eaten by the gopher.

Upon arriving in town she is at first surprised as she wonders why someone would like a Sweat shop owner as she realizes it is a sweet shop he owns. She steps in and sees Monty as he gives chocolate to the children, noticing the gopher grab seals on the wall.

Eventually she approaches him and tries to be friendly to him but Monty refuses to be nice to her even purposely giving her candy which was lying on the floor. As Rapunzel tries to clear the situation he accuses her of trying to throw him into the dungeon for booing her at the ceremony and makes her go out brokenhearted and more determined than ever to win him over.

She starts by making a green scarf for him but he throws it back in her face, apparently because he doesn't like the color. Her next project is making a chocolate sculpture of Monty's head but he complains about it being hollow and throws her and the sculpture out again.

Rapunzel now tries decorating his shop sign by painting it. To her shock that still doesn't satisfy Monty as he yells at her it was from his great-grandfather. As nothing she does seems to have any effect she joins Eugene as he sits a tent, still eating berries.

Rapunzel falls depressingly on a couch. Cassandra tells her to give up but she refuses to do so and decides to disguise herself to make friends with him.

Rapunzel, now with a brown wig, glasses and a long orange cloak hiding her hair, visits Monty in his shop. She trips over her statue but Monty catches her before she can hit the ground. He tells her he intended to use the sculpture she made as a door stopper.

Now Monty asks for her name, naturally she doesn't want him to find out who she really is and says her name is Miss Misty. After she orders some jelly beans, not the green ones, he starts to like her and gets her the jelly beans from his personal storage where he already picked out his least favourite ones.

Back at the tent Cassandra notices that the bim-berries are gone and immediately blames Eugene who denies it at first but has to give in as there is still berry juice on his teeth. Cassandra gets mad and harshly orders him to get some new bim-berries as she needs the gopher to run at the festival.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, still in disguise, enjoys having Monty tell some stories about how his ancestors won the gopher grab. His wish is to win it too but every time it slipped through his fingers.

To cheer himself and his new friend up, he leads her to a statue of Rapunzel and throws tomatoes at it and after her request he tells her he loathes the princess but before he can tell her the reason they are interrupted by the bells ringing indicating that the festival is starting soon.

Monty runs to the location where the event will take place with "Misty" following him. She suggests to take part in the tournament together which Monty gladly accepts.

In the mean-time Eugene got dim-berries for the gopher and Cassandra is too busy to notice that the berries Eugene brought are the wrong ones.

She feeds them to Gregorial the gopher but as the animal eats really slowly Eugene buys her time by giving a speech in front of the competitors. Cassandra brings in the gopher locked in a toy castle at just the right moment but as she opens the door the gopher at first doesn't come out.

Unfortunately, after a few seconds the now crazy gopher storms out faster than ever because of the dim-berries it was given by mistake.

Monty catches it but it slips through once again. Cassandra finally realizes Eugene brought the wrong berries and is angry with him for that as it causes hyperactivity in rodents.

Nobody succeeds in catching the gopher as it's simply to fast and knocks everyone over. Since it was fed the wrong berries it gets so hyperactive that it digs a tunnel beneath the borders of the arena. Monty is determined to win and follows it into the woods with "Misty" behind him. They find the animal on a rock in a river. Monty wants to get to it by jumping over the rocks while Rapunzel suggests catching him on the other side by walking over a bridge.

The proud man doesn't listen, trips while trying to get the gopher and falls into the river which leads to a huge waterfall. Rapunzel tries to save him by getting him from the bridge mentioned before but as she stands on it, it starts breaking. As she gets Monty's hand the bridge gets even more unstable and is close to breaking leading her to lose her partner's hand. The man falls down the waterfall but is saved by Rapunzel who decided to let go of the disguise and used her hair to swing down the waterfall and save Monty.

Finally Rapunzel gets to know why he booed her, the reason being that she redesigned the traditional good will seal. He tells her how important tradition is to him and how she changed it since she came back. Still he admits she did inspire him to complete his dream of catching the gopher which is found in his pocket.

After that they decide they'll never be friends as Monty still doesn't like her tricking him and Rapunzel finally accepts not everyone has to like her and she realizes she doesn't like him either. In the end they shake hands, agreeing on not being friends, Monty wins the seal, as he gets it, Rapunzel booes him, and hangs it in his shop next to those of his forefathers and smiles at it.

XXXXXX

Two days later….

"You've been summoned, father" The twin witches reported in sync.

"Thank you, Daughters. Maybe they will help me get to Kubo" The Moon King pondered.

-End of long short-

 _The detour:_

 _Raphael and Casey chase a robed and hooded weirdo through the sewers. The two brawlers corner their quarry in a chamber but suddenly find themselves surrounded by a horde of identical weirdos, all with creepy glowing green eyes. Though short the creatures are surprisingly fast and strong and overwhelm Raph and Casey in seconds._

 _Before CJ reached Kubo's world, she stopped off in the turtles' world to see if they had any cults to recruit._

 _Turns out they had a very skilled one lead by Tiger Claw himself._

 _The cultist people were hooded mutant figures that were a part of the foot clan (They worship the foot clan and Shredder?)_

 _"_ _Sir, My name is CJ Hook. I wish to recruit your Cult for my master Nick Wizard as he wants to spread the influence of both his cult and other cults across the multiverse so Chernaborg can return stronger as a way of helping your goals" CJ announced._

 _"_ _May I meet this 'Nick Wizard' after the ceremony then?" Tiger claw asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I would be honoured to lead you there after you've done what you have planned" CJ replied as she hid in the shadows._

 _Later in the lair, Michelangelo returns from raiding the basement of the last video tape store in all of New York. To Leonardo's delight (and no one else's) the treasure trove contains all the rare VHS copies of Space Heroes: The Next Generation. He immediately slots one into the player and geeks out at Captain Ryan mocking the peaceful Nefrini race's attempt to negotiate for fairer taxes and ordering Cragshaw Jr. to blow them up. A beaten Raph and Casey limp back into the lair and recount how they came upon the strange cultists attempting to perform some kind of sacrifice on a homeless person. Though Casey embellishes his re-telling he and Raph are both clearly bruised. Donatello muses that his sensors have been picking up a lot of activity lately but he assumed it was simply an influx of homeless people. Leo declares that they must do something about it._

 _In an underground chamber a hooded figure stands in front of a pentagram carved into an outcrop, addressing the horde of cultists as his children and ordering them the obtain the scroll of the Demodragons in order to bring forth a mighty being who will be able to resurrect their master._

 _The Turtles begin their search in the sewers, planting Donnie's homebrew motion sensors made from old toys five miles from the lair to track and triangulate the cultists' movements. As soon and Mikey and Leo are done, Leo's T-phone registers movement heading down a nearby tunnel._

 _They follow three of them to a penthouse, scaling the walls with only their bare hands._

 _Leo and Mikey watch through the building's glass dome as the cultists enter some sort of library, with a pentagram design built into the floor. They steal a scroll from a lectern and begin to chant in victory. The Turtles attack but are no match for their enemies' speed and strength. Mikey discovers they're also surprisingly durable when he attempts to sock one in the face only to plunge his fist into a mass of goo. The cultist carrying the scroll makes for the window but Mikey knocks it out of his hand with his grappling gun's hook. To the brother's shock all three dive out the window after the scroll and plunge to the alley several feet below._

 _They make their own way down assuming the enemy is dead, but as Mikey reaches for the scroll the nearby and totally unhurt cultist snags his wrist! Mikey cries out as all three drag him into the shadows, leaving Leo to try and fend off their stealth attacks. He slashes at one only for the creature to catch his blade in its hand. Mikey manages toss Leo the scroll but the leader is knocked to the ground by a single cultist, who simply dislocates his arm to make him release it. Leo looks up as Mikey is tossed in front of him and another cultist hefts an entire dumpster, preparing to bring it down on the outclassed ninjas. Fortunately, a police cruiser approaches and both sides vanish before the authorities can arrive._

 _The others tend to Leo and Mikey's wounds, Raph popping Leo's shoulder back into place, while Donnie researches the stolen scroll online. He discovers the penthouse belonged to a private collector of occult artefacts and that the scroll has been used for millennia to summon Kavaxas, leader of the demon race, though the attempts always end in tragedy. Mikey is enraptured with a vision of himself as a "Ghoulbuster" but is promptly brought back down to earth by Raph's slapping. Donnie notes that his new sensors have tracked movement at three points throughout the city, all converging somewhere in the middle of the sewers._

 _Leo stands before a shrine to Splinter in the dojo, contemplating the loss of his father, the pressures of leading the family, and the danger of the looming threat. He's startled by the sound of Splinter's voice and whips around to come face to face with the spirit of his sensei, who reassures him he will always be with his son and encouraging Leo to "find the light within". Splinter turns grave, warning that this light will be the only way to defeat these new occult enemies and that they are not what they appear to be. Leo asks what they are…and Donnie walks in, asking who he's talking. Leo looks away from his brother but the vision of Splinter is already gone. He puts aside his sadness and orders the team to move out while Donnie considers the photo on the shrine: Splinter with the four child Turtles._

 _The Turtles, April and Casey investigate the coordinates Donnie triangulated. April senses something but is unable to pinpoint it. Casey spots an unaware cultist sneaking down a tunnel and the gang follows. The cultist meets up with two others and uses a hidden wall entrance to enter their cavern. The teens follow, although Casey barely makes it before the entrance slams shut._

 _As they follow a torch lit tunnel the sound of chanting grows louder. From a ledge, they look down on the cultists bow and chanting before the pentagram as their leader takes the stage. He throws back his hood, revealing himself to be Tiger Claw!_

 _He congratulates his "children" and announces how he will summon Kavaxas and control him using another artefact, the seal of the ancients, which the Foot Cultists already have. Leo is momentarily stunned when everyone expectantly turns to him for a plan but recovers, ordering the others to distract the cult while he and Raph go for the Seal. Unfortunately, a group of cultists has snuck up on them, their minds too inhumane for April to sense!_

 _The group is captures and brought before Tiger Claw, who recounts how the Foot has been reborn. After their last battle the clan went underground, discovering the Foot Cultists in the sewers, all of them devoted to the Shredder. The Turtles are forced to watch as Tiger Claw performs the ritual, calling forth Kavaxas. A column of flame erupts from the pentagram, the force hurling everyone back and inadvertently freeing the teens. As Tiger Claw recovers, Kavaxas rises out of the clearing smoke, enraged at being summoned by a mere mortal. He unleashes his flame breath against Tiger Claw, but the warrior is protected by the flames power and the lord of the Demodragon's is reluctantly forced to obey his new "master." Tiger Claw's first order: display fealty to the Foot by destroying the Turtles!_

 _As Kavaxas takes to the air Mikey attempts to reason with him by offering his last slice of pizza. The demon destroys it with his flame breath, earning him the nickname "Hot Head". The group scatters from another breath blast and Mikey attempts to bring Kavaxas down by wrapping an extended nunchuck chain around his arm. Kavaxas simply sends green flame travelling down the chain and knocks Mikey back into Leo's arms. He displays further power by channelling his flame as beams through his fingertips, strafing the entire area and attacking both sides indiscriminately, uncaring when some cultists are almost crushed by falling stalactites._

 _Tiger Claw orders his new slave to only attack the Turtles and their allies, prompting the dragon to land and take the physical approach. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Casey attack him one after the other but Kavaxas beats them all out of his way as he simply walks forward. Leo uses his grappling line to build up momentum with a wall run and slashes at the dragon's head with both swords, but his weapons shatter harmlessly off the unperturbed enemy! Kavaxas notices Raph and Casey trying to pull Donnie up from where he's almost fallen off the outcrop and prepares a flame blast to destroy them. April throws herself between the three and the flames, protecting them all with a telekinetic force field._

 _Kavaxas is impressed by her "gift" and decides to claim it as his own…by eating her! April tries to push him back with her powers but Kavaxas simply walks through it, immune due to not coming from this physical reality. Before he can reach April he's distracted, but unhurt, by some of Casey's exploding pucks. Leo orders a retreat and Mikey helps April vanish with a smoke bomb. Kavaxas attempts to chase the group as they escape into the tunnels, firing a breath blast after them but a satisfied Tiger Claw uses the Seal to order him to stand down._

 _The team races through the sewers, putting as much distance between the cult's lair as they can before collapsing in a tunnel. They despair over Kavaxas' power and facing Tiger Claw's army when they could barely handle three. They turn to Leo and he notes that they at least know where the cult's lair is and just need a new plan of attack. He asks April if she sensed Kavaxas taking over the Foot as leader but all she could get a reading on is that Tiger Claw summoned the demon because he's crucial to the Foot's plans, whatever they may are._

 _Tiger Claw uses the Seal to bind Kavaxas to his will and force him to tell the truth, asking if it's true that the demon can resurrect the dead. Kavaxas promises (threatens?) that he has that power and so much more. Tiger Claw orders him to do whatever it takes to bring the Shredder back from the dead!_

 _"_ _Now CJ, take me to your leader" Tiger claw growled._

 _"_ _Yes, sir" CJ replied as she led the way._

 _The agreement was made and his cult was added to a long line of signed cults in Nick Wizard's arrangement._

"Now to visit Kubo's aunts" CJ mumbled to herself.

Then she remembered something and used Zevon's potion to summon Sun Flare, Celestia's version of 'Nightmare moon' from a universe where she was banished instead of Luna and Nightmare Rarity from the comics.

Nightmare Rarity is significantly taller than regular Rarity. Her coat is dark purple and her Cutie Mark is a modified version of Rarity's cutie mark, featuring stars and glimmer. Just like Rarity, her mane is groomed in an elegant hairdo, but hers is much longer, multicolored and somewhat etherealized, star-like glitters can be seen within her mane. Her eyes are a pale cold blue, with vertical pupils, and diamond-like glimmers can be seen within.

She sometimes wears crowns, usually incorporating crescent moons and diamond symbols. During her invasion of Ponyville, she wears a golden and very tacky version of Nightmare Moon's Armor, featuring a high collar and engraved with a lot of jewellery.

Sun Flare was a white, orange and yellow flame version of Nightmare moon's appearance but a lot scarier in personality.

"You guys are going to help Gaston train and if his little 'sidekick' reforms; Crush him" CJ ordered.

The two demon-like ponies nodded and went to work.

CJ then concentrated to feel relaxed again as she began to focus on her next task.

She went through a portal and arrived in the village Kubo lived near at night.

"Twin sisters, I need to speak with the Moon king!" CJ shouted.

-Partly continued at the end of the previous short-

The Tease (at the end of August but just after The Magic Awakens has ended):

"It's time to end this" Reverse flash said as he found the 'Kingdom Keepers' books and went inside it.

"I have received word that there are more heroes than just the Kingdom keepers from our old friend Maleficent" the voodoo witch told the other Overtakers.

"And you believe her?" a smooth-talking witch doctor questioned her.

"Why would you question the dark fairy? She may be dead where we are but she's not dead where 'They' are" Tia pointed out.

"Who exactly?" the other Overtakers asked.

"These 'Disney knights' that she speaks of. We're going to lead them all into a trap in the past and then the outsider will kill them all for us!" Tia cried.

They all cheered, not realising that someone invisible who was protected by projection shadow had heard everything.

Her name was Amanda and she had to find a way to pass the message to her friends before it was too late.

 **To be continued in the future as tie-in(Hopefully)-**

Facing the Music Meister (sometime after The Magic Awakens ends but before the Disney Knights are disbanded-in October-):

When the Music Meister put both Barry and Supergirl in a coma, we were contacted fast for extra back-up.

Mon-El, Jon'n, Cisco and Wally along with some of the others (Except for Sky, Bryn, and I) went after Music Meister.

However inside, Barry and Kara were in a 50's (?) musical with a plot that was similar to Romeo and Juliet except with three dads that were both part of a mob gang on different sides.

We got entranced by Music Meister and got different clothes.

At this specific time, Barry and Kara had just found out that Millie (Who looked EXACTLY like Iris) was 'kidnapped' and was getting help to find her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello there, are you the extra singers for our usual popular ones?" Grady (AKA Winn) asked.

"Yes, we are" Sky replied, nervously.

"Well get practising while you wait for them to get back!" Grady ordered as we hurried to get into place.

After the two friends helped Millie and Not-so-Mon-el tell their dads the truth, Barry and Kara got Grady's help with a new song.

We all sang 'Super friends' together.

A mob war between both parents and their groups began as we all tried to stop it only to get hit in the process.

Cisco helped Iris, Mon-El, Kenny and Mark reach the dream world we were all in in order to save their loved ones.

I remembered the sad memory of what happened at the battle with Nick Wizard only 4 months ago.

Then a figure covered in golden light that looked like Jean appeared and kissed me to bring me to life.

The music Meister revealed his true colours: as a loveable music trickster and nothing more.

Then Barry sang a beautiful song called 'Running home to you' and proposed to Iris who said 'yes':

Then sometime after, Barry encountered Abra Kadabra from the very distance future who apparently knew Savitar's identity but didn't reveal anything.

Caitlin was mortally injured, Julian managed to save her through surgery but then she died and Jullian took of her necklace to save her but it made her go full 'Killer Frost' mode now.

So we had to take her back to the mirror dimension for safe keeping as Barry planned to go to the future to learn more about Savitar.

"Well, We are victorious for one day" I stated.

"Then let's sing!" Sky cried.

So we sang 'A Friend for life' to celebrate our small victory.

Then we called the legends to keep Iris safe outside of time and away from Savitar at all costs.

-The end for now-

 **Well here's the next chapter of the shorts.**

 **I hope you like the future tease.**

 **I did my best to not spoiler anything but it's a bit difficult since I set like two shorts after the Magic Awakens' ending which I haven't posted just yet…..**

 **Does anyone like Persona games?**

 **WHO LIKES MUSICALS?! (Other than me of course XD )**

 **Small hint:**

 **Someone will die eventually…**

 **So um did you like my idea of the crossover and the fact that I'm doing my own version of the lion guard season 2 in my current story known as 'The Dark Roar rises'**

 **I hope the timeline isn't too confusing since the Descendants 2 short and a few other planned shorts will either occur in the summer time or later on after the shows/ movies have aired (I will hope have ideas to add to them).**

 **Well see you next time.**

 **I will be taking a small break from updating this story to focus on my Lion guard one and finish my assignment.**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23- sleepovers and anything additional…..

 **Some spoilers for Samurai Jack season 5, Rick and Morty season 3 (the first episode only),The Flash season 3 (Only for the past musician episode that occurred after the musical one).**

 **The storylines for all of those spoilers I just listed belong to the creators. I'm borrowing them for the sake of the plot.**

 **Lazy town belongs to the creators. I'm only borrowing one of the inconic characters because I love the meme and for the story.**

 **'** **Beep Beep I'm a sheep' is by Tom-ska and Black-Gryphon. I don't own the lyrics. I'm just borrowing them for the sleepover section.**

 **'** **Busted' is from Phineas and Ferb and belong to the writers. 'Wannabe' belongs to the Spicegirls and the song writers. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **The Zak storm characters, elements, Theme song and locations belong to Man of action, Jeremy Zag and the writers. I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

 **The 'Croods' characters belong to the creators and the Scene with Eep and Shay was Sammy's (AKA Samantha Peace HeartStar) idea. I'm just borrowing it for one of the shorts.**

 **'** **LA' and 'American Boy' belong to their respective singers and songwriters, I'm just borrowing them for the sake of a mix sing a long in my plot.**

 **So just be aware of tons of different spoilers this time.**

The Samurai Jack/ Ashi show continues:

CJ dropped off Ashi and the high priestess to their world again where the high priestess resumed her position and Ashi was thrown off a cliff by Jack to make sure the events taking place stayed the same.

Patch and his friends still had the wolf accompanying them as they went off to get some Szechuan sauce from 1998 for good ol' Rick.

Meanwhile….

Following a nightmare of fighting the Daughters of Aku, Jack wakes up in the snow, having survived the fall into the valley. Soon enough, a trail of blood leads him to Ashi's body, seemingly dead on impact.

Jack hallucinates that a murder of crows is taunting him for killing real humans, though he quickly defends his actions, claiming the Daughters already chose their path.

Unfortunately, Ashi also survived the fall, and Jack is forced to fight and tie her up once again.

As a restrained Ashi continues to badmouth him while swinging from a tree, Jack ponders her entire way of thinking, and decides to convince her he is not an enemy.

Before he can do so, however, a giant monster emerges from the ground and swallows them both whole.

Against repeated attacks from Ashi, Jack manages to save her and break their fall, landing in the bowels of the beast.

When they stop to rest, Ashi praises Aku and revels in her "victory," gloating that they are both trapped inside the monster and Jack will soon die as a result.

Jack is more positive, however, having experience exploring the innards of large creatures, and determines there must be another way out.

As Jack tries to explain that Aku is the true enemy, large blue-green creatures arrive and attempt to eat them, with Ashi kicking Jack towards the horde in another attempt to kill him.

Using one of their severed appendages as a makeshift sword, Jack kills several of the creatures before rescuing an unhelpful Ashi, strapping her to his back and retreating deeper into the monster.

While stopping to rest again, an unconscious Ashi dreams of her mother's command to kill Jack.

Waking up, she spots him nearby.

A small puff-ball creature appears before Jack and tries to convince him to escape without Ashi, believing she is only evil.

Jack refuses to listen, but the creature's opinion is shared by Jack's self-hallucination.

While Jack argues with himself to Ashi's confusion, she is kidnapped by a red crab-like creature, and Jack's hallucination is quick to notice. Ignoring his past self and snapping off a makeshift mace from the monster's body, Jack kills the creature that abducted Ashi and brings her back.

Unsurprisingly, she isn't grateful for the rescue. The small puff-ball from before asks if Jack was expecting a hug and a kiss.

As Jack presses onward, Ashi continues to rant about his inevitable demise while singing praise for Aku. Finally fed up, Jack once again tries and fails to reason with her before being forced to take shelter from a hail of needles.

While waiting for the storm to pass, Jack, in an attempt at small-talk, explains acupuncture to Ashi while removing their needles.

Eventually, after hiding from a centipede-like creature, Jack takes the pieces of its discarded exoskeleton as makeshift armor, taking Ashi's disgust as a compliment.

While climbing to a higher area, Jack determines a way out is close, causing Ashi to send them both falling. Fortunately, Jack manages to grab a makeshift vine and save them both, keeping Ashi on a longer leash for the rest of the climb.

Finally, after reaching the top, Ashi gazes in awe at the assorted flying creatures, while Jack spots an exit to the outside over a large pool of acid. As they hitch a ride on one of the flying creatures, a large, transparent fish-like predator spots them and gives chase.

Using the flyers to evade and hide, Jack and Ashi manage to reach the exit before it closes and escape from both monsters, landing in a surrounding ocean and freeing Ashi in the process.

Once outside, Jack rescues Ashi, then swims to a nearby desert island. Coming to her senses and spotting her sickle in the water, Ashi prepares to finally kill an exhausted Jack.

Before she can do so, however, a ladybug flies past, and Ashi recalls a moment in her youth when she interacted with a ladybug during a sparring session, only for it to be squished to death by the high priestess, claiming the insect was distracting her and generally "not part of Aku's Order."

As Jack interacts with the ladybug in a more harmless manner, Ashi drops her sickle after hearing her mother say "not part of Aku's Order," finally convinced that Jack is not her real enemy.

Ashi then meditates on the island with Jack, albeit from a distance. Making peace with Jack.

Meanwhile…..

Three armies, including an elderly Scotsman and his one hundred daughters, launched an assault on Aku's lair. Inside, a very bored Aku takes notice and decides to deal with them, believing it will relieve him of his "malaise".

Aku swiftly destroys two of the armies, but allows the Scotsman's daughters to escape. The Scotsman himself stays behind to distract Aku and buy his daughters more time. Fed up with the Scotsman's frequent insults and praise for Jack, Aku simply vaporizes him with his eye beams, reducing him to a skeleton that disintegrates into ash, and returns to his lair, wondering why the Scotsman even bothered to mention the samurai.

The Scotsman's daughters soon return to mourn their father. Fortunately, thanks to the Celtic runes in his sword, he lives on as a ghost in his prime. The Scotsman and his daughters all agree to find Jack and continue the fight against Aku.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Ashi continues to question her purpose. The moon transforms into the high priestess' face, commanding Ashi to kill Jack in his sleep. Ashi refuses, informing her mother that Jack saved her life and she only wants to know the truth. Shocked at her daughter's "failure" and perceived weakness, the high priestess promptly dismisses her.

As the sun comes up, Ashi notices Jack running away and chases him to the water. Jack soon emerges on the back of a water dragon, having tamed it to take them back to the mainland. Once they arrive, Jack thanks the dragon for its help and bids farewell to Ashi.

That night, however, after Jack experiences a brief hallucination in his campfire, Ashi catches up with him, demanding to know the truth. Before they go to sleep, Ashi gazes up at the stars, asking if Aku created them. In response, Jack tells her one of his mother's bedtime stories about the creation of stars, and promises to show her the truth in the morning.

The next morning, Jack shows Ashi a single tree surrounded by spikes. It used to be a forest, until Aku destroyed in a display of power, leaving the lone tree as a reminder. He then takes her to the City of Aku. Jack steals some fresh clothes from local vendors to disguise himself, and shows her the dark side of this city.

An exiled criminal arrives from another world and is welcomed because of his evil nature. He's allowed to settle in a peaceful village and despite the village being occupied, he menacingly states it is no problem. This is able to further convince Ashi that Aku is evil, and she agrees to help defeat him. Jack disagrees, as without his sword, there is no other way to do so.

Shortly after, Jack and Ashi come across a wounded blue creature, who informs them that the children of his village were kidnapped and taken to a nearby factory to power a new Mega-Robot.

Upon infiltrating the factory, Jack and Ashi quickly find the children, who start chasing them after going feral from mind control. Jack keeps the children occupied while Ashi searches for the source of the mind control's signal, only to be captured and brought before a guard called the Dominator.

He sadistically tortures the "Samurai sympathizer" with electrocution while explaining the factory's plan, stopping only to recharge his armor. Seeing Jack being overwhelmed, Ashi endures the torture and breaks free of her restraints.

Fighting back the pain of 10,000 volts, she manages to knock the Dominator's helmet off and hurls him into the factory's control panel, killing him in the explosion and freeing the children. However, as the children's mind control implants short-circuit, they fall to the ground, appearing lifeless.

This causes Jack to cry out in agony and see the mysterious samurai who has been following him. The samurai tells Jack it is time for something, and Jack calmly accompanies him out of the facility.

Afterwards, while Ashi is searching for Jack, she finds the children and discovers they are all alive. She then calls out for Jack to tell him they succeeded, but he is nowhere to be found.

With Jack gone, Patch's team along with The Scotsman's family went off to search the ends of the earth to find him.

-A few days later-

Ashi was on an airship, traveling alone while looking for Samurai Jack.

Two large hooded creatures, believing that she is one of Aku's bounty hunters, approach and attack her, vowing she will not hurt the Samurai. Ashi quickly assures them she only wants to help Jack, believing he might be in danger. Convinced she is not an enemy, the creatures are revealed to be two Woolies, who tell Ashi the story of how Jack saved their people from the Chritchellites. Once the story ends and the airship arrives at its destination, Ashi thanks the Woolies and jumps from the ship, using her kusarigama to grab hold of a tree and safely land in the forest below.

Meanwhile, Scaramouch's severed head reactivates. Despite his handicap and destroyed mobile phone, he resolves to get in touch with Aku to inform him of Jack's missing sword.

While walking through the forest, Ashi comes across someone attacking a group of Beetle Drones. The hunters are revealed to be the Three Blind Archers, who Jack saved decades earlier. When Ashi confirms her allegiance to Jack, the Archers escort her back to their village, where they have erected a statue of Jack in his honor. After hearing their story of Jack's heroism, Ashi asks for the whereabouts of the Samurai. Though the Archers have not seen Jack since the day they were rescued, they remain loyal to him, and so Ashi continues her search.

Scaramouch eventually reaches a port town (the same port the Scotsman and Jack visited when the latter lost his memory from Episode XLV) and attempts to board a ship, only to be frequently stopped by a sailor on the dock for numerous reasons, including being one of Aku's deadliest assassins. Undeterred, Scaramouch finally manages to sneak aboard with help from a small-headed man and continues his mission.

That night, Ashi comes across a rave outside a village. When she inquires the whereabouts of Jack, the DJ (revealed to be an older Olivia) sings the story of how Jack saved them all from Aku's influence. Further convinced of Jack's heroism, Ashi presses on.

Approaching a waterfall in the forest, Ashi remembers the time her mother indoctrinated her and her sisters by having them dive into burning ashes, "becoming one with the darkness" and giving them their signature "outfits".

Diving into the river, Ashi spends the rest of the night scrubbing off her ashes, letting her hair down and creating a new outfit from nearby foliage, finally putting the past behind her.

Ashi was now wearing a florescent dress made from leaves, and let her hair down in a natural style.

While relaxing on the ship, Scaramouch spots a phone booth on the deck and tries to put in a call to Aku.

However, he is quickly drowned out by a nearby crowd of anthropomorphic dogs. When Scaramouch rudely explains that he's trying to use the phone, the dogs take offense and toss him overboard, much to his displeasure.

Back in the forest, Ashi stops at a tavern to get out of the rain. When Ashi asks the bartender (revealed to be an older Da Samurai) where to find Jack, he feigns hearing loss until she blurts out her intentions, causing all the tavern's patrons to gang up on her.

As the customers share their scars and agree that Jack is the best warrior in the world, Da Samurai tells Ashi the story of the time he met Jack and decided to change his ways afterwards, eventually becoming the owner of the tavern where they first met.

Demongo arrives shortly after, but leaves when he notices the terrible condition of the warriors there.

Demongo was a black shadowy former minion of Aku with blue eyes, a blue flame in his head, a red and black cape and now at least one skull that contains his essence after SOMEHOW surviving being crushed by Aku's bare hands (in a past season).

Upon exiting the tavern herself, Ashi encounters a strange girl with large eyes, who tells her she can find Jack by traveling north.

Ashi does so and finally finds Jack in a cemetery, being surrounded by the ghosts of other samurai. The Horseman soon appears and prepares to help Jack commit seppuku (A Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) for the latter's perceived failure.

As Ashi dodged the Omen's attacks and it tried to convince Jack about his failures, Ashi tried to get Jack back to his senses:

"Stop! (...) No, Hope lives it is everywhere! I've seen it, everyone you have touched... The people you have helped, you saved them! (...) Jack don't listen! You're being misguided! I've seen it, you've saved COUNTLESS innocents-but most of all. (...) You showed me the truth! You made me see that there's so much more to me than I know existed! You made me way more than what I was! (...) The hope you gave me SAVED MY LIFE! (...) No! The children they're alive... you saved them!" Ashi cried, desperately.

His confidence restored after hearing the truth, Jack managed to save Ashi from the Horseman, killing the apparition with the sword intended for his own disembowelment.

Once the ghosts of the other samurai return to their graves, Jack thanks Ashi for her help and compliments her new hairstyle and dress.

When Ashi asked what their next move is, Jack explained it is time to find his sword.

"Jack, we finally found you!" Patch cried.

"Patch, hello" Ashi said.

Patch hissed.

"Down boy, she is a friend" Samurai Jack reassured him and Patch relaxed.

"Oh, The Scotsman and his daughters are on their way. We need your help to kill Aku" Patch explained.

"I'll need to get my sword first. Patch, let your friends know that we are happy to help them in their time of need" Jack offered.

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell them know soon" Patch promised.

He then sent a message to me through a function on his collar about Jack and Ashi's offer which gave me an idea to ask Ashi for a small favour later on….

XXXX

"Demongo, You could be a useful ally for Nick Wizard. And while you're at it, see if you can recruit Robbie Rotten, the master of disguise and hilarious unintentional memes" Tiger Claw offered.

"Well I do need a new 'Mast-aa'(Master) since Aku 'Fired' me via smashing so I'm in and where can I find this 'Robbie Rotten' of the hilarious memes?" Demongo asked.

"In a world known as 'Lazytown'. Good luck" Tiger claw replied.

"Well this will be fun 'meme' adventure" Demongo chuckled as his bad pun and went off to find a way into this 'Lazy town' world.

-To be continued in part 2-

Waiting and hoping:

Sometime after Nick Wizard had attempted to interrogate Shay and both Shay and Eep had been placed in a dungeon with the other captured characters while wearing the tame collars that had some new alterations to them, Eep was largely confused about these events….

-Sammy's scene-

Eep sighed as she sat with her back against the wall in her and Shay's cell.

'What did that guy mean when he asked Shay why she hid that she could magically change her clothes?' she wondered.

 _'Because I can.' Shay's voice echoed in Eep's mind._

Eep jerked her head up and looked at Shay who was facing her with her eyes closed.

 _'No I'm not talking, I'm telepathic, I can read your mind and hear your thoughts and I can communicate through thoughts, like right now, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.'_

 _Shay's voice echoed._

'H-how…?' Eep wondered.

 _'I'll tell you,' Shay thought, 'but you can never tell anyone, okay? What we say in our thoughts stays in our thoughts got it?'_

'I-I don't under…' Eep started.

 _'Please, no one can find out about what I can do! It needs to stay between us.' Shay begged._

Eep nodded.

 _'Okay, so, I never actually had parents,' Shay confessed, 'I was made out of time and space itself and can alter it to my will, like how I was able to show you the lights. I also can travel between time and dimensions, like if I wanted to go live in a world where I was a mermaid, a girl who has the upper body of a human girl and the tail of a fish that lives under water I can just create a portal and go there. I can also use it to take my clothes and change them to fit wherever I'm at. I also can take something and change it to what I want, like with the lights. When I told you about the lights being the spirits of those who died, I was lying, but I changed it so it no longer was one, I made it so Guy really could get to see his parents again!'_

She glared and leaned in to Eep's face to the point that their noses almost touched.

 _'You are to NEVER tell him that EVER, understand?' Shay thought._

Eep nodded, remembering Shay's temper and her skills with a katana.

 _'Good.' Shay thought._

'But, I still don't understand Shay, why are you hiding this?' Eep wondered.

Shay sighed.

 _'Eep, so many of the places I've lived, if anyone found out about my powers, well, it would bring death, destruction, war! They'd try to kill me! What's worse is that it… it could end up making those I love and care about leave me!' Shay thought starting to cry._

Eep pulled her into a hug.

 _'I won't leave, or try to kill you, I promise.' She thought, 'You're my family, and family stick together.'_

Shay nodded.

'What do they want us for though?' Eep thought.

 _'Something about being a backup plan,' Shay thought, 'I think if whatever these idiots are planning doesn't work, they'll try to use us as leverage to get what they want.'_

 _'Is there any way we can escape and get home?' Eep silently asked._

 _'Not with these callers.' Shay thought tapping hers, 'They'll prevent us from leaving.'_

 _'Maybe we can call for help?' Eep suggested._

 _'No one will… hear… us…' Shay thought, 'unless…'_

'Unless what?' Eep wondered.

 _'Unless I can use my powers to make a phone and call my friend Lyla!' Shay thought, 'She can then get back up from her friends Marcy, or Chee Chee, or even this group Chee Chee's in, I think it's called the Disney Knights, but I could be wrong. I never actually met them myself, so I have no clue what they'll do, or can do, but it's worth a shot!'_

 _'I'm not gonna ask what any of that is because the chance of me getting to use, or understand it is probably zero, right?' Eep thought._

Shay nodded.

'Can't you use your powers to get rid of the collars though?' Eep wondered.

Shay shook her head.

'No, I can already tell they weakened my power, I'm struggling to even share my thoughts, I can't do much more, maybe if I were to rest some, but we need to act now!' She explained.

Shay took a deep breath and channelled her powers, clouds formed around her as she activated it, or at least that's what she saw, Eep on the other hand just saw wind randomly swirl around her making her braid and parts of hair framing her face stick vertically in the air before an odd-looking device appeared in Shay's hand.

"Whoa…" Eep whispered.

Shay panted as she lifted the phone, already struggling to stay awake. As quickly as she could she dialled Lyla's number and waited for her to answer, unfortunately she got her voice mail instead.

"L-Lyla… it's Shay, I… need you to get help, me and Eep, a girl in my new family… we were abducted by some… psycho called Nick Wizard, I think? … He's planning on using us as backup in case his plans don't… go… the way… he… wants. Please, send backup and help get us out of here! He put these collars on us, they're draining my power, I can't… keep using them… much longer… I'll text you… our… location. Please… help!" Shay said fighting the sleepy feeling she got.

She hung up and texted Lyla their coordinates before finally passing out due to exhaustion.

Eep placed her head in her lap and stoked her hair as the phone vanished.

 _'Don't worry Shay, I'm right here, and I'll never abandon you, we'll get through this. Together.' She thought._

-End of scene-

During this time, Lyla and friends were busy with their current band gig that she hadn't noticed the missed called.

However once it was over, she listened to the message and quickly sent a text to Chee Chee for Leif to read to her.

At this time, Chee Chee and Leif were in Watership Down looking for signs of CJ in that world when she got the text as her phone vibrated.

"Leif, my phone" Chee Chee whispered.

"Guys, we'll be right back" Leif promised the rabbits as they went through a portal to return to HQ as humans again to read the text.

"Chee Chee, It says 'Shay and Eep are held captive somewhere by Nick Wizard as his back-up plan" Leif read.

"We need to tell the others" Chee Chee stated.

"Tell them what?" CJ's voice echoed.

"Your friends will be allowed to leave once Nick Wizard is done using them so don't try to rescue them unless you want them to die quickly by Rita's hand" CJ threatened.

Leif growled.

"Fine, you win but you better not harm them." Leif hissed.

"We'll take GOOD care of them, I promise. You'll see them again eventually in another version of Disneyland of course" CJ explained, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Leif quickly texted back that they couldn't attempt to rescue them as it would mean risking their lives to Lyla and added at the end of the text 'BEEN BLACKMAILED' in red font at the end.

"See you around, 'Heroes'" CJ laughed as she left with the rouge part of the Efura rabbits that didn't merge with the watership down rabbits.

-Later that day, Once Chee Chee and Leif had returned from their mission and after the event of the 'Samurai Jack and Ashi show'….

"We'll get them back someday, I promise" Leif reassured Chee Chee.

"Hopefully, we can find someone willing to rescue them before the 'final battle'" Chee Chee sighed.

"Maybe we can" I stated as I revealed Ashi in her new green outfit to them.

"Her? But she helped CJ form those cults!" Chee Chee cried.

"It's a long story but she's changed now thanks to Samurai Jack" I explained.

"I can help, honest" Ashi added.

"Ok, let's see where this goes" Leif said with intrigue.

-to be continued someday-

Attempted escape and discovering a lost ship from near a familiar hideout:

While Shay had been trying to escape through contacting her friends, We got a tip from Master Fu about Zak Storm's world.

"So the only way to enter is with a necklace?" Sky asked.

"Not exactly, your hideout is in the same triangle just in a real-world mythological sense. You can get to Zak Storm's version of the triangle by finding the famous ship known as _The Chaos_. It will take you to Zak's crew and they will be able to tell you what happened to Zak Storm and Calabrass" Master Fu replied.

"Actually, I'm currently right here" A voice stated.

We turned around to see a Atlantean Princess in purple.

Crista was about half a head taller than Zak, had an average built with Caucasian skin that transitions purple with her scales. Her ears resemble human ears, except they are longer and pointed at the top, with the tips of her ears being pinkish purple, light pink eyes and dark pink hair are tied into a six-tipped starfish-like ponytail with light freckles wearing a golden crown with three spiky points on her head, a purple and blue ensemble with a large purple starfish with pink spots and a light yellow centre protects her torso with fin-like plates with a pink and purple tips are protecting her hips and lower back and pink fins are attached to her arms and legs.

Her nickname was Cece and she had a blaster gun.

"Hello, so you're the famous Disney Knights. The rest of the crew are on _The Chaos_ keeping our world alive. I'm here to let you know what happened to Zak and to get you to the ship as we can help stop Skullivar from creating cults. Someone has given him the idea to create a cult for a mysterious wizard in order to power something and I suspect that Zak and Cal are being used to power something as well" Cece explained.

Cece whistled and _The Chaos_ ship came rushing in through a portal with Caramba, Clovis and Crogar onboard.

The Chaos is mostly gray and white with yellow, green, and orange accents. Its sail is made of a blue glass-like substance. It can come apart down the middle and rest horizontally. The sails could possibly be solar panels and power The Chaos.

"Cece, if you're first mate in this crew then you can be Captain while Zak is away alright?" I suggested.

"Roger that, Chaos full speed ahead!" Cece cried as The Chaos flew through another portal back to the Triangle.

Then theme music began to play and I got really excited.

we all sang the 'Zak Storm theme song' with the main singer for the show while we were travelling.

Golden Bones was on his ship with his skeleton minions and both CJ and Harry at his side.

"So who do we form these 'cults' ?" Golden bones asked as his minions kept a look out for _The Chaos_ ship.

"Well we go around each sea of the triangle and try to recruit whoever is will to join your group for the cause and once each people have gathered, we'll add you to the list for Skullivar's sake so you can be accepted to the universal cult influence that will help a certain character reform" CJ explained.

"Ok and how powerful is your ally Savitar?" Golden Bones asked.

"Really powerful, he even told our leader that at some point we'll have Killer Frost on our side who will know Savitar's TRUE identity which we will use to our advantage" Harry added.

"Interesting" Golden Bones pondered.

With Skullivar's next plan being set, the skeleton minions picked up a reading from Vapir.

They proceeded to visit one of the towns in Vapir that was misty but had daily wind storms to recruit trapped citizens for their developing cult group for Skullivar.

Golden Bones recruited humans and Atlanteans from each of the 7 seas towns for his cult.

"Nick Wizard, We've created another cult known as the 'golden seas'" Harry reported.

"Good work, now bring Skulliar and some of the cult members through a portal before you go to the next location" Nick Wizard replied.

The Chaos appeared moments later.

"Where did you take Zak Storm?!" Cece cried to Golden Bones.

"Like I'm ever going to tell you" Golden Bones hissed.

We attacked Golden Bones just as Harry evacuated the new cult members through a portal to Nick Wizard.

"Patch, We need to give this team some much needed back-up" Deadpool stated through the fourth wall.

In response, Patch sent Lion to Crogar to help the crew fight Golden Bones as a distraction so we could go after Harry.

He went through the portal and ended up in 'Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses'.

-End of Zak storm short-

Garnet and Pearl's secret career gag:

 **This is inspired by MKwood's Pearl's secret career meme videos that mashap up LA by the Party and America boy by Estelle together. I don't own the lyrics I'm just borrowing them for this gag.**

[Garnet]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA

I really want to come kick it with you

You'll be my American boy

[Pearl]

Round and round, let the city turn

Party in the hills, we can party in the burbs

Roof on fire- Let it burn

Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned

Next day fine, I'm trynna get live

Pukin' in the morning, every day o'er drive

Gotta look good when I hit the beach

Wanna wanna Malibu, just can't speak

Stuck in traffic, still looking fly

When the sun in my eye

Loving every minute of this L.A livin'

'Cuz there ain't no limit.

[Garnet & (Pearl)]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

(Round and round)

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA

(LA livin')

I really want to (party in the burbs) come kick it with you (not concerned)

You'll be my American boy

[Garnet]

He said 'Hey Sister'

It's really really nice to meet ya

I just met this five foot seven guy who's just my type

I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking

Don't like his baggy jeans but I'ma like what's underneath it

And no I ain't been to MIA

I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits

[Peridot]

Saturday's big it's life in the hills

Forget your dreams, it must be fulfilled

The city's so full of hopes and dreams

If you look real close, it's busting at the seams

[Pearl]

No casting couch, I got my own pad

You can sell your soul, I bought my own bags

Cattle calls may break my balls

Droppin' names never hurt me, see!

[Garnet]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA

I really want to come kick it with you

You'll be my American boy

American boy~

[Garnet & Pearl]

Lalala...

(No casting couch, I got my own pad

You can sell your soul, I bought my own bags

Cattle calls may break my balls

Droppin' names never hurt me, see!)

You'll be my American boy

American boy~

[Garnet]

Can we get away this weekend

Take me to Broadway

Let's go shopping baby maybe then we'll go to a cafe

Let's go on the subway

Take me to your hood

I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good

Dress in all your fancy clothes

Sneaker's looking 'fresh to def' I'm lovin' those shell toes

Walkin' that walk

Talk that slick talk

I'm likin' this American Boy, American boy

[Pearl & Garnet]

Round and round, let the city turn

Party in the hills, we can party in the burbs

Roof on fire- Let it burn

Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned

Next day fine, I'm trynna get live

Pukin' in the morning, every day o'er drive

Gotta look good when I hit the beach

Wanna wanna Malibu, just can't speak (would you be my love, my love)

Stuck in traffic, still looking fly

When the sun in my eye (would you be mine)

Loving every minute of this L.A livin'

'Cuz there ain't no limit. (would you be my love, my love)

(American boy!)

[Garnet & Pearl]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

(Round and round)

Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (LA livin')

I really want to (party in the burbs) come kick it with you (not concerned)

You'll be my American Boy

Be my American Boy-

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (LA!)

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA (LA!)

I really want to come kick it with you

You'll be my American boy

American boy~

Lalala...

Will you be my American Boy, American Boy...

-end of song short-

 **Rick and Morty tales With Evil Morty:**

Rick was with his family sitting in a booth at an old fashioned American diner, Shoney's, talking about Rick's escape from space prison. Rick smells a rat and orders Jerry to fold himself over 12 times. "Jerry" only manages to contort himself into six folds, revealing that this is in fact a simulation based on Rick's memories.

A Galactic Federation agent named Cornvelious Daniel sitting in the next booth introduces himself, and reveals that he has been sent to gather information from Rick's mind via a brain-link. The agent makes it clear that Rick's brain will be liquefied at the end of the session, so he might as well revisit his memories one last time.

Meanwhile, Morty and his family are back on Earth, which is now being run by the Galactic Federation.

Unhappy with their current way of life, Summer decides to save Rick, and digs up the portal gun buried by Rick in the backyard next to his own alternate-dimension corpse. Morty tries to dissuade Summer from doing so, but when the family's robot butler Conroy turns hostile and attempts to confiscate the portal gun, Morty transports them all to his "cronenburg-world" family, which he and Rick C-137 abandoned previously.

After they arrive and destroy Conroy, Morty explains to Summer over dinner this world is proof that Rick does not care about anyone, especially his family. At this point, "cronenburg-world" Jerry smashes the portal gun, preventing Summer and Morty from leaving. Agents from the Council of Ricks show up to investigate the compromised portal gun, immobilizing "cronenburg-world" Jerry, Beth, and Summer.

As Summer informs the agents that Rick C-137 has been captured, the agents dispatch a Rick Council Seal Team to assassinate Rick C-137, and Summer and Morty are captured. At the subsequent kangaroo court aboard the Citadel of Ricks, both Summer and Morty speak out against the council in Rick C-137's defense, and Morty reveals that he never gave up on Rick and was just trying to protect his sister from the dangers of life with Rick involved.

Back in the brain-link simulation, Rick stops by a McDonalds drive-thru, and orders chicken McNuggets with Szechuan sauce. Rick then shows the agent a memory of how he lost his wife and Beth to an explosion, driving him to invent his first portal gun.

The agent collects the code of the portal gun and uploads it to the brain-link server. The agent then attempts to leave the brain-link, but his communication device fails. Rick reveals that the "code" uploaded was actually a virus giving him control of the entire system, and that the "memory" they visited was a completely fabricated origin story. Rick transfers his consciousness out of the brain-link into the physical body of the agent.

At this point, the Rick Council Seal Team shows up and destroys Rick C-137's old body. Rick manages to transfer his consciousness from his agent body to that of a Seal Team Rick. Rick C-137 (in his new body) kills the rest of the agents and makes his way to the teleportation control room of the Citadel of Ricks.

He teleports the entire Citadel back into the middle of the Federation prison, resulting in a heated battle between the two sides. Rick C-137 infiltrates the Council chamber and kills most of the Council of Ricks before ending up in a standoff with the final member, attempting to use Summer as a hostage.

With a clever bit of trickery, Rick and Morty combine efforts to save Summer and escape back to Earth, but not before Rick returns to the prison's control room and sends the Galactic Federation's currency plummeting to zero.

With the economy in shambles, the Federation follows suit, sending the whole galaxy into chaos and resulting in many aliens leaving Earth.

By the time Rick, Morty and Summer return home, Jerry is once again unemployed while Beth is simply relieved that her family is home safe and sound.

Unhappy with his father-in-law's return, Jerry demands that Beth choose between himself and Rick, leading to the two deciding on divorce.

Once Beth and Summer leave the garage, Morty thought about going to his room due to the idea of his parents divorcing but Rick stopped him in his tracks.

"Ahh, not so fast Morty. You heard your mom, we've got adventures to go on Morty. Just you and me, and sometimes your sister, and sometimes your mom, but NEVER your dad! You wanna know why Morty? Because he CROSSED me." Rick revealed.

"Take it easy Rick, That's dark" Morty pointed out while visibly scared.

"It gets darker Morty... Welcome to the darkest year of our adventures. First thing that's different, no more dad Morty. He threatened to turn me in to the government, so I made him and the government go away... I repla-burp-ced them both as the defacto-patriarch of your family, AND your universe.

Your mom wouldn't have accepted me if I came home without you and your sister. So now you know the REAL reason I rescued you.

I JUST TOOK OVER THE FAMILY MORTY! And if you tell your mom or sister I said any of this, I'll DENY it. And they'll take my side, because I'm a hero, Morty. And now you're gonna have to do whatever I say, Morty, FOREVER! A-and I-I'll go out and find some more of that Mulan, Szechuan Teriyaki dipping sauce, Morty. Because that's, that's what this is all about Morty!

Th-that's my one arm man. I'm not driven by avenging my dead family Morty, that was FAKE! I-I'm driven by finding that, McNugget Sauce. I want that Mulan McNugget Sauce, Morty. That's my series arc Morty!

If it takes 9 seasons, I WANT MY MCNUGGET DIPPING SAUCE SZECHUAN SAUCE MORTY! TH-THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA TAKE US, ALL THE WAY TO THE END MORTY! SEASON, 9 MORE SEASONS MORTY! Szechuan sauce?! 9 MORE SEASONS UNTIL I GET THAT DIPPING SZECHUAN SAUCE! FOR 97 MORE YEARS MORTY! I WANT THAT MCNUGGET SAUCE MORTY!" Rick cried.

During his rant, Morty was horrified and muttered 'Oh Geez', The f-word, 'nuggets', 'What the hell, rick?', 'What are you talking about', partly repeating some of the words Rick said and tried to escape but was trapped in the garage.

Meanwhile….

"C-137 Rick is alive, It's time to move out" Evil Morty ordered.

"Why?" Courtly asked.

"Because I have a plan!" Evil Morty cried.

"You said that four years ago and look where that got us" Courtly pointed out.

Evil Morty turned around.

He and Courtly along with Jackie Frost and Northwind were the only ones left of his 'team'.

"We need more allies. Maybe that Toffee guy can help us" Evil Morty pondered.

In the post-credits scene, Birdperson's corpse is reanimated with cybernetic parts and renamed "Phoenixperson". He and Tammy fly off into the distance, presumably to take revenge on Rick.

"Tammy, You and Phoenixperson will be paired up with Evil Morty for your next mission" Her commander reported.

"Why? We're on our way to find C-137 Rick" Tammy stated.

"Because Evil Morty might be C-137 Rick's original morty!" came the reply.

"Understood, sir. Phoenix Person, we need to change course for now" Tammy ordered.

Phoenixperson nodded as he changed course.

"Evil Morty, Your team will be having a meeting with Toffee while you go on a mission with Federation operative Tammy and Phoenixperson" Nick Wizard ordered.

Evil Morty sighed.

"Fine, at least this will get me into the plot at last" Evil Morty muttered.

Meanwhile…

Skullivar was waiting for Calabrass to be delivered to him and sent Golden Bones out to take out Zak's crew since they were still potential threat even without Zak's help.

"I will gladly kill them all for you, master" Golden Bones stated.

-To be continued….-

Sleepover adventures 2!

We had another sleepover in between our training sessions in order to get some time to relax together.

"How about we do some karaoke?" Sky suggested.

"Great idea" Everyone agreed.

So the first song on the playlist was Wannabe by the Spice girls.

There was a magic flash as a robotic sheep joined the karaoke party as we sang 'Beep Beep I'm a sheep' together.

Meanwhile Candace and Vanessa were spying on Phineas and Ferb and Dr Dof respectively, however the catch was that all three of them were life-like robots while the real characters had gone off to find the two pistachio time travel protectors from 'Milo Murphy's law' while the girl duo sang their duet 'Busted'.

Patch was out looking for dragons and heard everyone singing songs together.

He smiled before continuing his quest...alone.

-end of short-

 **Sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to finish the Zak Storm short.**

 **But don't worry, I've started working on the Kingdom keepers crossover as well and I do plan on using Savitar's reveal to my advantage (I made do my own twist on how to stop Savitar doing the final fight where Iris is meant to die).**

 **Let's just say, I'm developing a few theories for the flash and I'm trying my best to come up with more ideas for a potential Miraculous and Zak Storm crossover, Moana Tie-in/ spiritual sequel with more god characters of legend etc.**

 **If you have any other ideas for other stories or potential tie-in just let me know ok? (And if you see any horrible reviews made by guest reviewers, report it immediately!)**

 **Next time we might see Captian Cold make a small cameo again as well.**

 **Oh and feel free to make suggestions for characters that could appear in Zak Storm's world.**

 **So see you next time!**

 **A few codes:**

 **1.** **Vnxoolydu kdv pdqb vhfuhwv...**

 **2.** **Vdylwdu dqg Dnx pljkw ehfrph iulhqgv**

 **3.** **'Wkh orrs fdq rqob eh eurnhq eb d qreoh vdfulilfh'...**

 **So read and review or Skullivar, Savitar and everyone in league with Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: I'll be finishing this college year soon and hopefully I'll do a few more shorts before doing a semi-finale that could directly link to 'the Magic awakens' ending in a unknowing bittersweet way.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24- Savitar's reveal, Samurai Jack's Enlightment, a pony cult and semi-adventures!

 **Spoilers for the rest of Samurai Jack season 5 and some spoilers for MLP season 7 and The flash season 3 (the last 3 episodes).**

 **'** **We are number one' and Robbie Rotten belongs to the Lazy Town creators. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Hanazuki, the locations, songs, Characters, story elements and items etc belong to Hasbro and the creators. I'm just borrowing for the story. (I recommend Hanazuki to everyone in the universe!:)**

 **Also there will be some theory/ speculation for the Samurai Jack Season 5 ending as I plan on add my own ideas into this ;D**

Part 2 of the Samurai Jack Adventure:

Demongo was in Lazy Town looking for Robbie.

Robbie was with his clones, preparing to sing his famous song.

Robbie normally wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy-blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links and a gold pocket watch with black and extremely slicked hair and his eyebrow, grey/brown eyes, was very thin and was the tallest character.

"Hey!

We are Number One

Hey!

We are Number One

Now listen closely

Here's a little lesson in trickery

This is going down in history

If you wanna be a Villain Number One

You have to chase a superhero on the run

Just follow my moves, and sneak around

Be careful not to make a sound

Shh

H

No, don't touch that!

We are Number One

Hey!

We are Number One

Ha ha ha

Now look at this net, that I just found

When I say go, be ready to throw

Go!

Throw it at him, not me!

Ugh, let's try something else

Now watch and learn, here's the deal

He'll slip and slide on this banana peel

Ha ha ha, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

Hey!" Robbie sang.

"I found you!" Demongo cried.

"And you are?" Robbie asked.

"I'm Demongo, I have an offer for you: We can help you become famous in the Villain community and help you feel appreciated if you come with me" Demongo replied.

"And what's in it for you?" Robbie asked.

"I get to have a new mas-aa and a new purpose, now let's go" Demogo stated.

So Demongo took Robbie to Nick Wizard while Jack was with Ashi by a campfire.

Jack explained to Ashi how he lost his sword:

-In the flashback-

After walking to the top of a mountain accompanied by three small rams, he jumped into the mountain's time portal, only to be pulled back by Aku, who proceeded to destroy the portal with his eye beams when Jack attempted to use it again, taunting him with the knowledge it was the last time portal in existence.

An angry Jack proceeded to lash out at Aku, who simply mutated the three rams into monstrous forms to "play with" the Samurai before escaping.

Jack fought and killed the corrupted rams, only to lose his sword in the process, perched precariously over the pit where the portal once stood.

When the rams reverted to their normal forms, Jack realized he had spilled innocent blood and tried to fetch his sword, but lost it due to a collapsing pillar that resulted from the struggle.

Back in the present, Jack and Ashi arrive at the mountain on the back of a giant bird, using it to explore the depths of the pit. When they can't find the sword, Jack comes to the realization the sword left him instead of vice versa.

Back outside, he decides to look for it spiritually by meditating. Ashi wants to come along, but Jack refuses, leaving her in charge of protecting him. As Jack meditates, Ashi spots an army in the distance, marching towards the mountain.

Jack searches the spiritual place for his sword, eventually reaching a house in the middle of a vast body of water. A monk outside asks Jack if he is lost. When Jack says yes, the monk invites him inside to make tea.

While Jack prepares tea for the monk, the army from earlier arrives at the mountain to kill him. Ashi confronts the large force, to their amusement, but she manages to singlehandedly fight and defeat them all. Shortly after, however, Ashi spots another hostile near the top of the mountain and calls for the large bird to help her get back to higher ground.

The assassin fires an arrow at Jack, but Ashi catches it just in time, using a stone slab to block even more shots in the process.

The attacker reveals herself as the High Priestess. She berates Ashi for her failure and lack of focus, but offers her one last chance to kill Jack. Ashi refuses, explaining that Jack showed her the truth about Aku.

Using one of the ram's horns as a makeshift dagger, Ashi protects Jack while holding her own against her mother.

The High Priestess scolds Ashi for betraying their family and sparing Jack, despite the fact he killed her sisters.

Ashi asserts that she and her sisters' fates were already chosen, being raised as nothing more than living weapons.

Before the High Priestess can finish Jack, Ashi recovers from the rubble she had been buried under and throws one of her mother's arrows back at her, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death. Ashi then collapses, feeling exhausted from the fight.

Back in the spiritual realm, the monk remarks that Jack's tea is terrible, as it is missing a key ingredient: Balance. As a consequence, his path to the sword remains hidden. Confused by the revelation, Jack begs the monk to show him the real path to the sword, but the monk simply tells him it is not in his power to do so.

Jack's hallucination appears one more time, angrily claiming the monk knows where the sword is and demanding its whereabouts. Instead, Jack affirms the opposite: That his own frustration has kept them from finding the sword.

Seeing the truth, Jack dispels his own hallucination once and for all. His balance restored, Jack soon finds himself facing the supreme deities Odin, Ra and Vishnu.

Like his father before him, all three gods deem him worthy, restore his original appearance and return his signature weapon, now more powerful than before after being infused with the purity and strength of his own spirit.

Once back on the physical plane, Jack finds Ashi and wakes her up. She compliments him for his new appearance and for getting the sword back, while he remarks on her recent battle.

With his sword back at his side and confidence restored, Jack informs Ashi it's time to confront Aku once and for all.

-Set after 'The Magic Awakens'-

In the depths of space, a massive, rectangular spacecraft suddenly collides with a large asteroid, sending the ship crashing to Earth somewhere over the Sahara desert.

Meanwhile, Jack and Ashi are preparing to board an enormous camel-like creature which acts as a ferry across the desert.

After sampling some food from the market stalls, with surprising results for Jack (temporarily turning his head into a tropical fish), the two board and the creature departs. Ashi and Jack quickly find themselves hemmed in by a large crowd of green tiger-men wearing lettered shirts.

The close proximity makes the two somewhat nervous until Jack notices that the sweaters of the tiger-men spell out: "Death" and "Die Samurai Jack".

Realizing the trap, Jack and Ashi fight back, but with every touch, the attraction between the two seems to rise. They finally decide to retreat, escape off of the beast and begin to traverse the rest of the way on foot.

Eventually, they stop to drink at an oasis and Jack makes one of his handmade straw hats for each of them. Soon, a sandstorm hits and the two seek shelter in a towering structure that happens to be the spaceship seen earlier. As they explore, they discover that the ship is actually one huge prison, though the prisoners have mysteriously vanished. Suddenly, Ashi is bitten by a strange leech-like creature.

Jack kills the creature with a single sword swing, but a sinister green infection starts to spread from the bite.

Acting quickly, Jack is able to suck the poison out and stop the infection and, after hearing a horrible screeching sound, the two decide it is time to leave. They race back to where they entered, but find it's not the same.

They climb a ladder and cross several catwalks, all the while being pursued by the screeching creature, becoming completely lost in the vast corridors of the prison ship.

Eventually, they find themselves in a large chamber containing a huge glass prison cell, broken open.

It is here that they confront the creature that has been chasing them: A massive horde of the same leech-creature that attacked Ashi join together to form a vaguely humanoid shape.

The Leech Swarm Creature attacks, throwing pieces of itself at them. The two warriors fight back, but soon must retreat. Jack cuts a ventilation line, allowing Ashi and himself to escape amid the concealing steam.

Jack and Ashi find themselves at a door which, after scanning to make sure they are not prisoners, lets them in. It turns out to be the ship's armory. A computer voice explains that the creature that attacked them is known as Lazarus-92. It shows Jack a weapon made specifically to kill Lazarus-92.

Unfortunately, Ashi accidentally sets off a laser rifle, causing Jack to miss the part where it explains how to arm the weapon. Ashi arms herself with a double-bladed spear and a shield and the two go out to battle.

They soon encounter Lazarus-92 again, but Jack is unable to figure out the initiation sequence. Ashi offers to try and he tosses the weapon to her while he holds off the monster with his blade.

However, a swarm of the leeches outflank Jack and attack Ashi. She is able to fend them off, but not before they eat away her clothing, leaving her naked, much to Jack's embarrassment. He quickly removes his gi and drapes it over her, claiming that she "needs protection".

Jack and Ashi fight on, but are soon surrounded. Jack tries once more to activate the weapon while Ashi covers him. The leeches overwhelm them just as Jack manages to figure out the initiation sequence.

As the two are covered by the alien worms, the weapon activates and electrocutes the leeches, killing them all simultaneously. As the creatures die, the infection in Jack and Ashi's wounds is also neutralized.

Recovering from their ordeal, Jack and Ashi turn to look at each other. Finally realizing their feelings for each other, they embrace in a passionate kiss.

Ashi and Jack quickly realize they are kissing and stop, nervous and mildly disgusted from Lazarus 92's venom. Ashi offers Jack his gi, but he insists she keep it until she finds new clothes, claiming the ship is drafty. Soon, they spot a hole in the ceiling leading outside.

Ashi searches for something to wear while Jack heads back outside, finding a broken water pipe. After Ashi finds a sweater and boots in a locker room, she comes across Jack showering outside and kindly leaves him his gi.

In private, however, Jack sees a bearded reflection of himself, warning him to be careful. Jack himself agrees, since this has never happened to him before and wonders what to do.

That evening, after hunting some worms for dinner, the two awkwardly try to make small talk. Ashi asks Jack if he ever thinks about his home, and Jack answers that he does so all the time, opening up to her with the memories of his home throughout the seasons.

When Ashi asks if there was a girl in his life, Jack explains there wasn't time, since he was only 8 when Aku returned. While Jack admits the time before Aku was nice, the memories of his home are the only way he will see it again. The next morning, a distraught Ashi wakes up to find that Jack has left her again.

Meanwhile, an overjoyed Scaramouche finally arrives at Aku's lair on top of an octopus. He spots Aku in the distance, only to find it's actually a speaker-box in the demon's likeness, refusing to hear him out and ordering him to leave.

Still persistent, Scaramouch simply finds another way into Aku's lair and demands to speak with him.

When Aku reluctantly agrees, Scaramouch wonders if Aku can hear through his antlers before finally confirming the status of Jack's sword. Rejoicing at the revelation, Aku restores Scaramouche's body and dances along with him in celebration.

Back in the desert, Jack returns to a familiar robot graveyard, eventually discovering that the Guardian and his time portal have both been destroyed.

Ashi soon confronts him, demanding to know why Jack left. Jack explains that, in addition to witnessing the suffering of many innocent people, Aku has taken everything from him, leaving him with nothing but memories, and doesn't want the same to happen to Ashi.

Instead, Ashi assures him they will defeat Aku together. Sure enough, the demon in question reveals himself, followed by Scaramouche. Aku claims he is aware that Jack lost his sword, having learned the information from Scaramouche.

When Jack reveals the opposite, Aku telekinetically destroys Scaramouche's head in frustration. He casually prepares to leave as Jack attacks him, but smells something familiar nearby: himself. Jack is confused by this until Aku approaches Ashi.

Smelling part of himself inside her, Aku remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Aku, providing them with some of his essence.

He then deduces that the High Priestess drank his essence shortly after and gave birth to the Daughters of Aku, making Ashi his biological daughter.

When Jack attacks him once again, Aku simply uses his essence inside Ashi to control her body like a puppet, forcing her to fight against Jack.

Jack pleads with her to resist, but she is unable to do so. Unhappy with this, Aku tells Ashi she needs to "bring out her best" (i.e., himself) and corrupts her with an upgraded version of her old outfit.

Ashi's new bodysuit, included a black mask with antlers, white eyes and red flaming eyebrows along with a sword that was covered in a red flame.

Initially outclassed by her new agility and reflexes, Jack manages to break Ashi's sword and cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Ashi begs Jack to kill her and stop Aku, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down.

Before Ashi can finish Jack, Aku orders his daughter to stop, joyfully claiming the Samurai's sword as Jack admits defeat.

 _Aku dragged Samurai Jack in front his city with Ashi by his side just as The Scotsman, his daughters, the woollies, Rave group, archers, Patch and the Wolf arrived to face Aku to their horror._

 _Aku laughed menacingly._

 _"_ _I finally have the sword and now in front of all of you pathetic mortals, My daughter Ashi will kill the samurai!" Aku announced as he wished to relish this victory with forcing Ashi to do the deed herself._

 _Ashi was given Jack's sword while Jack was made to kneel during his hopelessness and rushed up to him about to swing the sword when…._

 _There was a cry of agony from inside Ashi's corrupted form._

 _"_ _You should have killed me Jack" Ashi wept as she fought to get control back and turned the sword to face her._

 _"_ _What?!" Aku cried._

 _Everyone else gasped._

 _"_ _if you won't kill me, then I'll do it myself!" Ashi stated._

 _The wolf rushed towards Ashi as Ashi looked towards Jack with tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _Thank you for letting me see the light. Sayonara, Jack" Ashi whispered as she thrust the sword into her body and screamed._

 _"_ _NO!" Jack cried._

 _"_ _Great, there goes my last daughter to play with" Aku sighed._

 _The wolf shone as bright as the sun, revealing its majestic nature._

 _"_ _YOU?! You're one of those gods that tried to destroy millennia's ago!" Aku cried._

 _"_ _I wasn't there when that happened but yes, I am one of those gods, Amaterasu to be exact" The wolf replied, telepathically._

 _"_ _Sun goddess Amaterasu can you help me?" Jack begged._

 _"_ _Your friend. Well She chose to sacrifice herself for you but I can see what I can do. Now, I believe this belongs to you" Amaterasu stated as she gave Jack his sword back._

 _"_ _Thank you, my goddess. Aku, I have a score to settle with you!" Samurai Jack cried._

 _Then he rushed up to Aku as Aku tried to blast him with his lasers or crush him with his claws but Jack managed to slice and dice him._

 _"_ _Oh, have mercy! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even met her!" Aku stated._

 _-To be continued in Part 3-the finale/semi-finale (for the shorts)-_

The Moon King's semi-cult:

With CJ's help, the sisters tracked down Kubo and fought Kubo's mother just she used her magic to send her son to safety.

Kubo's monkey luck charm statue came to live and helps Kubo find shelter where they run into Beetle, a humanoid beetle with amnesia.

CJ went out to find some people to influence with the Moon King's gift as Kubo and friends found the unbreakable sword, one of three mystical items to protect him from the Moon King and then found the second item the armour.

After establishing the moon King's cult and managing to convince him to give them some of his power before getting the cult members to Nick Wizard just before the moon king was defeated and lost his memory of being the cruel moon king, CJ went off to influence Equestria.

-To be continued-

The Threat of Savitar:

-Some time after the second visit to Zak Storm's world (This is BEFORE Killer Frost is put into the mirror dimension prison)-

Caitlin died and remerged as Kill Frost in full force thanks to Julian removing her necklace.

While Barry was in the future, Cisco found records on Tracy Brand and sent a warning to us about Savitar and Killer Frost being loose.

Once Barry returned from the future, he managed to track down Tracy and tried to get Caitlin back but Killer Frost mimicked his words while in sync with him each time.

When the team managed to subdue her anyway, Savitar sped in as Vibe was taking a blood sample and swatted him away from her. Proclaiming that his ascension was almost complete, Savitar concluded with a reminder to Barry that before long, the Flash would fall. Having said this, Savitar picked up Frost and raced away with her.

With this latest encounter, Savitar knew it wouldn't be long before Flash figured out his true identity and raced to meet Flash on the outskirts of the city as Flash searched for him.

Standing before his enemy, Barry declared that he had figured out who Savitar really was; that his ability to flawlessly predict the moves of Team Flash, his intimate knowledge of its members including Barry, were all because he had already lived it all himself.

Declaring his relief, Savitar knelt down, removed his armor and revealed himself as none other than a future version of Barry with a pale and scarred face. Grinning ghoulishly at his past self, Savitar reiterated his infamous catchphrase, that he was the Future-Flash.

The scarred Barry paced around his younger self with a ghoulish smile on his face as he laid everything out in the open; that he was a time remnant created by Barry's future self in 2020 whom Savitar had allowed to live before being sealed away.

The remnant was rejected and shunned by his family and friends as a 'fake', leaving him bitter and broken.

Desperate to make the pain go away, the remnant was driven insane and strove to become a god, for which he went back in time to reinvent himself as Savitar, the original speedster, creating a perpetual cause-and-effect temporal loop.

All that was left to complete the loop again was for Iris to die and a second element that the remnant didn't reveal. Present-Barry threatened to kill himself, but the remnant was undaunted, citing Eobard Thawne's survival as an example of how such action was futile and declaring his ascension nearly complete.

Enraged, his younger self charged the remnant and attempted to kill him, but was stopped by the self-operating armor which engaged the Present-Barry in a brief struggle.

As Present-Barry punched it away, the remnant sped back into it and began charging up for a lightning attack as his younger self did the same. The two fired massive bolts of lightning at each other which caused a huge explosion, hurling the speedsters away from each other and allowing Savitar to escape.

While preparing for his next move, Savitar was inexplicably stripped of all his memories as a result of Team Flash accidentally wiping all the memories his past self had, causing him to randomly attack Killer Frost when she tried to talk to him.

After she fled, he remained in seclusion for a time until Team Flash undid the damage by restoring Barry's memories and by extension Savitar's.

When Killer Frost was leaving Star Labs, Her eyes changed back to her usual brown colour before returning to the Killer Frost grey-blue glow which hinted that Caitlin was still in there, fighting.

After this event, Savitar went back to meet up with Zarkon and Scarecrow as he was helping them supply fear toxin as a side task.

Cisco sent a message to the other Disney Knights to warn them about Savitar's identity

With time running out, Barry got some help from Season Captain Cold from the Waverider to help him break into ARGUS and steal a Dominator artefact to power up the device to trap Savitar.

Meanwhile….

 _Cisco opened a breach and pulled me into Star Labs to help generate ideas to save Iris._

 _And as Barry wasn't in the room, the plan come work._

 _"_ _Ok, here's the plan. We use HR's face device to make him look like Iris then we get another device for Iris so she looks like HR. HR, is there a way to get it to work so only we know who is who?" I asked._

 _"_ _I think so but remember I didn't invent this" HR pointed out._

 _"_ _I know" I groaned._

 _So Barry stole the item and King Shark was released on Savitar for a distraction._

 _HR (as Iris) went with Barry for a 'walk' as Iris (as HR) watched Joe wield the Speed gun at Savitar._

 _"_ _Please, you don't have to do this! I'm begging you!" Barry pleaded._

 _"_ _This is the end for you, Flash. YOU LOOSE!" Savitar cried as he got out his retractable blade._

 _"_ _Barry!" Iris(HR) cried._

 _Barry ran up to Savitar as fast as he could._

 _Savitar was about to stab 'Iris'._

 _Joe shot Savitar and he was sent into the speedforce to relive his worst fear for eternity._

 _"_ _Iris?" Barry asked._

 _The device turned off to reveal HR._

 _Then Barry realised something._

 _He had to go into the speedforce in order to stop the cycle of Savitar coming into exisitence himself._

 _As this occurred, Jullian was working tiredlessly to make the cure for Killer Frost from her blood sample._

 _Thankfully, it was almost ready._

 _The only problem was how do you get someone with ice powers to have an anti-dote?_

 _With some quick thinking, We persuaded Killer frost to take the antidote however she kept her powers and appearance._

-To be continued another time (Hopefully)-

Finding the new Pony cult:

(Spoilers for two episodes of MLP FIM season 7)

CJ after going to Kubo's world, went off to Equestria to influence some ponies with Queen Chrysalis' help.

Spike was speaking with Starlight Glimmer at her Castle of Friendship bedroom door.

While Spike keeps Starlight distracted by talking about her upcoming medal-awarding ceremony, Twilight Sparkle secretly teleports into Starlight's room and takes measurements of her bedroom wall. Once Twilight and Spike are done, they regroup at Twilight's bedroom, where Twilight plans to give Starlight a wall mirror decorated with photographs of all of her friends after the medal ceremony.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie swiftly decorates the castle dining hall with tables, banners, and balloons.

Twilight's plans for Starlight

Sometime later, dozens of ponies and changelings have gathered in the dining hall to honour Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, and Thorax for saving Equestria from Queen Chrysalis.

Twilight gave Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord medals of friendship for saving Equestria from Chrysalis.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Watching your student shine the way you always knew they could." Celestia asked.

"[laughs] My cheeks are sore. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life." Twilight replied.

"I can only imagine what that feels like." Celestia smiled.

"Yes, Starlight is student of the year, isn't she? She has so much potential. So, what are we going to do with her? And by "we", I definitely mean "you", being her mentor and all that. Her destiny falls squarely on your haunches." Discord pointed out.

During the reception party, while Starlight and Trixie mingle with their friends, Discord asks Twilight what her plans are for her student. Twilight says she has three more years of friendship lessons planned out, but Discord laughs it off, saying Starlight has progressed beyond needing friendship lessons.

Due to Discord's persistent needling on the subject, Twilight gets very nervous about her plans for Starlight, to the point of retreating to her library. Realizing that Starlight has mastered nearly every lesson that Twilight mapped out for her, Twilight turns to her own mentor Princess Celestia for advice.

In the throne room, Twilight explains her dilemma to Celestia and comes to realize that, just as Celestia had sent Twilight away to Ponyville to learn about friendship, she must now send Starlight away. Celestia sympathizes with Twilight and tells her no matter how difficult or painful her decision, she must decide for herself what's right.

As Discord informs the rest of the Mane Six about Twilight's upcoming decision, Twilight tries to decide where to send Starlight to further her friendship studies through a series of magical simulations. In the first simulation, she considers sending Starlight to the Changeling Kingdom to help them adjust to their new way of life. Celestia approves of the idea, but Twilight becomes nervous about the possibility of one of the changelings making Starlight look bad and instigating a rebellion against her.

In the second simulation, Twilight considers sending Starlight to the Dragon Lands to spend time with Princess Ember and the dragons. However, she worries that the more rambunctious dragons' activities will be too much for Starlight to handle.

In the third simulation, she considers sending Starlight to the Crystal Empire to continue her magic studies with Sunburst.

"Easy, Twilight. It didn't happen." Spike pointed out.

"But it could! I just don't think I can send her anywhere. What am I gonna do?" Twilight gasped.

Princess Celestia laughed heartily and **thus a meme was born!**

"Are you laughing at me?" Twilight asked.

Celestia continued laughing.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me." Twilight stated.

"Oh, Twilight, I'm not. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having." Celestia replied.

Celestia reveals that, when they were teacher and student, she had the same fears about Twilight that Twilight now has about Starlight.

When Twilight was a filly, she demonstrated great academic aptitude but always kept herself isolated from other ponies.

Eventually, Celestia decided the best thing was to send Twilight to Ponyville, but she kept coming up with excuses to not send her away.

She realized it was because she didn't want Twilight to go and that once she made friends, she wouldn't need her teacher anymore. Twilight conveys to Celestia that she will always need her, and Celestia assures her that Starlight feels the same way.

"Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives." Celestia said, parting her words of wise to Twilight.

"Thank you." Twilight replied.

"And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters." Celestia added which Spike chuckled at.

Twilight returns to the party in the castle dining hall, and the ponies eagerly await her announcement.

"Starlight, you have proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today. Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day!" Twilight announced.

Everyone cheered.

"[squeals, giggles] What a great surprise!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"[to Starlight] The future's in your own hooves now." Twilight stated.

"Wow. I was not expecting this!" Starlight cried

Trixie and Thorax: Mmm... [giggles]

"Darn it. I was hoping you'd send her to my realm. We could've been roomies. Way to not pick up what I was putting down." Discord pointed out to Twilight.

"How do you wanna celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus?" Trixie suggested.

"We could throw you a changeling gourd fest! Uh, it's more fun than it sounds." Thorax added.

"Or we could go cause a little mischief. I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think it's a "gouda" idea? [laughs] That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path." Discord suggested after tapping Starlight on the side with magic to get her attention.

"Well, that all sounds wonderful. But, um, give me a minute, would ya?" Starlight asked her new best friends.

Before Starlight could make plans with her friends to celebrate her graduation, she pulled Twilight aside to discuss what this means in more detail.

While Twilight is very proud of her student and assures her that she's ready, Starlight reveals that she isn't ready to leave yet. This comes as a great relief to Twilight, and she presents her with her graduation gift: a decorative wall mirror with photographs of her friends.

Starlight tearfully thanks Twilight for the gift, and Twilight says no matter what comes next, she will always be there for her.

During the celebrations, CJ went off to visit Chrysalis while in pony form.

"Here to humiliate me?" She hissed.

"I need your help to assemble a pony cult for my leader but we'll need to gather whatever villains that aren't reformed in order to rebuild your former hive" CJ offered.

"Ok, but how do you plan to do this?" Chrysalis asked.

"With magic and the friendship map" CJ replied.

Then she remembered the movie coming up.

"And we could use Tirek and another villain that's a bit like him in appearance too" CJ added.

So off they went to form a secret pony cult of Changelings, all three pony races, possibly Flurry heart (if unguarded) and centars.

Some time after the party ends, Pinkie Pie uses a vacuum cleaner to quickly clean up the mess.

-end of Pony cult short-

 **The Hanazuki short is being put on hold for the next chapter.**

 **I need all of my amazing followers to help me with something; I need you to help me report any and EVERY guest reviewer that tries to talk s*** to anyone on their story just because they're different because those mean reviewers are TROLLS and you have report them IMMEDIALTY to the support team. I've already sent about four emails now but I'm not letting that ruin my day. *Angry face***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these new batch of shorts. I had to make sure this was up before the flash episode tomorrow for this to work out as I wanted to share with you my idea for how the team could inadvertently save Iris without Savitar realising.**

 **So what would you like to see next?**

 **I'm willing to do more with the awesome Hanazuki (hopefully the new episodes coming out from Friday onwards will help me out).**

 **I had to make sure some of the scenes with Jack and Ashi took place after 'The Magic Awakens' for that story's ending to make sense (I know it's confusing but um it's partly due to when I added that Aku scene in but I will try to slot Aku into the sequel series maybe through the power of time travel, Reverse flash (who technically can't die) and the promise of a pay-off.**

 **So feel free to suggest any new cartoons you've found.**

 **So read and review or the Big bad that reminds me of Aku's original form will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS:** **I'm not ugly or attention-seeking! #nomoreguestreviews**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25- Hanazuki time, Samurai finale and a small encore of after credits!

 **Hanazuki, the locations, songs, Characters, story elements and items etc belong to Hasbro and the creators. I'm just borrowing for the story. (I recommend Hanazuki to everyone in the universe!:)**

 **Spoilers for Hanazuki episode 20 and 21 (partly) and the last episode of Samurai Jack (with a twist). You have been warned!**

 **Note: Rinazuki is 'Moon White jasmine' in Japanese.**

 **Also the part where treasures that Little Dreamer gives to outsiders who have been turned into moonflowers who can use them to infulnce other's emotions was an idea I had before I saw episode 21 (the resisitance).**

 _Hanazuki and the dark moon squad:_

 ** _'_** ** _Out there, deep in space_**

 ** _Goes a new moonflower_**

 ** _That blooms in every way_**

 ** _When she treasures her moods_**

 ** _She finds her power_**

 ** _To discover in the day..._**

 ** _Hanazuki!'- Hanazuki's theme song._**

During Harry's escape from us, he landed on a grey moon.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"I'm Harry Hook and I need some help making one more cult for my leader" Harry replied.

A figure came out of the shadows.

It was Kiazuki, this moon's moonflower guardian.

Kiazuki appears similar to her Moonflower Sister in the sense that both resemble human children with a flower growing from the top of their heads, sport freckles on both cheeks, and wear clothes with a black and white color scheme. However she also has many differences. In terms of clothes, Kiazuki wears a dress that cuts by the knees and black, open-toed sandals. Other than that, her hair is done in a braid and has a black-to-white gradient going downwards. Her skin is also paler and, most notably, she has a black mark streaked across eye-level of her face. Whether you include her flower or not, she is much taller than Hanazuki, this is most likely due to her being the older moonflower.

"I'm Kiazuki, The moonflower of this moon. As you can see I now have treasure trees" Kiazuki explained as she pointed at the colourful trees that represented each emotion by the colour.

"Sure I may have 'borrowed' them but leaving Zikoro was the best thing that ever happened to that moon" Kiazuki added.

"Where's this Zikoro then?" Harry asked.

A space ship went whizzing past.

"That must have been him and they've past my moon" Kiazuki groaned.

Meanwhile….

On a moon with little unicorns and a forest of black trees was Twisted Unicorn, the Tyrant who forced the other unicorns to keep a dome up for when the 'Big Bad' comes.

Twisted is a large black unicorn with grey colored hooves, a red snout, and a yellow twisted horn. He has a scar going diagonally across his right eye. Similar to his brother, his tail is tied by the base except the colour of his ribbon is yellow, both his mane and tail are white and messily done.

The 'Big Bad' is a formless black void that goes around consuming moons and only treasure trees can hold it back.

On the other side across from his fortress were rebel little unicorns who knew about that moon's moonflower who hasn't been seen in a while since Sleepy Unicorn ran away from home.

Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn headed off to meet the Moonflower of that moon just as Harry and Kiazuki arrived at Twisted's fortress to gain more help for the dark cult they planned to form.

Hanazuki's appearance resembles that of a female human child, but with a little white flower growing from the top of her head. Her hair is a black or brownish-black (depending on the lighting of the show) with a few white areas inside and at the end of the strands. Her face sports a three freckles on each cheek. She wears a white bracelet on her right hand and a sleeveless two-piece skirt set. The top is completely dark and the skirt cuts a little above the knees, with white trimmings by it. The white areas of her clothes and body glow different colors depending on which mood she is feeling intensely (ex. Red-Anger, Yellow-Happy, etc.).

Zikoro has a dark coat, long ears, and stubby legs. He's a little bigger than a Hemka.

Zikoro behaves much like a restless dog. He barks at those that he senses as dangerous and he must be kept in a leash to behave. Zikoro is faithfully loyal to his master, Kiazuki (But there's a possibility that Kiazuki doesn't appreciate him).

Back on Hanazuki's moon…..

The moon was in chaos thanks to the Hemkas as we arrived on that moon in black and white moonflower-like clothes in order to fit in to the moon's atmosphere.

The Hemkas were small, colorful, bunny-eared creatures that live on Hanazuki's moon that were different colours which represents a different emotion like pink for love, Red for anger, yellow for happy etc as they came in red, orange, yellow, Lime green, Green, Purple, pink, light(Teal) blue, Lavender and blue and have the ability to shapeshift into useful things when they're together.

Orange is a Hemka that is dominantly colored orange. He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for the cheeks and the insides of his ears. His most iconic face is him smiling cross-eyed with his tongue sticking out. His voice is lower than Yellow's.

Orange represents Wackyness.

Light Blue is a Hemka that is dominantly colored a light blue. Her stomach is a very light shade of teal while the inside of her ears and the color of her cheeks are a more dark shade of her coat. Light Blue represents Glamorous.

Blue is a Hemka that is dominantly blue(Representing sadness). His belly has a lighter shade than his coat, while his ears and cheeks are darker. His pupils have a single shine in them and appears sad for most of the time. He keeps a sad, teary face as a default and the sounds he produces resemble sobbing and wheezing.

Lavender is a Hemka that is dominantly colored light purple who represents shyness (not to be confused with the shade of purple on Purple Hemka). His stomach and the inside of his ears are a hot magenta, while the shade of his cheeks are a slightly darker color of his coat.

Purple is a Hemka that is dominantly colored purple who represents courageous. He has a stomach with a lighter shade than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His face is often smiling with challenging eyes, and has a very low-pitched voice.

Red is a Hemka that is dominantly colored red who represents Feisty and is the leader of the Hemkas. He has an reddish- orange stomach. The insides . His face often forms a frown, and even when happy, his eyes are usually in an "angry" position. The sounds he makes often sound like shouting and growling.

Pink is a Hemka that is dominantly pink. He has an light pink stomach, hot pink cheeks and the insides of his ears are also hot pink. His face often forms a smile, and even when happy, his eyes are usually in an "happy" position. His pupils are the biggest among the Hemkas, and have two round shines in them, when in close-up, the smaller would sometimes turn into two small heart-shaped ones.

Green is a Hemka that is dominantly colored green that represents mellow(not to be confused with lime green). He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His mouth is often smiling while his eyes are always half-lidded. His voice is clear, low and mellow, and tends to use the "t" sound a in the syllables he produces.

Green is a very relaxed Hemka, with a playful side to him as well. While using Mirror Plant, his vocabulary was very lenient using words like "bummer" and "Hana-Z" in referring to Hanazuki.

Lime Green is a Hemka that is dominantly colored lime green that represents the emotion scared or fearfulness (not to be confused with Green Hemka). His stomach is colored lighter than the rest of his coat, while his cheeks and the insides of his ears have a darker shade. By default, he doesn't smile and has pupils smaller than most Hemkas. His voice is high pitched and has the tendency to scream out of fear.

Yellow is a Hemka that is dominantly colored yellow. He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade of yellow for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His face is often bares a wide smile, with teeth or none. The sounds he makes are silly and his voice is slightly higher than Orange's. Yellow is very loud and full of cheer. He is usually the initiator of games and other things done for fun and tends to be distracted.

The big bad which resembled Aku's original form was slowly approaching Hanazuki's moon but only a handful of treasure trees were still blooming from each emotion.

"Have any of you see a young pirate boy called Harry Hook anywhere?" I asked the energetic hemkas.

They all shook their heads.

"You're welcome to stay in the safety cave until Hanazuki come back, new moonflower people" a voice said.

We turned around.

The voice belonged to a talking diamond!

"I'm Dazzlessence Jones, the sheriff on this moon while our moonflower is away" the diamond added.

Dazzlessence Jones was a light blue, diamond-shaped gem with a face, arms and legs. He wears yellow, cowboy-styled boots and was seen with a sheriff badge in Slow Sand Rises, but not again in other episodes. He claims that the material he is made of is "the hardest substance in the universe."

"We think Harry might be trying to make another cult somewhere" I stated.

"That is concerning but we don't know where in the universe Hanazuki went!" Dazzlessence cried.

-Back on the unicorn moon-

Hanazuki met the moonflower of that moon known as Kiyoshi but all he could create were black treasure trees.

Kiyoshi's is pale, with scratches on his cheeks and knees, his flower is tall but slagging. His hair, like Hanazuki's, is dominantly black with white areas towards his face and at its ends. Unlike the other Moonflowers so far, his clothes are colored dirty red, and has a white bracelet at the bicep of each arm (instead of just one). He wears a worn out sleeveless shirt, a short that is torn by the ends, and open-toed sandals with lacing that reach a little below his knees.

Harry and Kiazuki was starting to form a cult with Twisted Unicorn as Hanazuki sent a message to her moon to Little Dreamer however Twisted Unicorn intercepted her.

Sleepy Unicorn and Kiyoshi with the other rebel little unicorns fought Twisted with Sleepy's magic.

Twisted began to grow and Little Dreamer appeared to give another treasure to Kiyoshi.

Little Dreamer seems to be an infant with his eyes closed peacefully drifting along space wearing a rainbow-themed unicorn outfit this time as he held a book-shaped treasure for Hanazuki.

Twisted attacked him but he dodged the blasts so easily and Hanazuki jumped onto Twisted's back in anger.

Zikoro helped Hanazuki as Twisted's blast broke the magic barrier which caused all of the other little unicorns who had been keeping the barrier up to turn on Twisted.

So all the little unicorns blasted Twisted to make him shrink to normal size as Kiyoshi and Hanazuki escaped.

Sleepy ran off to join them and Zikoro bit Twisted's leg as the trio flew away back to Hanazuki's moon just as Little dreamer got her message back to us a tad bit late.

So we sent a message through Little Dreamer to ask Hanazuki for help and a special offer to 'join our squad in the future (Even if that meant in the background)'.

However…

Back on the unicorn moon, the little unicorns drove Twisted away from their land and into the black treasure tree forest.

Twisted was furious and used his dark magic to create a vortex to help him fly away from the moon in order to search the universe for Kiyoshi with his negativity/ hopelessness radar sense.

The trio arrived at Hanazuki's moon to a slightly bumpy landing where Hanazuki was greeted by the hemka.

"Woo! Hey, guys! Great to see- (the Hemkas hug her, including Orange) Orange, your butt's on my ear... Guys, we brought back a new Moonflower. I want you to meet... Wait, where'd he go?" Hanazuki asked.

"Hi there, Hanazuki. He went towards the black treasure tree" I pointed out.

"Thank you…um…" Hanazuki trailed off.

"I'm Grace and these are my friends the Disney Knights. We're just temporally moonflowers" I explained.

"Oh ok, well feel free to help us find our friend Kiyoshi" Hanazuki smiled.

Lavender Hemka said something.

"They've only been here for about a day you say? I hope you made our guest feel welecome" Hanazuki stated.

All the hemkas mumbled.

"Daz meantioned the safety cave again? We're going to need to have a serious talk about that…" Hanazuki sighed.

So we followed her and the hemkas through a mouth portal with where Kiyoshi was near a black treasure tree.

"Oh, there he is. (sees Kiyoshi taking a treasure from a black Treasure Tree. He turns black) Oh, black's the only kind of treasure tree he has back on his moon, so I guess that's where he feels most comfortable here, where everything else is new to him." Hanazuki guessed.

Pink Hemka approached him, but Hanazuki stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pink... Let's not overwhelm him. Hang back here and be cool and I'll bring him over to say hi when he's ready." Hanazuki told him.

The mirror plant was close to where Kiyoshi was.

Much like a moonflower, Mirror Plant is part-plant part-humanoid. However, Mirror Plant exhibits more plant-like qualities, such as having leaves for hands, and being rooted stationary to the ground. Without mimicking anyone, Mirror Plant is essentially faceless.

We kept Pink company as Hanazuki went over to talk to Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Hanazuki! Sorry I ran off, I saw this black tree while we came here for landing, and you said for me to make myself at home, so..." Kiyoshi began.

"(turns into Kiyoshi) I got some good news and bad news!" The mirror Plant cried.

"So, what's the good news and bad news, Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki asked.

"Wait, n-no! The plant said that." Kiyoshi said, nervously.

"(as Kiyoshi) If you know how to read them like I do, the images in these Black Treasures can give clues to the past, present and future!" The mirror plant added.

"Is that so, Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki questioned him.

"Uhhh... I don't know what that plant is talking about..." Kiyoshi trailed off.

"She says what the speaker really thinks. Give it up, Kiyoshi." Hanazuki explained.

"The Treasures seem to say... that Twisted Unicorn lost the battle and got driven away from my moon." Kiyoshi replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! (hugs Kiyoshi) That's amazing!" Hanazuki exclaimed.

"So that means he's probably on his way here to attack this moon instead..." Kiyoshi trailed off.

"Wait, what? But why?" Hanazuki asked.

"Because I'm here! You're not upset, are you?" Kiyoshi replied.

"(shocked) No, not upset..." Hanazuki stated.

"(turns into Hanazuki) I hope he buys this because I'm totally freaking out!" Mirror Plant cried.

"Ahhh! I knew it! I ruin everything!" Kiyoshi cried as he ran away to the dark side of the moon.

"Way to go, Mirror Plant... " Hanazuki remarked, sarcastically.

"(as Hanazuki) I wonder if Mirror Plant understands this sarcasm!" Mirror Plant exclaimed.

The Hemaka tried to stop him by morphing into a rope and tripping him over.

"You have to let me get away from you! Or when Twisted comes, it won't be just me he hurts!" Kiyoshi cried.

"You mean if he comes. I thought those black treasures only gave you clues to the past, present and future. So, how sure are you that twisted is coming here?" Hanazuki asked.

"About 50 percent." Kiyoshi replied.

"So that means he's just as likely not coming as he is. I'd say this glass is half full." Hanazuki declared, enthusiastically.

"You're wrong, it's half empty." Kiyoshi remarked.

"What? How can I be wrong? This is a matter of perspective, my friend." Hanazuki pointed out.

"I'm not taking any chances on watching a second moon go down in flames because of me!" Kiyoshi stated.

"Come on! We're all in this together, Kiyoshi!" Hanazuki yelled.

"Not if I can help it! I'm a curse!" Kiyoshi cried as he ran through the portal but Hanazuki and the Hemkas followed him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Not here! That can only mean one thing. He must have exited a different mouth portal. On the dark side. (The Hemkas are shocked) Gotta go. He could get hurt out there!" Hanazuki cried.

Hanazuki entered the portal. One by one, the Hemkas entered it, except for Lime Green. Meanwhile, Dazzlessence Jones was practicing his moves.

Lime Green ran into Dazzlessence.

"This better not be a bodyshadow again. What? They all went to the Dark Side without this hard body? (He enters the portal) Hard to know which exit they took! So many to choose from. (sees a Mazzadril) Ahh! I don't see them here either, let's go!" Dazzlessence cried as he and Lime green went back through the portal.

While Hanazuki was talking to Doughy Bunington, Everyone else was wondering what we could do to contribute to the events going on around us.

Doughy Bunington resembles a giant hotdog with arms and legs. A hotdog bun is attached to his back and he has yellow mustard lips. Doughy wears a yellow pointy crown, although this seems to bear no significance.

Doughy Bunington can understand Treasure Trees, as seen in Brain in a Cave.

He lives in a farm growing pastries isolated from all the other residents of the moon due to being banished for bad behaviour.

"Do you think we still have our weapons in case this 'Twisted' Unicorn appears?" Sky asked.

"Let's test it out" I replied.

I attempted to create a whip but instead a white small chest appeared in my hand instead.

"Is this a treasure tree?" I wondered.

"Yes, it is but you'll need to help and experience a strong emotion to get it to activate" a voice replied.

"How said that?" Altessa asked.

"Me" the voice replied.

Everyone turned around.

It was yellow hemka?!

"Did you just say something, sir?" I asked.

Yellow shook his head.

"It was me" The voice said as Yellow turned around to see a tall figure with black and grey petal 'hair' with white underneath in a short ponytail with a white jasmine flower growing out of their head and blue eyes wearing a black and white sleeve-less top and black shorts with white trimmings, black sandals, a white bracelet on their right arm and pale skin.

"And you are…?" Kenny asked.

"I am Rinazuki (pronounced Ree-na Zu-ki) but I am a unique Moonflower. I wander around see if a moon needs any outside help and for this moon it is you all. I had a bit of outside help finding you but as you are not actually from this universe, you can use the treasures Little Dreamer uses in different ways based on your normal abilities. And before you ask, I am neither girl nor boy yet you may call me 'She' for now but remember I am 'In-between'(Non-binary). That is my uniqueness" Rina the wandering moonflower explained.

"So what can we do to help?" I asked.

"What about Yellow?" Kenny suggested.

"This can be your first target." Rina pointed out as she whistled and Little Dreamer appeared with a white shell treasure.

"Maybe if we relax, it can help Sleepy get back to his spot" I suggested.

I turned mellow dark green and threw the treasure at Yellow.

His eyes glowed by then he got so mellow that he began to sleepy where he was standing!

"Ooops" I mumbled.

"Let me try" Sky offered.

Little Dreamer gave her a white phone-shaped treasure.

She thought about how everyone makes her happy and glowed yellow which activated the treasure.

She threw it at Yellow which made him jolt awake as he felt overwhelmingly happy and dashed towards Sleepy's sleeping point.

"We should really go check to see if he's ok.." I began.

"Go on, and keep practising the new emotion power" Rina stated.

"So did you show them the emotion ability that only outsiders can gain?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what do I do know?" Rina sighed.

"You observe from the sidelines. Twisted is on his way so standby and don't try to escape the moon like last time" Harry hissed into her earpiece.

When we got to Yellow, the treasure emotion had worn off but Yellow had gone back to the other hemkas while Sleepy was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should go near the trees so we don't disturb him?" Kenny suggested.

Everyone nodded as we went over to the trees and waited.

Hanazuki and Doughy found Kiyoshi in a flower field.

"Hanazuki, I know you mean well, but it's best for everyone if I face Twisted alone when he gets here." Kiyoshi stated.

"Huh? If he gets here?" Hanazuki suggested.

"We've been over this." Kiyoshi sighed.

Little Dreamer appeared while carrying a candy treasure.

"Well, well... looks like a mutual friend's going to pay us a visit! (Gets the Treasure) Thanks little man." Hanazuki stated as she received the new treasure.

"Bye bye!" Doughy called out to Little Dreamer.

Suddenly, a dark tornado appeared from the sky, and Twisted Unicorn landed at the fields.

In another part of the Dark Side of the Moon, Dazzlessence Jones saw the Hemkas trapped in a web.

"Lucky thing I found you, Hemkas! Never search the dark side without me! It leads to problematic scenarios! (hears a strange noise) Hmm. That don't sound right. (A giant spider appears.) I'll send you guys home!" Dazzlessence cried as he threw the hemkas into a portal.

The spider bit him but it's teeth broke as Dazzlessence lifted it and threw it to the ground. It ruan away and Dazzlessence entered the portal.

Back in the flower fields, Twisted was looking for Kiyoshi with his nose.

"I'll give myself up. I'm putting your moon in too much danger!" Kiyoshi whispered.

"No. You came here to learn to grow treasure trees and that's what you're going to do. We're Moonflowers. We're family." Hanazuki stated.

"You can only fight magic with magic, and you don't have it here!" Kiyoshi pointed out in a hushed voice.

"We have Sleepy Unicorn. If I get to him, we have a chance." Hanazuki stated as she put the treasure away and started to leave but then stopped.

"(turns pink) Wish me luck." Hanazuki smiled.

"You-you'd do that for me?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course. Anything for a fellow Moonflower." Hanazuki replied.

"(turns pink) Good luck." Kiyoshi smiled.

Hanazuki ran away from the fields, but Twisted spotted her.

"Kiyoshi! Where is he?!" Twisted cried.

"As far from you as possible, as long as I have anything to say about it!" Hanazuki responded while she ran towards the portal.

"Stop or I will stop you!" Twisted yelled.

Twisted started chasing Hanazuki. He fired a magic blast at her, but she dropped the Pink Treasure to the ground and it grew into a Treasure Tree that blocked the attack.

"No matter." Twisted stated.

Twisted dodged the tree, fired a magic blast at her again, but Dazzlessence blocked it.

"Dazz!" Hanazuki cried.

"Yeah." Dazzlessence cheered.

"Confound you!" Twisted yellow, randomly as he fired magic blasts.

Dazzlessence kept dodging Twisted's attacks. Hanazuki entered the portal.

Twisted used his hurricane spell again offscreen to Dazzlessence's surprise and horror.

"(pants) Sleepy Unicorn!" Hanazuki cried.

Sleepy got trapped in a bubble by Twisted.

"Where is Kiyoshi? Tell me... NOW!" Twisted cried.

"Twisted! Let him go!" I cried.

"Another moonflower? Really, is that the best you can do?" Twisted laughed, mockingly.

"Save yourself, Hanazuki!" Sleepy cried.

"Not without you!" Hanazuki replied.

The treasure I was holding began to turn red.

"Are you working with Harry Hook to form a cult of moonflowers for yourself to lead?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what nonene you speak of!" Twisted exclaimed in denial.

"Your eyes say otherwise." I quipped.

"Are you really a moonflower?" Sleepy asked.

"This is just the form I take while I'm in this world. You are going down, Twisted!" I cried.

"I'd like to see you try…" Twisted began.

I threw the red treasure at him which made his eyes glow red and his magic go out of control with fury.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?!" Hanazuki cried as the bubble around Sleepy broke and he was dropped onto the ground.

"Do you think you can fight him now?" Sky pleaded.

"It's just he stole some of my magic and I accidently made him grow the size of a house last time…" Sleepy trailed off.

Then he sighed.

"I'll do it" Sleepy replied.

Sleepy fired at Twisted by Twisted took all of his magic.

Dazzlessence went off to find Kiyoshi and bring him in so Hankazuki went through a mouth portal with Sleepy to find Kiyoshi first.

They ran into Doughy who was carrying purple treasures.

"Have you seen Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki asked.

"He escaped through a portal before that diamond guy appeared" Doughy replied.

"Daz! You son of a gun!" Hanazuki cried as she race through another portal where she ran into Kiyoshi.

However Twisted had somehow found them and they ran through each mouth portal.

During the chase, Doughy dropped the treasures which Twisted stepped on which made him feel over courageous.

This gave Hanazuki a brilliant idea.

Just then Little Dreamer reappear in a pink heart-patterened outfit.

"Little Dreamer, I need you to tell the Disney Knights to gather some of the yellow treasures ok?" Hanazuki whispered to him.

Little Dreamer nodded and flew away.

The two Moonflowers hopped into a mouth portal and got it close which was impenetrable to magic.

So the two friends ran and headed towards the pink treasure tree Hanazuki grew earlier.

We then got the message and got ready to fire when the signal was given.

So Hanazuki and Kiyoshi threw the pink treasures at Twisted which made him admit the reason why he took over the moon: to get his approval.

Conflicted by the pink treasure juice, Twisted escaped on a pink tornado.

"We're safe for now" Kiyoshi stated.

"But Harry is still out there" I added.

"So you will use the treasures to help you find them" Rina chimed.

"How…?" I began.

"You need to go to Kiazuki's moon and stop their cult from growing any farther" Rina replied, completely ignoring the question.

"But what about you?" Hanazuki asked.

"I will help you make sure Twisted doesn't come back and as for you Hanazuki, are you willing to help these heroes in a time of need?" Rina asked.

"I am. Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki replied as she then turned to Kiyoshi.

"So am I" Kiyoshi agreed.

The hemkas used their ears to make a 'thumbs up' motion.

Sleepy smiled weakly and Daz went off to the safety cave.

"You may use Little Dreamer in order to call Hanazuki and friends when you need them. This rainbow flower flute can be used to summon Little Dreamer. Good luck" Rina explained.

"Will we ever see you again?" I asked.

"When the cosmic rainbow that 'births' new moonflowers reappears and the first sign of unity is seen on earth; You will see me again. Have hope, young ones" Rina smiled.

"Hanazuki, Hemkas, Sleepy, Daz; We have to go and face Kiazuki. See you soon" I said as we all waved before Sleepy sent us off in a spacesurfer ship to Kiazuki's moon.

When we arrived, Kiazuki was with Harry and their new recruits who were silhouette moonflowers and two little unicorns that didn't attempt to rebel.

"Harry, you need to stop this cult business immediately!" Altessa cried.

"Never! We won't stop until there's enough cults to resummons Chernaborg to his former glory and destroy your little 'elemental' friends along with those Rouges of yours!" Harry hissed.

"You need to get off my moon!" Kiazuki cried.

"You want to know why you can't grow treasure trees? It's because you're so obsessed with growing them that you won't allow yourself to feel other emotions apart from bitterness, selfishness and being cynical all the time" I observed as Rina and Hanazuki had explained to us what had occurred before we arrived in this world some time ago.

Kiazuki growled.

"Members ATACK!" She cried as the moonflower silhouettes and little unicorn duo rushed to attack us.

We used different treasures and weapons to defend ourselves.

The moonflowers threw the grey treasure that were on the moon at us.

It ended up being a long battle as Little Dreamer appeared again in a red flower outfit to give Kiazuki a flower treasure, Sky a book treasure and Kenny a starfish treasure.

Sky thought of sad things to make the treasure turn blue and past it to me as I could turn it into a whip.

Kenny thought of happy thought to make his treasure glow yellow and threw it straight at Kiazuki while the other members kept throwing grey treasures at us.

In the end, it was a very long emotional treasure battle.

The unicorns got blasted with a green treasure that made them very fearful so they ran away in fear but we used a blue treasure to stop them from escaping.

"You two will be take away to be trialled for your crimes" Rina's voice said as the duo was sent to a cosmic high court for moonflowers.

By the end of their trial, they were sentenced to be in the mirror realm forever.

"I guess it's over now?" Sky questioned.

The big bad began to approach Kiazuki's moon.

"I think that's our cue to leave" I stated as a portal opened for us but before we could leave, the members of Kiazuki's 'cult' was teleported to Nick Wizard's hideout.

"Knights, come to Disney Castle immediately!" Oswald's voice cried.

We went through the portal and ended up in Disney Castle.

"Um, so our plan was only 50% successful but…." I began.

"The cult members got away! It means Nick Wizard's plan is working! Before long, there will be enough cults to help bring back Chernaborg. You know how bad that will be if that happens when the big epic battle occurs right?" Oswald exclaimed.

"We know, Oswald sir but you see what do we do next to try and shrink their numbers?" Jean asked.

"Now we wait for them to strike one more time" Mickey replied.

"And where could that be?" Bryn questioned.

"Anywhere" a new voice replied.

We all looked to the right.

It was Wonder woman!

"Even Freakaziod?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, even his place" Wonder Woman replied.

Over in Freakziod's world….

Harriet appeared in Freakziod's world and smiled.

-End of Hanazuki short-

A series of end credits (this is set BEFORE Aku dies):

 **The start of Aku's plan**

"So you say there's a pinnacle chip that can give you all the information of the 90's internet you say?" Aku asked.

"Yes and I invented it with that flaw" a older man with an eyepatch wearing a suit with greyish-black hair replied.

His name was Armondo Guitierrez.

"Hmmm…. I'll see what my OTHER minions can do to help, Mr…" Aku began.

"Mr Guitierrez" Armondo added.

"Yes, I will try to help you with this task but I need you to help with something too. Bring me that dark lion teen cub guy, Savitar, Salem, Kaito, Toffee, Fukua, that blue chick with blonde hair known as 'Freakazette' and 'Dark Zero'. They will be of use to me" Aku stated.

"But how do I do that" Armondo asked.

A minute later, the last remaining member of Savitar's cult appeared to Aku.

"Sir, Savitar is gone. He was shot by Iris and erased by a paradox; The flash went into the speedforce in order to save everyone because the trap for Savitar was empty and made it so off-balance that a lightning storm occurred" The cult member reported.

"That is unfortunate. No matter, we'll ask Reverse Flash to help my dear 'friend' over here with the task I've given him" Aku replied.

"Very well, sir" The cult member bowed and quickly left send a time message to Reverse flash.

XXXXXX

 **A small cosmic meeting**

"So I called you all here about the threat of not just the Big Bad but the reverse flash -who is still at large-, Fukua, Salem has not been caught yet since she committed the worse act of all, Killer Frost who escaped the mirror realm with Savitar's help before he was erased by the paradox and of course 'Dark Zero' plus Aku (for the most part). We need to find out what their motives are as the Knights are still training to achieve their next level as we speak" Mickey announced.

In this meeting was Rina who represented the moonflowers, Mickey and Oswald, The Wolf and Ashi, Connie and Garnet for the crystal gems, Marie and Carol represented the group of friends (When I visited their world anyway) from 'Skullgirls' and Zak Storm and Cece representing their crew.

"I suggest we form a strategy while the knights are away on their book mission" Oswald suggested.

"Well we'll need to organise a group and then form a plan" Connie added.

"However, We could do with some dragon assistance" Cece pointed out.

"Yes but what Darkstalker? He hasn't been seen since the last battle with Nick Wizard" a new voice added as the Lamb appeared to join the conversation.

"I have been keeping tabs on the heroes during their crossover adventure and they are doing well however my other friends whom Yen Sid knows about have noticed that there has been a shift in power as even though Nick Wizard is secure with Zak's crew. Fukua is on the move for Aku but they are trying to contact Sora for some extra help as we speak" The lamb explained.

"Looks like two of us will have to go undercover to find out what the big plan is from Aku's side" Marie added.

"I suggest someone who can blend it to do it" Carol (Painwheel) pointed out.

"Caramba can make us better gadgets that can change our appearances so we can get into Aku's group?" Zak reminded them.

"However your voice is recognisable and the flash can't help us on this mission" Mickey added.

"But you don't need the flash this time, you can include Vibe on this mission" The lamb offered.

"That's a great idea. Mickey?" Zak replied.

"Go on but bring Rina with you, she will be able to help you get out of a jam when nessicary" Mickey stated as a portal was opened for Zak, Cece and Rina to go through to the flash's world.

"Do you think we forgot any bad guys?" Oswald asked.

"I hope not" The lamb replied as it teleported away again.

Meanwhile….

A figure smiled while holding the complete collection of kingdom keeper books.

-end of end credits shorts-

Samurai Jack: the big pay off! (now set after the future story 'Universal Knights' for this to work timeline wise):

A bunch of Jack's allies from previous episodes going to their televisions when see the inside of Aku's lair on them.

The old opening monologue from the earlier seasons plays (with Mako's dialogue):

"Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil.

But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me.

Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law.

Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku" Old Aku said.

Then Aku appeared in front of the screen afterwards to announce that he has captured Jack and plans to execute him on live television. After trouble deciding what he should kill the samurai with, he decided that Ashi (who is corrupted by Aku) should be the one to kill him. As Ashi is about to stab Jack, the samurai's allies break into Aku's lair and begin attacking the demon. Jack then escapes and meets up with the Scotsman, who tells him about his many daughters, Jack declines being offered to choose one of them as his spouse, which made the Scotsman lash out at him before Jack told him that he met someone.

Meanwhile, Aku laughed off the armies' attacks as he squashed a Blind Archer, which turned them into a miniature clone of Aku. After more clones were created, they begin attacking more of Jack's allies.

After getting beaten up by a giant samurai robot, he then went up into the sky and released needles onto the army, which kills the pilots of the mech. Jack later attempted to free Ashi from being controlled by Aku.

She is freed after Jack confesses that he loves her. Aku then confronted Ashi, who says that Aku isn't her father.

"Yes I am" Aku sighed.

"No YOU'RE NOT!" Ashi cried.

"I wish there was more time for us to say farewell, my friends. But I hope you get to live better lives in the new future I intent to create" Jack addressed to his friends while Ashi fought Aku.

"Good luck, Jacky boy but please at least bring one of my daughter in case something happens to your girl over there" The Scotsman suggested.

Jack thought about it for a second.

"Nope. Farewell my friends." Jack waved.

Ashi then realized that she still has Aku's powers, and after a brief battle, she uses her power to create a time portal to return to the point where Aku sent Jack to the future.

Jack and Ashi then arrive out of the time portal with Aku exclaiming "You're back already?!" moments after past Jaku was sent into the future as seen in 'Episode 1'.

Jack then started slashing Aku with his sword which ended with Aku formed around Jack's sword as Aku was caught off-guard due to being weak from his battle with past young Jack.

Jack then thrust his sword into the ground and destroyed Aku's tower, not before Jack and Ashi escape.

Years later, Jack and Ashi were about to be wed, but Ashi collapsed and explained that due to Aku's death, she will die as well, before passing away/fading from exisitence.

Jack was then depressed and mourned in the forest over Ashi's passing.

Jack then saw a ladybug and was reminded that everyone can live peacefully now, looking over at the Aku-free forest.

 _After seeing the ladybird and remembering the Chinese legend about it and the string, Jack went off to write down all of his adventures as fast as he could before he forgot it all._

 _Amaterasu came to Jack with a gift for getting through Ashi's ultimate sacrifice._

 _"_ _Jack, you too deserve happiness just like everyone else. So I got a friend to find the new version Ashi however she will look slightly different to how you remember due to her mother actually marrying a human and not being a leader of a cult" Amaterasu explained a bright light flashed and through a time portal the new version of Ashi appeared._

 _Ashi still had a slim, petite build, large, narrow eyes, red lips, however she wasn't just Asian descent but Japanese as well-meaning she had a small connection to Jack and was wearing a ladybird kimono._

 _"_ _Hello, I am Ashi. I heard you have met me before somewhere else?" She stated._

 _"_ _Yes but you don't know me. I am Samurai Jack but my actual name is Jakku" Jack replied._

 _"_ _So you're Japanese? That's really cool. I am of Japanese and Asian descent. My mother married a kind Japanese monk and I only have two sisters. What?" Ashi asked when she noticed him staring at her._

 _He began to tear up._

 _"_ _I'm so happy to have you back. Let's start a new chapter in this Aku-free world" Jack offered her._

 _"_ _Let's" Ashi smiled as she took his hand and the enchanting music heard from the episode played as they both looked at the horizon and the ladybug smiled as it flew into the distance._

 _XXXX_

 _Meanwhile in the other future…_

 _Young Jack looked around feeling confused._

 _"_ _So… How do I get back?" He asked._

 _A time portal was shown and his eyes lit up._

 _"_ _Wacha!" a voice exclaimed._

 _-The End (Possibly)-_

 ** _This has been a hard chapter to get through from coming up with additional bits for Samurai Jack's bit to deciding what to include from Steven Universe' wanted event along with Hanazuki._**

 **However I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep suggesting ideas ok?**

 **Although the shorts will be more semi-focused on events after 'the magic awakens' from now on.**

 **I'm thinking of doing something for Freakaziod and maybe Wonder woman.**

 **Have you heard of Talon or Real account? (I really love those books as well!)**

 **Well um I'll see you soon.**

 **So read and review or the moonflower cult will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: Rina will make another appearance, I just need to come up with a bit of backstory for her that works for the Hanazuki concept as all Moonflowers come from seeds etc. And I'm so sorry if the timeline is more confusing now.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26- The next step (a Steven adventure), A caped Semi-finale, a look at Rinazuki's past (Maybe)

 **Spoilers for the Steven universe wanted and the episode 'Perfect Pear'. I don't own the storylines for those episodes. I'm just borrowing them for my story and then adding my own scenes to it. You've been warned.**

 **The words in Italics and underlined indicates its my own added scene when it comes to the shorts based on episodes from a show ok?**

 **The storylines belong to the show writers, I'm just adding y own twist on it.**

 **Oh and the classic batman theme belongs to the music and song writers. I just wanted to add my own lyrics to the song as a little tribute to the great Adam West. (September 19, 1928 – June 9, 2017) You were only a few months older than my nan.**

 **Rest in peace, 'Old Chum'. (I'm aware he would say that to Robin but it feels right to say it to him now)**

The Semi-Finale:

 **This short is dedicated to Adam West who died this year and was the exact same age as my nan (I figured out that he may have been older as his birthday is in September).**

 **We'll never forget you Mr West as I literally saw you in a dream last night (27.6.17)**

 **I hope you enjoy this short.**

 **Oh and Batman is alive because he's been immortalised in animation so now the 60's character and his Robin will never die.**

Hanazuki was invited to our friendship anniversary party sometime after the rest of the knights achieved their universal status.

"So congratulations on your anniversary" Hanazuki smiled.

"Yes, it was great that you invited us" Rina added.

'Na, Na, na, na, na, na, Batman!' was sung in the background as a dramatic bat shadow covered the crowd.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

It was 60's Batman in animated form with trusty teenage Robin and Catwoman (also in animated form)!

"Never fear, Batman is here to party like old times" Batman stated.

"Holy Anchoives, Batman. Did we just stop the party?" 60's Robin asked.

"Not, Caped Crusaders; You made it better!" I replied.

"Hit it, DJ!" Twilight cried as DJ Pony, Pinkie and Genie put on a catchy song for everyone.

So everyone sang to 'Friendship through the ages'.

I stepped onto the stage.

"A-hem. I know that we've lost a few celebrates in this year of 2017 but I wrote a song for one of the most remembered and treasured actors the world has ever know and his name was… Adam West. Mastreo, if you please" I announced.

The mastreo played the classic Batman theme from the 60's for me.

('Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…' was sang in the background)

"He's the fearless warrior in the night,

He was well remembered for this role,

The best hero the world has ever know…

BATMAN!

He played parodies of the caped crusader,

Was well loved by ever generation,

But he will be remembered as…

BATMAN!

BATMAN!

We will miss you fondly hero in the night,

With your utility belt and your hand bat bazzoka

(Robin: Holy Utility belt,….)

BATMAN!

You'll be remembered for years to come,

You'll live in our hearts for a very long time

You kept the 'city' safe…

BATMAN!

Your iconic batman dance will be missed,

Catman will have a fit with a hiss,

Powerless will be lost without you,

Robin, Catman and Batgirl will be alone without…

BATMAN!

Robin: Holy Long John Silver, batman!

*Bam* *Pow* *Whack*

You'll be immortalised in animation,

You'll always be remembered as 'Mayor We',

'Bruce Wayne' and…

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!

Batman, Batman, Batman!" I sang with everyone.

Batman was tearing up.

"I may not know who this 'Adam West' was but he soundly like he and I could have been great friends" Batman confessed as Robin gave him a handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Thanks, Grace. I'm sure Adam would have appreciated that song" Robin added with a wink.

"That makes me feel at ease, Robin. Thank you for your kind words, Boy wonder" I replied.

"No problem, 'Energy Girl'" Robin grinned.

"Aw, you remembered" I gushed as I was wearing my 60's-remeniscent batman costume from the 60's adventure I had with the rouges a while back that was purple (with pink to avoid confusion with Batgirl) and grinned.

"Let's party!" Batman cried as he began to do his famous dance.

So everyone danced together in celebration in honour of Adam west and for Batman's sake too.

Sometime into the dance party, I signalled to 60's Robin to come outside with me.

"Um Robin, I've been thinking lately about assembling a small group of allies (no, not the justice league) that could come to our aid if we run out of help and I was wondering if you and Batman would like to help?" I offered after we had gone outside to talk.

"Gee, that sounds like a great idea but don't I need to ask Batman first?" Robin asked.

"Well, I want to know if you'd like to join first before you ask him" I replied.

"Hmm…."

Robin thought about it carefully before answering.

"Holy secret team up! Yes, I would like to join your secret team" Robin remarked.

"Excellent, now you can ask Batman" I smiled as he proceeded to go back inside to ask him.

A surprise visit from an old friend startled me.

"Owlman? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to warn you. Sometime after your battle with Nick Wizard, something devastating will be revealed on Mewni and Toffee will be connected to it all. You will need not only your secret ally team but Star's future magic council group and Moon to fight him." Owlman warned.

"Can you tell me which month?" I asked.

"No, but remember that Hanazuki is now on your team too so don't be afraid to ask Rinazuki for help as well. Good luck" Owlman said as he vanished minutes before Robin returned with Batman.

"I also accept your offer, Energy girl" Batman stated.

"Great, Robin call Batgirl and Catwoman for the team as well." I suggested.

"Well, we can tend to that idea later, Energy Girl. Let's finish the party first" Robin pointed out.

Just then everyone heard a familiar laugh.

"Ah! Batman, we meet again but in the unlikeliest of places! I have your precious Catwoman and Batgirl held hostage. Unless you give up all your gadgets and Batman to Nick Wizard, my new compadre; The girls will go splat at sunrise. It's your call, heroes" The Joker requested.

"Holy blackmail, Batman!" Robin cried.

"Exactly, old chum. What do we do, young Energy Girl?" Batman asked directly at me.

"I don't know" I replied in shock with myself and my situation.

"Will the dastardly duo and their new allies find a way to save Catwoman and Batgirl from the Joker's clutches? And will there ever been spin-off Batman shorts so I can get a pay check?

Find out next time,

Same bat time, Sam bat channel!" The narrator announced.

-To be continued…-

 _A small look at Rinazuki's past_

A long time ago, Rinazuki was one of the first moonflowers to be created just as the Big bad emerged like a virus in the galaxy.

Little Dreamer was known to the first few moonflowers as their 'creator'.

They weren't quite sure where he came from or what he was but all they knew was that he was always asleep, he mumbled his words so any living things that managed to hear would have to repeat what he said loud enough for everyone to understand and named every moonflower after he creates them.

When Rinazuki emerged, Little Dreamer was extra curious about her as he had put extra care with her seed in particular.

She was going to be the first to stand out among the crowd as having the extra ability to choose what they would like to identify as compared to the other moonflowers at that moment.

Rinazuki looked around on her moon and saw mini dragons each a different colour that represented an emotion just like the Hemkas.

Little Dreamer gave her an ice cream treasure and told her to grow it.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me my name first?" she called out.

Little Dreamer mumbled something which a nearby mountain creature overheard before he sped off.

"He said 'Rinazuki'" The mountain repeated.

"Oh, thanks mountain creature" Rinazuki replied.

'Do I have a role to play here?' she wondered.

Then she saw a note on the floor.

'Choose who you wish to be: a he, a she or a they. You may pick two if you wish' was what it said.

Rinazuki thought hard and felt something tingle when she hovered one hand over 'She' and the other hand over 'They' and put both hand down onto the ground of those two options.

A light emitted from the ground and engulfed her as her default appearance that was much like Hanazuki's changed to her current appearance with two wrist bands.

Her top now had a faint pink and white circle logo in the middle.

The dark green dragon went up to Rinazuki after she was back on the ground and offered to relax with her in their language.

"Sure, I feel at ease since I know who I am now" Rinazuki replied as she began to glow dark green on her clothes and hair which made the treasure glow.

She sat up, took out the treasure and threw it a metre away from her.

Then the treasure melted away to reveal a dark green mellow treasure tree, the first of many!

Time past as Kiazuki assembled Garlandians to help other moonflowers in need from the Big Bad.

"Can I help you with your team?" Rinazuki asked.

"You can be the scout and guide for us ok? Yumi is the next moonflower on our help list" Kiazuki replied.

"Wish us luck!" Maroshi cried.

Maroshi's skin is tanned compared to the other known moonflowers, with two linear marks each cheek and a white triangle on his chest. His hair is blue and the flower is short and round. He has two white bands on his arms. He wears a pair of green trunks with a hula hoop around his waist and he is topless and barefooted like Hanazuki.

He and Kyoshi rode off on his space surfer-board while Kiazuki used her space surfer ship to travel to the next moon.

Rinazuki helped with a lot of missions behind the scene until Kiazuki's moon was struck by the big bad and was unable to grow anymore treasure trees so she stopped contact with the others.

Then eventually progress with the group stopped.

After that, Rinazuki's moon had less visitors but she gained more wisdom with time and kept trying to find other moonflowers to help even though Kiazuki wasn't contacting anyone anymore.

She kept trying till this very day…..

-end of Rinazuki short-

The perfect Pear

 **This is my favourite episode and I intend on adding something to it to make it even more bittersweet.**

Apple Bloom was walking through the busy Ponyville marketplace, where she meets a friendly elderly pony selling pear jam named Grand Pear. Originally from Ponyville himself, Grand Pear says he recently moved back to town from Vanhoover for "a change of pace".

Grand Pear had brown eyes, White and light grey with greyish gamboge highlights mane and a Light amber coat with a green pear cutiemark.

He gave Apple Bloom a jar of pear jam—free of charge—and Apple Bloom bid him a fond farewell before leaving.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Big McIntosh were making pancakes for dinner. When Apple Bloom returned with the pear jam to use as a pancake topping, Applejack and Big Mac suddenly panic.

They seized the jam jar and hide it under the kitchen floorboards before Granny Smith discovers it. Applejack explained to the confused Apple Bloom that there is a long-standing feud between the Apple family and Pear family, though she and Big Mac admit that they're not sure why.

After her friendly encounter with Grand Pear, Apple Bloom wanted to know what happened between the Apples and Pears. Because Granny Smith would get upset any time she was asked about it, the Apple siblings decided to ask family historian Goldie Delicious.

The next morning, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh travel to Goldie Delicious' cabin and ask her about the feud between the Apples and Pears. Goldie is nervous about going behind Granny Smith's back, but she decides to tell the Apple siblings the story.

Long ago, Sweet Apple Acres was located directly next to the Pear family's pear farm, but the Apple and Pear families were constantly at odds with each other over who were the better farmers, especially Granny Smith and Grand Pear.

When he was younger (flashback-wise), Grand pear had a Two shades of moderate orange mane (which had a stripe of grey when he was middle-aged).

When Granny Smith (who's original name MIGHT be Crabapple) was younger, she had a Light yellowish gray mane.

The only two members of each family to get along were Pear Butter of the Pears and Bright McIntosh of the Apples—the Apple siblings' mother and father, respectively.

Bright McIntoch (or Bright Mac for short) was a young pony with Moderate harlequin eyes, Brilliant red mane and Pale, light grayish olive coat.

As an adult, he looked a lot like Big Mac, the oldest of the three apple siblings.

Pear Butter had Brilliant turquoise eyes, Brilliant gamboge mane and Pale gamboge coat.

She had bushy mane with green hairband in them as an adult.

"Pssst! I'm not supposed to talk to you." Young Bright McIntosh whispered from one side of the fence.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you either." Young Pear Butter whispered back.

"My mom says if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll make your chin glow. But it doesn't work on me. See?" Young Bright McIntosh pointed out in a whispered as he hovered his chin near a buttercup close to him.

"Does it work on me?" Young Pear Butter asked as she placed her chin near the buttercup and made her chin glow yellow.

There was a soft heart beating sound.

"It sure does, Buttercup." Young Bright McIntosh replied.

"Buttercup. I like that name." Young Pear Butter remarked, thoughtfully.

As their mother's name was actually Pear butter, this meant that the Apple siblings were half Pear.

Goldie Delicious explained to the Apple siblings that, despite the heated rivalry between their families, their childhood friendship eventually blossomed into a beautiful romance.

However, she was unable to give them more details, so she tells them to talk with firewood salespony Burnt Oak, their father's old friend.

Back in Ponyville, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh meet with Burnt Oak in the marketplace and ask about their father.

Burnt Oak had a Dark tangeloish grey coat, light and medium grey mane and light azure eye with a burnt oak branch cutie mark.

In another flashback, Bright Mac and Burnt Oak have a plow race across the apple fields, but Bright Mac gets distracted by Pear Butter in the nearby pear fields and accidentally crashes into a water silo, causing the pear fields to get flooded.

Bright Mac's cutie mark was half a green apple with a star in the centre and He wore a hat similar to Applejack's as an adult pony.

Pear Butter's cutie mark was a jar of pear jam.

"Pear Butter, what did you do?!" Grand Pear cried.

"I-I'm not sure." Pear Butter replied, feeling a bit confused.

"She didn't do it, sir." Bright Mac intervened.

"Excuse me?" Grand Pear questioned.

"The water silo. It was my fault." Bright Mac confessed.

Pear Butter giggled.

"[snorts] You owe me a new silo, boy! [to Pear Butter] And you, come with me. No daughter of mine is gonna make goo-goo eyes at an Apple!" Grand Pear stated as he dragged Pear Butter away but she looked back and smiled at Bright Mac while Grand Pear was not looking.

In present day, Applejack realized that she inherited her father's honesty, and Burnt Oak explained that Bright Mac spent the next several weeks repairing the Pear family's water silo and growing closer to Pear Butter.

When the Apple siblings ask for more details about their mother, Burnt Oak suggests that they talk to Mrs. Cake, who was friends with Pear Butter when they were young. Just before leaving, Big Mac asked Burnt Oak if it's okay to come by again and listen to more of his stories, and Oak happily obliged.

At Sugarcube Corner, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac met with Mrs. Cake and asked about their mother. Mrs. Cake revealed that their mother originally convinced her to pursue baking and helped her get her cutie mark, and Apple Bloom realizef that she inherited her mother's love of helping others find their calling.

In another flashback, Pear Butter helped Mrs. Cake—then named Chiffon Swirl—perfect many of her baking recipes. One day, Chiffon goes to surprise Pear Butter with a thank-you cake, and she finds her having a romantic picnic with Bright Mac in a field between their families' farms.

They discovered Chiffon hiding in the bushes, and Chiffon promised to keep their relationship a secret. However, Granny Smith wandered by while picking apples and, upon seeing Bright Mac and Pear Butter together, dragged her son away.

Despite this, the two continue to see each other in secret.

"Happy one hundred and thirty-one thousand, four hundred and fifty-six hour anniversary, darlin'." Bright Mac stated.

"What? [laughs] That's way longer than we've been together." Pear butter pointed out.

"I know, but it's the anniversary of the first time I called you "Buttercup". It's okay if you didn't get me anythin'." Bright Mac replied.

"Actually... I did." Pear Butter stated as she handed him a guitar.

"A guitar? For me? But... [strums guitar] I don't know how to play." Bright Mac said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Quiet, you." Pear Butter hushed him as she took the guitar from him and began to sing a soft love ballad called 'You're in my head like a catchy song' for him.

"Hey, no fair. I was gonna tell you the same thing." Bright Mac said.

"You're just mad I beat you to it." Pear Butter said, playfully.

"I'm tellin' ya, I was gonna pull you up, cover your eyes, lead you over here... and say, "Surprise!" And then you'd say, [imitating Pear Butter] "Oh, Bright Mac, I love it!" [speaking normally] And then I'd say I love you. Too bad it didn't work out though." Bright Mac explained.

Bright Mac lead her to a spot where he carved their cutie marks into a rock, revealing their strong romantic feelings for one another as they were talking.

"Eeyup. Too bad." Pear Butter replied with a smile.

Unfortunately, some time later, Grand Pear tells Pear Butter that they're moving away to Vanhoover not only to expand their family's pear business but also to get away from the Apple family.

A heartbroken Pear Butter informs Bright Mac of her father's decision to move the Pears to Vanhoover, being forced to choose family over him.

In present day, before Mrs. Cake told the Apple siblings any more, she told them to ask Mayor Mare for the rest of the story. At Ponyville Town Hall, Mayor Mare told the Apple siblings about the role she played in their parents' love story.

In the last flashback, on the night before the Pear family moves away, Bright Mac organizes a secret wedding ceremony at the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, with Burnt Oak and Chiffon Swirl as witnesses and Mayor Mare as the officiant.

"I don't want to be apart from you. Ever. I'm not sure what we'll do, but I'm sure of us. So sure that I'd marry you today." Bright Mac declared.

"I would, too!" Pear Butter replied, happily.

"I think that's my cue." Young Mayor Mare with a pink mane said as she approached the couple.

Mayor Mare: [voiceover] I had the honor of officiating your parents' secret wedding, and it was perfect. Bright Mac knew Buttercup wouldn't want a big splash. So they had a special way to seal their vows.

Bright Mac and Pear Butter held a seed each to represent 'Rings': one was an apple seed, the other a pear seed.

"I now pronounce you— " Young Mayor Mare began.

Granny Smith: "What is goin' on?! What's with all these here candles?!" Granny Smith cried as she wandered near the wedding setting.

"Pear Butter! Where are ya? You're supposed to be packing! [grimly] What are you two doing?" Grand Pear exclaimed who also wandered near said setting.

"Ma, Grand Pear, Buttercup and I are in love!" Bright Mac declared.

"What?!" Granny Smith and Grand Pear cried.

"And we'll be married as soon as Mayor Mare says..." Pear Butter added.

"Oh! [quickly] I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Young Mayor Mare announced.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Pear Butter asked as she and Bright Mac kissed.

"What are you talking about, married?! You two can't be married!" Granny Smith cried.

"Finally, something we can agree on. Pear Butter, enough of this nonsense. We're movin'! And you gotta stick with your family!" Grand Pear stated.

"But... the Apples are my family now, too." Pear Butter remarked, gently.

"You can't be serious. Are you choosin' to be an Apple over being a Pear?!" Grand Pear exclaimed.

"Are you makin' me choose?" Pear Butter asked while tearing up.

"Yes. I am." Grand Pear replied, matter-of-factually.

"Then yeah. I guess I am." Pear butter stated, sadly.

"Fine!" Grand Pear cried.

Angered by his daughter's decision, Grand Pear left to go to Vanhoover

Pear Butter sobbed while he left and Granny Smith went over to comfort her.

 _Over the span of about 5 years, they had Big Mac first, then Applejack about 2 years after and about 3 years later Applebloom._

 _It was 4 years before Big mac and Applejack got their cutiemarks,_

 _Bright Mac and Pear Butter had to go on a trip to find more buyers for the farm and tried to send letters to Pear Butter's dad Grand Pear._

 _On the way to the buyers, they had to go through the evergreen Forest._

 _A young Zecora was just arriving in Ponyville when she noticed them heading into that forest and followed them to make sure them got through ok._

 _The couple kept walking until timber wolves surrounded them._

 _Timberwolves bear a resemblance to real wolves, but their bodies are comprised entirely of twigs, logs, and leaves with yellow eyes and green spring bud leaf eyebrows._

 _"Oh, dear! Maybe we should of taken a short cut, Bright Mac" Pear Butter said, worriedly._

 _"Don't worry, Buttercup. I have my trusty rope" Bright Mac reassured her as he got out his rope to use as a whip with his tail to make the wolves move back._

 _They only moved back about a metre away from them._

 _The timber wolves continued to growl._

 _The couple grew very nervous about their situation._

 _Two of the wolves charged and attacked them before the others tried to follow their lead._

 _Zecora used her active knowledge of plant life and skill to drive the rest of the timber wolves away in the process found the right place to set up shop and right plants to use in her first project._

 _The two timber wolves that had attacked Bright Mac and Pear butter ran away._

 _"Are you alright? That was quite a fright" Zecora asked._

 _Bright Mac and Pear Butter groaned with intesnse pain._

 _"Need…. Hospital" Pear butter struggled to say._

 _Zecora did her best to help them get to town but had to ask for help to find the hospital._

 _Granny Smith was to take care of Apple bloom while Applejack and Big Mac went to the hospital._

 _"I want you to know that we love you very much. Big Mac, you need to be the colt of the farm for me and help Granny whenever you can" Bright Mac whispered._

 _"Oh, Applejack. I wish I could see you all grow up into tall, strong beautiful adults. Applebloom…she won't be able to remember us just remind that whatever you three do, we'll be very proud of you all" Pear Butter stated as she teared up._

 _"Oh, mother. Dad. We don't want you to go" Applejack sobbed._

 _"Eeeyup, don't go please. Applebloom needs you, WE need you!" Big Mac pleaded._

 _Bright Mac chuckled softly._

 _"Our time is…up. Good…bye, my angels…." Bright Mac whisped as a tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes._

 _"My Angels" Pear Butter echoed as she too cried as she closed her eyes at the same time and they both stopped moving._

 _There was a lot of crying that day but Granny Smith helped AJ and Big Mac through it by thinking positive and taking care of Apple bloom._

In present day, the Apple siblings are shocked by everything they've heard, and they decide to confront both of their grandparents over this matter. Back at the Ponyville marketplace, Apple Bloom asked Grand Pear about his real reason for coming back to Ponyville. Grand Pear confesses that he wanted to make up for his past mistakes and get to know his estranged grandchildren. Upon hearing this, the Apple siblings hug their grandfather.

At Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple siblings reunite Granny Smith and Grand Pear. Grand Pear apologizes for leaving, and Granny Smith apologizes for not telling the siblings about their parents sooner.

"Nothing's keepin' ya from us now. Let's not miss anythin' else." Applejack stated.

"Applejack's right. Welcome back, prickly old pear. Heh." Granny Smith smiled.

"[chuckles] Thanks, you old crabapple." Grand pear replied.

"Now that we're all together, there's somethin' we want to show you. Mom and Dad left us somethin' to remember them by. Come on!" Apple Bloom cried, excitedly.

They went through the bushes as the Apple siblings took their grandparents to where Bright Mac and Pear Butter planted their wedding seeds, where a large winding tree of apples and pears now stood.

"Whoa." Grand Pear said in awe.

"[sounds of awe] It's beautiful." Granny Smith teared up.

"It's... impossible." Grand pear said in amazement.

"If anything's gonna make it through, it's apples and pears." Applejack stated.

Grand Pear chuckled happily.

A projection of Bright Mac and Pear Butter was seen in the sky, smiling.

-End of perfect pear-

The Steven paradox

-After 'Stuck together' has occurred but while the return Keepers crossover was occurring-

Steven was standing in a vacant room on the Gem Homeworld awaiting his punishment for "shattering Pink Diamond". A fraught blue Zircon entered, rushing to come up with a defense as Steven's defending attorney for the upcoming court case, which began shortly.

Zircon is a human-sized Gem with a slim figure, indigo blue skin, a long slim nose, and what appears to be sky blue, crescent-shaped hair. Her uniform consists of a pair of baby-blue pants, flats of the same blue color, a boxy, long sleeved baby-blue jacket with padded shoulders and darker blue trim along the bottom, and a white cravat. She wears a monocle over her right eye, which can display multiple info screens. Her gem is located on her chest, where the knot of the tie would be. She maintains the looser style shown by Blue Diamond and her court.

Steven and the blue Zircon walked into the room of the trial, as Yellow and Blue Pearl introduce Yellow and Blue Diamond. A green Zircon enters as the prosecutor.

This Zircon shares a similar appearance and attire as the defending Zircon. While only seen tinted as green, it has been confirmed that she is a yellow Gem.

Her skin appears to be a light green-yellow color. She has olive-yellow eyelids, a long slim nose, and lime-yellow hair that is in two spikes, resembling Yellow Diamond's hair. She wears pale green-yellow pants and shoes with an oversized, light-colored vest with darker trimmings, and a tinted necktie that is diamond-shaped. Like the defending Zircon, she wears a monocle, except hers is yellow and on her left eye, and her gemstone is square shaped and located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be. She maintains the uptight style shown by Yellow and her court.

The Zircons do the pleasantries and then proceed to the case. Yellow Diamond appears very tedious and Blue Diamond looks attentive and melancholic. As Blue Pearl illustrates the scene, the green Zircon makes her case and brings in Lars as evidence of human incompetence.

She then impetuously bubbles his head to quiet him. She then brings in an "eyewitness", Eyeball. She testifies against Steven and angrily calls him a "war criminal", saying that he is Rose Quartz, bringing up his healing and shield, just before she was thrown into space, much to the blue Zircon's dismay. She ends her case, and the blue Zircon begins.

She gets off to a bumpy start, until Steven interrupts, declaring himself guilty. Blue Diamond elevates his platform to her eye level, and then asks Steven how she did "it" (shattering Pink Diamond); Steven stumbles, clearly not knowing what happened, since he isn't Rose Quartz. After mentioning the Breaking Point, Blue loses her cool, exclaiming that Rose used a sword. After releasing an energy wave causing everyone to tear up, Yellow Diamond comforts Blue Diamond, and the court takes a recess.

The blue Zircon confronts Steven, but then after Steven admits he had no idea what really happened, she realizes that Steven's inconsistencies aren't the only ones in the official record.

Steven and his lawyer return to the court.

Starting off shaky, the blue Zircon gradually picks up speed, eventually impressing Blue Diamond. After asking for Blue Diamond's palanquin as physical evidence, she questions why none of Pink's Agates, Sapphires or even her Pearl saw Rose coming.

Pink was shattered from the front, and Rose at this point was a known threat, so there were no other Rose Quartzes in her entourage. The blue Zircon then declares that the murderer had to have been someone who was close to Pink, whose presence wouldn't have alarmed her entourage, and that someone had the authority to cover up the crime.

On a roll, the blue Zircon unconsciously accuses one of the Diamonds of shattering Pink Diamond, shocking Blue Diamond and infuriating Yellow. She quickly takes it back, knowing this startled Yellow Diamond, but Yellow poofs both Zircons before being stopped by Blue Diamond. Steven and Lars manage to slink aside as Yellow and Blue Diamond begin to quarrel while their Pearls remain silent.

Both enter Blue Diamond's Palanquin, and attempt to escape, but due to Steven's limited knowledge of using Homeworld Gem technology, accidentally steers the palanquin out of the building. Yellow Diamond blasts a diamond-shaped hole in the wall near them, declaring she will find them, as Steven and Lars plummet into a seemingly endless abyss into the depths of Homeworld.

After managing to escape Yellow Diamond's attacks after Steven's trial, Steven and Lars wake up on the ground, at the crashed palanquin.

Lars tells Steven his bones were only half broken, thanks to his bubble, and he agrees to the same. The two begin to run and decide to hide, but they both realize they have no way getting off the planet. Lars also expresses his hunger, but they are interrupted by an explosive robonoid coming towards them. The two try to avoid it, but the scanner identifies Steven's gemstone, and the robonoid begins to attack them.

Steven and Lars run behind a wall, with Lars admitting how afraid he is. Suddenly an arm belonging from below tells them to come over, and although Lars resists, the robonoid attacks and Steven tells them they have no choice. They jump into a tunnel and thank the stranger who saved them. The stranger reveals herself to be a conjoined pair of Rutiles, which surprises Lars.

Bewildered by the odd-looking Gem, Steven and Lars walk from the tunnel to a large abandoned Kindergarten.

The Rutile Twins form a tall, slender Gem with short maroon hair that ends in a point at the top and light red skin. They have one pair of legs and arms, but two torsos and heads. Their gemstone has a "Y" shape and is located on the navel. Their body should not be confused with a forced fusion.

The Rutile Twins wear an open-toed dark red and black bodysuit, which is red with black stripes on their right half, and black with red stripes on their left half.

They meet the rest of the rogue Gems hiding in the Kindergarten (a Padparadscha who makes late predictions, and fusions Rhodonite and Fluorite), who explain themselves to be a rogue group of Gems, being outcast from Homeworld society for being defective, abnormal, or "off color". Rhodonite also explains if they were found by anyone, or the robonoids, they would all be shattered.

Padparadscha is a Gem with a peachy orange complexion and short, pale pink hair with bangs covering her eye. Her attire consists of a yellow, floor-length gown with a lighter collar and sleeves and white, elbow-length gloves. Her skirt has a reddish upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand.

Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid (instead taking an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar.)

Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, blue, purple, or pink in color. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length gloves. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her head, three on her first body segment, and one on her second body segment.

She has six eyes (with some pairs often stay closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large nose and wavy, shoulder-length, light-blue hair. She wears a dark pink, dark purple, and dark blue sweater that covers her top two body segments

Rhodonite has a muscular build that resembles Garnet's, with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby, and a pair on her waist that are thin, like a Pearl. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing one of her Gems, with mauve leggings that cover her entire right leg and left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a transparent shawl over the gem on her chest and has burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes (that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive (like a Pearl's) and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved (resembling Rose's eyes on Rainbow Quartz).

Soon, another group of Robonoids follow them to the kindergarten, and Steven tells everyone to hide to avoid being scanned. Steven and Lars hide inside an empty Kindergarten hole, and Lars begins to hyperventilate. Steven reassures Lars it was okay to be scared, and he calms down.

Lars turns around and sees the Rutile Twins about to be scanned, and says someone had to do something.

He runs out, grabs a rock and throws it onto one of the Robonoids, interrupting its scanners. The two Robonoids then scan Lars again, who stands still, knowing it was okay to be afraid. However, Steven finds out that since Lars is organic and has no gemstone, he is completely invisible and unrecognized to the Robonoids' gemstone scanners.

Padparadscha goes out of Rhodonite's sight and makes a late prediction in front of Lars, oblivious, to the Robonoid that scans her, but Lars manages to save her by kicking it away its blast and moving her away.

Steven tried to avoid being scanned again by putting up his shield, but the scanner still noticed his gemstone. Lars then grabs a large stick and starts batting away the Robonoids. One escapes from him and blasts Steven, but is deflected by his shield, and sent to the other Robonoids, destroying one after another.

Rhodonite tried to warn Padparadscha until she realized she is being scanned, but, Lars jumped in front and blocks her exposed gemstones from the scanners. Finally, Lars jumps on top of the Robonoid and starts attacking it with a stick.

The Robonoid began shooting all over the place, nearly hitting Steven. Lars finally stabs the stick into the lens and the robonoid explodes, knocking him hard back into the wall twice, unconscious.

Steven runs to Lars, to check if he's okay, but Lars doesn't move to his shock. The Gems, not knowing of Lars' injury, are happy and impressed of Lars saving them from the Robonoids.

Steven places his ear into Lars' chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat, but hears silence. Steven gasped, realizing the explosion had killed him, and he had saved them all.

Distraught at Lars' death, Steven burst into tears. Everyone stood around in silence. Steven picked Lars up and a drop of his tears dripped onto Lars' cheek. Lars's body began to glow and turn pink from head to toe, and to their shock, he woke up with a scar on his right eye.

His shirt was now black with a sea green skull, army blue pants -or jeans- (Both his pants and shirt have rips and tears) and black and white sneakers.

Surprised that Lars has come back to life and him questioning what just happened, the episode ends with Padparadscha making another late prediction.

After Steven's attempt to bring back Lars, Lars questioned what happened. Steven hugs him and explains how he accidentally brought Lars back to life, unknowing of how he did it and states that he should have asked.

Lars was confused, especially regarding his "change in hue". Steven asked numerous questions of how he feels, since he really doesn't know, Lars finally answered that he feels really freaked out, as much as Steven.

Then the other Gems, Rhodonite, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins and Padparadscha, realized there are more Shattering Robonoids. Fluorite then had the idea to block the entrance to prevent detection, by using a large stone. Steven realized that if he's still around, the shattering Robonoids will still be after them. He thought they should find a new hiding spot, but Rhodonite pointed out they'll be exposed, and Fluorite knew if they stayed where they are, they would still be caught.

Lars questioned if he is a zombie, since he died before Steven healed him, but Steven pointed out that his heart is still functioning, making a point about how zombies cannot talk nor do they have heartbeats. While Steven finds it to be beating slower than a human heart should, he is at least glad that Lars is not a zombie. Steven notices Lars' hair is also pink. but when he touches it, his hair glows much like Lion's mane. Lars is shocked when he notices it, but when he touches it, nothing happens. Lars requests for Steven to repeat what he did, and Steven touches it, his hair glowing once again. Steven tells Lars that he has an idea but he refuses to do it because he thinks that Lars doesn't want him getting inside his head. Lars thought that Steven will possess him again (much like in "The New Lars" when Steven and Lars switch bodies) but Steven denies it.

Lars then allows Steven to proceed. Steven then enters Lars' head in a way similar to how he enters Lion's Mane.

While inside, Steven notices a tree, noticing it was just likes Lion's Dimension. He then luks around and notices another tree further away. Steven walks to it, noticing the tree looks familiar. Then when he finally close to it, he notices Rose's Flag, T-Shirt, and everything near and on the tree. Then he realizes he is in Lion's Dimension and he's in Lion's Mane.

Testing this theory, Steven ducks out of the dimension and exits via Lion's Mane. Steven is happy to be home and after snacking, packs some consumables for Lars whilst wishing he could alert the others that he is safe. Lion then approaches him and Steven longingly wishes he could talk to Lion and have his questions answered upon realizing that Lion died a long time ago and was magically resurrected. Steven then re-entered Lion's Mane and rushed back to Homeworld.

Meanwhile, Lars was adjusting to his new form and his questionable status as living when Steven emerged. Lars questioned what was inside of his head as Steven explained his discovery that Lars' head leads back to Earth. He explained how Lion's Dimension works, confusing everyone.

Steven then offered Lars food, but he declines, which caused Steven to question if Lars was feeling tired, to which Lars declined but said he was a bit confused. Steven, seeing that Lars possessed the same ability as Lion, said that he may need to eat "Magical Lizards", but Lars doesn't approve. Rhodonite questioned the juice box unaware of what purpose it serves, Steven explained to her what humans drink on Earth.

This confused the Off Colors since they believed that Earth was decimated from the attack of the Diamonds. Steven explained to them that there was an attack, but Gems still live on Earth, and how it's full of life, using the food with him as an example. Rhodonite asked why Gems still live there with Steven telling her Earth is a place where everyone can live freely and be themselves.

Fluorite commented about how Earth sounds wonderful, to which the others love the idea of living there and wish to go via Lars. However, Lars noticed a flaw in their plan and asks what he is supposed to do once everyone else leaves. Steven then attempted to pull Lars into his own head, but failed. Steven tried to come up with a new idea, but Lars then told the others to leave him and go to Earth, telling them how beautiful it is and expressing sadness and regret as he took his life on Earth for granted.

But almost all except Rhodonite, refuse to leave without Lars, so they decided to find an alternative route to Earth. Lars then makes a point of how Steven is in the most danger and urges him to go back to Earth as it won't be safe for him to be around. Fluorite also states that the gems had been around the underground kindergarten for eons and have never been found, commenting on how the off colors need to stick together, to which Lars, after a moment, nods in agreement.

Steven refused but Lars doesn't want to argue, since Steven helped him so much, viewing this as his redemption for all the times he was rude to Steven. After a meaningful embrace, using Lars, Steven went back to Earth.

Shortly after returning, Greg, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet then warp back to the Beach House with Pearl stressing out after their plan to go to Homeworld failed when they cannot activate the unknown Gem drop ship, initially failing to realize Steven is there.

Upon seeing him, all of the group members rush to hug him.

Over in Homeworld, The Off colour gems led Lars to one of the roaming eye-like ships that was similar to the rubies' ship after escaping the shattering robots just barely.

"So is there a fast way to get back to earth?" Lars whispered as they crept onto the ship.

"Well, We can try to get this thing to pin-point earth and get there fast but how is your body going to handle light speed?" Rhodonite asked.

"I predict that we will find a ship to get to Earth, how exciting!" Padparadscha predicted so late.  


The Rutile twins looked at the controls and selected earth as the destination.

Then they pressed a button to count down to light speed.

"Lars, you might want to hold on to something" Rhodonite stated s Lars quickly found a seat and buckled up.

Then light speed was activated just as Topaz, Yellow Diamond and the ruby guards appeared.

"I will find you Rose and your little broken army!" Yellow diamond cried.

While in light speed, the off colours began to lose their forms.

"I predict that the ship will go very fast soon" Padparadscha stated just as their forms were lost and all that was left were their gems as their bodies tried to keep up with the speed.

Soon they were in Earth's orbit and Lars hit the stop button before the ship could accidently crash into Earth.

"I'm home" Lars breathed.

"Our new home!" The rutile twin cried.

"I predict that we'll reach Earth soon" Padparadscha stated.

At the same time….

"Topaz, I want you to spy on those heroes on earth. If they decide to declare war a third time then so be it. But see if there's a worthy ally to be made there" Yellow Diamond ordered to the Topaz fusion that was seen on the blue ship with Aquamarine.

"Yes, my diamond" Topaz replied as she got into a ship and travelled to Earth.

Toffee on the other hand was looking for more allies for his plans to take over mewni and came across Topaz on his monitor that looked out at space.

"That could come handy" Toffee grinned.

-to be continued at a later date-

 **I'm not entirely sure whether to make this chapter the last one or the ones about the perfect pear, the SU wanted event and Batman the last one.**

 **Who wants me to do Batman shorts after I eventually get the 60's series (Hopefully for Christmas and binge watch them all at some point)?**

 **Any suggestions for what other shorts I can do?**

 **I mean the battle for Mewni special is coming very soon and I do want to do something for that too since my war theory might be proven true in that but I am generally running out of ideas.**

 **But coming up with lyrics for the Batman theme was hard but fun.**

 **Is there anything tangled related worth putting into a short?**

 **I might be low on creativity in this shorts department though….**

 **I'll try my best do something with the SU plot in order to connect it to the main plot of the rest of the series but it will be difficult.**

 **But um, see you next time.**

 **Same bat time,**

 **Same bat channel,**

 **Same narrator.**

 **Disney knight/ Energy girl, Grace out!**

 **PS: We'll miss you Adam West RIP. I think my dream was symbolic….**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27- the Big finish, multiverse Maythem and a whole lot of Star, Penn, Rick, lion guard, Ducktale and Descendants 2 teasing!

 **Note: This will be the last short to end it off as I'll be moving on to the tie-in stories :D**

 **The battle for mewni episodes storyline, Sofia the first characters and storyline for the Equestria girls Mirror magic special all belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of my shorts and putting my own special twist on them.**

 **The Mirror magic short will be added at a later date.**

The protectors of the Ever realm and the lamb:

Sofia and the ever realm protectors were preparing for Sofia's training when the Lamb and Mickey appeared.

"Princess Sofia, do you remember that time you helped the Disney knights a while back?" Mickey asked.

"Yes I remember, why?" Sofia replied.

"Well we've chosen you and your new protector friends to form a secret allies group with some others for future emergencies like if the knights need assistance while they're time travelling inside a book world for example" The lamb explained.

"I see, then I would love to join. What about you guys?" Sofia then turned to her protector friends.

The protectors were Chrytsa the feisty crystal fairy, Orion, Vega and Azurine.

"We will agree to the ally terms but we still have to protect the Ever realm from Prisma" Orion replied.

"We understand. Thank you" Mickey stated as he gave them special watches specifically for emergency communication.

At the same time…..

Aku got one of his minions to recruit Prisma to his small roster of villains he was slowly building up for his survival plan.

He then began to consider the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and Sweetie from 'Paw Patrol' as potential villains….but then he pushed that idea to the side for later.

"What to do next? Oh! I'll try and see if there's anything useful in that multicolour homeworld called Equestria Girls!" Aku exclaimed as he decided to watch the three specials on his secret TV.

(Note: The stuff with Aku takes place during the years where Jack is in the future (and nowhere in the past) but before he returns to the past to deal the finishing blow. I hope that makes sense to everyone)

-end of mild recruit stage-

The multiverse collision (a Penn Zero Part-time hero -Universal adventure-):

With Nick Wizard locked up in the mirror realm, Rippen was contacted by Uma to stand in for him as Aku watched as he and Larry went into the fish sticks shop for their next mission.

Penn, Sasha and Boone arrived for their next mission too.

Phyllis sent out a beacon to Cassandra and Mickey saying that Green and I were needed for a universal mission to help Penn and friends fight Rippen in different dimensions….

-To be continued-

The war with Toffee:

-The battle of Mewni…..

A few days after the events of "Starcrushed", Marco is wallowing in despair over Star's departure from Earth. As his father Rafael calls the "Teen Sadness Hotline", his mother Angie suggests taking down the decorations from their end-of-school-year party, but Marco wants to leave them up in case Star returns.

Meanwhile, on Mewni, Star and her mother Queen Butterfly are on the run as Toffee continues to grow in power and magic continues to vanish from the universe. The two are on their way to a place called the "Sanctuary" to restore the members of the Magic High Commission, whose bodies have been reduced to floating balloons. Unfortunately, due to the interdimensional fritz, their warnicorn and carriage disappear, prompting them to set up camp for the night. When a patrol of Ludo's rat minions appears searching for them, Star is about to get rid of them with her magic wand. Queen Moon tells Star not to use magic, so Star fends them off with a stick.

While Star succeeds in fending off the rats, they cause the High Commission's bodies to float away and get stuck in a tree. Star and Moon climb the tree to recover their bodies, and Moon warns Star not to be so reckless while they're on the run. After retrieving the High Commission's bodies, Star and Moon arrive at the Sanctuary, where Moon communicates with a crocodile gatekeeper to let them inside. In the Sanctuary, Star places the High Commission's bodies in flower-shaped pods while Moon turns a valve to pour regenerative water on them from the well of magic. Unfortunately, because of the interdimensional fritz, all the water in the well has turned into sticky black sludge.

Unable to revive the Magic High Commission, Queen Moon resorts to her backup plan: having herself and Star remain in hiding at the Sanctuary with nothing to eat but corn snacks from a vending machine. Star is unhappy with hiding and wants to confront Toffee right away, but Moon says Toffee is too powerful and that he won't stop searching for them until he recovers his lost finger.

Star is about to use her magic wand so Toffee can find them, saying she defeated him once and can do it again, but Moon reveals to her that Toffee and his monsters killed her mother.

Realizing the true extent of Toffee's evil, Star gives the magic wand to Moon and asks her to tell the story. Moon explains that, after her mother was killed, she turned to Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness out of desperation. Star believes that Eclipsa's been dead for a long time, but Moon says, "Eclipsa's alive, and I made a deal with her."

During this time, the remaining Disney knights were being briefed on the situation in Mewni while Green and I were on a duo mission in Penn Zero's world.

 _In a flashback, an army of monsters prepares to launch an attack on Butterfly Castle while a young Moon Butterfly mourns the death of her mother, the previous queen of Mewni while looking at a picture of her mum with her as a toddler. Her mother had purple butterfly cheekmarks, brown eyes, tan skin and purply-blue hair (It was shade darker that Moon's hair) in the same shape that Adult Moon now has (almost a heart shape)_

 _After Count Mildrew offers his condolences, the newly crowned Queen Moon is alerted to a situation in the castle meeting room: Mina Loveberry and the Magic High Commission are trying to coerce a confession of the monster army's captain for orchestrating the murder of Moon's mother._

 _However, the monster captain insists that he and Moon's mother were about to sign a peace treaty when one of his generals—a monster known simply as "the Lizard"—went rogue and took half of the army for his own purposes._

 _One side of the royal court suggests declaring war on the monsters while the other side suggests signing the peace treaty, and a young River Johansen suggests letting Moon decide. However, Moon is unable to come to a decision in her time of grief and quickly leaves the meeting room. River catches up with her and apologizes for putting so much pressure on her shoulders, giving her a piece of "apology meat" before leaving._

 _Moon returns to her chambers and finds Glossaryck in the book of spells crying over the death of Moon's mother. When Moon asks for Glossaryck's counsel, he doesn't offer much advice. He turns the book's pages to cry in Moon's mother's chapter, and the book turns to Eclipsa's forbidden chapter._

 _Moon goes to Rhombulus' crystal dimension and tells him to partially unfreeze the imprisoned Eclipsa. After he does so, the weak and tired Eclipsa begs Moon for a candy bar from the nearby vending machine. Moon gives a candy bar to Eclipsa, and she pulls her right hand—stained completely black—out of her glove to scarf it down._

 _Eclipsa has short, poofy, teal green hair, gray eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, black Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, and gray elbow-length gloves. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arm._

 _Seeing Moon's magic wand and very young age, Eclipsa deduces that the previous queen is dead. Moon asks Eclipsa to teach her a spell that can kill something immortal, and Eclipsa explains that such a spell requires a magical contract and comes with a price: Eclipsa's freedom. Moon accepts and takes Eclipsa by the hand, thus forging the contract between them. As soon as Eclipsa teaches Moon the spell, Rhombulus freezes her again._

 _Some time later, Moon goes to meet with the rogue monsters' general on the back of Lil Chauncey, and "the Lizard"—Toffee—appears before her. Moon tells Toffee and his monsters to leave Mewni or else. However, the monsters laugh at Moon's threat, telling her that they can regenerate from any wounds._

 _Thus, Moon cast her "darkest spell"—the spell that Eclipsa taught her—:_

 _"_ _I call the darkness unto me_

 _From deepest depths of Earth and sea_

 _From ancient evils unawoken_

 _Break the one who can't be broken_

 _To blackest night I pledge my soul_

 _And crush my heart to burning coal_

 _To summon forth the deathly power_

 _To see my hated foe devoured!" Moon recited which caused black veins to appear on her arms._

 _The spell severed the middle finger on Toffee's right hand, and he is unable to regenerate it. Realizing that Moon can mortally wound them, the monsters flee in terror, and Toffee walks off in defeat._

 _River congratulates Moon for driving the monsters away, but the High Commission condemn her for using forbidden magic. Nevertheless, Moon is determined to dissolve the remaining monster armies and protect Mewni as its queen. She returns to Butterfly Castle, and the members of her royal court bow to her in reverence._

 _-end of flashback-_

At Ludo's monster temple in the Mewni mountains, his bald eagle and giant spider minions arrive with tacos from Earth. Ludo awakens from his sleep to find the temple in ruins and his wand's star fragment embedded in his right palm. Having no memory of the events in "Starcrushed" after Toffee took over his body, he seeks out Glossaryck and finds him trying to roast chocolate pudding over a fire. Glossaryck informs Ludo that he defeated the Magic High Commission, and Ludo is so pleased with himself that he decides to start writing a chapter about himself in the Book of Spells.

The crystal in Ludo's hand beckons him toward Butterfly Castle, but he wants to write his chapter first.

Using a feather plucked from his head, Ludo prepares to write in the book, but Glossaryck tells him only the book's owner can write in it. Ludo believes he is the book's owner, but when he tries to write, the book takes on a life of its own and moves away from him. Ludo chases after the book, but it constantly evades him, tossing him into a stream and over a waterfall at one point.

Eventually, Glossaryck gives Ludo the idea of using a spell, and Ludo tries casting Levitato on the book, but the energy feeds back and sends Ludo flying far into the distance.

After regaining consciousness on a beach of mermaids, Ludo makes his way back to the temple and demands an explanation for why he doesn't own the book anymore.

Glossaryck jokingly suggests asking the book itself, but Ludo takes him seriously and tries to communicate with the book, apologizing for any misunderstanding between them. Glossaryck laughs at Ludo for failing to get the joke, and Ludo loses his patience and tosses the book into the fire.

At that moment, Toffee takes over Ludo's body again, and Glossaryck says he finally got what he wanted. As the book burns to ashes, Glossaryck himself starts to burn away as well; even though he knew this would happen, he is still a little surprised by it. Ludo regains control of his body as soon as Glossaryck disappears, and he mourns Glossaryck's apparent demise. Once again, the crystal in Ludo's hand beckons him toward Butterfly Castle, and he decides to take it over.

Some time after Star and Moon have gone into hiding, King Butterfly awakens in a messy castle and alone in bed. He turns on some dance music and kicks off a pumping dance party in the castle for himself and his subjects. The king and the citizens of Mewni party from sunrise to nightfall. The next morning, River wakes up, sees that Moon is still gone, and does the same thing all over again. However, his subjects are becoming tired of partying endlessly. By the following morning, River is only one in the castle with any energy to spare.

Using his dimensional scissors, Marco appears on Mewni to see Star and give her some of her favorite Earth cereal. River happily greets Marco, and Marco asks if Star is in trouble after leaving Earth so suddenly. River assures him that Star is just fine and that she and her mother left on a little trip, leaving him to look after the castle and keep up the people's morale. However, Marco shows River that the people of Mewni are in a state of panic.

On the castle balcony, River addresses the people and asks if they are satisfied with his leadership after Star and Moon have left. The people complain about the large amounts of garbage piling up, the buildings that are on fire, and the giant monster in the Mewman cornfields. River shouts at the monster to leave, but the monster—unable to hear River from so far away—approaches the village and starts stomping on everything. The people's faith in River drops even lower, and River loses confidence in himself as a king.

River goes back inside the castle and sinks into despair, admitting that he has no idea where Star and Moon went or when they'll return. Marco tells him that they cannot return home if they have no home to return to and that River must lead his people. Inspired by Marco's words, River addresses his subjects again and tries to rally them together to face the stampeding monster. The people still doubt River's ability to rule, but River accepts this and says he's all they have and they're all he has. He says further that they don't need magic to do extraordinary things and that everyone can do something unique and helpful. The people are inspired by River's words and join him in challenging the monster.

Marco, River, and the people of Mewni confront the monster stomping through the village and tell him to leave. However, the reason for the monster's attack turns out to just be the result of a failure to communicate; he thought River was calling him to approach, not leave. With that cleared up, the monster leaves as he's told, and the people celebrate over their victory. River decides to hold one last party at the castle in his subjects' honour, and they cheer his name. Unfortunately, Ludo suddenly appears to join in the cheering, and he launches his own monster invasion on Mewni.

Back at the Sanctuary, Star and Moon wake up to discover that the black sludge in the well of magic is overflowing and flooding everything. Unable to recover the High Commission's bodies from their pods, Star and Moon escape from the Sanctuary just before it sinks into the sea. To make matters worse, all of Moon's magic is now gone. As they evade another patrol of Ludo's rats, Moon seizes Star's wand before she can use it, and they try to figure out another hiding place. When Star hears a frog croaking nearby, she gets an idea.

Star takes her mother to Buff Frog's house, where Buff Frog happily welcomes them. Moon is uncertain about taking shelter in a monster's home, especially one that used to work for Ludo, but she accepts that over dealing with the dangers of the forest. Inside Buff Frog's mud-filled home, Star is greeted by his growing tadpole children, but Moon is disgusted by everything she sees. When Buff Frog informs Star and Moon that Ludo has taken over Butterfly Castle, Star worries about her father, but Moon is more concerned about keeping Star safe. As Moon excuses herself to freshen up, Star asks Buff Frog to keep her distracted while she goes to destroy Toffee, and Buff Frog agrees.

When Moon returns, Buff Frog suggests they pass the time by playing a board game while Star hangs out with the tadpoles in their bedroom. Buff Frog looks through a bunch of his board games (all of which favor monsters over Mewmans) before settling on one called Puddle Defender. As the game gets underway and Star sneaks around behind Moon's back, Moon realizes that the game is biased toward monsters, and Buff Frog accuses Moon of being biased toward Mewmans. When Moon goes too far in insulting Buff Frog, he assures her that just as she would do anything to protect Star, he would do anything to protect his tadpoles. For that reason, he refuses to cover for Star any longer and locks down all the exits in his home so Star can't escape.

Star locks herself inside the tadpoles' room, furious by her mother's cowardice and Buff Frog's betrayal. Just then, Katrina speaks up, revealing that she can talk, and she and the tadpoles offer to help Star escape the house. When Katrina asks Star what her plan is to defeat Toffee, Star reveals that she doesn't have a plan and intends to improvise. Despite this, Star sets out for Butterfly Castle, and Katrina comments to her siblings that Star might perish.

Back at Butterfly Castle, Ludo and his minions are removing every trace of the Butterfly family from the castle to make room for Ludo's beginning reign. Outside, one of the Mewmans tries to sell "King Ludo" merchandise but has little success because no one in the kingdom likes Ludo, much to his dismay. Ludo goes to the castle dungeons, where Marco and River are chained up, and demands that River help him make the people like him. River refuses, so Ludo gives him 24 hours to change his mind or else he'll use Levitato to send him into the sky forever. After securing the dungeon key around his neck (having to use butter to fit it around his large head), Ludo leaves.

When Ludo accidentally leaves the butter behind, Marco grabs it with his foot and uses it to slip out of his chains. Before River can do the same thing, he eats the butter, so Marco is forced to steal Ludo's key to free him. As Marco escapes through the air conditioning vents to the royal bedroom, he meets Ruberiot, the royal jester Foolduke, and a mime girl; they have gone into hiding since Ludo's takeover and help themselves to his stuff whenever he isn't around. When Ludo returns to the bedroom to sleep, the four hide in the vents. Marco tries to convince Ruberiot and the others to help him steal Ludo's key, but they refuse out of an unwillingness to "do stuff". When Marco's words of inspiration fail to motivate them, he expresses his contempt for them before setting out on his own.

Marco sneaks into the royal bedroom and tries to steal the key around Ludo's neck. Just before he is caught, Ruberiot, Foolduke, and the mime girl appear and pretend to entertain Ludo with a song dedicated to him. Marco tries to seize the key while Ludo is distracted, but the performers start to argue over artistic differences, and they and Marco eventually have to retreat. Luckily, Foolduke had seized the key during the confusion.

Marco returns to the dungeons to free River, but River refuses to abandon his subjects. When Marco hears Ludo approaching, he chains himself back up and drops the key. With River's 24 hours up, Ludo recovers the key and demands River's assistance again. Once again, River refuses, and Ludo and his minions drag him away. As punishment for his defiance, River is publicly banished from Mewni when Ludo casts Levitato to hurl him into the sky. Having witnessed this from the sewers, Ruberiot and the others wonder what to do now, and Marco says it's time to fight back.

Some time after Ludo has seized the Mewni royal throne, he orders a choir of Mewman children to sing songs in his honor but tosses them into the sky when they sing off-key. By this time, Ludo has assumed complete control of the village and commanded the people to worship him. On his way to the throne room, Ludo gets ambushed by a person in a rat costume.

The person in the costume reveals themself to be Star Butterfly, who demands to know where her father is. However, Star is quickly captured by Ludo's spider, and following his wand's orders, Ludo has her imprisoned in the dungeons. As Star is carried away, she warns Ludo that Toffee is controlling him through his wand.

After Star is imprisoned in the dungeons, another person in a rat costume appears outside the dungeon doors and knocks out the rat guard. This person enters Star's dungeon cell and reveals themself to be Marco, much to Star's delight.

Marco frees Star from her chains, and the two reunite with a warm hug. Marco tells Star what happened to her father and introduces her to the resistance movement consisting of himself, Ruberiot, Foolduke, and the mime girl. Together, the five come up with a plan of ruining Ludo's credibility, but Star says they need to get rid of Toffee. Just then, Ludo enters the dungeon cell and discovers the five hatching a plan. Marco, Ruberiot, Foolduke, and the mime girl are captured while Ludo drags Star away with Levitato.

On one of the castle balconies, Ludo continues his earlier conversation with Star about the wand in his hand, and Star reveals that Toffee is inside the wands. As Ludo wonders how to get him out, Star recalls the last time she faced him and comes up with an idea. She takes Ludo by the hand and starts casting the Whispering Spell.

Meanwhile, Buff Frog and Queen Moon appear to break Marco out of the dungeon (leaving Ruberiot, Foolduke, and the mime girl behind), and Buff Frog carries the three of them up to a castle balcony adjacent to the one Star and Ludo are on. When Moon realizes that Star cast the Whispering Spell, she yells at Star to get away, but it's too late.

Just like in "Storm the Castle", the wand fragment in Ludo's hand begins releasing massive power and explodes, reducing that part of the castle to a crater. Buff Frog carries Marco and Moon down to the crater, where they discover only Ludo's body with pink glowing eyes. Star appears floating in a pool of black sludge with small globs of gold, and her voice comes out of Ludo's mouth when she speaks. Star is unsure of where she is, but Moon assures her that they'll find her.

All of a sudden, the connection between Star and her loved ones starts to break up, and the giant form of Toffee appears out of the black sludge that Star is swimming in. Toffee explains that the sludge is all the magic he drained from the universe and corrupted, with only small gold traces of uncorrupted magic remaining.

Toffee reassumes control of Ludo's body and demands his finger back in exchange for Star. Despite Star's unheard protests, Moon gives Toffee his severed finger. As the finger binds to Toffee's hand, Toffee leaves Star behind in the wellspring of corrupted magic, and his body completely regenerates. He spits out Ludo's body and crushes the drained wand crystal to dust. When Moon and Marco demand to know where Star is, Toffee tells them she's dead and walks away.

Distraught by her daughter's supposed death, Moon loses her temper. As her cheek diamonds turn black and the black veins on her hands crawl further up her arms, she attacks Toffee in a blind rage.

However, Toffee dodges and catches all of her punches. Using Star's wand, Moon attempts to cast her darkest spell on him again, but all of the wand's magic is gone. Marco, equally upset by Star's death, punches a hole straight through Toffee's chest, but Toffee instantly regenerates and tosses Marco aside. After immobilizing Moon as well, Toffee leaves. Ludo grabs him by the leg and asks if he had any part to play in all of this, and Toffee cruelly answers "no" before walking off.

Back in the pool of black sludge, Star swims around helplessly until she discovers one last piece of untouched magic still floating in the well. She desperately swims toward it and dives far below the surface of the water to seize it, but she runs out of air and starts to drown. Meanwhile, in the outside world, Queen Moon tries to reassemble the pieces of the wand in a last-ditch effort to bring Star back, all while crying tears of sorrow.

In an unknown pitch-black space, Star wakes up to find Glossaryck making stew in a cauldron. In this strange place that even Glossaryck doesn't know, Star believes she's dead. Since there's nothing to do about her situation, Glossaryck tells her to eat some stew, but Star refuses as long as Toffee is still terrorizing her friends and family. Suddenly, the small piece of magic appears inside the stew, and Star believes Glossaryck is just playing another of his mind games to teach her a lesson. She "dips down" into the stew to grab the last piece of magic, and it releases tremendous magical energy to give birth to another wand-powering unicorn.

At the Sanctuary, the black sludge suddenly turns gold, and the Magic High Commission's bodies appear out of their pods.

The wand in Queen Moon's hand raises into the sky, bursts into pieces, and reassembles to form a brand new magic wand.

After Star recovered the last piece of magic in the universe that Toffee hasn't corrupted, she creates a brand new wand from it. This version of the wand is also purple with white wings, but the wings are softer-edged and resemble butterfly wings with Persian blue hearts. The faceplate consists of a light-blue circle with a pentagonal pattern, a whole gold star, and five pink hearts. The yellow crown on the wand's tip is replaced by two red horns, there is a red heart between the head and handle, and the charger at the wand's base appears as a pink crystal.

Star suddenly emerged from the wellspring and takes on a new mewberty form with six arms and brilliant gold butterfly wings. With her upgraded wand, Star takes aim at Toffee and shoots him with an obliterating blast of magic that reduces him to bones and melted flesh. Star collapses with exhaustion, and Marco, Moon, and Buff Frog rush over to greet her, overjoyed that she's alive.

Toffee crawls toward Star and her friends, laughing and still confident that he's won, but Ludo finishes him off by dropping a stone pillar on him. As Star, Marco, and Buff Frog wonder if Toffee's truly been destroyed, Queen Moon feels pain from the black veins on her arms and runs off. Ludo asks Star to use his dimensional scissors and throw him into the void again, saying he needs to do some soul-searching. After Ludo sets his eagle and spider minions free, Star throws Ludo into the void with a bag of Gold'n Crispz and wishes him good luck.

Finally, all the people that Ludo sent away with Levitato, including King River, return to Mewni on the backs of eagles.

Moon raced to Eclipsa's crystal prison and was relieved to see that she was still imprisoned. However, when Moon walked away, Eclipsa's crystal prison started to crack.

"She's a princess winning battles

Through the break of dawn

Don't worry when it's night

'Cause she will keep the light on

Ohhhh, there goes a shining star

Evil won't deter her (Let's go!)

'Cause magic flows through her (Star Butterfly!)

She is a shining star!" Reyes sang.

Meanwhile in Aku's lair….

"Hmmm…. This figure might come in handy someday" Aku poundered.

"Aku, sir. You have a vistor" a minion announced.

"Send them in" Aku ordered.

The minion proceeded to do so and a figure with a black cloak came out.

"I need your help to revive a fallen comrade that was killed by a small monster" the figure requested.

"And why's that?" Aku asked.

"Because he was once our general and my father!" the figure cried.

"And what of your mother" Aku asked with intrigue.

"She's not part of this equation" the figure growled.

"So you're from a different timeline like that Ashi girl. Hmmm… I'll see what I can do but I don't know how my powers will affect your world." Aku replied.

"If you do this for me, I will help you recruit Eclipsa for your plan. I have a friend from the outside who can help me get information of her progress and find any other potential villains to help you out" The figure explained.

"And just who is this outside friend of yours?" Aku asked.

"Rasticore, CJ, Diablo (Maleficent's raven) and Salem's spies. And if you're wondering what my name is…. It's Nova" The figure replied.

"Well, Nova, good luck with retrieving Eclipsa for me. I'm sure there will be a war in their future" Aku called out as Nova turned to leave.

In the mirror dimension….

"Wow, she is doing quite well for her first mission" Nick Wizard observed.

"Yeah, well we're still trapped with Zak Storm guarding the exit" Fukua reminded him as she had been recaptured a while ago.

"Uma has a plan plus my part to play is over. I'm just observing everything now" Nick Wizard stated.

"Was this part of your plan?" Fukua asked.

"Well yes and No. The part where PIXAR told me to stop and basically gave herself up for the sake of a second chance was not my plan at all. I don't even know if we're still together or not" Nick Wizard sighed.

"Well I'm going to try and find a way out whether you like it or not" Fukua promised.

They then watched as Miss Heinous went out with a fully-formed Rasticore to find the monsters that were once part of Toffee's army.

"Well this is defiantly turning out better than I hoped. I mean the seeds of doubt are set, more villains are coming together, 'Dark Zero' path is set and I'm happy" Nick Wizard pointed out.

"Just don't say the line" Fukua muttered.

"What line?"

"The 'what could possibly go wrong?' line. Don't say it or you're turn into Bubsy the cat" Fukua cringed.

"I wouldn't say it then. 'Dark Zero' and Kaito are our 'eyes' in the future so hopefully everything is going according to plan" Nick Wizard stated.

In an unknown location at a unknown point in time…..

Someone found the black box that Luxu, an apprentice from the time before the first keyblade war had taken with him to observe the events and opened.

The sky grew dark and chaos was unleashed in the form of the complete X-blade from that very box.

"That was meant for me!" Maleficent's voice cried.

A ball of green fire was shot at the person and everything went dark.

-end of battle for Mewni and foreshadowing short-

 **Well this is it for the Magical Disney Shorts story, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I hope the timeline isn't too confusing for all of you.**

 **I will add the Mirror magic short and try to continue the batman one at a later date.**

 **But just remember I'm going to be moving on to the tie-in stories now.**

 **So don't forget to suggest ideas for tie-in stories ok?**

 **And yes I will be doing a KH3 tie-in next year after I have played the whole game myself (Which I'm super excited for).**

 **I do have other stories I'm working on like the dark roar returns the Moana story, the Kingdom hearts X back cover and 0.2 tie-in story etc so stay tuned for more of that.**

 **Yes, there will be an epic Ducktales reboot tie-in as well don't worry.**

 **I will try to reference 'Rise of Scar' at some point in this series as well too.**

 **I will do my best to connect all of the tie-in stories to 'Universal Knights' ok?**

 **So um read and review or Aku will shoot lasers at you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**

 **PS: I'll be away on holiday in August but I will try my best to update when I can.**


End file.
